Fate Or Destiny?
by Ennarre
Summary: "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," Aslan announced. An Arranged Marriage? That's not good... or is it? The High King will find out soon enough. Movieverse. Peter/OC, Suspian. EPILOGUE UP! Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first Narnia fan-fiction. **

**This idea may have been done before, I do not know… but I want to try it out. Just so you know, I have not read any of the books but I must say I love both the movies and hence my fanfic will be 'movieverse'.**

**So, there are some changes I made in the original plot to make it fit into my idea (hey, it is a fanfiction, right?):**

*** This takes place after Prince Caspian, and the Pevensie siblings stay in Narnia.**  
*** The last Suspian scene of the movie did not take place. Only Caspian's coronation did.**

**Ok? All clear till now? Well, then here is the first chapter of my story, hope you like it. Review at the end too…**

**Disclaimer: Narnia does not belong to me.**

* * *

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**PROLOGUE – A NEW BEGINNING**

**.**

Caspian stood in the balcony of the Telmar Palace, staring at the sun which had sunk deep behind the mountains, leaving behind its faint yellowish-orange glow. He loved the sunsets. They seemed so peaceful to him – and heavens knew that he needed all the peace he could after such long meetings in the court!

It was two weeks after the battle against Miraz. King Caspian had taken complete control and as promised, Narnia was now becoming a peaceful home to humans and creatures alike, thanks to the five monarchs.

Aslan had told the five to be determined and work together before he left for the forest. Even though it seemed odd at first, none of them questioned or objected. They knew that the Great Lion had his own time and reasons for coming and leaving, and they respected that.

"After such a long time of rule under the wrong people, it takes time for a nation to truly return to its perfect state. But it can, as long as the subjects are willing and the rulers are right," Aslan had said, "And what better rulers could there be than these five: King Caspian – the savior of Narnia, High King Peter – the magnificent, Queen Susan – the gentle, King Edmund – the Just and Queen Lucy – the Valiant? I believe, Narnia is in good hands now."

Aslan was right.

Though, not everything was entirely in order now, things were under progress as the bravery, logic, gentleness, and justice of the Kings and Queens of Old melded together with the administrative skills of Caspian to bring peace and harmony.

Meetings, delegations, treaties… it was a tiring job, but it was something that the five monarchs did fairly well and with great enthusiasm.

"Tea?" Peter asked, standing some steps behind Caspian, holding two mugs.

"Yes, please." Caspian accepted it gratefully and sipped the hot tea. It soothed down his nerves. He was really tired. "Thank you."

Peter shrugged and then took a sip of his own tea as he stepped beside Caspian to admire the view outside. "I just thought you would want some after the long time of listening to reports in the throne room." Another sip and then, "All of us were tired. I remember Edmund belly-dancing with glee when the court was dismissed." Peter made a face.

Caspian snorted, "Yes, I was there. I'm not sure if it was a pleasant sight, but oh well… as long as King Edmund is happy."

"Mm-hmm" Peter nodded towards the view before them and said, "It is beautiful."

Caspian agreed.

The far away mountains, dark green now due to the fading light and some high peaks shining white due to the snow, was indeed beautiful.

He turned towards Peter to say something but stopped. The high-king was staring far into space, his electric blue eyes unfocused and deep in thought as he absently ran a hand through his brown hair.

Caspian decided to let him roam in his thoughts and turned back to look at the mountains when Peter spoke, "I still cannot believe I'm back in Narnia."

"Well, you are, so you better believe it."

"I missed Narnia so much when we walked out of the wardrobe. I thought about it day and night. And when we returned here I thought it must have been a dream." Peter continued, deep in his thoughts.

And Caspian let him speak. He did not know much about the Kings and Queens of Old, so he listened to Peter, interested.

"But I guess it was not a dream. We really were back. I feared that Aslan would send us back now that the war was over and you were crowned as the king…" Peter trailed off.

"But he didn't."

"Yeah. He didn't." Peter smiled. _Thank you, Aslan!_

Both kings shared a few moments of friendly silence when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Here you two are!" Edmund exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you. Susan had disappeared in the washing chambers saying something about a long, relaxing bath and Lucy is sleeping. So, I went about to find you two and I couldn't find you but then I came here and – and, I want some tea."

With that Edmund went away and returned a few minutes later holding a steaming mug. "So what were you two talking about?"

"King Peter was just telling me how glad he is to be back in Narnia" Caspian told him.

"We all are." Edmund said, "It is good to be back here and be who we truly are. I was honestly tired of getting Pete out of his fights with other boys back in London."

"Come on, Ed," Peter objected, "I just fought them because they asked for it"

"No, you fought them because you couldn't accept the fact that you were a normal person – and not a king – back there."

"You know me better than that, Ed."

"You know," Edmund said thoughtfully, "Come to think of it, I never knew why those fights escalated even though I was always the punch-bag in them."

Peter shrugged, "Different reasons."

"Care to elaborate?"

Peter shrugged again, and Edmund glared at his older brother, clearly not happy with the answers he was getting.

Caspian watched as the two brothers argue. He did not like the route this conversation was taking and decided to interject. "Ahem, can we please talk about something I know about, that is unless you want to talk about these mysterious fights in which case I will take my leave."

"Of course Caspian," Peter said, "We can talk about other things?"

"Unless it is about the meeting and paperwork, in which case I will hit you to make you shut up," Edmund said and then with a mischievous twinkle in his eye added, "Or about my _beautiful_ elder sister in which case Peter here will smash your skull."

Peter blinked.

Caspian felt his cheeks getting red as he stuttered, "P-Pardon?"

"Aww come on, Caspian, it is obvious that you like Su."

"T-that is… how c-can y-you… I mean-n I… w-what–?" Caspian stumbled over the words and then stopped, realizing how silly he must have been looking. Edmund was by now grinning and Peter glaring at him.

"Caspian" Peter began, "I do not know what to make of Ed's words or of your, ah, _reaction_ to them, but I must tell you and I, well, I will make it simple and clear for everyone's sake: Stay away from my sister. I have this tendency of 'smashing skulls' as Ed so rightly said when it comes to Su and Lu."

"Is that a threat, King Peter?"

"Of course not!" Peter smiled, "I would not threat you, King Caspian, never threat you. Even though, we have had our differences in the past, I have come to respect you for all you have done for Narnia. I have began to consider you as a friend. So, consider this an _advice_?"

Caspian nodded. "Believe me, King Peter, I consider you all – including Queen Susan – my friends. I do not know what King Edmund here is saying, but there is nothing like that."

This was, in fact, the truth. Yes, He was attracted to Queen Susan, but he did not know his true feelings about her. He knew he would have to explore them deep inside his mind and heart to understand what he felt, but he never had the time. Being a king, after all, was a tough job.

Peter stared at him for a few seconds until he finally nodded.

Edmund looked at them with amused eyes. _This is… interesting_, the Just King thought.

The three boys looked out, now to the darkened skies, where the stars were shining brightly and the moon shone high above, bathing everything in its pale white light.

"You always surprize me, King Peter," Caspian said, breaking the silence. Upon Peter's confusing gaze, he continued, "Every time I think I know who you are, you surprise me by bringing out something else from within yourself. I have seen you become a warrior, a ruler, a brother, a friend, and a king. And now that I thought 'this is it', you surprised me again. Today I saw a fatherly figure in you... Queens Susan and Lucy are more than sisters to you."

"Pete is a great fatherly figure, Caspian." Edmund said, "I would never have admitted it, and if you mention it to anyone I'll deny it: but even though I had my differences with Pete, when dad went away for war, I always found him, his love, his care, his smile in Peter. Not only to me but to Su and Lu as well, Peter was and will always be a dad away from dad!"

Peter smiled. This was the best thing Ed had ever said to him, even though he knew that if asked later, Edmund will really deny it. He never pictured himself in place of their dad but he loved his family more than anything in the world and he would do anything for them.

The three again went into silence, each lost in his own thoughts as they drank his tea.

"I am glad the four of you are here" Caspian said slowly, "I could not have handled everything on my own. Your guidance and support means a lot to me… thank you."

"Don't mention it, Caspian" Edmund replied, "However, you are a great king. You would have done everything well on your own."

"I, somehow, find that hard to believe." Caspian chuckled, "I would have messed up badly."

"You know, you should be more confident of yourself" Peter commented, "Anyhow, we are glad to help you."

"This is a new beginning." Caspian stated.

"Aye. Of Narnia's new age." Peter agreed.

"And of a wonderful friendship." Edmund added looking at both the kings in front of him and holding out his mug.

"Of a wonderful friendship." Caspian added, raising his mug.

Peter smiled, "To a new beginning!"

And with that the three mugs clinked against each other before their respective owners lifted them to their lips and drowned the last remaining sips of tea in them.

* * *

**There. That is the prologue. **

**I know nothing much happened, but I wanted to show how things were going on. The story will actually start from the next chapter, which I will post soon… depending on the reviews I get.**

**I hope you like it. And can anyone please tell me the ages of the Pevensie children and Caspian in the movie? Please!**

**Thank you for reading and do review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks to all those who read my story!**

**Review Responses:**

ThunderStorm & Whiterosieu: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too.  
NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy: Thank you, and yes I have a plan of reading the books too. I hope that I get obsessed too… well more than what I already am!

**Here is the first chapter of my story! Do review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. It belongs to C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

.

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 1 – A RETURN**

**.**

**~ 3 Years Later ~**

The room was silent. The people in it quiet, each drowned in his or her own thoughts; each trying to absorb the discussions and outcomes of this meeting in his or her own way. The only sound was the fire crackling in the fireplace or the occasional gulp of water from a glass.

Then the royal horn sounded, announcing the return of High-King Peter from his visit to Archenland.

Queen Susan quietly got up and walked towards the window to peek outside. She saw her brother ride on his white stallion into the courtyard of the castle followed by his small convoy. He got off his horse and handed the reigns to a stable boy standing there. She could see him looking around, as if searching for someone before he slowly made his way towards the entrance to the palace.

"Should we not go and at least welcome him as we always do?" Lucy asked from behind Susan.

Susan turned away from the window to look at her sister who was wearing a pale blue dress and was sitting on one of the chairs that circled the huge table in Caspian's study. Her dark brown eyes were shining with confusion.

"I don't get it." Edmund, who was seated beside Caspian, said, "Why are we scared of him?"

"Ed, has this long meeting had no effect on your head?" Susan asked, mildly irritated, "You know everything."

"I do, Su. But we have to tell him, if not today then tomorrow. And personally, I want to get it over with"

"I know, Ed, you don't have to lecture me." Susan said, clearly frustrated now. "And there is _every_ reason to be scared of him… him and his reaction. I can't face Peter now, when I know he will be angry and completely disappointed in us when we tell him."

'_Furious' describes it better than 'angry'_, the Gentle queen thought to herself.

"Well, that is nice way to handle things," Caspian spoke for the first time that evening. "Because I'm sure King Peter will not at all be disappointed when he returns home after a month and a half and does not find a single member of his family outside to greet him."

"Seeing that he considers you a part of the family too, I don't see you going out to welcome him." Susan snapped, glaring at the king before her.

Caspian bit back a retort about how Susan had told everyone to stay in this study and just stared at her for a minute before shaking his head lightly and looking at the papers before him.

The room drowned into silence again.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"King Peter!" A servant greeted him with a bow as he walked down a hallway, "Welcome back."

The tired High-King inclined his head a little in response. "Thank you. Where are the kings and queens, may I ask?"

"They are in King Caspian's study, milord."

"Oh," he frowned.

His siblings and Caspian would always greet him when he would come back from a journey. The five monarchs were the best of friends now, more like a family, and it had become a tradition over the past few years to greet whoever amongst them would return from a journey, outside in the courtyard. Peter found this strange that none of them were there for him today.

_I hope they are alright._

"Is everything in order?" Peter asked.

"Yes, my King." The man smiled a little. "Everything had been in order ever since the five of you began to rule this land. The kings and queens are having a meeting with Aslan, sir."

Peter looked surprised. "Aslan is here?"

"Yes, milord, he came here this afternoon, and has been with the kings and queens in the study since then. Even the food was served there."

Peter looked thoughtful. _That explains why no one noticed my return. They are in a meeting, a meeting that has being going on for half the day. What could it be about? Might as well go and find out. _

With that thought nodded his thanks to the man, turned around and walked towards Caspian's study.

The treaties between Archenland and Narnia had to be updated and Peter had gone, in Edmund's words, 'to do the honors'.

The visit went on forever in Peter's opinion. The truth was that he had become so used to being in the company of his siblings and Caspian that he found himself bored to death back there during his breaks from the meetings. Other than that, the meetings went well and all was fine and settled between the two countries.

After a long ten-day journey back to the Palace, Peter wanted nothing more than a delicious meal, a long bath and some sleep on his comfortable bed.

_Well, once I discover what this 'meeting' is about, I'll make sure I get everything I want!_

******[][][][][][][][]**

A knock on the door shattered the glass-like silence the study had been enveloped in.

Caspian looked up from the papers he was reading to the door. "Come in," he ordered.

The door opened slightly and in stepped High-King Peter, looking extremely tired and a bit travel-worn. Caspian stared at the nineteen-and-a-half year old man before him. Tall and well-built, his brown hair that reached a little below his ears were wind-whipped, and his blue eyes stared at them curiously.

"Peter!" Lucy stood up and rushed to hug her brother. Peter smiled warmly at his little sister as he hugged her back. Pulling back, Lucy reached out to cup his cheek, "How are you?"

"I am fine, Lu." Peter replied, kissing her on the cheek lightly, "Just a bit tired."

"Well, then, you should have rested instead of coming here." Susan moved to stand in front of her brother, who was a head taller than her.

Peter bent down to kiss his other sister on the cheek and said, "Forgive me for my mistake, _mum_; I hope no one dies due to it!"

Edmund snorted and then gave his brother a quick hug, "I am glad you're back. Caspian is no fun at all. He does not take part in the toast-eating-competition!"

"Forgive me, King Edmund, but I was not blessed with the extra-large stomachs that were awarded to you and your brother." Caspian interjected and clasped hands with Peter. "Welcome back, High-King Peter."

Peter smiled, then nodded to Professor Cornelius and then bowed before Aslan who sat on one side of the huge table in Caspian's study.

"Welcome back, Peter Pevensie," the Great Lion said, "I hope your visit and journey was well."

"Yes" Peter replied as Lucy led him to a chair, "The visit was quite fruitful. All treaties have been updated and the trade treaties with Archenland have been enhanced. I must say it is better to deal with King Roger than King Lune. He is young and more welcoming."

The Great Lion seemed amused. "Indeed."

"So, what brings you here, Aslan?" Peter asked, "Last time I saw you was on Edmund's sixteenth birthday months ago."

"Well, I could not miss our young king's coming of age, could I?" Aslan questioned.

"Not to mention that it was an amazing party," Edmund grinned. "Susan does have a knack for arranging parties."

"Indeed," The Great Lion continued, "However, I came here today to discuss some matters about –"

"Aslan!" Susan interrupted, "Peter is tired. Let him rest first and then we can talk."

Peter looked at his sister. She seemed uncomfortable, as did his other siblings – even Lucy, much to his surprise – as he turned their gaze upon them. Professor Cornelius was looking at him but his face gave away nothing. Caspian merely shrugged and stared at Aslan.

"What is going on?" the High-King asked tentatively.

"Nothing, Pete." Susan said, a little louder than she intended to, "You must be exhausted after the journey. Why don't I have a bath drawn for you?"

Under her brothers intense gaze and a raised eyebrow, she sighed and sat down beside an Edmund who was quite interested in the wood beneath his hands.

"I just don't know how you will take the news," the Gentle Queen mumbled.

"What news?"

"The news," Aslan spoke, "of your marriage."

* * *

**There, that is the first chapter. Actually, it was the beginning of my originally-intended first chapter, but then I decided to break it. The next chapter is almost ready – needing a few finishing touches…**

**This takes place a few years after the prologue. As for the ages, I will be mentioning them in the chapters but just to make it clear:**  
**Caspian & Peter – 19 (where Caspian is a bit older than Peter)  
Susan – 18  
Edmund – 16  
Lucy – 12.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, I assure you it will be longer and it will explain a lot! Now, do review! All you have to do is click on the button below!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello to all my wonderful readers! I must thank all those who read and reviewed my story:**

StardustFrom ThePlanet Gallifrey, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, amichan232, Whiterosieu: **Thank you! You made my day!**

**Now, without any long talks or rambling, we go to the next chapter of my story! Enjoy, and do review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia… no matter how much I want to!**

* * *

******.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 2 – PROPHECIES AND EXPLANATIONS**

**.**

Susan sighed and sat down next to an Edmund who was quite interested in the wood beneath his hands, "I just don't know how you will take the news."

"What news?" Peter asked, clearly confused.

"The news," Aslan spoke, "of your marriage."

...

Silence.

Everyone looked at Peter who had turned to look at Aslan.

Peter blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

Lucy rubbed his upper arm gently and murmured softly. "Peter, you are getting married."

A minute later Peter began laughing. "Ok you got me! Nice one, Ed!" he said to a bewildered Edmund, "Really! And you even got Aslan to act for you!"

Realization dawned on Susan.

_He thinks we're joking_.

"No one is acting, Peter." She said in a small voice. "No one is playing a prank on you. You really are getting married."

"Wha-?" Peter asked, still laughing, not believing a word, "Are you serious?"

"I believe we all are." A pause then, "I swear."

Now Peter stopped and was looking at everyone in the room one by one.

Susan tired to guess what he was thinking but his face was a mask – she could detect no emotions whatsoever. This frightened her a little. _Oh Aslan!_ She thought, _I hope he doesn't lose his temper. _

Caspian cleared his throat a minute later. "I believe," he began, "High-King Peter expects an explanation and seeing that none of you is going to give it, I think I will."

Peter now stared at Caspian, who was looking at him from his seat, his expression and posture calm as he began in his Spanish accent. "You see, my king Peter, your marriage has been arranged. It seems that fate has chosen someone for you. Before I say much further, do you know about the girl at the Archen border who disappeared a long time ago?"

Peter shook his head.

"Figures. Your brother and sisters did not know of it as well." Caspian motioned to Professor Cornelius, who picked up a huge, ancient-looking book from a shelf behind him and placed it before Peter. He then moved his hands and unclasped the leather strip that bound the book. He opened the book to a particular page. "Here you go, read it."

Peter looked down at the page.

He saw a picture of four children – two boys and two girls – which he recognized to be himself and his siblings, standing beside their thrones. Next to that was another picture showing a girl dressed in a long scarlet gown. She had turned away, so her face was not visible.

Below the picture, in beautiful calligraphy, was written:

_Prophecies and mysteries are often melded together in the beautiful and magical land of Narnia which is the home to talking animals and creatures, and had its own wonders and mysteries. The greatest of the mysteries, no doubt, is the 'vanishing' of its kings and queens. When winter had sunk its deep claws into Narnia, and the White Witch proclaimed herself the queen, Narnia went into one of its darkest age ever. Aslan was no where to be found or even seen, he had vanished a long, long time ago. The hope of Narnians lived only in the form of a prophecy:_

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,  
At the sound of his road, sorrows will be no more,  
When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,  
And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.  
When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,  
Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,  
The evil time will be over and done._

_The Narnians clung to this prophecy and waited. Their long wait was over when four children – two boys and two girls – stumbled into Narnia one day. It was the beginning of the end of winter. Aslan returned and an army was prepared to face the White Witch. The Golden age of Narnia began under the four rulers: High King Peter – The Magnificient, High Queen Susan – The Gentle, King Edmund – The Just and Queen Lucy – The Valiant, after the White Witch was killed in the great battle of that time._

_The prophecy came true. They ruled for fifteen years bringing peace and happiness to Narnia. But it gave birth to the greatest mystery ever. The kings and queens disappeared one day in the forest and were never seen again. _

_Historians are divided: some say they died; some say they left. No one knows for sure. Years passed and without them, the Golden age ended and Narnia fell into chaos. Even though many years had passed, they were remembered by the Narnians and many hoped for their return which would perhaps revive Narnia once again._

_This great mystery of the 'kings and queens' overshadowed all the other mysteries of this magical land. No one thought about other myths or perhaps they had no time to, for war was upon them. Once of these great mysteries was about a girl. It is said that there was another prophecy:_

_She lives far from Cair, deep in the wood,  
With her heart filled with purity and only good,  
And her beauty be talked about in places all,  
Destined she is for a king, when the Lion will call,  
High on the throne she will sit with him,  
And be a light to him when all is grim,  
Time it will take, getting all her rights  
But, for him, she will fight with his plights,  
Born to the nobles of the forest of oak tree,  
A companion for life to the High-King she will be._

_According to legend, some part of this prophecy came true indeed. Five years before Narnia came under the spell of the White witch, in the oak woods on the Archen borders, Lady Margaret, wife of Walter Hunter, who served the king of Archenland, gave birth to a girl. There she grew up in a mansion. Even though no draft of her appearance has been recorded, historians call her 'an extraordinary beauty with great brains'. __Almost seventeen years of age, she was last seen making preparations of going somewhere with her parents. But no one ever saw her again. She just disappeared along with her family. A month later the bodies of Lord and Lady Hunter were found on the shores of the Archen River, a few miles away from their mansion, the shards of a small boat scattered here and there. Apparently, they were sailing in the river when they had an accident. The body of that girl was never found. _

_Again, historians are divided – some say that she must have drowned and died during the accident and her body must have been carried away by the water; where as majority say that since her body was not found, she must have been alive. These historians believe that if a part of the prophecy came true, then the rest of it will too._

_However, no one knows if she is alive or not. And it is a fact that none of the kings of Narnia were married when they left Narnia. Now that neither the kings nor this girl are here, nobody knows what would have happened had they actually met. Many wait for this prophecy to come true along with waiting for the kings and queens to return, while many have just forgotten it with the passage of time, declaring it a bedtime tale worth telling their children but nothing more than that…_

The passage continued telling about other mysteries of Narnia, but Peter did not read it any further. He could feel everyone's intent gazes on him, watching him, waiting for some reaction from him silently. Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, processing all that he had read.

A part of him berated himself for not reading the prophecies of Narnia while he ruled it for fifteen years long ago. But then again, he had not known that there were other prophecies about Narnia and its future.

He mentally went through all that he had read moments ago, and the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Questions came into his mind, which was already numb with exhaustion and shock.

He cursed himself and his curiosity for coming in the study. He should have gone straight into his chambers the minute he returned.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at Aslan, who was looking at him like everyone else. "I don't get it."

Aslan smiled, "Of course you don't, child."

"What _is_ this book, first of all?" Peter asked.

"This is a collection of the history of Narnia," Caspian answered this question, "Dated till the time of my great-grandfather. The book is rare for many of its copies were burnt by the Telmarines. This one belongs to Professor Cornelius. I learned a lot about Narnia from this."

"Uh-huh," Peter nodded in a voice devoid of emotion, "Still, this makes no sense."

"Quite the contrary, I thought this book was quite explanatory."

"No, I mean... I was told that I am to be married," Peter said, "But to whom?"

"Oh honestly, Pete," Susan spoke incredulously, "You read the book, didn't you?"

"I did, Su, but this _girl_ is dead. She and her family had an accident with their boat. You need to read this too."

"We all have read this. How can you be so sure she was dead? Her body was not found."

"Yes, but I think that what the _minority _of historians said makes sense. If they did had an accident and she was not found, then she must have drowned and moved with the river current."

"And what if I say," Aslan spoke, "that she did not drown and that she survived?"

"Well then, why did she not show herself?" Peter asked. "I can think of no reason why she would hide herself after the accident."

"And what if I say that it was not an accident, but an attack?"

"An attack? But who would attack her and her family?" Peter asked and then without waiting for an answer continued, "It does not matter anyway. She was lost. No one knows where she is."

"And what if I say that I know of her whereabouts?"

"Of course, you know everything." Peter said, not happy with what he was hearing. Then shaking his head lightly, he continued in a softer but blank tone, "But like I said, it does not matter. According to the book, this girl was born a few years before the reign of White Witch, and we came to Narnia when she had ruled for a hundred years. Not only that but we ruled for 15 years before going back to our world and now returned to Narnia approximately 1300 years later. Surely, this girl must have died by now."

"You would do anything to make sure you don't get married, won't you?" Edmund laughed.

Peter glared at his younger brother, "Actually, I'm not doing anything. I'm merely stating the facts."

"Good facts too, I am impressed by your logic and thinking." Aslan commented, "However, I must tell you that she is alive."

"What?" Peter exclaimed, wide-eyed, "Is she some witch or something?"

The room boomed with Aslan's laughter. "No, my child, she is no witch. Let me finish first." He added as he saw Peter opening his mouth to speak. "The page you read merely tells you about the prophecy and of the existence of this girl. However, you must have noticed that there are too many blank spaces and questions in the text. Let me answer those. Alright?"

Peter simply nodded, his eyes fixed on the lion before him.

Aslan moved himself into a more comfortable position and began in his majestic voice, "The girl was born five years and three months before Jadis came to power. Her parents named her Isabel. Isabel Hunter was a bright child from the beginning. She was five when Narnia froze and seeing that she lived on the border, her surroundings became affected too. The once-green oak woods became cold and white but she loved the place nonetheless. She loved talking to the Narnians who lived across the border. Many were her friends. They would tell her stories of Narnia, which she greatly enjoyed…

"Life went by. She was nine when a faun who was her friend told her the prophecy about you four," Aslan pointed to the siblings and then continued, "She expressed her hope that the humans come to Narnia soon so that the white witch could be destroyed. She used to miss the greenery of the woods too much. In her innocence, she even said that she was sure than the daughters of Eve will be really smart and pretty and the sons of Adam will be extremely brave and handsome. She even added that if given the chance she would gladly help them fight Jadis. Everyone who was listening was a bit surprised by her courage. Even the people from Archenland were afraid of Jadis and here was a girl, young and courageous, speaking openly against the White Witch.

"However, the surprise soon faded as they realized that the girl was just too young and naïve. Years passed and with every year her intelligence and beauty amazed everyone. She was always there to help when someone needed it. In the nearby Archen village, every boy wished to be with her. Many tired to woo her, but all failed, for she knew the value of her self-respect. She would not be played by anyone. Stories of her wit, her goodness, and her charm soon spread in some parts of Narnia as well, including the witch's castle. Jadis was interested in seeing this girl at first, but ignored it anyhow. She was too busy ruling Narnia.

"Isabel was fifteen and a half years old when she again spoke against the White Witch. The same faun who told her about the ancient prophecy was killed. Isabel, shaken, expressed her hatred on the cruelty of the White Witch. She declared that Narnia would be way better under the rule of humans than the White Witch. She openly wished that the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve would come as soon as possible and that Aslan would show himself again. Many tried to stop her from speaking. The fear of Jadis had sunk deep within many. She however, said that she had meant her words when she was nine. What was more, she repeated that she would help you all defeat the witch if she had the chance. She said she would happily help Narnia.

"She was scolded greatly by her parents who thought that she was meddling in things she shouldn't. She was an only child and her parents wanted no harm to come to her. She was forbidden from going to meet her Narnian friends again. Time passed, and four months after her sixteenth birthday, she returned to the small tavern to meet these Narnian friends again after the permission of her parents. Even though she did not speak against Jadis openly this time, she did say that she did not regret what she said and she still means each and every word of it.

"That was when a proper suspicion was birthed. Many had pondered on it deep within themselves, but this time almost all thought about it. Was Isabel the girl from the prophecy? Talk began, comparing Isabel's traits to the ones in the prophecy, and to everybody's surprise, they all fit in together perfectly. She was believed to be the one who would sit beside the king at the Cair Paravel. They believed that she would help you all defeat Jadis. They were picturing her as their queen already. Isabel knew nothing about what was going on behind her back. When once a dwarf called her 'My queen' she was shocked and demanded to know what that meant. That was when she was told about this prophecy. Though, surprised to see how much she resembled to the girl in the prophecy, she politely refused, saying that she has no plans of marrying the king-to-be of Narnia. She, however, did say that she would stand beside the kings or the queens to fight evil and wrong.

"But luck was not on her side. Tales of her nobility and hatred towards the White Witch was passed from one spy to another and made their way to the witch's cold castle. '_Isabel__ was a pure and kind princess waiting to become a queen of Narnia' -_ Such were the words that reached Jadis, who decided to take action. She would let no one become a threat to her. The White Witch sent best of her assassins to capture and kill the girl.

"Back in the woods, almost seventeen-year-old-Isabel was unaware of this. She was preparing for a picnic with her parents. However, their preparations were disrupted with the arrival of these assassins. The small family tried to escape them by sailing the Archen River. Not even nature was with them that day. A storm came and their small boat crashed a few miles away from their mansion. Not trained to fight at all, Isabel tried to help her father in the clash as much as she could. But the Witch's slaves were not going to be merciful. Walter Hunter fell before her, leaving nothing but the anguished cries of her mother and her grief. Margaret was the next victim of the attack. During her last few breaths she begged for Isabel to save herself and run away, declaring her safety and well-being as her and Walter's last wish.

"Isabel, even though shaken by grief, obliged and ran. Being intelligent, she soon lost the assassins who were following her. She sat there in the snow, slightly injured, and cried herself to sleep. That was the state I found her in," Aslan paused for a moment, his eyes shining with sadness, "Wet, bleeding, weak, cold and unconscious. I healed her and told her about her destiny, even though she _still_ refused to believe it. Telling her that I would call her when the time was right, along with the other things she should know, I sent her to your world, where I knew she would be safe until I called her back to take her true position as the High Queen of Narnia."

Silence.

Peter was looking at Aslan. His mind had stopped working entirely now.

He felt Lucy place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It took Peter a moment to find his voice. "... And you think I am supposed to marry the girl from the prophecy?"

"Yes Peter," Aslan replied. "I think it is the right time now that all is peaceful, to call Isabel back to the world she belongs in and to give her the position she is meant to have."

"And what if I say," Peter spoke, in the same manner and style as Aslan had before, "that I do not think I will marry her."

"Peter," Susan spoke up, "You heard all she has been through –"

"Yes and I respect her for that. But that still does not mean that I will award her for that by making her '_my so-called queen'_. I do not wish to get stuck with her for the rest of my life."

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed, horrified both at her brother's tone and words.

"Wait a minute, Lu," Peter stood up, shrugging her hand away and glaring at everyone in the room, anger seeping through his voice. "Wait a minute there. I still don't get why _I_ should marry her. The prophecy says that she will marry a king and sit on a throne beside him. So, why should I be the one to marry her - Edmund and Caspian are kings too. Alright, Ed is too young, but what about Caspian?" He pointed at the king in question, "Why does _he_ not marry this girl?"

All eyes switched from Peter to Caspian.

Caspian seemed deep in thought, his black eyes unfocused. "If, for Narnia, I have to marry Lady Isabel Hunter," Caspian spoke, his eyes wandering from Peter and settling on Susan, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face, "then I will."

"What?" Edmund burst out, "Are you serious?"

"Well, it is settled then." Peter said, folding his hands triumphantly, "Caspian can marry that girl."

"As nice as that sounds, my king," Professor Cornelius addressed Caspian, "I am afraid it is not something you have to do. '_High on the throne she will sit with him'_ says the prophecy."

"All thrones are high" Peter muttered, "It is not as if mine was made a special height."

"Honestly, Peter," Susan raised her eyebrow, "And what about the last line of the prophecy? Last I checked, there was only one High-King in Narnia and he happened to be you!"

"The prophecy says that she will be a companion to me. A companion can be a friend as well," Peter reasoned, "And hopefully Caspian's or Ed's wife will be my friend."

"And what do you say about '_A companion for life to the High-King she will be'_?" Susan retorted, gently, as if explaining something to a two-year old, "A companion for life, Pete. It is clear enough. Or are you stupid enough to deny it?"

"Maybe she will be a friend for life," Peter mumbled feebly, unable to avoid the sinking feeling in his stomach. _They are right…_

"I was right before." Edmund commented, a smug expression on his face. "You would do anything to make sure you don't get married."

"I know this is hard for you, Peter," Aslan said, "And I am sorry. But no one else but you is to marry Isabel. It is better for everyone if you accept this fact."

Peter sighed. "I don't have much choice then, do I?"

Susan looked at her feet, while Edmund shook his head. He could see Caspian giving him a sympathetic smile as Lucy just held his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked down at the book that was lying open in front of him. He stared at the pictures before he looked up and said, "Alright then. I will marry her."

"You are doing the right thing, Peter." Aslan said.

"I hope so." He replied.

"It is settled then," the Great Lion spoke out in a final tone, "High-King Peter is to marry Lady Isabel Hunter. I will call her back to Narnia."

"I believe congratulations are in order," Caspian said and came forward to shake Peter's hand.

Peter just nodded slightly in return as he shook Caspian's hand.

"Yes, they are. Congratulations, High-King Peter," Aslan said, "Now, I believe all of you should go and rest, especially Peter. He looks like he will fall down any second."

Peter smiled slightly as Aslan left the room.

Susan came up behind him and ran a soft hand through his hair. "Are you alright?"

Peter nodded.

"Tired?"

"Beyond imagination"

"Hungry?"

"Not much." A pause, "I am going to my chambers."

"Alright. I will bring some food there."

"No" Peter said, walking to the door, "Just have it sent by someone else."

"Peter, I –"

"No, Su," He shook his head, "I wish to be alone tonight. Aslan has given me a lot to think about."

Susan stared at him. His blue eyes seemed to be pleading to her. Finally, she nodded and said, "Take care."

"Good night" With that, High King Peter exited the room and went away.

_So much for that delicious meal, that long bath and that comfortable sleep_, a voice in his mind said bitterly.

* * *

**Long one, eh? Poor Peter… I guess I really am evil!  
This chapter was a tough one to write for me. I know it is not perfect but I am proud of it. I tried making a prophecy by myself, I hope it was fine enough; I am not exactly a poet-type!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. So now I can say that this story is a Peter/OC… as for Suspian… well stay tuned to find out! Do review, they mean a lot to me.**

**DO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody... I am back! :) **

**And I want to thank all my reviewers: NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, Whiterosieu, YetTo781 and Toto-22.**  
**So there is this concert in my college so I am in a hurry... so without any talking: Here is the next chapter of my story... Hope you like it... Read and Review...**

**Disclaimer: According to my ID, my name is not 'C.S. Lewis', so Narnia does not belong to me! _Drat!_**

* * *

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 3 – ANOTHER RETURN**

**.**

Far away, from behind the tall mountains whose peaks touched the sky, a shiny orb peeked. Burning gold, it rose slowly into the sky, bathing the ground below in its light. One by one, its rays illuminated the lands and houses, and those living there left their slumber and started their day.

In the Royal Castle, High Queen Susan was seated on one end of the couch by the fireplace of the library. In her lap was a thick book, no less than a thousand pages long. The queen, however, was staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace. Her eyes were unfocused, her mind away…

"Good morning!"

Susan jumped as she heard these words. She looked up to find Caspian standing before her, smiling and looking at her strangely.

"I did not expect to find you here so early in the morning, Queen Susan," he said.

"Oh, yes well…" Susan began and then pointed towards the open book in her lap, "I was just reading."

"Of course," Caspian smirked, "But there is one small problem."

"And what would that be?"

"You are reading the book upside down."

Susan looked down. Sure enough, the book was upside down. Her cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment.

She glared at Caspian, who sat down next to her, raising his hands as if in surrender.

"I'm sorry, my queen," he said, "I was merely pointing that you need to improve your lying abilities."

The Gentle Queen snapped the book shut and looked away from him.

Caspian looked at the eighteen year old beauty in front of him. Susan had grown up to be a fine young woman. Her hair, which reached below her shoulders were tied together in a messy bun right now. The light from the fire flicked across her pale skin giving it a faint glow. Her light colored eyes stared at the flames, deep in thought and she frowned a little. She bit her lower lip lightly and Caspian found it a bit hard to turn his gaze away from those lips…

Susan sighed and turned back to face him.

He quickly looked at the book in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Caspian" She said, "I did not mean to snap at you yesterday and I was rude to you even now."

"It is alright, my Queen," Caspian shook his head lightly, "I know you are worried about the High-King."

"Honestly, Caspian, would it kill you to address us without our titles?" Susan smiled. "It has been three years of us telling you to call us with our names only, and yet all we hear is 'my queen' or 'my king'."

"I don't know. It is just some habit I have gotten into. Besides I grew up reading about the High-King's magnificence, your gentleness, King Edmund's justice and Queen Lucy's valiance, I just think that you should be addressed properly."

"_Clearly_, you don't have much vocabulary," Susan joked and then handed the thick book to Caspian, "You should read this, it might help."

The young king snorted. "I will start it right away!" A pause, "What troubles you, my Queen?"

"What makes you think something troubles me?"

"Just the fact that your smile does not reach your eyes."

She was silent for a moment. "I'm just worried about Peter. He is being forced into this relation and it just does not seem right."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's just that, I have grown up with Peter and I can guess what he must be feeling. This is not what he wanted in his life. He had his own dreams, his visions and his own plans, and this arranged marriage is everything but them. He must feel so shattered now."

"Your brother is a big boy, he will handle it."

"That is exactly what I'm worried about."

"Pardon?"

"Peter will handle this like some other treaty or duty of his. But it not just a duty, it is his _marriage_, Caspian. Marriage: a promise of a lifetime, a responsibility of love, a relation between the souls."

"This marriage was bombarded on him when he least expected it." Caspian said placing his hand on Susan's, "Give him some time to accept it."

"He does not have the time!"

"Look, he needs to sort out his thoughts. Even though he does not have it, he must be given all the time and space that can be spared. I would have needed it if I had been in his place."

"I don't know," Susan said, looking at his hand over hers, "You seemed pretty calm about it when you accepted to marry her last night."

When Caspian remained quiet, she looked up to find him staring at her.

"If it were possible," she began slowly, "Would you have really married her, Caspian?"

The two stared at each other in silence, before the answer escaped Caspian's lips. "Yes."

Susan broke away their gaze and looked away. "So what are you doing here in the library so early in the morning?" She changed the topic.

Caspian removed his hand from Susan's and ran it through his long hair. Over the years, Caspian had made sure not to change the length of his hair. He liked them the way they always were. "I was actually looking for you. I wanted to inform you that Aslan went to bring Lady Isabel. Queen Lucy, however, insisted on going with him."

"I'm sure Aslan would not have let her."

"Actually Aslan wanted to take her with him."

Susan looked at Caspian with an expression that made him chuckle: Her lips were shaped in a round 'o' and her eyes were wide.

"That innocent-puppy-dog look of Queen Lucy's works magic. But Aslan said that he wanted to talk to Lady Isabel before he brought her here," he explained, "Queen Lucy is smart. She decided to stay here then."

"Oh." Susan smiled, "And Ed?"

"King Edmund decided to be the brave one. He took a tray of breakfast and went to wake up High-King Peter."

"Ed was a nice brother," Susan faked a sad expression, "I will always remember him a good light. Let us go and prepare the funeral."

"All preparations are done" Caspian played along, putting on an equally sober expression. "We are only waiting for the body, which I believe will not take long."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"I hope Peter is alright," Susan smiled, though there was nothing happy about it.

"He will be, I'm sure of that." Caspian nudged her gently and pointed towards the door, "Let's go. Queen Lucy is waiting for us. I am extremely hungry and I was told you ate nothing as well. Then we will have a lot of work to do before the time comes to welcome Lady Isabel Hunter."

"You are right," Susan sighed, "We will need all the strength we can get."

**[][][][][][][][]**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid me!_ Edmund scolded himself, _why did I have to be the brave-one all of a sudden? I should have let Su or Lu or Caspian handle Pete… but NO! I had to volunteer. I sure hope that Peter is in a fine mood. I don't even know what to expect form him. Why did he have to be so unpredictable? And why did I have to be so foolish?_

Edmund kept on berating himself on his way to the High-King's chambers.

Once he reached them, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As quietly he could, he stepped in the room and moved to place the tray on the coffee table in the room. He noticed another tray, full of uneaten food resting on the same table. Edmund realized that this must have been the food Susan had sent last night... and clearly Peter didn't eat it.

Shaking his head, Edmund looked at his brother, who lay on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Peter was fully dressed in the clothes from last night. He had not even bothered to take off his shoes! It seemed to Edmund as if Peter had just jumped on the bed without even bothering to think.

Edmund moved to sit on the edge of the bed and once there, he slowly moved a few strands of hair away from his brother's face. The dark circles beneath Peter's eyes were testament to the fact that his brother had a sleepless night.

Sitting there, Edmund felt a great sense of sympathy towards his elder brother. Peter was going through a tough time. The decision Peter made the last night was not an easy one: An arranged marriage to someone he didn't even know. Edmund kept on staring at his sleeping brother with a mixture of pride, respect and pity for a few minutes.

_Aslan knows when he fell asleep last night_, Edmund thought; _I guess I will let him sleep for some time._

With that thought, he stood up, pulled the covers above Peter, and turned to leave when the High-King stirred and opened his eyes a little.

"Ed?"

"Morning, Pete!"

"Is it morning already?" Peter asked groggily and sat up, surprised at the amount of daylight coming in through the windows and then added with wonder, "Just when I thought that the horrible night would never end."

"But it ended, didn't it?" Edmund asked, spreading his arms wide, "And look, it's a new day – a new beautiful day, full of energy and new adventures."

"Yeah, a new beautiful day," His brother's voice said, laced with sarcasm, "Of my doom."

"_Doom_? That is a lot of exaggeration." And when Peter didn't say anything, Edmund sighed. "Look, Pete, I know this is hard for you, but –"

"But _what_? But I am supposed live with the fact that I am now engaged to some girl I have not even seen and that I will have to marry her whether I like her or not just because some crazy being decided to give a prophecy about it?" Peter burst out. "But what, Ed? But I am just supposed to smile and say those two bloody words in front of everyone and then accept this, _this girl_ as my wife and live the so-called 'happily ever after', which I am sure by now that doesn't exist in any damned world?"

Edmund was speechless at Peter's sudden outburst.

The High King was shaking slightly, whether by anger or by grief, he could not tell.

The two brothers stared at each other for some time.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I shouldn't have –" His tone was still harsh, yet the Just King could detect a slight hint of regret in it.

"No, it is alright, Pete. You have every right to say what you feel."

"Yet I do not have the right to _do _what I feel." Peter laughed. It was a cold, heartless laugh, one that made Edmund sit down and hug his brother.

Peter stiffened at first but then returned his brother's embrace.

"Peter, don't be so harsh," Edmund said softly, pulling back from the brotherly embrace, "Everything will be fine, trust me. Aslan knows what he is doing, I'm sure he has a good reason for this marriage."

"Easy for you to say."

"Look, brother, I understand what you are going through, but -"

This time when Peter spoke, he didn't shout, but his voice was angry - begging Edmund to understand the hard situation he was in. "You don't understand anything, Edmund, so stop saying that you do." he said, "You are not the one stuck in a marriage you don't want to do. You have no idea what I am going through so don't act so considerate and sympathetic towards me."

Edmund was quiet, waiting for him to continue. He knew there was more.

"I just don't want to get married, Ed. Not like this. _Never_ like this. I wanted to find a girl by myself, I wanted to talk to her, tease her, make her laugh, court her. I wanted to fall in love with her and when I considered myself ready, propose her. I always wanted to see myself bending on my knees before her and taking out a ring. I wanted to see the surprised expression on her face. I, I wanted…" Peter trailed off, unable to say further. "You have no idea what you feel when dreams are snatched away, and I pray to Aslan that you never feel it too."

"Hey, Pete, it's ok." Edmund nudged his brother, "Just believe in Aslan and hope that everything turns out fine. I am sure it will, in the end."

"Well, there is nothing else I can do, can I?"

"I guess not…"

Peter looked away. "… So you are the one they sent to _cheer_ me up?"

"No," Edmund shrugged, "I am the 'sacrifice' they sent to wake you up."

Peter snorted. "Yeah, well, you are expendable"

"Thanks, brother." Edmund replied sarcastically.

"Anytime!" Peter smiled a little, "So, where are the others who are too _important_ to be sacrificed?"

"Caspian went away to find Su for breakfast. Susan was in the library, I guess – no surprises there. Lucy was in the dining room, waiting for Caspian and Su. And here I am with you."

"And Aslan?"

Edmund hesitated, "Aslan left." _Well this is half-truth…_

"Why?"

_Drat!_ "He, um well… He," Edmund answered carefully, "left and will return today before lunch with… with Isabel Hunter."

The small smile that graced Peter's face vanished in an instant, only to be replaced by a stony expression.

Edmund upon noticing this, changed the topic, "Okay, enough of this. Come on, get up. Let's eat the delicious breakfast I brought for us. And I don't want to hear any word come out of your mouth, young man!"

Peter huffed and crawled out of the bed. He sat with Edmund on the couch. Before him were two trays: one contained his dinner – which he had completely ignored upon returning to his room last night – and the other contained a simple breakfast.

"I am guessing you did not eat much last night," Edmund commented casually.

Peter replied by mumbling under his breath.

"So let us just begin without any talks because we both are starving."

Peter nodded and then frowned, "Listen, Ed, about this uneaten food…"

"No word to Su, agreed."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"For everything…"

Edmund smiled, understanding what Peter was trying to say, "No problem mate!"

Peter smiled gratefully and then the two brothers dug in their meal.

**[][][][][][][][]**

The sun was beginning to set now.

Lucy sat on the floor cushions in the library, bent over a piece of canvas. Lucy looked up from the canvas, giving her eyes a rest. She admired her own drawing of the forest. She loved art and she admitted that she was pretty good at it, unlike her other siblings who were, to put it politely, _a mess_ when it came to drawing and sketching.

She glanced at Susan, who was sitting on the couch with her legs propped. In her hands was a thick book which she was reading fixedly. She had finished reading a quarter of it already. Lucy smiled, knowing that her sister would probably finish the entire book if she is left in peace for another few hours.

Lucy's gaze then travelled over to one of the numerous tables, where sitting huddled the three kings.

Lucy looked at Edmund first: he seemed to be absorbed in the law book that was open before him, reciting the laws that he read and occasionally looking up to listen to the others. Sometimes he would say something that would make the other two roll their eyes. Lucy smiled at her brother.

Edmund was the family-joker without doubt. Peter was humorous too, but he could never compete with Edmund. Over the past few years, it had become normal for the residents of the city to hear their youngest king being scolded by one of his siblings for playing some prank. His funny personality was loved by many young women in Narnia – a fact Edmund was aware of, unfortunately. But when it came to being the King, Edmund got so serious in work that he surprised everyone. The joking, hilarious nature got replaced by a serious, organized king. Even at the young age of sixteen, Edmund was a commendable judge of different matters and was capable of making extraordinary decisions. And couldn't help but be proud of his witty yet just brother.

Lucy's eyes then moved to Caspian who was sitting in the middle reading some parchment from a folder he had taken off a shelf from the records section of the library. He was wrapped up in his work as well, reading out old records and discussing things with the other two. Occasionally he would chuckle at something Edmund said or roll his eyes.

When they had met Caspian for the first time in the woods, Peter and Caspian had great differences. Even now, such differences did erupt between them, but they would eventually get over them and return to being friends again. Caspian was extremely close to the four Pevensies, almost a part of the family. He was really caring and was always there for the others when they needed him.

Next to Caspian was Peter, who was jotting down things on papers before him. He would read the text he had written, then look up and some times question the other two kings about something, and he also glared at Edmund when he cracked his jokes. Lucy smiled.

Her eldest brother was truly the heart of their small family. He was their father. He was their mother. He was their brother. He was their friend. He was their king. He was the best! Lucy knew that he loved them more than anything in the world and if ever the time came, he would gladly give his life for them. Even for Caspian…

_With this marriage his family would extend to his wife too, _Lucy wondered, _Will he care for her as much as he does for us?_

Lucy thought back to the morning and the afternoon that passed.

Peter had made no comment about the events of last night and had busied himself with work when he joined the others after breakfast. He had been quiet all day, deciding to only reply to the questions directed directly at him. His answers were short and to the point. His handsome face was mostly an unreadable mask, but his deep eyes told everyone tales of his distress. All of them respected his isolation and tried to avoid the topic of his marriage as much as possible. They knew well enough that the news will take time to sink in.

Right now, Caspian was saying something while Edmund was shuffling the papers of the book. Peter was frowning at something written on the papers as he chewed the end of the pencil he was holding.

_Matters of law! I am glad me and Su agreed to Caspian's suggestion of taking a break from them_, Lucy thought to herself, _going through records and law books is such a boring task_.

Shaking his head, Peter looked up to see Lucy staring at him. He smiled at her.

Lucy returned it gladly.

There was a knock on the door that gained everyone's attention. A servant entered the library and after a quick bow said, "Aslan has returned, your majesties and he has brought someone with him."

Susan stood up from the couch, putting her book aside. "Very well. Lead them to the Throne Room. We will be there to greet them immediately."

The man bowed and left.

The minute he left, four pairs of eyes settled on Peter, who was still staring at the door. Fear, nervousness and anger flitted across his face before he hid all his emotions behind a mask.

Edmund cleared his throat, "They will be waiting, let's go."

Caspian nodded went for the door followed by Edmund and Susan. Lucy walked over to Peter and took his hand in hers.

"Shall we?" She asked in a small voice.

He stared at her and then after tightening the grip on his sister's hand, nodded. Looking back at the door, Peter stepped forward with Lucy and towards the Throne room behind the other monarchs of Narnia.

* * *

**There you go. Good? Bad? Review and tell… I will be waiting...**

**Next chapter: You all (along with the Kings & Queens of Narnia) meet Lady Isabel Hunter… I will update as soon as I am done with it!**

**Thank you for reading and do, do review! The speed of my next update will depend greatly on your review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I am back, with another chapter – the one where you will finally get to meet the girl 'destined' for Peter… Ta-da! Here you go, enjoy!**

**P.S. thanks to all those who reviewed: ThunderStorm, YetTo781, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, and CraZZZy**

**Disclaimer: Narnia does not belong to me, and neither does Peter or Caspian. Oh, the cruel fate!**

* * *

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 4 – MEETING ISABEL HUNTER**

**.**

Every step towards the Throne Room seemed to Peter a step towards a disaster. He was dreading everything that would take place. A part of him wanted to turn in the opposite direction of the Throne Room and run away, far, far away. But still he kept on moving forward. Forward, to meet his 'queen-to-be', the girl that was chosen for him, the girl he did not wish to spend his rest of life with. But his wishes meant nothing now, only the prophecy did.

The grand doors of the Throne Room came into view and Peter's mind went blank.

He did not know what to expect.

He did not know how to act.

He did not know what to say.

He did not know anything.

All he knew was that he would go through that doors and meet the one who was chosen for him – without his opinion in the matter.

They stopped outside the doors.

Peter could feel the others giving him sideways glances, but he chose to ignore them. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the guards stationed outside the room to open the doors.

The door of the Throne Room opened and the five monarchs entered and stood side by side: Lucy to the right, with Peter next to her, Edmund in the middle of Peter and Caspian, followed by Susan at the left end.

"Your Majesties, may I present to you Lady Isabel Hunter," Aslan, who was standing before them said, "And Isabel, meet the kings and queens of Narnia."

Slowly a girl, about Susan's age, stepped from behind the lion and curtsied.

She was wearing a knee length, dark brown dress. Isabel was tall, a one to two of inches taller than Susan probably three inches shorter than Peter, and slim. She had thick and long auburn wavy hair that reached below her mid-back and a pretty face with slight freckles. Her skin was fair and her lips soft pink. She had mesmerizing eyes, which were looking at them, as if waiting for someone to make a move. (**A/N:** Link to her picture in my profile... Check it out!)

Edmund leaned towards Caspian and whispered quietly, "Peter is one lucky boy… she is beautiful!"

Caspian who was still looking at the fair maiden before him simply nodded in agreement.

The room went completely silent as they continued to look at each other.

Edmund,realizing the silliness of the silence, quickly snapped out of his inspections and went forward to Isabel. "Welcome, Lady Isabel, I am King Edmund," Taking her hand in his, he kissed the back of her hand lightly.

Leave it to Edmund to treat the women correctly. He was no casanova, but he did know how to treat the members of the opposite sex really well...

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my king," Isabel said, smiling. Her voice was magical: soft and sweet, just like cotton candy.

Edmund could detect slight hints of shyness, nervousness and fear in it. _I bet she will be a good singer_, he thought. "The pleasure is all mine, but please call me Edmund, or Ed for short."

"You have a beautiful smile, Isabel," Lucy said coming forward and hugging Isabel, surprising the latter with display of such affection, "I am Lucy."

"Thank you, Lucy." Isabel said when Lucy let go of her, "I believe Aslan was right. You really are very sweet."

Lucy giggled slightly and then led her to the others. Stopping in front of the Gentle Queen, Lucy began the job of introducing Isabel to others, "This is Susan."

"I am glad I will have a girl my age to talk to, Isabel," The two girls shook hands, smiling at each other.

"Next up is Caspian," Lucy said, pushing Isabel lightly in front of the said king, who smiled and kissed her hand like Edmund did and said, "It is an honor to have you here, milady."

When Isabel was done thanking him, Lucy pushed her in front of Peter.

"And this is my eldest brother, and the High-King, Peter." With that, the young queen stepped back.

Peter had been staring at a wall blankly. He now turned his gaze away from there and to the girl in front of him. Up till now, he had not examined Isabel from head to toe like the others had and even now he just looked at her face enough to notice that she was good-looking.

"My lady" He said slowly and inclined his head.

Isabel nodded and bowed her head a little in return, saying nothing but the words, "My King."

She stepped back just as Peter returned his gaze to an abstract painting on the wall.

Standing a few steps from them, Susan felt like slapping her forehead with her hand hard. _Honestly, Peter… _Shaking her thoughts, she decided to make things less awkward and be more welcoming towards the girl.

She moved forward. "Well, now that you have met all of us," She said to Isabel, "Lets go to the dining room. I am sure you must be starving."

"Yes, it is almost dinner time too," Aslan spoke, "I will go now. But Peter, before you retire for the day, I want to meet you in your study."

"… Alright, Aslan." The High King said.

"To the dining room then!" Edmund said in his most mannish voice, "If you would follow me, Lady Isabel."

**[][][][][][][][]**

Dinner was a quiet matter that evening.

Lucy did not like this one bit.

Dinner always used to be fun. Just to annoy Susan, Edmund would eat like an animal. Caspian and Peter would say funny things that would make Lucy choke on her food. They would all talk about different things. All in all, it was a happy event.

But today, today Lucy felt that she was sitting at a funeral. The tension was in the air. Barely any words were spoken.

Susan and Caspian had started talking, hoping that Peter would soon join the conversation like he usually did. But that did not happen this time. Peter chose to stay focused on his plate.

Edmund had talked to Isabel once or twice, to which she replied politely and to the point.

The three had then shared a glance with each other and then shaking their heads, buried themselves in their food, not to look up again.

_They could have tried harder_, Lucy thought, _this silence is not good. Do I have to do everything?_

With that, Lucy addressed Isabel, "I love your dress, Isabel."

Isabel looked up from her barely eaten food, "Thank you, Queen Lucy."

"Just Lucy." Lucy took a sip of her drink, "Susan and I love dresses. Do you love dresses?"

"I guess so…"

"Why do you like dresses?"

"I think because I am a girl."

"Of course." The young queen laughed, "Will you help me design a dress for my birthday?"

"Of course, Que – Lucy"

"My birthday is next month. I will turn thirteen." Lucy said proudly, "When is your birthday, Isabel?"

Isabel smiled, "My birthday passed a fortnight ago."

"Oh." Lucy said, "So much for having an extra ball! How old are you?"

"I turned eighteen. Life in your world moves really slowly."

"I suppose it does," Susan joined the talk, "If I am not wrong, then you were not even seventeen when you left this world?"

"Yes," Isabel replied with a sad expression, "I spent one year and two months in New York."

"You lived in America?" Edmund asked and when Isabel nodded in affirmative, "How did you survive in our world? I mean, you were born and brought up here, and this world is quite different than that one."

"Aslan told me all I needed to know," Isabel paused to take a small bite, and after swallowing it continued, "It is not difficult living in your world, it is just, as you said, _different_. If you know the trick to surviving, you can easily do it."

"Smart!" Edmund commented, "You should help me with my work. In fact, why don't you do mine for… a _month_?"

"You are not going to run away from your work!" Caspian said, "Right Peter?"

"Hmm?" Peter looked up from his food the first time that evening.

"You have been sitting here _all _along and you don't even know what we're talking about?" Susan asked incredulously.

Peter stared at her for a few moments before turning to Edmund, "Caspian is right, Ed. Your work is yours only. Getting help is one thing, but I will not let you hand it over to _someone_ entirely." With that said, Peter returned to his dinner.

"Geesh, Pete…" Edmund, "I was just saying. You and Caspian don't have to lecture me about it."

The dining room fell into silence once again.

**[][][][][][][][]**

"The meal was delicious," Isabel said to Susan courteously once the food was finished, "Thank you"

"You're most welcome" Susan smiled, "But you don't have to thank us for everything, Isabel, not even for the room you will be staying in for now. Obviously, this will be your temporary room, after the wedding you will move in the High-King's chambers."

"Of course," Came the reply in a low voice.

The sound of a chair being pulled back filled the room and everyone turned to look at Peter who was standing. Looking at everyone but Isabel, Peter said, "I think I will be retiring now. Good night to all."

Without even waiting for a reply, the handsome king turned on his heels and went out of the room.

Isabel watched the High-King walk out of the room.

High-King, Peter Pevensie, a handsome man, a year older than her from what she had been told, a brave man, with extraordinary qualities, being the perfect king, an intelligent ruler, a skilled warrior, a loving brother, a caring friend… and now her _fiancé_.

She hadn't had much time to think about how she felt right now. Everything had been such a rush that a part of her told her that she was dreaming.

It had been a normal day. She had woken up, got dressed, and was headed for the library since it was the weekend and she didn't have work or classes. She was walking down the road when she felt a strange magnetic force pulling her towards a deserted alley. She knew she should not go in isolated places like that but the pull was so strong – almost magical – that she couldn't help but move closer. She walked quietly down the alley, her heart beating frantically in her chest and her senses on alert, when she faced a dead end. The pull had wanted her to move through the wall. She felt as if she was going mad when she realized what was happening. Without another thought, she had walked through the wall only to find herself in a lush green forest, with the Great Lion standing before her.

"Isabel?"

The sound of her name being called made Isabel snap out of her thoughts, only to look at Susan, who was staring at her as if waiting for an answer, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked, would you like to go to your room now?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Well then," the Gentle Queen stood up, "Follow me and Lucy."

Isabel turned to wish a good night to the kings and then followed the Queens out of the dining room.

After going through a couple of hallways and corridors, they stopped before a door which Lucy opened and entered, followed by Susan and Isabel. Isabel looked around the room. It was spacious, with a huge window on one side, a four-poster bed on the second, a mirror and dresser on the third where as the fourth wall was occupied by a huge fire place. Two comfortable looking armchairs stood before it. A door could be seen on the far end of the wall with the dresser, which Isabel guessed led to the washing chambers.

"I hope you like it." Lucy said, sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Oh, I love it," Isabel replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Thank –"

"Didn't I tell you not to thank us?" Susan smiled, playfully crossing her arms as she moved to sit on the other armchair.

"Forgive me, my Queen."

"It's Susan. Honestly, you are just like Caspian; he has problems with calling us by our names as well!" Susan laughed and then turned serious, "Listen, Isabel, about Peter… I know he seemed rude to you but –"

Isabel shook her head, "I understand. I know this is hard, for both of us." She looked up to see both queens looking at her, as if wanting her to speak more, "I knew all along about the prophecy and I still cannot bring myself to believe it, for believing it would mean accepting that I will be the wife of the High-King."

"You are going through a hard time."

"Believe me, I have been through worse."

"Well, then I guess you are very brave."

"I find that contradictory." Isabel ran a hand through her hair, "there is nothing brave in watching your family die, in not being able to protect them, and then running away like a coward just because you were told to do so."

The room was silent. "… I'm sorry. It was not my intention to remind you of your bad memories."

"You don't have to be sorry." Isabel replied, shaking her head, her posture calm. "These are some memories I cannot get rid of. I have learnt to live with them."

"Well I apologize nonetheless," Susan insisted, "for this, for Peter's attitude, and for… for everything that you have to go through."

Isabel smiled, "Like I said, you don't have to apologize – none of these are your faults. Please, I am alright, so let us drop this topic."

"If you say so…" Susan said, standing up, "Very well then, I believe you will be tired. Since I did not know of your size, I was not able to arrange clothes for you. So, I will send you one of my nightgowns for tonight, and tomorrow we will get clothes for you." She held up a hand, "Don't thank me. Sweet dreams!"

With that she left the room, Lucy behind her.

Isabel simply sat there on the bed, thinking how much her life had changed in one day. She was so tired. She absently touched her pendant as her thoughts ran back to earlier that day.

She had spent a long time talking to Aslan, during which Aslan had told her about everything that happened in Narnia while she was gone, told her about the High-King, and discussed her future. After that, she had told Aslan about her life in New York, which was not much, and then they had travelled all the way to the Palace.

A knock on the door swept her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to find Lucy holding a light pink nightgown for her. She took the article of clothing from her, thanked her and invited her in.

"I like you, Isabel," Lucy declared, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Isabel. "I really like you. True, I barely know you and it is too early to decide, however I think that you are the one meant for my big brother."

Isabel was quiet. She did not know how to react, so she quietly listened as the young, Valiant Queen continued.

"I believe that the eyes of the person before you reveal a lot about them. I looked into yours and I found nothing but a pure heart. I know you and Peter are going through an uneasy phase – it was quite obvious – but I believe that if you give yourself time, you will fall in love with him. He is a really good man, an extraordinary person actually, one that you can't help but fall in love with." Standing up, Lucy added, "And given time, I am sure he will be head over heels in love with you too. Until then, you have me as a friend, and as a sister."

With a beautiful, childish smiled that hid her intelligence she left the room but not before saying a cute, "'Night!"

Isabel remained seated on the spot, thinking back to Lucy's words.

_Aslan knows what will happen_, she thought as she picked up the nightgown and moved towards the washroom, _I can only hope that it is for the best…_

* * *

**Chapter four ends here… I wanted to reveal more of Isabel's thoughts but it is 2 at night and I am so tired, so you will have to wait for them until next chapter, which I will post soon...**  
**The link to Isabel's picture is posted in my profile, do check it out. I have seen more beautiful girls, I am sure you would have too. But I don't know why when I looked at this picture I just felt that this was Isabel. She seemed to fit into my picture well.**

**I want your comments on the chapter as well as Isabel… I will be waiting. DO REVIEW… DON'T FORGET!**


	6. Chapter 5

**G**reetings all my wonderful readers! I am back with a speedy update… I am just having so much fun writing this story that I cannot help but update almost daily! I finished writing this chapter in three hours so forgive me if you find any mistakes in it…

**Review Responses:**

**NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy: **here is the update you wanted! And I am glad that you like Isabel. As for her and Peter getting along… Isabel is reserved and Peter is arrogant… I don't know… keep on reading! ;)  
**Fictionfrek 101**: thank you for telling me about the site. I will definitely check it out. As for Archenland, I know things were inaccurate but I just wanted a way to introduce Isabel. Other than that, it has nothing to do with my story. As for a higher-level Suspian romance kicking in… you will have to keep on reading; but I do hope this chapter satisfies you a little bit for now…!  
**CraZZZy**: Calm down! Too much chocolate would do you harm… oh who am I kidding? I am the one who eats it all the time! :p Other than that, thank you for the review and here is the next chapter.  
**Aslan's Author**: Hey! I am glad you like my story. Keep on reading. Trust me, there will be a lot of Isabel Hunter in it!  
**YetTo781:** Yes, Peter was rude wasn't he? Him covering up... let's see! As for Suspian, stay tuned!

Now on with the chapter; But, But, But **Note: There is a gift for my readers. Do read what I have written at the end of the chapter.** Now, go on… read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me; it belongs to the person who wrote it!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 5 – THE GENTLE QUEEN TAKES ACTION**

**.**

Morning came sooner than Peter had wanted. He lay on his bed, awake – thanks to the sunlight coming in from the huge window: he had forgotten to pull the curtains over the window after he returned from his study last night. He was going over the conversation he had had with Aslan. Parts of it still flashed through his mind:

"_Aslan, I am just nineteen. Nineteen, Aslan! I am just a boy. How can I marry her? I don't think I am ready yet."  
"Quite the contrary, I think you are… Just believe in yourself."_

_..._

_"I don't love her. I barely even looked at her. Don't you think she deserves someone better than me?"  
"There is no one better than you for her, and she for you. Give it some time, my child, I know the two of you will fall in love with each other."  
"More like learn to love… and that would only be because we wouldn't have any other choice, not because we wanted to."  
"I will say no further, I will just ask you this question some time later."_

_..._

"Why me, Aslan, why me?"  
"Because it is your destiny."  
"More like my cruel fate…"  
"No child, your true destiny. You are meant to be with her."

...

"How will I say those oaths of marriage when I won't even mean them?"  
"Well then, you will have to mean them."  
"You are forcing me to live a lie, Aslan; one that will stretch till the end of my life"  
"No, Peter, I am merely telling you to accept the truth."

...

"Whatever I say, you just remain resolute that I am supposed to marry her. You won't even listen to me, so why have this 'meeting'?"  
"I know you are not satisfied with all that is happening, but one day, you will understand all that I am saying, you will understand all that is happening. As for having this meeting – I merely want to remind you that you agreed to marry her. She will be your wife. You will have to give her all her rights."  
A moments pause, "I know"  
"It will take some time, accepting her as your wife, and perhaps some more time in loving her entirely, but you must remember all the vows you will make to her and you must live up to them."  
"I know, Aslan, and that is something I will do. I will fulfill all my duties towards her. You do not have to worry about it."

...

"You are a strong man, Peter, and you have a family that loves you, and friends who care for you. They will be with you. I am sure that with their support and with your own strength, you will go through all this easily"  
"Thank you, Aslan. I hope so."  
"I hope you do not hate me, Peter."  
"How can someone ever hate you, Aslan?" Peter had smiled and placed his hand on the lion's shiny mane, "You are much too good for that!"

Peter chuckled at the last part. Yes, he could never hate Aslan. Even though he was not much happy with the idea of this marriage, deep down he knew that Aslan would never do something to hurt him or to make his life miserable. Peter trusted the Great Lion completely, and now only hoped that all that happens ends up well. With that thought, the High-King got up and went to his washroom to freshen up before he went to dining room for breakfast.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

_I have to talk to Peter before breakfast. I don't want his rude behavior at the dining table again_, with this thought in her mind, Queen Susan exited her chambers and ran down the hallway, hoping to catch Peter before he reached the dining hall. As she rounded a corner, she saw Caspian's surprised face before she crashed into him. The two of them toppled over to the ground, their fall made worse by Susan's speed.

"Oof!" Caspian groaned as his back made impact with the hard marble and as Susan landed on top of him. For a second he could not breathe and for a millisecond he thought he would die. Before he could even berate himself for that silly thought, the air filled his lungs again. On the top of him, Susan was panting slightly, due to her running. That was when Caspian realized their position. He was sprawled on the floor with the Gentle Queen's body pressing against his. He felt his face heat up for reasons unknown to him.

Slowly, Susan raised her head, only to look at Caspian's face only inches from hers. His dark hair was sprawled all around his face. A lock rested on his nose and Susan felt this strange urge to push it away. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed through it and his black eyes reflecting a little embarrassment and a lot of confusion were looking at her. Susan couldn't help but think that the king was indeed good-looking.

"… My lady?" It took Susan a second to realize that Caspian had spoken these words, but when she did she quickly placed her hands on his chest and propped herself up. His hands quickly made their way to her waist as he helped her sit, and then got up too. Susan was blushing slightly as Caspian's hands left her body, "A-Are you alright, my queen?"

"Y-yes" Susan stuttered, "I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure?"

Susan looked at him, only to find concern etched on his striking face, "Yes, Caspian. I was just in a hurry. I am sorry; I did not mean to bump into you."

"Crash, you mean?" Caspian laughed, "It's alright. No one got hurt. Now, I hope you wouldn't mind telling me the reason of your hurry. I would love to help you."

Up till now, the reason for entirely forgotten by the queen, however, as Caspian mentioned it she remembered it and quickly stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to meet Peter."

"You will, in the dining room."

"No, I have to meet him before that." Upon seeing the perplexed look on the king's face she added quickly, "No time to explain. But I have to talk to him."

She was a few feet away when she heard Caspian call, "I will see you in the dining room then?"

"Yes." Few more steps later she turned around "Isabel?"

"I will escort her there."

"Alright. See you." With that, Susan turned around and ran, hoping to get to the high king on time.

A few minutes later, Susan reached the High-King's chambers and to her utter dismay, no one was in them. Without thinking, she dashed out and ran towards the dining room. Her heart gave a sigh of relief when she saw Peter, a few feet from the entrance, walking towards it. She called out to him. He stopped and turned around to face her, his gaze questioning.

"Pete!" Susan panted, as skidded to a halt before her brother, "I was looking for you."

"And congratulations, you found me," Peter replied.

"Why so rude?"

Peter shrugged in response.

"We have to talk." Without waiting for an answer, Susan took Peter's hand and pulled him. Reluctantly, the latter obliged and followed his sister. Susan led him onto a terrace overlooking the entire Telmar city. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is Narnia," Peter said, looking at Susan and then at the city, "It is supposed to be beautiful."

"Agreed. And we are the kings and queens of this place. Everybody loves us. Sometimes it feels like some strange dream, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, but it isn't – and I am glad for that." A pause then "But I assume this is not what you wanted to talk to me about."

"No, it isn't."

"… Then?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Isabel."

"What about her?"

"She seems a fine girl to me, Peter." Peter exhaled in frustation but otherwise remained quiet. The Gentle Queen continued, "She is going through the same things time as you. She was called away from the life she was living _only _to be told that she will have to marry someone she does not know. You, of all people, should know the feeling."

"Yes, I do. So?"

"So treat her well, Pete."

"What?" Peter asked, looking at his sister incredulously, "It's not like I ordered her to be hanged."

"Honestly, Peter," Susan crossed her arms, "You didn't even talk to her. Leave that, you did not even _look _at her, for goodness sake!"

"I did."

"Really? Then what color is her hair?"

"Umm… some dark color?"

"Lucky guess."

"Look, I have to marry her, Susan. I'm sure I will have a lot of time to figure out the color of her hair."

"No, you look, Peter. You have to accept the fact that you have to marry her and you have to accept the fact that you will have to talk to her and show her some politeness."

"What did I do so wrong that I'm getting this lecture from you?"

"'Getting help is one thing, but I will not let you hand it over to _someone_ entirely'" Susan quoted Peter's words from last night, "Did you notice your tone, Peter Pevensie, when you said these words? And did you even think what you were saying?" Peter was silent, "Lovely way of welcoming someone – let alone your wife-to-be – by telling them that you do not trust them and that you will be better off without them."

"I did not mean these words like that. I was just trying to tell Ed that he has to do his work by himself."

"I know, Pete, but you don't expect her to know that? Given the circumstances and the events that are happening… things are complicated and will clear up slowly," the queen sighed, "Besides, you knew Ed was joking, don't you? You know as well as I do that Edmund is much focused when it comes to his work."

"Yes, but I was just –"

"I know, Peter, I know." A pause, "All I am saying is that it will not _kill _you to acknowledge Isabel. And if you cannot be nice to her, at least don't be rude to her. You are the magnificent High-King, Peter, and I have seen you live up to your title but don't let one unexpected patch in life change your true being. You are much too strong and smart to let that happen. Hmm?" Peter slowly nodded, his eyes somewhere on the floor, thinking. "I'm proud of you, brother and I believe in you and I know you will make things right, just know that."

Peter smiled slightly as he looked back at his sister, "Thanks."

"Breakfast?"

"You go." Peter shook his head to stop Susan from objecting, "I'll join you in a moment."

Susan looked at him closely for a second before saying 'Come soon' and walking away.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Thank you for the clothes you sent, Queen Susan" Isabel said during breakfast.

"Didn't I tell you not to thank me?" Susan asked, and then laughed, "Isabel is just like Caspian! No matter how much you stop him, he will still address you with your titles and all that. Caspian just smiled at the Gentle Queen. When Susan had returned to the dining hall, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Isabel were seated and waiting for them. The Gentle Queen had told the others to start eating and that Peter will join then shortly. At least she hoped so. However, all her hopes were fulfilled when Peter came in and took a seat between Edmund and Lucy, apologizing for his tardiness. Breakfast was better than the dinner last night. Even though Isabel was still a little reserved – which was natural – and Peter was a little quiet – which was expected – still there was less tension in the air. Everyone had talked for at least three to four times, something that Susan considered a good sign. Also, no one had said something awkward or wrong. It was just a healthy meal with small, healthy conversation.

"So, Peter," Edmund said through mouthfuls of toast, "How did the meeting with Aslan go last night?"

Susan felt like slapping herself on the forehead. Even though no one knew what the meeting was about, they had guessed that it had something to do with Peter's marriage. She aimed a kick at Edmund from under the table and gave a satisfied smirk when the heels she was wearing made their mark.

"Ouch, Susan! What was that for?"

The satisfied smirk quickly vanished as she heard Peter say these words and move his hand down to rub his leg. Susan began, slightly embarrassed and slightly guilty, "I – I – err – mistake? Oops my bad!"

"How can she be the best archer in the whole of Narnia," Peter muttered, glaring at Susan, "when she can't even aim a kick properly?"

"Hey," Edmund said interrupting the glare contest between the High-King and the High-Queen, "Su was aiming a kick at someone? Who?" He then shrunk as these glares were shot at him. Taking four bites one after the other he stuttered, "M-Me? W-What did I do?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." With that Peter returned to his meal. Susan sighed and soon followed his example. "Shut up, Lu" Peter said after a minute to a giggling Lucy who only giggled harder. Peter sighed in frustration, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that your face when Susan hit you was so funny." She said in between giggles. At this Susan, Edmund, Caspian all snorted into their foods. Isabel was smiling as she looked at her food.

"All right, I am out of here." Peter was about to get up when Edmund pushed him back in his seat. Glaring at the feeble apologies from the other kings and queens which clearly told him that they did not mean a single word of it, Peter scoffed and took a bite of his food. After swallowing it, he began, "The meeting with Aslan," At this five pairs of eyes looked up at him surprised – though one of them which belonged to a new face quickly lowered again. No one expected Peter to talk about his talk with the Lion, "was interesting and long. I returned really late to my quarters. Why did you ask, Ed?"

"No special reason," Edmund gulped down his food and wondered how much he could push Peter, "So, what did you talk about?" When Peter raised his eyebrows, "I mean, I just wanted to know if it was something that needed our attention, you know, if you needed help or something."

"As a matter of fact there is. There is an event coming up," Peter replied indifferently, "Aslan wants me to get married seven days from today."

"What?" Four voices rose simultaneously. Surprise and shock dripped from them. Across from Peter, Isabel looked up abruptly in astonishment. Her eyes locked for a second with Peter's as they quietly stared at each other. Peter then broke the gaze as he turned to look at the others who were bombarding him with questions. He looked at their faces, they were so shocked. Their expressions were so… so weird. He couldn't help it – he chuckled and said, "Calm down, everybody! Relax… now ask, but one by one."

"A week of bachelorhood? Only? You agreed?" Edmund was the first.

"Well, yes. Like I said, Aslan wants the – the _wedding _to take place next week. He asked me if I had any problems with it. I didn't." _Better get it over with_, he thought to himself.

"Of course you didn't! What did you do, Peter? One week – so soon? And you're telling us now?" Susan was next.

"What did I do? And what is wrong with having a wedding after a week?"

"_Everything!_ You should have asked us."

Peter bit back a harsh retort that came into his mind and simply shrugged.

"Yay! A wedding – it will be amazing. Dresses and decorations. It will be so much fun. I cannot wait." Lucy jumped in her seat excitedly. Peter smiled at her sister, although his smile faltered a bit when Lucy hugged Isabel – who was sitting on her other side saying, "When you get married to Peter, you will be my sister too. We will have so much fun." Isabel, shocked again, could only smile slightly and hug the little girl back.

"This is good news. Congratulations High-King Peter… and to you too Lady Isabel." Caspian said, making the king in question tear his eyes away from his little sister and onto the speaking man.

"Thank you, Caspian."

"Thank you, my king" Isabel replied in a low voice to Caspian.

"Enough talk" Susan said, "Finish your breakfast. And then I want to see all of you in the library after exactly two hours. All of you – no exceptions, and be there on time."

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked as her elder sister finished her glass of juice and walked towards the door.

"To talk to Aslan." With that the Gentle Queen left the other five confused.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Peter walked into the library. He checked the time – there was still ten minutes till everybody came and listened to what Susan had to say. He frowned. Susan had left suddenly at the breakfast and Peter could tell that she had something on her mind. _I wonder why she went to meet Aslan?_

He shook himself away from his thoughts. He will find out soon enough. In the meantime, he decided to read something. He walked through the rows of books to the shelf where he knew that the literature books were. He read the spines of books looking for something that would catch his eye. He finally selected a poetry book and pulled it out. As he did he realized that the book behind this book was pulled out at the same time because the minute the poetry book was removed from the shelf, he found himself staring at a pair of eyes. There was something attractive about them. The color perhaps; he had never seen such eyes before… and he liked them. Their person quickly looked down and stepped back. Now Peter could see the person's face through the small opening. Before he could react, he heard Edmund say from the other side – it seemed he was standing nearby, "Lady Isabel, if you've chosen the book you wanted, can we please run away from the library?"

"Why would you want to run away?" Peter asked as he moved to the next row only to find Isabel standing before the shelf, looking down with a novel in her hands and Edmund a few steps away from her leaning against the pillar with his arms folded.

"Pete!" Edmund said, "What are you doing here?"

"Reading," He nodded to Isabel slightly, who curtsied with the words 'My king', "You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't know. Susan seemed serious when she left… and she frightens me when she is serious."

Peter shook his head, smiling, "Don't you want to know what she has to say?"

"I'm sure you would inform me if it was important."

"You sure are wrong, because I won't"

"But, what if she will lecture us about something?"

"What did you do _this _time, young man?"

"Me? Nothing… yet! In any case her lectures are torture, and you know that"

"In that case, we all should be there. We will suffer it all together."

"I'm your little brother. I know you will never let me suffer. Being the nice brother you are, you will listen to all Su has to say… and let me go. Right?"

"Wrong. Just shut up and stay here."

"Fine." Edmund stomped his foot like a girl and went away to sit on a couch, leaving a victorious Peter and an amused Isabel behind. Once Edmund was gone, Peter shook his head and looked back, only to realize who he was left with: his wife-to-be. Isabel – on the other hand – felt nervous as she stared at the young man looking at her. She was careful not to look him in the eye. She thought about what he would say to her and wondered if she should say something first. Before she could think any further, without a word, Peter turned around and went away to find an armchair for him so he could read in peace.

Isabel stared at the place where Peter stood seconds ago. Disappointment, hurt, anger and relief all attacked her heart at the same time. She did not know how exactly she should feel. Her thoughts were still confused and she could make no sense of it. Not wishing to be drowned in the sea of her thoughts, she walked away from the shelves to see an annoyed Edmund who was continuously muttering under his breath sitting on one side of a two-seater couch. Across from him, on an armchair, sat the High-King, who was reading his book. Edmund noticed her and called out to her. She smiled and went forward, taking her seat beside Edmund. She opened her book and began to read.

About fifteen minutes later, Lucy skipped into the library. "Hello everybody!" She said as she waved to Isabel and Edmund, and placed a kiss on Peter's cheek before she seated herself on her favorite floor cushions. Caspian soon joined them too after he dragged an armchair to seat himself in. They waited for the Gentle Queen, their curiosity building high with every moment.

Fifteen minutes late, she entered the library in a hurry and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw everybody seated. They all looked up at her and Caspian got up to offer her his seat, which after thanking him, she took. Caspian dragged a chair for himself. Once everyone was seated and comfortable, they all looked at Susan expectantly, who was arranging some papers in her lap and held a pencil in her hand.

Once she was satisfied, she looked up and stared at each face before she began, "I will be direct and to the point. I talked to Aslan about Peter's and Isabel's marriage being next week. Aslan, as always, has his reasons. I begged him to postpone it, not because I have some problems with Isabel but because I think we will not have enough time to arrange it. But since Isabel had told Aslan that she would be ready to marry whenever he said and" A pause as she frowned at Peter, "because a certain someone did not bother to ask us before agreeing to his wedding date, Aslan said it would be better if the wedding took place next week." Another pause, "So people, it is time to take some action."

**

* * *

**Ooo… What will Susan's action be? Peter's wedding in a week? Suspian will happen or not?  
Stay tuned to find out!

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

**Now, a small gift for my readers – A small preview of the next chapter:**

_... Submitting to her fatigue, she closed her eyes_.

_Knock. Knock._

_The tapping on the door made her jump. She sighed and stood up, wondering who it was. Slipping into her white silk robe, she walked towards the door and opened it. She froze..._

Yes… you guessed it right: the next chapter is almost (90%) ready and it will be a long one. Do review and I will post it soon! Also, guess who this is! :P

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Hope you liked this chapter and the preview… Now: **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**  
Thank you… till next time!  
**NR137.**


	7. Chapter 6

**M**y wonderful readers! Hi and welcome again! I am back with a new chapter... I hope you enjoy reading it... because I enjoyed writing it!

As always, Thanks to my reviewers: ******Fictionfrek 101, ****NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, ****Whiterosieu, Toto-22, FAnTASY, and ****YetTo781:** your reviews mean a lot to me, really. Thank you and keep on reading and reviewing! :)

Now, on with the chapter! I will talk to you at the end!

**Disclaimer**: I am just a fan-writer who wishes to satisfy my imagination. I do not own Narnia in any way.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 6 – COMPLEX RELATIONSHIPS**

**.**

Susan paused as she looked at her small audience keenly, "So people, it is time to take some action."

"I'll get my sword right away!" Edmund said, standing up, but he sat down again as the Gentle Queen looked at him _not-so-gently_. Caspian and Peter laughed inwardly.

"As I was saying," Susan continued, "We have a wedding to plan. There is so much to do. And we have little – wait, almost no time. So we have to start immediately. That is why I called you here."

"What?" Peter said in disbelief, "That is the reason why you called me here?"

"Yes."

"What a waste of time."

"Peter, it is your wedding."

"Still."

"I want it to be perfect. The High-King is getting married after all…"

"Like I said: Waste. Of. Time! I am out of here."

"You get up from that seat and it will pretty much be the last thing you ever do."

"Go on threat me." Peter said as he closed the book he was reading and stood, "I don't care. I am out of here."

"Peter, please. I agree with Susan." Lucy said, "You are the best brother ever and we want your wedding to be the best wedding ever. It may be a 'waste of time' to you, but it is not for us." She blinked her eyes sweetly at her older brother who sighed and sat back down. Lucy always knew his weak points.

Susan kept on glaring at Peter. _Did our conversation in the morning have no effect on him?_ Apparently not, because here he was, sitting across from Isabel, saying that this marriage was a 'waste of time' to him; that Isabel's existence was insignificant to him. Susan shook her head angrily and began again. "Yes, well, whether a waste or not, we still have to plan this wedding and I want my brother's wedding to be an event that would be talked about forever! So we will start from the root – Peter and Isabel."

Everyone looked at the two people in question. Isabel lowered her eyes to the floor and remained quiet. "What?" Peter asked, uncomfortable.

"Have thought about anything for your wedding?"

Peter glared at her. _I had no time to think! It was bombarded all over me two days ago._ "Well… no." He replied, "But, I want Ed to be my best man and Caspian to be the groomsman. That is if they want."

"What?" Edmund burst out, "You want me to be your best man? Even after all I have done to you? I have been the worst little brother ever –"

"– which is exactly why you fit in the criteria!" Peter joked but then continued seriously, "You are the best little brother I could have had. I want you to be my best man at the wedding – but it seems you have already been my best man throughout my life."

Edmund just got up, pulled up Peter so that he too was standing, and hugged his brother tightly. It was an embrace Peter happily returned. Yes, he may not have planned anything for his wedding, but this much was sure – his little joker of a brother would be his best man. Edmund was delighted beyond imagination that his brother chose him. He always knew that Peter loved him, but to him, this just seemed like some sort of testimony: Peter was giving him one of the most important positions on his most important day. As they parted, Edmund said, "I would love to be your best man." The two brothers then took their respective seats, beaming at each other.

Caspian was staring at Peter wide-eyed. He would not be able to say anything any time soon. That was sure. He was _beyond _surprised. It was a prestige, being asked by Peter to be his groomsman. It was proof that Peter considered him a sincere and close friend. Few moments later, Caspian smiled and stuttered, "I- It w-would be a-an honor." Peter smiled in return and nodded his thanks.

"Okay best man done and groomsman done." Susan said scribbling on her papers, "And you, Isabel?"

Isabel shook her head sadly. "I do not know anyone… However, you have been very kind to me. I was wondering if you and Queen Lucy would like to be my bridesmaids."

"Us? Your bridesmaids?" Lucy almost choked, "Are you kidding?"

"I understand if you don't want to –"

"No, no! I mean, that would be great! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then I and Su will gladly be your bridesmaids." Lucy clapped with excitement. Susan nodded her approval to Isabel and mouthed a 'thank you' to which Isabel just smiled.

Susan then scribbled something more in her papers. "Now that that is decided, I want all of you – including the bride and groom – tell me if you have any ideas or plans?"

"What type of ideas or plans?" Caspian asked

"Anything."

"That is not a very good way to start."

"Well then what is a good way to start?"

"First, you can see how many events we will have."

"There is the wedding ceremony itself and the wedding reception after that."

"I was thinking of a bachelor's party for Pete." Edmund spoke, "You know, a boys night out, full of boyish things to do and a lot of fun."

"NO!" Susan said firmly.

"What? Why?"

"You cannot have a bachelor's party. Those _things _are barbaric!"

"As the 'best man' I have every right to throw the groom a stag night. Just because someone doesn't approve does not mean you cannot have it. There is no law like that, and trust me, I would know if there were."

"I don't need a bachelor's party" Peter interrupted.

"As the groom, you have no right to deny the rights of your groomsmen" he pointed at himself and Caspian, "As long as our intentions are well, we can arrange a party for you."

Peter sunk back in his chair. Susan glowered and then reluctantly made some more notes.

"How about we have a bridal shower for Isabel too?" Lucy said after a minute long silence. Susan brightened up at the idea but Isabel interrupted:

"You don't have to give me a bridal shower, really."

"Nonsense." Lucy waved off and then intelligently repeated the line Edmund had said about denying the rights of bridesmaids. Susan smirked at the bride-to-be and wrote some more things down on her paper. She then frowned and held up two fingers as she continued to write, to show that she would be indulged in her writing for 2 minutes.

"Bridal shower?" Edmund said in a tone that was a perfect mixture of insolence, mockery and haughtiness. He was a brother after all, and he loved teasing his sisters. "What's that? Do you all take a bath that day?"

"Why do you ask?" Lucy replied irritated, "Oh, so you could arrange some binoculars for the event?"

"'Binoculars for the event'" Edmund mimicked Lucy's expression, "NO! I'm just wondering why you are having a stupid girl's party."

"Well, if you can have a stupid bachelor's party then so can we. It is only fair, or have you forgotten the meaning of 'fair', Edmund the _Just_?"

"Real funny, Lu, but it still doesn't make me laugh."

"That is because it wasn't meant to make you laugh."

"Well, that's because only some chosen bright people like me have the talent to make others laugh."

"Yes, chosen bright people – like clowns"

"Why, you –"

"Shut up!" Peter shouted, "You both are giving me a headache."

"He started it."

"She started it."

"Well, no matter who started it, you have to stop now."

"Are they always like this?" Isabel whispered to Caspian, who just nodded and looked back at the three siblings, totally entertained.

"People shut up and please focus!" Susan said on the top of her lungs, getting everyone's attention, "We have a wedding to plan – not just any wedding, the High-King's wedding – and it is supposed to be great. We know who the groomsmen and bridesmaids will be. And we know that we will be having three events: Bachelor's party, Bridal Shower and the Wedding. So, Edmund what are your plans for the Bachelor's party?"

"Have an awesome bachelor's party and have so much fun!" Edmund cheered, spreading his arms wide.

"Uh-huh."

"Look, I have to discuss the details with Peter and Caspian."

"Well, you should hurry up with that!" Susan said exasperatedly, "Ok so we still have a lot to do. And since I know how organized Ed is, we will be getting no where if I wait for him to draw up a list of things." Edmund's huff was ignored by everyone, "So, I drew a list, and if do all the things in it – everything will be under control, hopefully." With that, Susan placed her papers on the coffee table before them. All the others leaned in to read Susan's handwriting:

_PETER'S AND ISABEL'S WEDDING _

_Groomsmen__: Edmund (Best man) and Caspian  
__Bridesmaids__: Lucy and Susan  
__Events__: Bachelor's party, Bridal Shower, Wedding (Ceremony + Reception)  
__Things to do:_

_Decide the wedding theme  
__Decide the guest list  
__Decide wedding invitations, order them and have them sent  
__Decide wedding decorations  
__Decide the flower decorations – including the bride's and bridesmaid bouquets  
__Finalize a seating plan  
__Choose and order a wedding cake  
__Decide on the menu – food and drinks  
__Decide on the live entertainment and music  
__Choose wedding rings  
__Choose Bridal gown and accessories (including jewelry)  
__Choose Groom's suit and accessories  
__Choose bridesmaids dresses and accessories  
__Choose groomsmen dresses and accessories  
__Decide and compose the wedding vows (and learn them too!)  
__Work on the wedding speeches (groom, best man and maid of honor)  
__Decide and plan out the bachelor's party and the bridal shower:_

_ (a) Create a guest list  
__ (b) Select and send invitations  
__ (c) Decorations  
__ (d) Food and entertainment  
__ (e) Dresses for us to wear_

"That's not much" Caspian commented after everyone had read the list and sunk back into their places, "I bet Queen Susan will be able to do it alone." He was silenced by Susan's glare.

"Well you bet wrong Caspian, because these are the things we all will have to do." Susan replied icily, and then continued in a 'I-am-serious-so-you-all-better-get-serious-too' tone, "Well as for the bachelor's party and the bridal shower – we will have to plan them out and discuss them before we move forward, but for the wedding we have a lot to keep us busy, so we might as well start with the theme. Everybody brainstorm!"

Everyone got quiet, thinking. Everyone except Peter and Isabel. Peter did not want to think about the theme - alright he was sitting here, but that did not mean that he was happy about it. Isabel was surprised at how serious Susan was being. She was new here and did not know of Susan's organized personality. After a minute or so, Lucy was the first one to speak, "How about 'fairytale' theme for the wedding?" Edmund acted puking into Isabel's lap, earning laughter from the others, and Lucy sulked down, "Maybe not."

"How about we go with a beach theme? The beaches of Narnia are beautiful." Susan said.

"Yeah and the bride and groom will say their vows in their swimsuits: Genius." Edmund retorted. Lucy began giggling while Peter and Isabel blushed.

"Maybe not." _Though beach weddings don't mean that everyone has to dress in their swimsuits!_ She thought. Before she could say that, someone else spoke.

"How about we go with a color theme?" Caspian suggested, "That way everyone may dress however they want – fairytale dresses or swimsuits – but they will be bound by a color. Not to mention the wedding will look amazing as well."

"I like Caspian's idea" Peter said, and the two kings shared a friendly glance. Isabel too, nodded her consent.

"Ok, which color?" Susan asked, "Not pink – too girly, and not blue – too boyish."

"How about a black 'n white theme?" Edmund questioned

"That would be perfect." Isabel said and Edmund smiled smugly as Peter too said that he liked it.

"Ok then we are having a black and white wedding." Susan said, "Now I want you all to make a list of the guests you wish to call individually on the wedding and submit them to me as soon as you are done. I will arrange some good sample invitation cards by tomorrow and then Peter and Isabel can select the ones for their wedding. Meanwhile, I want the others to start working on the plans of bachelor and bachelorette parties. All clear?"

"Yes, teacher!" Peter, Edmund and Lucy said in unison while Isabel and Caspian nodded.

Susan scoffed but continued nonetheless, "It's settled then. Peter and Isabel: I want you two in the library after breakfast tomorrow. As for the rest of you, I want your guest lists before tomorrow. That is all. Goodbye." The Gentle queen nodded to all of them and then went out of the library.

"Wedding planning – all week!" Lucy cheered, enthusiasm overflowing her entire self, "Come Isabel, I will show you the gardens." With that the two girls excused themselves and left the place.

"Wedding planning – all week?" Caspian said weakly. He tried to smile but failed completely.

"Something tells me this is going to be a really long week." Edmund groaned. Peter couldn't help but agree with his younger brother. _As if getting married wasn't dreadfully enough, now I have to plan for it too…_

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel returned to her room carrying two bags full of clothes Susan had insisted that she buy. After the 'meeting' in the library, most of her day was spent seeing the Palace grounds and the Palace itself (though she found its ways hard to memorize) and buying clothes for her with Susan and Lucy. She got along well with the two queens, something she was thankful for. The kings had gone riding into the woods and had returned exhausted. She had only seen Edmund after his return, saying that the three of them had fun, and were tired and that they would eat dinner in their chambers. The girls had a nice dinner in the dining room, full of laughter and sweet, friendly conversation. She set the bags on her bed and then flopped down herself. She had a lot on her mind and she barely had the time to think about it. But all of that later, right now she had to put these clothes in the closet.

Once done with the clothes, she changed into her new white nightgown and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She thought about how much her life had changed and how much it would change. After a week, she would be married to a King. After a week, she would no longer be a girl, but a woman, with a husband and a lot of duties. After a week, Isabel Hunter would cease to live, and Isabel Pevensie would be born. Isabel Pevensie, wife of Peter Pevensie, the High-King of Narnia… Peter Pevensie. She frowned, thinking back to last night and the day today.

Isabel could not help but think that the High-King really disliked her. His attitude towards her had been extremely cold, if not rude. He had not spoken a word to her since the 'Milady' when they had first met. They had had a couple of eye contacts but other than that, Peter had barely acknowledged her. It was as if she didn't even exist... _I don't blame him though,_ She thought, _He does not wish to be married… like me, but he does not have any choice. _She wondered how this marriage would affect her. How the presence of a man who did not even talk to her would change her life and more importantly, her own self.

She fell deep in her thoughts, away from the real world around her. Her eyelids began to droop. Her confusions turned into haziness, dark and swirling in her mind, as if hypnotizing her and soon, her thoughts pulled her closer to sleep. Submitting to her fatigue, she closed her eyes.

Knock. Knock.

The tapping on the door made her jump. She sighed and stood up, wondering who it was. Slipping into her white silk robe, she walked towards the door and opened it. She froze. Her mind went blank and her body ceased to function. Before her, in the doorway stood High-King Peter, dressed in a simple dark brown tunic and matching trousers. Isabel watched as Peter used his hand to comb his hair, unconsciously messing them even more. However, he abruptly withdrew his hand from his hair and inclined his head respectfully, "Milady."

A moment later, Isabel in turn inclined her head in return. "My king." That was when she realized that he was still standing patiently at the doorstep. "Oh, I'm sorry, please come in." She opened the door further and stepped aside. Peter entered and walked over to the armchairs. Isabel slowly closed the door and still facing it, took a deep breath. She turned around to find that the high-king was sitting in an armchair and waiting for her. She walked a few steps forward and then halted. "Would you like to have some water?" She asked good-naturedly. She had nothing else in the room to offer her visitor, but considered it rude not to offer anything at all.

"No thank you," Peter shook his head and pointed at the chair across from him, "Please, my lady, have a seat."

Isabel just nodded and took her seat. She looked at the man before her: The man who would be her husband a week from now. Strength and spirit seemed to radiate from him, along with cordiality and nobility. She sat there quietly for a minute hoping he would speak, but when he didn't, she slowly began, "How may I help you, my king?"

"Please, call me Peter." He waved his hand and then said, "I have come here to apologize for my behavior towards you ever since you came here. I have been awfully discourteous and for that I beg for your forgiveness."

"You don't have to apologize to me, your majesty. I understand what you are going through." She smiled slowly, "I, of all people, certainly do."

"Yes, I suppose… Still I express my regret."

"… It is alright."

"Thank you." Peter bowed his head a little, "I will also take this opportunity to welcome you, properly."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Just Peter"

"Peter" She said, slowly.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"… Of course"

"Why are you marrying me?"

"That is a direct question, my lor – Peter." She smiled slightly, and when he opened his mouth to speak, she shook her head and continued, "No, don't apologize. I merely wish to say that such a blunt question will have a blunt answer as well."

"I'm sure I would be able to handle it."

"Really?"

"I'll try my best."

"Well in that case the answer is simple: I am marrying you because I have been told to do so and there is nothing else I can do but agree to it."

"So, you do not wish to marry me?"

"Umm… honestly: no."

"Am I that bad?" He jokingly asked.

"Wha-?" She laughed, "No, of course not." She exhaled and said, "It is because I do not think I should be wife to the High King. Someone who has done so much for others deserves to choose his own life partner and should have full authority over when he wishes to marry." Peter stared at her, speechless. Her attitude stunned him. And what shocked him even more that she had said exactly what a part – perhaps a selfish one – of his mind used to say to him. Another thing was that she knew that she was speaking about herself but she didn't seem to care. "I will be nothing but a burden on you, milord."

At this Peter shook his head and spoke, "No. My wife will not be a burden on me, whether I choose her myself or whether someone else chooses her for me. Of that you can be sure, my lady."

Isabel nodded slowly and then lowered her head, staring at her feet. "And you, High-Ki – Peter, you do not wish to marry me?"

"Honestly: No. And that has nothing to do with you being good or bad!" He gave a short laugh and then continued seriously, "I just believe that I am not ready to get married. Also, I always wanted that I knew the girl I would marry really well before I said my vows. And it would be an understatement to say that the news of this marriage was a shock to me." He paused a little, but Isabel continued staring at the floor, "I don't think it matters anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For existing perhaps…" She smiled bitterly, "All your wishes and dreams have been crushed by my existence."

"You must not apologize. None of this is your fault, my lady"

"Please, just call me 'Isabel'"

"You are a strong woman, I- Isabel" He sighed "And you have been through a lot – just because others thought that you were destined for me. And you too deserve a man who will love you, and more importantly a man whom you love."

She remained quiet for some time – maybe one minute, maybe ten – it was hard to tell. Then she looked up and said in a low voice, "I am grateful that you think so highly of me, King Peter." A pause then, "However, I don't think it matters anymore."

Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. Isabel stared into space as she absently played with her sleeve. A minute of silence passed when Peter looked up, "My lady." Isabel looked at him, "You have been very honest with me. Thank you."

"And you too."

"Thank you for giving me your precious time." Peter said, standing up, "I hope I did not disturb you."

"It was no problem." Isabel said following him to the door.

Once Peter had stepped out, he turned to Isabel. He gave her an awkward smile which she returned in the same manner. "Good night, my lady." He bowed a little

"Good night." Peter glanced at her one last time before turning and walking away. Isabel closed the door and leaned her head against it. Slowly, she slid to the floor, immersed deeply in her thoughts. She had just seen another side of the High-King in their meeting. Even though reserved, she had seen a soft, confused young man within him. She saw a man who was being forced into living a life he did not wish to live. She saw a man who would do it for his duty. He had wanted to say a lot more, that too she knew, but he couldn't, why – she did not know. She sighed. _This is going to be a complex relationship._

She now knew that he would marry her and respect her, yes, but he would never accept her as a wife from his heart – that much was clear. But she wondered if she should worry about this. She knew this was a fact, but she neither felt happy about it nor sad. She felt blank. Maybe because she did not know what she should be expecting from this marriage. Or maybe because another question nagged her mind: She would too marry him and respect him, but would _she _ever be able to accept High-King Peter as her husband? Will this marriage truly be the union of two souls or would it end up ruining their lives and happiness?

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][] **

Knock. Knock.

Susan looked at the door through the mirror she was facing and frowned. _Who could it be at this hour?_ She put down the comb she was holding and went to open the door. Caspian's smiling face greeted her.

"Caspian!" She smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He held up a piece of paper, "My guest list. I did not want to suffer your wrath tomorrow just because I didn't submit it to you!" Susan slapped him on his arm playfully. "I think it is broken!" He exclaimed, clutching his arm and speaking in a voice filled with agony, "Oh the cruelty! Queen Susan – the Gentle broke my arm!"

"Well then come on in. I will have to mend it before the word goes out." With that Susan stepped aside and after a moments hesitation Caspian entered and sat on the cozy sofa, placing the list on the table before him. Susan joined him there and held his arm, examining it like a doctor. After a few seconds she said in a grave voice, "I'm sorry to inform you but your arm cannot be mended, it will stay like this forever." She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at Caspian's horrified expression and then looked evilly at him, "And since I do not want the world to know that I am so cruel, I will kill you." With that she wrapped her hands around Caspian's neck as if to strangle him.

"No! No! Please have mercy! I want to live, my queen. Mercy, oh beautiful queen! What will my little children do without my support?"

Susan removed her hands from his neck and raised her eyebrows, "Wait, You have children?"

"Well… no. But it looks good if you say it at such times. And sometimes it even works!"

"Uh-huh. And _'oh beautiful queen_?'"

"In case the children part didn't work, I thought flattery might"

Susan giggled and replaced her hands, "Well in that case, you thought wrong, and you will get no mercy from me!"

"Nooo!"

"Yesss!"

"Looks like the mother of my children will have to live as a widow then" Caspian made a miserable face. Susan couldn't help it – she laughed out loud and soon she was joined by the young king. The two royals sat there laughing for a long time. They had acted silly before, true, but that did not mean that this time it was any less funny.

Once they stopped, Susan asked, "'my _wrath_?' Am I really that strict?"

"Of course not, it was just a joke. I hope I didn't offend you."

"You didn't. Don't worry."

"So… what were you doing?"

"Nothing special" She replied as she looked at her window. The sky was clear: the moon was shining high up in the sky and twinkling stars surrounded it. "Caspian?"

"Hmm?"

"How will we arrange the wedding in such a small time?"

"You are actually worried about it, aren't you?" She nodded, "Don't be."

"But I really want this wedding to be good. Peter is a great brother, Caspian. Even though we fight at times, I really love him. And he has done a lot for us all. Even though he does not approve of it much, and even though it was not of his choice, it will be his wedding: the biggest day of his life – and I want it to be absolutely faultless for him." She said, still staring out the window, "And Isabel: she may be new here but she is really sweet. She has been through a lot already and now she is having this arranged marriage. I want to welcome her in our small family in a way that she will cherish all her life."

"They don't call you the 'Gentle Queen' for nothing. You care and worry too much for others... All four of you do, in your own way." Susan remained quiet. "Look at me, Queen Susan." She did, "Just relax. Everything will be better than anyone imagined. This wedding will be one everyone will talk about. You know why: Because you will be the one planning it."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"And will you all help me?"

"Of course. We all will help you wherever we can, even though we will make irritated expressions at times!"

Susan looked relieved, "I was really troubled."

"There was no need for you to be. We all are always there for you. Surely you know that."

"I do." She beamed. A moment of silence passed in which the two just looked into each others eyes. Then, "Thank you, Caspian. You calmed, if not all, then a lot of my nerves just now."

It was his turn to smile now, "Like I said, I am always here for you,"

Susan just smiled in return and placed her head on his shoulder as she stared ahead. Caspian was taken aback at first but then he relaxed. He slowly – at a snail's pace, probably – leaned in so he could smell her soft locks. They smelled like strawberries. He could feel her hair caress his cheek. He closed his eyes – feeling that this was how the things were supposed to be; that this was how things were _meant _to be. He did not know why but having Susan by his side just felt… right. He felt so calm, and happy and content that a part of him wanted to stay like this forever. He sighed with contentment.

Susan stared ahead, her mind absolutely satisfied as she listened to Caspian's breathing beside her. The quiet of the room and the comfort of his shoulder put her to peace. She wanted to stay like this. She wanted to sleep here. She felt protected, loved and respected... She heard Caspian sigh and she snapped back to reality. Her eyes widened a little as she realized where her head was resting, but Caspian could not see that. She changed her expression to neutral as she slowly raised her head, and stared as Caspian who was looking at her too, his face unreadable.

Susan looked down, "It is late." She looked at him then, "You must be tired after the riding."

Caspian nodded as he got up, "Yes. And you need your rest too. We have a long week coming up."

"Yes. Thank you for the list."

"You are most welcome, my queen" he bowed a little as he stepped out of the room, "Good night."

"Sleep well" Susan closed the door after he left and lay down on her bed. She was confused. _Why did I feel so good when I rested my head on Caspian's shoulder? And why did I do it in the first place?_ She wondered what it would mean. She and Caspian were friends. Really good friends, of that there was no doubt, but over the last few years she had never acted like this, and neither he. It meant nothing. It was just a friendly gesture. But then why had she felt so… _happy_? She had no answer to that. A small voice in her head said that she had felt that way because she liked him more than a friend. _Do I?_ Sure, she enjoyed Caspian's company and she found him good-looking but that did not mean anything. Did it? She knew that his hand fitted over hers perfectly or that her head rested perfectly on his shoulder – as if it was made for it, but that did not mean anything. Did it?

She shook herself. This was ridiculous. She was sure that he saw her just as a friend. She felt nothing about him, and neither did he. Caspian was just a friend – a really good friend. _Yes, that is it: Just friendship. There is nothing more than that between me and Caspian whatsoever._

_For Caspian's sake you must hope that this is true_, a small voice in her head said, _because if not, Peter will murder him – literally._

**

* * *

**

This chapter ends here – officially! Next chapter: a long week begins – the wedding plans start. But will Peter and Isabel fall in love? Will the wedding take place? Will Caspian and Susan realize their feelings for each other? Will Peter kill Caspian? For this and a lot more, stay tuned! :P

Until next time,  
**NR137**.


	8. Chapter 7

Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to my readers! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: **f****ictionfrek101 **(your name appeared fine! =D),** NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, NarnianPrincess1992, CraZZZy, ThunderStorm, aki, alivetonight and redjewelbox8 - **you all made my day!

Sorry for the delay but my little brother deleted all the text and saved the blank copy of this chapter and I had to rewrite it... Dont worry, I'll get even with him soon, any ideas? :P  
Now, on with the story… hope you like it. Do review!

**Disclaimer**: I had a dream that I owned Narnia… but that doesn't mean anything, right?

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 7 – A LONG WEEK BEGINS**

**.**

"There," Susan said looking up, "the guest lists for both the ceremony and the reception are ready. Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness big time!" Peter agreed as he passed the paper before him to Isabel, who was sitting across from him and quietly copying down the various names on a scroll in proper orderly manner. He admitted to himself that her writing was beautiful: neat and delicate. It was two in the afternoon next day and the three were sitting at a secluded table in the library. Most of the morning had gone by in drawing out a final guest list. Susan and Peter had gone through the lists Lucy, Edmund and Caspian had given, along with their own and finally made out the final one from them. Since Isabel knew no one, she had volunteered to write the names in the final draft.

Peter looked around. The library was huge and stacked with thousands of books, scrolls, records and newspapers. Sunlight streaked in from the huge windows, illuminating the entire room. Stretching his arms over his head, he tilted his chair such that it was balanced on two of its legs, he ignored Susan's disapproving glare and closed his eyes to give them a rest for a few moments. Peaceful and quiet, just the way he loved things. He looked back at Isabel who had the tip of her quill in her mouth as she tried to read a name from the paper which was filled with his and Susan's messy scrawls. "It's 'Mister Terrowin with family'" Peter said. Isabel looked up, only to realize that the High-King had been looking at her. She thanked him politely and then continued to write down the list. There were still many names that needed to be written. Susan, however, looked at Isabel and then raised her eyebrow at Peter, a smile tugging at her lips. He just shrugged in response and looked away.

About five minutes later, Isabel looked up from her work and placed her quill on the table. "Done so soon?" Susan asked.

"No, some more left, about thirty." She said and got up, "I need more ink."

"Peter could get it for you." Peter glared at his sister._ Doesn't she know that I am enjoying sitting on my tilted chair?_

"No, thank you. I will get it." With that the beautiful lady walked away towards the cabinet that contained the unused stationary.

"She is sweet." Susan commented. Peter remained silent. "And very intelligent." Silence again, "I love her writing" Silence continued, "She is beautiful too."

"What's your point?" Peter asked, irritated.

"What makes you think I'm trying to make a point?" Susan grinned, and ignoring her brother's glare continued, "She is a charming friend" Peter was fuming now, "I bet she will be a really nice wife." Peter clutched his fingers tightly at the word 'wife'. It was one word he had began to dislike in the past few days. "And she would make an extraordinary queen too: Isabel Pevensie, High-Queen of Narnia."

"Wait, what?" Peter interrupted, "Did you say High-Queen?"

"Yes, I did. You must clean your ears properly."

"Ha-Ha, funny." He snapped, "But you are the High-Queen of Narnia. That title is yours."

"Yes, but I was thinking of giving it to Isabel."

"What?"

"You heard didn't you?" Susan replied, irritated, "And you heard it right. After she is married to you, she is the one who should be having this title."

"So, you will just give it away?"

"I will still be a queen of Narnia, Pete, just not the High-Queen" Peter shook his head angrily, "Besides, there is nothing so high about being the high-queen" She joked.

"Don't joke about it. I will not let you give away your title."

"And I'd like to see you stop me. I have decided."

"No, we will talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about. I have every right of giving away my title. Like I said, I have decided."

"Absolutely" A voice spoke. Peter and Susan looked up to see Isabel a few steps away from the table carrying a bottle of ink, "You have decided to give me your title," She sat down on her chair and opened the bottle of ink, "and I have decided not to accept it." She held out her hand as Susan began to object, "No, my queen, just because I have to marry _your _High-King does not mean that I will become the High-Queen. That title was awarded to you and it will always belong to you alone."

"But Isabel –"

"But nothing, High-Queen Susan. There is _nothing_ else to talk about." Without a further word, she dipped her quill in the ink bottle and continued writing. Susan stared at her for a minute and then shook her head. Peter looked at his sister smugly as if to say 'I-win'. But before Susan could reply, a faun came and after a small bow said, "High-Queen Susan, they are here."

Peter and Isabel looked up confusingly at Susan who just nodded her thanks to the faun and got up from her seat, "Isabel, you can finish the list and Pete, stay here. I will be back." She walked away.

Isabel continued with her writing quietly and Peter kept on rocking on his tilted chair as he looked at Isabel doing her work. He noticed her closely, perhaps for the first time since she had arrived. She was bent over the parchment she was writing on; her eyebrows furrowed a little as she read the rough list before copying it neatly on the parchment. Her dark eyes, the color of which mystified Peter, were entirely concentrated on the things before her. He had never seen such a color before – it was brown, but he could see some green in it too. Beautiful. There was no other word to describe the color. His eyes then travelled down her eyes to her fine nose. _She has freckles_, He thought dumbly; annoyed that he could not think anything smarter and more… sensible. He saw as a lock of her reddish-brown hair fell on her face and she blew it away, and then made an irritated face as it fell back on her face again. She tried to blow it away again, only with the same result.

He chuckled slightly. Isabel looked up and their eyes locked with each other. Peter found himself lost in the swirl of brown and green. He did not know why, but he just wanted to drown in them. Across from him, Isabel could not remove her gaze from the blue orbs which were as fresh and as deep as the ocean itself. She even forgot about the wisp of hair that was infuriating her a moment ago. Peter stared at the strand that touched the corner of her lips softly. He felt this urge to reach out and remove it. Isabel began to feel uncomfortable under his stare and lowered her eyes slowly. Peter, realizing how he was gaping at her, coughed slightly and looked away. She, too, returned to her writing. Complete silence took control of the place.

"Done." Isabel declared after five minutes, placing down her quill and closing the bottle of the ink.

"Good" Susan said, coming forward. She was carrying what seemed like five or six thick and big… no wait: huge catalogs, "A little help would be lovely." Peter smiled sheepishly and went forward to carry her load for her. Susan took her seat and Peter soon followed suit, depositing the catalogs on the table, while Isabel just cleared the other papers away.

"Ugh!" Peter said, slumping on his chair, "What are these?"

"These," Susan pointed to the pile in front of them, "Are sample wedding invitation cards. I want you and Isabel to go through all of them and pick out one that you like the most."

Peter banged his head loudly on the table and then rubbed it where he got hurt, cursing under his breath. Isabel bit her lip lightly and then turned to the queen who was glaring daggers at her brother, "But, why don't you choose yourself?"

"Oh, I will be here to help you choose, but in the end yours and Peter's choice is all that matters. Let's get started." Susan picked up a folder, Isabel followed suit. A second later, Peter too picked up a catalog and opened it, grumbling. And so, the tedious task (according to Peter, of course!) of choosing the 'perfect, eye-catching' invitation card began, or so Susan said.

"Can't we have a break now?" Peter whined about two hours later, "You didn't even let us eat our food properly." And it was true. They had gone to the dining room for lunch an hour and half ago, and after exactly thirty minutes, Susan had dragged an angry, irritated Peter back to the library and a tired Isabel had followed obediently. They were still going through the catalogs, putting aside any invitation they liked for later discussion. Susan had insisted that they go through all the samples and pick out the best one in the end. It was not _that_ horrible, but that does not mean that Peter was enjoying it…

"No. Keep looking!"

"But –"

"No buts. You know how much we have to do and that we have no time at all. So stop whining like a five-year-old and do what you are supposed to do."

Peter glowered at her, but otherwise flipped over to the next card. This one caught his eye. Even though he was not much enthusiastic about his wedding, this card just seemed right. He slowly slipped his catalog in front of the two ladies before him. "I like this one," He said quietly and pointed at a black and white card. The black colored flaps opened up to reveal a white card with a black thin, intricate design on its one side. Slanted, delicate black writing could be seen on it. There was a pocket card too, probably an invitation to the reception. (**A/n**: I'm not good with describing cards, so I will post a link to a picture. If you want, you can check it out!)

"Lovely," Isabel commented.

"And it goes with the theme too," Susan approved, "Good work, Pete. So this one is final?"

"Yes," Isabel said and Peter too, nodded his approval.

"It's settled then. I will have the cards ordered right away. The guest list is ready too so I will tell them to make them as soon as possible. Hopefully, they will be ready by tomorrow, or day after tomorrow at most. Then I will have them sent out." Susan said, taking the sample card out of the catalog and picking up the guest list, "You two can go."

"Finally" Peter stood up immediately, and kissed Susan on the cheek and went towards the door, as if afraid that she would stop him again for some other planning, "Thank you so, so much! I will see you later." He almost ran out.

Smiling, Isabel turned to the Gentle Queen, "Do you need any help?"

"No. I will handle it." Susan shook her head, "Go to Edmund's chambers. That is where all others are. Peter has gone there too."

"Oh… I do not want to disturb them."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are family now… well you will soon be, anyway. Go to his chambers. Lucy will be glad to see you."

"… If you say so."

"Honestly, Isabel," Susan placed her hand on Isabel's shoulder and shook it lightly; "You don't have to be so reserved with us. We are friends, right? So, relax" She told her the way to Edmund's quarters. Isabel thanked her and then left. Susan watched her exit the library. She thought back to the day that had passed. Peter and Isabel had said barely a couple of things to each other – perhaps not even that, but still she couldn't hope but feel that things were somehow lighter between the two. _I hope I am right and I sincerely hope that everything ends up well…_ She thought as she went on with her work.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Susan is killing me!" Peter wailed as he jumped on Edmund's bed and lay on his stomach. Lucy giggled and ran a hand through his hair. She was sitting on the bed, with her back against its frame. Caspian too, was sitting on the opposite edge, while Edmund had the sofa to himself, "Oh, Lu, you have no idea how nice that feels." Lucy smiled at her older brother and began running her fingers through his messy, light brown hair the way he loved.

Edmund laughed, "Looks like to me that she really _is_ killing you!"

"You have no idea." The high-king's voice was muffled because he had buried his face in a pillow.

"It cannot be that bad." Caspian commented, "I admit it is a dry work, but still – Ouch!" He shut his mouth when Peter, without even looking up, moved his leg and kicked him in his stomach. "You could have simply told me to 'shut up'. There was no need to kick me." Edmund and Lucy laughed.

"Relax, Pete, its just the first day today." Edmund grinned as his brother moaned.

"If this _persecution_ continues like this, I will run away and marry her without telling any of you!"

"Eager, are we now?" Edmund said cheekily. Caspian smirked.

"I don't know about that, but you're awfully lucky that my kick won't reach the sofa from here and that I have no intention of getting up."

"Where is Isabel by the way?" Lucy asked.

Peter looked up, "I don't know. She was in the library when I ran away."

"You mean she is still planning out something with Su?"

"No. Su told us that we both are free." He buried his face again in the pillow.

"I'll get her." Edmund mouthed to Lucy and Caspian and left the room. Lucy continued to massage Peter's head and Caspian massaged his own stomach. Peter was good at kicking and he was wearing his boots right now, even on the bed - something that Edmund didn't seem to mind. About a minute later, the door opened and Edmund entered followed by Isabel. Isabel looked around. The room of the young king was comfortable with a cozy two-seater sofa, a dressing table, and a huge cozy bed, on which Caspian and Lucy were sitting. Peter lay on his stomach in the middle. Caspian immediately stood and went over to welcome her. Lucy too, removed her hand from Peter's head to wave at the girl. Isabel smiled and waved back.

"LU!" Peter said, "Where did your hand go?"

"To wave to Isabel."

"What?" Peter raised his head and turned around to see his 'wife-to-be' standing looking at him with Edmund and Caspian standing on either side of her. "Oh." He quickly straightened up and sat beside Lucy with his legs on the bed, in a more civilized way.

"I thought you had no intention of getting up." Peter glared at Edmund who was snickering.

"Please, milady, have a seat," Caspian said, pointing towards the couch.

"Please, call me Isabel," She said, taking a seat with Caspian next to her.

"Good luck with that!" Edmund chuckled, "We have been trying to do that for three years and are still classified as failure when it comes to this."

Caspian playfully narrowed his eyes and pouted a little. He looked like a hurt child. Lucy and Isabel laughed at his expression. Caspian grinned and then turned to Peter, "So, what did you do today?"

"You mean aside from being tortured by Susan?" Peter laughed, "Well, we finalized the guest list – a long task that didn't seem to end and we picked the invitation cards."

"Oooo!" Lucy said, "How are they?"

"I was just freed from the 'planning prison,' I'm not going to explain it now." With that Peter placed his head on his sister's shoulder and pretended to be asleep… or if he was lucky, dead.

Isabel, however, answered the young queen, "They are really nice: Black and white in color. Queen Susan said they will be here soon, so you will be able to see for yourself."

"Who selected them?"

"We all did but… King P-Peter picked them at first"

"Alright." Lucy nudged Peter who opened his eyes slightly, "See, it wouldn't have killed you to answer my question." He just shrugged and closed his eyes again, mumbling something.

Edmund chuckled, plopping on the bed and placing his head in Peter's lap. "Ed! Get off me!" Peter snapped.

"What? I'm tired."

"No, I am tired. And I should be the one laying in someone's lap not you"

Edmund raised his head to reach up to Peter's ears and whispered so that no one but Peter could hear, "Well, your fiancé is in this room. Do you want me to tell Caspian to get up so you can lie down in _someone's_ lap?" Edmund roared with laughter as Peter blushed and pushed him away angrily.

"Is there something we should know?" Caspian asked curiously.

"Not at all" Peter quickly replied. He looked uncomfortable.

"Absolutely!" Edmund said through his laughter. He winked at his older brother and then lay his head in the latter's lap again, "But I will tell you later on – it's a guy thing!" At this, Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked from her one brother to the other suspiciously.

"Excuse me," Peter grumbled and got up. He opened the door and turned to say, "But I think I will go to my chambers now."

"No you will not." A voice said. Everyone turned to look at Susan as she came in and stood nest to Peter, "What are all of you doing? We have a wedding coming up, people. And we have so much to do and so little time. Get to work, all of you."

"What work?" Lucy asked.

"I knew none of you would remember so I made copies of that list," She handed one paper to each of them. It was the same list she had shown them last day in the library, only copied onto a separate page for each of them. They saw that theme, guest list and invitations were cancelled out on it, "Now you know what all of you have to do."

"Wait a minute!" Peter interrupted, his eyes snapping back to the paper in his hands and then back to his sister, "I am on break."

"And who told you that?"

"You did! Just ten minutes ago in the library. You said to me and to her that we could go." He pointed at himself and Isabel.

"Exactly, I told you both that you could go. I did not say that you were free." Susan said and then smiled sweetly, "Besides, just as you said, you had a ten minute break. That is quite enough, dear brother."

"Who made you Susan – the gentle? You are so not living up to that right now." Edmund laughed, "Give the man a break." Peter smiled at him gratefully.

"The man is going to get married in less than a week. The least he can do is participate in the preparations a bit."

"But he is and look: two more things are crossed off your list. That is certainly an improvement"

"Look at Isabel. She has been doing the same things as Peter all day and I don't see her complaining."

"Oh, believe me, deep down, she is! She is just shy enough to say it out loud."

Susan took a deep breath to calm herself and then began sweetly, "Tell me, Edmund, how much planning have you done for that bachelor's party you wanted to have?" When she got no response, she continued, "You should get started on that party or else I will cancel the whole thing."

"You cannot do that!" Edmund said, his eyes wide.

"I _will _if you three boys do not get serious. I suggest you start working on it and draw up a list of who you want to invite," Peter's groan was ignored, "And then you can order the invitations today so we get them together with the wedding invitations and so we can send them on time."

"… Alright."

"What are you standing for? Go to your room, take Peter and Caspian with you, and start planning."

"Uhh… this _is _my room" Edmund spread his arms around. Peter and Lucy snorted, "You're losing it, Su."

"Fine. Tell me when you need to pick the invitations. I will be in my room with the girls."

Susan motioned Isabel and Lucy to follow and exited the room. Lucy soon was out as well but when Isabel was about to go, Edmund stopped her, "Don't be scared of Su, though I can't say she doesn't bite. Annoy her, and she will. I'm her brother, believe me, I would know!"

Isabel shook her head, smiling, and walked away. Edmund closed the door and turned to the other two men. "Sweet girl… not to mention smart too – Lucky boy, Peter!" Peter grunted in return. Edmund clapped his hands, "Ok boys, even though I hate to admit it, Susan is right. We have a lot to plan." With that he and Caspian got into planning and Peter raised his eyebrows with every passing minute as he listened to the others speak. _This is going to be one wild party_, he thought.

"Do you think Susan will approve of this party?" Peter asked.

"Who is going to ask her?" Edmund asked.

"No one, I guess. But seeing that you will be having the party here in the palace, she will come to know of the drinking and dancing you are planning."

"Who said anything about having the party here at the palace?"

"Then?"

"I don't know. I was thinking if you and Caspian could give me some ideas. I mean, the girls will be having their 'bridal shower' here."

"Yes, I have thought of it and I have an idea," Caspian spoke, "I was wondering if we could have the bachelor's party outside, in the woods. We don't have to go far away, just at the edge of the city, where the forests start… but having the party outside in the open would be manly I think – wilderness and nature."

"Caspian, my friend, that is an excellent idea." Edmund patted him on his back, "We can have a bonfire party and we can drape lanterns all over the trees."

"I'd better write that down," With that Caspian snatched a pen from Edmund's bedside table and wrote all their ideas on the back of his list which Susan gave him.

"We will be having live musicians and dancers for sure."

"And we could have live bar-b-que for dinner" Peter chimed in, "It would be nice to have the food cooked live before us. It will go with the wilderness idea."

"Excellent" Caspian said excitedly, "I will make sure that we have the best wine of Narnia!"

"As for the sitting, you could arrange simple wooden chairs and tables and sitting arrangement on the floor too. The woods are grassy, that would be no issue."

"Peter, you are finally getting excited for the bachelor's party" Edmund said proudly.

Peter grinned, "It is my bachelor's party; I might as well enjoy it!" The three then indulged further into planning. Then, much to Peter's dismay, it was the time to decide the guest list. He let the other two decide saying he had had enough of making lists for one day and instead volunteered to do what Isabel did this morning: to write the final list neatly. As he listened to the two kings discuss while he wrote the list, he thought back to the morning. How he had looked at Isabel and kept on staring at her. How the color of her eyes attracted him. How she tried to blow the strand of hair away, and the strange annoyed expression she had made when it flew back onto her face. He smiled as he remembered it. His mind was foggy. He was immensely confused.

In six days, he would marry a girl he barely knew. It was common sense that the color of her eyes was not enough reason to be satisfied with the idea og spending his entire life with her. And he was not at all satisfied. Alright, she was pretty and she seemed to have a friendly nature, but that still did not mean that he was happy with having her as his… his fiancé. The word alone was enough to make him shudder. He had gone to talk to her last night. And he had realized that she was going through almost the same things as him. That was when he had decided not to blame her for this. But he didn't know who to blame. Someone should be blamed for this; that much was sure, because he knew that this marriage was unfair. The people who would be bonded neither are ready for it nor are willing for it. _I just hope this marriage doesn't ruin our lives_, he thought and then last nights conversation flashed through his mind:

_"So, you do not wish to marry me?" He had questioned._

_"Umm… honestly: no." She had replied._

_"And you, High-Ki – Peter, you do not wish to marry me?" She had asked._

_"Honestly: No." He had responded._

_I hope this marriage doesn't ruin our lives_, he thought again – this time adding more to it, _even though it seems inevitable_. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts that would dominate him if he didn't stop, and continued to write down the list.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Okay. So here it is: we will be having a simple party with lots of balloons and streamers to give it a light affect." Susan read from her notes, "We will have drapes hung all over the ball room, and we will have live music."

"Yes, and we will have those strings of beads and pearls hung all over along with the drapes. Lots of fresh flowers too." Lucy said, "You said you will see to the dinner and for drinks we will have simple mead and juices. We do not want a crazy drunk party!"

The girls were in Susan's room, sitting on the bed with Susan and Lucy discussing the plans for the shower and Isabel writing down the guest list that had been decided. She had given some ideas as well but mostly let the two queens decide because they were pretty good at it. "Done." She said after a minute.

"Great!" Lucy said, "Now all we have to do is select and order the invitations. The other things will be gone through in detail later on. In any way, we do have a rough outline of what we want."

"Exactly," Susan said, "Right now, it is time for dinner. After that we will go to the library and finish the work of the invitations as well. Let's go."

The girls exited the room, and went to the dining room. The kings were already seated when they entered. Edmund waved at them while the other two got up and pulled chairs for the ladies: Peter for his sisters and Caspian for Isabel. Once everyone was seated, the food was served and everyone got busy with their meal. There were a couple of jokes and some talk, but mostly everyone kept to themselves. When the main course and dessert was finished, Edmund said, "We have a rough sketch of the party, and we are done with the guest list. We have to order the invitations."

"I'm impressed." Susan said, "Yes, we have to do the same. Off to the library, everyone. I asked D.L.F for a favor and he said he will handle the making and sending out of the invitations."

"That is so sweet of him" Lucy spoke

"Wait," Peter interjected, "You told your dear little friend of my wedding?"

"Yes. The word will get out eventually." Susan said, "And besides, you spent the entire morning making out guest lists and deciding invitations. For heaven's sake, Peter!"

"Alright, alright… you don't have to bite my head off!"

The six people then went to the library. Trumpkin was seated on one of the tables, reading some book when they entered. He looked up and stood. With a bow, he said, "Your majesties."

"Hello, D.L.F" Lucy smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine. And you all?"

"Great!" She pointed to Isabel, "This is Isabel Hunter, Peter's fiancé and Isabel, and this is the dear little friend I told you about."

Isabel inclined her head, "Pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady" Trumpkin bowed, "So, you are the fair maiden who the High-King has chosen as his mate? An extraordinary choice, may I say." He said looking from Isabel to Peter. Isabel smiled slightly while Peter just gave a single, tight nod.

"Alright. Enough with the greetings. We have work to do!" Susan said walking over to the table and taking a seat. All the others followed suit. The two bridesmaids and the two groomsmen began going through invitations, and occasionally looked up to ask the opinion of the others. After half an hour, Lucy and Susan had decided a simple invitation card for Isabel. The card was tea pink from outside and was tied with a cream colored ribbon. Inside the card was cream colored and invitation message would be written in dark pink.

"I love the card," Isabel said, and then hesitated for a second before continuing, "I wish to retire. I hope there will be no problem if I leave now."

"Of course, Isabel, you may go. You have been working all day."

"Thank you. Good night." She stood and left.

"She must have been tired" Edmund commented, "And so must be you, Pete. Let's just hurry up and choose a card so we all can rest." About five minutes later Caspian pointed to a beige colored card. The chocolate colored writing was surrounded by a simple frame shaped like vines of the same color. The other two quickly agreed to it. Edmund grabbed an extra piece of paper and quickly wrote:

_Come join High-King Peter Pevensie, to celebrate his last night of freedom with drinks, dance, and lots of fun. Let's show him what he will miss when he is married!_

Peter raised his eyebrow at his younger brother as he wrote the day, time and venue of the bachelor's party below these sentences and attached the paper to the guest list and the sample card they selected. Edmund ignored his brother's stare and handed the papers to Trumpkin and told him that everything is written there and he could ask him if he had any questions. After that, the three young men wished the others a good night and left, leaving behind Susan and Lucy, who were explaining the cards of the bridal shower to the dwarf. _This is going to be a really long week of wedding planning and work_, Edmund thought as he headed to his room, _How glad am I that I'm not getting married!_

**

* * *

**

The seventh chapter ends here. don't worry, I will not explain everything of the wedding planning in detail… but I was going through a small writer's block and could think of no other thing to write in this chapter… hope you enjoyed it.

**Do review! ****Do review! ****Do review! ****Do review!**  
Thank you,  
**NR137.**


	9. Chapter 8

Yo people! Sup? (I was getting tired of the regular hellos!)  
I give you chapter 8 of this story... Thanks to all those who read and an extra thanks to those who reviewed: **YetTo781, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, fictionfrek101, NarnianPrincess1992, aki, dancerchik, CraZZZy**

**Dancerchik: **thank you for the two huge reviews full of facts about Narnia... They made me even more eager to read the books... But as you know I have NO idea of what is in the books, I have based this movie entirely on the movies I have seen, and from searching the web... So, I guess, I will go through this fanfic like this, and once I have read the books, I will come up with another story... till then, bear with me! LOL! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia. It belongs to the C.S. Lewis... DUH!

On with the chapter people, and leave your reviews.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 8 – THE LONG WEEK CONTINUES**

**.**

"You know, this is my favorite part in the wedding planning so far!" Peter said to Susan as he took another bite of a cake. The two monarchs were sitting on a small table in the kitchens the next day and Peter was tasting different cakes, "Who knew choosing a wedding cake could be so… _delicious_?"

Susan smiled and shook her head. Always expect a man to be happy when eating! The sun would be setting in an hour. The day had been full of progress in the planning. All the time had been spent deciding a menu for the wedding which was a tough task – considering the fact that certain Just King wanted to do justice to _all _the dishes that were considered as an option! When the final menu had been decided and the food ordered, then Susan insisted on selecting the drinks – which too remained the topic of discussion for a long time. Not only that, but the menu of the bachelor's party and the bridal shower had to be finalized too. In short, it was a long before anyone of them were free. Then came the part of the entertainment planning. After long, tedious discussions, the orchestra for the wedding and music for the parties were finalized (though, Edmund and Caspian went away to decide the entertainment for the bachelor's party alone, much to Susan's anger and curiousity). To conclude, the food, music and entertainment had been crossed off Susan's list.

Now it was the time to choose the wedding cake – and Peter was loving every minute of it. The day had been awfully full of foody talks that had made him hungry and now here he was tasting cakes. Not to mention, he loved anything sweet! Nothing would sadden him today. He took a bite of another cake. The chocolate seemed to melt in his mouth, spreading its sweetness into his very soul. _Life is filled with joy!_ He thought as he savored the taste, drowning into the heaven of chocolate.

"Oh, Isabel!" Susan greeted and Peter crashed back into reality, "You're here! Come, have a seat." Susan got up and pushed Isabel in her seat beside Peter, and stood before them. _Life was just toying with me,_ Peter thought to himself sullenly. He did not blame Isabel for it, not at all, but whenever he saw her the thought of the marriage would dawn on him, crushing him beneath its weight and his mood would automatically become grim. He swallowed the bite and looked at Susan as she started to speak to Isabel, "Ok. So Peter has tasted some of these cakes and picked out the ones he liked the best. Isabel you can try them and some more with Peter and then decide on the one you two like the most. Clear?"

"Yes." Isabel replied.

"Good. I have some matters to attend but I will be back in about fifteen minutes," Without waiting for a reply, Susan turned and left.

Isabel watched her go and then looked at Peter who was sitting to her right. Things were really awkward between them. Peter turned to look at her. She lowered her eyes hastily and coughed a little. "Umm… which cakes I am supposed to taste?"

"These ones" He pointed at five plates with small slices of cakes on them. Isabel nodded and pulled the first plate to herself. The two fell in complete silence as they tasted the cakes.

"I- I hope the food menus and the entertainment was according to your choice." Peter said after a few minutes.

"Yes, well, everything chosen is perfect."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Queen Susan is working really hard to make sure the things are perfect."

Peter nodded and pushed another sample cake towards her. None of them said anything until Susan came some time later. "So, decided anything?"

"I loved this cake" Peter said, pointing to a plate before him.

"Isabel?"

"I tasted it too. It is delicious."

"Alright, so we have the cake, right?"

"Yes." Peter said standing up, "I'll go. You can order it, my dear sister."

"Alright," Susan agreed. Peter kissed her cheek – a habit he had developed – before walking away. Isabel was looking away, "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course."

"Are you sure? You seem… sad. I hope Peter didn't say something he wasn't supposed to."

"He didn't."

"Well that's good. He was in a high-quality mood too."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, well he loves chocolate, you see… and here he was eating lots of it!" Susan laughed, "I remember, he used to eat four to five huge chocolate bars one after the other right before dinner and mum would scold him for it. Dad always took his side though, because he always shared his chocolates with dad and Lucy." Isabel smiled slightly. Susan looked at her and then asked, "Are you sure you are alright?"

The smile from Isabel's face faded a little. "Yes, Susan, I am alright."

Susan stared at her for a second before saying, "Alright then, let's order the cake, shall we?" Isabel nodded and the two got busy again.

Once done with ordering the cake, which Isabel admitted would be spectacular and extremely mouth-watering; she excused herself and returned to her room. It was dark outside and she would be called to dinner soon. She took a seat on one of the armchair and stared at the fireplace before her. It had been cleaned. She stared at the small wooden logs that were placed there; ready to be lit if she wanted. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"_Mother! Father!" A nine-year-old girl ran into a small garden, her auburn hair flowing around her head madly as she rushed towards the two people who were sitting on lawn chairs, sipping their tea, "You will not believe what I learnt about Narnia today!" The woman, who was around thirty-five years of age, smiled at her young and beautiful daughter as she halted in front of them and seated herself on a vacant chair, catching her breath. The young girl then looked up, her eyes twinkling with excitement, "Do you know that two boys and two girls will come to Narnia, kill the White Witch, finish this winter and become the kings and queens of Narnia? My friends told me that this was a prophecy and that it would happen soon. Isn't it wonderful?"_

"_Isabel, honey, it is interesting." Her father said as he sipped his tea. _

"_Yes. I know. I told them that I wish that they would come soon and that the Witch dies soon. I also told them that I would love to help them kill the witch."_

"_Isa!" Her mother scolded, "Honey, you shouldn't speak against the White Witch like this."_

"_Why mum? The witch is evil."_

_The woman hesitated, "Yes, I know. But it is not right to speak against her. It is dangerous."_

"_Don't worry, Ma, I will not let that evil witch hurt any of us."_

"_Of course, Margaret, you worry too much" Her father smiled, "Our beautiful and brave daughter will save us, right?"_

"_Yes!" The girl jumped in her seat, "I just hope that the true kings and queens hurry. I would love to meet them. I can even imagine how they will be."_

"_Really? Now that is something I would love to listen to."_

"_Okay… the queens will be beautiful. They will wear the best dresses and they will have long dark hair. All the men will fall in love with them. They will have great courage and great knowledge. And the kings," She paused a little, "They will be handsome and brave and fierce and great rulers. Not like the White Witch at all. I hope they have colored eyes."_

"_Colored eyes?"_

"_Yes. Green. Or blue – I would love to see blue eyes, as deep as the sea. They will look good, won't they, father?"_

"_Of course" Walter chuckled at his daughter's imagination and then added playfully, "And you would want to marry one of those kings?"_

"_Marry?" Isabel pouted, "No. that would mean that I would be the queen. I don't think I can be a queen."_

"_But you are my princess, already! You would make a wonderful queen. And you are beautiful and smart and brave."_

"_I know I am." She said her eyes wide with seriousness, "I don't know… I will see. If the kings are interesting, then I will marry them but otherwise I will simply help them."_

"_That seems like an excellent plan." Walter smiled and then said, "Why don't you go inside now. It is too cold here."_

"_Walter, you know who she is speaking against about. Don't encourage her. Stop her!" Margaret said as she watched her daughter walk away._

_Walter Hunter held up a hand, "She only speaks what she feels is right"_

"_I know. Her heart is too good and caring for others that she is not even scared to speak against the greatest power in Narnia."_

"_She is just a child, Margaret. You cannot expect her to understand. She will, one day." _

"_I just hope that day is not too late. I don't want any harm to come to any of us."_

_At this, Isabel turned around and called to her mother, "Ma! Didn't I tell you I will keep you away from danger? You have nothing to worry about!" She turned around again and ran away inside their house._

Isabel opened her wet eyes and stared blankly ahead. A tear leaked from her eye and slid down her cheek. Another. Then another. She closed her eyes. Silently, she cried, sitting there on the chair. Her past was flashing before her eyes and she wanted it to stop. To go away. But she could do nothing. The promise she had made to her mother rang through her ears again and again, shattering her heart, piercing her mind, and shaking her soul… but she could do nothing, nothing but sit there with tears leaking from her shut eyes and her lips pressed tight to ensure that no sound came out.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Isabel?" Edmund called.

He had been standing outside her door since ten minutes, politely knocking the door to her room, but had received no answer. He had called her a few times. No answer. He wondered where she was. It was dinner time and Lucy had asked him to bring Isabel to the dining room, something he accepted because he found the young lady immensely interesting. Not in any wrong sense, of course not, never that. He just felt that she would make a really good friend, and he was looking forward to it.

He tried the doorknob and the door slipped open an inch. He peeked inside. Everything was dark. Isabel had not turned on the lights and the small amount of moonlight coming in through the window was not enough for him to see anything. He frowned. He decided to go in and see but then hesitated, _Should I? It is not much appropriate…_ He bit his lip lightly, _I don't even know if she is alright_. He knew for sure that Isabel was in her room because no one had seen her anywhere else. He had been calling for her and had got no response. _Oh well…_

With that he pushed the door open and stepped in. He first lighted the room and then looked around for Isabel. He did not have to look much though, he found her fast asleep on the armchair. She was sitting in an uncomfortable position; that much he could tell. He moved forward and stopped before her. That was when he noticed her face. Dried tear tracks could be seen on her cheeks and her eyelashes were still a little moist. It seems as if she cried herself to sleep. He wondered what had happened. He had heard of no such incident that should make her cry.

Edmund slowly reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lady Isabel?" He said, shaking her gently, "Get up" She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. He could see that they were a little red.

"What?" She looked at him confusingly, and then her eyes widened slightly, "Oh! King Edmund, I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep while I was sitting here." She ran a hand through her hair, "How may I help you?"

Edmund chuckled, "Do not apologize. In fact, it is I who should be sorry for waking you up."

"No, no! You did the right thing. I cannot believe I slept. There is so much planning to do and Queen Susan must have wanted me…"

"No, nothing like that…" He shook his head, "It's just that it is the time for dinner."

"Forgive me then, I have kept you from your dinner."

"Like I said, don't apologize. It is absolutely normal to fall asleep, no harm done." Edmund chuckled again, "I will wait for you outside. Get ready for dinner."

About five minutes later, Isabel exited her room wearing a simple light blue dress that fell to her feet and her hair were tied up in a thick, long braid. She smiled apologetically at Edmund and the two walked towards the dining hall. "Can I ask you something?" Edmund asked

"You just did." She smiled. Edmund chuckled, "Go on. Ask."

"You were crying before you slept, weren't you?"

Isabel halted and looked at the young king, her eyes wide. "W-What? N-No. W-hy… I-I was… What m-makes y-you s-say that?" She stuttered.

"Just the fact that your eyes were red," He shrugged and added, "They are fine now."

"I was n-not c-crying. They must h-have been r-red b-because of the s-sleeping." Isabel was looking at the floor now.

"And there were tear tracks on your face."

"M-must have been the l-light or s-something. I w-wasn't crying…" She trailed off, realizing how the king was not buying her little lies.

"You know, you are not a very good liar." A pause then, "Did anyone say something to you?"

She looked up, "No. Everyone has been very kind to me."

"Does it have anything to do with Peter?"

"Of course not" She replied honestly and then hesitated, "Please, my king, I do not want to talk about it."

"… Alright. But if you ever want to talk, I will be there… we all will be."

She smiled sincerely, "Thank you."

"Most Welcome" He nodded his head ahead and the two started walking again. After a minute of silence, Edmund smiled, "Of course you were crying: You get to marry Peter and not me."

Isabel laughed, "Yes, exactly. I am forlorn. I am sad. I am in _agony_!" Her voice was dramatic.

"I don't blame you. I am intelligent. I am smart. I can make you laugh and most importantly: I am the good-looking one."

Isabel laughed again and then said sadly, "I guess I will have to live with it."

"Yes, you will." Edmund sighed, shaking his head. The two looked at each other for a second before they started laughing again.

A few moments later they were standing outside the doors of the dining hall. Before entering, Isabel turned to Edmund, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For caring."

He smiled, "My pleasure."

Isabel smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "For once I can say that I am glad that this wedding is taking place. I will gain something very good from it: I am sure you will make a great brother and a greater friend."

"And you, a wonderful sister… and a wonderful-er friend" He made a face, thinking of a better word. Isabel smiled again and entered the hall for dinner. Edmund followed.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Go Edmund!" Lucy and Susan cheered.

"You know, after such long years of friendship, this hurts a little!" Caspian said, his face concentrated entirely on what he was doing. It was half an hour after dinner and the six people were in one of the sitting rooms of the palace: huge windows overlooking the city, a huge fireplace, and a mixture of sofas and floor-cushions. Right now, Isabel and Lucy were sitting on the floor cushions. To their left, Susan and Peter were seated on a sofa and before them Caspian and Edmund were arm-wrestling.

Edmund laughed, "Well, they would be supporting their brother!" Veins were bulging on both his and Caspian's arms, proof of the amount of energy they were putting in the match.

Peter, who was watching the match with great interest, agreed, "Exactly, if you want someone to cheer for you, you will have to find a girlfriend for yourself."

"Girlfriend?" Caspian asked, momentarily distracted from the match, giving Edmund the upper hand. But he, quickly realizing his mistake, put in more of his energy.

Peter shrugged, "You know what I mean. Court someone. Then she will sit here saying, 'Go Caspian!' for you."

"Honestly, Peter" Susan spoke, her brow wrinkled, "Caspian does not need a girlfriend."

"I don't?" Caspian asked, glancing at Susan for a second before looking back at Edmund.

"He doesn't?" Peter asked, confused.

"I don't think so. I mean, he doesn't need someone to cheer for him, he will win anyway. I and Lucy only support Edmund because we know he will end up losing and we don't want to hurt him."

"Hey!" Edmund said, pulling his arm away and thus ending the game, "That is rude."

"No, that is the truth. Mostly when you and Caspian arm-wrestle, he wins"

"_Mostly, _not always. And that too is a close contest."

"So," Caspian asked, interested, "Are you saying that you actually support me but don't say it out loud because you don't want to hurt your brother?"

Susan looked surprised, "Umm… y-you could put it that way too. But, in real, I'm saying that you don't need a girlfriend just so she could cheer for you in these silly matches."

"I don't know. Courting someone would have other advantages too."

"Like what?"

Caspian shrugged, "You will have someone you really like. You will have someone to talk to. You will have someone to be with."

"But you have m- us."

"Excuse me?"

"I- I mean, you can always talk to us all. You have us to be with. You like us too… hopefully. I don't see why you need to court someone for that."

"Of course. But you see, courting someone would also add that… uh…"

"That romantic spark in Caspian's life, right?" Edmund asked.

"Right."

"What?" Susan asked incredulously, "That is why you men want to court?"

"Us men?" Peter laughed, "Su? That is what courting is all about. You surely remember those who you courted back in London or in Golden Age."

Susan turned a little pink. "Of course. I was just asking."

"Asking and acting weird!"

Susan remained quiet. Peter was right. She was acting weird. Why had she spoken in the first place? She knew she had no right to be speaking in such matters, but due to some unknown reason, she did not like the talk of Caspian having a girlfriend. It seemed… not right to her. As if it should not happen. As if it should not be talked about. As if it should not even be thought about. Over the past three years, Caspian had courted a couple of women, but Susan had never acted like this when it came to Caspian's personal life. Why was she interfering now? _What is going on with me?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Edmund talking to Caspian, "Peter is right, you know. It has been, what a year now, since you had a relationship?"

"Uh, Yes." Caspian looked uncomfortable talking about his personal life like this. Even though they all were close friends, and Isabel was a newcomer, still, it felt... weird to be speaking about such things.

"What, you don't want to court anyone?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it, really."

"No one in mind?"

"… I don't know."

"Means there is." Caspian was quiet. Edmund smiled, "Who?"

Silence for a few seconds, "No one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"… Alright" Edmund nodded, not believing Caspian a bit.

Caspian aware of this face, sheepishly looked at Isabel and said, "You must be thinking we are spoiled kings!"

She laughed lightly, "No. I am actually quite entertained."

"Glad to be of some use." Caspian bowed his head a little and grinned at the lady who smiled back.

"Caspian," Edmund slapped Caspian on his back lightly and then pointed at Peter, "Don't use your charm there. She is taken!" Isabel blushed and looked down. Peter too, looked away but not before throwing a glare in Edmund's way.

"Men!" Lucy scoffed, "Why do all of you have to be so retarded?"

Peter chuckled and turned to answer but a knock on the door stopped him. Susan went to answer the door. She then went out without a word, leaving everyone else confused. Peter rested his head back and closed his eyes. He knew he should not feel like this, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous of Caspian and Edmund. Here they were, talking about when or who they wish to court – free to choose someone they liked and here he was, forced into a relationship without any choice, and he had to go through it whether he liked it or not. No matter how much he tried, he could not bring himself to accept this fact. A part of him still looked for loopholes. The other four were talking to each other softly. Peter muted out their voices and his own thoughts, and before he knew it, he began drifting off to sleep slowly.

"Peter?" He heard a quiet voice call his name, and a soft hand on his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at Lucy, "W-what happened?" He asked groggily.

"Were you sleeping?" She smiled. The other three were looking at him too.

"Hmmm…?" He straightened up, "I think so. How long was I asleep?"

"Not even ten minutes. I thought you looked ill at ease. Why don't you go and rest in your room comfortably?"

"Not until I show him this!" Susan said from the doorway, waving an envelope in her hand. She walked over to Peter and handed it to him, shushing Lucy away and sitting in her place beside Peter. Lucy made a face and then sat on the arm of the sofa on the other side of the High-King who looked confused, "This just arrived, Peter. I brought the two extras I had ordered for you all to see. Go on, look at it."

Peter glanced at his sister and then at the envelope, which he opened slowly and pulled out a black card with a white ribbon tied around it. He recognized it immediately as he opened it, however there was something new – something new that he did not like. Heart filled with dread, he read the beautiful black writing:

_The honor of your presence is requested  
At the Wedding Ceremony of  
High-King Peter Pevensie  
and  
Lady Isabel Hunter  
On Saturday, the tenth of April  
At six o'clock in the evening  
Venue: The Great Hall, The Royal Palace _

Peter absorbed the words. Nodding a little to no one and to everyone at the same time, he pulled out the mini-card from the pocket and his blue eyes moved over the writing on it:

_Please join us  
as we celebrate the union of High-King Peter Pevensie with Lady Isabel Hunter  
At the Reception Dinner  
Time: Eight o' clock_

"Like it?" Susan whispered excitedly to him. He looked at his sister and tried very hard to smile. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to his sister but his throat was tight and his mouth extremely dry. He was sure that even his voice had hidden itself somewhere deep within him. His heart shattered when he saw the excited shine in Susan's eyes die away. He didn't want to hurt Susan. It is just that the sight of his wedding card did not make him happy, even if the card was looking indeed wonderful. He just kept on looking at his sister, hoping she would not get hurt, hoping she would understand…

And Susan did understand. True, she was disappointed to see such an unenthusiastic reaction from Peter, but after seeing the helplessness in his eyes, the pain and the sadness, she did understand. She had thought that things were fine, but she berated herself for thinking that now. Of course, things would never be fine after _just _a couple of days… they would take time. She smiled sympathetically at her older brother.

Even Lucy could feel Peter's pain. She wrapped her arm around Peter's shoulders and gave him a small half-hug. He turned towards her and she smiled at him, slowly leaning down and kissing him on his cheek. "The card is beautiful" She murmured, "Lovely choice, Peter." He nodded a little in thanks.

"Oh don't worry about us," Edmund said sarcastically as he waved his hand, gaining the attention of the three, "We will be here waiting for you to enlighten us on your emotional moment whenever you want."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Patience won't kill you, Edmund!" She took the card from Peter and went to sit beside Isabel, "Look, Isabel. Your wedding card is here!" Edmund and Caspian quickly stood up and sat beside Lucy and Isabel to look at the card while Peter and Susan looked at them from the sofa.

"Nice card" Edmund commented.

"Good choice" Caspian praised.

Isabel politely thanked them and looked back at the card – the card that would change her life. This was it. This was what her life is now – an arranged marriage to the High-King, a loveless marriage to Peter Pevensie, a union that would not make either of them happy. But she had no choice, she had to do this… and she will. She smiled sadly as she read the words "…_celebrate the union…" _and then looked at away.

"Something is missing," Edmund held the card in his hands and stood up.

"What?" Susan took the envelope from Peter and pulled out the other extra-card she out of it, "Don't say that, I have even told Trumpkin to distribute them!" She checked the design and the writing closely, taking in its fineness and the spelling. Frowning, she looked up at her brother, "Everything is fine."

"No. A very important thing is missing." Edmund said as he handed the card back to Lucy and pulled Peter to his feet. Peter looked at his younger brother, puzzled, "Do you know what, Pete?" The confused man shook his head and the younger smiled, "Drama." Without giving even a second to anyone to comprehend what he meant, Edmund took hold of Peter's head and pressed it tightly onto his own chest, embracing his brother in a weird hug, "Oh my boy!" Edmund said, faking his sobs and speaking in a motherly voice, "My boy, Peter is getting married. I am so happy. My boy, my kid… will tie the knot in less than five days! Oh, the joy!"

All this time Peter was trying in vain to push Edmund away, "ED! Let go of me!", "EDMUND!", "Leave me!", "Ughh. Stop it!" Such words left his mouth but the Just King was holding him too tightly and Peter was not using all his power to push him away, aware of the fact that if he did, both he and Edmund would fall hard. He could hear Caspian laughing and his sisters giggling like mad. His face got red, both due to anger and embarrassment. _Enough! _He shoved Edmund away, hard.

Unfortunately, at the same moment, Edmund let go of Peter with the intention of wiping his fake tears on Susan's dress, but his plan disappeared from his mind when the second he ended his hold on Peter, Peter gave him a huge push. "Whoa!" Edmund stumbled a couple of steps back but balanced himself. Standing straightly, he saw Peter tripping due to the edge of the rug below his feet and fall backwards… straight on Isabel!

"Oof!" Peter felt his body touch the ground and he braced himself for the impact of his head. But none came. Instead he landed on something soft. He heard a feminine gasp – one that did not come from his sisters, he was sure. He opened his eyes – which he had unconsciously closed during his fall – and saw Isabel looking down at him, her mysterious eyes wide and her mouth opened to form an 'o'. The 'soft thing' his head had landed on was Isabel's lap. He became aware of his own eyes going wide as he stared at his fiancé. He faintly heard someone chuckle. A second later he recognized that voice as Edmund's. Another second passed, and Peter became aware of the fact that that was not a mere chuckle, that was silent laughter. Another second passed when he became aware of the scene he had created and was still creating by just staring at her as he lay in her lap. He hastily got up, "I-I'm sorry, milady." Without looking at her, he stood and took his seat beside Susan, who seemed on the verge of laughter as well.

"I-it's alright."

"That was so cute," Edmund said and then adopting the same emotional, motherly voice continued, "My boy! He is such a gentleman. He apologized! Oh dear, my boy is all grown up!"

"Shut up, Ed!" Peter said through gritted teeth as he glared at his brother. If only looks could kill, others would have been arranging Edmund's funeral, "And keep your blasted drama to yourself."

"You are one rude man."

"And you are one annoying, irritating, hideous, vile vermin!"

"Peter!" Both Lucy and Susan squealed. They were ignored.

"Hey Pete, watch it, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will give a best man speech at your wedding that no one in Narnia will ever forget." Edmund grinned evilly.

At this, Peter made a horrified face and snapped his mouth shut. "You were right. You are the worst little brother ever." He muttered and Edmund grinned even more.

Caspian laughed and shook his head. Edmund was really good at blackmailing – and this time, his threat was something even Peter couldn't ignore. He looked at Peter. The young man was grumbling and definitely angry, but something told Caspian that anger was not the only reason behind the slight redness of his skin. He looked next to himself at Isabel. She was looking down in her lap, visibly blushing. Beside her, Lucy was holding the wedding card, both horrified and amused at the scene that just took place. On the sofa, Susan was clearly enjoying herself. Laughter on her face and twinkle in her eyes – she looked beautiful enough to steal his breath away. Simple and delicate she could be, and at the same time courageous and strong beyond imagination. She could be as hard as any warrior in the battlefield but at home, she always had this feminine aura around her, this girl within her who perhaps still believed in fairy tales and loved pink colors. This was something that attracted Caspian the most towards her. _This is something I love about her._

A couple of seconds then, _Wait, did I think 'love'?_ He asked himself. Indeed. He berated himself immediately. He didn't love Susan. He was attracted to her, sure, for millions of reasons. He liked spending time with her. He loved her smile, and her eyes and her beautiful wavy hair. He loved making her laugh. He enjoyed her company when they were working hard for their country, when they were simply talking or when they were acting silly. But that did not mean anything. That surely did not mean that he liked her more than as a friend. Did it? He could find no answer to this. Perhaps he didn't want to find an answer to this. He was not a coward, no, but he still dared not explore his feeling for her. _Some things are best left undiscovered... _He looked at Susan. the smile on her lips and the way she rolled her eyes at her brothers made his heart beat faster than normal, _… at least, for now._

"All in all" Lucy said, interrupting everyone from their thoughts, "This is a beautiful wedding card. Fit for the wedding of the High-King, and more importantly, my brother" She smiled at Peter, who smiled slightly in return, "So, when will the cards be distributed?"

"I ordered that already." Susan said, "And the invitations for the bridal shower and the stag night have been sent too. I did not bring them because everybody had seen the designs. But these" She waved the card in her hand, "I thought everyone would want to see."

"Great. So invitations and guests are handled."

"Yes." Susan nodded, "Tomorrow we will be working on the decorations for the parties and for the wedding."

Peter groaned, "I am a king. I have a lot more to do than sit around and plan my wedding. I will attend to my work tomorrow." His tone was final and firm.

"You will be needed, but not that much. The same goes for you, Isabel" Susan agreed, "The rest of us will handle the majority of it. Don't worry"

Peter sighed in relief. _At least I will not have to stick around all day planning the day that will ruin my life!_ And all of a sudden, life seemed brighter to him, even if only for a few seconds until his eyes went over to the card his sisters were holding in her hands.

**

* * *

**

The eighth chapter comes to an end. And I have nothing to say right now except...  
* There will be some Suspian coming up soon  
* A lot will be happening with Peter and Isabel  
… Keep waiting till then!

Anyhow, hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. And to get faster updates: **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**NR137**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! I am back, with another chapter – and with the hope that you will enjoy reading it. But, before I begin, I must thank all those who read and reviewed the last chapter: **NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, anonymous, redjewelbox8, fictionfrek101, FAnTASY, **and **ThunderStorm**.

Thanks to my Beta, **fictionfrek101** for checking out this chapter and also for naming it!

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me, I thought that was clear!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 9 – FIGHTS OF FANCY**

**.**

"Peter Pevensie!" Susan scolded her hands on her hips as she glared at the young man sitting before her. Peter was sitting behind his desk in his study, shuffling some official papers before him, looking warily at the Gentle Queen. It was mid-afternoon the next day and Susan had been lecturing Peter for fifteen minutes now. "A little bit of enthusiasm would be lovely!"

"I have been helping all I can and I don't want to do it anymore!"

"Would it kill you to help us choose the floral decorations?"

"Yes" Peter spread his arms wide, "Yes, It will."

"Honestly Peter –"

"Yes, honestly Susan." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't care what flowers you use for the ceremony; because I doubt that the flowers will cheer me up that day. For a dead man, a funeral remains a funeral, no matter the roses or the lilies."

"Peter! How can you say that?" The beautiful queen shrieked her eyes a little wide.

"With my mouth," he bit back harsher retorts that were jumping onto his tongue and sighed, "I have a lot of work to do. Leave, Su. Go on and do the planning… and please keep me out of it."

Susan opened her mouth to protest when Edmund, who had been silently watching his elder siblings quarrel, placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and said, "Leave it, Susan. He is not interested, just let him be."

"Ed! He has to participate a little in the décor. He has been locked up in his study since morning, not even coming out for lunch!"

"I know all that, Su, but if he says he doesn't care about flowers, we can decide them ourselves."

"You know it is not about flowers," she took a few steps towards the desk facing Peter, "What is wrong with you, Peter? Why are you being so… _uncaring_?"

"What makes you say that?" The High King demanded.

"Your attitude maybe" Susan pointed out, "You abruptly left last night too and your mood has been extremely unpleasant since then. Is everything alright?"

"My life is ruined because I am being wedded to someone I barely know. I have to live the rest of my life tied up in some loveless marriage. And no one cares about how _I_ feel because _they_ are too busy welcoming the girl whom I have to marry. So, yes, Susan, everything is perfectly alright," he spat the last two words.

Susan glared at him, "You know none of this is anyone's fault, and as for you not knowing Isabel or being trapped in a loveless marriage: _that_ is your own fault."

"Oh, it's all my fault, right?" Peter laughed coldly. Actually, it was more like a hysteric bark than a laugh.

"Would you two stop this please?" Edmund sighed, his tone soft and stern at the same time, "Peter, you don't have to bite off Susan's head. She is not the one who fixed this marriage. It was _your_ fate who did it, so go on curse it and not us," he turned his back to Peter so that he was face to face with Susan, "And Su, just let it go, alright. If he doesn't want to help with décor then we will handle it."

"He is hopeless," Susan pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Edmund sighed again, "Yes I know, but –"

"Don't do the mistake of judging me!" Peter warned as stood beside Susan, facing Edmund. "You both have no idea what I am going through and what I am feeling like, so you two better go away! Happy decorating!"

"Peter, you don't want to help with décor, fine! Don't!" Edmund placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "But you need to control your anger and face the reality."

"Accept it, more like it" Susan muttered, looking at Peter, anger burning in her eyes, "Stop blaming us for what is happening to you and stop being so rude to everybody. You know what? I don't care; I want you to help us all decide the flower decorations, no matter what. It is your wedding, Peter, for goodness sake!"

"And isn't that punishment enough?" Peter retorted, his eyes blazing venomously at his sister.

"Isabel," Edmund whispered.

"Yes, I know to her, thank you for reminding me the dark fact, Edmund. As if I could forget that, seeing as you all insist that I stick with her all the time when I don't even want to see her face. It reminds me of this blasted marriage. It taunts me about –" Peter's eyes moved to glare at his younger brother when he stopped in mid-sentence.

Edmund's face was pale, and his mouth slightly open in what Peter guessed was surprise. His eyes were wide with horror and shock and they were fixed somewhere behind Peter. A gasp came from Susan who had also noticed Edmund's expression and had turned around immediately. From the corner of his eyes, Peter saw Susan place her hands on her mouth as she too stared behind. Frowning slightly, Peter too turned around and froze.

The door to his study was half-open, with a slender hand on it stood Isabel. She was staring at them, blinking. Her frame shook slightly as her lips parted for an intake of breath. One look at her told Peter that she had heard them… heard him.

She gulped and spoke, "K-King Caspian w-wants to show you some décor he and Queen Lucy found. They are waiting for you in the sitting room…" Her voice had broken a little at the beginning but after that it had remained even and completely devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked but he insisted that you hurry since they are very excited."

"Isabel, wait! Listen –" Susan began, taking a step towards her.

"You should not keep them waiting," having said what she had to, Isabel turned around and left. Edmund called her name and ran out the door, followed by a worried Susan but she had gone. Peter remained rooted to the spot. His mind was blank, his expression extremely neutral.

A few moments later, Susan returned to the room, picked up the papers she had brought with her when she came to talk to Peter and left the room without a word. Edmund then entered. He was looking at his elder brother with a strange expression – one that Peter could not guess quite right. Was it disappointment? Pity? Anger? Pain? Grief? Sympathy? Or maybe resentment? Edmund just shook his head and left, closing the door behind him and leaving Peter alone in the moment when he needed someone the most.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"What happened to Lady Isabel?" Caspian asked Susan and Edmund at dinner that night.

"A servant came with apologies from her for not attending the dinner tonight because she is not well," Lucy informed him

"I have not seen her since she volunteered to call you to see my idea for decorations." Caspian said to Susan and Edmund.

"She is sick, Caspian, you heard what the servant said." Susan said shortly and returned to her dinner. Caspian was not surprised, she had been in a foul mood since afternoon for some reason he did not know but intended to find out. Even Edmund, much to Caspian's surprise, had been far and distant. _Something must have happened… but what? _Caspian wondered.

"Come to think of it, I have not seen her since then too," Lucy said thoughtfully. _We've been so busy with the decorations…_ She reflected guiltily, standing up, "I hope she is not much ill. I will go and see her."

"Lucy, sit down and eat your food!" snapped the High-Queen.

Lucy looked incredulously at her sister, who was sitting to her right, "B-But why?"

"Eat."

"No. I am going to Isabel's room."

"Leave her alone."

"Any reason why I should do that?"

"Didn't I tell you to sit down?" Susan glared at her, and Lucy glared back. She turned around and was about to leave when a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her roughly down on her chair. It hurt slightly and Lucy winced. Susan had never acted like this before and this pained and shocked Lucy at the same time. Susan let go of her arm and continued eating her meal as if nothing had happened "Finish your dinner."

"Queen Susan!" Caspian exclaimed shocked at how the Gentle Queen was acting.

He was however ignored in that moment as the Valiant Queen crossed her arms tightly and frowned at the others, her irate eyes coming to rest on Susan, "Does anyone mind telling me what is going on?" She demanded icily.

"Ask him," Susan said darkly, jerking her head towards the High King who had been, up till now, quietly staring at his food.

He had not even taken a single bite, he just played with the contents of his plate as, moving his fork absently. His eyes were fixed on the plate before him and he paid no attention whatsoever to anyone around him, as if no one else existed for him.

Caspian frowned as he looked at the High King. Peter was acting strange. He had remained locked up in his study the whole day since breakfast and had just shown up a minute ago before dinner started, not even saying hi to anyone.

What was even more alarming was that he did not even react when Susan pulled Lucy right now. Normally, he would have scolded anyone who tried to misbehave with Lucy, not that anyone did. Peter's love and care for Lucy was always so deep and so extreme, a fact that annoyed Lucy at some points but was mostly loved by her.

Lucy also stared at her older brother.

"Peter" She placed her small hand on his upper arm lightly. Peter started and looked at her questioningly.

"What happened?"

No answer. Peter just kept on staring at her as if he didn't know how she had come to sit beside him.

"Peter?"

No reply. Lucy got worried. Something was wrong… very wrong. She tried again.

"What is Susan saying? What happened? Answer me…"

"He won't say anything, Lucy, it's hopeless," Edmund spoke up, causing Lucy to look at her younger brother, her gaze curious.

Peter too looked at the Just King for a second before he abruptly stood up.

Lucy looked back at her older brother who was about to leave, "Peter you have hardly touched your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"What happened, Peter?"

Peter just glanced at her once before turning on his heels and exiting the room. Edmund glared at him and he too stood up and followed Peter a minute later.

This was too much for Lucy. She looked back at Susan who shrugged and took a bite of her food.

Lucy scoffed and walked towards the doorway. Considering the speed at which Peter left, she would not be able to find him, but she had every intention of cornering the Just King and getting all her answers out of him. With this purpose, she too exited the room, leaving behind a curious king and an ill-tempered queen.

"Care to explain?" Caspian's voice rang in Susan's ears.

She looked up from her meal to find him staring at her questioningly with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. The king was waiting patiently for her reply.

Susan sighed and pushed her plate away, she had had no appetite and now had a good reason to get away from her food. She looked at Caspian. Her eyes locked with his.

Caspian's eyes softened when he could see the distress in the eyes of the Gentle Queen. He could see the worries, the problems and the weakness in those beautiful orbs. This frightened him, Susan was never weak, but right now, looking at her, he saw a young girl who was burdened with worries. Worries that were too big and she was trying with all her might to live with that.

Caspian stood up and walked over to Susan, so that he was standing before her.

She looked up at him, her eyes still fixed with his and her lower lip quivering slightly. He slowly placed his hand on Susan's soft hair, caressing her silky locks caringly. With a voice as soft as feathers, filled with many emotions he asked, "Susan, what happened?"

She shut her eyes gently and gently and she couldn't help but sigh in relief at the king's touch, because this was exactly what she needed. She had been disturbed the whole day. Without even thinking what she was doing or whether she should be doing it, she leaned her head forward, so that it was resting against Caspian's leg and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Caspian was surprised. What was going on? How was this possible? Was it right? Should he hug her back? Many questions swam through his mind but to him nothing mattered at the moment. He place one of his hand where Susan's hands tied around his waist and wrapped his other arm around Susan, rubbing her back gently.

"Susan, what happened?" he repeated his query.

His voice made Susan come back to reality. She quickly withdrew from the embrace and looked up at Caspian slowly.

She stood up so that the two were face to face, "A lot happened."

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"_Father!" A fourteen year old Isabel came running out of her room and jumped on her father's lap, "How do I look?"_

_Walter Hunter looked at his young daughter. She was wearing a white dress that was tight till her waist but fluffy below that till her feet. Her hair was tied in a bun, with few locks falling down carelessly and on her head was a small silver tiara._

_He smiled, "You look beautiful, as always, my daughter."_

_Isabel smiled, "Mum made my hair." She pointed to Margaret who walked out of the girl's room and stood behind her, beaming at her daughter._

"_Really? She did a fine job."_

"_I know. I love it when mum makes my hair. She is good!" Isabel sat beside her father and looked proudly at her mother, "Will you make my hair on all my special days? My birthdays, at dinners or parties, and my wedding?"_

"_I would love to, Isa," Margaret smiled and then laughed slightly, "But who will you get married to?"_

_Isabel blushed, "Ma!"_

_Walter chuckled, "Yes, my dear, who will you get married to? You decline all the advances of the boys."_

"_And you want me to accept them?"_

"_Of course not! I am thankful, if you ask me! But I was merely pointing out that this way you will not find anyone to marry."_

"_Maybe a handsome knight will come and take me away!" Isabel laughed playfully, "Or maybe some royalty will decide to ask my hand from you. Who knows?"_

_Her father chuckled, "Yes, and then you would be a princess or a queen; depending on the royalty who is interested in you."_

"_Yes! I hope he is around my age! Mostly, the royals are fat men old enough to be classified as a grandfather!"_

"_I'm sure we will find a young royal around your age; extremely brave, handsome and loving," Margaret smiled, playing along with the other two._

"_Well that would be fine then. I will wear the best dress ever and you will make my hair. My husband will love me truly and father will walk me down the aisle to give me away. And then, I will be the happiest bride in the world!"_

"_Ah! I am not sure I would be able to give you away," Walter smiled, "I won't be able to bear the fact of you going away from me. I am warning you now, I might cry, and your mother would definitely flood the place!"_

"_Aww, Father!"_

"_But I know I will be happy. You know why? Because my princess would be happy; she would be beginning her new life and she will have all my blessings. She always does."_

"_I love you, father," she hugged him._

_He wrapped his arms around her as well, "And I you."_

"_Don't mind me. I will just stand here, going green with envy as I watch you two hug," Margaret scoffed._

"_Come on then, Ma!" Isabel opened her arm out to her. _

_Margaret laughed and then went ahead and the three of them drowned in a cute, loving family embrace, before they went to the dinner they had to attend._

**… … …**

Isabel opened her eyes. It was dark outside. She lay in her bed, a tear or two pouring out of her eyes and falling on her face. She did not even move, she had no strength to. All her energy was absorbed by her shattered heart which was weeping for all her broken dreams and all her losses. She had no say in her past and she has no say in her future. She was at the mercy of her unkind fate: losing all that she held close to her and being a puppet who would now be married without a say in it at all. But then again, puppets never spoke. They just did what they were told, they never had any choice, and they never will. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, not because she wanted to escape reality for her dreams and her reality were the same, harsh and painful.

Peter's words rang in her ears again and again. The venom, the anger, the pain in his voice stabbed her like a sharp dagger.

… _For a dead man, a funeral remains a funeral, no matter the roses or the lilies…_

… _My life is ruined because I am being wedded to someone I barely know…_

… _I have to live the rest of my life tied up in some loveless marriage…_

She covered her ears with her hands, hoping that the voices would stop. She begged Aslan to make them stop, to make them go away, but that did not happen.

… _And isn't that punishment enough…_

…_I don't even want to see her face. It reminds me of this blasted marriage. It taunts me…_

She cried out, pressing her ears with her hands even more. She wept for her parents because they were gone and it was her fault. She cried for her cruel fate because this was its fault. She cried for Peter because he was stuck with her. She wept for all her broken dreams because they will never come true. She cried for her failures because they had cost her the most. She cried for herself because that was the only thing she could do. She cried… She cried because after all that was happening and will happen, she deserved to do that.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Caspian sighed and rested his head back against the couch in his room, "This is wrong."

"That is all you have to say?" Susan chuckled darkly from her place next to him. They were in Caspian's quarters and Susan had just finished telling Caspian the events of that day.

Caspian smiled sadly, "What can I say? I'm speechless. This is unfair to Lady Isabel," he glanced at her and was momentarily distracted by her beautiful face, which seemed to glow due to the light coming from the fireside, "But why didn't you talk to her? And why didn't you let Queen Lucy go to her?"

"Isabel was hurt deeply, that much was clear in her eyes. And I am sure she would have wanted to sort out her feelings before she spoke with anyone. I would have wanted this if I were in her place," The Queen paused for a moment, "And how could I face her, Caspian? My brother was speaking about her and she listened. I was the one who told her that Peter is great and he will be fine and yet here she was listening to the same Peter saying…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"… I understand, but leaving her alone is not the right thing as well. I mean, she will be a part of your family in a few days, and families are there to support each other." Caspian said.

Susan looked down guiltily, "…You're right. But still, it is better to leave her alone for some time, at least." A pause and then she asked slowly, "Caspian, what will happen?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean, once this marriage takes place… what will happen?"

Caspian looked at her, and she at him. "I do not know, milady, but you should not be worried much. High King Peter is an intelligent man, he will sort it all out."

"Intelligent?" Susan laughed, "Look what the intelligent man did!"

"Everybody makes mistakes, my Queen, even the Magnificent King. But what is important is that he learns from his mistake and do all that he can to correct it."

"I doubt Peter will try to correct it. He is way too stubborn for that."

"For everyone's sake I hope he does. Listen to me; you must understand that both he and Lady Isabel are going through a rough time and a tough relationship. Expecting that no problems will cross their path is folly," He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly, "Also, they are not kids and they are not stupid. They are warriors; yes both of them, in their own way. They are the ones who have seen and experienced things greater than they should in this age. They are the ones who had to grow up too fast. My Queen, they will handle themselves really well. I believe in what Aslan said and I believe in both of them. I suggest you to do the same. They will sort out the problems they are facing."

Susan looked at him, her thoughts on his words, and slowly nodded. She then laid her head on Caspian's shoulder. Caspian smiled to himself and slowly wrapped an arm around her. Caspian enjoyed the scent of her hair before murmuring softly, "Don't worry Susan, everything will be alright."

Susan smiled and snuggled closer to him, placing one hand on his chest. That was when something in her mind clicked and she abruptly pulled back and stared at him, her face holding nothing but shock and disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. Caspian froze, he wondered what made the Gentle Queen act like this. He looked at her and then his heart dropped and his stomach clenched as a thought came to his mind, _Maybe she doesn't want me to hold her the way I was…_

Before Caspian could ponder any further on this, Susan spoke, her words laced with astonishment, "Y-You just called m-me 'Susan'"

"Wha-" Caspian stopped. He thought back. Indeed, he had just called her by her name. "I-I am sorry –"

Susan laughed. It was a sound that melted Caspian's heart. He felt that he could just live with that sound forever, even if all the air is stolen away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I love it! I love the name coming from your mouth" Susan paused, and blushed as she realized what she had just said. "I mean, I am glad that you called me by my name. It is something I, and we all, have wanted for three years!"

"Oh… well, I will try to continue calling you with your name, Susan," he said her name slowly, as if tasting it.

Susan's eyes shined brightly as she heard that. Her name seemed special coming from his mouth. She loved the way he had pronounced her name with that amazing accent of his. She slowly placed her head on his shoulder again.

Caspian was mesmerized by that laugh and her beautiful eyes, "You know, you look beautiful when you laugh. You should do it more often."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. And once they did, he forced hard to keep his expression normal so that Susan could not see him embarrassed. Susan looked at him from her place at his shoulder and smiled. Caspian's heart raced. _What is happening to me?_

"Ummm… let us not talk about the High-King anymore. It will make you more depressed," Caspian suggested.

"You know what, you're right. I will worry about him later on. I want to forget for now," Susan replied, as she got up and looked at Caspian, "So, my dear King, what should we talk about?"

"I don't know…" Caspian replied. His thoughts went back to last night and his unfinished arm-wrestle with Edmund, "Do you really support me when I arm wrestle with your brothers or were you just saying that to annoy your brother?"

"Ummm… I- I support Edmund. He is my brother after all, but I wish for you to win too."

"Why?"

Susan hesitated, "Because I like to see you win."

"Why?"

"Uh… because you smile brightly when you win, and that victorious smile looks good on you," the words slipped out. Her face flushed as she spoke in a rush to cover up what she just said, "W-What I m-mean to s-say is t-that, you are my friend and I like t-to see you happy and winning"

"Oh..." Caspian said thoughtfully. That made sense.

When he heard Susan speak of his smile, his heart had fluttered with hope. But why would Susan, the most beautiful girl in Narnia, save for Isabel and Lucy, look at him just for his looks? Surely, there were better looking men somewhere who would attract the Gentle Queen more than him. Of course, she liked his smile because she considered him her friend and wanted to see him happy. _That is what we are, just friends._ _I should not even think of anything more than that…_

"Caspian" Susan's voice sounded and he returned his attention back to the lady who was looking at him, her face unreadable, "Do you really think you want a girlfriend?"

"I don't know…"

"That is not a proper answer."

Caspian thought, "I guess, I do… I mean, it has been so long since I have been with anyone and I guess I feel lonely at times…" He trailed off, not wishing to speak of more private thoughts of his.

"But don't you have us all?"

"Of course I do."

"Then?"

"I don't know. I guess I want to be in a relationship with someone… but I can't."

"What, why?"

"Because I will not court someone because I want someone with me. I will court her because I need her, like oxygen, perhaps… I mean, I will only court someone when I know that she is right. I mean –"

"I get it." Susan said and after a pause asked, "So, found someone?"

Caspian looked away.

"Won't you tell me?"

No answer.

"Caspian, come on, tell me! Have you found someone?" She asked this question almost desperately, as if the answer was more important than anything else in her life.

Caspian looked back at her, his dark eyes fixed on her light ones, "… maybe. But I do not know my feelings yet. Even I am not sure if I have found her or not."

Susan's heart shattered, though she did not know why. Caspian liked someone, even if he was not much sure of his feelings, and this was something that Susan did not like.

She had an urge to hit Caspian, which was soon replaced by the urge to cry, but she did neither for she was a strong lady. And also because she berated herself for feeling this way.

_So Caspian liked someone, it would have happened. What was I expecting? Why do I even care? And why do I feel this ache in my chest? _

Snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded, and looked down. She was not weak, she would accept the reality. She would not break. There was absolutely no reason to –

"Why were you against the idea of me courting someone last night?" Caspian asked.

Susan looked back at him, "Because I wanted you to choose someone because you liked her, not because she could cheer in a game for you!"

The king laughed, "You know your brothers were joking about cheering. Seriously, tell me-"

"Because you are really special, Caspian, and you deserve someone really special."

"You mean –"

Caspian was cut off as there was a knock on the door of his room. He was glad for it because he realized what he was about to say: 'You mean special like you?' He did not know where that came from but he was about to say it. He thanked Aslan for the perfect timing of the person outside.

He got up and opened the door to find Lucy standing there. He invited her in and she took the seat he was sitting in before, forcing him to sit on his bed.

"Edmund told me what happened." The Valiant Queen began, "and it was extremely wrong. And what was even more wrong that none of us went to Isabel or to Peter. They both needed us after what happened and we were a bad family to them."

"I know, Lu" Susan began, "I am sorry for how I was acting and I am really, really sorry for how I behaved with you. I reall–"

"Don't apologize, Susan. I understand why you acted like that and you were right in your own way." Lucy shook her head, smiling at her sister, forgiveness and love shining in her eyes, "However, what's done is done. I wanted to talk to Peter. I was sure that I would be able to cheer him"

"And make him see some sense!" Susam muttered.

The younger queen laughed lightly at the words of her older sister, "Yes, perhaps that too. But Edmund said that he will talk to Peter and then to Isabel," she shrugged, "I let him go. It is probably the best idea. Edmund can always break the ice."

"Yes, I guess you are right." Caspian said, "But we should have some food sent to both of them. They didn't eat anything."

"Don't worry!" The Valiant Queen waved her hand carelessly, "Ed is taking care of that too."

"Very well. I hope that he succeeds then."

"I do too, Caspian." Lucy smiled and then stood up, "Well, all in all, it has been a long day and I am tired. I think I will go to my room now."

"Yes. Me too" Susan said standing up, causing the King to stand up in respect of the two queens too, "All the decorations have been finalized. And tomorrow we will be shopping! Yes, it is time to decide how to decorate ourselves."

"Can't wait!" Lucy said excitedly. Caspian smiled at the young queen as he went forward to see them off at the door, "Good night Caspian, and you too, Susan"

"Sweet dreams," Susan smiled at the two of them

"Good night," Caspian whispered as the queens turned and walked away, each in different directions that would lead them to their quarters.

He slumped on his bed exhausted and confused. What was he feeling? And why? He had always been attracted to the beautiful High Queen of Narnia, but this was not just attraction… this was something much more, something much, much deeper. Something pure.

He wanted to explore his feelings. He wanted to know what was going on with him, within him. But this was not the right time. There were so many things that needed his attention.

_Maybe, once this wedding is over, I will talk to myself…_

_But you are talking to yourself even now_, A voice in his head said.

He chuckled with surprise, he was going insane. He turned so that he lay on his stomach, and closed his eyes.

He thought of how beautiful Susan looks when her eyes twinkle and how much she cares about everyone, and how gentle she is, and how perfect she looks when she rests her head on his shoulder and how much he enjoys her company, until slumber embraced him.

**

* * *

**

Peter, Peter, Peter… what are we going to do with him? Poor Isabel…  
And what will happen between Suspian now?  
I don't know… Stay tuned for more… :D

Thank you for reading and now it is the time to review! **Review! Review!**  
**NR137**


	11. Chapter 10

**H**ey everybody! Here is the next chapter of the story! And I'm sorry for the short delay in posting it...

**A**ny how, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **ami232 (for the double review), Anon, pselpevensie, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, YetTo781, and CraZZZy**

**T**hanks to my Beta: **fictionfrek101** for checking out the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Narnia and the characters are not mine. They have been borrowed and will be returned. However, the handsome kings are free to stay if they wish!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 10 – ****TÊTE-À- TÊTE**

**.**

Sleep.

Peace.

Rest.

He waited for some, if not all, of them to come to him and to ease his troubled soul… but none came.

He lay in his bed, listening to his short steady breaths. Desperately hoping some sort of darkness would envelop him and take him away no matter what the cost…

But none came.

But none came. He just lay there with nothing but the uproar of the beasts in his head with him…

A knock on the door put him out of his trance but he dared not get up, he dared not reply. Not because he was scared, no, never that, but simply because he did not want to. Another knock sounded, a bit harder than before followed by a voice, "Peter?"

He did not move.

"Peter open up," the tapping on the door continued, "It's me, Edmund."

No answer. No movement. Nothing.

"I know you're in there, Peter. Please open the door."

Edmund knocked a few more times but no success. He could not even detect any movement behind the door.

"Peter Pevensie! Open… This… Blasted... Door… NOW!" The Just King was punching the door as he shouted each word. The last word came with the hardest bang till now and was followed by a muffled hiss from the young King. Pain exploded in the young king's palm, enough to make him groan.

He heard quick footsteps and the door opened.

"What's your problem?" Peter yelled.

His hair was messy, and his face was contorted with anger, however his eyes seemed hollow and exhausted. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I am your brother," came the simple reply.

Annoyed, Peter looked at his brother's face and then his eyes then moved to his hands. In one, Edmund was holding a tray full of food and while he was shaking the other lightly.

"Are you hurt?" Peter asked, his voice a mixture of anger, concern and irritation.

Edmund entered the room and settled the tray on the table and flopped down on the couch.

Rubbing his hand, the younger brother replied, "Nothing I can't handle."

Peter closed the door and sat beside him, "Show me."

Edmund chuckled, "Don't worry, I've had worse."

It was true; he had had more serious wounds from his battles and also from his silly-and-fun-filled fights with Peter. This was merely a pain for a few minutes and sure enough, after massaging for a minute, it went away.

Peter looked at Edmund as he stopped massaging his hand and flexed his fingers, satisfied.

The High King nodded, sure that his younger brother was not hurt, and then asked, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to bring you the dinner and to make sure that you eat it too."

"I'm not hungry."

"Pe –"

"Fine I will eat it. Your work is done, go on, leave."

"I also came to talk to you."

"I wish to be alone, Ed."

"That's exactly why I won't leave now."

Peter was quiet for a moment, and then, "Very well, what do you want to talk about, Ed?"

"Do you really have to ask, Peter?"

Silence.

"About Isabel," Edmund told him.

Peter laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Edmund knew there was nothing funny in Peter's laugh.

"For a second I thought you would ask me how I was feeling, or if I was alright," Peter smiled sadly as he replied.

Edmund was quiet, guilt rushed in his veins, burdening his heart.

Peter shook his head again and said in a low, soft voice, "No matter."

"It does matter," Edmund whispered and looked at his brother.

Instead of saying anything else, he just wrapped his arms around the older one and pulled him into a friendly hug. Peter squeezed his brother tightly, and after a couple of seconds the two parted.

"Now," Edmund hesitated, "as for Isabel."

Peter raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"What happened today was wrong, Peter, you know that. So, I will not lecture you about it. But, I will just ask you the reason behind your harsh words."

Edmund patiently waited for the answer, but none came. Just as the younger king opened his mouth to repeat his query the elder spoke up.

"I was angry at my life," Peter sighed, "I've lost control of it, Edmund, I am just a human after all. I let my anger take control of my words and my mind."

Edmund paused, "I understand."

"Do you? No, Ed, you don't! I think I told you that a long time ago that you don't understand it, so you should stop saying that you do," Peter replied, not in anger, but in a voice a tired, burdened person. He looked at his younger brother, trying to make him understand, "Only _I_ know how I feel. And when I saw the card last night, I realized that there is no turning back – that this wedding really _will_ take place and she will become my wife," A pause in which he laughed to himself sullenly, "I had been searching for loopholes deep down. I had been hoping that perhaps Aslan would show up and tell me that it was okay if I didn't marry her. Or perhaps someone would pinch me and I would wake up from this dream. But I guess, this is reality and I have no other option but marrying her."

Edmund smiled sadly, "Now that you have realized that this is reality, you must accept it too, Peter."

The High-King looked at Edmund, "It is not that easy."

"I know, but being like this will do no one any good. Not to you, not to Isabel, and not to anyone else."

Peter paused, "I know."

"No, Peter you don't, because if you did then you would not have acted the way you did today. I know you never meant to say those things, but you did nonetheless. And you cannot take them back now," Edmund's tone was both serious and stern. He did not want to fight with his brother, but he wanted Peter to realize his mistake and to make sure that he would not repeat it ever, "If you know that you have no choice then what is the meaning of this attitude of yours? And not just today Peter, but the all the past days. I have been noticing you since the day Isabel arrived." Edmund shook his head and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Every one has problems, Peter, but they will only go away if you face them bravely and confidently. You, of all people, should know that."

"I am trying my best, Ed!" Peter was slightly annoyed, mainly because deep down, he knew that Edmund's words were true.

"Yes, and see what a mess you created today," Then he continued in a more neutral tone, "You must not only accept, but _respect_ and _treat_ her like your fiancé, Peter. She is new here, and she has been through a lot. All of us are trying our best to make her feel at home. But you do realize that the relationship you have with her is special, and which is the main reason why your efforts will count the most, and the main reason why your harsh words will hurt the most."

"What do you want me to do, Ed?"

"Talk to her."

"… I can't. Not now," Peter replied as he thought of the words he had said today. An image of Isabel's face when he had turned around to look at her, flashed before his eyes.

"So, you have decided to be a coward?" Edmund snorted, "I am not saying now. I have not seen you talk to her ever. _Generally_, you should talk to her, but you scarcely do."

"I did, alright? I talked to her."

"When?" Edmund was surprised at this.

"…Before."

"And?"

Peter shrugged, "And why should I tell you anything about it?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Alright don't. But I should tell you that you should make more efforts to get to know her. She feels alone, Peter, I can tell. Picture yourself in her place."

Peter was silent, so Edmund continued, "I was not going to mention this to anyone, but I will tell you. When I went to get her for dinner last night, I found that she had cried herself to sleep."

Now it was Peter's turn to be surprised, "What! Why?"

"Yes. Do you know why?"

Peter shook his head. "Should I know?"

"_Yes_! You are her fiancé, are you not?" He asked, "However, all I am trying to say is that you should face the facts, accept them and try to live to the fullest with what you have… and you should control you anger too, perhaps. I know, it was just a mistake and it is absolutely natural, but still my magnificent brother should not act like this. He is the best and he will handle things in the best way, right?" He nudged Peter who nodded slightly, pondering over the words he had just heard. A second later, Edmund continued, "Be thankful, Pete, Isabel is a sweet natured girl. Not to mention extremely pretty too. For all you knew, she could have been a crazy controlling woman with oral odor issues!" Peter laughed, "See! I showed you the bright side of life, didn't I?"

Peter nodded again, amused. There was trouble in his heart, but even a small smile that graced his face in the few seconds made him look his age. His brother always knew how to cheer him up.

Edmund stood up.

"Where are you going, Ed?"

Edmund looked at his brother, "I put some sense into you. I gave you your dinner; I hope you will eat it. If not – I will tell Susan," He smiled, "And I made you laugh a little. My work here is done."

"Alright," Peter paused as he too stood up, "Thank you, Ed, you're the best!"

"I know," Edmund shrugged, as if Peter had said the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Peter chuckled.

Edmund slapped Peter on his arm in a friendly gesture and said, "Take care, I have a lot to do"

In answer to Peter's questioning look, he explained, "Next stop, kitchens to get another tray of food and then to Isabel's room. She has been alone all day," the Just King smiled and added, "Good night, Pete, may you dream of me!"

Edmund was opening the door when he heard Peter speak.

"Ed, wait."

Edmund stopped and turned around to look at his brother questioningly. Peter picked up the tray of food that Edmund had left on his table and walked over to his brother.

Edmund eyed the tray, "If you're saying you will not eat this, then–"

Peter shaking his head and said, "No, I want you to go to your room. I will go and talk to Lady Isabel and I will give her the meal."

"Why?"

"Like you said, I created this mess, and I will clean it up. It is I who should talk to her, not you, and not anyone else."

"Peter, I appreciate the effort, but I am not so sure about today. I do not what condition she is in, and I do not know how she will react to you."

"I am the one who hurt her and I should be the one to apologize and I should be the one to face her reactions. Let me go, Ed. You go on and rest. You have been working on the wedding arrangements since morning."

"If you say so."

"I do" Peter said and exited the room.

Edmund followed, closing the door and turned to Peter, "Good night."

"To you too," With that the two brothers smiled at each other and both left in opposite directions: Peter towards Isabel's room and Edmund towards his own, the latter satisfied with the way things were happening now.

_I hope they will settle their problems now…,_ Edmund thought on his way back.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

It had been some moments since Isabel had been crying, or perhaps some years, she did not know. It was too difficult for her to guess how much time had passed; she was drowned too deep in her misery. She heard tapping on the door and sighed. She had no intention of getting up, but did nonetheless.

"Yes?" She asked, wiping her face with her hand.

"Milady," A muffled voice came.

"Edmund?" She guessed, for the voice was masculine, frowning slightly as she walked towards the door.

There was no reply.

"King Edmund, I do not want to be rude, but please I wish to remain alone." Her voice was weak and shaky. She hoped the king would not notice much.

"Dinner for you, milady," The voice spoke. Come to think of it, the voice sounded a lot like Edmund's but there was something different about it.

She leaned her head against the door and spoke in a low, emotionless voice, "Are you Edmund?"

There was no reply.

She sighed, it took every ounce of strength in her to fight off her fatigue. Pushing away her irritation, she continued in the same voice, "I am not hungry, thank you."

"Dinner for you, milady," the voice repeated.

"I do not need it, take it away!" Isabel snapped. She paused and took a deep breath. Once she had calmed down, she continued more softly, "Sorry, but I am not hungry." Her body was shaking, from weakness, grief and anger. After a few moments silence, she grew impatient, "Edmund, please, your majesty, leave."

"It is not Edmund, Lady Isabel," The person outside spoke, his voice becoming clearer now that Isabel paid attention, "It is Peter."

Isabel was taken aback.

"Your meal awaits you, please eat. I will leave," Peter sighed.

She heard a tray being deposited outside the door.

Isabel turned to return to the bed but her knees gave away and she sunk to the floor. She was hungry, miserable, angry, disheartened, tormented, agonized and lonely. The young lady rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She wanted to scream and cry, to hit something and to run hard until her legs begged her to stop, but she had the energy to do none.

She did not want to eat the food, but the idea of leaving it outside did not feel right to her. It was impolite to leave the food sent for her outside on the floor. This would show that she was ungrateful, which she was not – seeing the kindness _most_ of the Kings and Queens had shown to her.

She sighed and stood up. Turning towards the door, she quietly opened it and looked down. Sure enough, a tray filled with food lay on the floor. Isabel bent down and after picking it up, she stood, only to find herself drowned in an ocean of blue. She blinked and then realized that she was in fact staring into the eyes of the High-King.

Isabel instantly became aware of herself: her navy blue nightgown, her unkempt hair, tear-stained face and her red swollen eyes. She looked down, bit her lip lightly and looked up again.

Peter was looking at her, completely silent. She could guess nothing from his face.

"Yes?" Isabel asked hesitantly.

He pointed to the tray in her hands and said, "Your dinner." His voice gave away nothing.

"Yes, I know." She struggled hard to keep her voice blank too as she handed the tray to him, "But I don't want it."

He took a deep breath, looking at the tray in his hands and then at the girl before him.

"You should consider eating something," He said, "You should not starve yourself just because someone was speaking rubbish about you," A pause, then, "May I?"

Isabel looked at him. She wanted to refuse and tell him that she wished to be alone, but instead sighed and stepped aside without a word.

Peter quietly walked in the room past her without a word, settled the tray on the table and turned to look at her. Her back was facing him and he saw her raise a shaking hand and move it to close the door. Her entire frame was trembling slightly and to him, she seemed weak, vulnerable… broken. She slowly turned around, hesitantly, that much he could tell. Her eyes were lowered, a tear fell down and quick as lightning she wiped it. A wave of remorse washed over him and he thought he would explode with it.

"Please, Lady Isabel, my behavior is not worth your valued tears."

She looked up and sure enough, her eyes were wet. But she will not let him think that she is weak. She lowered her eyes and walked towards the armchair and seated herself in it.

"This is going to sound extremely impolite of me, your majesty," She spoke, her voice cold, "but I do not think that I am in a condition to welcome you."

"Yes, I can see that."

Isabel's anger flared.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear, _my king,_" She hissed through gritted teeth, "I do _not_ wish to speak to you."

She knew she was being rude, but did not care anymore. There was too much frustration in her and it was finding its ways of escaping.

"No, my lady, you were quite clear. It is I who have no intention of succumbing to your, ah, _request,_" Peter smiled.

With that he moved forward. A wave of loneliness, anger and most of all, helplessness washed over her as she realized that the High King was going to take a seat. However, what surprised her was that instead of going for the armchair, Peter kneeled on his knees before her. He looked up at her, his face calm but his eyes filled with deep guilt and pure sincerity.

"Isabel," he began, "I will ask for no forgiveness, for I know I do not deserve it. But I will tell you that I am ashamed of my behavior and of my words and that I did not mean them. They were just the outburst of my anger, and I know that this is still not enough reason to say them." All the while the two stared at each other, "I was stupid, arrogant, rude, haughty, cruel, hostile, mean, impolite, and… and stupid, yeah stupid to say all of that."

Isabel gave a small nod. Peter knew that this was a lot, considering how he had been treating her since the beginning. Like he had said, he did not expect forgiveness from her. He bowed his head in respect, his eyes now staring at her knees, where she had clasped her hands together to keep them from trembling too obviously. After a few moments, he heard Isabel speak in a low voice, "You said 'stupid' twice."

Peter looked up at her, "Oh… so you have another word you wish to suggest in its place?"

She nodded slightly.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, you wish to share?"

She nodded again.

"… Then please do," he requested a bit uncertainly.

Her voice was low and expressionless as she said, "Unwelcoming."

He nodded slightly, accepting what she said with respect.

She, however continued, "Loutish. Unfriendly. Unkind."

He looked at her, his eyes wide now.

"Nasty and ill-mannered also fit in well," she added thoughtfully.

Peter's mouth was slightly open now as he continued to stare at her in amazement and disbelief. She looked at him, her eyes a bit wide too. He could see horror, satisfaction, anger, and regret in them.

"I was merely saying what I feel. Forgive me; it was not my intention to offend you, milord."

"You didn't," he replied, "Actually, I am quite thankful for your honesty and if I may be allowed to say, quite impressed with your boldness."

Isabel looked uncomfortable as Peter said this. The words had slipped out of her mouth and now she was worried that she had upset the king. She thought that Peter was being sarcastic with her.

Peter sensing this, added, "It is a compliment, Isabel."

She looked at him and nodded slowly.

He stood up and took a seat on the armchair, opposite her. "However, compliments will not undo my mistake," he said, "so I will gladly accept any punishment you give me, as long as it is not Edmund's scheme."

"Thank you for the idea. I will consult the Just King as soon as I get the chance," She did not smile, but he could see slight humor in her eyes.

Peter chuckled and then got serious, "Jokes apart, Isabel. I made a huge mistake. I promised Aslan that I will marry you and try my best to keep you happy and look, here you are, before the wedding, weeping so much because of me. I really did not want to do that, trust me –"

"I do trust you," Isabel cut him off mid-sentence, "But, pray tell, what did you want to do? Curse me and my existence behind my back, so that I would not know, so that I would not get hurt?" Her voice was not harsh, nor rough, nor angry. It was accusing and it was piercing Peter worse than knives would have. "How _noble_, my King. I am impressed," Her eyes darkened as she pursed her lips. He could only stare at her. A second passed and she added with a shaky voice, "It is a compliment, P-Peter," She looked away.

Peter got up. Standing before her, he leaned down so that his face was at level with hers. A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek. It looked like a drop of liquid diamond. He stared at it and he did not like it on her face at all, no matter what it looked like. He slowly raised his hand and brushed the tear away using the tip of his forefinger, making sure that there was minimal contact between the two. He heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes locked with Isabel's. They stared at each other for a long time, each completely lost in the other's eyes.

"I do not get you," she said, "First you make me cry and then you stand before me wiping away my tears."

Peter looked away and raised himself up. Slowly, he went back to his seat and sat down, "I am confusing, yes, but these are confusing times, my lady."

"True."

He sighed, "Isabel, your tears are special. Do not waste them on someone like me. I am clearly not worth them."

"False."

"Pardon?"

"Aslan said you are truly special. Because of that I do not think that I will waste my tears if I cry for you, or in this case, _due_ to you."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth, "I do not get you," he said, "One minute, you are pointing out the bad traits in me and the next you are telling me that I am special and worthy of your tears."

"I am confusing, yes, but these are confusing times, my lord," she gave a small smile.

"Smart!" he exclaimed.

She smiled and looked down.

"Isabel, please eat," Peter said.

"No."

"Must you be punished for my mistake?"

"Who says I am being punished?"

"I do."

"You're wrong."

"Well then, you are punishing yourself."

"I am not, milord."

"Then pray tell, why do you insist on starving yourself?"

"I am in no mood of eating."

"Hats off to you for the wonderful reason you have given!" He said sarcastically.

Isabel glared at him, "Well, if you so insist on eating, why don't you do it yourself?"

"I am not hungry."

"And that, milord, is indeed another _wonderful_ reason. Hats off to you this time!" It was her turn to be sarcastic.

Peter smiled a little and then looked away.

She stared at him and then asked in a serious tone, "You ate something?"

He shook his head in reply.

"You should."

He shook his head again.

"Why?"

"My guilt has filled my stomach… and my soul for that matter"

"… Well, it wouldn't hurt to fill it with some food too, my lord."

"I will explode."

"Oh, the joy for me!" Isabel snapped her mouth shut as she realized what she had said and looked at the man before her in dread.

Peter chuckled darkly this time. He was a proud man, a proud king, and he could only take in so much. Just because he made a mistake does not mean he will be taunted about it for the rest of his life, seeing that the mistake was making some rude comments and _not_ murdering someone innocent.

"Oh don't worry, I find the prospect of exploding way better than marrying you," He replied icily.

"So you come here begging for forgiveness and instead you insult me," Isabel's eyes narrowed.

"You insulted me too."

"You started it all when you could not control your anger."

"At least I am feeling remorse."

"And why should I feel remorse for a man who does not respect me, who cannot control his anger, who does not care a bit about me, who will probably treat me not nicely and who will probably cheat me once we are married?"

Peter glared at her, "Arrogance, rudeness, and anger may be a part of my personality, my _dear_ Lady Isabel, but unfaithfulness is not. You may insult me all you can, but never again accuse me of disloyalty." His voice was cold and his eyes piercing. "I will not tolerate it."

Fear and guilt gripped Isabel at the same time and she looked down.

"Forgive me, my King," she apologized.

Silence for a few seconds, then, "It is alright. You could not handle your anger. It is natural."

She looked up at his taunting voice to find him smirking and she knew she hated him at that moment.

"Eat," the King ordered.

"No."

"Eat."

"No."

Peter smiled inwardly. _It seems I am not the only one with attitude and anger issues_, He thought to himself, quite amused.

"We could go like this all night, Isabel," he said, "but it will do no good. Eat."

"Only if you do first," she replied.

"I have not poisoned the food, if that is what you mean."

"You do not have to act like some sort of great hero who starved himself to death because he regretted saying the wrong things to the girl."

"'The girl?' Nice way of calling yourself the heroine," Peter chuckled, "And as for dying for the girl, I would have to be in love with her first… which I am not."

He looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

She looked back, her gaze even.

"Neither am I, trust me." She scoffed, "I just do not want to hear the tales of how the High-King died in my love. Please, that would make me sick."

Peter shook his head as he reached for the tray and grabbed an extra plate. Putting some salad into it, he picked up the fork and took a bite.

Isabel looked at him triumphantly.

"No, this does not mean that you win. I am merely proving that it is not poisoned." He corrected, "However, seeing that I am eating, you should fulfill your part of the bargain too and eat."

Isabel smiled and reached for some salad too.

Once she had taken a couple of bites, Peter chucked and said, "I must admit, you are quite an interesting person to talk to."

"Is that another compliment?" Isabel raised her eyebrow, "From the proud High King? Must be my lucky day!"

"I'm being nice for once. Play along, please."

Isabel laughed, "Thank you," She took a bite and once she had swallowed it, admitted, "You know, you debate well too. I look forward to the arguments we will have."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same. You are one tough woman to talk to."

"Is the Magnificent King scared?" She asked, her voice challenging.

"You wish!" He would never give up a challenge, no matter what.

After that, the conversation dropped as the two people ate in silence.

Once they were finished, Peter stood up, his face and voice both serious, "I apologize once again for my behavior, milady, and thank you for welcoming me in this room after all that."

He walked over to the door and reached out to open it.

"Peter," Isabel called as she too stood up and walked over to stand before him, "I accept your apology. I understand why you said those words and I do not blame you for them. Circumstances have been… _harsh_ on both of us. You do not have to feel guilty anymore."

Relief washed over him upon hearing these words. They were sincere, that much was clear in her eyes.

"Thank you," he paused a little, "I cannot promise that I will be the extraordinary _hero_ for you now," the two chucked due to the word 'hero', "But I will try to be a better person to talk to, to be a good friend at least. You must understand, Isabel, it is hard for me to accept this arrangement. You are going through the same, I am sure."

She nodded, but remained quiet, so he continued, "But I will try to accept it, and you, with all my heart. You must give me time. Please, do not expect from me what I cannot give… not until I am ready to give it, at any rate."

"I am glad you said these words, my King," She spoke, "The same applies to me. I want time to sort this out. I will not promise to be perfect, for I do not know if I can be or if I will ever be. Expect of me only what I can give."

Peter inclined his head slightly to show that he understood and then opened the door and stepped out. Looking at her he asked, "So peace then?"

She nodded, "Peace."

"New beginning?"

"New beginning." She smiled

"Better efforts?"

"Better efforts."

"More wedding planning tomorrow?" He made a face. She laughed and nodded. "I will see you then." She nodded again, "Sleep well, Isabel."

"And you too." She bowed her head. He mirrored the action and with one last smile left.

_This is better… at least for now. I won't be bored once I am married to her, she can be a handful! _He shook his head as he laughed to himself on his way to his chambers.

Inside her room, leaning against the door, Isabel Hunter was thinking the same thing.

**

* * *

**

There. Things are fine. Phew!  
So, Liked it? Disliked it?  
Do tell.** Just click the button below and review!**

Thank you for reading,  
NR137.


	12. Chapter 11

**H**ey everybody! Okay I apologize for the delay... Sorryyyy! I meant to update sooner, but well, I didn't *smiles sheepishly*

**A **special thanks to all my readers and an extra one to all the reviewers: **NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, ThunderStorm, anonymous, AMUL, YetTo781, Sara. Yellow Flash (sorry, but your name was appearing only this way), guardi, Anamayea (for the detailed double review!), ior and Sazz. **You guys made my day! =)

**T**hanks to my Beta, **fictionfrek101.**

**M**oving on, this is the next chapter that you have all been waiting for. Enjoy it, **and do review**! They make me want to write more and more!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia and its characters.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 11 – CRASH INTO HIGH KING PETER DAY**

**.**

Isabel stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were a bit swollen, courtesy of all her crying, but other than that she looked perfectly fine. She decided to let her hair fall freely and straightened her dark green dress once again. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked towards the door. It was almost time for breakfast. She hoped that she would be able to find the dining hall before she was late, or worse get lost… again. She opened the door and jumped back with surprise.

"King Caspian!" she gasped, placing her hands over her heart, "You scared me!"

"My apologies, Lady Isabel," he bowed a little, "I did not mean to startle you."

"It's alright," Isabel laughed a little. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Good morning," he smiled, "I thought you would need help getting to the dining hall."

"Yes, thank you," she stepped out of the room and started walking alongside him.

"Everyone seems intent on confusing you with the ways," Caspian chuckled. "So, I thought I would help you by making them more understandable."

"Thank you," she smiled and looked ahead.

Caspian looked at her closely, he knew better than to question her. He didn't know what had happened when Edmund had gone to talk to her… and to Peter in that case. The young king just looked at her, searching her face for some indication of how she was feeling. Her eyes were a little swollen, but that was not too obvious, and this much was expected. He just hoped that everything was well.

He must have been gazing too intently at her, for she turned to look at him and smiled slightly, "I am fine, King Caspian."

He blinked.

"… That is good to hear," he said and then turned left.

"Shouldn't we turn right?" she frowned as she followed him.

"No, that would not lead you to the dining room."

"But –"

"You turn right when you have to go to the dining room from the library."

"Oh," Isabel muttered to herself, "not my fault that all the corridors look the same."

Caspian must have heard that for he chuckled and said, "I know it is confusing, but you will learn the ways soon enough."

Isabel nodded uncertainly and they walked on quietly. As they turned around a corner, they found Susan and Peter sprawled on the floor.

Apparently, they had bumped into each other and fallen down. Susan lay on her back glaring at her brother, who lay nearby her rubbing the back of his head with his hand, glaring back at her and muttering under his breath.

"This is the High-Queen Susan, though I advice you to stay away from her in the mornings," Caspian told Isabel, the corners of his mouth twitching as he looked at the two siblings, "She has a habit of bringing disorder wherever she goes and bumping into everyone who comes before her. With her is the High-King Peter, who for some _alien_ reason, has decided to give his head a massage in the middle of the hallway!"

"Very funny, Caspian," Peter snapped as he got to his feet, glaring at the king before him. Brushing the dust off his clothes, he reached out to his sister and helped her up, "You shouldn't spend too much time with Ed, he is contagious."

"Agreed," Susan chimed in.

"And you," Peter turned to his sister. "May I ask the reason that made you miss me so terribly that you couldn't wait even for breakfast and came crashing down on me… _literally_!"

Ignoring Caspian's chuckle, Susan glanced at a puzzled Isabel and then back at Peter, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was waiting for her answer.

"I wanted to see Edmund," she told him.

"You need to check up on your brothers, Su. I am Peter, not Edmund."

"Yes I know that, because Edmund wouldn't have reacted so _badly_, like you did," Susan snapped.

"You can tell me that after you have seen his reaction to having his head banged on the floor for no reason," Peter muttered, his hand going to his head again.

"It was an _accident,_ Peter," Susan scoffed, folding her arms, "you are so rude."

"Me?" Peter asked, as he looked at Caspian and Isabel and then back at Susan, "Yes, I am rude… actually 'loutish, unfriendly and unkind' fit in better."

"I fail to see the joke, Peter," Susan frowned in confusion at Peter's amusement.

"I second that," Caspian piped up.

"Of course you do," Peter replied, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips as he stole a glance at Isabel, who was looking at her feet.

"It seems to me that last night _Peter _here," The four turned to see who the speaker was behind them. It turned out that it was the youngest king sauntering towards them. He nodded towards Isabel and Caspian, smiled at Susan and winked at Peter. Susan and Caspian looked at him curiously, Isabel gazed at the floor, and Peter gave him a threatening look.

At Peter's look, Edmund quickly said, "Did not sleep on the wrong side of the bed. Hence the interesting mood: Ta-da!"

Caspian and Susan laughed as Peter smacked Edmund lightly in his arm.

"Very funny, Ed!" Peter grumbled before turning into the dining hall. With Edmund laughing, the rest of the party followed the High King.

Lucy was sitting on her chair playing with her napkin, looking awfully bored when they entered. She looked up and rushed to Peter.

"Good morning!" Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered softly in his ear, "Are you alright, Peter? I heard what happened."

Peter hugged his little sister back, the concern and worry was obvious in her whisper.

"Yes, Lu, I am absolutely fine," he whispered back.

"Sure?"

"Yes," he nodded.

She drew back smiling and then turned to the others. Once done with the pleasantries and everyone had taken their seat, the food was served. Caspian, Susan and Lucy glanced occasionally at Peter and Isabel who were sitting with Edmund in between them, wondering how things were and would be between them now. Edmund who noticed this shook his head to stop them.

After a few minutes, Susan took a sip of her drink and began, "Alright, so today we will be deciding what we have to wear on the events," she was hesitant. She did not know how Peter and Isabel would react to the talk of the marriage after what happened the last day, but these things had to be done.

Edmund's encouraging nod made her continue, "So I have called the best designers in Narnia today. I will want all of you there when they arrive after an hour. Clear?"

"As if I have any other choice," Edmund shrugged.

"Yay! Dresses!" Lucy jumped in her seat with excitement.

Caspian nodded, "Alright."

Isabel smiled at her and nodded.

"Leave it to a sister to spoil your mood," Peter groaned. "Clothes?"

Susan nodded.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

Susan glared at him, "Yes, unless you wish to attend your wedding naked."

Isabel, who had been taking a sip of her juice, chocked on it and started coughing. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I know; the image in my head scares me too!" Edmund smirked as Isabel blushed at his words.

"Shut up, Ed!" Peter snapped. He could feel himself blushing as he prayed to Aslan that it was not very obvious. Turning back to Susan he argued, "I thought I made it clear that I do not wish to be a part of this planning anymore."

"If you insist," Susan sighed, defeated.

Peter raised his eyebrow. _How could Susan agree so easily when only yesterday she was ready to blow my head if I didn't agree to participate?_ There had to be some sort of catch there.

And this was proved true a moment later when she added, "I will ask Edmund to choose your clothes."

"An hour, you say?" Peter asked defeated, as he eyed Susan who was looking expectantly at him and Edmund who was smirking.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

The news of the High King's betrothal spread out like wildfire. It was the topic of discussion everywhere, from small villages to the neighboring countries; everyone was surprised at the news. All anyone talked about was the High King's upcoming marriage, the mysterious bride and the sudden news.

This was why Peter was in a bad mood by the end of the hour when he walked towards the hall where Susan had called them. He had decided to use this hour in touring the city. A huge mistake! All any man or talking creature wanted to talk to him about was his wedding:

"_His majesty didn't let anyone know that he was in love and was considering marriage!"_

"_So sudden, milord? We were shocked to hear the news!"_

"_But we are really happy for you, High King Peter."_

"_Who is the lady, my King?"_

"_I have heard that she is really beautiful."_

"_Is it true, milord?"_

"_I and my family cannot wait for your wedding, your highness, we will surely attend it."_

"_May you and the love of your life have all the happiness in the world. Please give my congratulations to your wife-to-be too."_

And so on everyone he met had gone!

Peter knew that this was the love of his subjects for him, which is why he was both happy and infuriated at the same time. Why did he have to get married?

_I should stop asking myself this question_, he told himself, _it is no use. I will be getting married so I might as well acknowledge it… even though I do not love this fact right now._

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Lucy speeding towards him. He only caught a glimpse of her face before his eyes widened and Lucy collided with him.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Peter!" Lucy panted, as she sat atop his stomach. "Good, I found you."

"Congratulations!" he replied a bit grumpily as he massaged his head where it had hit the floor, "What, has Caspian or Edmund announced today as the 'crash into High King Peter day' or something?"

"Wha-" Lucy giggled, "No!"

"Hmph!"

"Why so _happy_?" she asked sarcastically.

"No reason, Lu," he replied and decided to change the topic, "You were looking for me?"

"Yes, you see, Susan, Caspian and I were pretty worried about what happened so we cornered Edmund," she explained. "He told us that he talked to you, though he wouldn't tell us the details, and that _you_ then went to talk to Isabel and he didn't know the details about that."

"Yes," Peter agreed, uncertain where this was going, "So?"

"So, I want to know what happened when you talked to her."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed.

"Peter," Lucy said anxiously, "Tell me!"

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because, like I told you, I, Susan and Caspian are worried."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed and Lucy grew really impatient this time.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, jumping lightly as she sat on his stomach, "Tell me!"

"Ow, Lu, don't!" Peter gasped. "Otherwise you will get to see my undigested breakfast coming out of my mouth!"

"Ewwww, Peter," Lucy made a face and quickly got off him, "You are disgusting!"

Peter grinned as he got up too, "I'm a brother; I'm supposed to be."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "Now tell me."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

She simply shook her head in answer.

"Fine! I talked to her."

"And?"

"And we settled out things."

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes, and everything is fine… for now. So you don't have to worry," he finished.

"A bit more details would have been welcomed."

"Look, I apologized and she accepted it. And we ate dinner and then – W_ait_ a minute!" he looked at her. "Why am I even telling you all of this?"

She grinned, "How would I know?"

He shook his head and then ruffled her hair lovingly, ignoring her protests.

"So everything is fine between the two of you?" she asked seriously.

"Definitely better than before."

"That is all that we wanted," Lucy paused for a second. "She is really nice you know."

"I know."

"And we all really like her."

"I know."

"And…" she trailed off hesitantly. Peter looked at her curiously so she continued, "And I believe that she will be a wonderful wife to you, and an amazing sister to us."

Peter looked away.

"Peter, look," Lucy began, "I know things have not been great for you lately and I do not blame you for anything – not even for what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, _right_," he snorted.

"No really! Believe me! I have been noticing things and I believe that all of us have not been entirely fair to you. I mean, all of us were so busy in welcoming Isabel and making sure that she felt at home that we ignored all that you were going through," she paused. "In our attempts of accommodating her, everyone lectured you about how you should act towards her and no one asked you about your feelings."

She squeezed his hand lightly and continued in a sincere voice, "And for that, I am sorry, Peter. We all are."

Peter looked down at his sister. Who would believe that she is a twelve-year-old girl? Her wit and intelligence was beyond her age, and perhaps his too. He squeezed her hand back softly.

"It's alright, Lu," he said, "Besides I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was a jerk."

"I didn't say you weren't," she chuckled and continued, "but we were unfair too."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does."

"It doesn't, Luce. Like I said, it's alright."

She smiled, "So as I was saying, Isabel is really sweet. You should try to get to know her."

"I'm getting married to her, I am sure I'll have plenty of time."

Lucy shook her head, Peter noticed this.

"Hey, I never said I won't!"

"I guess it is alright, as long as you will. I believe in Aslan, Peter, I am sure things will turn out greatly, like they always do."

He smiled in return but otherwise remained quiet as the two continued to walk ahead.

"Peter, you look good when you smile," Lucy said. "I am glad that you have started doing it."

"Thank you," Peter smiled wider.

"And now, it's time for dresses!" she clapped with excitement.

The smile was immediately wiped from Peter's face, causing Lucy to laugh. Peter grinned at his little sister and the two siblings went ahead to do what they were supposed to do: spend long hours deciding their clothing and accessories for the wedding and the parties.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Caspian opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, wondering what made him wake up. The room was dark, he was sprawled on his bed. He was exhausted, and he was thirsty.

_Yes, that is the reason why I woke up from my sleep! _

His throat was dry and he wanted to drink something.

Groggily, he reached out for the jug on his bedside table and groaned when he realized that it was empty. Now he would have to walk all the way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Of course, he could call some guard or servant to do it for him, but he was never the one to call others for such minor tasks.

He sighed and walked out of his room after picking up the jug. As he walked down the hallway, he saw that the lights of the library were on and its door half open.

He frowned, _Who would be up at this hour?_

He asked himself and then realized that he would be getting no answer. It was silly. He could actually go in there and check it himself. Shaking his head slightly, he walked forward and peeked through the door.

Caspian then went inside the library. He placed the jug quietly on a table nearby and crept forward, cautious not to make any sound, closer to a certain beautiful queen who was hunched over some papers, busy with whatever she was doing.

He sneaked behind her and moving his hands forward, poked her in her sides.

"Aaaaah!" Susan squealed and then turned around, her face shocked with horror as she punched her attacker on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Caspian whined, rubbing his shoulder with his hand, "Susan, you hit me!"

"I hit you?" Susan exclaimed, "You are the one who _frightened_ me to death!"

Caspian laughed, "And I enjoyed every minute of it; your expression was priceless!"

"Hmph!" Susan crossed her arms irately, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know."

"I asked you first."

"I was going to get some water when I noticed the lights on and you sitting here -"

"- And then you decided to scare me," she finished.

"Sorry," Caspian said, smiling, as he sat beside her, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright."

"Thank you."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, pointing towards his shoulder.

"No bones broken."

"Good," she smiled.

"Now you answer my question: what are you doing here?"

"Ummm… I was working on the seating plan for Peter's wedding."

Caspian blinked, "At this hour?"

"Do you realize that the wedding is day after tomorrow?"

"I do, but at _this_ hour?" Caspian asked again, though this time the question came out exasperatedly.

"_Yes_!" Susan replied in the same tone as him, "There is no time, Caspian. Tomorrow is the bachelor's party and the bridal shower. It will be a busy day."

"Which is why you should be resting, not drawing out these plans. You will over-work yourself, my Queen."

Susan shook her head and shuffled some papers before her, going back to her work. Stress was visible in her beautiful eyes, which seemed to shine in the firelight coming from the grate. Caspian found it hard to look away from her beautiful face. She was biting her lower lip lightly.

"Don't," Caspian murmured.

Susan looked up, her eyes questioning.

"Don't what?" she asked, perplexed.

"Don't bite your lip," he replied, "It is beautiful."

Caspian immediately shut his mouth tightly, embarrassed at what he had said.

He cleared his throat and stuttered, "I-I mean, d-don't ruin your l-lips a day before the, the e-events, _yes_, before the events."

"Oh," Susan blushed. It made sense, though she felt a slight disappointment in her heart.

_What was I expecting?_ she wondered.

Caspian cleared his throat again, "So, you should be sleeping."

"No, Caspian," she shook her head, "I have a lot to do; the entire seating plan has to be made."

"It is way past midnight and you are sitting alone in the library devising seating plans. Don't you think you are way too worried about the wedding?"

Susan sighed, "Caspian, I have told you. I want this wedding to be –"

"–Perfect, I know. But that does not mean that you should deprive yourself of sleep. Leave it and rest, Susan. Do it tomorrow."

"Honestly, Caspian, how many times will I have to explain this to you?" She asked, shaking her head as she moved to grab a quill, "There will be _no_ time tomorrow! I have to do it _now_!"

"Susan," Caspian grabbed her hand in his, "relax. Everything is great, and it will remain that way."

"But –"

"No buts. Go and sleep now!"

"The seating plan –" Caspian placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

She could not help but love the feel of his warm skin on her lips. Her heart beat faster with every passing second as she lost herself in her his dark orbs which held concern for her. She didn't know what or why she was feeling like this, but she liked it anyhow.

Caspian stared deep into her eyes, and traced her lower lip with his forefinger gently. He loved its smoothness. A part of him wondered how these lips would feel on his.

Another part quickly berated him on this thought.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers and his finger slowly leaving her lips.

"Because I love them," she murmured, "they are my family."

"Must be nice, having a family; I never had one."

"But you do," she held his hand in hers, "You have us; as your friends and as your family."

He nodded, more to himself than to her.

"I care for them because they are important to me," Susan continued and squeezed his hands tenderly. "And you Caspian, are as important to me as them."

_Perhaps even more…_ a voice in her told her. She decided to avoid it for now.

"… Thank you," he said, "This means a lot to me."

She smiled. Caspian loved that smile. It was… perfect. So beautiful. So warm. So –

"Okay enough talk!" Susan said, snapping Caspian out of his thoughts as she pulled back her hands and moved to pick up a scroll that had fallen down unnoticed to the ground, "Back to work, I have a seating plan to draw."

"I'll do it," he offered, taking the scroll from her hands.

"No Caspian, you go back to your room. I will manage it."

"No, milady, I have had enough sleep. It is your turn now."

"This is my work, Caspian."

"And I would do it happily for you, Susan."

"Why?"

"Because… because I want to," he replied.

"Why?"

"You know, I should not have to answer all your questions, _your majesty_."

"Of course, but I want the answer to this one," she smiled in return, "why do you care, Caspian?"

"Because you are important to me," he quoted her words.

"Uh-huh," Susan nodded, "And why is that?"

"Because I…" he trailed off and looked away. He did not know the answer to that. Or perhaps he did… no he didn't. He looked back at her, only to find that she was looking at him expectantly. He tried again, "Because you…" he trailed off again. He did not know what to say. He shook his head, "Look, there is no need to confuse me in riddles. I will draw the plan. You should go and rest."

With that, he began reading the scroll with the guest list on it and examining the plan that Susan was working on.

"Caspian, it's alright, I'm fine. I can do it," Susan told him.

No reply.

"Look, let me, you go and sleep."

The king was busy with the papers.

"You are making me angry now," Susan grabbed his arm and shook it slightly.

No reply still.

"You are so stubborn like Peter," the queen huffed.

He didn't reply but she could see him smiling.

"I am already almost half done with it," she sighed, "and I am perfectly capable of completing it."

"I never said you weren't," Caspian looked up, "I just said that you need your rest. You have been working way too hard."

He paused for a second, "Besides, like you said, almost half of it is done. It will be easy for me to complete it."

"Are you sure?" Susan looked uncertain.

"Positive. Look at those dark circles - you look like you could do with a nap!" he chuckled, "besides, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Susan smiled, "I definitely would."

"Good. Then I will call you if I need you."

"Promise?" she held out her hand.

"Promise," he took it and smiled, "No off you go. I have a seating plan to work out."

"Thank you Caspian," Susan stood up, "You are the best!"

"So I have been told."

Susan laughed, "Good night!"

She bent down and kissed him on his cheek lightly before walking away.

To say that Caspian was shocked would be an understatement. He was _beyond_ shocked at what had just happened.

He sat there on the couch, frozen like a sculpture, his eyes fixed on the door where Susan had disappeared and his mouth a little open. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched the spot where she had kissed him. He could still feel her soft, warm lips on his skin. He sighed in contentment. Life could not be more perfect now.

His eyes moved from the door to the empty seat beside him where the Gentle Queen sat only moments ago.

He frowned.

Why did he feel so happy when he was with Susan?

Because she liked him as _him_. All the Pevensies did, but she was special. She always knew what to say to him and when to say it. She always knew when to cheer him up. And he always felt so relaxed with her. As if, everything would be fine no matter what the problems are.

Why is he drawn towards her?

It seemed as if she was some sort of magnet and he was attracted towards it. Like gravity, perhaps… his thoughts, his feet, his _soul_ would move towards her, with or without his permission.

What was happening to him?

He wanted to know. For the first time, he wanted to know the answer to this one. He wanted to know what was in his heart. He wanted to know. Yes, he was ready to find the answers to all the questions in his mind.

Why was he feeling like this?

Why was his heart beating madly in his chest as if he had run millions of miles without a break? And why did he like it?

Why did he wish to live like this forever?

And why did he feel that he would have no regrets if death took him this minute?

Before he could even ponder over a question, another took its place. He hoped that he would find the reason of his confusions, but the questions didn't seem to end.

_What is so special about her?_ His mind asked him.

_Her eyes..._ Caspian sighed. Susan's eyes were beautiful. He felt that he could just stare at them all the time and not be bored of it.

_Her lips_… they were perfect: pink, soft, and beautiful. And when she smiled, it seemed like spring. Caspian found peace whenever he looked at her smile.

_Her beauty_… Yes, Susan was one of the most beautiful women Caspian had seen in his life. In fact, she was the best one. Isabel and Lucy were extraordinarily attractive too, but in a different sense perhaps. Due to some reason, Susan's beauty fascinated Caspian the most.

_So you are captivated by her beauty?_ The voice in his head asked, _you lust for her._

Caspian shook his head in disagreement. He was a man, he would notice her physical beauty. And a part of him did hold lust for the Gentle Queen, but that part was not big enough to cause these feelings. No. What he felt for the Susan was something more than that: something much bigger, much more important, and pure.

Besides, he liked the High Queen not only for her external beauty but for her internal one too.

_Her thinking_… Her way of thinking, the way she handled different situations impressed Caspian very much.

_Her courage_… She was a young, delicate girl, but she was braver than any other lady he had ever met. Behind those striking eyes lived a fierce warrior who would do anything for her cause.

_Her attitude_… she may be a queen, a ruler, a warrior too, but in the end she was always a girl with lots of modesty and humility, and with a positive attitude towards life. She would find light in the darkest of darkness.

_Her gentleness_… Susan had always been a loving sister, a caring friend and a kind queen. Caspian had seen her implement her gentleness in all phases of her life. Her care, her sweetness, her passion was enough to melt and mould all the hard rocks in Narnia.

Caspian sighed and laid his head back. He could go on forever listing things about Susan that he liked, but his lists would not help him. He wanted to know why he felt the way he was feeling. He hoped that his mind would provide him with a proper, logical answer to all his queries. But this was going nowhere.

_Ah, but love is never proper and logical_, the voice in his head commented slyly.

Caspian's head snapped up and his eyes went wide.

Love?

No.

It can't be.

Or can it?

He thought back to all the times he had spent with Susan. He thought of all the things he liked about her. He thought of all the feelings he had had when he was with her. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Whenever he looked into her eyes, whenever he held her hand, whenever he talked to her, he found true contentment and happiness in his heart. He believed that life was worth living. He believed that life was, _is,_ beautiful.

Caspian smiled slowly. It was a small smile, for he did not know what to do now that his mind and heart was clear, but still his heart felt lighter and happier with each passing second.

He, King Caspian the tenth, was utterly and truly in love with High Queen Susan, the Gentle.

**

* * *

**

So. There. Caspian is in love!  
I wanted to keep it as real as possible. I hope I did it right...  
Like it? Hate it? Do tell… **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Thanks for reading,  
**NR137**


	13. Chapter 12

**H**ello, my wonderful readers! Two updates in a week, wow! Don't get used to it though; school's starting soon, and well, the days of my freedom will be over! *shakes head sadly* But that does not mean that I will abandon you, no dears, never that...

**T**his chapter is unbeta'd, since my Beta is away on vacation (have fun!), so sorry if you find any mistakes...

**A **special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

**YetTo781,** **NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, Sazz, Whiterosieu, Anamayea (for the lovely detailed review!), Anjali bose, Katie, Desa Gibbons, Shortbandie9 (yay, an inheritance fan! I love both Eragon & Murtagh! =D)**

**Disclaimer**: I wish Narnia was mine. Apparently, wishes are not always reality… hence, Narnia is not mine.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 12 – PARTYING THE NIGHT AWAY!**

**. **

Hustle and bustle.

Yes, that was the perfect way to explain the way things were. The preparations for the bridal shower in the palace and the preparations for the bachelor's party in the forest were complete after long hours of activity.

According to Lucy the hall looked amazing for the bridal shower and according to Edmund the woods seemed better than expected.

Peter had to admit, he was very excited for the bachelor's party. It was his party after all.

_The celebration of my last night of bachelorhood, _He thought. Tomorrow, he would be a married man. Married, wedded, committed… Tomorrow his life and soul will be bonded to Isabel's and another responsibility would fall on his shoulders. A responsibility of a lifetime.

He wasn't sure what scared him more: the prospect of attending a bachelor's party arranged by Edmund, or attending _his_ _own_ bachelor's party at the age of nineteen.

So when a servant had delivered his clothes and shoes for the night to his room, he had decided to throw away his worries for this one night and enjoy as much as he could. As he got ready, he made plans to joke around, to dance crazily and to have a wild party with his friends and brother.

The High King stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark green tunic and a dark brown jerkin. His matching brown trousers and boots completed his 'mannish, woodsy look', or so Edmund had said when Peter had tried them on last day. He combed his hair and put on his cologne. Once satisfied with his appearance, he stepped out of his room and walked down to Edmund's room.

Edmund was standing before the mirror and talking to Caspian, who was sitting on the couch. They stopped mid-way in their conversation and greeted him.

Peter sat on the bed and looked at Edmund, who was busy styling his hair. He was wearing a bluish-black tunic with matching trousers and jerkin, and black knee-length boots. Caspian was wearing an off-white tunic and a light brown jerkin with brown trousers and matching boots.

"You two look ready to party!" Peter commented.

Caspian chuckled, "So do you."

"And it is going to be an amazing party," Edmund chimed in, "Everything will be great: the drinking, the music, the dancing."

"Why are we sitting here then?" Peter asked, "Let's go!"

"Eager, are we now?" Edmund smirked.

"Why not?" Peter shrugged. "It is my bachelor's party after all."

"True, true…"

With that, the three kings exited the room and walked towards the entrance hall of the palace, where they found Susan examining the final decorations for the bridal shower, ready for the event herself.

Peter looked around. The entrance hall was decorated with various types of flowers, mainly pink and purple in color, spreading their calm and relaxing aroma all over the place. Numerous candles lit the hall, and light and dark pink drapes hung from the ceiling. The place looked really good, in a _girly_ way.

"Nice decorations," Peter went forward to her sister and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful, Su."

She was wearing an elegant floor length dress which was brink pink in color. Her hair was curled and worn over one shoulder. Around her neck was a delicate silver necklace and she was wearing matching earrings. A similar bracelet dangled in her hand. (**A/N:** Link to the dress in my profile)

"Yes you do look quite stunning." Caspian commented. He could not keep himself from staring at her. Her beauty and the way she carried it amazed him. According to him, the word 'stunning' was not enough to explain how she looked to him, so he began to search for a proper word in his mind.

"Thank you," Susan replied, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Her rosy pink cheeks, her small shy smile, and her twinkling eyes made her look even more beautiful than she was. Susan was simply _charismatic_. Yes, that summarized it well. Charismatic. Caspian smiled.

Edmund agreed with the two kings and then said, "Alright, let's get going!"

"Wait a minute you three," Susan spoke, glaring at the three kings, "I hope to see you three back before midnight," she pointed her finger at them threateningly, "And don't drink too much. I do not wish to find the groom and the groomsmen sleepy tomorrow at the wedding, and _believe_ me neither does Narnia."

"Su," Edmund began with a sigh, "We will be back when we want and you don't have to worry about how much we drink. You will find us sober and active tomorrow, alright?"

Susan just looked at them, her gaze a mixture of disapproval and uncertainty.

"Great then! Let's go," the Just King clapped his hands, "You have fun at the shower."

With that, the three kings nodded to her and left. Susan shook her head, sighing.

_Men!_

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

It was around midnight and the bachelor's party was at full swing. All the males invited were either on the dance floor with the eye-catching belly dancers, or scattered around the bonfire, drinking and chatting. The music was loud and the noise level of the conversations going only added more to it. A soft breeze was blowing, rustling the trees. The light from the numerous lanterns and the huge bonfire gave the woods a pleasant glow.

Peter was seated at one of the empty tables, a glass of wine in his hand. Getting drunk was not in his to-do list for the night, but everyone had insisted him to drink and as a result he had ended up drinking a lot anyhow. But he didn't regret it. He was actually enjoying himself. He had danced, gotten drunk, talked, laughed, gotten drunk a bit more, eaten lots of the delicious food, made jokes, and gotten some _more_ drunk!

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

He looked up as Caspian took a seat beside him.

"I am," Peter replied, "The party is wonderful."

"Indeed," Caspian agreed and sipped his own drink, "Are you drunk yet?"

"I was drunk two hours into the party! Susan won't be happy."

Caspian chuckled, "Yes that she won't."

"Are you drunk yet?"

"Yes I am. I haven't had so many drinks in a long time."

Peter's eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking. A few moments later he recalled, "Last time, it was at your birthday, about a year ago."

"Yes," Caspian smiled at the memory. "We had a get-together in my personal lounge with the finest wine in Narnia. I fell asleep on the armchair and then suffered from back ache for a week!"

Peter laughed, "I fell asleep on the table and fell down in the middle of the night. I woke up on the floor. I shudder to even think of the cramps I had!"

"You almost crushed poor Reepicheep when you fell!" Caspian snickered.

"And then we had to watch Susan with a smug look saying _'you-deserved-it' _whenever we complained about the headaches," Peter snorted. "Hate my sister!"

"No you don't, you love her," Caspian grinned. "I wonder what she will say when she finds out how wild this party is."

"Something not good, most probably," the High King paused for a moment. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight, Caspian?"

"I ate so much food that I'm about to burst. I am already drunk, courtesy of the best wine ever. And I just danced non-stop for half an hour. I hope that answers your question."

"Oh I don't know. The dancing part could be because of the pretty dancers," Peter nudged Caspian. "Like anyone?"

"They are fine," Caspian took a sip from his glass. "Not my type."

"And what is your type?"

"I don't know. They are pretty, but they are not special," he said thoughtfully. "My type of girl is perfect. She is absolutely beautiful, not only on the outside but also on the inside. She understands me. And I like to be around her, to be with her–"

"– sounds like you have already found someone."

Caspian stared at Peter in horror.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"So there _is_ someone," Peter grinned, "And may I ask who the lucky one is?"

Caspian looked away.

"You are blushing!"

"I am not," he mumbled.

Peter sniggered, "So tell me, who is it?"

Silence.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

No reply.

"Apparently not," Peter muttered.

Still no answer.

"Come on! Who is the lucky girl?" Peter inquired and then added as an afterthought, "It is a girl, right?"

Caspian snorted and turned to look at the High King, "Yes, it is a girl. You really are drunk if you think _I_ would fall in love with a boy."

Peter laughed.

"So, there are no chances of me knowing about her then?" the High King asked.

"Not for now, no," Caspian replied, "but I'll tell you when I'm ready."

_I will have to tell him, of all people, _Caspian thought. He wasn't sure if this was something he would look forward to. _But first I have to know if Susan feels the same way about me._

"I will hold you to that," Peter said.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel looked around the hall that was filled with guests. The place was looking marvelous. The walkway was lined with small rose plants and tulles. Drapes, ribbons and streamers hung everywhere. Bouquets of pink and purple flowers were placed all around the area. In one corner was a huge table stacked with the gifts she had received and on the other side was a long buffet table. Soft music was playing and was half-drowned with the sound of the chatter going on.

"What are you doing standing here all alone, Isabel?" Susan came up to her.

"Oh, nothing," Isabel replied, "Just looking at the party. Everything is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. Are you enjoying the shower?"

"I am," Isabel said, leaning close to the Gentle queen, "I'm just... worried. Maybe everyone will not like me and not want me as their queen."

"Did anyone say something to you?" Susan frowned.

"No, everyone has been extraordinarily polite to me."

"Then what is the problem?"

"What if," Isabel looked at her hands, "What if I am not a good queen?"

"This is ridiculous," Susan took Isabel's hand, "You will be a great queen."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You are getting worried for no reason."

"Perhaps," Isabel smiled awkwardly, "I don't know why, but I feel like a bundle of nerves!"

"Everyone gets anxious before their wedding," the Valiant Queen said, coming to stand beside her as she patted Isabel's shoulder. She was wearing a long purple strapless dress. A ribbon of darker shade of purple tied around her stomach and knotted in the front. Around her neck was a pretty necklace with purple beads. Matching bead earrings dangled in her ears. (**A/N:** Link to the dress in my profile)

"Perhaps."

"Aww, cheer up Isabel!" Lucy jumped on her toes, "I mean, look at the amount of presents you have got! I am so jealous."

Isabel chuckled.

"Well, it will be your birthday soon, and then you will have a stack of presents for you," Susan smiled.

Lucy nodded and her face brightened when she saw the food table, "Excuse me while I go to get that creamy vanilla cake!"

Isabel and Susan watched the young Queen go away.

"Cakes are Lucy's weakness," Susan explained, "Chocolate is Peter's. And as you must have seen, well-planned events are mine. I just want them to be perfect!"

"And what about King Edmund?"

"Oh, give him anything to stuff his mouth with, and he will be happy."

"Good to know," Isabel laughed and then glanced at the guests, "And now, I guess, we should give our guests some company."

"That's the spirit!" Susan smiled.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

The crowd burst into cheers as another song came to an end. Peter and Caspian too joined in the applause.

"No word to him about the, umm, the- the _girl_ please," Caspian said from the corner of his mouth as he waved at Edmund who was walking over towards them from, grinning like an idiot.

"Deal," Peter replied.

"That was one crazy dance!" Edmund jumped onto the stool on Peter's other side and then asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, just talking," Peter shrugged, "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Caspian ordered drinks for all three of them.

"Peter," Edmund burst out suddenly, "You _are_ getting married!"

"Very good, Ed, full marks!" Peter replied, rolling his eyes. A moment later he said thoughtfully, "You're right. I _am_ getting married."

"Yeah. And then, you will not be a single man," Edmund said astounded, "I mean you will be single, of course, but you will not be single too."

"I know," Peter agreed amazed.

Caspian raised his eyebrow. The two kings before him were not making any sense and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were saying. Before he could ask for an explanation, Edmund explained it.

"Tomorrow, you will be a married man," the youngest king said, "You will no longer be classified as 'the most eligible bachelor of Narnia' anymore. Your new life will start tomorrow."

"I believe that it will be his same life, just with a new phase in it," Caspian spoke his mind.

"It will still be 'new' anyhow," Peter mumbled, "It is a huge leap."

"Aye," Edmund said, "But I am sure my magnificent brother will handle it."

"Hope so."

"You will, Peter," Caspian nudged him.

"I don't know. I feel… kind of nervous."

Edmund burst out laughing. "My brother is having wedding jitters," he sang.

"Shut up, Ed," Peter crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Caspian laughed as he handed the mugs of ale to the arguing kings.

"Jitters or not, I am happy for you, King Peter," Caspian said.

Peter looked at him and smiled before turning back to his brother and continuing the argument they were in.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Caspian shook his head.

These two brothers loved arguing and pulling each others leg. And now, with Peter's wedding, Edmund had the perfect opportunity to make his elder brother the root of all his jokes. He would happily grasp any chance to make witty comments at his elder brother. Peter would also leave no opening unused to get back at his younger brother. This was the love of the brothers.

Deep down, Caspian was jealous of it at first. He wished he had a brother or sister to bond with. But then all his wishes came true.

Today, Peter and Edmund were like brothers to him. They treated him the exact way they treated each other. They would joke with him. They would play pranks on him. They would talk to him. And they would always be there for him. He was both glad and thankful for that. The Pevensies had accepted him not only as a friend, but also as a part of their small family.

Blood was not everything. He had learnt that. His own uncle had tried to kill him. And these four children had fought with him, fought _for_ him, even though he was a stranger to them at the time. No, blood definitely was not everything. Love, care, and devotion are the things that had true meaning in a relationship. And these are the exact things that he felt for the Pevensies. And he knew that they felt the same about him too.

So, tonight, he was genuinely happy for Peter. He knew that this was an unexpected arranged marriage, and Peter was still struggling hard to accept it, but he also knew that Peter was a strong and dedicated young man, who was getting married to an equally courageous and passionate girl. He knew that they would accept and love each other eventually.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Excuse me everybody!" Caspian shouted at the top of his lungs.

Some people around him, including the two kings, who stopped their quarrel at the sound of his voice, looked at him questioningly but the others remained busy in their festivities.

"Attention gentlemen!" He tried again.

More people listened to him now. A faun who was playing the flute caught his eye and Caspian motioned him to stop. A second or two later, the music had stopped and everyone was looking around in confusion.

He walked into the middle of the party, near the bonfire, carrying a stool with him. Once in the middle of the clearing, he placed the stool down and stood on it. Everybody turned to look at him, bewildered. Peter was one of them. Edmund, however, had an idea of what was happening and smiled a little.

"My friends, this is a party and no place for speeches, so you will receive none," Caspian addressed the audience in a loud clear voice, "But we can always toast! Let us toast to the good things in life: freedom, lack of restrictions and bachelorhood…"

He looked at Peter, "…These are but some of the things you will be giving up, but we are sure you will be getting much in return. When you find out exactly _what_, King Edmund requests you to let him know."

Everyone laughed.

Peter chuckled, his attention and amusement growing with each second. He had been made the butt of many jokes tonight. Everyone seemed intent on making a statement or a joke to humiliate him. He didn't mind, for it _was_ his bachelor's party and it was expected.

"A toast to us all," Caspian continued, "For tonight we lose another good man to the hungry _beast_ of marriage and good sense –"

More laughter and hooting followed and Caspian had to wait until it died down before continuing, "But it is not him for whom we should mourn. Oh no, he goes to a better place. It is _us_ bachelors that have to remain behind and drink, party on into the night, have no one to talk to, have no one who would put our fresh clothes on the bed when we are in the shower, and no one to call our life-long companion."

Peter looked down at the floor, a small smile on his face, listening to Caspian keenly.

"It is King Edmund and I who should be mourned, for we are the ones continuously followed by our female fans," Caspian stated, "What is worse: after High-King Peter's marriage, his huge, gigantic and vast number of female lovers will be after us _bachelor_ kings as well. May we have the strength to endure this trial!"

Edmund pretended to faint on Peter's shoulder.

Caspian grinned and then raised his mug, "Most importantly, a toast to the Groom, High King Peter. Although we gather tonight for a night of fun and teasing, we know that you will be beginning a great life tomorrow," his voice was filled with sincerity and fondness as he smiled at the High King, "To me, you are a great friend and I wish you all the best. To Peter and his coming marriage. Cheers!"

There was a round of applause followed by a loud chorus of "Cheers!" and everybody drained their glasses. Peter raised his mug to Caspian and drank his beer. He had not expected this. And he was touched. So when Caspian jumped off the stood and walked over to his previous seat beside him, the High King enveloped him into a one-armed friendly hug.

"Thank you," Peter whispered.

Caspian smiled, "Your welcome."

"Touchy!" Edmund commented, slapping each of them on their back, "Now, let's dance!"

A new song was playing and the Just king dragged the other two to the dance floor, where almost everyone had formed a long train and were dancing around the bonfire. The guests welcomed the kings. Edmund quickly joined the train, placing his hands on the waist of a pretty belly dancer and dancing to the melody playing. Caspian and Peter shared a look, before they shrugged and joined in too. And so, the kings celebrated the last night of Peter's bachelorhood in a party full of friendship, teasing, music and entertainment.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"You know, my dear lady," A centaur named Corliss said, "You are very lucky. The High King is an honorable man."

Isabel smiled. It was around ten at night and she was standing near a table with some of her guests.

"Indeed," Lady Wilona, wife of one of the generals in the army, nodded, "That he is. However, I must warn you, it will take time, making your place in the hearts of the ladies," She smiled and nudged Isabel lightly, "The High King, after all, is considered as the most eligible bachelor in the whole of Narnia, perhaps even in the neighboring countries."

"That is true," Lady Liana, one of Susan's close friends, chuckled. "He is breaking the hearts of many young ladies by marrying you!"

"And the old ones for that matter," Corliss pointed towards Wilona.

"King Peter knows I love him!" Wilona raised her hands, palms open, as if surrendering, "And he knows that my ten-year-old daughter Julia adores him too."

"Of course he does know," Susan smiled, turning away from the punch bowl, holding a small glass in her hand. "Julia asked him to marry her on Edmund's birthday!"

"So you see, Lady Isabel," Liana warned over the light laughter, "You had some serious competition, and those who lost it will not let it go so easily. You just pocketed the best looking man in the entire country."

"So, should I be worried?" Isabel asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Susan shrugged. "My brother may be stubborn but is extremely faithful."

"So I have heard," Isabel smiled, reflecting back to Peter's words in her room:

'… _Arrogance, rudeness, and anger may be a part of my personality, my dear Lady Isabel, but unfaithfulness is not. You may insult me all you can, but never again accuse me of disloyalty…'_

"But, I don't see what the big deal is," Susan said, "It's _just_ Peter."

"You will not be able to see it my queen, for he is your brother," Wilona replied, "I would ask you about the big deal when you fall in love."

"Well, I don't see that happening."

"Why?"

"I don't find anyone that attractive."

As she said this, an image of Caspian's face flashed through her mind: his dark eyes twinkling with humor, his hair moving with a soft breeze and his lips curved to form a perfect smile. Susan's heart skipped a beat. That image looked perfect and for a second she felt a pull towards him she had never felt before. She blinked in confusion.

Before she could make any sense of it, Corliss spoke again, "I hope you are not feeling insecure, Lady Isabel, for it is your husband-to-be we are talking about."

"I know," Isabel shook her head, smiling. "but I feel no insecurity, trust me."

"That is good," Wilona smiled, "We have always wanted our kings to choose a queen who is both beautiful and confident."

"Exactly, and no matter who lost in the competition, we are all sure that High King Peter has chosen wisely," Liana pointed at Isabel, "You look gorgeous, milady."

The others nodded in agreement as they looked at Isabel. The queen-to-be was dressed in a flattering pink and purple gown that reached till her feet. Around her neck was a silver chain with a purple stone pendant in it and around her wrist was a similar bracelet. Her hair was tied in a bun and a couple of strands fell on her face. (**A/N:** Link to the dress in my profile)

Isabel opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by a ringing sound. Everyone turned to find Lucy holding her glass of punch in one hand and clinking a spoon to it with the other to get everybody's attention.

"I just want to say a few things," Lucy began in her sweet voice once she was sure that she had everyone's attention, "Firstly, I am grateful that all of you came and I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves."

Smiling, she turned to look at Isabel, "Now, let me be the first to officially say 'welcome to the family, Isabel! I've been extremely fortunate to have Peter as my brother, and now I'm thrilled today to add a new sister to our family. Not only I welcome you to the family, I welcome you to the place in my heart that you have earned in such a short time."

Isabel smiled at the young queen. This was one of the sweetest things anyone had said to her.

"All I ask is that you too take us as we are," Lucy said, "happy, sad, realistic, crazy, loud, soft spoken, gentle, firm, sweet, serious, and joking," She laughed. "Now, if any of this scares you, I remind you that it's too late. Because, come tomorrow, you will be a Pevensie,"

The Valiant Queen paused for a second, "Welcome, sister, and congratulations!"

Everyone applauded.

As she watched the Valiant Queen grinning, Isabel realized that she will be gaining two wonderful sisters from this marriage, and she was glad for it.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

It was almost midnight, and the shower had just finished and Isabel was walking to her room with Susan. Lucy had gone to sleep. The youngest queen had spent a long time dancing and was tired.

As they walked into the room, Isabel saw that the huge pile of gifts was placed carefully on her bed. She and Susan stole a glance at each other before jumping onto the bed and opening the presents. It was childish, yes, but it never hurts to become a child every once in a while.

"The ladies seemed to be quite fascinated by the kings," Isabel commented after a few minutes as she opened yet another box.

"Yeah, mostly Peter anyways," Susan snorted, "You know, back in England, my big brother had trouble even welcoming my friends into the living room when they visited me. He would stutter and stumble with his words. Edmund used to say that Peter still believed in cooties!"

Isabel smiled. It was hard to believe. From what she had seen, Peter was an extremely confident man with a clear idea of what he wants to say and how he wants the things to be. Something on her face must have showed what she was thinking for Susan gave her an understanding smile.

"I know it is hard to believe, but it is the truth. I think Peter changed when he had to lead the battle against the White Witch," Susan said thoughtfully, "That was when his confidence became the most prominent part of his personality and it has been like this since then. He has grown up into the 'ultimate perfect man'. He is intelligent, sincere, loving, funny, brave and good looking. He is exactly what his title says: magnificent," she smiled, "Hence, the ladies go crazy about him."

"King Edmund?" Isabel asked.

"Ed is young," Susan explained, "But that does not mean he gets no attention from the ladies. He has been getting a lot since his sixteenth birthday. He enjoys it too. Sometimes I wonder if he will turn out into the ultimate spoiled king."

"He won't," Isabel said, "He has a wonderful family that will make sure that he remains… _unspoiled_."

"You're probably right. Peter would kill him if he had to, but he would not let Edmund turn into a brat," the Gentle Queen paused for a second, "Besides, no matter how annoying he can be at times, Edmund is a really good person. Maybe he will turn out better than all of us here, who knows?"

Isabel nodded and the two fell quiet.

"And what about King Caspian," Isabel asked after a minute, "isn't he that popular amongst the women too?"

"Oh, Caspian is. Women love him too. Though I would not say 'love' for that is a pure word. They just like him and love to run after him because he is the king," Susan scowled. "He is extremely polite, righteous, decent and considerate. Of course they love him."

"I think he is good looking too," Isabel said.

"He is, isn't he," Susan seemed lost in thought, "He is tall and well built. Not to mention his hair are so attractive. And his eyes are dark and deep."

Isabel looked at the Gentle queen intently. Perhaps she was imagining things, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something special in the way Susan talked about Caspian. This was not the way a girl would talk about her brother or her friend. This was a way a girl would reserve for someone special, for someone very close to heart…

_Perhaps I'm imagining things…_ Isabel thought, shaking her head. _Or perhaps I'm not._

It was around one when they were finished opening the presents.

"All of them are wonderful," Isabel gushed, "Everyone has been extremely kind to me."

"It's their way of showing their love for their future queen."

"I hope I do not disappoint them."

"You will not."

"It is easier said than done," Isabel muttered, holding her arms tightly around her stomach.

Susan looked at her, concerned. "Are you sick?"

"No. I feel millions of butterflies in my stomach. I feel so, so scared."

"Relax."

"I can't."

The Gentle Queen shook her head. It would be of no use telling Isabel to relax. She was extremely anxious and it was obvious from her face.

"Well then, you should sleep," Susan said, "Tomorrow is an important day, isn't it?"

"Don't remind me, please!" Isabel groaned.

"Alright, alright," Susan chuckled and then sighed tiredly.

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"I told the boys to be back soon, and they are still not here. I bet their party is going at a full swing even now. And I bet they will be drunk when they return," the Gentle queen shrugged, "I warned them. So it's their fault if they feel sleepy tomorrow or have headaches."

"Let them enjoy, Susan."

"Oh, they can enjoy all they want. I don't care what they are doing in that lunatic, barbaric party right now."

"Uh-huh?" Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe I do care what they are doing," Susan admitted, "But mark my words: nothing, no drinking, no party, no headaches, no tiredness, _nothing_ will help them escape their duties tomorrow."

"Alright, you can tell them that," Isabel nodded and then added in a small voice, "Susan, if you don't mind, can I say that you are scaring me?"

"Sorry," Susan laughed, "Now sleep. Good night."

"Sweet dreams," Isabel said as she walked with the queen to the door, "And Susan, thank you for the bridal shower."

Susan smiled and with a wave, she turned around and left.

Isabel closed the door and returned to her bed. Tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow she will get married. And with this realization, all her fears, worries, jitters surrounded her in a tight embrace and she fought with them for a long time, hoping to catch some sleep before the sun rises.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

It was dark and silent. They crept forward, slowly and carefully. They must not make any sound. It was their mission. Getting caught was the last thing they wanted. They turned right. He could see it now as he walked cautiously. Yes, it was close now: their destination.

A few more steps and they would be safe. He reached out and held the knob in his hand. He turned it and pushed. The door opened without a creak. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he stepped into the room, his companions on his tail. He shut the door slowly and turned on the lights.

"Whew!" Edmund exhaled as he jumped onto Peter's bed, "Who would have thought that _we_, the kings of Narnia, would be entering _our_ own palace like some thieves?"

"I thought about that," Peter answered as he lay beside his brother, "But then I had too many drinks and was having so much fun dancing that I forgot about it."

"Hey, there is no space for me!" Caspian objected, "Move."

"Why don't you two go to your own rooms and sleep?" Peter asked as he pushed Edmund away.

"Nice way to treat your best man," Edmund remarked, pushing Peter.

"You will be the best man tomorrow, not today, Ed."

"So you two are not moving?" Caspian demanded impatiently and when he got no reply he jumped onto the bed so that his head was on Peter's stomach and half of his legs were dangling from the side of the bed.

"Hey, Caspian, get off my stomach!"

"Stop whining like a baby, Pete," Edmund complained sleepily as he snuggled close to his elder brother, not because he loved him, but because this was the only way for him to keep himself from falling off the bed, "Aren't you tired? Go to sleep."

"I am not whining. I am tired. So why don't you two get lost so I can sleep?"

"That is very rude, King Peter," Caspian yawned, "We arranged this party for you and this is how you repay us? Tut-tut."

"Well, it was an amazing party," Peter agreed, "I couldn't have asked for a better celebration. Thank you both, a lot. It was really enjoyable and pleasurable."

"Don't 'enjoyable' and 'pleasurable' mean the same thing?"

"Maybe, Caspian, I don't know, ask Susan," Peter frowned, "But that is not the point, is it?"

"I guess not," Caspian smiled, "You liked it and that is all that matters."

"Exactly," Edmund spoke, "Besides we had a lot of fun planning it. And the party was fun too. Too bad it is over."

"Thank Aslan it is over," Caspian corrected, "It would be dawn in a couple of hours, and we need our sleep. Queen Susan would kill us already."

"You're right," Peter agreed, "Though I do not know if I and Caspian would be sober in the morning. We had too many drinks."

"I didn't!" Edmund said smugly.

"That's because you are not old enough and I didn't let you."

"Oh… right."

"I pray to Aslan that we be sober tomorrow," Caspian slurred, "I wouldn't want Susan to be too angry at me. I like her when she is happy."

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"Because she looks prettier when she is not frowning."

"Oi! Clear your head of Susan," Peter slapped Caspian lightly on his cheek, "You're drunk and I don't want my sister in your thoughts right now!"

"… Of course" Caspian said slowly. _She is always in my thoughts, drunk or not, _he thought to himself.

"Oi, Pete," Edmund laughed, "You too keep Isabel out of your head tonight, alright?" He paused thoughtfully, "Though it doesn't matter, I guess. She would be in your room from tomorrow."

"Do you want me to kick you off this bed?" Peter snapped.

"Of course, no one has the right to sleep on this bed except you and her now," Edmund teased.

Caspian laughed loudly.

"You disgust me, Ed," Peter growled, "And shut up, Caspian. I wish to have the bed to myself tonight, so get out both of you."

"Aww, you're no fun," Edmund yawned and fluffed the pillow he was laying on, "Good night."

Peter shook his head, "You two are impossible."

"Thank you, Peter," Caspian mumbled, on the edge of sleep, "Sweet dreams."

"Sleep tight," Peter said to both and muttered to himself after he noticed their position, "Guess we are already sleeping _tight_, but oh well…," and he drifted off to sleep even before he could complete his thought, thanks to of the abundant drinks he had had at the party.

* * *

**T**here you go. So, how was it? **Review and tell me... **

**N**ext chapter: the wedding, but will it take place, or will it not? Keep waiting for the answer!

**T**hank you once again for sticking to my story for so long =)  
**NR137**


	14. Chapter 13

**H**ello all my wonderful readers! How are you all? :]

**S**o, here it is, the chapter you all were sooo excited about. I hope you all like it. Do tell me in your reviews!

**S**ince my Beta is still out on vacation, this chapter is unchecked and uneditted, so forgive me for any mistakes. Also I wish to thank my bestie for helping me write this chapter.

**A** special thank you to all my reviewers: **Sazz, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, AnneOfNarnia, Shortbandie9, alivetonight, YetTo781, ThunderStorm, Desa Gibbons, taylorlautnerlover200, CraZZZy and Rita. **

**Note: **Before you start reading, I have posted the links to the dresses & stuff in my profile. You all can check them out if you want.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Narnia and its characters are not mine.

**

* * *

**

"_I didn't marry you because you were perfect.  
I didn't even marry you because I loved you.  
I married you because you gave me a promise.  
That promise made up for your faults.  
And the promise I gave you made up for mine.  
Two imperfect people got married and it was the promise that made the marriage..."  
- Thornton Wilder_

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 13 – THE HIGH KING'S WEDDING**

**.**

Peter stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black woolen shirt with mandarin collar and full sleeves gathered into cuffs. His black leather jerkin buckled twice up front, with the front edges overlapping, forming a V-neck. He was wearing black leather trousers and knee-length black boots.

He looked ready for the wedding that would be taking place in an hour or so.

But that was it.

He looked ready. Just _looked_. In reality, he was no where near 'ready' when it came to marriage.

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Again and again the High King had tried to tell himself that it was only a wedding, no big deal at all, but he gave up when he realized that his mind was not buying the lies. _Of course_ it was a big deal! It was his marriage, after all. The biggest, most important, and most special day of his entire life… and this scared him.

High King Peter was no coward, but he knew the true meaning of marriage. He knew what would be expected of him. He also knew he would devote himself to it and try his best to make this marriage work. He just hoped he had enough strength for it. The idea of such a pure and holy bond scared him, because he did not think he was ready for it. He was worried that he may fail to do it justice.

He shook his head. There was no time for such thoughts now. He would be called to the main hall in an hour.

Peter tried to clear his mind and concentrated on his breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

A knock on the door startled him out of his meditation. A moment later, Lucy stepped in, dressed in a sleeveless black dress that fell to her feet, a white silk belt tied above her waist. Her brown hair was tied in a half-up, half-down style. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace with a black stone and Peter saw similar bracelets on her wrists. (**A/n:** Link to the picture in my profile)

"You look beautiful, Lu," Peter said, smiling at his little sister as sat beside him.

"And you look absolutely handsome, Peter," Lucy replied, her sweet voice excited, "I can't believe that the big day is finally here!"

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Lucy hold his hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Are you alright?"

Peter opened his eyes to look at his sister's concerned face.

"I would be lying if I said 'yes'," he replied.

Lucy smiled in understanding and leaned towards him so she could whisper in his ear, "Nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?" Peter asked, as he stood up and walked to stand before the mirror.

"Yes. It is," Lucy chuckled as she got up and moved to stand behind her brother.

"Something is wrong," Peter muttered.

"Why do you say that?" the Valiant Queen frowned.

"I don't feel right. My head ia pounding and my stomach…," he trailed off, shaking his head a little, "I don't know. I feel as if it has been tied into many knots. I am so confused and so _panicky_."

"Calm down!" Lucy laughed, "It's just wedding jitters. Nothing is wrong."

Peter stared at her through the mirror for a second before asking, "Is everything in order?"

"Yes." she answered instantly.

"Decorations?"

"Done."

"Guests?"

"Beginning to arrive."

"Rings?"

"Edmund has them."

"What?" Peter asked disbelievingly, "You gave the rings to _him_! What if he misplaces them? I can't get married without rings and then everyone will have to leave. It would be embarrassing."

"Edmund will not misplace the rings. He is your best man, he is supposed to take care of them."

"What if – what if," the King began, his worry filled eyes still on his sister. "What if I forget how to say 'I do'?"

"You won't," Lucy replied.

"What if Isabel says 'I don't' and runs away?"

"Well then you should be happy. You never wanted to marry her, right?"

"That's not the point!" Peter whirled around so that he was facing the young queen, "I will become a joke if my betrothed runs away on the wedding. I am the High King of Narnia for Aslan's sake!"

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "Isabel won't run away and everything will be fine, trust me."

Peter nodded and sat on his bed again. His hands were clenched tightly together and his lips pressed tightly into a line as he stared at the floor. He heard Lucy sigh. A moment later, he felt her hand run through his hair lightly.

"This is not right, Lucy, this marriage is not right." Peter said quietly, "I don't love her and she doesn't love me."

When Lucy didn't say anything, he continued, "How can a prophecy choose our soul mates? What if it is wrong?" he sighed, "This marriage has chances of failing badly."

"Just like it has chances of succeeding," Lucy pointed out.

"Exactly, but they are just _chances_, you see. Anything can happen, for better or for worse, no one knows."

"Aslan knows, Peter," Lucy said, "And you should trust him."

"I do, Lucy, but –"

"–then there is nothing to worry about, is it?" Lucy interrupted.

"I don't love her," he stated.

"You will, one day."

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

"How can you be so sure, Lu?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that the two of you are meant to be together."

"So that's it then?" he snorted, "I have to get married to her because of your gut feelings?"

"No," Lucy corrected, "You have to get married to her because it is meant to be."

"I don't know," He shook his head, "We'll just have to wait and see if you are right or not."

"Yes," Lucy smiled, "But for that, you will have to get married first. So, stop troubling yourself and calm down. Alright?"

Peter nodded slightly and Lucy hugged him tightly before walking out of the room.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"What's taking them so long?" Edmund muttered, "Lucy said she's gone to check on Peter, as if he is a small baby who would ask for milk or something. And Susan is _still_ getting ready!"

"Well, Susan was looking over the preparations," Caspian defended the Gentle Queen. "She just got free about an hour ago."

"Yes, Caspian, an _hour_. Do you have any idea how long an hour is?"

"Well, she is a woman at the end of the day," Caspian shrugged.

"Women!" Edmund growled, "They're nothing but trouble. We men are better off without them."

Caspian shook his head. He knew better than to disagree with the Just king at the moment. Edmund was, after all, doing one of the things he hated: welcoming the guests. Not that he was an unwelcoming person, no. Quite the contrary, Edmund loved guests. He just didn't like the part about standing at the entrance and almost hugging everyone and telling them to go on and take their seats in the hall.

_He should have thought of that before he agreed to be Peter's best man_, Caspian thought.

The young king turned his attention back to Edmund, only to find him muttering under his breath about how women were going to be the reason behind the deaths of all the men, destruction of all the humanity and eventually of the end of the world.

Caspian raised his eyebrows. 'End of the world?'

This was going too far.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Caspian backed away from the angry young king slowly. Just as he turned around, he glimpsed the Valiant Queen talking to a servant. He walked towards her.

"Lucy," he said once he reached her, "King Edmund is having a fit. Where were you?"

"I was with Peter," Lucy replied, "he is _so_ nervous, his palms were so sweaty, he was blinking so much and he was speaking rubbish!"

"Poor Peter."

"Yes," Lucy said, "And that makes me wonder how Isabel will be. I was going to her room."

"I'll go see her," Caspian offered. "You can handle Edmund. He scares me!"

"Alright," Lucy laughed and walked towards the Just king.

Caspian hurried towards Isabel's room. As he turned round a corner he bumped into someone… a second later he realized it was the woman he was in love with.

"Someone is in hurry!" She commented, folding her arms and smiling at him.

Caspian was at a lost of words. His heart beat faster as he stared at the gorgeous young woman before him. Susan was wearing a black strapless, floor-length dress with a white silk cloth tied around it. Her beautiful hair was styled in a bun. A black necklace with matching earrings complemented her outfit. (**A/n:** Link to the picture in my profile)

"Caspian?" Susan asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"You," the single word left his mouth as kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Pardon?"

"I said you're wrong," Caspian replied, "How you expect anyone to function properly when you are looking _so _stunning is completely beyond me."

Susan blushed deeply. "A-are you trying to flirt with me, _King _Caspian?"

"Maybe I am," Caspian replied, smiling at the sight of her rosy cheeks, "I hope you do not mind, milady."

"I never took you for the kind of man who would try to woo me."

"Well it's not my fault that you look so beautiful that I couldn't resist," Caspian shrugged.

"Thank you," Susan smiled, her cheeks still pink.

"You're welcome."

"You look quite good too," Susan complemented, "The ladies will be pleased today, I know I am."

"Queen Susan, I am a well-reputed, honorable man," Caspian said in mock seriousness, "You should not flirt with me."

"Is that so?" Susan raised an eyebrow, "Well, in that case, I apologize with this."

With that said, Susan leaned forward and hugged Caspian. Caspian wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. This was pure bliss, holding the one girl he loved with all his heart in his arms. He didn't want the moment to end.

Susan pulled away from him slowly and looked at him, her eyes shining.

He smiled at her, "Well, you're forgiven. Just don't try and woo other respectable men, alright?

Susan slapped him lightly on his arm, chuckling. "Where were you going?" she asked a moment later.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I was going to see Isabel. You should go outside. Edmund and Lucy are there."

Susan nodded and walked past him.

Caspian stood there, watching her walk away, thinking that amongst all the hugs he had had throughout his life, this was definitely the best. Life was getting brighter and brighter with every passing minute.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel groaned loudly and held her stomach tightly. She felt millions of butterflies flying in there. She was going to be sick at the wedding. She was sure that she would throw up on someone during the ceremony and embarrass herself completely. Or she was going to faint. Wait, what if she fell dead there?

Her mind had been drawing a long list of all the bad things that could happen since the morning and this was making her sick, more than she already was.

She heard a knock and the door opened a little as Caspian poked his head in.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Isabel replied and stood up.

Caspian entered the room and closed the door. He was wearing black dress robes and his hair was well combed. All in all, Isabel was impressed by how good-looking the king looked in his simple attire.

He stared at Isabel, from head to toe, examining her, his dark eyes becoming wide with every passing second.

"Milady," Caspian said, his voice a mixture of awe and admiration, "You look utterly gorgeous."

"Thank you," Isabel replied and then blushed slightly with embarrassment when she realized how anxious she sounded.

Caspian looked at her intently for a minute before he asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Isabel replied instantly. "I am. More than you can imagine," she hesitated, "This is… it is the biggest day and an even bigger commitment of my life."

Caspian nodded in understanding.

"Caspian," Isabel spoke after a few silent moments, "can I ask you something?"

"You can."

"This marriage will be a huge mistake, won't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"We do not love each other."

"Love," Caspian sighed, "is not something that happens all of a sudden. It happens with time and it requires understanding. It will happen when you realize that how much that special person is beautiful from the inside. It will happen when you will start noticing small, minor things about him. It will happen when you will need no words to converse with him. Give it some time, you and Peter will learn to love each other."

"You speak like someone who has experienced love," Isabel commented.

Caspian decided to ignore that. "So this is what worries you, that you will not fall in love with him?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Isabel sighed. "I just don't know how this marriage will work."

"You might be surprised at how it will," Caspian said and upon seeing Isabel's uncertain face, decided to use a different approach, "Look, milady, all the preparations have been done. The guests are arriving. Everyone is ready. _You_ look beautiful. Everything is perfect, so I suggest that you enjoy the event."

He went to stand before her. "If it makes you feel better, I will tell you a secret."

"What?" Isabel asked, curious.

"I met Queen Lucy when I was coming over here," he leaned forward and whispered in a secretive tone, "She told me that Peter is so nervous that he is jumping around like a kangaroo!"

Isabel chuckled, "You made that up."

"I didn't."

Isabel looked at him disbelievingly. Somehow the idea of the High King 'jumping like a kangaroo' seemed like an exaggeration to her.

"Alright maybe I did," Caspian shrugged, "But Lucy told me that Peter really is very nervous. You're not the only one having cold feet. Believe me."

Isabel nodded slightly.

"I know how you feel, Isabel. I know what it is like, not having a family. I know how it feels to be alone," Caspian spoke after a minute, his face and tone serious, "I'm sorry that I am reminding you of your bad memories, but I want you to see that you are gaining a wonderful family tonight. And I want you to be thankful. This wedding will give you a lot, if not all, of what you lost."

"You're not alone, Caspian," Isabel said, "From what I have observed, you are a part of this family too."

"Of course I am," Caspian agreed, "and I know how amazing it is to be a part of this family, which is why I want you to loosen up and be happy today."

Isabel looked down, pondering the king's words.

"What are others doing?" she asked a minute later.

"Susan, Edmund and Lucy are welcoming the guests. Peter is in his room, like you. And I should probably go and see the arrangements too."

"Alright," Isabel smiled, "thank you, my king."

"My friends call me Caspian and not 'my king'," he smiled, holding out his hand, "Edmund calls me many other things too, but I'd rather not mention them."

Isabel chuckled and shook his hand, "And I'd like my friends to call me Isabel instead of 'milady.'"

Caspian smiled and after a bow, left the room.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Any minute now. Any minute.

Peter was pacing back and forth outside the hall where the wedding was going to take place. Any minute now, and he would have to go in and he will be wedded to Isabel.

His heart was beating frantically in his chest, and he thought that it would explode any second. It took all his will power to keep himself from jumping out of the window nearby and running away. He could run faster than the horses at the minute, he was sure of that.

"I bet the floor will wear away due to his walking," Edmund said to Caspian, his eyes fixed on the High King. The two were leaning against the wall, watching the groom.

The Just King rolled his eyes at Peter's anxiety and straightened his black tunic, made sure his breeches and boots were fine and then looked back at his older brother, only to find him still pacing.

"I'm not taking that bet," Caspian snorted, "You'll probably win!"

"I'm beginning to get dizzy seeing him pace like that. This has to stop." Edmund declared and walked towards the High King. Once there, he slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture, "Pete, Stop it!"

Peter grunted in return, but stopped walking.

"You are way too nervous," Caspian observed, coming over to stand beside Edmund.

"I'm not," Peter replied stubbornly and upon seeing Edmund's raised eyebrow, admitted with a sigh, "Ok, so maybe I am."

"It's just a marriage, not a war," Caspian shrugged.

"A war sounds welcoming at the moment," Peter muttered angrily.

"He is hopeless," Edmund commented to Caspian, who nodded his head in agreement.

Just then a servant came and bowed, "Everyone is ready for you, sire."

Peter gulped and nodded. Once the servant walked away, he turned to face the entrance. Behind him, Caspian and Edmund took their places. He heard the music beginning to play inside as the doors opened slowly. Taking a deep breath, he put on a neutral expression and stepped forward.

The hall was decorated beautifully. The ceiling canopy was made of black and white drapes as was the backdrop. Beaded chains hung along the walls. Black colored candles were all over the place. Bouquets of fresh white flowers decorated the entire hall, spreading their calm aromas all over the place. The roses, orchids and lilies were merged with fancy laces and tulles. Hundreds of guests were seated on round tables that were covered with linen tablecloths and were tastefully arranged with the best tableware in Narnia.

Centaurs, fauns, mice, dwarves, humans and other talking beasts, all of them were staring at the High King as he took his position before the Great Lion. Aslan looked at Peter, and the young man felt calm wash over him. He felt as if everything would be fine.

He smiled at the Lion before him and inclined his head in respect.

Caspian and Edmund took their place behind the groom, to his right side.

Few minutes passed and a new tune began to play. A hush fell over the crowd as they stared at the entrance. Peter slowly turned around to do the same and his breath caught in his throat.

Isabel walked down the aisle, looking breathtakingly beautiful. She was the prettiest any girl he had ever seen, and there was no doubt about it. He had always considered his sister to be the most attractive woman in all of Narnia, and what surprised him was that today, according to him, Isabel had surpassed Susan in beauty. There was no competition at all, the winner was obvious and at the moment she was slowly making her way towards him.

Isabel's wavy auburn hair was hanging loosely on her back. She was wearing the most beautiful, flattering, perfect dress one could imagine. Around her neck was a diamond necklace and matching earrings dangled in her ears. In her hands was a bouquet of white carnations tied together with a black ribbon.

She came to a stop beside Peter, facing Aslan. Behind her, Susan and Lucy – who were unnoticed by Peter till now – took their places, to Isabel's left, just like Edmund and Caspian had.

Peter forced his eyes away from Isabel and looked at Aslan, who had begun to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of High-King Peter Pevensie and Lady Isabel Hunter," the Great Lion said and then looked at the couple standing before him, "The two of you were born to be together and from this day on, you shall be together forevermore. Let your devotion be the foundation of this marriage and let your love be its pillars. Stand fast in the hope and confidence you have in yourselves and in one another. Have an unwavering faith in your shared destiny, and your union will be a strong one."

Aslan looked at the High King, "Peter Pevensie, do take Isabel Hunter to be your wife?"

"I do," Peter replied, and was relieved when his voice did not sound weak.

"Do you promise to be her equal partner in a loving, honest relationship for as long as you live?"

"I do"

"Do you take Isabel with all her faults and her strengths and offer yourself to her with your faults and strengths, in the only true way – completely and forever?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to dry her tears when she is sad, to give her hope when she is worried, to be her beacon of light when she is lost, to comfort her fears when she is scared, to help her when she needs it and most importantly, to be a sincere and caring friend to her?"

The High King paused for a second, "I do."

"Do you, Peter Pevensie, in the presence of all these witnesses pledge to love Isabel Hunter throughout the years? Do you pledge to give her the happiness and status she deserves? Do you pledge to support her through all times, both good and bad? Do you pledge to respect her as your wife, promise to be a good husband to her?"

Peter took a deep breath before saying, "I do."

Aslan then turned to Isabel and asked, "Isabel Hunter, do take Peter Pevensie to be your husband?"

"I do," she spoke.

"Do you promise to be his equal partner in a loving, honest relationship for as long as you live?"

She nodded, "I do."

"Do you take Peter with all his faults and his strengths and offer yourself to him with your faults and strengths, in the only true way – completely and forever?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to dry his tears when he is sad, to give him hope when he is worried, to be his beacon of light when he is lost, to comfort his fears when he is scared, to help him when he needs it and most importantly, to be a sincere and caring friend to him?"

"I-I do"

"Do you, Isabel Hunter, in the presence of all these witnesses pledge to love Peter Pevensie throughout the years? Do you pledge to give him the happiness and status he deserves? Do you pledge to support him through all times, both good and bad? Do you pledge to respect him as your husband, promise to be a good wife to him?"

Isabel's throat constricted for a second. _This is it_, she thought. She inhaled deeply and then, "I do."

Aslan then turned to Edmund, "Bring forth the wedding rings."

Edmund walked forward and handed each of them a ring before going back to his place.

Peter looked at the ring in his hand. It was a simple ring made of white gold, on it were small diamonds in a straight line, four sapphire and three white, placed in such a way that each white diamond was between the sapphire ones.

The High King turned to face Isabel and she did the same.

"Isabel Hunter," Peter said as he slid the ring on her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my promises to you."

"Peter Pevensie," Isabel said, placing the ring on his finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my promises to you."

Peter stared at the ring placed on his finger. It was also made of white gold, but it had eight diamonds of the same size on it. The four sapphire diamonds were placed in a way that they formed a square and two white diamonds were placed in line on two sides of the square.

"May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings and may all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always," Aslan blessed them, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

**

* * *

**

**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!**

**T**he links are in the profile... the next chapter will be coming soon. Tell you what, give me 15 reviews and I'll update it on the day I get 15th review? Is it a deal? ;)

**T**hanks for reading,

**NR137.**


	15. Chapter 14

**H**ey everyone! I know I promised an update on the day I get the 15th review, which was day before yesterday, but I had (and still have) this shitty flu. Trust me; nothing is worse than a sore throat, a high fever and a running nose! Ewww, I know! So, my apologies to you all for the delay in updating the chapter.

**A**nyways, wow, so many reviews! **CraZZZy, Sazz (for the double review), AnneOfNarnia, Whiterosieu, taylorlautnerlover200, stefi-emmawatson, Ms. A. Nonny Mouse, shortbandie9 (for the double review), NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, anonymous, Gabriela CP2, Desa Gibbons, Sara. Yellow Flash, annonymous, YetTo781, and Guardi - Thank you all soooo much!**

**A**nd OMG, I just noticed I got **100 **reviews for 'Fate Or Destiny?'. I don't know what to say except: You guys are amazing! =D I didn't think this story would be liked so much.

**S**ince I'm already late with the update, this chapter is unbeta'd. But get ready **fictionfrek101**, I'll be sending you the next one as soon as I'm done with it... Of course I've to start writing it first, but oh well...

**E**nough with my rambling... here you go: the next chapter, the one all of you have been dying for! Happy reading and **do review**!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Narnia and its characters are not mine.

**

* * *

****.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 14 – CELEBRATING THE UNION OF PETER AND ISABEL PEVENSIE**

**.**

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," Aslan announced, "You may kiss."

_Wait, what? _Peter's eyes widened as he heard the last words.

A flicker of confusion went through his mind before everything cleared up. Of course, the couple had to kiss on their wedding. He had completely forgotten about that. How could he kiss Isabel? _Alright_, she was his wife now, but he didn't even know her that well. They weren't even on proper talking terms, for Aslan's sake!

He could feel everybody's eyes on them and even though he dreaded it, he knew what he must do.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Isabel. Her eyes were lowered to the ground and a small blush had crept into her cheeks. Peter slowly placed a finger under her chin, and raised her gaze to him. Instead of removing his finger from her chin, he slowly moved his hand and cupped her cheek gently. His other hand moved to her waist.

Isabel looked into his deep eyes as her own widened in surprise. Peter's hand on her cheek felt extremely warm. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his other hand on her waist. Instinctively, the young bride moved one of her hands from the bouquet and placed in on his lower abdomen. Her mind went blank as she saw Peter lean forward and her eyes fluttered close.

Peter saw her close her eyes and he felt her hand on his abdomen tremble a little. The tension between them was massive. His lips were centimeters from hers now. He could feel his mind fogging and he, too, closed his eyes. And then, their lips met for the very first time.

The crowd burst into cheers and white blossoms rained down on the kissing couple from the ceiling.

Few seconds later, Peter pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Isabel. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing deeply. The High King felt extremely confused. He had never wanted to marry her, he didn't want to be here, and he was not happy with the fact that she was his wife now, and yet the kiss had felt so right…

Isabel opened her eyes and found herself completely submerged in a pool of blue. Her lower lip trembled a little. Never before had she kissed anyone in her life and she did not have anything to compare it too, but still in all the haze that surrounded her, she knew one thing: that somehow, this kiss was special, somehow, it was… _right_.

The cheering of the crowd brought the couple back to reality and they looked at the guests, Isabel's cheeks getting redder with every passing second and Peter trying his best to smile and hide the awkwardness that he felt.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

High King Peter stood up and looked at the guests, who were looking at him expectantly.

Last morning, he had been sitting peacefully in his study, reading an interesting piece of literature when he was rudely disturbed by a very stern-Gentle queen, and told that he would have to make a speech at the wedding, seeing that he was the groom and the High King of Narnia. And that was the reason behind him being the centre-point of everyone's attention.

"My dear guests, I welcome to you all to my wedding. It's great to see you all and I can honestly say it would not have been the same without you.

"Firstly, I want to thank Lucy, for helping with the arrangements of the wedding," Peter looked at Lucy, who was sitting next to Isabel, "I love your sense of wonder and your enthusiasm for life. I love the fun we have together and I am the luckiest brother in the world," the High King frowned. "With that said, I do realize that I will have to come up with a new toast for your birthday. _Drat_!"

Lucy laughed, along with many others in the audience.

Peter grinned at the Valiant Queen and then shifted his focus to his other sister, "Then, I want to thank Susan. My dear sister, I absolutely love the way you understand me and for that I thank you. I also show my gratitude to you for making sure that everything is perfect for my wedding. And thanks to you, I have learnt the greatest lesson of my life in the last week: that I should run away from home the _minute_ I hear the news of an event coming up!"

"True that!" Edmund shouted over the laughter while Susan glared at the High King playfully.

"Next up, I wish to thank Caspian," Caspian looked at the High King, surprised, "I want to thank you for being a sincere friend. I want to thank you for keeping Susan from exploding due to some error in the planning," Susan scoffed and Peter smiled at her before continuing, "And, most importantly, I want to thank you for keeping Edmund _within_ his limits when it came to arranging my bachelor's party!"

The High King paused for a second before continuing, "After that, I want to thank Edmund, for agreeing to be my best man. It is a title he has not heard often when he has been compared to me. Yet today, he has earned it with his loyalty, and so I will let him keep it for one more day. Then he has to return it to me," he chuckled as Edmund rolled his eyes, "Your support and words throughout my life have meant a lot to me, Ed, and I want to thank you for being there when I needed you. I love you, brother, and you are the best, most handsome, dashing, intelligent brother ever. I hope that you will go easy on me during your speech, but still, ladies and gentlemen: do _not_ believe a word he says!"

Everyone laughed as Edmund rubbed his hands mischievously while looking at his older brother.

"I want to thank Aslan for everything he has done for me and for conducting the wedding ceremony," Peter said, bowing a little as he turned to face the Great Lion, "It is indeed an honor for me. Thank you, your majesty.

"With that, I think I will stop talking and allow you all to breathe a huge sigh of relief! Enjoy the evening and thank you once again."

The guests applauded and Peter took his seat on Isabel's other side, grinning.

"That was good," Caspian, who was sitting beside Peter, praised.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Be prepared," Caspian whispered as he saw Edmund stand up so he could give his best-man speech, "Edmund was really excited about his speech."

Peter groaned, "This will not be good."

"On the bright side, you have been warned," Caspian chuckled.

The two turned their attention towards the Just King who cleared his throat loudly to gain everybody's attention.

"Before I begin, may I first say that the bridesmaids are looking absolutely wonderful today," Edmund began, pointing at his sisters, "and, only rightly so, second to Isabel – who, if I may be bold enough to say, looks genuinely gorgeous."

Isabel blushed as whispers of agreement were heard all over the place.

"Now let me say that it is a great privilege to be asked by Peter to be his best man. I'm sure he will quite generously return the favor some years later when I decide to end my bachelorhood; during which I'm sure Peter will make lots of cheap jokes at my expense, seizing his revenge. So, I will make sure today that his revenge in the future will be a _just_ one!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well, I am Peter's younger brother and even though we have had our arguments, I love my brother a lot," Edmund said, smiling at the groom. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Peter, likewise there is nothing Peter wouldn't do for me; in fact we spent most of our time doing _nothing_ for each other!"

The crowd burst into laughter.

Edmund waited for the laughter to die, "As is expected of me, I will give you all a couple of fairly humiliating facts about Peter, even if he ends up murdering me in the end… Listen closely, Isabel, you will enjoy this," Edmund trailed off and glanced at Isabel who was listening to him with great interest and smirked at Peter who did not look very comfortable, "I will start from when we were kids…

"From what I have heard, Peter was an angelic child, no trouble to anyone at all. But he had this loutish habit of flushing down socks in the toilet when he was four. Mum told me once that one day, Susan – who was three – broke his favorite toy and he dragged her to the toilet with the intention of flushing her _too_! Mum had to wrestle my poor, gentle sister out of his grasp," Edmund laughed at the sight of Peter's mortified face, "But that child has grown up into the well-behaved person sitting here with us, the one whom we all love."

Edmund paused, "Ah _love_… Peter's first love. I remember it so clearly."

Peter's eyes widened as he realized what Edmund was getting at. He could not believe that Edmund would tell _that _to everyone. From the corner of his eye, he saw Isabel stare at him with a sad and almost guilty face. Perhaps she was feeling guilty that she was the reason that Peter would never get married to the girl he loved.

_Worry not_, Peter thought bitterly, _your guilt will be erased the minute Edmund speaks._

"Peter was eight at the time. Elise, who was a good family friend, was around Peter's age and it was obvious that my brother liked her. He was extremely shy around her, he would blush visibly when he would talk to her and he would look at her whenever he got the chance …" Edmund grinned at Peter, "One day, I remember Elise saying she wanted to take the swing and no one else was willing to accompany her. Peter, being the _chivalrous _person he is, volunteered to go with her even though he had just ate more food than he ought to. Some time later Peter, being an adorable gentleman, helped Elise off her swing and then brought up his food as quickly as it had originally gone down his stomach '_on'_ the poor girl before him!"

Isabel looked at her husband incredulously as the crowd roared with laughter.

Edmund continued, "Peter never went near a swing after that... and neither did Elise for that matter."

Peter had buried his face in his hands with embarrassment.

"Now, for Isabel," Edmund said and Isabel looked at him in dread, "I have not known her for so unfortunately I will not be able to say much about her except that she is a special person. And I assure you all, had Peter not been my brother, I would have tried hard to steal her away from him. I mean, such a beauty with such brains and personality – it is hard to find and even _harder_ to resist!

"But seeing that she is now the married to my brother, I rise to offer a toast to the bride. May this day be the beginning of a new chapter in a story that will endure forever, bring joy and happiness to her" Edmund raised his glass towards Isabel.

"As for the groom, I still have a lot of stories I would love to share but I am sure that one more word out of my word about his strange sleeping habits _or_ eating habits _or_ working habits, and he will come here and wring my precious little neck!" Edmund smiled, "So, joking aside, I want to say what a privilege it is today to be your best man. I couldn't wish for a better brother and how much you mean to me is really impossible to put into words. It was an honor to stand beside you on this important day. I wish you and your lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health."

Edmund faced his audience, "I take this opportunity to thank the guests who have honored the lucky couple with their presence today."

Edmund chuckled to himself, "Before I toast the couple, I wish to inform you that King Caspian has asked me to request that, for health and safety reasons, none of you get up on the top of chairs and tables after my speech when you all rise to give me a standing ovation!"

Caspian nodded his head in agreement, laughing all the while.

"It is time to celebrate the joyous love that these two spectacular people will share the rest of their lives. Please join me in a toast: to the bride and groom!"

A loud chorus of "bride and groom" was heard as everyone raised their glasses to the couple and drained them. This was followed by an ear-splitting applause for Edmund's speech. Edmund bowed and then hurried over to stand before Peter.

"Sorry," Edmund said and hugged his brother, "But it's not everyday you get such chances!"

"You will regret it when I make a speech at your wedding," Peter said, "And I mean it because I have a long time to prepare for it. Just you wait!"

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Susan came and sat down on Peter's empty seat beside Isabel. The High King was walking around talking to his guests and his wife was sitting alone, sipping a glass of juice as she looked around.

"Enjoying?" Susan asked.

Isabel nodded, "Yes, everything is wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so," Susan smiled and turned to look at the crowded dance floor. She could see Edmund and Lucy dancing in a circle with some of their friends.

Susan's eyes moved from her siblings to Caspian, in the far away corner, talking to a noble and his wife, and she smiled. He was looking handsome today in her opinion. She always liked the color black on him, it looked really good with his dark eyes and dark hair. She saw Caspian run a hand through his hair. She did not know why but she wanted to the same to him too. She wondered how it would feel.

Just then, Caspian looked in her direction and their eyes met. He smiled. Susan tried to smile back and then quickly looked away, blushing due to embarrassment. She had been caught staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Isabel asked, looking at her.

"Yes," Susan replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You look a little… _pink _in the face."

Susan shrugged, as if she didn't care, "I'm fine."

After that, Susan made sure that she looked at anyone but Caspian, as she talked to her new sister about different, unimportant things.

Right now, a small smile was on her lips and her eyes were fixed on Edmund's sour face as the fast music ended and a new, slower song began. The Just king had always preferred dancing to fast tunes.

"_You don't have to look for a partner when you are dancing to fast music and you don't have to worry about your partner so you can enjoy your dance all that you want!" _Such had been his reasoning when Susan had asked him the reason behind it a long time ago.

The Gentle Queen was snapped from her thoughts when a hand entered her view. She blinked and looked up.

Caspian was standing next to her, his hand extended. He was looking down nervously at her. On his face was a smile and in his eyes was an emotion unknown to Susan, and yet she liked it. It felt warm.

"Can I have this dance, my queen?" he asked.

Susan nodded and took his hand. He led her to the centre of the floor. Once there, Caspian slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gingerly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Susan's heart fluttered at the simple gesture. His lips were warm and the kiss sweet.

He let go of her hand and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist gently. She draped her arms around his neck, and they began swaying back and forth to music. The dance was perfect. Graceful. Melodious. Just… _perfect_.

All the while Susan kept looking into his eyes, wondering why she was feeling so attracted to him. She did not know the reason behind it, but recently she had been enjoying Caspian's company a lot. And when he was not around, she found herself looking forward to seeing him again.

Caspian bowed a little once the song ended.

Susan smiled, though inside she felt bad. She didn't want the song to end. She wanted Caspian to hold her forever, in his arms, as they kept on moving, with their eyes locked and their faces inches apart.

"Thank you for the dance, Caspian," she murmured.

"You're welcome, Susan." Caspian let go of her and ran a hand through his hair, adding hesitantly, "Will you save another dance for me, for later?"

Susan smiled and reached out to cup his cheek affectionately. "Of course."

He smiled and then walked away, towards Isabel, probably planning to ask her to dance.

Susan watched him go. Already, she was beginning to feel excited at the prospect of dancing with him again. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to find Edmund smiling at her.

"May I have this honor of dancing with my pretty sister?"

Susan smiled, "You may."

And with that, the two siblings took their positions and began moving to the melodious tone that was playing.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Why aren't you dancing, Peter?"

Peter smiled at his youngest sibling as she took a seat alongside him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Look, Edmund is dancing with Susan, and Caspian with Isabel and you are sitting here as if you are glued to your chair!" Lucy said, "Dance with me, Peter."

The High King shook his head lightly.

"Please," Lucy made a puppy-dog face, her beautiful dark brown eyes going wide as she awaited his brother's answer.

Peter groaned inwardly. He could never resist Lucy's puppy-dog face. It has always been her best weapon against him, and she used it whenever she got the chance. Oh, her evil little sister!

"Alright," he sighed and stood up, "Let's go."

Lucy squealed with joy and took her brother's arm as they walked to the dance floor.

Peter placed his arms around his little sister's waist. She grinned, placing her hands on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth, rocking to the music, enjoying their dance.

Halfway into the song, Lucy stepped closer to her brother and raised herself on her toes. She was not very tall. She was still growing.

Lucy lightly kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for dancing with me."

"No problem," he smiled.

"Why don't you dance with Isabel next?"

"No."

She frowned, "Why?"

He shrugged.

"She's your wife," the young queen said, "Imagine what the others will say if you don't dance with her on _your_ wedding day."

Peter was quiet for a moment. "You're right," he sighed, "as always!"

"I try to be."

"And modest too," he commented.

She chuckled, "So, you'll dance with her?"

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head lightly, "We barely talked to each other tonight. How can I simply go and ask her to dance with me?"

"She's your wife."

"I know that, but that does not mean I can simply go there and drag her to dance floor."

Lucy simply stared at him with a look that said 'you're-being-stupid'.

He realized this and winced, "All I'm saying –"

"All you're saying is rubbish," Lucy cut him off, "Go and ask her now. I'm sure she would want to dance with her husband on her wedding. This dance would mean a lot to her."

"How can you say that?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "Because I'm a girl and I know what a wedding means to a girl. It is a day she dreams of ever since she is little."

Another song had begun. Lucy and Peter danced for a few moments in silence.

"I guess," Peter spoke up, "I'll have to ask her to dance. Everyone probably expects that."

Lucy nodded and then removed her hands from Peter's shoulders. Peter smiled at her and then turned to look for Isabel.

She was now dancing with Edmund and Caspian and Susan danced close by. He took a deep breath and walked towards them. Once he was close enough, he cleared his throat.

Both Edmund and Isabel looked at him questioningly and Peter realized that his throat was dry.

"Umm…" he trailed off. He had asked women to dance before. It shouldn't be this hard. He cleared his throat again, "I-Isabel?"

"Yes?" she asked, clearly not having a clue of what he was about to say.

"I was wondering if… uhh…."

"This is interesting," Edmund smirked, crossing his arms. He understood why Peter was here. Behind him Susan and Caspian had also stopped dancing and were looking at Peter.

Peter glared at his younger brother.

"Want any help?" Susan asked him. The Gentle queen was trying very hard to hide a smile, and was failing at it.

"No thanks, I'll manage," Peter snapped, clearly annoyed.

Why were they crowded around him? Couldn't they just dance and leave him alone? Only Lucy was intelligent among them. True, she was looking at the High King too, but at least she was watching them from far away.

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself and turned back to his wife.

"Isabel," he said, "m-may I have this dance?"

Isabel blinked, surprised. "… Sure."

He extended his hand and she took it.

"It's about time!" Edmund sighed, exaggerated.

Peter chose to ignore that and lead Isabel into the centre of the dance floor. All the others who had been dancing moved away, and within a few seconds Peter and Isabel were the only ones remaining on the dance floor. Every eye in the hall was on them.

_As if this wasn't awkward enough before_, the High King thought sarcastically.

"Why are people staring?" Isabel leaned towards him hesitantly, and asked in a soft, low voice.

"Because you're now the beautiful wife of the High King and you're going to dance with him," Peter replied and quickly looked away. His ears turned slightly red.

_Where did that come from?_ He asked himself.

Without waiting to think of an answer, he glanced at Isabel. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyes were lowered. He took her hand and guided it to his shoulder. Once Isabel's hand was in place, he wrapped his arm around her waist. He held her free hand with his other.

A new song had begun and they started swaying.

_You're in my arms  
__And all the world is gone  
__The music playing on  
__For only two  
__So close together  
__And when I'm with you  
__So close to feeling alive_

Isabel felt like she was floating. The music was playing softly, the murmur of the crowd had died completely and all that was left a peaceful silence. She found herself lost in his deep blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

_A life goes by  
__Romantic dreams must die  
__So I bid mine goodbye  
__And never knew  
__So close with waiting  
__Waiting here with you  
__And now, forever, I know  
__All that I want is to hold you  
__So close_

He spun them around slowly. Peter's eyes never left Isabel's, and as always he was mystified by their color. He could feel all his worries, all his problems ebb away, leaving behind the soothing melody to wash over him. He began to enjoy himself.

_So close to reaching  
__That famous happy end  
__Almost believing  
__This one's not pretend  
__Now you're beside me  
__And look how far we've come  
__So far  
__We are  
__So close..._

Isabel was enjoying this dance. Like any other girl, she had always wanted her wedding dance to be perfect. And even though she was now wife to a man she was not in love with, she couldn't help but be thankful to him for this dance.

_Oh, how could I face these faceless days  
__If I should lose you now?_

He smiled inwardly, pleased with the twinkle he could see in her eyes. He twirled her around and pulled her closer to him.

_We're so close to reaching  
__That famous happy end  
__Almost believing  
__This one's not pretend  
__Let's go on dreaming  
__Though we know we are  
__So close  
__So close, and still  
__So far..._

As the last notes faded, the crowd burst into applause.

**

* * *

**

**I** had this block and I was confused what to write when I turned on the TV and they were showing the movie 'Enchanted'. I love that movie and this song totally rocks, and it gave me all the inspiration for this chapter. I think this song fits in Peter/Isabel case, doesn't it?

**S**ong: So Close by Jon Mclaughlin (I think) from the movie 'Enchanted'.

Thank you for reading,  
**NR137.**

**A**s for this chapter, was it good? Was it bad? Tell me, tell me! **Review, review, review!** Just the button below:

**vvvvvvvv  
vvvv  
v**


	16. Chapter 15

**H**ello, my wonderful readers! I made you wait with this one, didn't I? I'm sorry, but to put it in a short, understandable way: I've been busy!

**B**ut, worry not, here is the next chapter, and again this is un-beta'd, so my apologies for any mistakes.

**I** want to thank all my reviewers who made my day:

**Guardi**: Yes, Peter and Isabel are beginning to realize that they are meant for each other... or are they? Well, I can't tell you that, you'll have to stick around! But yes, things are moving ahead, and I can only hope that things get better now that they are married. Hey, why don't you read this chapter to see if they will or not? ;)

**Sara. Yellow Flash**: It's great to see that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you like this one too. Thank you soo much and keep reading!

**shortbandie9**: Thank you. I'm fine now. Whenever I have flu, all I do is scream at everyone. I don't know why but a running nose makes me pissed off at everything around me! haha! Anyhow, I'm glad you liked the chapter. You know, apart from the kissing part, my favorite line from the chapter was the 'you're-being-stupid' too! :D

**NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy**: Thank you. I like the movie Enchanted, but I think I've seen it way too many times! Anyways, when I imagined Peter and Isabel dance, this song ust seemed right to me. I don't know why, but it seemed to fit in their situation. I'm glad you liked it.

**AnneOfNarnia**: Awww, thank you! I feel so happy to see that you like my story. And it's not a promise, but I'll try to put more humiliating facts about Peter, for you *wink* but I won't be too hard on him. What if he runs away from my story in anger and embarrassment? Then I'll end up without a lead character! ;D

**Desa Gibbons**: I replied to your review already. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

**Sazz**: Yes, poor Peter, I would have killed Edmund if I were in his place... Alright, I'm exaggerating, but still... Anyhow, no I haven't considered writing a book yet, but if I will, I promise I'll let you know! :] Oh, and sorry if you'll feel disappointed, but this chapter is shorter than the last one... sorryyyyyyyy!

**Gabriela CP2**: Yes, it was very important (and tough) to write the awkwardness and I'm glad that you think I did good. As for the wedding night, read this chapter! *hint hint* Your english was absolutely fine, and it may come as a surprise to you but no, I'm not from US, I'm from Asia. Yes, this site really is a tool, my story is going worldwide! *happy dance* ;]

**HighQueenP**: Thank you for the review and 'get-well-soon-wish'. I'm fine now. As for P/I falling in love and having a daughter... hmm... I don't know. Why don't you keep reading to find out!

**baywalker, anonymous, Whiterosieu, anonymous, dukysuspian, ThunderStorm, stefi-emmawatson, taylorlautnerlover200, Anamayea**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it :]

**O**h, and I'm glad that you all liked the kiss. It took a long time for me to write it and I wasn't sure if I had done it right... And I'm glad you all enjoyed the speeches too. But just to clear it out, I used some ideas from the internet about the speeches made by Edmund and Peter in the last chapter. I'm not exactly an expert with speeches, you see, in fact I suck at them, so I had some help.

**B**ut enough talk! This is not a tea party and I'm sure you all want to go on and read the chapter. So, I won't hold you anymore... Go, go, go! :D

**Disclaimer**: Nah… it's still not mine!

**

* * *

****.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 15 – UNEASY**

**.**

Peter opened the door of his chambers and stepped aside to let Isabel enter first. Isabel shyly entered the huge room and looked around.

Along a wall was a large oak bed. On one wall was an oak dresser with a fair-sized mirror, on another was a massive hearth with a roaring fire and a couch. The huge windows were on the other side of the bed, and they opened to a balcony. Paintings filled the walls along with sconces and candle stands.

_Definitely fitting for the High King,_ she thought.

"Y-you have a nice room," Isabel commented.

"Thank you," Peter gave her a small smile.

The room was silent. Peter was looking anywhere but the woman standing nearby, and Isabel seemed immensely interested in the fabric of her dress.

"Umm… Susan wanted me to tell you that she has _refreshed_ your entire wardrobe, and you will find everything here," Peter said after a few minutes.

"Thank you," Isabel replied.

Silence, again. Neither of them knew what to say to the other or what to do next. The atmosphere of the room was getting more awkward by the second.

"I…" Peter coughed. "I guess I'll go freshen up."

"O-of course," Isabel nodded.

Peter walked through a door that Isabel guessed led to the washroom and shut it.

Sighing, Isabel sat on the couch, trying to relax in the few minutes of peace that she had gotten. She was exhausted. She had barely slept last night, and then she had to get up early in the morning to get ready for the wedding. Isabel had barely eaten anything the whole day due to the nervousness. And she had to participate in all of the reception party which had lasted until after midnight, leaving her _so _tired.

And now, once Peter stepped out of the washroom, the uneasiness would come back with him. She wondered if this is how her life would be. She prayed to Aslan for the opposite. She wasn't sure what the opposite was, but she prayed for it anyway… anything would be better than this.

She stared blankly at the ceiling.

"You seem tired, milady."

Isabel started and turned to look at the source of the voice. Peter walked towards the couch, wearing a night shirt and simple trousers, his eyes fixed on her.

"Umm… yes I am," Isabel replied. "I'll go change."

With that, Isabel walked past him and hurried towards the washroom. Once inside she closed the door and locked it, pressing her head against it.

She didn't know why she acted like that, but being in the same room with him made her nervous. She shook her head, mentally berating herself on her silly behavior and turned around.

The High King's wash chambers were huge and extravagant, just like his bed chambers. Isabel looked at the white polished marble and the carvings in the high ceiling, wondering how much hard work and designing must have been done when they were under construction.

She walked over to the other side of the chambers and opened the door which led to the walk-in closet. Isabel's eyes widened as she took in the number of gowns, dresses, shoes and jewelry.

_So that is what Susan meant when she said that she had 'refreshed my entire wardrobe',_ Isabel thought. She decided to thank the Gentle Queen for all this.

Few minutes later, Isabel stepped out of the wash chambers only to find Peter lying on the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"M-my king," Isabel said, walking over to the couch.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Isabel questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Peter stared at her as if she was mad for a second before answering slowly, "Lying down and trying to sleep."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?" Slight irritation seeped in his voice.

"You do not have to sleep on the couch, my king," Isabel said. "I'll sleep here."

"_That_ is out of the question," Peter stated.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is. I will not let you sleep on the sofa. How could you even think that?"

"This is no time for you to be chivalrous, Peter," she glared at him.

"The same applies to you too, Isabel," he returned her gaze evenly.

Isabel sighed. "Look, you're the High King of Narnia. You cannot sleep on the lounge!"

"I'm the High King and I will do as I please."

She shook her head. "You can't sleep there, you look uncomfortable."

"I'm not," he said, closing his eyes. "Quite the contrary, I'm enjoying myself here."

"Of course you _are_, seeing as how you don't even fit in the couch properly." Sarcasm laced her voice. "You're too tall to lie here properly."

"Well, you're tall too," the High King pointed out, fixing his eyes on her. "You won't fit on the couch as well."

"But –"

"But nothing," Peter cut her in mid sentence, "You're tired, milady, and so am I, so it is better that we rest instead of arguing. Please, you can have the bed and I'll be fine on the couch."

Isabel looked stared at him for a moment before shrugging and walking towards the bed. Slipping under the comforters, she lay down and closed her eyes.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Caspian stood in the balcony, staring at the far away mountains.

"Caspian!"

The King turned around to see the Gentle Queen walking towards him.

"Susan," he asked, "What're you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, standing beside him, gazing at the twinkling stars, "You?"

"Couldn't sleep," he smiled.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Aren't you?" he questioned, "You have worked harder than any of us in arranging this wedding."

"Don't say that. You all helped too," Susan paused. "I can't believe that it's over. Peter is a married man now."

"Yes, it seems quite… incredible," Caspian agreed. "I mean, not long ago, all of us were little kids."

"Yeah, little kids, fighting _wars_ against tyrants!" she chuckled.

"Come on, you know what I mean," Caspian nudged her playfully, "It seems quite strange that one of us has a... a consort now."

"That's called growing older."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

There was a gap in conversation that neither wanted to break. Both of them were simply content in enjoying the view and each other's presence.

"I wonder what will be going on in Peter's room right now," Caspian said out loud.

Susan looked at him incredulously, "Peter was right. You _should _stay away from Edmund."

"What?" Caspian asked, turning to face her.

"'What will be going on in Peter's room?'" Susan quoted him, "Caspian, What is wrong with you?"

Caspian looked perplexed for a moment until he realized what Susan was trying to say.

"No, no, _no_!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening and his cheeks getting red. "_That_ is not what I meant. Please, no!"

Susan stared at him blankly.

"What I meant was," Caspian explained, "I can only imagine how difficult it must be for Peter and Isabel to accept that they are now a couple, seeing the circumstances under which they got married."

"Oh," Susan said, looking away, hoping to hide her blush.

_Caspian must think I'm a perverted woman or something_, she thought to herself, _what was I thinking, jumping to conclusions like that?_

"I- I guess you are right," Susan agreed, still not looking at him, "They must be feeling extremely awkward."

"Hmm-hmm," Caspian nodded, "But they'll get over it."

"I suppose they will."

They fell into silence, an uneasy one this time, and both wanted to end it somehow.

"I never knew you danced so well, Caspian," Susan said after a while, fixing her eyes on the King standing next to her. "I mean, I've seen you dance with others, and I've danced with you a couple of times before, but I noticed it today that you are really good at it."

"Yes, well, dancing is one of my many talents!" he said, almost smugly.

"Really?" Susan chuckled, "And may I ask what other talents you have?"

Caspian pretended to be deep in thought before saying, "I'm lovable."

"That's not a talent. That's a trait."

"Talent, Trait. Same thing," he shrugged.

"No, it's not." Susan said, "Trait is a distinguishing feature of a person's character while talent is a special–"

"Hush, Susan," Caspian said, placing his hand on Susan's mouth, "Did anyone ever tell you that you read too much?"

His hand was still covering her mouth so she couldn't speak. She nodded in reply.

"And did they tell you to stop before you become a dull know-it-all?"

She nodded again. His warm touch made heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Did you listen to them?"

Susan stared wide-eyed at Caspian as he leaned forward, waiting for her answer. Dazedly, she shook her head.

"_Obviously_," He chuckled, his eyes absorbing each of Susan's features. Slowly, he removed his hand from Susan's mouth and straightened up, "You know, you should listen to them."

"W-why?" she stuttered.

"I don't know," Caspian said, examining her playfully, "You're pretty and intelligent, but this attitude of yours makes you boring."

"You think I'm boring?" Susan asked.

"I'm not saying what I think, but generally, people might think of you as a boring person if you start dictating a dictionary to them when they talk to you."

"Well, I don't care what people think." Susan stated, holding her head high proudly.

"You don't?"

"No."

"That's too bad," Caspian smirked, "because I was going to tell you that I think that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I loved dancing with you tonight, but since you don't care, I'll not say it."

Susan shoved him lightly and he laughed.

"Were you actually going to tell me that?" Susan asked, a strange hopeful feeling building in her chest.

Caspian looked at her. How much he wanted to tell her that and more, how much he wanted to hold her close in his arms, how much he wanted to stare into her deep eyes for eternity, how much he wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anything else in the entire world… but he couldn't.

"…No, of course not," Caspian said, smiling so Susan would think that he was still in a funny mood. "But I did enjoy dancing with you."

Susan nodded and looked away. Her eyes were fixed on the snow-covered peaks of the mountains that were barely visible in the darkness of the night.

"Today went well," Susan said after a minute.

"'Well' doesn't sum it up, Susan," Caspian said, "You should use words like amazing or wonderful or splendid instead."

"You're right," Susan smiled, "Today was memorable."

"Exactly," Caspian agreed, "And you, my dear queen, outdid yourself with the arrangements."

"Thank you."

"Seeing the perfection with which you plan out weddings, I'll hire you to plan mine too!" Caspian joked.

An image of Caspian standing at the altar hand-in-hand with some anonymous girl flashed through her mind and she felt a pang of some strange emotion in her heart. The idea of Caspian getting married to some girl did not seem right to Susan. Turning back to face him, Susan tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Don't worry, I won't give you just a week!" Caspian chuckled. He must have misunderstood Susan's expression.

"A-alright," she replied, "Umm… I guess, I'll go and try to get some sleep."

"Yes, do that." he nodded, "You must be tired."

"Good night, Caspian."

"Good night, Susan."

Caspian watched the Gentle Queen walk away. He had heard the difference in Susan's tone but he could not detect the reason or the emotion behind it. Was it sadness? Disappointment? Or nothing at all?

He could not tell, but he intended to find out.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Peter opened his eyes and looked around. He was mangled on the couch in a strange way. Taking a deep breath, he got up, groaning as his muscles protested against any movement. He couldn't remember being this uncomfortable while sleeping.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck absently as he stared at Isabel's sleeping form on the bed. Her back was facing him, her auburn hair lay wildly across her pillow and her body was covered with a blanket.

_It really did happen_, he thought. He had been half expecting to wake up and find that all of this was a dream, and he was still a bachelor, but apparently it was not. Shaking his head, he stood up and went to the wash chambers.

A few minutes later, Peter was standing in front of the mirror in his room, dressed in fresh clothes, combing his hair when he saw Isabel prop herself into a sitting position and hug her knees. She blinked her eyes few times, her expression a mixture of confusion and wonder. Slowly, she raised her left hand and stared at the ring on her finger.

"Good morning, milady." He greeted her.

"'Morning, my king," she replied, lowering her hand quickly as she looked at him.

"We're expected in the dinning hall in about twenty minutes for breakfast."

"I'll get ready," Isabel said, standing up and walking towards the washroom.

Once Isabel was ready, the two left the room without a word to each other. Isabel followed Peter, since she did not know the ways around the palace. One week was not enough to learn the way through the maze of hallways and corridors.

Peter walked a step ahead from her, his mind deep in thoughts about nothing in particular. Whoever they passed on their way would stare at them as if they had never seen a wedded couple before. This annoyed the High King, but he chose to ignore it.

Once they reached the dinning hall, Peter stepped aside to let Isabel to enter first and followed her inside.

"Good morning, Peter and Isabel!" Edmund greeted them enthusiastically from his place behind the table.

Caspian waved them over, while Susan and Lucy smiled at them.

Peter nodded and took his seat while Isabel politely replied before slipping into a chair next to her husband. Once everyone was settled, the food was served.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Edmund agreed, turning to Peter, "What do you think, Pete?"

"I guess so," Peter shrugged.

"And last night was beautiful too, with twinkling stars and the bright moon," Edmund said.

Peter nodded indifferently.

Hiding a smirk, the youngest king asked, "Did you have _fun_ last night, Pete?"

Peter's fork halted in its mid-way to his mouth as he glared at his younger brother. He should have known that Edmund was up to no good, as always.

Next to him, Isabel's cheeks went as red as the piece of tomato on her plate as she comprehended what the Just King said and she lowered her head, hoping no one would see that.

"As a matter of fact I did, Ed," Peter replied, "I enjoyed the entire reception last night. It was well arranged, thank you all."

_Ed forgets that I'm his older brother after all,_ Peter smirked to himself, _and I know how to get out of the trap of his words!_

"It was nothing," Susan intervened, shooting Edmund an annoyed glare. "You liked it and that is all that matters."

"It was _not_ nothing, Susan, you all really did work hard to make it perfect," Isabel spoke up. "Also, I want to thank you for the wardrobe. I think I have enough dresses and accessories to last me a lifetime."

"You're welcome, though I will not have you wearing these dresses all your life. More will be made in due time."

Isabel smiled at the serious expression on Susan's face and nodded. The rest of the breakfast went by in silence.

"I'll be in my study," Peter said, standing up, "Meet me there, Caspian."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked her brother before Caspian could reply. "Surely you do not plan to get back to work today."

Peter narrowed his eyes at his sister. "That is what I had in my mind, Su."

"But, but, you just got married yesterday!"

"I don't see what it has to do with me working."

"Well, shouldn't you," Susan faltered, waving her hands abstractly. "…be showing Isabel around? I mean, she hasn't even seen the city."

"I'm sure you or Lucy or Ed would be glad to do it, seeing that I haven't been much involved in the affairs of my kingdom in the past week," Peter said coolly.

"Peter –" Susan began but stopped as the High King turned to face Isabel.

"I cannot show you around so you can ask others to take you out," he said to his wife, his tone devoid of any emotion, "And if you want me to do it, then I'm afraid you'll have to wait because to me, my duty comes first."

"Of course," Isabel replied in a low voice.

Peter nodded to her and then walked out of the room without a backward glance.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

It was around eleven at night when Peter entered his chambers. He and Caspian had been working all day and didn't even join the others for dinner. They had their food delivered to the study.

There was no emergency, not a problem at all, but Peter felt that he had neglected his duties while he helped in arranging the wedding. The past week was more like a punishment to him, going through numerous samples of different cards, food and decorative materials, discussing what would look good… he almost shuddered at the memories. Some things are not meant to be done by him, why didn't Susan understand that?

_The wedding is over now, so stop wondering that_, his mind told him.

He shook his head and looked around. Isabel was sitting on the bed, her blankets drawn till her waist, staring blankly outside the window.

Peter dropped on the couch with a sigh. Isabel looked up and gave him a small smile, one that he returned. The girl then gazing at the sky.

"Did I upset you, milady?" the High King asked a minute later as he took off his boots.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned, frowning.

"Susan was _kind_ enough to tell me that I was an uncaring husband a couple of times today."

Peter stood up to find Isabel staring at him. His lips twitched a little as he raised his hands in surrender and scoffed, "Alright, alright, _six_ times!"

Isabel chuckled. "No, you didn't upset me today."

"Good," he nodded. "Because I was not going to apologize for my behavior. I don't think that I was wrong."

"You weren't."

Peter inclined his head a little in respect and walked into the wash chambers. When he came out, Isabel was already asleep. Grimacing to himself, he walked towards the couch, preparing his body for another night of uncomfortable sleep.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was it? I want your comments! Please, please review.** They are the things that keep me going! :D  
Thank you for reading,  
**NR137**.

VVVVV  
VVV  
V


	17. Chapter 16

**H**ey folks! I'm back with a chapter... is it a chapter? Gosh! I've no idea. It's been crazy here and I barely had time to write. So, I have no idea what this chapter is about, I just typed and typed and I'm just posting it, so forgive me if it doesn't make sense. I'll read it once I post it, maybe... I have to go in a few minutes, so I'm not sure.

*takes a deep breath*

**N**ote: this is going to be a busy and tough week in school and I'll be going out of town for like a week on 23rd. So I won't promise, but I'll try to update another chapter before I go. If not, then the next update you guys will get will be in the first week of the next month (hopefully). Sorry, but hey, I'll try not to keep you all waiting for too long! Promise.

**N**ow, thank you to all my wonderful readers for their reviews. **baywalker**, **Sara. Yellow Flash, Guardi, Anon, stefi-emmawatson, ****AnneOfNarnia, Anamayea, Sazz, Whiterosieu, taylorlautnerlover200, ****Desa Gibbons, shortbandie9, ****Gabriela CP2, and HighQueenP: **I won't have time to reply to each of you but I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter. All those who thought that Peter was a jerk - I know, he annoyed me too, but he is hard-headed, Isabel will have to get used to it, maybe? ;) All those impatient ones who can't wait for Suspian kiss or Caspian's proposal or something like that... well all I can say is 'Patience is a virtue, my dears!' :P I'm cruel, aren't I? *laughs crazily* (sorry, I'm in a weird mood right now!) Anyhow, I hope you all find this chapter to your satisfaction, and if you think it is not good, then, well I'm sorry! :)

**O**h, and forgive me for any mistakes in this chapter because I wrote it in a hurry. Such a hurry, that I couldn't even come up with a good name for the chapter! Hey, why don't you guys tell me a good name for it in your reviews? Please!

**E**nough of my rambling now, go on, **read the chapter and do review! Please!** :]

**Disclaimer**: Narnia isn't mine!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

Susan walked out of her room, immersed in a book she was reading. Yes, she should not read while walking but she could not resist. The story was too interesting. And besides, what could happen if she read while walking? She had been living in the palace for more than three years now and she knew all its ways well. She would not be getting lost or crashing into any wall if she didn't look.

But what she didn't think about was crashing into another person and she didn't realize this mistake until –

"Ouch!" a voice exclaimed.

"Oh!" she breathed, readying her body for the fall, but it didn't happen.

A pair of arms went around her waist, keeping her from falling. It took Susan a second to register that those arms belonged to Caspian. The king was staring at her, amusement and concern twirling in his dark eyes, and Susan stared back at him, shock and sheepishness swirling in hers.

A few moments passed and none of them spoke. They just kept on staring at each other, Susan's body half bent backwards and her hands on the king's chest and Caspian's leaning above her, holding her in his arms.

"I, ahem, I-I'm sorry," Susan mumbled, straightening up.

"It's alright," Caspian replied, straightening up with her but not letting go of her waist. A part of his mind was happily registered that she had not removed her hands as well. "It is becoming a habit of yours, bumping into others."

"Mostly you."

"Mostly me," he agreed.

"I won't bump into you next time," she promised.

"Why?"

She smiled and said, "Because if we keep on crashing like this, one of us will end up getting hurt."

"I'll never let you get hurt," he murmured.

"I know," she said, "Which means that you'll get hurt and I don't want that."

"I'll take the risk."

"Why?"

Suddenly, Caspian broke their eye contact by looking away. When he looked back, the seriousness had left his features and it was replaced by a cocky grin. "Because, it's not everyday that a beautiful queen decides to have you as her crashing cushion!" he said.

Susan used one of her hand on his chest to punch him lightly. "I have noticed that you have been flirting with me a lot lately."

"And yet after noticing, I see you have made _no _move to stop me," Caspian commented. "Shall I assume you like it then?"

"Wha-? How? But," Susan sputtered. "Of course _not_!"

"Oh, I see," Caspian said, nodding slightly. The disappointment in his voice went unnoticed by the Gentle Queen. "So you want me to stop it then?"

"I just want you to tell me why you're doing it in the first place."

"I…" the King trailed off hesitantly, as if he did not know what to say, or perhaps because he did not want to say it. "I…"

Caspian racked his mind for something to say. Something intelligent, something wise, something funny, something to impress the queen in his arms with, but his mind was blank. He looked down.

Caspian removed his hands from Susan's waist and bent down, only to stand up holding a book. "Is this yours?"

Susan nodded, taking it from his hand. "It must have fallen down."

"Yes," Caspian said, forcing down a sigh of relief at the change of topic. "Is this the reason why you bumped into me?"

"Yes. I was so engrossed in it that I didn't see you coming."

"I believe there must be some _treasure_ hidden in it."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Knowledge is treasure, Caspian."

"And you seem to have enough of it, my queen," Caspian smiled.

"Well, you can never have enough treasure." She returned the smile.

"True-true," he agreed. "But may I suggest trying to get more of it in places where you might not be a walking disaster for everyone."

Susan punched Caspian playfully on his arm.

"This is also becoming a habit of yours," he chuckled, "Punching a poor, innocent king who is concerned about your well-being!"

"It will turn into 'punching, kicking and beating' if the said king doesn't stop his cocky comments," Susan replied, her tone full of a playful threat.

"Oh dear, that is frightening," Caspian hung his head sadly. "I guess the poor king would have to kill his own happiness and seal his lips."

"He better, or else!"

Caspian's eyes narrowed playfully. "You are one cruel queen."

"I'm glad you've realized that."

Caspian chuckled and opened his mouth to reply when he saw Isabel turn around a corner.

"Isabel?" he asked.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Isabel said, frustration clearly visible on her face. "I got lost."

"Again?"

She nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Susan asked.

"No where. I was looking for Caspian," Isabel replied, turning to look at the king. "Edmund is calling you."

"Ah, yes," Caspian said, "Work."

"Yes, he is waiting for you." Isabel nodded.

"Very well, good day, my ladies," Caspian bowed respectfully, "Oh, and be careful next time Susan: reading while walking can be injurious to your health, and the health of others for that matter."

With a wink, the King walked away.

"Am I missing something?" Isabel asked.

"No," Susan replied, even though she was smiling brightly, "You'll not understand. It's a Caspian-and-me-thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes," Susan nodded.

The Gentle queen could feel Isabel's gaze on her. Her brother's wife was staring at her in an inquiring and almost understanding way, a small smile playing on her lips, as if Isabel could see something that Susan couldn't.

Susan didn't know why, but she felt a panic course through her at the moment, as if she wasn't ready to face Isabel, as if she wasn't ready to know what all of this was. At the same time, a pang of curiosity went through her mind. What was this all about?

"Uh… I, umm, I," Susan stuttered, the small battle of emotions within her the cause behind her indecision, "I-I should be going. I promised Peter that I'll see him."

"Of course."

"Do you want my help to guide you where you go?"

"No thank you," Isabel shook her head. "I know the way from here to the gardens. I think I'll spend the day outside."

"Alright," Susan nodded. "See you later."

And without waiting for a reply, the Gentle Queen strolled away from her brother's wife, unaware of the smile of confirmation on the latter's face.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"May I join you?"

Isabel looked up and smiled at Caspian. "Of course," she said.

The king smiled and sat down next to her. It was a bright sunny day, and the young woman was sitting in the garden, her back against a tree and a book in her lap.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Same old," Caspian shrugged. "Yours?"

"Nothing special."

"What are you reading?" Caspian asked after a minute, eyeing the thick brown book.

"Poetry," Isabel replied. "Susan recommended this book."

"I'm sure she did. I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me that she has read everything present in the entire library."

Isabel chuckled. "And is that a bad thing?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Than why does everyone tease her about it?"

"Peter, Edmund and Lucy do it because it's a sibling thing, joking around with each other."

"And that's not your reason, is it?"

Caspian turned to face her. "No," he admitted. "I just… like teasing Susan and I like seeing her reactions to what I say."

"Caspian, you're my friend, right?"

"Yes," he replied instantly, wondering why Isabel asked him this all of a sudden.

"Then, as a friend, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Isabel."

Isabel stared intently at him, opening her mouth to speak and stopped. She shook her head. "Never mind," she said, "I probably should not."

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm probably imagining things."

"_Tell _me!" he said, pouting like a child.

"No," she laughed as she saw his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

"Isabel!" Caspian said, curiosity etched on his face. "Please, I want to know what you wanted to ask."

"Umm… what if you're not ready to answer it yet?"

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't ask."

"Alright, but please don't get angry and if you don't want to answer, it's alright," Isabel told him.

He nodded.

"Do you like Queen Susan?"

Caspian blinked. "I do, she's my friend, isn't she?"

Isabel sighed. "Either you're trying to avoid the topic or you honestly get my question. No, what I meant was that do you _like _Susan more than a friend?"

Caspian's eyes widened. "W-what makes y-you say that?"

"Just a guess," Isabel shrugged.

"A wrong one, then," Caspian said, looking away.

"Is it?" Isabel asked but the king did not speak. The two sat there in silence.

"Are you angry?" Isabel asked. "I shouldn't be so nosy, I'm –"

"Isabel, I'm not angry and I did not mind at all." Caspian answered honestly. "You had a question and you asked it."

Isabel nodded, lowering her eyes to look at the grass.

"What made you ask me this question?" Caspian asked. "I don't think it was 'just' a guess."

"Well, I saw you two bumping into each other in the morning –"

"That was nothing," Caspian cut her in mid-sentence, "Just an accident."

"Perhaps, but I have been noticing you two. It's how you act while you're around her, its how you speak of her, and its how she is around you. So, I just assumed…" Isabel said, shaking her head lightly. "But I guess I was wrong."

Caspian was silent for a minute. Then, in a low voice, he stated, "You weren't."

Isabel looked at him in surprise.

"I-I like Susan…" he trailed off.

"…More than a friend." Isabel finished and Caspian nodded. "And what about her?"

"I don't know," Caspian told her. "I do not know if my feelings are returned or not."

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't ask," Isabel repeated what he had told her, a small smile playing on her lips.

Caspian shook his head and began to speak.

"What's going on?"

The two turned around to see the High King strolling casually towards them. Caspian looked worried as he glanced at Isabel and then at Peter.

"Don't worry," Isabel whispered to him and out loud said to her husband, "Nothing, we were just talking."

"Did I disturb?" Peter asked.

"O-of course not," Caspian spoke. "Join us."

Peter looked at him for a second before sitting down cross-legged across them. It was not everyday that Caspian stuttered, and if he did then there must be a proper reason behind it.

"Is everything alright?" the High King asked Caspian.

"Yes," Caspian replied.

"Uh-huh," Peter nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Caspian has a headache," Isabel lied. "That is why he is acting like this."

"You should take a medicine," Peter advised.

"Wha-? Oh, no, I'll just go and rest," Caspian got up quickly, flashing a thankful smile towards Isabel.

"Yes, you should," Isabel smiled in return. "We _will_ talk later."

Caspian stared at her, nodding and walked away quickly.

Peter and Isabel glanced at each other for a second before both of them looked away, and an awkward silence enveloped around them.

A week had passed since their wedding and they barely talked to each other. A routine had been formed where they woke up in the morning and walked to the breakfast in silence. After that, each would go their separate ways, trying their best to avoid facing each other until dinner, after which they would return to their room, wish each other a good night and go to sleep.

The only extra-time they spent with together was about three days after the wedding, when Peter took Isabel out for a tour of the city, upon Susan's request of course, during which they hadn't spoken to each other unless they had to.

Peter was fine with this style of life. There were times where he grew tired of the silence, but he did not complain. Isabel was already not happy with this marriage, and he would not make her more uncomfortable by forcing his company on her. Besides, he didn't think that they would ever get comfortable with each other, considering the circumstances under which their wedding took place.

Isabel was fine with this style of life. She knew that she was already a burden on Peter, no matter how much he disagreed with this, and he and his family had been extremely kind towards her. It was obvious that the marriage was against Peter's will and he didn't want her in his life, so she would not force him to accept her. Lonliness was something she had gotten used to and it didn't affect her anymore.

Peter cleared his throat. "So… what are you doing outside, milady?"

"Reading," Isabel replied, pointing at the book in her lap.

"This is a good book," Peter commented, leaning forward as he read the title. "I read it a while ago."

Isabel nodded. There was a small gap in conversation.

"So, what brings you here in the gardens, my king?" Isabel asked.

"Call me Peter."

"You don't call me by my name so I don't see why I should."

"My apologies, _Isabel_," Peter smiled slightly.

"Apology accepted, _Peter_," Isabel smiled back.

"And to answer your question, _Isabel_," Peter said, putting emphasis on her name. "I spent the entire day working with Susan, so I needed some fresh air. When I spotted Caspian here, I thought a good conversation will do me good but –"

"But he is gone and you ended up sitting with a boring person like me," Isabel finished.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean yes. No!" Peter laughed at his own confusion. "_Yes_, I ended up sitting with you and _no_, you are not a boring person to be with."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you were looking for a good conversation."

"What makes you thing I don't consider this a conversation good?"

"This is barely a conversation," Isabel pointed out.

"But it is a conversation, nonetheless."

"Yes, but is it a good conversation?"

"Perhaps my standards of a good conversation are different than those of others."

"You're confusing me," Isabel declared.

"No, you're confusing yourself," Peter stated.

"Is that even possible?"

"How would I know?" Peter said, amused. "You're the one who is confused."

"Never mind," Isabel sighed and shook her head.

Peter chuckled. "Alright," he paused for a second. "I just wanted to sit in peace after listening to Susan's long and detailed talks, and I find sitting here in quiet with you reasonably calm."

"I don't get it," Isabel muttered to herself. "Why do all three kings tease Susan _so _much?"

Peter must have heard that for he grinned. "I'm her brother, Isabel. It is my job to annoy her, as is Edmund's. And, Caspian is well…" he shrugged unconcernedly.

"But still, you pull her leg all the time."

"And Susan enjoys it too, no matter what she says."

"Yes, but, I don't think she is that boring, like you all tell her."

"Of course she is not," Peter said. "She is one of the most interesting and different ladies I've ever met, with you being one of them too."

Isabel blushed. "M-me?" she asked in a low voice.

"You're different," Peter admitted, looking at her. "And, hence, interesting."

"If you enjoy your sister's company so much," Isabel wondered out loud, changing the topic, "then why do 'need fresh air' after your meetings with her."

"Because those meetings are long and tiring and detailed and we can't leave unless she is finished with what she wants and we are supposed to be these overly-serious rulers," Peter told his wife, sounding like a ten-year-old complaining about how much homework he got. "It is pretty much like that wedding planning, only Susan is more strict."

Isabel listened to him, a small smile gracing her face. "It seems that the Gentle Queen takes her work really seriously."

"Yes well, that is Susan – the organized one!" Peter told her. "She always wants things in perfect order. She wants things to be right. She takes life more seriously than any of us… and perhaps more logically too, even though it annoys and sometimes frightens us all."

Isabel's thoughts went back to the days of the wedding planning and Edmund's voice rang in her ears: _"__Don't be scared of Su, though I can't say she doesn't bite. Annoy her, and she will. I'm her brother, believe me, I would know!"_

"Yes, I know," she said, "King Edmund was kind enough to warn me about her 'bite' during the wedding planning."

Peter laughed as he too remembered Edmund's advice to Isabel. "Yes, I was there. He was right though. It was a lesson Ed learnt the hard way: when Susan almost shot him with her arrow because he had swapped her shampoo with orange juice."

Isabel laughed, the sound like pure honey. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

Peter nodded. "I don't blame Susan, though. Edmund always plays the cruelest pranks on everyone. And let me warn you, he will play them on you too. He's just trying to be a gentleman since you're still new here."

There was a lapse in the conversation, until –

"And Queen Lucy?" Isabel asked.

Peter smiled, "She is the sweetest person ever, as I'm sure you would have noticed. She cares for everyone. She loves everyone. Her innocence, her kindness and her courage – it could surprise you."

"You love them very much." It was a statement.

He agreed, "Yes. I love them more than anything in the world. Nothing else means more to me than their happiness."

"They feel the same way about you."

"I know," Peter looked at her. "That is what family is all about, right?"

Isabel looked away. "I wouldn't know. I don't have a family."

"… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, is it?" Isabel smiled bitterly.

"It is," he said, "In a way."

"No, the fault is mine," Isabel said, looking back at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"No, it isn't, Isabel. I don't see why you blame yourself for their deaths."

She closed her eyes, and a tear leaked. Peter felt a grief grip his heart as he saw it roll down her cheek. He didn't want to see her cry. The High King placed his hand atop hers gently.

"You're wrong about one thing," Peter whispered, "You have a family."

Isabel opened her eyes, staring at his hand on hers.

Peter continued, "Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian, everyone considers you a part of this family." he paused, "and so do I."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. You are my wife, my responsibility and a part of my life, no matter what."

Isabel smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Peter inclined his head. "You miss your parents." It was a statement.

"Yes, I do." The reply was instant.

"They love you too."

"I know," she breathed.

"And they wouldn't want you to cry," Peter said, moving his hand and wiping the tear with his finger gently.

"I can't help it. They're gone forever and it's all _my _fault." her voice broke.

"You should stop feeling guilty. You did nothing wrong."

"How do you know that?" she burst out. "You were not there. You did not see what happened. I was there and I saw everything. In fact, I was the reason behind everything!"

Peter was taken aback by the amount of agony in her voice. "I'm –"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," she said coldly, standing up. "Good evening, my king."

With that said, she walked away from her husband. She could hear Peter calling her but she increased her pace, vanishing into the palace.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Isabel?" Peter called as he walked down a hallway.

_How could she just disappear?_ He asked himself.

It had been an hour since Isabel had run away from him and he had been looking for her and so far, he had met with no success. A frustrated part of his mind told him that if he did not find her after turning around the next corner, he should just give up and go back. Isabel would come back when she wanted. But another part of his mind reminded him of Isabel's grief and tears and made him want to find her and see if she is alright. He felt this urge to comfort her.

The High King turned around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Isabel was standing at the far end of the corridor near a window, looking outside.

"Isabel," he said as he marched towards her, "I've been looking for you since an hour."

She turned to face him, surprised.

"You've been searching for me for an hour?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, that is what I said," he said, stopping to stand before her.

"Yes, that is what you said."

The High King chuckled. "Stop repeating everything I say, Isabel!"

Isabel blushed due to embarrassment and mumbled an apology.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." She paused for a minute. "I'm lost."

Peter remained quiet, wondering what she meant by that.

"I feel as if I've thrust in this sea and I don't know how to get out of it. I move my arms, my legs but I can feel nothing. The air is leaving my lungs and I'm going down. I try to swin out of the mess but I can't, no matter how much I try. I see no light and I am drowning, drowning in the darkness, in the misery, in the grief…" she trailed off, looking away at something Peter could not see.

"Its time for lunch," Peter said in a low voice.

"I'm lost." Isabel said, looking back at him.

"You told me that," Peter said, unsure if he should say something or not.

"No," she shook her head. "I meant literally. I don't know the way back to the dinning hall."

"You've been living in this palace for two weeks now and you still don't know the way around?" Peter asked incredulously.

"It's not my fault that this place is worse than a tight maze with dead ends!" Isabel replied. "Not to mention, that everyone takes me to a room through new ways every time."

"Well you're lucky that you have me to take you back then." Peter chuckled. "Shall we?"

Isabel nodded.

As they walked back in silence, Peter wondered if he should bring up their recent talk or not. The High King thought back to her reaction and decided that perhaps he should wait until… No, he should not talk to her about her past or her family. He will not make her remember her bad memories. That would be wrong.

"Umm, Peter," Isabel broke the silence. "Do my eyes look red or puffy?"

Peter looked at her. Her eyes were shinning, and upon looking very closely he could see slight redness in them.

"No, not unless you look closely," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Isabel looked away, choosing to ignore the question.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Have you been crying?"

"Yes, I have," Isabel admitted, looking back at him. "Are you going to berate me for it?"

"I want to, but I won't."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"I thought so."

"But still I'm curious."

"Aren't all women?" he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, funny," Isabel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know," Peter answered her question. "I don't feel like berating you for crying."

"And you will do so when you're in the mood?"

"Do you want me to?"

"What woman would want to be yelled at?" Isabel asked, snorting at the lack of common sense in Peter's question.

"Women are strange things," the High King stated.

"Ouch!" Isabel commented, "I never took you for a sexist type of a man."

"I'm not."

"'Women are strange things'?"

"All of us, humans, beasts, animals, are things. Puppets, to be more accurate and our strings are held by this thing called fate," Peter shrugged. "Fate, destiny, doom, fortune, circumstance, call it whatever you want -"

"-I never took you for a wise one either," Isabel commented, cutting him in mid-sentence.

He smiled. "I don't know whether to be complimented or insulted!"

"Whatever you want," Isabel chuckled and walked ahead as she saw the doors of the dinning hall.

She was about to go in when she heard Peter call out to her. Isabel turned around and waited from him to reach her.

"I believe I have not answered your query properly," he said, stopping a few steps away from her. "I'll not be angry at you for crying because it is not my place to be. If a strong woman like you wish to cry because… of some reason, then it must be a just one and you have every right to."

"Thank you. And Peter," she said, "I want to apologize for my behavior today. I shouldn't have acted so impolitely towards you, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Peter smiled. "Feel lucky!"

Isabel chuckled and shook her head. "You're really bigheaded, you know that."

"I know, and I'm rather proud of it."

With that _honest_ statement, the High King walked in the dinning hall, leaving behind his wife who was smiling at his attitude.

**

* * *

**

**There, liked it? Hated it? Do tell, please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

I repeat, I'll try my best to update soon. Till then, take care and thank you for sticking to this story!  
**NR137**.

**VVVVVV**  
**vvv**  
**V**


	18. Chapter 17

**A**lright, I know I said I won't be able to update but I just couldn't resist! *smiles sheepishly* So, instead of doing my Math homework (curse you _trigonometry_!) I wrote this chapter and I'm posting it. Tomorrow I go on my vacation, so the next update won't be for a week at least.

The most important reason behind my abandoning my studies to this story is you all! The reviews I got for the last chapter made my day, really. And I thank you,** stefi-emmawatson, AnneOfNarnia, shortbandie9, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, Whiterosieu, HighQueenP, Anamayea, Sazz, Guardi, Desa Gibbons, amul, YetTo781, anonymous and Anon.**

**T**hings go ahead in this chapter (hopefully?), and well... why don't you read it to find out! **Oh, and please, please review!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia, which belongs to C. S. Lewis nor the poem in this chapter which belongs to Thomas Hood, but I do own Isabel and she belongs to me!

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 17 - START OF SOMETHING NEW?**

**.**

Caspian opened the door to his room and smiled. Susan stood in the doorway, looking at him.

"Come in," Caspian stepped aside.

"No, thank you," the Gentle Queen shook her head lightly. "I just came here to ask you if you are feeling any better."

"What?" Caspian asked, puzzled.

"Peter mentioned that you had a headache."

The king blinked. "Oh."

"Yes, I wanted to know how you are feeling. Do you need some medicine?"

"I'm fine, Susan."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"That is good." She smiled.

"Did you come all the way here to ask me if I was alright?" Caspian asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, I did."

Caspian inclined his head. "I'm honored."

Susan cupped his cheek with her hand. "Take care. Good night, Caspian."

"Good night, Susan," Caspian said, placing his hand on hers. "And thank you."

The Gentle Queen smiled and walked away.

Caspian closed the door and sighed. He never had a headache that day. Isabel had made that up because he was acting like a stuttering idiot in front of Peter. It was a good thing she said that, otherwise he would have said something really stupid… And Susan had come to ask about his health. She cared. Caspian's heart fluttered happily at this thought.

Knock. Knock.

Caspian wondered who it would be now. He opened the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Isabel smiled.

"No, you're not," Caspian replied, stepping aside to let her in. "I never got a chance to thank you for not telling anyone about… about our talk."

"It's no problem," Isabel replied, sitting down on the couch.

Caspian took a seat next to her. "Susan came by to see if I was feeling alright not five minutes ago."

"How _adorable_ is that?" Isabel teased. "It seems to me that someone cares much about you."

"I'm sure it's not like that," Caspian mumbled. "She is the Gentle Queen, she cares for everyone."

"She really cares about you, Caspian."

"Of course she does. She considers me as a good friend."

"I think she considers you more than that."

"A _very_ good friend then."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "More than that too."

"A very, very good –"

"Caspian!" Isabel chuckled.

The young king grinned. "I don't think she likes me the way I like her," he said seriously after a minute.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just don't think that she feels anything special when I'm around her, neither does she experiences this urge to meet me, and talk to me and… well, the list could go on forever but to make it short, I think she considers me just a good friend."

Isabel looked intently at him for a few seconds before waving her hand before his face. "Caspian, how many fingers can you see?"

"… Three," Caspian replied slowly. "Why?"

"Just making sure that you're not blind," Isabel replied, lowering her hand.

Caspian was about to ask her what she meant by that when she spoke up.

"I wanted to ask if you have a plan of telling Susan of your feelings."

"I don't," he replied quietly.

"May I ask why?"

"Because it is a risk."

Isabel frowned. "What type of risk?"

Caspian was quiet for some time. "Susan's friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to risk it by telling her that I love her," he explained. "I don't want my feelings to affect our friendship."

"That is a silly excuse!"

"No, it isn't."

"It is. You are no coward, Caspian, so I suggest that you stop acting like one and just go and talk to her."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" the King asked. "What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"And what if she does?"

"If she does, then I don't see her saying that to me."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "You know Caspian, I think that after Susan, you are the most intelligent amongst all the royalties, so please don't prove me wrong."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are the 'man' and Susan is the 'woman'. _You _are supposed to go and confess your feelings to her, not the other way round."

"… Oh."

"Yes. Oh." Isabel chuckled. "And what if she likes you too? You'll lose a beautiful relation if you don't tell her."

"But everything would be ruined if she doesn't like me back. Everything between Susan and me would change."

"Would you stop being so pessimistic?" Isabel asked. "Look, if your feelings are true then do not keep it from her. Say to her that you love her."

"Hmm…" Caspian stared away at nothing in particular, pondering over what she said.

Isabel smiled and nudged him. "Besides, I'm sure any young girl would be _smitten_ by your handsome looks and pleasant personality. She would have to be foolish to reject you, and Susan is not foolish, both of us know that… are you blushing, Caspian?"

"No," Caspian mumbled awkwardly, rubbing his cheeks. "You must be imagining it."

Isabel laughed. "Joking!" she said, "Only about the blushing, though."

Caspian chuckled and looked away.

"I guess I'll go now," Isabel said a moment later, standing up. "Think about what I said. Good night."

"Good night, Isabel," Caspian walked her to the door. "And thank you."

Isabel smiled sheepishly. "Could you help me with the directions to my room? I go straight, then left and then?"

The king chuckled and told her the direction to her chambers. Once she was gone, Caspian returned to his bed, extremely confused.

_Are my feelings worth risking her friendship?_

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel entered her chambers and quietly walked to the wash chambers, not wanting to disturb Peter, who was fast asleep on the couch, the covers drawn to his chin. Once, she had changed into her royal blue nightgown that fell to her knees, she sat on her bed and picked up her book from the nightstand. She was not sleepy, and reading seemed a good option.

_I remember, I remember  
The house where I was born,  
The little window where the sun  
Came peeping in at morn;  
He never came a wink too soon  
Nor bought too long a day;  
But now, I often wish the night  
Had borne my breath away._

_I remember, I remember  
The roses, red and white,  
The violets, and the lily-cups-  
Those flowers made of light!  
The lilacs where the robin built,  
And where my brother set  
The laburnum on his birthday,-  
The tree is living yet!_

_I remember, I remember  
Where I was used to swing,  
And thought the air must rush as fresh  
To swallows on the wing;  
My spirit flew in feathers then  
That is so heavy now,  
And summer pools could hardly cool  
The fever on my brow._

_I remember, I remember  
The fir trees dark and high;  
I used to think their slender tops  
Were close against the sky:  
It was a childish ignorance,  
But now 'tis little joy  
To know I'm farther off from Heaven  
Than when I was a boy._

Isabel looked up when she heard the rustle of cloth. Peter was struggling to take of his covers in his sleep, and sure enough after a swift kick, his blankets fell to the ground and the frown which had formed on his face eased into a calm expression.

An involuntary gasp left Isabel's lips. Her eyes were fixed on her husband, who lay on his back, shirtless. She couldn't help but admit that he was well-built. Her eyes moved from his broad shoulders and traced the fine lines of his muscled chest and abdomen.

Peter shifted in his sleep a minute later, turning on his side and –

_Thud!_

He fell down from the couch and sat up, startled, looking around as if he was searching for some attackers.

"Oh my!" Isabel exclaimed, standing up and rushing over to stand near him.

"What?" he asked baffled, rubbing his arm where it had hit the floor. "How?"

"You f-fell," Isabel said, struggling to keep a grin from forming on her face. "Are you alright?"

Peter glared at her as he realized that she was fighting the urge to laugh. "I'll live."

Isabel didn't reply but instead bit her lip, nodding slightly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You can laugh if you want."

At this, Isabel burst out laughing. The voice was like a soft music to his ears, and in spite of himself, he smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Isabel said, taking a deep breath. "B-but…" she trailed off as another fit of giggles took her over.

Peter stood up shaking his head, and turned towards the couch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Isabel, who now seemed in control of her amusement, asked.

"Going back to sleep," Peter replied, looking back at her.

"Not there."

"Pardon?"

"I said you are not going to sleep there."

"Then, pray tell, where will I sleep?"

"On the bed, of course," Isabel answered.

"Isabel," Peter sighed, "We've had this argument before, and it ended up with me winning."

"And that is something I won't let happen this time."

"I won't let you sleep on the couch, Isabel."

"I won't let you sleep there too," Isabel retorted.

"Why?"

"I don't like that I'm the reason behind your discomfort," Isabel said in a low voice, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"You're not the reason behind my discomfort, alright? Now let me sleep."

"No. You can have the bed."

"What part of 'I won't let you sleep on the couch' did you not understand?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why can't I sleep there?"

"Because," the High King took a deep breath to calm his anger before speaking, "Because the couch is really uncomfortable and you will wake up with an aching back and aching neck if you sleep on it."

Isabel blinked. "And yet you've been sleeping here for a week now."

"I've grown used to it," Peter shrugged and turned back to the couch.

"No, wait," Isabel said, reaching out and placing her hand on his upper arm.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"We… we can share the bed," Isabel spoke in a low voice.

Peter looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I'm fine here, really."

"I'm sure."

Peter looked at her for a moment and then nodded. He picked up his pillow and walked to the bed. The High King turned around to ask Isabel if she minded him taking the left side when he noticed that she was looking at his bare torso, blushing profusely.

"Well, I wasn't the most eligible bachelor of Narnia for _nothing_," he stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

Isabel looked at him and blushed even more deeply at being caught. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," She said, forcing her voice to sound normal and walked towards the bed. She picked up the book she had been reading and placed it on the nightstand.

"Of course you don't," he smirked. "Can I take the left side of the bed?"

"Sure." She decided to ignore the first part.

"So," Peter said in an amused tone, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like what you see?"

Isabel flushed as she drew back the covers. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no sound came out. Peter was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Don't flatter yourself." she replied monotonously and got into the bed.

Peter chuckled and got under the covers as well, sighing at the softness of the bed. After sleeping on the couch for so long, this seemed like eternal bliss to him. He moved towards the edge, away from Isabel and felt her do the same too, not wanting to face an awkward scenario. Turning on his side, he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Peter," Isabel said, closing her eyes.

"Good night."

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel opened her eyes fuzzily and closed them again. Even though she had woken, she refused to get up and leave the comfort of the bed. She smiled to herself, relishing the warmth of the covers draped tightly around her body. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt a small gust of warm air on her neck.

A part of her mind wondered where this warm air came from, seeing that the window was closed last night.

_Maybe Peter opened it._

Calm and comfortable, she lay there until sleep began to take her again. And then her covers nuzzled her neck. Isabel's eyes snapped open, wide. Comforters don't _nuzzle _people... and sure enough, it wasn't the warmth of the comforters that Isabel was savoring minutes ago, it was Peter's.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach. His chest was leaning towards her shoulder, and his face was buried in the crook of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Peter snuggled closer to her, his nose tracing her neck and for a split second, she felt his lips brush her skin. Peter's leg rubbed against hers and his grip on her waist tightened.

Isabel cheeks turned a hundred different shades of red. A part of her mind liked the intimacy, the shield of his arms and his hot breath on her bare skin. She shook her thoughts, discarding them quickly and deciding to get out of this embrace.

It took her a minute or two to find her voice. "P-P-Peter." The call was barely a whisper. Her throat was totally dry.

Isabel gulped and tried again. "Peter-r."

One of her arms was trapped under her husband so she used her other arm and placed her hand on Peter's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "G-get u-u-up."

He grunted.

"Peter, you need to w-wake up," she said, more confidently this time, shaking him.

"Hmmm," Peter stirred, opening his eyes and looking straight into Isabel's.

They froze, their gazes locking and neither could look away.

Peter's face was inches from hers and he was lost in her eyes. Those eyes reminded him of the forest, deep, dense, and mysterious. His eyes moved from her eyes to her freckles and then on her soft pink lips.

_Such pretty lips_, he thought dumbly.

They were so close to his. He could just lean forward a bit and –

"P-Peter," Isabel spoke in a low voice.

The High King blinked, snapping back to reality. He looked back into her eyes and blinked with confusion.

"M-move please," her voice was weak.

"Wha-?" he asked dazedly. "What do you –" He stopped as he realized their position. His arms around her, his legs against hers, his face inches from hers… And he got up immediately.

Isabel pushed herself into a sitting position and straightened her nightgown, looking anywhere but him.

Peter didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? Of course he should. But how, and for what? For scaring her? For almost strangling her? For almost squashing her under his weight? For thinking of kissing her… no, she doesn't have to know about that. Besides, he wasn't even planning on kissing her.

_I don't want to kiss her_, he told himself. _I don't even like her that way._

The High King glanced at his wife. She was sitting with her knees hugging her chest, staring at the hem of her nightgown, her cheeks flushed. Peter ran a hand through his hair, and decided to stare at the wall.

Generally, Isabel was a quiet person, and she enjoyed silence a lot, but right now the silence was clenching her stomach, making her heart beat faster, and eating Isabel's insides. She glanced at Peter, who was gazing at a wall intently. She looked back at her nightgown.

A spark of anger flashed through Isabel's mind. Why was he _so _quiet? And why did his face look extremely calm? She cleared her throat.

Peter looked at her, but she had not moved an inch and neither was she looking at him. Then why did she make the sound?

_You might want to use your brain for this one._ A voice in his head told him.

He scowled at the voice but listened to it. A few seconds later, he realized that Isabel wanted him to make the first move and say something. _Oh…_

_See that wasn't so hard to guess? _The voice said.

_Shut up, _he told it. _You sound like Susan._

"Uhh… I," Peter began but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Blessing the one with this perfect timing, the High King jumped off the bed and picked up the tunic he had taken off last night.

"Come in," he said, slipping the tunic over his head.

The door opened and Caspian walked in.

"Good morning, Peter, Isabel," he greeted.

"Morning," Isabel, who was tying a silken robe, smiled.

"Good morning," Peter nodded.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Caspian asked and then frowned. "Are you blushing, Isabel?"

"No," she mumbled awkwardly, rubbing her cheeks. "You must be imagining things."

Caspian smirked.

"What brings you here?" Peter asked, changing the topic.

"Work," Caspian said, seriously. "A couple of disappearances have been reported in the woods."

"Kidnappings?" Peter questioned.

"Possible," the king replied. "I have called a meeting in an hour to discuss the matter."

"Details of the disappeared subjects?" Peter asked.

"Will be given in the meeting," Caspian told him. "You have to come."

"I will," the High King nodded. "I suggest that we assign a team to investigate. Then we can take action according to their report."

Caspian nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you two at the breakfast." With that, the king walked out of the room.

"We should get ready," Peter said.

"Yes, we should." Isabel agreed and went to the wash chambers.

Peter watched her go and sighed, dropping on the couch. What an awkward beginning of the day! A part of him was continuously screaming at him and his deep slumber for creeping on Isabel during the night. This only made their relationship more awkward than before. But there was a part of him that enjoyed their closeness, the feel of her body pressed against his, the position where he could hear her heartbeat, and where he could just move slightly and brush his lips against –

He shook his head. There was nothing going on between them. _Nothing_ at all. And such thoughts would do no good either.

**

* * *

**

There you go!

I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review!

Thank You,  
NR137.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**H**ey!

**F**irstly, I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. It took me a long time in catching up with the homework I had missed and when I completed this chapter, the internet system of my area broke down. So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. It's not long and it's not much, and I have not rechecked it, but I still hope you like it.** Do review and tell me!**

**T**hank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers**: anonymous, amul, (no name), Jaxxone (for the double review), pselpevensie, Desa Gibbons, shortbandie9, Sazz, BenitaxoxoCastiel, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, anonymous, anon, Whiterosieu, taylorlautnerlover200, AnneOfNarnia, stefi-emmawatson, NeverTooLate03, HighQueenP, trichwin, and ****Sara. Yellow Flash.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 18 – DREAMS & REALITIES**

**.**

"Isn't it strange that all the disappearances have been of those loyal to our army?" Peter asked the other two kings as they walked out of the court room after the meeting.

"Or to us," Edmund pointed out.

"It's the same thing," Caspian tilted his head thoughtfully. "I wonder what this means."

"Perhaps it is a warning," the High King said.

"Or perhaps it is mere coincidence," Edmund said.

Peter seemed doubtful. "Possible. But my experiences have taught me to always be cautious, and that is exactly what I suggest. We do not want our people in danger."

"Of course we don't," Caspian agreed.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Edmund told them. "I'm sure the committee will submit their report in no time."

Caspian nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we'll be able to handle this issue."

"King Peter!"

The three royals turned to look at the source of the voice. A young girl of about ten years of age came running towards him. Walking behind her were the queens.

"Julia!" Peter greeted the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my king," she replied, smiling. "And you?"

"Good."

The young girl curtsied before the other kings and then bounced on her heels excitedly. "I'm planning to go to the nearby waterfall with Queen Lucy," she told them. "Would you like to come with us too?"

"We would love to," Edmund said, "But Pete and I have some matters to attend tomorrow."

"And I'm planning on touring the city tomorrow," Caspian said, turning to Isabel, "And I was wondering if you would you like to join me?"

"Umm, actually, I've not been to the waterfall, so I was wondering if I could go with Lucy and Julia," Isabel replied.

"That would be great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, no problem," Caspian replied.

Isabel glanced at Susan and then back at Caspian, urging him with her facial expressions.

Caspian frowned for a second until he got the message. "Oh…" he cleared his throat. "S-Susan, would you like to accompany me then?"

Susan looked at him, surprised. "Of course!" she smiled.

"Great," Caspian returned the smile, his heart fluttering in his chest.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Susan lay on her bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. She had to tour the city with Caspian.

The Gentle Queen smiled. That wouldn't be a hard job. In fact, she would actually enjoy herself. Caspian, after all, was a great person to be with. He was wise, funny, serious, and caring at the same time.

_Not to mention good-looking too,_ her mind told her. She agreed.

Susan drifted off to sleep thinking of Caspian's dark eyes that usually hid behind locks of his dark hair, and his wonderful smile that would enliven any gloomy day.

_She was sitting on a bench in the courtyard of the palace, reading. The day was bright and the trees danced in the breeze, their rustling leaves a calm melody to her ears. _

_The voice of soft laughter made her look up. Peter and Isabel were strolling in the gardens, their backs facing her. Peter was looking at his wife with a strange gleam in his eyes, while Isabel was laughing at something he had said. The High King slowly took his wife's hand, intertwining their fingers. Isabel only smiled in return, looking prettier than ever. They looked perfect together and a strange feeling was emitting from them, a feeling that Susan could not grasp._

_The Gentle Queen watched her brother and his wife until they walked away, and then returned to reading her book, enjoying the pleasant weather and the interesting piece of literature before her. It seemed that everything was exactly how it should be._

_Her brown curls disturbed her, waving in and out of her sight and she decided to tie them. She picked up the red ribbon from her lap when she felt soft hands caress her hair._

"_Let me, love," a gentle voice whispered in her ear and she felt herself relaxing._

_The person combed her hair with his fingers and then tied them into a knot. His hands rested on her shoulders but she didn't complain. In fact, she liked the feeling._

_Susan turned her head. _

_Dark eyes stared at her, the very lips she had been thinking about before going to sleep smiling at her, and his dark hair swaying due to the wind. _

"_Caspian," she sighed contentedly._

"_Susan," he murmured as his hand travelled to cup her cheek._

_Susan shivered involuntarily at his warm touch. She felt the same feeling radiate from Caspian that she felt a few minutes ago from her brother and his wife, and again she was unable to identify it. _

_Or perhaps she didn't have the time to think about it… for Caspian's face was inches away from hers and she was too busy eliminating that distance._

_She felt a spark go through her entire body as her lips touched his in a passionate kiss._

Susan's eyes flew open and she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What was that?" she asked out aloud.

No reply came.

Slowly, she raised her fingers to her lips. She could almost feel Caspian's lips there. The dream seemed so real, _too _real…

But how could this be?

And what was that strange feeling she had felt?

She and Caspian were just friends, really good friends, but _just _friends and friends didn't kiss each other that way. She couldn't even think of kissing Caspian that way. It was not because she didn't like him, and not because she was worried about ruining their friendship. It was just because… she had never thought of Caspian that way, until now.

She wondered if she felt that way about Caspian.

"I don't," she told herself.

But then again, she always enjoyed the time she spent with him. He was special. And she had been thinking about him a lot lately.

"But that doesn't mean anything," She continued to argue with herself.

Of course it didn't. So what if she was deeply entranced with his dark eyes and she wanted to lose herself within them. Then there was also the fact that this dream had felt so right to her.

Susan shook her head, hoping to rid herself of these senseless thoughts, but they seemed to increase in number with every passing second.

Susan sighed a few minutes later, her mind exhausted with the thinking it had done. She slumped onto her pillows, hoping for a dreamless sleep to envelop her, and as it did, the last thought in her mind was,

'_I wonder what kissing Caspian would feel like.'_

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

_Rain poured down mercilessly, the icy wind whipped them again and again, and the thunder roared loudly but she was frozen, rooted to the spot, her brain numb. Her legs were made of lead. And she couldn't hear anything. It was as if the entire world had gone mute. A part of her waited, waited for some noise, any noise – a mournful wail, a laughter of triumph, a cry of pain, a breath leaving a body – _any _noise to reach her ears. The silence was sickening. But then again, what would the sounds mean? Nothing. She doubted she would find meaning in anything now…_

_She stood there, rooted to the spot, her eyes wide with horror as she saw the pierced body of Margaret Hunter fall to the ground. She was dead already, blood gushing out of her sides, and yet Isabel could see traces of fear in her mother's eyes. Fear for her. _

_A small distance away, she could see the mangled corpse of her father, who had fallen some time before. Lifeless. Just like her mother, just like her… or so she wished. _

_She could feel her attackers readying themselves to pounce on her and yet she did not move. Why should she? _

_Why should she live? There was no reason to. Her world, her family, was no more, and it was all her fault. She, of all the people, deserved to die. And she was ready for it._

_And then the voice came to her. The voice she had heard a few moments ago, the voice of the woman who had given birth to her, the voice of the woman who had been her best friend, the voice of the woman whom she loved a lot…_

"_Run, Isa, go! Save yourself. Please Isabel, for your father, for me. Live my child, and may you find peace and happiness. This is our last wish, Isa, run!"_

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_And Isabel did. She turned around and ran. Tears poured down her face, mingling with the rain, thorns buried in her feet. Her clothes were torn. Her wounds were bleeding. Her heart ached. She was cold and alone and hurt, but she ran. Isabel ran and she hated herself for it. She ran and ran until her legs begged her to stop. _

_She had lost her assailants. Too tired and shaken to move on, she hid behind a huge tree. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps, and pain washed over her entire body. She mourned her loss, she cried due to her fate. Her vision stated to darken and she hoped that death would soon come and embrace her._

_The last thing she saw before embracing the darkness were the hollow eyes of her parents and the thought that she was the reason behind those lifeless orbs…_

Isabel bolted upright, screaming. A layer of sweat covered her entire body and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Isabel?"

She did not hear Peter's sleepy voice. She did not see him push himself into a sitting position and look at her with concern. She did not feel his alarm when he saw her crying.

All she saw were the dead bodies of her loved ones. All she heard were their last words. All she felt was pain, loss and guilt…

"Isabel," Peter asked gently, "What happened?"

Peter was confused. Both of them had been sleeping peacefully one minute, and the next minute Isabel was screaming and now this.

"Isabel," he said, brushing his hand lightly over hers.

"I-I s-saw them," Isabel cried, "I-I s-see them e-everyday. I see them d-dying a-again and again."

Peter frowned for a moment, wondering who 'they' are.

"M-Mum t-told me to r-run and I…" Isabel shook her head, unable to continue as another wave of tears leaked from her eyes.

_Isabel must have been dreaming about the deaths of her parents,_ Peter realized, looking at her with worry and pity. Isabel's eyes were red and swollen and she was trembling. Her tears, her weakness made his heart ache.

Without thinking of his actions, Peter wrapped his arm around Isabel's shoulders.

"It's alright," The High King murmured. "It was just a bad dream. Don't cry. Everything is fine."

Isabel rested her head on Peter's shoulder and cried. Peter held her for a long time, waiting till the tremors that shot through her body died. Once she seemed stable, Peter removed his arm so he could see her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, straightning herself. "I'm sorry." Her voice was weak.

"For what?"

"F-for disturbing y-you."

"Don't be ridiculous," he waved his hand carelessly.

Isabel was silent, looking at the window behind him. She seemed to be far away, deep in her thoughts. Peter looked intently at her, wondering if she was well.

"I have this dream almost daily, and every time it feels more real than the last," Isabel spoke a minute later, still staring at the window. "It is almost like reliving that day, like s-seeing t-them die, like l-losing them all over again."

Peter remained quiet, unsure of how he should react.

"I was such a coward." Isabel stated. "I ran away."

"You did what you had to, Isabel," Peter told her.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I should have stayed there to face my fate, but I ran away to save myself."

"You were not meant to die that day. Your fate is something else."

"Yes, to be a _queen _of Narnia," she snorted bitterly. "To be your loving, loyal _wife _is my fate."

"… I am sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"I'm the reason behind you going through all that trouble. I am the reason you lost your family."

"Yes," Isabel said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yes, you are." She punched him with each word. "_You killed them!_"

"I'm sorry," Peter repeated, his voice filled with hurt and sincerety.

Isabel blinked. "No, I am. You didn't kill them, it wasn't your fault."

"But –"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Neither was it yours." Peter told her firmly.

Isabel shook her head in disagreement but remained quiet.

"I'm losing myself," Isabel said, breaking the silence, "and I fear that one day, Isabel will cease to exist."

"Don't say that," Peter told her.

"One day, I will lose myself in the maze of my nightmares, in the ocean of my guilt, under the mountain of my burdens. One day, there will be no Isabel, and I will be nothing but a body with life and yet, no soul."

"I won't let that happen," Peter said, "I won't let you lose yourself, I promise."

Isabel looked at him. "You do?"

"I do."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said, holding his hand. "This means a lot."

Peter smiled back, brushing a strand of hair away from her face with his other hand. "Go to sleep."

"No," she whispered. "What if I have that dream again?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But-"

"Go to sleep, Isabel," Peter said. "_Try_, please."

Isabel looked at him for a moment and then nodded, lying back, and closing her eyes.

Peter watched her until she fell asleep before slumping back on his pillows.

The High King smiled to himself as he noticed that Isabel had not let go of his hand and was still clutching it tightly close to her face.

* * *

**T**here.

**I** know it's not much, but I have a lot of things planned for the next chapter... Suspian *hint-hint!*

**Anyhow, do review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Pleaseeeeee reviewwwww!**

**T**hank You,  
**NR137.**


	20. Chapter 19

**H**ey my wonderful readers! I'm back with another chapter and since I know that all of you want to read it ASAP, I'll write all my ramblings, views, comments (blah blah) at the end, so for now** read, enjoy and review! :)**

**B**ut first, Thank you for the reviews: **HighQueenP, NeverTooLate03, trichwin, anonymous, freyasakura, Sazz, Whiterosieu, pselpevensie, stefi-emmawatson, YetTo781, taylorlautnerlover200, AnneOfNarnia, Rose, Sara. Yellow Flash, (no name) and Desa Gibbons **- you all made my day! :D

**Shortbandie9: **Thank you for the reviews. Oh and Julia is just an OC I made. She is the daughter of the General of Narnian army and is good friends with the kings and queens. I mentioned her in the chapter where I have described Isabel's bridal shower, but then again, she won't be important (at least, I don't have any plans about her… yet).

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me, Isabel and some small OCs do!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 19 – UNEXPECTED**

**.**

"Get up, Caspian!"

King Caspian, the tenth, grunted and shut his already closed eyes even tighter.

He knew that was truly, crazily, madly in love with the Gentle queen but this was just too much. All night Susan's beautiful face had visited him in his dreams, and now he could hear her voice too!

"Enough is enough. You need to wake up or we'll get late."

He smiled a little as he heard the beautiful woman scoff in an impatient voice. He could see her even with his closed eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her head tilted a little and her eyebrows raised. She would be tapping a foot too. His smile widened as he pictured his beloved.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot in your sleep, Caspian?"

He frowned.

Should Susan be saying this?

He opened his eyes a little. Everything was blurry and he could see a figure towering over him. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Susan was looking at him with the expression of utmost disapproval on her face.

"Where am I?" he asked woozily.

"Honestly, Caspian?" Susan asked, exasperated. "You're in your room."

"I remember."

Susan stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

No reply.

"You're scaring me, you know."

Nothing but the hard stare.

"What?" he burst out.

"We are supposed to tour the city, and here you are sleeping the day away. I've been trying to wake you since twenty minutes."

"… Oh."

"Yes, oh," Susan said.

"Thank Aslan you are here," Caspian smiled. "To ensure that I, and rest of us, do what we are supposed to do properly."

"You are still going to get ready in ten minutes so we can leave. Flattery won't bail you out."

Caspian put on a hurt expression, "You think I would settle with a low-handed technique such as flattery to run away from my duties?"

"Yes I do," Susan smiled and ruffled his hair, "Now get up! I will meet you in the courtyard."

About half an hour later, the two rode out of the gates of the palace with their guards right behind them. Caspian glanced at Susan who was riding her brown mare next to him. He was too busy to notice how pretty she was looking in her green dress and with her hair flying around her for his mind was thinking of more important things… things like his and Isabel's conversation from last day.

"_Thank Aslan you invited Susan to accompany you," Isabel said, walking over to stand before him. "I was worried that you might not get what I was trying to convey to you."_

_Caspian looked up from the papers he had been reading. "Yes well, your expressions were pretty explanatory," he said, motioning her to take a seat._

"_Why thank you, I'm glad you think so," Isabel said, lowering herself onto the chair across from the king. "Now do you know what you are supposed to do?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't."_

_Isabel blinked. "… You don't?"_

"_I don't get it," Caspian said, shaking his head with confusion. "You wanted me to invite Susan, but what is the point of it?"_

"_I thought that maybe if she goes with you, you will come up with the courage and tell her about your feelings," Isabel sighed._

_Caspian's eyes widened. "You cannot expect me to do that!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, because…" Caspian trailed off, thinking of a reason to tell Isabel._

"_You see, you don't have a good reason about not telling Susan that you love her," Isabel pointed out. "You should, Caspian. I'm sure that she will return those feelings."_

"_I… I don't know if I am ready or not."_

"_Do you love her?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_Answer my question. Do you love Susan?"_

"_Yes, I do," Caspian replied._

"_Will you always love her?"_

"_I will."_

"_And lastly, whatever you just said, is it the truth?"_

_Caspian nodded. "It is, coming straight from my heart and soul."_

"_Then you are ready, Caspian. If you love her, tell her." Isabel smiled, walking over to stand before the king. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Forget all your fears, just believe in the love you feel for her and tell her about your feelings. Alright?"_

_He had nodded. "Alright."_

"Caspian?"

The king turned to look at the Gentle Queen. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I just… spaced out," he replied.

"Oh," she said, looking away. "I was just saying that no matter how long I live here, I will always be shocked by the beauty of this place."

Caspian followed her gaze to look at the mountains silhouetted against the blue sky, the sun shining brightly, the deep dips of valleys and the lush green trees.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful," he agreed.

"It is Narnia after all." She was quiet for a while before she asked, "What were you thinking about?" Susan asked.

Caspian looked at her, startled. "Nothing of consequence," he lied.

Susan nodded, clearly not buying his lie.

"Susan," Caspian said a minute later, "have you ever wanted to tell someone something but were scared to because you didn't want to risk something that is really important to you?"

The Gentle Queen frowned.

"Sorry," Caspian chuckled. "That probably makes _no _sense at all."

"Umm, it does make sense, only if you ponder over it," Susan replied, smiling slightly. "Why do you ask me this?"

Caspian shrugged, not knowing how to reply.

"And to answer your question, no, I've never been through this scenario… yet."

"I see," Caspian nodded. "And would you consider someone a coward if he or she does not say the things on his or her mind because of the fear of ruining everything?"

Susan seemed in thought. "… No, I won't." She finally said. "But I believe that if you want to say something to someone, you should say it without worrying about the consequences. If your honesty ruins something, then maybe it was never meant to be."

"You are wise," Caspian commented.

"I try to be," the Queen said dryly.

Caspian chuckled. "Modest much?"

"Very!"

Caspian chuckled. He reflected back on what Isabel had told him and on the words Susan had just said. It all made sense now. If he wants to be with Susan, he will have to tell her. Some risks must be taken...

_I will tell Susan that I love her today,_ the young king decided.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel sighed, cherishing the feel of the cold spray of water on her face. She was sitting at the edge of the small lake by the waterfall. The water gushed out of the rocks far above, and splashed down with great a great roar, creating a unique rhythm. Everything was so tranquil, so peaceful, that Isabel felt a strange contentment spread throughout her body and soul.

Lucy and Julia were picking flowers, their innocent chattering reaching her ears. She smiled at them before looking down at her hands. Her eyes fell on her wedding ring on her finger and she smiled, remembering the morning.

_Isabel opened her eyes, blinking a few times for her vision to adjust. She looked at her husband's sleeping form. _

_Something had changed between the two of them. She was extremely grateful to him for how he had tried to calm her last night. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe the High King really cared, even though she had been forced on him. _

_She realized that she was still clutching his hand… but she couldn't bring herself to let it go. Isabel smiled, absently drawing circles on his hand with her thumb, content to just lie there and look at the steady rise and fall of his chest. _

_Peter stirred, turning in his sleep so that his face was inches from hers. He groggily opened his eyes, only to have them locked with hers._

"_Good morning," Peter mumbled sleepily._

"'_Morning," Isabel smiled._

_She watched as her husband's gaze flitted towards their locked hands and back again._

"_Can I have my hand back again?" he asked, a slight smirk forming on his face._

_Isabel blushed; loosening her grip as Peter slipped his hand away, only to brush aside a strand that had fallen on her face._

"_Did you sleep well?" he asked, concern lacing his voice._

"I did_."_

"_Sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good."_

"_Peter," Isabel said, "I want to thank you for –"_

"_You're welcome." He smiled._

"_You must have thought that I was a foolish girl, crying like that."_

"_I didn't," he replied. "I can only imagine what happened, Isabel, and seeing all that you go through, I respect you more and more every day."_

_Isabel looked at him. "You honor me," she murmured._

"_Do I?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That won't do," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't go with my image. After all, I'm supposed to be the arrogant, haughty and rude ruler."_

"_Well then, you're not playing your part very well," Isabel tried to look disappointed, playing along. "You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_Peter chuckled. "Please forgive me, your majesty, for I behave nicely when I should not!"_

_Isabel seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Alright, you're forgiven but on one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_You will get out of this bed and get ready!" she replied, "It's almost time for breakfast."_

_Peter seemed relieved. "For a moment there I thought you will actually ask me to do something."_

"_Maybe next time," Isabel smiled, propping herself into a sitting position and motioning him towards the wash chambers so he could freshen up. A High King does not lie in his bed talking to his wife in the morning when he has a country to run, after all._

"Thinking about Peter?" A voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes," Isabel replied absently and then, realizing what she had just admitted, shouted, "No!"

Lucy grinned, sitting cross-legged across from her.

"I was not thinking about him," Isabel mumbled, looking away, her eyes fixed on the water falling down from high above.

"So, you are falling in love with my brother," Lucy stated.

"What?" Isabel asked, turning back to look at the young queen, "Of course _not_!"

"What is so wrong with falling in love with him?" Lucy questioned.

Isabel opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to come up with an answer. "I'm not," she mumbled a moment later.

"He is your husband, you know," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know that."

"So?"

"I can't be in love with him. He…" Isabel thought, thinking of the bad traits of her husband. Strangely, she could come up with none. "He… he is proud," she finished lamely.

"He is the High King of Narnia," Lucy justified, "he is supposed to be proud."

"Your brother is extremely stubborn," Isabel said.

"You'll get used to it."

"He argues so much," Isabel said exasperatedly, thinking back at the arguments they had had till now. "Seriously, Peter has got some serious anger issues."

"Well, it's a good thing that you are not faint-hearted!" Lucy joked.

Isabel chuckled. "Yes, that is a good thing."

"And you call Peter proud!"

Isabel smiled, shaking her head. Lucy would have an intelligent comeback to almost everything.

_It runs in the entire family_, Isabel thought, amused. She wondered why Lucy was asking her this. It was very unlike her to question others about such matters.

"Tell me, Isabel," Lucy said a minute later, "Do you find my brother attractive?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you think Peter is handsome, Isabel?"

Isabel cleared her throat. "H-he is n-nice looking."

"How sweet," Lucy smirked.

Isabel scoffed.

Lucy grinned. "So I can assume –"

"Please don't," Isabel groaned.

"Why?"

"Tell me, Lucy," Isabel said a moment later. "Did Susan tell you to interrogate me about Peter?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Isabel exclaimed. "I'll get her back for this."

"I told them to leave you alone."

"Them?" Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"Susan and Edmund."

"I should have guessed."

Lucy nodded. "But they just want to know how things are between the two of you."

Isabel opened her mouth to reply when a burst of icy water hit her and the Valiant Queen in the face, followed by Julia's giggling. And then the discussion of whether Isabel was falling in love with Peter halted when the three girls indulged in a water fight.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Caspian and Susan waved goodbye to the crowd, smiling as they walked back through the garden, towards their stallions.

"I'm glad you asked me to come," Susan said, "It feels so nice being with the others, talking to them, listening to them."

Caspian nodded. "I'm glad you came."

Susan smiled.

"You're looking really pretty today," Caspian commented. "Green suits you. You wore this color on Edmund's birthday too."

"Thank you," Susan said, blushing slightly. "I didn't think you noticed."

"Oh, I did," Caspian smiled cockily. "It is very difficult not to notice a beautiful woman like you after all."

"There you go again!" Susan rolled her eyes. "Flirting with me."

"What?" Caspian grinned. "It is the truth. Besides, any man would flirt with you."

"Even you?"

"Even me," he looked at her. "Even I want a girl with both beauty and brains in my life."

Susan blushed deeply. "I-I never thought that I was the kind of the girl you were looking for."

"You might be surprised when you find out about the type of girl I look around for."

"Is that so?" Susan raised an eyebrow, "Then tell me, please?"

Caspian looked at her intently for a minute before shaking his head and looking away. Susan wanted to know the answer but didn't ask him. The two fell in a companionable silence.

Caspian glanced at the Gentle Queen who was looking around. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Susan," he began, realizing that his mouth was getting drier with every passing second. "I-I… ahem… remember t-that I told you that I think that I liked someone?"

Susan's smile faltered, remembering. He had mentioned that a long time ago, before Peter's wedding, but she didn't give it much thought. She had been so busy that time, planning the wedding and all… But now, she didn't know why, but her heart ached at the thought of Caspian telling her that he loved someone.

"… Yes."

"Well, I've realized that I love her," Caspian said.

Susan's throat constricted.

"… More than anything in the world," Caspian continued, unaware of what Susan was feeling. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I can tell you that it is truly from my heart."

"W-who?" Susan asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"Who is she?"

Caspian opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Tell me her name, Caspian."

"Should I tell her that I love her?"

"Do I know her?"

"Will she return my feelings?"

"You're not answering my question," Susan said, almost frustrated. She felt so angry and sad at the same time. It took all her strength not to cry there.

"You're not answering mine either."

"Any woman would be glad to have you, Caspian."

"Do you mean that?"

"Depends," Susan shrugged. "Now answe me: who is she?"

Caspian looked away.

_I'll tell her_, he decided. It was no use keeping his feeling from her anymore. If she rejected him, he will have to deal with it. He will tell her that he loved her, that she was the one he wanted, and that she was the one he was meant to be with. Taking a deep breath, he stopped walking. Next to him, the Gentle Queen did the same.

"Susan," Caspian said, turning to face her. "Susan, I love –"

And then, an arrow came flying through the air and hit the young king squarely in the chest.

"Caspian!" Susan shrieked in terror.

Their guards came running forward.

Another arrow tore through the air and embedded in his side. Caspian's eyes widened in surprise as the pain washed over him, and a second later he collapsed, his body motionless.

* * *

**T**here, I'm evil, aren't I?

**O**k, this is so NOT how I planned this chapter. Seriously, the story in my mind was totally different, but this chapter just wrote itself. It seems to me that things _wanted _to happen! And since this was unplanned, I have no idea how things will turn out... so there are no gurantees if the ending will be happy or not. I guess you'll just have to wait and read to find out. Yes, yes, I know I'm evil!

**A**nyways, I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP, and it will probably be up next week.  
Till then take care, and **please please review**. They are the things that kick me into writing more...

Thank You,  
**NR137**.

P.S. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I**'m back! With another chapter, which is not much since I was extremely busy this week.

**I** want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **susan amy, BenitaxoxoCastiel, , AnneOfNarnia, baywalker, pselpevensie, Gabriela CP2, Zoya Shaf, Sazz, YetTo781, CraZZZy, trichwin, Jaxxone, Rose, anonymous, alivetonight, shortbandie9, Sara. Yellow Flash, NeverTooLate03, stefi-emmawatson, taylorlautnerlover200, HighQueenP and amul. **Oh, and **O**mg! 200 reviews! Thank you so much! I love you all!

Now, go on and read this chapter... and **review **it too! Pwease? :P

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 20 – A CURSED DAY**

**.**

Peter ran through the hallways, heading towards Caspian's chambers, Edmund right behind him. The two brothers had been working in Edmund's study peacefully when a servant had came in, saying that Caspian and Susan had been attacked, though he did not know if the two were alright or not. Without waiting, they had dashed outside to go and see what had happened themselves.

Peter burst open the door to Caspian's room and froze, the Just King halting next to him as well.

Caspian lay on his bed, unconscious, his tunic discarded on the floor. An arrow was sticking through his side, while a healer was holding another in his hand which had been pulled out of his chest. Another healer was dabbing a cloth to clean the wound.

Professor Cornelius stood nearby, overseeing the treatment. Susan sat on the sofa, her back towards Peter and Edmund, her entire frame was trembling slightly.

"Su," Peter called his sister, flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

The Gentle Queen turned around. Her tear-filled eyes were red and reflecting nothing but fear and worry.

"Peter!" she cried, rushing forward towards her brother.

Peter took her in his arms, letting her cry over him. "Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Susan shook her head. "Peter," she said through her sobs. "C-Caspian, h-he is hurt. I'm s-so scared, P-Peter."

"Hush," he murmured, running his hands through his sister's hair to calm her. "The healers are checking him. He'll be fine."

She kept on crying, holding Peter tightly. The High King slowly walked out of the room, clutching his sister close to him. Once she seemed to calm down a little, Peter pulled her away, looking straight in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he ordered.

She shook her head, not wanting to remember the attack.

"Susan, tell me, I have to know."

Susan looked at him and nodded. Her voice broke, and her heart ached but she recounted everything to Peter.

"Everything was so unexpected; we were talking and all of a sudden…" Susan trailed off, shaking her head sadly.

"And you have no idea who shot him?" the High King asked.

"No," she replied. "Caspian fell and I was pre-occupied with bringing him back before anything gets worse. However, I did order some guards to go and see."

Peter nodded in understanding. "And those guards haven't returned yet?"

"… I don't know."

Peter placed a hand on Susan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Su, Caspian will be fine in no time and we will find out who did this, alright."

Susan nodded, forcing herself to believe that what Peter said is true, that everything will be fine.

The door to Caspian's room opened and Professor Cornelius walked out. The two siblings turned to face him.

"How is he?" Peter asked.

The professor looked at them, as if deciding if he should tell them or not, and then replied. "We've removed the arrows and cleaned the wounds, but…" he trailed off, glancing at Susan momentarily.

"But?"

"But I'm afraid that the arrows were coated with a very rare and strong poison."

There was a gap in conversation while the two monarchs digested what they had heard.

"But surely you must have a cure for it?" Susan asked, close to tears again.

"Like I said, it is a rare poison and very few know of its cure," the professor explained sadly. "The problem is that it is spreading throughout his majesty's body at a fast rate."

"There must be some treatment, some antidote… something that can cure him," Susan said, "We cannot leave him to d-die."

"Of course not," the professor shook his head. "Caspian is like a son to me, I will do everything I can to help him."

"We know that," Peter spoke.

"I'll go and look for the antidote in my library."

"Do that," the High King ordered. "Do the best you can."

"Very well."

Susan watched the professor walk away, a strange sense of fear taking hold in her chest. What if he didn't find the cure? What will happen to Caspian then? Will he die?

_No_, she told herself firmly. _Caspian will live and he will be fine._

The Gentle Queen walked back into the room, Peter following her. Caspian was still unconscious, his wounds bandaged now. His face seemed so peaceful, he might have been sleeping. The healers bowed to them before walking out of the chambers.

Edmund, who was sitting on the sofa, looked at them.

"It doesn't look good, to be frank," he said, "The healers seemed to be in shock when they realized which poison it was, and all the hope left their eyes. It was as if they thought that Caspian would die any minute now."

"Ed!" Susan cried. "Don't say that."

"I'm just telling you what I saw, Su," he replied. "I don't want him dead. He is my friend too."

"There has to be something that can be done to save him," Peter said, frustrated, as he sat down next to Edmund.

"I hope Professor Cornelius finds the antidote," Susan said, sitting on the bed, looking at Caspian, a tear rolling down her cheek as she saw how weak he looked.

"Me too," the Just King agreed.

The three were silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Lucy," Peter spoke up suddenly. "Her cordial."

Susan quickly wiped her tears. "Of course," she said. "How could we forget? Where is she?"

"Lucy and Isabel aren't here," Edmund reminded them. "They went to the falls."

"What?" Peter almost shouted. "Call them back! We need Lucy's cordial now. Besides, it's too dangerous to be out there in the woods, especially after what happened."

"You're right," Edmund stood up. "I'll have them brought back right away."

With that, the Just King walked out of the room.

Susan looked back at Caspian, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. Another wave of grief washed over her.

"Please be ok," she murmured to him, hoping that he could hear her. "I cannot lose you."

"None of us can," Peter said. "He'll be fine in no time, Su."

Susan nodded. "I got so scared when I saw him fall," she told her brother. "And it made me realize how important he is to me."

Peter looked intently at his sister, pondering over the words she was saying. He noticed how tenderly she was holding Caspian's hand and how she was looking at the unconscious king.

"Caspian is…" Susan paused, looking for a right word. "_Special_. He means a lot more to me than I thought he did. I cannot even think of my life without him."

Peter blinked. What was the meaning of this confession? Did Susan think of Caspian as more than a friend? Or perhaps she was saying this because she was shaken by what had happened.

Yes, probably the latter.

Peter didn't think that Susan and Caspian were more than friends… or perhaps he didn't want to. In any case, this was not a time to ponder over this possibility. This was a time of caution and care.

Edmund entered the room a few minutes later.

"Lucy and Isabel went to the woods with their guards, but I sent more of them to accompany them back along with a message that they should come back as soon as possible," the Just King explained. "And I've also sent a small investigating team to the sight of attack. Maybe they will find some clue leading us to the attackers."

"Good idea," Peter said. "I wonder why anyone would try to kill Caspian."

Edmund shrugged.

"Maybe…" Peter said thoughtfully. "Maybe, it has something to do with the disappearances. Maybe they were warnings."

"Could be," Edmund nodded in agreement.

"I hope Lucy hurries up," the High King said, glancing sideways at Caspian.

"So do I, Pete, so do I," the Just King sighed.

There was silence in the room for some time.

"I think I'll visit the site of attack myself," Edmund said.

Susan, who had been quiet all this time, jerked up. "No! It's too dangerous."

"We can't lock ourselves in the palace because of what happened, Su," Edmund told her.

"Susan's right, Ed," Peter interrupted. "I'll go."

"You should stay here, Pete," Edmund said. "Take care of things. A king has been shot down, I have no doubt that this news will spread like wildfire throughout Narnia. It might even cause uproar, though I truly hope not. You should remain here to handle the issues."

The High King was about to object but Edmund silenced him by shaking his head.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," Edmund said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Just be careful," Susan spoke quietly. Peter nodded in agreement.

"I will be."

Once Edmund had walked out of the room, Peter turned to Susan.

"You should get some rest," he said. "You must be tired."

"I'm fine."

"You can go. I'll stay here with Caspian."

Susan bit her lip. "I… I don't want to leave his side."

"Susan…"

"I'm _fine_."

"I'll wake you if something comes up," Peter promised. "Get some sleep, Su."

Susan looked like she was about to disagree, but then she sighed. She squeezed Caspian's hand lightly before getting up.

"I'll be in my room," she said, kissing Peter on his cheek and walking out of the room.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Susan opened her eyes. She could see the sun beginning to hide behind the faraway mountains and darkness creep all over the sky. She bolted upright as the events of the morning rushed through her mind. As quickly as she could, the Gentle Queen refreshed herself and rushed out of her room.

By now, Lucy would have used the cordial and Caspian would have been fine. A part of Susan's heart filled with guilt. She should have been there. She should have been the first one to talk to Caspian when he woke up… It didn't matter. She will hug him the moment she entered his room and talk to him as much as she wanted.

She still couldn't believe that she had gotten so close to losing him, and the thought alone made her shudder. She didn't want to lose Caspian.

Susan reached the room. He could hear voices inside. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she pushed opened the door to Caspian's chambers and walked in, a hopeful smile on her face which was quickly removed as she looked around.

Caspian lay in his bed, bandaged and asleep. Professor Cornelius stood near the bed looking grim, his hand placed on Edmund's shoulder for support. The Just King was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and the expression of grief and worry on his face. Peter, who had been talking, stood nearby, dressed in his armor.

"What's going on?" Susan asked tentatively.

The three looked at her.

"Bad news," Peter spoke, his voice blank. "Isabel and Lucy… have been kidnapped."

Susan remained quiet, absorbing what she had just heard. This could not be…

"Lucy," she whispered, dread clutching her heart. "B-but who…"

"We do not know," Edmund answered her before she could complete her question. "But I'm guessing they are the ones who attacked Caspian."

This could not be happening. Lucy and Isabel were kidnapped, and Caspian was dying and the cordial that could bring Caspian back to health was out of their reach and no one knew what condition Lucy and Isabel were in…

Susan closed her eyes, trying to tell herself that it was all a bad dream, and that everything would be fine when she opened her eyes. But the reality was cruel, for this did not happen.

"Su," Peter said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me."

The Gentle Queen walked out of the room with her brother.

"Su," Peter repeated, "Listen to me. Edmund's messengers found the guards of the queens dead near the falls, but they also discovered a trail. I'm sure it will lead us to them, and I'm going follow it."

"You're going?" Susan asked faintly.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "And I want you to be strong while I'm gone. Help Edmund manage the matters here. I know you are worried about Caspian, but don't worry, I'll find Lu and get her back and then with the help of her cordial, Caspian will be fine."

"And Isabel too…"

"Yes, her too."

Susan shook her head, wondering when this cursed day would end. "This is unbelievable."

"That it _is_," the High King sighed. "Meanwhile, Professor Cornelius will try to make the antidote of the poison, I hope he will be done before I return with Lu."

"Lucy, and Isabel and Julia…" Susan's voice broke. "I hope they are fine."

"I'm sure they are," Peter said, more to himself than to her.

"How can you say that?" Susan cried. "They tried to kill Caspian, what if they d-do the same…" she bit her lip, unable to go on further.

Peter took a deep breath. "I won't let anyone hurt my sister, my wife or that little girl. I'll save them, Susan, I promise."

Susan looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I think I'll go now."

"Be safe."

"I'll be."

"And come back soon."

"As soon as possible," he promised, smiling slightly.

Peter kissed Susan's cheek and walked away, towards the entrance hall of the palace.

The Gentle Queen watched him go, thinking of her sisters and Caspian, and prayed to Aslan that everything turned out alright in the end.

* * *

**O.o**

Will Peter save Lucy & Isabel in time? Will Caspian die? What about the antidote? For these answers and more, please wait till my next update.

Hope you liked this chapter, **do review** and tell me.

Thank you,  
**NR137**.

**VVVVV**  
**VVV**  
**V**


	22. Chapter 21

**I **apologize for the delay in this chapter but things came up... and I got stuck in them. On the bright side, I'm baaaack with the next chapter! :D And since I know all of you are eager to read it, I wont say much except the necessary things:

**T**hank you to my wonderful reviewers: **AnneOfNarnia, HighQueenP, Gabriela CP2, taylorlautnerlover200, alivetonight, shortbandie9, CraZZZy, BenitaxoxoCastiel, JY, Sazz, stefi-emmawatson, pselpevensie, YetTo781, Sara. Yellow Flash, anonymous (for the double review), Desa Gibbons, (no name), tic tac toe 03, cklovewinter, FelipeMarcus Thomas, and forever12. **I love you all and I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

**I**gnore any mistakes in typing because I haven't rechecked this chapter.

**Read, Enjoy and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 21 – HOW THINGS CAME TO BE THIS WAY?**

**.**

"That'd be all," the High King told the fawn standing in his tent. "Just inform everyone that we move at sunrise."

"Yes, milord," the fawn bowed and went out, closing the flap behind him.

Peter sighed.

He, along with his company of thirty soldiers, had been stealthily following the trail since last two days, and they were now deep in the woods. As the sun had gone down, it had gotten too dark to move on and Peter had to order everyone to make camp, even though he didn't want to stop.

Peter slumped on his makeshift cot, rubbing his temples. He had felt the headache beginning to form a long time ago, and right now it was attacking his head with full force. He wished Lucy was here to run her fingers through his hair. That has always helped in soothing his headaches.

The thought of Lucy made his heart twitch with worry and he almost groaned when he realized where his train of thought would go now. Ever since he had heard the news of the capture of his youngest sister, he had been worried about her well-being beyond imagination. He hoped that she was fine. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her.

His thoughts then turned towards Julia. She was such a sweet girl, so young and so innocent. He wondered what she had to see when they were captured. The little girl must have been frightened at what was happening.

Peter's thoughts then went to his wife and a strange feeling took over his heart. A strange urge to find her, to see her safe and to bring her back with him rooted itself within him. Peter wanted Isabel to be safe. He remembered how much her past had affected her, and how scared she still was of the attack on her and her family, and he wondered how she was right now.

A part of his mind told him that Isabel was brave and that she will keep Lucy and Julia and herself safe until he got there but another part was constantly nagging him with bad thoughts. What if they were hurt? What if they were injured? What if they were dead?

_No._

He couldn't think like that. He will not think like that.

Lucy will be fine. Julia will be alright. And Isabel will be okay as well. And he will bring them back, no matter what.

He had promised Susan and Edmund and himself that he would. And he will fulfill that promise – as the High King of Narnia, as a friend, as a brother and as a husband, no matter what.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Susan placed another piece of cool, wet cloth on Caspian's forehead, hoping it would help. The injured king had developed a high fever last night and the healers had been trying to control it since then, with less success. What was worse, that Professor Cornelius had still not found out the antidote to the poison that was spreading throughout Caspian's body, though he had discovered some potions that would slow the poison.

The Gentle Queen was worried about him. She had hoped that with Lucy's cordial, Caspian would be fine in no time, but it had been two days, and Caspian was in the same state as before, perhaps worse…

Susan spent most of her time in his room, sitting next to him, holding his hand, dabbing his forehead, hoping he would get up and tell her that everything would be fine. She felt so lonely. Lucy and Isabel were not around. Peter was gone. And Edmund was not with her as well.

Edmund had been busy all this time. The news of the attack on Caspian had spread throughout Narnia, and it was causing much uproar. Everyone was worried about their king, and wary of this enemy in the shadows. So many issues needed attention, so many problems arose and the Just King was caught up in work most of the time.

Peter had been gone for two days now and there was no news of him or of Lucy and Isabel. Susan was extremely worried about them. She desperately wanted any indication, any hint, any clue about their well-being but she could find none.

How did things come to be this way?

Everything had been so normal a few days ago, and now, it seemed as if her entire world had toppled over into mayhem.

"Get up," Susan whispered to Caspian. "Narnia needs you, Edmund needs you… _I _need you. If you can hear me, then please, wake up…" her voice broke and she could not continue anymore.

Susan placed her head down on the edge of Caspian's bed and closed her eyes, praying to Aslan for Caspian's good health and the safety of her family and her Kingdom. Sadly, that was all that she could do at the moment…

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel looked around herself, her heart drenched in dread, wondering how things came to be this way. She was at the falls with Lucy and Julia enjoying the peaceful day, when all of a sudden shouts had broken all over the place. Some masked men had attacked them and killed their guard mercilessly. The three girls had tried to run away but they were captured. Their hands and mouths were bound and they were dragged into the forest.

It had been two days now and they were deep in the woods. They didn't even know where they were. It was too risky to even try and escape for they were under constant watch. These _kidnappers _were about fifty in number and Isabel doubted that she and Lucy could fight so many, especially in this condition. The attackers had not exactly been kind towards them, not that Isabel had expected them to. They had dragged, pulled and shoved the girls mercilessly and the three were covered in various bruises and scratches.

"Queen Isabel," Julia, who was sitting next to her, whispered. "I'm scared."

Isabel would have wrapped the young girl in her arms had they not been tied tightly behind her, so she just tried to smile reassuringly.

"Don't be," Isabel whispered back. "Everything will be fine."

_I hope,_ the consort queen thought to herself.

"Don't worry," Lucy said from her other side. "I'm sure word about us must have reached home. They will come and rescue us."

Isabel wished that what the Valiant queen said was true. She wished that someone was sent to help them.

Her thoughts went back home. Susan would have been so worried after knowing about them. But Caspian would have calmed her somehow. Isabel almost smiled. Caspian always knew how comfort the Gentle Queen. She wondered if Caspian had confessed her true feelings to Susan or not. Caspian had been too afraid to do so, but he did say that he would try. She hoped that he had. Isabel was sure that Susan loved Caspian too. Some things are too obvious, some things are meant to be, and this was one of them. Susan and Caspian were made for each other…

Isabel's thoughts moved on to the Just King, guessing his reaction to their kidnapping.

_Edmund would have volunteered to come and rescue us himself, _Isabel thought.

She wished that this did not happen, not because she didn't trust the Just King's ability, but because she didn't like the idea of him being in such danger.

_Besides,_ a voice in her head told her, _Peter would have never allowed Edmund to go._

Peter…

A strange warmth flooded in Isabel's chest and she felt that everything would be fine. Peter would not abandon Lucy or Julia. She wasn't sure about what Peter thought about her, but she knew that the High King loved his siblings very much and he would make sure that the Valiant Queen is brought back safely.

And that was all that mattered to her at the moment. Isabel did not care for herself, but she wanted Lucy and Julia to be safe.

"Aaaaah!"

Isabel was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the Valiant Queen shriek. A man shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes had pulled Lucy to her feet roughly.

"So this is the Valiant Queen of Narnia?" he asked, his voice filled with nothing but mockery. "Doesn't seem much valiant to me right now."

A few men who were sitting nearby laughed.

"Let me go!" Lucy ordered, and Isabel was impressed with the courage in her voice.

"You are not in the position to give me orders," the man said. "You'd better understand that before you get hurt."

Isabel did not like the tone of threat in the man's voice.

"Leave her!" Isabel shouted, getting to her feet. "Leave her now."

"Ah, another royalty," the man sneered, turning towards Isabel. "And a pretty one too I must say."

Murmurs of agreement rippled throughout the gathering.

"It's a pity we'll have to kill you," the man continued, staring at Isabel in a way that almost made her shudder.

"Now, now, Vane," another man with a broad frame and jet black hair walked over to them. "Is this the right way to treat our guests?" he asked, a strange authority in his voice. "Why don't you leave the poor little girl you're holding?"

The man named Vane nodded and released his grip on Lucy, and Isabel knew instantly that this new man was the leader of the group.

"Are you alright?" Isabel asked Lucy as the latter rushed towards her.

Lucy nodded slightly in return.

"You're no fun, Aldous," Vane mumbled to the leader.

"You had your fun, Vane," Aldous replied, "when you shot their _precious _king down that day."

Vane smirked. "Yeah, that was fun, seeing him crumble down."

Isabel's heart stopped as she digested the meaning of their words.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered, her voice filled with dread.

The two men turned towards them.

"Oh, you don't know?" Aldous asked innocently. "My brother here shot your king, who will probably be dead by now."

There was a small silence after he said this.

"You're lying," the Valiant Queen stated, refusing to believe what these men were saying.

"Why would we?" Aldous sneered. "I'm sure people back there are mourning their king."

"No King of Narnia is dead," Isabel said quietly.

"Keep telling that to yourself, honey!" Vane snorted.

"You're lying!" Isabel shouted. "You have attacked no king!"

"We're not bloody lying!" Vane shouted back, striding towards Isabel and pulling her towards him. "I shot him myself, straight in the chest, and in his side the second time. Poor man fell down that second."

Isabel tried to push this man away, but her hands were bound and he was holding her too tightly.

"Why do you care anyways?" Vane spat, and then paused, his eyes shining with realization. "Oh wait… you are wondering if I shot your husband or not."

"Well, wonder no more, my queens, 'coz we'll tell you. Aren't we kind?" Aldous chuckled and gave them a mock bow. "Let's just say that your Telmarine King enjoyed his _last _tour of the city that day. I hope you said your goodbyes before he left, because it would be... _sad _if you didn't."

Isabel froze. Behind her Lucy's eyes widened as well.

_Caspian…_

This was not happening. Isabel's mind refused to accept that Caspian was dead. No, he had to be alive. Hurt, but alive.

_But these men seem so confident that they've killed him,_ she thought.

_No._

These men were over-confident. Just because they are saying that they killed Caspian does not mean that they did it. Caspian was fine. And the others were fine. And they will come and rescue her and Lucy and Julia.

Yes, that is the truth.

"And you shouldn't worry about your _husband-dear_ anyway," Vane told Isabel in a cold voice. His grip on her arms tightened as he leaned forward and whispered menacingly in her ear. "The High King wouldn't want you anyway once I'm done with you."

Isabel's eyes widened as she looked at the man holding her.

"Besides," he said indifferently. "You'll mean nothing to him when you are dead."

Before she could react, the man had thrown her down. She landed hard on the rocky ground, her head hitting the floor of the forest. Another bleeding wound to her collection. But her mind was too much in fear and shock to worry about the blood.

Caspian was hurt. She didn't knew how the others were. Lucy and Julia were in danger. And she…

She watched Aldous and Vane walk away from them and hoped that Peter was here.

He would have protected her. Or would he? She didn't know. She didn't know how he felt about her. They were becoming friends… almost. He was kind to her, but Isabel wasn't sure if Peter cared for her. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Now was not the time to ponder over this.

Isabel glanced at Lucy, who was sitting quietly. Her lower lip was swollen slightly and her face was covered with dirt as were here clothes. The Valiant Queen had gone pale ever since she had heard about Caspian. Next to Lucy was Julia, her knees propped up close to her chest. One of her knee was bleeding. Julia's eyes were wide and her lips trembling. The little girl was scared of everything that was happening.

Lucy had said that someone would have been sent to rescue them. Isabel just hoped that whoever that was, would hurry up for she did not know how long they would be kept safe… or alive for that matter.

**

* * *

**

There. End of this chapter. It was mostly rambling, and many things were repeating again and again, but I wanted it to be this way. I just wanted to keep the characters as close to reality as possible and during such times, I don't think that the minds function properly. Every thought is broken and confused, and I hope I portrayed it right. **Review and tell me.**

I'm working on the next chapter. It'll be up as soon as I'm done with it. Till then, take care! :)  
**NR137.**

**vvvvvvv**  
**vvvvv**  
**vvv**  
**v**


	23. Chapter 22

Hey, all of you! Here you are with the next chapter which was written in a haste and has not been rechecked at ALL... so you might find many mistakes in it. Please ignore them. Thank you!

I'm in a hurry now so I won't be able to write down the names, but **thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all!**

Now, go on, read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me. However, Isabel and some small OCs are completely mine.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 22 – LIGHT OF HOPE?**

**.**

Susan slumped down on the couch in Caspian's room and sighed. She had already had less sleep since last few days but she had been _completely _deprived of her sleep since the last day. The Gentle Queen had thought that Caspian getting a fever was bad, but later on in the night, the poisoned king had started tossing and turning in his unconscious state. The pain his wounds were giving him was so obvious on his face that it broke Susan's heart.

She hated seeing Caspian in this state. He did not deserve this agony.

Then why was this happening to him?

To them?

To everyone?

And why was Aslan letting this happen?

He could surely stop all of this. He could cure Caspian and bring Lucy and Isabel back safely. But where was he? And why wasn't he coming to their aid?

Susan took a deep breath to clear her mind. She had been thinking too much. So many questions, so many emotions, so many thoughts swirled in her mind; it was close to exploding any minute now.

She just hoped that Peter returned soon. If nothing else then her brother's shoulder was a wonderful place to cry on. And right now, she needed a friend. She needed someone to talk to. Peter or Caspian… and both of them could not talk to her…

Susan was so tired. Not to mention worried. Caspian's condition was getting worse and worse by the minute. There was no news of Peter. And only Aslan knew what condition Lucy and Isabel were in.

Susan looked up as the door to Caspian's room opened. Edmund walked in and took a seat next to Susan.

"How is he?" Edmund asked, gesturing towards Caspian.

"Not good," Susan replied. "The fever is not breaking and he keeps on twitching as if his body is on fire."

Edmund sighed sadly.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked with concern.

"Everything's fine," he replied. "At least, as fine as they can be these days."

Susan remained quiet, turning to look at Caspian, who was shivering in his sleep. She got up and walked over to the bed, pulling his covers over him.

"We found this at the spot where Isabel and Lucy were kidnapped," Edmund said, pulling out what seemed to be a dirty, torn piece of cloth.

Susan walked back to him, taking the cloth from his hands. Beneath all the dirt, there was a symbol, hidden beneath the blotches of dried mud and blood. The Gentle Queen frowned.

"Do you know anything about this symbol?" Edmund asked, staring at her intently.

"I-I think…" Susan bit her lip. "I've seen this somewhere…"

"What?" Edmund sat up straight.

"It does seem familiar," Susan stated, narrowing her eyes as if trying to remember.

"Where have you seen it?"

Susan was quiet for a few moments. Then, "I-I can't remember."

"Think."

Susan shook her head slightly.

"Dammit, Su!" Edmund said, his frustration pouring out. "Try to remember, please!"

"I'm trying!" Susan snapped, dropping down heavily beside her brother.

The siblings were quiet for a few minutes.

"Oh my!" Recognition flashed in Susan's eyes and she stood up. "Come with me."

The Gentle Queen led the Just King to the library where she pulled out a scroll from a huge shelf. Spreading it on an empty table, she bent over it, reading it closely.

"Here," she said, pointing down on the paper. "It's the same symbol as the one on the cloth you found."

Edmund looked closely for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"But this is a crest of a small tribe," he pointed out. "The _Ramrar_."

"What do you know about them?"

"Few things," Edmund replied. "Like the fact that this tribe that exists no more."

Susan raised her eyebrow, probably surprised at Edmund's knowledge of things.

The Just King continued, "Yes, according to the records, almost all of the men of Ramrar fought in Miraz's army and they all died."

"And what of those left, the men, women and children?" Susan inquired.

"They all were given a general amnesty, Peter's idea, and this tribe was abolished after that, Caspian's idea." Edmund explained. "These people have been living peacefully since then and have not caused any trouble."

"Until now," Susan pointed out.

"We don't know that," Edmund shook his head. "This could simply be a way to cause unrest in Narnia."

"Well they've succeeded then if that was the purpose," Susan sighed, thinking. "It has to be these remaining people. This crest was eliminated, and no one uses it –"

"But these remaining people of Ramrar have been living in good conditions," Edmund cut her in mid-sentence. "I don't see why they would want to attack Caspian or Lucy or Isabel."

"Look, Edmund," Susan said, walking over to a shelf and pulling out a huge volume. She opened it and shuffled through pages, stopping at one. "The Ramrar were die-hard supporters of Miraz. This is mainly because Miraz used to give them an '_allowance'_ from the treasury in return for their support. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. I have gone through many records of such kind and now that you mention it, I vaguely remember Ramrar's name in those records."

"Exactly," Susan said, tapping her finger on the table. "These _allowances_ obviously stopped once Caspian ascended the throne."

"Yes," Edmund nodded. "Caspian and Peter had stopped many of these 'allowances'. I myself labeled them as illegal and rightly so; the treasury is for the Narnians, all of them not just for the leisure of those who supported Miraz or any other king in his apparently _great_ missions."

There was a short pause.

"So, you see, the elite lifestyle of the people of Ramrar was ruined. They used to be the most prosperous and strong tribe in that area," Susan spoke up. "Most of the nobles were corrupt and they used to order the surrounding villages about what they had to do. And they lost their position once their source of income was eliminated. They have a fair motive of attacking the monarchs of Narnia."

Edmund ran a hand over his face, grasping what his sister was telling him. "The ones disappeared before were the loyal members of our army."

Susan remained quiet.

"Peter was right," Edmund declared sadly. "Those disappearances were warnings, gusts of a storm."

"Yes, he is usually right," Susan commented, lowering her head. "I wonder how he is and how Lucy is…"

"I'm sure they're all fine," Edmund grasped his sister's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry."

Susan smiled slightly.

Edmund sighed. "We cannot jump to conclusions about Ramrar," he concluded. "What you say makes sense, but we need more proof."

Susan agreed reluctantly. Caspian had once mentioned that the people of Ramrar were not to be taken lightly. He had always suspected them, said his gut feeling said so, and he had been right. Susan was sure that the remnants of Ramrar were behind the assassination attempt of Caspian. She just had to help Edmund in finding more proof.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel was sitting on the damp forest floor, Julia's head in her lap and Lucy's on her shoulder. They had stopped for the night and the two young girls had fallen sleep. Isabel quietly sat in that uncomfortable position so as not to disturb the two girls. They had been through a lot in the past few days.

Isabel looked at the sky. It was dark – lonely – with barely a few stars twinkling. The surroundings were no help at all. Instead of the soothing feelings the plants usually emitted, everything invoked a sense of fear in the consort queen's heart.

_Aslan_, Isabel prayed, _please help me. I do not know what these people want or what they will do and I'm scared. Please bless us with some light to break up this darkness. Please send someone to help us… send Peter._

She didn't know why, but she wanted Peter to come to her. He would surely rescue them, and make sure that they are safe.

Another part of her mind wished that Peter didn't come. These men were dangerous, and she didn't want Peter to get hurt. She cared too much for him to – wait.

_Cared_?

Did she?

Yes… yes, she did. Isabel did care about Peter. He was her husband, after all, and he had been kind to her, most of the time. And if she didn't want the High King of Narnia to be in any danger, then she was absolutely right.

A small part of her mind poked her, saying that she missed talking to him, missed arguing with him, but she pushed that part away. Perhaps the recent events had addled her brain.

She stared blankly at the sky for some time when a cloud moved, revealing the beautiful full moon. The moonlight illuminated the dark camp, and the innocent and injured captives. The pure light alone lightened Isabel's worries.

Was this a message from Aslan?

She hoped it was.

Julia shifted slightly in her sleep. The young girl's clothes were torn and covered with mud. Her face had several rashes. And yet, she looked so innocent, so naïve, that Isabel wished that someone came soon. Someone, anyone…

Even if it was Peter.

_Peter_…

Isabel sighed inwardly and unbidden, an extract from the book Isabel had been reading came to her mind.

_It's not too near for me  
Like a flower I need the rain  
Though it's not clear to me  
Every season has it's change  
And I will see you  
When the sun comes out again._

And with it, Peter's smiling face flashed into her mind. His blue eyes looking at her, his hair as messy as always, his hands crossed over his chest... And Isabel felt as if everything would be fine.

_Yes_. It will be. She will see Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian soon.

She had to think positively, because she knew that Aslan would not let anything unfair happen on this land. Ultimately, all that is true and all that is right wins the war over the evil.

Peter or Edmund or Caspian or someone else will come to their aid and rescue them soon.

_Soon_…

A small smile playing on her lips, she looked around. Her smile faltered when she saw Vane sitting at the far end of the camp, a mug in his hand, staring at her intently. She looked away, a feeling of unease taking root in her chest.

She just hoped it was soon enough…

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Peter was staring at the moon.

It had been so dark some time ago and now, the white orb was shinning in the sun, illuminating the forest around his camp.

It was the next day and they had stopped and set camp at night when it had gotten too difficult to see the tracks in the darkness. Peter wanted to continue ahead but knew that it would be unfair to his company. All of them, after all, needed rest, and he did not want them tired in case any clash occurred… which he was sure that it would.

He sighed, sipping his tea, wondering if Lucy, Isabel and Julia were given proper food.

He snorted. What a silly thought. Proper food, _ha_!

"Milord!" a soldier came rushing towards him. "Milord, I bring good news. The camp of those attackers has been spotted. We are a day's away from them."

Peter nodded. "That is good," he said. "Tell everyone that we mode before daybreak and we attack tomorrow. It is time we bring our queens back."

"Yes, my king," he bowed and sprinted away, delivering the message.

Peter looked back at the sky, a hope building in his chest.

An image of his wife, his sister and Julia flashed through his mind.

_Don't worry,_ he thought, _I'm coming to take you back._

_

* * *

_

There. I hope it wasn't rushed. I personally am not much happy with it, but I didnt want to keep you waiting much long :)

Oh and Ramrar is my creation. Hey, it's a fanfic, right? I hope it's not much lame! I was going through a writer's block!

Anyhow, **review review review!**

Thank you,  
**NR137**.


	24. Chapter 23

**H**ey! And I'm baaackkk! With an action filled chapter for all of you which I'm sure you are dying to read! A special thanks to my cousin, Neen, for helping me with this chapter. Love you! :)

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!** You all truly make my day! So, this one is for all of you! :D

**Sazz:**No, Eragon's exercise was called 'Rimgar' I believe, but yes, that is where I got the inspiration to name the tribe Ramrar.

**Do review!** Oh and this was my first ever attempt at action or suspense, so please go easy on me!

**Disclaimer**: Me not owns Narnia. Me owns Isabel and other OCs only. Promise! ;)

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 23 – A NEW DAWN?**

**.**

"Professor Cornelius," Susan looked up from the scroll she was reading. It was early in the morning and the Gentle Queen was sitting in the library trying to find out more about the _Ramrar_.

"My Queen," the professor bowed. "King Edmund told me you were here."

"How may I help you?"

"I bring grave news, my queen," the professor said, his head lowered sadly. "_Kitona_, a special plant that is found in Shuddering Woods, is an important ingredient in the antidote of the poison. The problem is that this plant grows only during winters."

"Oh," Susan said, "So you don't have it in your stores?"

"No, my queen."

"Don't you have another way of getting it?" the queen asked.

The professor remained quiet.

A sinking feeling formed in Susan's stomach. "But surely, someone must have it!"

"Many do preserve _Kitona_, yes, but it is not available in the city at present. I have sent a message to nearby cities, but…" he trailed off. "I just hope we get it in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I checked Caspian today, his pulse is barely there. I did give him another doze of the potion to slow the poisoning but I doubt it will help for much long. I reckon that the best thing that could help our king at the moment would be Queen Lucy's cordial."

A lump formed in Susan's throat. "I s-see…" she nodded slowly. "Well, you just do your best, professor. We cannot completely rely on Lucy's return at the minute."

"Milady," the professor bowed and walked out of the library.

Susan stood up, her mind no longer on the research she was doing. The professor's words echoed through her ears again and again and her mind refused to accept the truth behind them.

_Caspian_…

No, he couldn't die. He _just_ couldn't. She couldn't afford to lose him. She _just_ couldn't. He was too special.

No.

He will not die.

He will survive.

He'll be fine. Absolutely, completely, truly fine.

The Gentle Queen looked at Caspian's form from the entrance to his room. He looked so weak. His hair was sticking to his face due to the sweat and there was a light tint of blue to his skin. But what worried her most was that he was completely still, even the rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable.

Before, when he used to twitch and turn due to his fever, at least Susan felt assured that he was _alive_. That he was fighting the poison…

Susan took his hand in hers, taking a seat next to his form. It felt so right, holding his hand in hers, and a part of her wished that he would hold hers back and talk to her, say something funny, or just sit with her in a companionable silence.

"Caspian," she said softly. "Caspian, I know you can hear me. Please, don't give in. Fight the poison, I know you have the courage…"

She could feel her eyes brimming with tears but she did nothing to stop them. The pain, the grief, and the cruel reality was too much for her.

"You cannot die. You have to live, for Narnia, for your people and for… for the girl you love. I'm sure she wouldn't want to lose you," a tear ran down her cheek and she smiled sadly. "I wouldn't if I were in her place."

Susan looked the king, taking in the sight of his handsome face. A part of her was almost waiting for his reply. But none came.

"I'm sure she is pretty and intelligent. She isn't a bookworm like me, is she?" Susan laughed slightly and then asked thoughtfully, "Who is she, Caspian? Who is the lucky girl? Do I know her? Anyone chosen by you would be extremely special, that I know, and I'd love to meet her."

"We all would," a voice said.

Susan turned around to see Edmund standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure once Caspian is alright, he would give us the honor of meeting the pretty girl he is in love with," the Just King said, walking over to stand next to Susan.

"Do you know anything about her?" Curiosity laced Susan's voice.

Edmund looked at his sister for a moment before saying, "No, I didn't even know she existed before I heard you talking to him about her."

"It is very rude to eavesdrop," Susan said, wiping her tears.

Edmund shrugged.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Just came to see how Caspian is faring," he replied.

"He is not getting any better, as you can see," the Gentle Queen replied icily.

"What's wrong with your mood?"

"I'm fine, Ed," Susan said, turning to look back at Caspian. "As you can see, everything's fine!"

The tears returned.

The room was quiet for sometime.

"I know you're worried, Su," Edmund said with a sigh, placing his hands on her shoulders for support. "I know Caspian means a lot to you, perhaps more than you even know, but you have to be optimistic. Everything will be fine real soon, just don't lose hope."

Susan sighed with agreement, looking out the window, her tears shining brightly on her skin.

"Look, Su," Edmund pointed at the sunrays coming in the room through the window. "It's a new day outside, maybe its brightness will eclipse the darkness in our lives at the minute."

"I hope so, Ed," Susan said, squeezing Caspian's hand and looking back at her brother. "I hope so."

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"I'm scared," Julia whispered to Isabel.

"Everything will be fine, Julia," Isabel told the young girl. "You're a brave girl, aren't you?"

Julia nodded.

"Then you shouldn't be scared. Don't worry, someone will save us soon and we will be back home in no time."

"Really?"

"Really," Isabel squeezed the little girl's hand lightly.

Julia nodded, resting her head on Isabel's shoulder. "Will King Peter save us?"

"… I don't know," Isabel replied.

"I know he will save us," Julia smiled. "He is really brave, you know, and very nice too."

"Yes," Isabel agreed. "He is very nice."

"He used to play with me."

"Did he, now?" Isabel asked with interest.

"Yes," Julia nodded. "We used to play hide-n-seek, and catch, and he even taught me cricket! It's a game in the world they used to live in."

"I know," Isabel said.

"Really, you know about cricket?"

"I do."

"Do you miss him, my queen?" Julia asked.

"What, cricket?" Isabel asked, almost confused by the question.

"No, King Peter. Do you miss him?"

Isabel looked away."I… I think I do."

"You love him."

Isabel blinked, startled by the girl's statement. Across from her, Lucy gave her a knowing smile.

"Do you?" Julia asked.

"Uh… I…" Isabel cleared her throat. She could almost feel herself blushing.

"Hush, Julia!" Lucy interrupted, aware of the awkwardness Isabel was feeling. "These questions can wait for now. All that matters is that someone would probably be here soon to rescue us."

"Exactly," Isabel said, flashing a thankful smile in Lucy's direction for the change of topic. "Peter will be here soon."

"How do you know that High King Peter will come?" Julia asked.

"I just…" Isabel's eyes came to rest on her wedding ring as she slowly replied, "_Know_ that he will come. It's strange actually. It is almost as if I can feel him around." She looked at Lucy. "He loves you too much, Lucy. He will not abandon you, or Julia. He will not let these _vile_ men hurt us."

"So _nice _to hear you speak of us that way, my queen," a cold voice spoke behind Isabel.

The Consort Queen turned around sharply to find Vane standing behind her, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Please continue," the man told Isabel. "I'm most interested in knowing what you feel about us."

Isabel pursed her lips and looked away, not willing to talk to him.

"Such attitude!" Vane clucked his tongue. "It is not a good trait, you know. Now, be a nice, pretty girl and continue what you were saying."

Isabel remained silent.

A moment passed. Two. Three. Then –

Isabel gasped as Vane held her by her throat and pulled her to her feet roughly.

"I said, _speak_!" he spat.

"Leave me," Isabel said.

"What?"

"Leave me," Isabel repeated, white hot anger flooding through her veins.

Vane only smirked, tightening his grip on Isabel's throat.

"I said, _leave_ _me_!" Isabel shouted, pushing the bulky man, her voice booming all over the camp, where everyone was getting ready to move ahead for the day.

"But why should I?" Vane asked innocently. "I am, after all, a _vile _man, as you just said. What will become of my reputation if I let a pretty lady like you go?" he asked as he planted his other hand on her back, pulling her closer. "In fact, I'm in no mood to let you go anytime soon –"

"Let me go, you swine!" Isabel cried, struggling to pull away from the man. "You, you _bastard_!"

Anger flashed in Vane's eyes and he slapped Isabel across her face. Isabel fell down, her lip bleeding and her cheek stinging.

"You bitch!" Vane said, raising his hand to hit her again.

"DON'T!" Lucy shouted, standing up. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Or else what?" Vane asked, turning on the Valiant queen. And without waiting for an answer, continued. "You know what, you just watch what I'll do."

He snapped his fingers and two men, held Lucy and Julia tightly. The entire camp watched in silence.

"And you, my _pretty_," Vane said, grasping Isabel's hair and pulling her to her feet. "You will regret what you just said –"

A horn tore the silence. Lucy's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"They're here," she whispered, her voice alight with hope.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"We attack on my command," Peter whispered to the centaur standing next to him. "Tell everyone that we stick to the plan, no matter what."

"DON'T!" a shriek echoed throughout the forest.

_Lucy_.

Peter recognized the voice immediately.

The High King and his small army were hiding behind the bushes. They had reached the camp of the kidnappers and Peter had quickly made a strategy to attack.

Peter stealthily moved a branch to look at what was going on.

He could see a form, which he recognized as Isabel, on the ground. Standing before her was a man, who was talking angrily to Lucy. Peter looked as the man ordered other men to hold his little sister and Julia, and pulled his wife to her feet by her hair.

Peter turned to look at his army, who was waiting for his signal. He motioned everyone to get ready.

"And you, my pretty," he heard the man say. The High King pulled out his sword.

"You will regret what you just said –"

And Peter nodded. The Centaur blew the horn, and his army attacked.

They had the element of surprise and it was helping them, that much Peter knew. From the corner of his eye, he saw men and creatures clashing with each other. In the far corner, he saw Lucy run towards a tent. He wondered why.

But that was only for a second or two, for after that Peter did not think much. As he ran forward, he let his instincts and training take complete hold of him. There was no room for anything else, all that mattered was the fight: his sword and his opponents.

An armored man ran towards him, swinging his sword. Peter ducked and retaliated with an attack of his own, Rhindon slashing through the man's chest as the High King found an opening. And so the fight began.

Peter looked around for the girls as he fought. He spotted Lucy trying to fend off a man who was trying to drag her away. He ran towards her.

"Lu, duck!" Peter screamed as he picked up a spear from the ground and threw it towards the man who holding the Valiant Queen.

As that man fell dead, the High King rushed towards his sister, grasping her arm and pulling her with him, away from the battle.

"Peter!" Lucy said, hugging Peter tightly, once he had taken her away from the fighting. "Thank goodness you came!"

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, holding his sister tightly.

"Yes," Lucy replied, shaking both with fear and relief as she pulled away.

"Do you have your cordial and your weapons?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, I got them from the weapons tent when you attacked."

"Good."

"Where are Isabel and Julia?" Lucy asked, her eyes searching for her companions.

Peter looked at the fight. "Back there."

"You have to find them, Peter," Lucy cried. "These people are dangerous. They hit Isabel."

"They _what_?" Peter asked, his eyes fixed on his sister.

"Yes," Lucy replied, her eyes shining with tears. "They hit her and she was just trying to protect us."

"Did they hurt you?" Peter asked, his voice controlled, as he looked at the various cuts on Lucy's body.

"Not really," she shook her head. "But you have to save them. These people are too dangerous."

"I will," Peter rubbed her back to calm her down. "But, now, I want you to go with them back to our camp where you will be safe," he said, pointing towards a group of five men of Narnian army.

"No, you don't get it," Lucy shook her head. "I want to fight."

"No, Lucy." Peter said firmly.

"I _will _fight, Peter," Lucy insisted. "We should go to Isabel. We can't abandon her!"

"We won't, Lu, but you have to go. I will not allow you to stay."

"I can fight."

"I know you can," Peter said, "But –"

Lucy shook her head. "I can –"

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed, shaking his sister by her shoulders. "Listen to me! You have to go back. Caspian, he is hurt. He is _dying_, Lu. And only your cordial can help him."

Lucy froze. "Caspian…"

"Yes. He was shot the day you were kidnapped," Peter explained in a hurry. "The arrow was poisoned. Only you can save him and you have to go back to the palace as soon as possible."

Lucy nodded numbly. _What Vane had said was true…_

"Isabel…" Lucy whispered, looking back at where the fight was going on. "Julia…"

"I'll find them, I'll bring them back," Peter promised. "You have to go."

"Peter, _listen _to me," Lucy said, holding his hands in hers. "I heard them talking, these people. Their hideout is not far away from here, perhaps a league or two. They were trying to drag me there. They will try to take Isabel and Julia there too. You _cannot _let that happen. Their numbers in their hideout will be too strong. You won't be able to defeat them there."

Peter nodded. "All the more reason why I should go back now," he smiled, kissing his sister on her forehead. "I want you to be strong and take care, alright?"

Lucy nodded sadly, unwilling to let Peter go. "You too."

"I'll see you at the palace soon, alright?"

"A-alright."

"Go," Peter said, pushing her slightly in the right direction. "Hurry, Lu!"

With one last look at his sister, Peter turned around and ran back towards the clash.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel looked around frantically for Julia as she pushed away Aldous' men and ran away. They had been seperated when the fight broke.

_Thank Aslan, at least Lucy is safe._

She had seen Peter take Lucy away. Now she just had to find a way to make sure that Julia was safe as well. She would not let any harm befall Julia. She looked around; hoping to get a glimpse of the little girl.

"Queen Isabel!" she heard the shriek of the girl she was looking for. "Hel-"

Turning around, she spotted a man named Fray, who was a close follower of Aldous and Vane, gagging Julia and tying her hands together with a rope.

"Julia!" Isabel ran forward, but in a matter of few seconds both Julia and Fray had disappeared from the view.

She looked around, hoping for a glimpse of the little girl, looking for someone who could help her in finding her. But all she saw was clash and bloodshed. Swords and spears cut through men and creatures alike, wounding them. Cries of pain echoed all over the place.

Isabel spotted Peter clashing with two men a few feet away from her. Even with her small knowledge about fighting, Isabel had to admit that the High King was an expert with sword. He moved with a grace, each movement defined and precise as his sword cut through his enemies.

From the corner of her eye, Isabel saw Aldous point his bow towards the High King. Peter didn't see him.

_No_…

With a swish of his sword, Peter beheaded his opponent.

Aldous took his aim and was about to shoot.

_No_…

"Peter!" Isabel screamed.

The High King ducked in time and just missed the arrow by inches. He looked at her.

And blue met forest-brown.

It was as if everything had gone mute.

Isabel smiled, glad to just see his face.

And for once, she knew that he was happy to see her too. She could see relief, happiness, and even fear swirl in his eyes.

And she knew that he could see the same in hers.

"Aaaah!" Peter's face contorted with pain as a sword pierced through his upper arm.

"Peter!" Isabel shouted, her eyes wide.

Peter immediately turned towards Aldous, who had attacked him and the two indulged in a tough combat.

Isabel could see blood pouring out of the wound on her husband's arm as he fought. Her heart laden with concern, she stepped forward but a hand covered her mouth and someone held her tightly from behind.

"Hush now!" Vane's said, bringing his face close to her ear. "You don't want your husband to lose the fight because you disturbed him, do you?"

Isabel's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his grip, hoping that Peter would turn around and look at her.

"Stop struggling," Vane said.

She kept on moving, swinging her hands wildly.

"Stop it!" Vane's voice sounded even more dangerous now.

She attempted to kick his shins but failed.

"I did warn you, didn't I?"

And pain exploded in her head. She could feel a hot liquid run down the side of her face. Her vision began swimming and everything blurred. She tried to speak but her mouth was still covered by his hand.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Peter swinging his sword as he fought with Aldous.

_Peter_…

* * *

Da-Da-Dummmm!

You want to know what happens next, don't you? Well, then all you have to do is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** and then wait! ;)

Till then, take care,  
**NR137**


	25. Chapter 24

**H**ey everybody! Here is the next chapter, one that was really difficult to write and I don't know if its good enough or not. Well, you'll have to tell me that!

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You all are amazing, really! :)**

**Now go on read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis and not me.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 24 – TORN**

**.**

Peter felt like screaming with frustration. Lucy had warned him that this would happen, and he had tried his best to keep that from happening… but it did anyways.

One moment, he had been staring into Isabel's eyes, feeling a strange calm wash over him even in the middle of a fight.

Next moment, he had gasped in agony as a pierced his arm, leaving behind a deep cut with blood oozing out of it.

After that, he had lost all his thoughts in the battle, momentarily forgetting about Isabel and Julia and Lucy as he beheaded the man who had injured him.

And when he had turned around, Isabel was no where in sight. Perhaps she was hiding somewhere. Perhaps she had used her brains and rushed towards their camp. Or perhaps, she had not used her brains and got captured… That was when worry had crept into his mind. He couldn't lose her again. He had to look for her. And that is exactly what he did.

But he failed for he did not find her. She actually got captured and was taken away to the hideout of these… _villains_.

It felt so stupid, calling them villains, but Peter didn't even know why they were doing all of this or who these people were. And so he had no name to address them with except _villains_. It was so childish that for a moment Peter thought that he was a kid again, playing a game with his siblings back in their garden in their world, where they would pretend to be heroes and fight these anonymous, invisible villains. Deep down a small, very very _very_ small part of him still wondered how all this came to be. How he became the High King of Narnia, the best place in the world… no wait, in _another_ world.

But that moment was not the time to wonder about the worlds. That moment was a time of panic for the High King, for he had lost his wife. He knew where these villains would take Isabel and Julia. Lucy had told him that. But Lucy had also told him that it would be too dangerous to go there. It would be equal to walking into a wild animal's lair, waiting to be eaten.

He looked around himself, taking in the scene where he had rescued his little sister, almost rescued his wife… The villains had retreated, running away into the forest. He could follow them. He _should_ follow them, if he wanted to bring Isabel back. But…

"_You won't be able to defeat them there." Lucy had said, as she looked had him, holding his hands tightly. The message was clear in her eyes: You'll fail if you go there._

Peter stopped, confused as to what he should do.

"_I don't have a family," Isabel had said._

_"Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian, everyone considers you a part of this family… and so do I," Peter had told her._

_"Y-you do?" she had not believed him at first._

_"Yes. You are my wife, my responsibility and a part of my life, no matter what." He had said._

"_Thank you." The joy, the relief, the gratefulness had been clear in her eyes._

But he couldn't just abandon Isabel. Isn't that what Lucy had said as well? Peter will have to go after her, help her, save her… _yes_, he would. He turned towards his army. Men and creatures who were loyal to him, who would die for him…

And then unbidden, an image from long ago came flashed across his mind.

_Peter looked back as the gates of Miraz's castle closed, trapping many of his soldiers, his army and he watched helplessly as arrows rained upon them._

_They all stared at him, as they all breathed their last breaths, wondering why he was not helping them. And yet, he could see it in their eyes, their loyalty. The message in their cries, in their eyes and in their deaths was clear: we die for you, my king, for you._

He couldn't let that happen again. No, he shouldn't let that happen again. Just because his army would die for him doesn't mean that he should order them to throw their lives for him… no, that would be wrong.

_Isabel's eyes! When she had stared at him during the fight, not hours ago, they had reflected fear, relief and happiness. And he had seen the wonder, the disbelief. The message in her eyes and in her silence was clear: You came…_

_I did, he had thought, blinking, hoping to convey his reply. Her mysterious forest-brown eyes had lit up. The message was clear: thank you._

Aslan had told him to protect Isabel, to take care of her, and here he was, torn with indecision when he shouldn't be. He had a duty to Isabel, and he should simply go after her.

"_You could have called it off, there was still time!" Caspian had shouted outside Aslan's How when they had returned from Miraz's castle, injured both physically and emotionally. The prince's tone had been full of accusation. The message was clear: You are responsible for all those deaths._

Hopelessness filled Peter's heart. He didn't know what to do when he knew that he should do something, and quickly. An urge to scream filled his heart.

_"Peter Pevensie, do take Isabel Hunter to be your wife?"_

_"Do you offer yourself to her with your faults and strengths, in the only true way – completely and forever?"_

_"Do you promise to dry her tears when she is sad, to give her hope when she is worried, to be her beacon of light when she is lost, to comfort her fears when she is scared, to help her when she needs it?"_

"_Do you pledge to support her through all times, both good and bad? Do you pledge to respect her as your wife, promise to be a good husband to her?"_

_"I do," he had promised._

Peter looked up helplessly at the sky, begging to Aslan for help, begging to the Great Lion for some mercy, and for an indication of what he should do. He knew he couldn't leave Isabel to die but he also knew that he and his army would not return unscathed from there. They would be greatly outnumbered. He knew nothing about that hideout, and yet he knew that he had to get Isabel from there. How? He did not know. This would be a huge risk.

"_Some risks must be taken, child_," A voice in his heart said, startling him. Peter could have sworn that he heard a faint roar of a lion. He smiled inwardly.

_If you're with me Aslan_, he thought, _then I know what to do._

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel opened her eyes and closed them again. Her hands were tied behind her back. She was lying on the cold, hard floor. And a soft thing was touching her cheek lightly. Nothing made sense.

Where was she?

What was going on?

And why did it feel like her head had been split open in half.

"Q-Queen I-Isabel," a soft whisper reached her ears. "W-Wake up."

The voice sounded so scared, so weak, so naïve… and Isabel's eyes flew open.

Julia's face hovered above her, her small hand cupping Isabel's cheek gently. The little girl seemed terrified, her eyes wide and wet and her lips trembling.

And Isabel remembered instantly.

The kidnapping.

The fight.

Lucy safe.

Julia captured.

Peter hurt.

_Peter_…

Peter and Aldous fighting.

Vane.

And the pain in her head.

Isabel slowly brought her hand to her head and grimaced. There was dried blood all over her head and on the side of her face and she had a severe headache.

She got up slowly, her vision swimming, and tired to take in her surroundings. Her heart sank.

They were at this _hideout_. The hideout they had overheard Vane and Aldous talking about. Men, armored men were everywhere.

And Isabel knew that she would never be free now. These people will kill her and Julia. By the time a proper Narnian army came here to rescue them, these people would have burned them, considering Vane's anger.

Perhaps she would be able to talk to them. Not them. To some sane person. Ask them why they were doing all of this. Perhaps try to convince them to negotiate with Peter and Caspian and Edmund. To surrender… She won't just stand there and let these people kill her and Julia.

No, she won't.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Lucy urged her horse forward, pushing him to his limits. A part of her felt guilty for being so hard on the animal but she had to get back to the palace as soon as possible. Caspian's life depended on it. And Lucy will save him no matter what.

A part of her was eager to go back home, to her palace, where she would be around the people she loved: Susan, Edmund and Caspian.

Susan was the best sister ever. Boring at times, yes, but still the best. She and Lucy would sit together in Lucy's room, with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and talk about random, pointless things for hours. And Lucy was looking forward to that.

And then there was Edmund with his obnoxious jokes and pranks. Despite the fact that he annoyed Lucy too much at times, being the bossy big brother and all, Lucy loved him to no depths. Edmund's humor would definitely lighten her mood and help her forget all that had happened in the past few days.

And Caspian. He would be a comfort to Lucy, once he got well of course. Caspian was a great friend to the Valiant Queen. He was smart, funny, and a great person to talk to. Even though he was different than Peter in many ways, still he meant almost just as much to Lucy as Peter did… and that was _a lot_.

Lucy wondered how Peter was. He would probably have rescued Isabel and Julia by now. At least she hoped so. But there was this uneasy tingling in her chest, telling her that something was wrong, that something had not gone according to plan. She hoped it was just a thought. A bad thought. But still, she couldn't ignore it.

All the more reason to get back as soon as possible.

She will tell Edmund to send reinforcements to Peter. Peter needed help, that much she knew. And even if he and Isabel and others were fine and on their way back (she prayed that this was the case) then it would be better if they still get some reinforcements. That would be more secure in these woods and with Aldous' and Vane's hideout being so close. Who knew what would jump out from behind these trees and…

Wait a minute.

_The trees!_

Lucy's eyes lit up. She didn't have to be at the palace to ask for reinforcements. That would take too much time. She had just come up with a quicker way to send Edmund the message.

The uneasy tingling in her chest returned.

She just hoped it was quick enough.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

The pain in her head was increasing with every breath she took and worry filled her heart. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked around.

The sun had set some time – minutes, hours? – ago and a darkness had crept up everywhere. The sky was cloudy, but a few shinning stars could be seen. A soft breeze was blowing, and the leaves rustled. Isabel would have enjoyed the beautiful night if it weren't for the position and the place she was at.

The hideout was a small establishment. There were a few huts, a well, and a stable for horses but it was all so well hidden behind the trees, deep in the forest that is was not shocking that no one came to know of it. From what she had seen of this place, she estimated that the number of people here were greater than seventy, less than ninety.

At the moment, she was sitting outside a hut, her hands tied together. Julia sat next to her, asleep. The poor little girl had been through so much…

"So how do you like our little _den_?" Vane asked, walking over to her. His voice was strangely controlled and Isabel knew that he was trying to hide a huge fury behind it.

The consort queen chose not to reply.

Vane sighed. "Why is it that whenever I ask you something, you refuse to reply, my _dear _lady? Do you not like talking to me?"

"I thought it was clear that I don't," Isabel replied, her voice sweet.

Vane's face hardened for a second. "How's your head?" he smirked. "Hurting much?"

"Why are you doing this?" Isabel asked, ignoring what he had said.

"Pardon?"

"I asked, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons," Vane replied, lowering his face such that he was at the same level as Isabel's. She could see a strange gleam of madness in his eyes. "The latest of which is that your _fucking _husband killed my brother."

Isabel shuddered inwardly at the coldness in his voice but refused to look away.

"And that, my dear lady," Vane continued, "is something that I'll make sure he regrets. He will pay for this."

"Your brother attacked him, kidnapped his wife and sister and rebelled against him," the words slipped out of Isabel's mouth before she could stop them. "I think your brother _deserved _what he got."

"Then your husband will deserve what I do to him as well!" he growled. "I'll cut him into pieces and burn them before your very eyes."

"Don't you even think about hurting Peter!"

Vane raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that somebody cares a lot about the High King," he snorted. "And you're going to stop me from giving him the most painful death?"

"Yes."

"And how, may I ask, will you do that?"

Isabel glared at him. "You will not hurt Peter."

"I will not only hurt him, but I will crush him as well." Vane spat. "That bastard deserves it after what he did to my tribe. He, along with you other _great_ kings and queens, took away all that we had – all our property, wealth, status, everything! And now, he killed my brother."

He leaned forward.

"He will pay. They all will pay for what they did," he whispered menacingly in her ear. "The time of these great monarchs is over. I will bring it to an end myself!"

"You will fail!" Isabel shouted. "Aslan will never let that happen. Peter will defeat you!"

Vane looked calmly at her. "We'll see."

"Yes," Isabel nodded. "Yes, we will."

Before Vane could reply, shouts and cries were heard. They were followed by sounds of clashing swords and fired arrows.

Isabel wondered what was happening. Across from her, Vane's eyes had narrowed as well.

"Lord Vane," Fray along with another man hurried over to where they were standing. "The High King has come! A fight has erupted on the other side of the camp."

Vane glanced at Isabel for a second before saying. "Retaliate! Leave none alive except the Magnificent King. He is mine to kill."

Isabel's eyes widened as the man dashed away, relaying the message to everyone. The sounds of the clash grew closer.

"Take her, Fray!" Vane jerked his head towards Julia who had woken up and was looking around with terrified eyes.

"No!" Isabel shrieked, trying to stop the man from pulling the crying girl away from her, but her hands were tied and she was entirely helpless.

Vane's hand curled around her arm and he pulled her to her feet. A cold metal tip of a dagger was placed against her throat.

"This is going to be fun!" Vane whispered in her ear, insanity dripping from his voice.

And they stood, facing the direction from where the sounds of the clash came. The direction from where Peter will come…

All around them, men, Vane's men, took their positions, swords and bows ready.

And then, Peter rode on his white stallion, Rhindon shining red with blood in his hand, along with his twenty companions at his heels. His horse stopped and his eyes then moved around the place, coming to stop on Isabel and Vane.

"Welcome, High King Peter!" Vane called out. "We had been waiting for you."

"Leave the girls," Peter replied, his voice filled with nothing but authority. To Isabel, he sounded like a true king. "This is not about them. Whatever your grudges are, they could be sorted out in a proper way and bloodshed can be avoided. This is my first and last offer to you."

"I don't think I will leave _her_," Vane shook his head, pressing the dagger to Isabel's throat.

Isabel gasped as she felt the dagger cut her skin and blood fall down her throat. She saw worry flicker in Peter's blue eyes before they went cold as he looked back at Vane, but it was so quick that she doubted anyone saw that flash of concern.

"Very well," Peter spoke. "Then you shall be punished."

Vane laughed. "Do you really think you will be able to kill us all when you and your _fellows _are so greatly outnumbered by my men?"

"Numbers do not win a battle," the High King stated.

"No," Vane agreed. "But they sure help, don't they?"

Peter's lips twitched. "I may have believed that years ago but not now."

"Then I'll make you believe it again." Vane shouted. "Attack and kill them!"

And the fight broke. Men and creatures rushed forward, aiming to kill each other. Swords clashed, cries echoed and blood dripped…

And Vane held Isabel tightly in place, forcing her to watch the battle.

"King Peter!" Vane called out. "I just wanted to ask you that who will you choose to save, your pretty wife or that little girl over there."

From the corner of her eye, Isabel could see Fray holding a dagger to Julia's throat, dragging the little girl far away, towards the opposite side of the camp.

Peter's eyes flicked back and forth between Isabel and Julia. He seemed torn – torn between what he wanted to do and what he had to do. He looked at Isabel, and his face was unreadable.

Isabel wondered what he would do. She hoped he would go save Julia first, so that the innocent child would be out of danger.

_Go save Julia,_ she thought desperately, unable to speak due to the pressure of the dagger.

Julia's cry rang over the place as she stumbled over a rock, probably spraining her foot.

Vane pushed Isabel and she muffled a cry as her already injured head hit the ground again.

She looked up from her position at Vane's feet to see Peter look at her, then at Julia and back at her again.

His icy blue eyes looked straight into hers. She could see the hesitance, the confusion, the indecision in them… he was trying to tell her something. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was apologizing.

And Isabel knew what was going to happen now.

Something on her face must have shown for Peter looked intently at her for another moment before rushing towards where Fray had taken Julia.

Before she could register how she felt, Isabel was hauled to her feet by Vane.

"Would you look at that?" the man said. "Your _dear_ husband left you to die for a child. I suppose you don't mean much to him."

Even though Isabel knew that they were all lies, his words stung her.

"He will come back for me," she stated confidently.

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"Remember when I told you that the High King wouldn't want you once I was done with you?" Vane asked her, a strange gleam in his eyes and a malicious smile on his face. "I meant that."

With that he dragged Isabel with him away from the fight, dodging any attacks that came his way. Isabel struggled to break free but his hold was too tight. Vane opened the door of a hut at the edge of the small village and shoved her inside.

Isabel stumbled, barely managing to keep her balance, and turned to face Vane. The man stepped in and closed the door.

"Do you really think that hiding me in a room will keep Peter from saving me?" Isabel asked.

Vane did not reply at first. Instead he walked over to her and cut loose the bonds on her hands. Once her hands were free, Vane held them tightly in his.

"Do you really think that I brought you here so I could hide you?" he smirked and then brought his lips crashing on hers. Isabel's eyes widened with realization as the man kissed her roughly.

Isabel pushed him away and tried to run towards the door, but Vane caught her by the waist and pulled her back, shoving her against the wall.

Isabel struggled, her hands scratching his face, his neck, his arms, whatever she could reach of his. And she screamed, as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue. She would not let this man have his way with her. She would fight. Yes, she would.

"Don't touch me!" she growled.

"Or else what?" he asked, as his lips grazed her throat and his hands.

Isabel tried to jerk away but he had trapped her against the wall. Tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling them, hoping to get him away from her, but his actions became more animalistic. His hands roamed all over her body and her heart jumped with panic.

Isabel saw a jug on the table nearby. She reached out her hand.

Close.

Almost there.

Just an inch.

Her fingers grasped the piece of ceramic and she hit it on his head as hard as she could. The piece of crockery broke and Vane howled in pain as blood ran down the side of his face.

During this, Isabel had managed to free herself of his grip and she ran towards the door. She reached for the handle and pulled open the door.

A hand grasped her hair tightly and pulled her back and she cried out in pain.

Vane kicked the door close again.

"You cannot escape me!" he said, his lips nibbling on her earlobe.

Fear flooded through her veins and she became momentarily immobilized. And this was all that Vane wanted to succeed.

He threw her on the cot and pulled out his dagger, holding it tightly in one hand. He leaned down, tearing Isabel's dress so that it revealed her knees and part of her thighs. Isabel kicked him, trying to keep him from doing what he was doing.

_No…_

Vane jumped on her, hovering above her, pulling the sleeves of her dress down.

_No…_

"Peter!" Isabel shouted.

She clawed at Vane's face, digging her nails into his skin. Vane winced and then a dark look came across his face. With a growl, he trapped both of Isabel's hands in his and pulled them over her head.

"Peter!"

_No…_

"Scream all you want, beautiful, but he won't come," Vane said. "You are all _mine_."

Isabel jerked and twitched, but she was badly trapped this time. There was no way out. Her heart banged wildly in her chest, her tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping into her wild hair, and Vane's body pressed against hers.

"Peter!" she screamed so loudly that she thought her lungs would burst.

Vane's smile was wild. And frightening.

"Peter!"

What was she going to do now?

"Pet –"

She was silenced as Vane's lips crashed on hers once again, mutilating her lips and her mouth.

No…

* * *

OMG, right? This came out opposite to what I expected to write... but oh, well...

What do you think? Comments and reviews please! Waiting!

**NR137**.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
**VVVVV**  
**VVV**  
**V**


	26. Chapter 25

**H**ey everybody! Since I know that I left you hanging at a cliffhanger, I will talk to you at the end, and let you read this.** So, enjoy, read and do review! :D**

**Oh, and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You all rock, I mean 300 reviews for this story. Thank you! And as a gift from me, this chapter is a long one and I hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia is not mine but Isabel and a few other OCs are.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 25 – HEART-TO-HEART**

**.**

"Julia, I want you to stay here," Peter told the little girl as hid her behind a huge tree at the edge of the hideout. "Alright?"

"And when you'll come back, we'll go h-home?"

Peter looked at the girl sympathetically. "Yes, Julia, once this is over, I'll take you home," he promised. "But until then, you must stay here and not move."

"Where're you going, my king?" she questioned.

"I'm going to go and look for Isabel," he replied.

She nodded.

"Be brave." Peter kissed her brow and ran back where the fight was taking place, looking all over for his wife.

The last time he had seen her was when that _villain_ – he didn't even know his name! – had held her, pressing his dagger against her throat. He remembered his panic when he saw her blood trickle down. Not only that but there was blood all over her dress and on the side of her face and she had winced when the man had pushed her on the ground… Even though she had tried to look brave, Peter knew that she was in pain.

He had never felt to torn before in his life when the man had told him to choose between Isabel and Julia. He knew it was his duty to save the little girl but the urge he had felt to run and pull Isabel away from the man had been _so_ strong that it even scared him. This had been one of the most difficult things he had done in his life:

The High King chose Julia. Her tears were too much for him. He knew he had to save the innocent little girl. He couldn't let them hurt her. She was so young, so naïve and she had gone through so much…

And _the_ _guilt_, the guilt he had felt as he looked back at Isabel when he had made his decision was strong enough to break him. He had desperately looked at her, begging her to forgive him and her eyes had widened. He knew that Isabel had understood what he was going to do.

_I won't abandon you, I promise_, he had thought and then rushed to the opposite side of the camp, after Julia.

He had found Julia, sobbing and terrified as the man that had been holding her pushed her on her knees and was about to thrust his blade through her chest. Peter had rushed forward, slashing Rhindon as he aimed for a deathly blow and the man had pushed Julia away, dueling with the High King. Peter had channeled all his guilt, anger, tension, worries in that combat and the result of it lay at his feet minutes later. And then, he had hid Julia behind the trees until the fight was over.

Peter ran back into the clash, fighting anyone who got in his way, his eyes searching for his wife. But this fact did not go unregistered by Peter that the fight was not going well for his men. Their numbers had been reduced to almost a half, and these _villains_ – he had to think of another word for it now – were getting the upper hand slowly.

If only he could find Isabel and tell his remaining army to retreat. Or should he just order them to leave now. They could come back to handle these villains later on… but that would mean leaving behind Isabel…

No.

They had come too far. He had come too far. And now he would only return with both Isabel and Julia. He just had to find her as soon as possible, and then most – if not all – things would be fine.

Peter looked around but he could see no trace of Isabel anywhere.

_Where did she go?_

"My King!"

Peter turned around to see Durand, soldier in his army and a good friend of the High King, kill a man who was about to attack him.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"I'm only doing my duty, sire," Durand bowed his head in respect. "Did you get to little Julia in time?"

"I did, she's safe for now." Peter replied. "Have you seen Isabel?"

"No," Durand replied. "The last time when I saw the Queen was when that man – Vane is his name, I believe – dragged her away over there." He pointed towards a side of the camp.

"The huts," Peter blinked with realization. "Maybe they locked her so we couldn't find her."

"It is possible," Durand nodded. "I'll look for her as well, my king."

"Do that," Peter said, "And take care."

With that, the High King dashed towards the side where Durand had pointed. He searched for Isabel desperately, hoping to catch a glimpse of her auburn hair, or of the royal blue dress she was wearing.

But nothing.

He could find nothing.

A feeling of hopelessness began to form in his chest. A feeling of loss, a feeling of defeat… he was not giving up, no, he would try but what if – what if they had killed her?

He couldn't think like that. He _shouldn't_ think like that.

But… It was a possibility. If she was dead then…

_No_.

His heart didn't agree on that. His heart told him that Isabel was alive. He knew that she was alive, for if she had died, a part of him would have died too…

No, she was not dead.

What if they had taken Isabel away, just like they did before?

That would not be good either. If they had taken her away, then this time Peter would not be able to follow her. A lot of people had died, he had already put so many lives on stake.

_Aslan, please let Isabel be here,_ he prayed.

He ran towards the last hut, the feeling of hopelessness at a peak in his heart and kicked open the door. He rushed inside, his sword at ready in case someone attacked him from inside, and froze.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Edmund had dozed off. His head rested on the hard wooden table and one of his arm hung limply. He had been working all night and was so tired.

Everything was wrong.

Peter was not here. There was no news of him or Lucy or Isabel. And Edmund was so worried about them. The thought of Lucy getting hurt made him shudder. He wanted his baby sister to be fine, to be happy and healthy and he wanted her to be here with him, so he could tease her and tell her jokes and annoy her.

And the thought of Isabel being in trouble also worried him to no end. Isabel was like a sister to him and he respected her. He knew that she had gone through a hard time. And he also knew that Peter also gave her a hard time. He wanted her to be happy and fine too.

And Peter. Edmund knew that Peter can take care of himself. He was strong and brave and intelligent. But that didn't mean that Edmund didn't worry about his big brother.

Caspian was not getting any better. Susan spent most of her time in Caspian's room, crying or worrying. And Edmund hated to see his sister in such a state. Honestly, it couldn't be more obvious that his sister had feelings for the king. He wanted Caspian to be fine and Susan to be happy.

Yes, Edmund had been extremely worried about everyone. He never showed it, but he could be very sensitive and emotional too. They are all his family, after all and they meant a lot to him.

And then there was the issue of the court, the councils, the people, the rebellions, the papers, the researches, the army etc, etc.

Susan had offered to help and she did help him too, but Edmund wanted her to stay with Caspian and take care of him. This left the Just King with no one to help him with the work and he had to handle it all by himself.

He was a big boy and a king, he could handle it. But that meant that all of these tensions and work left him drained of all energy. Hence, the dozing off.

A knock on the door startled him out of his sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and berating himself for falling asleep when he had so many things to do.

"Come in."

A faun came in and bowed.

"My King," he said. "I have a message from Queen Lucy."

At this the Just King was alert, his heart banging in his chest from anticipation.

"From Lucy?" he asked.

"Yes, milord, I was given this," he held up a paper he was holding, "by the army officials. They said it was an urgent message from the Valiant Queen for you."

_A message from Lucy_.

This meant that she was fine. This meant that Peter had rescued them.

"I'm listening." The Just king said, hope building in his chest for the first time in many days.

"The message was conveyed to us by the trees…"

_Yes, that is something Lucy would do_.

Lucy and the trees. He would make a joke out of that once his sister returned.

"…And she says that the High King Peter is fighting a battle and he desperately needs reinforcements. He wants you to send them as soon as possible to help him win," the faun continued, reading from a paper he was holding. "And she had given the whereabouts of the place where the High King is."

"Is there anything else in that letter?"

"No, sir."

"Very well," Edmund said, taking the paper from the faun and going through it again. "I'll give you an order for sending out reinforcements in a short time."

This is not what he had hoped to hear. He had hoped that the message would say that they all are fine and on their way back. But all that this message said was that a battle is taking place and they need help. This meant that the things were not going well.

And the worry reignited in his chest.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Tears spilled out of Isabel's eyes. Her throat was sore from screaming. Her hands were held tightly above her head. Her shouts were silenced by the harsh lips that attacked her.

_This is not fair!_ She mentally cried, hoping Aslan could hear her. She knew he could.

"You're mine," Vane whispered in her ear.

"D-don't…" Isabel sobbed.

"Only mine."

"N-no, plea –"

BANG!

The door banged open and Peter stood in the doorway, his sword in his hand. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Isabel and Vane, and his face went completely emotionless.

"Ah, would you look at that!" Vane exclaimed, pushing himself off Isabel and getting to his feet. "His _Highness_, King Peter the Magnificent, has joined us."

Isabel quickly got off the cot and tried to run away but her entire body was trembling and she sank to the ground.

"Such a pretty wife you've got here," Vane smirked, his eyes moving towards Isabel who shuddered. "As much as I hate my brother's killer, I have to admit he is one _lucky_ man."

Peter's grip on his sword tightened. Vane noticed that.

"Why did you come in now? I was having fun…"

Isabel knew that Vane was trying to provoke Peter. But Peter just stood there like a stone, his face blank, his eyes empty, clutching his sword and looking at Vane.

"… But now that you're here," Vane said, picking up his sword, "I guess it would be better to deal with you first before I go back to… _enjoying_ myself."

"That would be the ideal thing to do, I believe," Peter spoke. His voice was calm and monotonous.

"I'm glad you think so," Vane said, "Because I cannot wait to tear my brother's killer into pieces."

Without a warning Vane charged towards the High King, his sword raised.

Peter was ready for him.

Their swords clashed.

But Isabel didn't pay much attention. She felt so detached. She wanted Peter to be safe. She wanted Vane dead. But she was so, _so_ exhausted. And so _shocked_… and so scared. What Vane had tried to do had left her shaking. A million emotions were going through her mind and heart: fear, shock, pain, grief, humiliation… and nothing made sense now.

She just stared blankly at the floor, tears still running down her cheeks and she didn't even notice when Peter and Vane had vanished outside the hut, fighting.

The sounds of clashing slowly reached her ears and she returned to reality. She looked around, realizing that she was alone in the hut and blinked in confusion.

How long has she been sitting here?

Is the battle still going on?

Who is winning?

What about Peter and Vane?

_Peter…_

Isabel slowly crawled to the nearby window and raised herself enough to see what was happening outside.

She saw Peter, breathing heavily, Rhindon still in his hand, about to go after someone. Another man, with a backpack in one hand and sword in other, stood before him, blocking his way. This man, she had seen him somewhere…

Recognition flashed in her eyes. She had seen him at her wedding. And then Peter had introduced him to her on the day he took her out to tour the city for the first time. His name was Durand and he was a good friend of Peter, from what she recalled.

Isabel got up and walked towards the exit, wanting to know what was going on. As she neared the door, Peter's and Durand's voices reached her ears, and she stopped, listening to what they were saying.

"Get out of my way, Durand!" Peter growled.

"No, my king, you cannot go into the battle."

"Why?"

"It is a trap. This man, Vane, ran away into the middle of the battle, where all his followers are, so you could follow him and he could harm you."

"Durand," Peter said, "We must go there and tell everyone to retreat."

"No," Durand said. "Our numbers are too small. If we retreat, they will –"

"– follow us, I know," Peter cut in. "And we probably will have less chance of surviving the attack."

"Then you cannot order us to retreat," Durand argued. "That is not the right thing to do."

"And what _is_ the right thing to do, then?"

"We're losing. Almost everyone on our side has died and those who are alive won't hold off much longer." Durand said. "These _men_, they kill mercilessly. You must take Queen Isabel and Julia and go back."

"So you want me to run away like a coward?" Peter asked, anger seeping into his voice. "I refuse to do that. Get out of my way!"

"No."

"I order you," Peter told him. "It is your duty to obey my orders, Durand."

"Yes, but my duty is to protect you too. You will die if you go back into the fight!" Durand exclaimed.

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Peter asked. "If I'll die by going back into the fight for Narnia, then that is good, for I can think of no better way to die."

"You truly live up to your title, my king," Durand said. "But Narnia needs you. This small fight, these deaths mean nothing. You mean a lot."

"This is no time for praises!" Peter shouted. "I have a battle to fight."

"No, you don't!" Durand shouted. "You have to go back. Please, leave, I'll keep anyone from following you."

"But you'll die. _All_ of you will."

"We know." Durand spoke quietly.

"… I cannot allow you to do that." Peter declared. "I cannot run away and save my skin while my men, my companions are killed. I will never be able to forgive myself."

"We die by our own choice," Durand said. "We die for what is right, for Narnia, for you."

"No!" Peter shouted, his voice pained, "No one should die for me, king or not."

"Go back to your family, my king."

"All of us deserve to go back to our families, Durand," Peter spoke quietly. "And it is only fair that I don't return if you all don't too."

"My king, I, _we _all would die in peace if we knew that _you_ would be there to look after our families, after our country." Durand said. "Narnia would never be the same without its High King. Narnia needs all of you."

Peter was quiet for a moment. "This is wrong."

"Think of it as our last wish."

"This is blackmail."

"Call it whatever you like."

Peter was silent.

Isabel peeked outside, holding the doorframe tightly. She couldn't see Peter's face for his back was towards her.

"Go!" Durand urged, holding out a backpack. "Take this and go!"

Slowly Peter nodded, taking the bag and swinging it on his shoulder.

Durand smiled and held out his hand. "It has been an honor knowing you, High King Peter."

"And you too," Peter replied, clasping his hand tightly before letting go and turning around.

He stopped for a moment when he spotted Isabel but then rushed forward and took her hand, pulling her with him.

The two ran into the forest.

"Julia," Isabel said.

Peter remained quiet, taking her through the maze of the trees.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Peter halted, looking around. "Julia!" he called.

"I'm here," a little voice came from behind a tree.

The two ran there to find the little girl hiding exactly where Peter had told her to.

Isabel ran forward and took her in her arms. "Are you alright?" Isabel asked.

Julia nodded, hugging the Queen tightly.

"We have to go," Peter stated.

"But my foot," Julia said, her voice shaking. "It hurts to walk."

Isabel looked at Julia's swollen foot. She took it in her hands and examined it lightly.

"It's not broken, just sprained."

The High King cursed inwardly. He rammed his sword into its sheath and bent down, examining Julia's foot himself. He looked around, his eyes moving quickly from one place to another and Isabel knew that he was thinking hard.

A few moments later, he pulled out a dagger from his boot and handed it wordlessly to Isabel.

Isabel looked questioningly at him, but he paid no attention to her.

Isabel's heart twitched with worry. It had been so long since they had talked and so much had happened since then and he hadn't even asked her if she was alright…

Why was Peter acting like this?

_Because this is no time to talk properly_, her mind supplied and she calmed down for the time being.

Peter picked up Julia. "I'm going to carry you, alright?"

Julia nodded.

"Let's go."

With that, the three ran deep into the woods, away from the fight, away from the bloodshed, away from all that had happened…

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Peter dropped some more dried bushes into the fire and slumped down. It was late at night and they had decided to stop in a small clearing that was blocked by the boulders on one side, a stream on the other and the heavy trees hid it from normal view.

Isabel sat cross-legged with Julia on her other side. Next to her, Peter stretched out his legs, taking comfort from the warmth of the small fire.

"My Queen," Julia's voice broke the silent and both king and queen looked at her. "What happened to you?" she asked, pointing towards Isabel's arms.

Isabel looked down. Even in the dim firelight, the marks were clear: handprints. Isabel blinked, hoping to keep the tears at bay.

"Your dress is torn too," the girl observed.

Isabel's throat tightened, the bad memory replaying itself before her eyes. Isabel pursed her lips. She will not cry. Not here. Not now. The tears were beginning to form.

Isabel had a strange feeling and she turned, only to have her eyes locked into Peter's. The High King's gaze bore into hers for a few moments until it moved down and fixed on her throat.

Isabel consciously moved her hand and fingered a bite mark on her neck. She wiped her eyes and lowered her head of shame. She could still feel Peter staring at her.

"What happened?" Julia asked again.

Peter abruptly stood up and walked over to the bag he had dropped on the ground when they had stopped. He pulled out a blanket and spread it over Julia.

"Go to sleep, Julia," the High King said. "We have a long journey tomorrow, and I want us to be well rested."

Julia nodded. "Good night," she said before closing her eyes.

Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Isabel glanced at Peter from the corner of her eyes. He was blankly into the fire, his face void of any emotion. He hadn't spoken a word to her since he had rescued her.

She knew that he was depressed and she wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how… she just wanted him to talk to her – _scream_ at her; whatever he wanted – but to just talk. His silence, his coldness was piercing her heart.

"_The High King wouldn't want you once I'm done with you"_

Unbidden, these words passed through her mind.

Was it true? Was this the reason why he wouldn't talk to her?

The shame, the guilt, the pain…

And she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Isabel hugged her knees tightly to herself, lowered her head and she wept. She didn't care who was looking at her anymore. She didn't care what anyone thought about her anymore. She just cried. She just wanted to let it all out.

She heard Peter get up. He probably wanted to get away from her. _Fine_… Or perhaps not.

A few minutes passed, or perhaps a few hours, she didn't know, Isabel felt something warm on her shoulders. She looked up to see, Peter kneeling wrapping a cloak around her body before he took his place next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Julia.

She nodded.

"Are you?" he asked again, as he looked at her wounds and then at the marks on her arms.

She nodded again.

Peter looked away, almost satisfied with the answer. Almost.

"You're hurt," Isabel stated, looking at the cut on Peter's arm. He had wrapped a small piece of cloth on it which was soaked with his blood by now.

"I've had worse," he shrugged. A moment later, "You're hurt too."

"I'll live."

"Good."

The two were in silence for a few minutes. Isabel fumbled with the cloak wrapped around her when she heard Peter's question.

"D-did he…?" he asked, looking at her intently. It was a question he really wanted to have answered. "Did he _hurt_ you? I mean –"

"No," Isabel replied, her lower lip shaking. "You came at the right time. A-and I have to thank you for that. I c-can't even…" she trailed off, and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then why were you crying?"

"Because of what h-happened and…" Isabel trailed off, not knowing how to continue. She took a deep breath. "And because Vane told me that you'll hate me after all this."

"And you believed that?"

Isabel bit her lip.

"I don't think that _Vane_," Peter spat the word venomously, "is the best person to guess about my reactions to things. Surely you know that."

Peter looked at her intently. Isabel remained quiet and lowered her head.

"You have nothing to cry about," Peter stated. "It's over now. You're safe."

"… Thank you."

Peter nodded and looked away. The two sat in silence for some time. The water in the stream rushed by, and the trees rustled.

"I think I know how you felt when you saw your parents die," Peter spoke quietly, his eyes fixed on the flames before him.

Isabel looked at him questioningly. A wave of sadness washed over her as she thought of her parents.

"I'm sorry for bringing up these painful memories at a time like this," Peter sighed. "But… but I ran away too. I left my army to die. All of them, killed brutally, because of me. I _knew_…" his hands were shaking now. "I was well aware of the danger I was putting them in. And now I'm the responsible for all their deaths."

"Don't say that," Isabel told him. "You only did what you thought was right at the moment. And they all died as heroes, for their king and for Narnia."

"Their families will never see them again, because of me," Peter said. "Parents will never see their sons. Their children will never play with their fathers again and their wives will keep on waiting for them, hoping they would return soon."

"I understand," Isabel said, taking Peter's hand in hers. "But you must not blame yourself for all that has happened."

"How would you feel, Isabel, if someone comes to you one day with the news of my death?" Peter asked suddenly, turning to look at her. "What would you feet when you realize that you'll never see me again, never talk to me again?"

"I…," Isabel trailed off, her mind not ready to grasp what he had asked. "I-I…"

"Forgive me for asking such a silly question," Peter shook his head. "Our marriage took place under different circumstances and we do not hold the love for each other that normal couples do. But those people, who just _died_ back there, they have their loved ones waiting for them. And now, everything is ruined, because of me."

Isabel was quiet, not knowing what to say. "It was not your fault," she finally spoke up. "If anyone is responsible for what happened it was Vane, and his men."

"True," Peter agreed, a spark of anger in his eyes. "And they will be punished for what they did. Though I still believe I was the one stupid enough for not listening to Lucy and barging into their hideout."

"You did it to rescue Julia and me," Isabel told him, guilt flooding through her veins and into her voice. "I'm the one who caused you so much trouble. I'm responsible for all that happened."

Peter blinked. How could she blame herself for Peter's rash actions? And now she was sad because he made her feel guilty for things she didn't even do…

"All that happened was not your fault." Peter told her firmly.

"But –"

"You're just being stupid."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm no –"

"Yes, you are and you know that," Peter said, "So stop arguing."

"Perhaps I am…" Isabel admitted, looking down. Her eyes came to rest on the dagger he had given her when he had rescued her. "Why did you give me that?"

Peter followed her gaze to see what she was talking about. "I just wanted you to admire its beauty and write poems about it," he answered, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Isabel looked at him, surprised by the answer. The two were silent for a few moments and then, for the first time in many days, they burst out laughing.

Yes, it was over a silly little thing, but it didn't matter. They were safe, at least for now. Things were better than what they were before. And they were together. And laughing seemed like the right thing to do at that moment.

It took a couple of minutes for the laughter to stop.

"Why do you think I gave you the dagger?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

"I don't know," Isabel replied, "I mean, it is of no use to me, seeing that I barely know how to fight."

"Well, something is better than nothing."

"I suppose."

"Edmund gifted me this dagger last year on my birthday," Peter told her, "He had it made especially for me and I must say this dagger is very special to me."

Isabel smiled.

"I want you to keep it." Peter said.

"What?" Isabel's eyes widened. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Like you said, this dagger means a lot to you. I cannot keep it."

"But I want you to."

"Besides, like I said, I don't even know how to fight." Isabel argued.

"That can be changed."

"What?" Isabel asked.

"You can learn how to fight."

"I still can't keep it."

"Isabel, this dagger has served me well, and I want you to have it," Peter said. "Knowing how to fight or not, I would feel relieved if I know that you have something to defend yourself with."

"… It is a precious gift," Isabel said, fingering the dagger. "Thank you."

"You need to stop thanking me for everything, you know?" Peter murmured.

"You need to stop doing so much for me, you know."

Peter smiled slightly. The two sat in silence once again.

"Lucy," Isabel said. "Where is she?"

"I sent her back to the palace," Peter replied. "Caspian needed her."

"Caspian!" Isabel exclaimed. "Vane and Aldous - his brother whom you killed - mentioned something about shooting Caspian. Is it true?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Isabel gasped.

"Caspian was shot the very day you were kidnapped."

"How is he?" Isabel questioned.

"The last time I saw him, he wasn't doing very well," Peter explained. "The arrows were coated with a very rare and strong poison." He noticed the look of horror and worry on Isabel's face. "But I'm sure he would be fine as soon as Lucy gets to him."

Isabel nodded slightly, unconvinced, but prayed to Aslan for Caspian's well-being.

"I was so scared when I heard that Lucy had been captured," Peter said after a minute of silence. "I know she is very brave but she is my little sister and the thought of her being in danger frightened me to death."

Isabel remained quiet. She knew that Peter loved his family too much and he would have been very worried about Lucy.

"I love my brother and sisters very much, and they mean a lot to me," Peter said, "I swore to love them, care for them, protect them and be there for them, _the _minute dad went away to fight in the war. I promised mum long ago that I would take care of them and I try my best to fulfill that promise."

Isabel listened intently. She didn't know much of their past except for what she had heard from here and there. Peter never talked to her about it. The others barely mentioned it too. And she was curious.

"It has been hard but I have tried my best. There were times when I almost failed and the guilt that held me was too dark, too heavy." Peter was far away, remembering the times his siblings were in the way of harm. "I still remember Edmund being captured by the White Witch. I still remember when she wanted him dead. He had gone to her and it had all been my fault. I can still recall her sword piercing Edmund's body and Edmund almost dying. _Dying_, Isabel!

He shook his head, before continuing, "I still remember Susan hanging from Aslan's How, high above the ground, clinging to a branch for her dear life, and the boulders attacking the place. I was watching from below and I could do nothing. My heart had almost stopped beating with dread.

"And then there was a time when I had to send Lucy to search for Aslan while Miraz's army attacked us. It had been so hard letting her go. It was too dangerous and she was so young. And now, days ago when I had heard about her being captured and all those painful memories came flooding back. All those times when I could have lost them… Even the thought of it crushes my soul."

Isabel squeezed Peter's hand comfortingly.

"And then I heard about you getting captured…" Peter looked at her. "You see, this was another reason why I _never _wanted to get married. This was another reason why I never accepted you. After all I went through due to my pledge to my siblings, I had decided to never promise this kind of dedication to anyone."

"… I understand," Isabel said in a low voice, pulling away her hand from Peter's. She never expected anything, but his words – they hurt her.

"Pardon?"

"I said I understand," She spoke, "You cannot be so devoted to me."

"No!" Peter was wide-eyed, "I did not mean that!"

"Then?"

"I just wanted to say that after we got married, I thought that it would take time for me to – to promise such devotion to you," Peter explained, "But after I heard about you getting kidnapped as well, I felt the same worry, the same concern I feel for them about you."

Isabel could only look at him in surprise. She had not expected to hear that – at all.

"And now, you have the same hold on me that they do," Peter said. _Perhaps even more…, _he thought to himself.

"… Oh," the word left Isabel's mouth.

Peter chuckled. "Yes, oh."

Isabel blushed.

Julia shifted in her sleep. The two looked at her for a few seconds.

"You should rest," Peter said to Isabel.

"So should you."

"No, I'll keep watch. You can go to sleep."

"No, you have been fighting. I'll stay awake."

"I had almost forgotten about your ridiculous habit of arguing with me!" Peter grinned.

Isabel glared at him. "You should sleep," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"No, Isabel," Peter said seriously. "I don't think I will be able to sleep after what happened today. the guilt is still too fresh."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep either."

"Try."

"Bu –"

"Please."

Isabel remained silent, staring at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Wake me up if you want to rest." She told him. "Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good night, Peter," Isabel said, lying down on the grass.

"Sleep well, Isabel," Peter said, watching her as she closed her eyes.

The High King smiled to himself, before looking high up in the sky, waiting for the morning to come so that he could take Isabel and Julia back home safely.

And then, he had a battle to fight. His eyes darkened as he thought of all he had seen.

Lucy, scared, scratched, worried, crying…

His men, killed, screaming, dying…

Julia, terrified, trembling, weeping…

Isabel, her wounded body, her clothes torn, her form crushed under that man's, her tear stained face, her swollen lips…

_Vane, I'll get you for what you did, _The High King promised.

* * *

There you go. So, how was it? Tell me? **Review, please?**

Sorry to all the Suspian fans, but I had to write this chapter without them, and wrap up Isabel's capture. I promise you'll find some Suspian in the next chapter :)

Updates are becoming very hard but still I try my best to write down the chapters and post them as soon as possible, so please bear with me if some updates take time...

Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name... :D

**So, till next time,**  
**Take care!**

**VVVVV**  
**VVV**  
**V**


	27. Chapter 26

**H**ello my wonderful readers! I hope you all are well and enjoying your life! And here I am, with the next chapter. Actually, I had planned on writing other things in it, but I guess this was important to make sure that the story comes in a flow... But anyways, I have a lot planned for the next chapter, and I think it will be an important one.

**With that said, I must thank my reviewers! You ROCK! :D**

**Now, go on, read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer**: Narnia is not mine.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 26 – FOR BETTER OR WORSE?**

**.**

Susan's head jerked up as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Once she opened her eyes, she realized that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the edge of Caspian's bed and her hand clasping the king's tightly. She quickly let go of Caspian's hand and looked up.

"Su," Edmund said, his hand still on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Susan asked, her voice groggy.

"You seemed extremely uncomfortable here."

"I'm fine, Ed," Susan sighed. "I must have dozed off… how stupid of me."

"Don't berate yourself for getting tired," Edmund almost scolded her. "Go to your room and get some sleep."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Get some rest, Susan."

"I'm not tired."

Edmund was about to comment on the dark circles around her eyes when the sound of a horn was heard. The two siblings froze, their eyes fixed on each other as they held their breath. All was silent except for the ragged breathing of Caspian and then –

Yes, another sound. Definitely of the horn, announcing someone's arrival.

Another second passed and then the two siblings rushed towards the window. Flinging back the heavy curtains, they looked outside. The sun was shinning brightly high up in the sky. Susan winced inwardly, realizing that it was about noon and she had been sleep for a couple of hours now. But she had barely slept last night and she had been so tired…

Stop. This was not the time to think about that.

Susan's eyes scanned the vast gardens of the palace, and the path that led outside into the city.

"They're here," Edmund whispered.

"What?"

Edmund pointed towards the courtyard. A few soldiers stood in a group and a couple of stable boys led some horses away.

"Does this mean –?" she began.

"I hope so."

And then without a second's delay, the Gentle Queen ran out of the room towards the main entrance of the palace, with Edmund right behind her.

Susan stopped in her tracks as she entered the lobby and let out a huge sigh of relief.

There, at the huge doors, next to Professor Cornelius, stood the Valiant Queen - and she was fine. Dirty, yes, but fine.

"Lucy!" Susan squealed.

The Valiant Queen turned, and her face lit up. "Susan!" she whispered and ran towards her sister.

The two sisters hugged each other tightly, letting the relief and the happiness of seeing each other wash over them.

"Thank goodness you're back," Susan said, pulling away. "I've been so, _so _worried about all of you."

"Lucy!" Edmund all but shouted in delight, taking his sister in his arms. "You're back!"

Lucy giggled, hugging her brother tightly. "I am."

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, looking at her closely.

"I'm fine."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, Edmund, they didn't."

"Sure?"

"Yes, Edmund!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "You know, being the caring brother doesn't suit you much."

"Welcome back!" Edmund smiled. "Right, Su?"

But Susan was not listening to them. She stood, facing the doors, as if she was expecting someone else.

"Susan?" Edmund asked.

"Where is Peter?" Susan asked, turning to Lucy, "And Isabel and Julia?"

The excitement and happiness left Lucy's face in an instant, only to be replaced with worry.

"They didn't come…" she mumbled quietly.

"The fight," Edmund said suddenly, turning to Lucy. "How did it go?"

"I don't know," Lucy replied, lowering her head. "Peter sent me here as soon as he found me because he said I had to save Caspian."

"Of course," Edmund's eyes widened and he berated himself for almost forgetting about the injured king. "We can talk later. Come, Lucy, you have to save Caspian. Do you have your cordial?"

Lucy nodded, pulling out the cordial from her belt.

"Good, lets go." The younger two siblings started moving away.

"Coming, Susan?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder to find her elder sister still standing there, her eyes on the gates.

"You two go, I'll join you in his room," Susan told them, before turning and walking out of the doors and into the huge courtyard.

Her mind was buzzing with confusion. She had thought that now that everyone was back, she wouldn't have to worry that much. All her tensions would come to an end… well, almost all. But she had been wrong. Lucy had returned. Caspian would probably be fine now. But Peter was not back. And neither was Isabel or Julia.

"Excuse me," she called out, gaining the attention of the five soldiers who had brought back Lucy. "Do you know anything about what happened to the High King?"

"No, my queen," One of them, who appeared to be the leader of the small group, replied with a bow, "The fight had broken out when the High King found the Valiant Queen and ordered us to escort her back here."

"I see, and how was the fight going?"

"Their numbers were greater than ours but we were fighting."

"And what about Queen Isabel, did my brother find her?"

"No, he went back to look for her and little Julia but we know no more," the man replied. "Except that we passed some reinforcements on our way, but we had no time to communicate with them for it was very important to ensure that Queen Lucy was brought back safely."

"May I know your name?"

"Sadon, milady."

"Well, Sadon, I thank you," Susan looked at the group. "and you all for bringing my sister back. You have done a huge favor to me by making sure that Lucy is safe, and if there is anything I can do in return, please let me know."

"You are too kind, my queen," Sadon bowed, "We were just doing our duty."

Susan smiled. "You may go to your houses, and get some rest."

Murmurs of "My queen" and "Milady" were heard as they bowed and walked away.

Susan watched them go and then turned around, a strange anticipation building in her chest.

"My Queen," Professor Cornelius said as she entered the lobby. "I wished to speak with you."

"Is it important?" she asked.

The professor blinked. "Yes, it is." he smiled. "But I believe it can wait."

Susan smiled. "Good."

With that, she rushed towards Caspian's room. She didn't dare expect anything, for she still remembered the feeling when she had entered the room days ago, only to find Caspian in a worse state than before and Peter telling her that Isabel and Lucy were kidnapped. But the nervousness, the excitement and the expectancy all grew and grew within her and for a few moments she thought she would explode.

With her heart banging wildly in her chest, she opened the door to Caspian's chambers and came to a halt.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"Welcome back." Edmund smiled at him.

Caspian blinked, half confused. What was going on?

And then the memories came flooding:

He had been walking with Susan.

He had almost told her about his feelings.

An arrow struck him.

And another one.

His shock.

The deep darkness engulfing him.

And the pain. The _unbearable_, torturing pain.

And now, he was alive. Or was he?

Caspian looked around. He was lying on his bed in his room.

Yes, he was alive.

Lucy sat on the edge of his bed with Edmund standing nearby. The Just king looked tired and… different.

Had something happened? Was everything alright? And how long has it been since he was attacked?

"I…" his voice was hoarse from the lack of use. It was difficult to form the words. "I…" He cleared his throat. "How long –"

"About a week," Edmund replied before he could finish his question.

Caspian's eyes widened.

_A week? That long?_

The King slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He felt slightly dizzy. Everything seemed so unreal. His mind still couldn't grasp the fact that he had been unconscious for a week.

He blinked rapidly a few times, hoping to clear both his mind and his vision which was floating at that time.

"How are you feeling, Caspian?" Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Before he could reply, the door to the room opened. The three monarchs turned their heads to find Susan standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as she stared at Caspian.

"Come on in, Susan!" Lucy said happily as she stood up, placing her cordial back in her belt.

Caspian's heart skipped a beat as he stared back at the Gentle Queen. He could almost feel her surprise and relief as she looked at him. She stood rooted to her spot, her hands clutching her dress tightly. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out.

"My Queen," Caspian said slowly, a small smile spreading on his face, hoping that this would bring the queen out of her shocked trance.

And then without warning, Susan rushed forward and flung herself on Caspian, her arms wrapping him in a tight hug and causing the surprised king to fall back onto his pillows.

"Oh, Caspian!" Susan cried. "You're alright!"

Caspian smiled, placing his hands on her small back. "Yes, yes, I am."

"I've been _so _worried about you."

"I know."

Susan simply buried her face in Caspian's shoulder and tightened her hold on him.

"Let the man breathe, Susan!" Edmund chuckled a few moments later. "Or are you trying to finish what those arrows weren't able to do?"

"Shut up, Ed," Susan retorted, pulling away, her cheeks colored.

Caspian wanted to protest. It felt so good, holding Susan in his arms…

"Sorry," the Gentle Queen mumbled, looking at Caspian.

"No harm done" Caspian replied, pulling himself into a sitting position again.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Caspian smiled, his eyes moving from Susan to Edmund and Lucy. He frowned. "Why are Peter and Isabel not huddled around my sickbed?" he asked, looking at the Valiant Queen. Lucy's dress was ruined, she was covered with dirt all over and there were a few scratches on her face and arms. "And what happened to you, Lucy?"

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"I think we should stop for sometime," Isabel panted, taking long strides to keep up with the High King.

"No," Peter replied, his eyes darting from one place to the next quickly as he moved ahead.

"You need to rest. You've been carrying Julia and running for so long now." Isabel argued, pointing towards the sleeping little girl in Peter's arms.

"I'm fine."

"Well, then at least let me carry the bag!"

"Isabel," Peter said. "Will you please stop moving your mouth and _start _moving your feet a little faster?"

"Alright, _fine_!"

Peter shook his head. "Why don't you just say that you're tired and you want to rest?"

"I do not!"

"Did I ever tell you that you're extremely hardheaded?"

Isabel came to a stop. "_Hardheaded_?"

"Yes, hardheaded." Peter kept on walking ahead.

"Hardheaded," Isabel muttered to herself. "This is what I get for caring for his well-being."

"Are you admitting that you care for me?" Peter looked over his shoulder, smirking at his wife whose eyes had gone wide.

"Keep on dreaming." Isabel replied after a moment, hoping that the color in her cheeks was not much visible, and stepped forward. She let out a sigh of frustration when her foot got stuck in a thorny bush.

"What now, Isabel?"

Isabel scowled at him before turning back to the bush. She wouldn't ask him for help but get her feet out by herself. She pulled her foot out and winced as the thorns cut into her skin, making it bleed. She bit her lip to keep herself from gasping in pain.

"Isabel?" Peter had turned around, wondering why his annoying, arguing wife had gotten quiet all of a sudden, only to find her biting her lip as she looked at her now injured foot. "Isabel, Are you alright?" he asked, rushing towards her.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you foot is bleeding," Peter said, looking down. "Why didn't you tell me you were stuck?"

"It's just a scratch. I have worse injuries than this one at the minute," Isabel pointed towards her head.

"_Foolish _girl!" he shook his head angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" Isabel's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Peter replied, "But something certainly is with you!"

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"I'm not shouting!" Peter shouted.

"You are," Isabel shouted back. "You're fighting with me in the middle of a forest over _who knows what_!"

Peter sighed. "Look, I want to get back as soon as possible," Peter said. "Do you have any idea how much worried I am regarding you and Julia?"

"I know," Isabel replied. "But that does not mean that you let it all out on me."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Peter told her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself by walking into thorny plants, we're in enough danger as it is."

"… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Peter said softly. "It's just that... I want you safe, Isabel."

"Why?"

"Because I c–" he stopped. "Must I explain everything to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

Isabel was silent.

"Is your foot okay?" Peter asked after a moment.

"I'll live," Isabel replied.

"Do you want to rest?"

"No… just let me carry the bag."

Peter shook his head, earning a glare from his wife.

A moment later he said, "Alright."

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

"We'll stop here for some time," Peter said, dropping down heavily on the ground. "And then we'll keep on moving."

Across from him, Isabel nodded and sat down next to Julia.

Peter sighed and looked up. The sun had set and he could see some stars twinkling in the sky. Peter was more than tired. He was exhausted. He could do with a good night's sleep, and even the hard ground seemed to welcome him but he knew that they should keep on moving.

He looked back at the two girls before him. Julia was looking at her curiously. He smiled at her and tapped the space next to him. Grinning, the little girl sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"When will we reach home?" she whispered.

"Soon," he replied.

"I'm hungry."

The High King chuckled. "So am I," he whispered back.

"Where are we, my king?"

"In Narnia, of course!"

Julia giggled and continued to look around.

Peter smiled and glanced at Isabel. She was wincing.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

Isabel looked up. "… Yes."

Peter nodded and looked at nothing in particular. A lot of things were running through his mind and he didn't know how to make sense of them. Everything was so jumbled and so confusing… A part of him was still unable to accept that so much had happened in the past few days.

The High King returned to his surroundings when he heard muffled sobs. He turned to find Isabel sitting close to him, her arm wrapped around a crying Julia.

"What is it, Julia?" Peter asked the little girl gently.

"I miss momma!" she cried.

"Stop crying, Julia," Isabel told her. "Soon, you'll be back with your momma."

"But I want to be with her now."

Peter looked at her with pity. Of course Julia wanted to be with her mother. She had been through much and it has been so long since she had a proper meal or since she had seen her family.

"You're a brave girl, stop crying." He said, placing his hand on Julia's shoulder, but she continued to cry.

"Come to think of it this way," Isabel said a moment later, a smile plastered on her face. "When you will go back, you will be counted amongst the luckiest girls of Narnia."

"H-how?" Julia hiccoughed.

"Well," Isabel glanced at Peter from the corner of her eyes, "it is not everyday that the handsome High King rescues pretty girls and takes them with him."

Peter's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this reasoning from his wife. And judging from the smile on Julia's face, he had to admit that Isabel was handling the situation pretty well.

"B-But he rescued you too," Julia pointed out, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes, but I'm his wife," Isabel shrugged. "He was supposed to save me anyways, but he went out of the way to save you."

"Yes, I did," Peter agreed, playing along. "Do you know why, Julia?"

The girl shook her head.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Julia giggled as Peter took her hand in his.

"Julia," Peter said in a manly voice. "Will you please accept my undying love for you?"

"No," Julia replied. "You're too old for me!"

Peter pouted, his expression disappointed.

"Besides, you have a pretty queen with you," Julia said, pointing towards Isabel. "You love her."

Isabel blushed and Peter was taken off-guard by these words, but he shook himself out of their meaning quickly.

Peter faked a deep sigh. "I suppose, I'll have to make the most of her."

"Yes you will," Julia stood up, her fear and crying forgotten. "As for me, when I'll grow up, I'll find a prince and fall in love with him and marry him…"

With that, Julia limped towards the flowers nearby, going on about her dreams of her fairytale.

Peter glanced at Isabel who was smiling sadly as she looked at Julia.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about her," she replied.

"She'll be fine," Peter replied. "After all, the _handsome _High King is rescuing her."

Isabel shoved him away. "Don't let it go to your head."

The two sat there in a friendly silence.

"When I was little, I always used to imagine how my fairytale would play out," Isabel spoke after some time. "I would dream of a charming knight in shining armor, on a horse. He would be the best-looking man in the whole world and he would madly be in love with me."

Peter's smile faltered as he listened to his wife's childhood fantasies.

"I used to picture myself in a white wedding gown, and my father giving me away, and my mother crying," she continued. "And then I used to imagine what my 'happily ever after' would look like."

"We all used to do that when we were little," Peter said. "I used to have a long list of traits and qualities that my princess, or wife should have."

"So did I!" Isabel smiled. "He had to be good-looking…"

"She had to be attractive, totally breath-takingly beautiful…"

"Intelligent…"

"Smart… I don't like dumb girls."

"Caring," Isabel said.

"Loving, definitely."

"Honest. I hate men who lie."

"Sincere."

"Not arrogant," Isabel chuckled. "That is one area where I am definitely disappointed."

Peter glared at her. "I always wanted a girl who would compromise… or at least not argue with me all the time," he shot back.

"I don't argue with you."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Then what do you call what we're doing at the moment?"

"_This_," Isabel waved her hand, "Is a creative discussion, not an argument."

"Fine," Peter replied. "Then I hate creative discussions."

"Why didn't you just marry a puppet then?"

"I would have _if _I were given the freedom or the choice."

The words slipped out of Peter's mouth before he could register their meaning. And he regretted them the minute he said them. The hurt was obvious in Isabel's eyes.

He never wanted to hurt Isabel, but he was so caught up in their argument – or creative discussion, as she called it – that he just wanted to come up with a good retort to all that she said.

"Isab –" Peter began.

"I'm sorry that I was forced upon you like this, and I'm sorry that I'm the reason behind most of your troubles," Isabel said, staring deep into his eyes. "But you have to understand you are not the only one whose dreams were crushed due to this marriage. I never wanted to be bonded with you. I never wished for _this_."

The words hurt. Bad. And yet, Peter couldn't deny the truth behind them. What she had said was correct – none of them wanted to be here, to be together, but they were, because they were tied together for life. And they couldn't escape it now.

Peter opened his mouth to reply when a crack was heard.

They froze, Peter quickly motioning Julia to stop moving.

Silence.

Waiting.

And then –

_Snap_!

The sound of twigs breaking, followed by footsteps.

Quietly, Peter pulled out Rhindon from its sheath.

"Someone's here," Peter whispered to Isabel, standing up. "If a fight breaks out, I want you to grab Julia and run."

"_No_!" she whispered back, "I'll stay with you."

"And get killed?"

"I won't go. You cannot ask this of me," her voice shook.

"Please, Isabel, agree with me just this once," Peter looked at her, his eyes pleading.

And he could see the anger, pain, disagreement twirling in her forest-like eyes.

"Please…" he begged.

She nodded slightly.

"Go!"

Reluctantly, Isabel took Julia's hand and backed away, ready to escape if need be.

Peter turned back to look towards the source of the sound and stepped forward, sword ready.

The trees rustled, as someone came closer.

Peter held his breath. Behind him, Isabel did the same.

The branches moved from the way.

Peter attacked.

And his sword met with another.

The High King was ready.

He easily parried the blow, pushing his opponents blade to the side, and was about to attack again when he saw who his attacker was.

* * *

**T**here you go, folks!

**H**ow was it? tell me: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**U**ntil next time, then!


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello all my readers!**

**Ok, so I told you that the next chapter would be important. So yes this is important. I had planned a longer chapter with more details, but I decided to cut it into half... so this is the first half of my orignally planned chapter (I still have to work on the other half... hee hee), and hence it is short. And you'll probably hate me soo... yeah well...**

**Oh and I wrote it in like an hour and I have not reread it, so forgive me for anything that doesn't make sense!**

**Good news: I posted the chapter  
Bad news: I've no idea when I'll post next... you'll probably have to wait longer than normal... (I'll try that this doesn't happen, but no promises!)**

**I love my reviewers! You all get free candy! (This was a joke, don't take it seriously!)**

**Anyhow, go on, read and review!**

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me, Isabel and some small OCs do!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 27 – PAIN**

**.**

Peter easily parried the blow, pushing his opponents blade to the side, and was about to attack again when he saw who his 'attacker' was. Realization shone in his eyes and he stopped himself before he swung his sword to behead his opponent.

Across from him, the dark haired, dark eyed man did the same and motioned some of his companions to stop.

"My king," he murmured, bowing. "I'm glad that I found you."

"Huard," Peter acknowledged the general of the Narnian army with a nod. And before he could ask anything else –

"Baba!" Julia's cry rang throughout the clearing as the little girl left Isabel's hand and dashed as fast as she could with her hurt foot towards her father.

"My child!" Huard exclaimed, his voice filled with joy as he scooped his daughter into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Julia nodded. "High King Peter saved me and the queen."

"I thank you, my king, for rescuing my daughter," Huard turned towards the High King. "I'm in your debt forever."

"It was my duty and honor to help Julia," Peter replied.

"You're too kind, milord."

Peter smiled, and then looked over his shoulder. "It's alright, Isabel, they mean us no harm."

Isabel walked forward, nodding towards the small group who bowed in respect.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked the man.

"I was looking for you," Huard replied. "King Edmund sent us, saying you needed help."

"How did Ed know that we needed help?" Peter questioned.

"Queen Lucy had sent a message through the trees about the fight you were fighting." Huard explained.

"Is she alright?" Isabel asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know, my queen, for we left the minute the Just King ordered us."

"It is not wise to stand here and talk," Peter said. "Have you set up a camp somewhere?"

"Yes, it is not far away."

"Lead the way."

With another bow, the small party started walking, a relief spreading throughout Peter's heart and soul.

_At least Isabel is safe now… _he thought, glancing at his wife from the corner of his eyes._ I'll send her to the palace._

He would not go back now the reinforcements were here.

An image of Isabel trapped under Vane flashed before his eyes, followed by an image of Durand's loyal face.

His heart filled with pain as he remembered all that had happened.

No, he would not go back.

He had someone to deal with.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Caspian stood staring out of the balcony of the palace, thinking of all that he had come to know today. Once the reunion had finished, he had asked the three monarch about all that had happened while he was unconscious and what he had learned shocked him to no ends: An assassination attempt on him, Lucy and Isabel being kidnapped, Peter gone to help them…

And a week had passed. _A week!_

He shook his head, his eyes coming to rest on the balcony he was standing in. It was here, in this very place, when years ago, he had promised the beginning of a wonderful friendship to Peter and Edmund. And now that he had came to know that Edmund had suffered through so much stress and the Peter was out there, somewhere in those woods, his heart had been filled with guilt. He should have been there, to assist the young Just King with all the work, or to fight alongside Peter against those rebels.

Rebels…

_Ramrar._

He had always believed that they would one day return. The idea that those power-hungry people will digest the fact that their wealth – which they had gained as a result of the _gifts _from Miraz – had been taken away, was never acceptable to Caspian. And Peter had agreed with him. But they had never thought that they would strike so soon, or in such a way. And this gave birth to a million of questions in his mind, and he was determined to find the answers to those.

"What are you doing here, Caspian?"

Caspian turned around to find Susan walking over to stand next to him. He admired her braided hair and her navy floor-length dress.

"Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking."

"About everything that has happened?"

He nodded.

"I know, it is quite unexpected." Susan sighed. "Not to mention, sad."

"It has to be dealt with, unexpected or not," he replied. "I'm going to ride out to Peter's aid tomorrow."

"We had this discussion before, Caspian. You will not go there."

"I cannot just sit here doing nothing while –"

"I know," Susan cut him in mid-sentence. "But it is not wise. You only just recovered from being _so _close to death."

"I recovered. I'm fine now, courtesy of Lucy's cordial," Caspian argued. "I can fight, and I will. It is my duty and you cannot expect me to run away from it."

"No one expects you to run away from it. It's just that, Edmund had dispatched reinforcements. Who knows, maybe they have reached Peter. Who knows, maybe they are on their way back. You riding out would just create a mess. We must wait."

"For how long?" Caspian asked. "It has been a week since he left. It has been a week since a consort-Queen had gone missing and no one knows if they are alive or not."

"Do you think I'm not worried about that?" Susan replied, her voice breaking. "Every minute I pray for the safety of my brother and his wife, and every moment I think of them, wondering if they are alright or not…"

Caspian remained quiet. He could see the pain in her eyes. He placed his hand on hers reassuringly.

"We must wait," Susan repeated.

"Alright," Caspian nodded. "But I'll wait for two more days, and if I hear no news of the High King, I'll go and see what is going on."

Susan agreed. "I'll come with you."

"No, you won't," Caspian replied. "You have to stay here and help Edmund with the work."

"But –"

"No buts. He will need you."

Susan lowered her head guiltily. "I wasn't much help to him in the last few days," she mumbled. "I spent almost all my time next to you."

Caspian's heart warmed up at hearing that. "I know and I must thank you for that."

"How do you know?"

"Edmund told me," Caspian replied. "And I remember…"

"You do?" Susan's eyes had gone wide.

"Well, almost. I remember the darkness and the pain very clearly. And then I used to flash in and out of my consciousness," Caspian told her. "I vaguely remember some things."

"Like what?"

The king was silent for some time.

"I remember seeing you and Edmund sitting on the couch. You were holding a piece of cloth and talking, but I couldn't hear you…" Caspian had narrowed his eyes, thinking hard, trying to remember. "And then I remember you holding my hand and speaking to me…"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Parts of it. You said something about 'me having the courage' and 'me living for Narnia'" Caspian thought for a minute before continuing. "You also mentioned that you would love to meet someone special."

"That's it?"

"I suppose," Caspian answered. "Who were you talking about?"

"I…" Susan bit her lip. "I was just saying that I'd love to meet the girl you are in l-love with."

Caspian just stared at her blankly, waiting for her to go on.

Susan looked at him in the eye. "Who is she?"

Caspian looked away.

"Look at me and answer my question," Susan ordered, slight anger creeping into her voice. "Tell me Caspian, where was this _love _of yours when you were lying there on your bed, _this_ close to dying?"

The Gentle queen held up her hand, with her forefinger and thumb almost touching to show Caspian how close to death he was.

"She should have been here Caspian, next to you, murmuring words of love to you," Susan continued. "The word of your condition must have reached her. Everyone in the whole of Narnia knew about the attack. And she didn't come to you. What kind of _selfish _and uncaring woman have you fallen for?"

Caspian blinked. Susan thought he was in love with someone else… _of course _she did! Now that he thought back, he never got a chance to tell her that she was the special girl he had fallen for.

"Don't insult her," he said. "She doesn't even know that I feel that way about her, I told you that."

"You did, but that is still not reason enough for being so insensitive," the Gentle Queen mumbled angrily.

Caspian decided to remain silent.

Susan took a deep breath. "If you love her so much, then why haven't you told her about your feeling yet?"

"I tried to once, but things went wrong, and I wasn't able to," Caspian replied. "Besides, I was too scared. I thought it might affect our relationship in a negative way if she didn't return my feelings."

"Any girl would be foolish not to return your feelings," Susan said, her voice blank as she looked away. "You should not be scared. Tell her you l-love her. I-I'm sure things will work out f-fine between you and her."

"That is exactly what Isabel told me, and –"

"_Isabel_?" The look on Susan's face reflected exactly her tone as she said the name: fury. "Isabel knew that you were in love?"

"Yes," Caspian replied, taken back by her sudden anger.

"And does she know who that girl is?"

"Yes, she does, but what –"

"I don't believe this! You would tell Isabel, someone you met only weeks ago, about her and _not _me?" Susan said, a strange feeling concealed behind her anger.

_Is it jealously? _Caspian wondered for a second.

"I couldn't tell you." he said.

"And you could tell her?"

"Yes."

"And may I know why?"

"Because she was the right person to talk to at that moment," Caspian explained.

"And I wasn't?"

"No," he answered.

"Why?"

Caspian opened his mouth and closed it again. "… You _just _weren't." he muttered.

"I thought we were friends, Caspian," Susan said, hurt clear on her face. "And you don't even trust me enough to tell me about the woman you are in love with."

"It's not like that, Susan."

"I don't want to know what _it's _like."

"Why are you getting angry over such a silly thing?"

"Good night, Caspian." Susan replied coldly and began to walk away.

"Susan, listen to me," Caspian said, grabbing her by her arm and turning her around.

"Let me go!" Susan struggled but Caspian's grip on her arm was firm. A minute or two later, she stopped. "What is your problem?"

Caspian placed his other hand on her other arm, holding her in place. "Susan, you have been a dear friend to me over all these years and your friendship matters to me the most. And this is why I couldn't tell you. I was scared of talking to you."

Susan stared at him, an expression of confusion on her beautiful face.

"But now that I've been this close to death, I've realized that all my silly fears don't matter anymore and that Isabel was right all along." Caspian stared deep into her eyes. "I've realized that if I die, I want to die knowing that you knew, and if I live, I want to live with you knowing about how I feel about you. I want to be honest with you. I want to pour all my feelings out before you. I want you to know."

He took a deep breath.

"Susan Pevensie," he said, his voice filled with nothing but honestly and sincerity. "I, Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia and your friend, am madly in love with you."

Susan's eyes widened.

Silence.

She kept on staring at him with wide eyes full of shock and he looked at her with nothing but love for a few moments and then he leaned forward, slowly pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly, pouring his love into that one kiss, trying to tell her how he felt about her.

But it was only for a few seconds before he realized that the queen was not responding to his actions.

He pulled away slowly, only to find his eyes locked with her wide ones.

"Susan," he murmured, moving his hand to cup her cheek.

A soft gasp escaped her lips and she stepped back.

He looked at her, puzzled.

Another step back.

He blinked.

Another.

"Susan," he repeated.

At this, the Gentle Queen turned around and ran.

"Susan!" he called out.

She didn't even look back, but just ran out of the balcony and into the corridors. And each step that she took away from him, broke his heart into million pieces.

She didn't love him…

_Isabel was wrong…_

She didn't love him…

_Their friendship was ruined…_

She didn't love him…

_It was all over…_

She didn't love him…

And the pain Caspian felt was more than anything he had ever felt before.

* * *

**You hate me right? I hate myself too for writing this... **

**Review Review Review Review... please?**

**And thank you for reading! :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Whoa! This chapter just wrote itself... it came out a lot sooner than I expected! Oh well, good for you... ****Consider this as a winter vacation gift from me to you! :D**

**Forgive me for any mistakes in the chapter because it is unchecked, again! :P**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You are the bESt!**

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me, Isabel and some small OCs do!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 28 – UNANSWERED QUESTIONS**

**.**

Caspian entered his room and sighed. No, he won't be able to sleep peacefully tonight. His heart ached, thinking of how Susan ran away from him.

She didn't love him…

How could he be so foolish?

Why would Susan, the Gentle Queen, beautiful and intelligent beyond imagination, love Caspian?

To her, he was just a friend – a really good friend, but a friend.

She didn't love him…

And now, he had kissed her and she would probably never talk to him again.

Caspian banged his head lightly on the door.

Why did he kiss her?

He should have waited for her reaction, but _no_!

He just couldn't resist.

A part of his mind went back to the kiss. Even though it did not end well, Caspian had to admit that kissing Susan was different. He had felt as if his entire body was on fire with joy.

The feeling of her soft lips –

He should stop thinking about that kiss.

He should stop thinking about _her_.

She didn't love him…

She didn't return his feelings.

She broke his heart.

But will he ever be able to stop thinking about her?

Caspian smiled sadly.

_What a ridiculous question!_

He loved her truly, deeply and he would keep on loving her no matter what. His respect, care and love for the Gentle Queen would always bloom, whether these feelings are reciprocated or not.

Yes, he would love her throughout his life, till the moment he died… and maybe even after that.

But will he be able to face the fact that she didn't love him?

What will happen if, one day, Susan chooses someone else? Will he be able to accept that?

And most importantly, will Susan even talk to him again? Will their relation ever be the same like before?

If no, then how will he cope with the fact that he had lost his dearest friend?

Questions upon questions _upon _questions…

And there was no one who could give him the answers, except perhaps time.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Isabel looked around. She was sitting in a small, cozy tent with one cot, and a set of makeshift chairs and a table. After all the harsh, uncomfortable time spent as prisoners under Vane and his army, this small place seemed so warm and welcoming.

Vane…

Isabel shuddered as the painful memories returned. She had tried her best to lock them away somewhere deep within her, but it was not that easy. Whenever she had no one to talk to, they would return to the surface of her thoughts and she would feel his hands and his lips all over her. She felt disgusted with herself. The pain, the shame… it was too depressing.

Which was why, she tried to talk to Julia or Peter most of the time on their way back. She knew she was annoying her husband, but she needed to talk. She just did. And talking to him, arguing with him, fighting with him, made her feel a lot better. She felt as if everything was normal. As if nothing ever went wrong.

But Peter would only talk so much. A point would come when he would just turn away or tell her to shut up. Or he would express his dislike towards her. And that only added to Isabel's pains. She felt so guilty for existing. She felt as if she was forced on Peter and that he could have had a better, happier life if this marriage had never taken place.

She would hide her tears from the High King, and look for conversation with the little girl. Julia talked to her freely, her childish talks making Isabel forget all her worries and everything felt so much better…

But right now, she was alone in this tent. Peter had gone to talk to the soldiers and Julia had gone with her father in his tent.

Isabel smiled.

The little girl had returned to her family. And that was all Isabel had wished for. Well, that and Peter's safety. But that was not the point. Julia had been through so much, and she deserved true happiness. And Isabel had seen the sparkle in her eyes when she had ran to her father.

This is why parents are so important. They would brighten up one's day no matter how many dark clouds are floating over the person's head.

_Parents_…

Her father…

Mangled and bloody. Lifeless. That was her last memory of him.

Isabel shuddered again, hoping to clear her mind before she got enveloped in her misery.

She looked around the empty tent. Loneliness was not something she needed at the moment. But she couldn't go out for a stroll in the forest either. Peter would kill her if she did anything like that.

She sighed.

_I'll look around the camp_, she decided getting up from the cot. _I'll find something to do, anything_.

Anything, to keep the demons of her thoughts away.

She then hesitated, remembering what Peter had told her before he went.

"_Isabel, you can rest," Peter said. "You're safe here."_

"_Thank you," Isabel smiled. "What about you?"_

_"I have to talk to some people first. Make some plans."_

"… _Alright," she said, sitting on the edge of the cot._

_Peter turned around to leave and then stopped._

"_And Isabel?"_

"_Yes?"_

_He seemed hesitant. "I don't want you to leave this tent."_

_She frowned. "I thought we were safe here."_

"_We are, but…" he looked at her. "But it's just that, you… I don't want everyone to see you in this state. You are, after all, a queen."_

_Isabel looked down at her torn and bloodied clothes and bruise-filled body._

"_I mean, everyone here is loyal to us," Peter explained. "But I don't want untrue gossip to spread throughout Narnia."_

_Isabel nodded, not looking towards him and he had stepped out of the tent, leaving her alone._

Isabel stopped.

He had forbidden her.

But who was he to stop her?

_Your husband_, her mind supplied.

She sighed, turning away in anger. This way, she would go crazy, thinking about all that she had been through.

Her eyes came to rest on her cloak. The cloak Peter had draped over her last night. The cloak she had been wearing all along.

She picked it up and covered herself in it properly, making sure that she seemed presentable… Well, the _most _she could in these circumstances, and then stepped out of the tent.

It was dark, the moon hidden behind the clouds. A star twinkled here and there.

Hushed chatter filled the area. A few tents were set up. About ten soldiers were sitting around the campfire, cooking food. They bowed as they noticed her. Isabel nodded towards them and moved forward, her eyes looking for a glimpse of her husband.

She was supposed to be hiding from him, _not _looking for him! But she didn't know why, she felt like seeing him.

She waved at Julia who was sitting next to a faun, a blanket around her. The faun seemed to be telling her stories and applying some medicine to her sprained foot. When they had returned to the camp, they had offered Isabel first-aid to, but she had refused to take it, telling them that she was fine and urging them to cure Julia and Peter. To her irritation, the High King had also declined this offer and was _roaming _around with a wounded arm.

_Stubborn man!_

Isabel turned left, looking for something to busy herself with when she spotted Peter. He was standing with Huard, a centaur she was sure she had met, and a couple of more men. They all seemed to be indulged in a very serious conversation.

Was everything alright?

Curious, she moved closer to them and stopped in her tracks when their voices reached her.

"Alas!" said one of the man, "It is very sad that we lost such wonderful fighters."

"Indeed," said the other.

"They are martyrs," the centaur declared. "And they will be avenged."

"When do you think we should march, sire?" Huard asked.

"As soon as possible," the High King replied. "Those murderers should be brought to justice."

Isabel frowned.

What was going on?

Peter sighed. "It is time to lay out a strategy." He said, leaning towards a table that Isabel had not noticed until now. It was laid out with a huge map of the forests.

Isabel watched Peter read the map for a minute or two, and then everything clicked.

He was planning to attack Vane!

"What must I tell the men, my king?" Huard asked. "They would want to know our next move."

Peter turned towards him and opened his mouth.

Isabel's eyes widened as she realized that Peter was about to give an official order. She rushed forward, tripping over a branch she hadn't noticed.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain as she fell.

The small group turned and Huard came towards her, holding out his hand.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Isabel replied, taking his hand and standing up. "Thank you."

Huard bowed.

Isabel looked from him towards the others, her eyes finally coming to rest of Peter. The High King's face was blank but Isabel could almost feel the glare directed towards her. She winced.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you all."

"Please do not apologize, my queen," the centaur replied.

Peter's eyes narrowed a little before returning to their original size. Isabel saw that.

"Umm… I g-guess I'll go," she spoke, turning away.

"My lady Isabel," Peter's voice made her stop.

She turned back, keeping her expressions neutral. "Yes?"

"Is there something you need?" Peter asked.

"No, thank you, my king" she answered.

"Very well," Peter said, his tone formal and full of authority. "Then you may return to your tent and rest. You have a journey ahead."

Isabel nodded. "If you don't mind me saying, my king, you should rest too."

"The queen is right," the centaur said, turning to Peter "You must rest, my king."

"I –"

"Please, your majesty," Huard said. "We will discuss these matters in the morning."

Peter looked at them for a moment before nodding.

"I'll have some food sent for you and the queen." With that, the general walked away, leaving behind Isabel and Peter.

"I thought I told you to stay in the tent," the King stated, motioning Isabel to start moving.

She did, deciding not to reply.

"And what was all this about?" he asked.

"I fell," she mumbled.

"I know you did, but what about 'you should rest, my king'?"

"Well, you should."

The two remained quiet until they reached their tent. Once inside, Isabel turned to face her husband.

"You are planning to attack Vane."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am."

"Don't."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Peter I know you want revenge but this is not the right thing to do at the minute," Isabel said.

"Not the right thing?" Peter asked, his anger flaring. "Are you telling me that I should let those murderers run on the loose so they can do _whatever _they want to disrupt the peace in Narnia?"

"Of course not! I'm simply telling you to think _rationally _before you take a step." Isabel replied. "Look Peter, I think you should come back to the palace, make a proper plan with others and then take action."

"I don't have time to make proper plans."

"You don't even know who these people are except for the fact that they are against you!" Isabel stated. "Do some research, get to know their motives first before you attack."

"Last time I checked, you were not my advisor."

Isabel blinked. "I'm not. But at least go back and discuss the situation with your _advisors _first."

"Don't you get it, Isabel? It is very important to crush this rebellion as soon as possible," Peter told her. "If we fail, a wave of unrest will spread throughout Narnia."

"And I'm sure that with proper planning, you will be able to keep it from spreading."

"And for that we have to act as soon as possible," Peter argued. "Besides, I don't want to wait and give them time to get stronger."

Isabel sighed, deciding to try a new tactic.

"Look Peter," she said. "From what we know, Caspian is close to death, Lucy had still not reached home and who knows what Edmund and Susan are going through. They need you, Peter, and you should be there for them."

"They are kings and queens of Narnia, they will handle themselves."

"You have a duty to them."

Peter looked at her. "I had a duty towards you: to keep you safe, and now that you are, I must do my duty to Narnia. My family knows that."

"You're hurt," Isabel pointed out. "It would do you no good to go in a battle like that."

"I'm fine, it's just a wound or two," Peter shrugged. "You're more hurt than I am."

"Peter, please, don't –"

"No, Isabel!" Peter shouted. "I know you don't blame me for it, but I still believe that I'm responsible for the deaths of those soldiers. Every minute those rebels breathe is an insult to their memory."

"I know –"

"And _yet _you ask this of me," Peter refused to listen to her, walking up to her, his face inches from hers as he glared at her. "The guilt is too much, Isabel. You know that. You have felt it too. And I won't rest until they are punished for what they did. I _refuse _to rest."

"I don't expect you to rest either, Peter," Isabel pleaded. "But please, please listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you in unnecessary danger. Please come back with me to the palace. Plan it all out and then attack them. I won't stop you, _I promise_."

Peter remained quiet, staring into her eyes. Isabel knew that he was considering what she was saying.

"Don't act rashly," she continued. "Enough lives have been lost as it is."

"I won't be able to forgive myself," Peter begged her to understand.

"You will," Isabel told him. "Once you have defeated Vane."

"Let me go, then."

"I will not."

"Please," he whispered.

"I believe in you, Peter," Isabel whispered back, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. "I know you will make the right decision. You are angry, yes, but I know you will not take this unnecessary risk."

He just looked back at her, and she knew that his resolve was breaking.

Isabel cupped his cheek with her hand as she whispered, "Don't leave me alone. Come with me."

Peter groaned lightly.

"You won't do anything reckless, right?" she asked. "You'll order Huard that we all are going back, right?"

Isabel waited for his answer. She could see hesitance, reluctance, disagreement and pain float in his eyes. She held her breath.

Slowly, unwillingly, Peter nodded.

Isabel removed her hand and smiled at him. He returned it half-heartedly.

The two stared at each other for a minute, and then with a deep sigh, Peter leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. His hands snaked around her waist.

Isabel looked at him, startled by his actions. Her mind had gone blank and she didn't know how to react.

"Thank you," Peter murmured after a few moments.

"For what? She whispered.

"… For keeping me from acting rashly."

"You're welcome."

Peter opened his eyes and smiled at her.

A second later, there was a tap outside.

"Your majesty?" a voice came.

"Come in," Peter said, stepping away from Isabel.

A man came in, carrying a tray laden with food. He placed it on the table and left after Peter thanked him.

Isabel stood awkwardly, her cheeks red. She didn't know why, but she just felt… weird.

"Fresh bread!" Peter exclaimed, plopping a piece into his mouth. "You better come and take some food before I finish all of it!"

She smiled slightly and walked towards the platter of food.

Her mind was buzzing with millions of questions… so many questions that she didn't even know what they were.

She wondered who will answer those…

Perhaps time will.

* * *

**There you go. Not a cliffy, I hope! :P**

**And I hope that I've made the peter-isabel fans happy... as for Suspian fans... dunno, keep on reading! ;)**

**Anyways, in case I don't update, I want to wish everyone happy vacations and a happy new year in advance =D**

**Take care,**  
**thank you.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey you all! Here is the next chapter of the story... and I hate it. Really, I do. But what I hate even more is this thing called 'writers block'. Seriously, it just blows away the momentum of the entire story... grrr!**

**Anyhow, I love my reviewers. You all are amazing. Thank you soooo much! :D**

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me, no matter how much I want it to!

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 29 – ARGUMENTS**

**.**

Caspian walked into the dining room for lunch. The hall, which used to be filled with the chitter-chatter of the Pevensie siblings was now quiet. Lucy was seated on her usual seat, absently staring at her empty plate.

A pang of sadness washed over Caspian as he realized that Peter and Isabel were not here. The two were dear friends to him and he did not want to have them in any sort of danger.

He shook his head, hoping to clear it of his worries and looked at the queen. She was looking so dull and the king knew that the Valiant Queen was worried about her brother.

Caspian decided to change that. Putting a huge smile on his face, he walked up to Lucy.

"Staring at your plate will not make food appear," he told her. "If that were the case, Edmund would never have complained about anything in his life!"

Lucy looked up and chuckled at his joke. "No," she replied. "I believe, Edmund would have found something else to complain about."

"Speaking of Edmund, where is he?" Caspian asked, taking his seat from across Lucy and looking around. After a moment he added, "And Susan?"

"Oh, Edmund looked extremely tired to me, so I told him to go and sleep," Lucy replied. "And Susan told me that she wasn't hungry and that she will be in her room resting as well. She is acting really weird, you know?"

Caspian tried to look surprised. "Weird?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "She seemed… occupied."

Caspian remained quiet. He had not seen Susan since last night.

_Last night_.

When Susan had decided to run away.

"You didn't come at breakfast today," Lucy's voice broke his train of thoughts. "Are you well?"

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly alright, thank you," Caspian answered. "I just… I don't know, I just didn't feel like joining everyone for the meal. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Caspian shrugged.

"It's alright."

"I guess I was… _occupied_," Caspian said, using the word Lucy had used to describe Susan.

Lucy smiled. "It happens."

"I suppose it does."

Lucy sighed. "Everyone is worried about Peter." She said, "I wonder if they are alright."

"I'm sure they are, Lucy," Caspian said. "Your brother is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"You're right," Lucy shook her head. "It was silly of me to worry like that."

"It happens."

Lucy smiled. "I suppose it does."

The two ate their food in a companionable silence which was disturbed when the doors banged open, and in the doorway stood the Gentle Queen.

"What is going on?" Caspian asked, standing up. A part of his mind registered that the Gentle Queen looked extremely tired and disturbed.

"Peter," Susan said breathlessly. "Isabel."

"Are they alright?" Lucy asked, walking over to her sister.

"They're here."

And that was all that was needed to be said.

Without wasting another second, the three dashed out of the dining room towards the entrance of the palace. Halfway there, Edmund joined them, his face strangely alight with hope.

The four came to a halt as they entered the entrance lobby and they let out a sigh of relief.

Standing before them, was Peter, looking travel worn and injured but alive... and smiling.

"Hey," the High King greeted them, waving his hand.

"_Peter_!"

Caspian smiled as he watched Edmund, Lucy and Susan run towards their elder brother and envelop him into a tight hug. The love seemed to radiate off the small family. A few steps behind Peter stood Isabel, smiling at the hugging group of monarchs.

Caspian walked over to her. "Welcome back," he said.

"Caspian," Isabel smiled. "I heard about the attack, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Caspian replied.

"That is good to know."

"And it is good to have you back."

"Isabel!" Lucy's voice interrupted their small conversation as the Valiant Queen hugged Isabel, followed by Susan and Edmund.

"Lucy's cordial?" Peter asked Caspian, clasping his hand.

Caspian nodded. "Welcome back."

Peter nodded his thanks.

"What happened?" Edmund asked, once he had let go of Isabel. "Why did you need reinforcements? And how did it go?"

Caspian noticed Peter's face harden. A muscle twitched in his cheek.

"It is a long story," Isabel spoke up.

"And that can wait," Susan interrupted. "Isabel, you're hurt, there is dried blood all over your head."

"I'm fine," Isabel said.

"No, she's not," Peter said. "She needs a healer."

Susan nodded. "Come with me Isabel." With that, the Gentle Queen took her hand and led Isabel away, Lucy following them.

"Your arm is injured too," Edmund pointed towards his brother. "I'll call a healer and have a bath drawn for you."

"That would be nice," Peter nodded. "And after that, we have a lot to plan out."

"And we have a lot to tell you too."

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Peter sighed and rested his head back on the sofa he was sitting on. Across from him, Caspian and Edmund looked at him.

It was night time and they were sitting in their living room. After having his wounds attended to, Peter had taken a long bath, scraping off the dirt from his body. _Yes_, he was a boy and not a huge fan of taking long showers, but he was a huge believer and promoted of cleanliness, no matter how much Edmund pulled his leg about it.

After that, he had joined the other kings and Lucy for dinner in the living room. Lucy had arranged the food to be brought to the living room. He knew that she wanted him to be comfortable and he was thankful for that. The four of them had talked about different, unimportant things during the meal, but once they were done, Edmund had started telling Peter about the clues that led them to the conclusion that Ramrar was behind this.

"Ramrar," the single word left Peter's mouth.

"I know," Caspian said. "I was shocked too, but you've to admit that it all fits."

"Indeed it does," the High King agreed.

"And that's not all," Susan said, walking into the room and taking a seat on the floor cushions next to the fireplace. "I have found more proofs with the help of Professor Cornelius."

The three kings looked at her curiously. But she stared at her older brother.

"How's your arm?" she asked, pointing towards the bandage on his arm.

"Its fine," Peter replied. A pause, "Where's Isabel?"

The High King decided to ignore Edmund's wriggling eyebrows.

"The healers were bandaging her when I last left her. She was pretty much hurt." Susan told them.

"I'm not, Susan." A voice came in from the doorway.

Peter's heart fluttered as he heard that voice and he – along with the others – turned.

Isabel stood there, cleaned from the dirt and the blood, now garbed in a long-sleeved, floor length white dress. Her hair was untied and a small bandage was wrapped around her head.

_Beautiful_, Peter thought as he looked at her. There was no other word to describe her.

The High King watched as Edmund walked over to Isabel.

"My dear Isabel," Edmund said, taking her hand and kissing it. He then led her where the others were sitting.

Edmund stopped and pointed to the seat next to Peter. "Please have a seat."

"You don't have to practice your flirting techniques on her, Ed," Peter joked.

He had said the wrong thing. Yes, he had...

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"Obviously not," Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Obviously, you are," Edmund smirked.

"Am not."

"Then let me flirt."

Peter glared at his younger brother. Whatever he would say now would definitely be turned into a joke. "Sit down, Ed."

Edmund winked before going back to his place. In spite of himself, Peter couldn't help but smile. It felt good to see his brother joke, his sisters happy, Caspian healthy and Isabel safe again. Everything felt fine – except for the burden in his chest. And that would not be lifted until…

"What were you saying about more proofs, Susan?" Peter asked.

"Oh, about that. Well, I gave Professor Cornelius one of the arrows Caspian was shot with," Susan said. "The symbol engraved on it is the same as the one that was found on the cloth at the sight of attack: the symbol of Ramrar."

"Ramrar?" Isabel questioned.

"It was a tribe that used to fight for Miraz in return for gifts from the treasury," Peter explained to her quickly. "But once we started ruling, we abolished the tribe."

"It is true then," Lucy said. "The Ramrar is behind these attacks."

"Yes, I'm positive about it." Susan nodded in affirmative. "They had been gathering weapons and arms to fight against us. No one else has the motive to do so but them."

"Not to mention what Lucy had reported once she had returned," Caspian put in. "The details she gave us, regarding those men fit into the description of the people of Ramrar."

"How can you be so sure?" Edmund asked.

"Why don't you just agree with us?" Susan asked exasperatedly.

"I just don't want us to take any action without being completely sure," Edmund retorted. "I'm the Just king, and I don't want anyone to be punished for something they didn't do just because we acted rashly!"

Peter watched as Edmund and Susan argued. He didn't feel like stopping them. He didn't know why, but he felt detached. He wanted to do something, not sit idle and talk… he knew who the culprit was, and he just wanted to go and punish him.

He glanced at Isabel from the corner of his eye.

She seemed to be deep in thought. It was as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it…

Peter turned towards her. "Isabel?" he asked slowly.

She looked at him. "So that is what he meant when he said that." her voice was filled with realization.

"Who are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

Upon hearing the Valiant Queen's voice, Susan and Edmund had grown quiet.

Isabel bit her lip for a second before slowly whispering, "V-Vane."

"Who?" Edmund asked.

"Vane, the man who kidnapped us," Lucy told him.

"What did he say?" Peter asked his wife, his eyes darkening at the mention of the man who was the root of his hatred at the minute.

"He said that you all took away the wealth and status of their tribe," Isabel said, her eyes coming to rest on Peter. "And that he will make _you _pay for it."

"Did he say something else?" Edmund questioned.

Isabel shook her head and looked away.

Peter knew that she was remembering the time when Vane had tried to force himself on her. The memory flooded through Peter's mind and his anger only grew tenfold.

"Vane…" Caspian said thoughtfully. "Tall man, broad, has a scar on his cheek."

"You know him?" Isabel asked.

"I've met him, yes," Caspian replied. "He used to visit my uncle with his brother, Aldous."

"I killed his brother," Peter stated.

"Aldous and Vane Wolfe," Caspian said. "Brothers and the chiefs of the Ramrar tribe. When the tribe was being abolished, I was told that they were killed during the war against Miraz, but it seems to me that that was not the case. They were hiding and plotting their revenge –"

"– and looking for the right time to come out into the open," Peter finished.

"Are you sure about this, Caspian?" Susan asked, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I am," Caspian replied instantly.

"You have your proof, Ed," Susan said.

Edmund was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about the topic. And then -

"I do," Edmund agreed. "Now we can plan our strategy."

"Now that I know that Ramrar is behind this, I have a fair idea of their location," Peter said. "And I plan to march out and attack them before they strike us."

"No," Caspian disagreed. "Why don't we wait for their move first?"

"Why do _all _your ideas revolve around a defensive position, Caspian?" Peter asked. "I cannot sit at my home like a coward, waiting for the people to attack me."

"This is not about cowardice or bravery, Peter."

"No, but this is about what is right and what is wrong." Peter said. "And I know that they are wrong."

"But –"

"No, Caspian," Peter shook his head. "I have a very simple rule: If you're wrong, admit it. And if they are wrong, punish them for it. Justice must be done."

"But they believe that you robbed them of their respect," Isabel cut in. "What did you do?"

"You are their ambassador now?" Peter questioned her, unable to believe that _Isabel _– of all people – would side with them.

"How can you even ask that from me?" Isabel asked, her anger flaring. "I'm just saying that there must be some reason why they think like that."

"Isabel, you were not here when all of this happened," Caspian said. "In this case, I agree with Peter. Do not side with them. We tried to be as kind to them as possible."

"We abolished the tribe, yes, and but there was a general amnesty, where all those who survived the war were forgiven and were allowed to live peacefully," Peter told her. "And many don't know this, but not all of their money was taken from them."

"Yes, that was Peter's idea as well," Edmund nodded. "He let them keep a fair amount of money, and some of their property, even though it was illegally theirs. He said that we could not rob them of everything they had."

"But of course, the incoming of more 'wealth' had stopped once we had banned these 'gifts'" Caspian said. "And so, their status had not remained the same."

"All in all, they had a valid motive of attacking us," concluded Edmund.

"And now, we have a fair reason of attacking them," Peter said. "And I plan to leave as soon as possible. In fact, tomorrow would be great."

Silence.

All eyes were on Peter. Shock, disbelief, anger, worry – all swirled in them.

"_Tomorrow_?" Susan asked incredulously. "But that is so soon. You only just came back."

"Narnia is under attack, Su," Peter said. "And you expect me to sit here and chat with you?"

"Don't go," Susan said. "I've had such a tough week, Peter. I don't want you to go."

"She is right, Peter," Edmund said. "You only just came back. I'll lead the army."

"No!" Peter said. "You will not fight."

"Why not? I'm capable of leading the army."

"I never said you weren't," Peter retorted. "But I want to attack them myself."

"I will go," Caspian volunteered. "I will fight - don't argue Peter, I will go. I'm fine now."

Disagreements soon followed and the discussion became more heated.

"Don't you get it, I have the right to fight them," Peter shouted. "They killed my entire company!"

Silence.

Lucy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Peter said. "The e-entire company… dead."

"This is sad news," Edmund said, lowering his head. "How?"

Memories flashed before Peter's eyes and he shook his head, unable to speak.

"They were outnumbered," Isabel supplied in a low voice.

Peter noted how she had left out the fact that they had sacrificed themselves for Peter. He was thankful for that.

"May I have a word with you, Caspian?" Peter said, standing up.

"What -?" Susan was about to ask, but was silenced when Peter held up a hand.

Caspian looked confused, but obliged nonetheless. The two kings walked out into the balcony of the living room, far enough that the others couldn't hear them.

"Listen to me. The company died because they were outnumbered, yes, but they also died so I could escape with Isabel and Julia," Peter said in a low voice.

Caspian's eyes widened. And so Peter recounted the entire fight, leaving out the part of Isabel and Vane. Once he had finished, Caspian was more than shocked. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Finally:

"I hate Vane."

Peter chuckled. "Me too."

Caspian shook his head. "You should not blame yourself for those deaths."

"And still I do, I cannot help it."

"They are martyrs. All of them."

"Yes, but I want their deaths to be avenged. And I believe that I should be the one to do so."

"You only want to do this because you think you are responsible for this."

"That is part of the reason, yes."

"What is the other part, then?" Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"They killed my men mercilessly. They tried to kill you. They kidnapped Lucy, Isabel and Julia. Isn't that reason enough?"

"I have the same reasons too," Caspian shrugged. "I don't see why you should be the one to go."

"They killed my company."

"You already told me that, Peter," Caspian said. "If you don't mind me saying, then I would like to mention that have noticed a strange flame of anger and hatred in your eyes ever since you returned. And I refuse to believe that this was the only reason behind it. What happened, Peter?"

Peter was slightly annoyed at Caspian's ability of noticing things he shouldn't.

"I just want to fight," Peter said.

"So do I."

"Look, Caspian," Peter said. "Let's just say that I have a few things to settle with Vane."

"So do I," Caspian folded his arms. "He was the one who shot me."

"You don't get it," the High King shook his head. "My reasons are more solid. And I want you to support me."

"I cannot support you until I know your reasons."

"_Dammit_, Caspian!" Peter whispered, frustrated. "Agree with me for once."

"Vane tried to _kill _me."

"And he tried to force himself on _my _wife, I think my reason is better than yours!" Peter said in a hushed tone.

Caspian's mouth fell open. His eyes widened. "He _what_?"

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes," he explained. "When I went to rescue Isabel, I found Vane trying to – to…" he shook his head, unable to continue due to the anger coursing through his veins.

"Did he…?" Caspian trailed off.

"No."

"He should be killed for that!" Caspian exclaimed, his eyes filled with anger as he looked at Isabel through the window.

"Aye," Peter agreed, following Caspian's gaze.

The four were busy in a conversation. Isabel was looking at Edmund as he spoke. A small smile graced her face, and there was a strange aura of relief around her. She looked as if she was home.

"So you see I want to go and fight," Peter spoke, turning towards Caspian. "And I want you to help me convince others."

Caspian looked back at Peter.

"You have _no _idea of what I'm feeling at the moment," Peter said. "Please, let me go into the battle, and you stay here with the others. Edmund is tired, it is obvious. Stay here and take care of everything."

Caspian looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you," Peter smiled.

"Just kill him for what he did to Isabel," Caspian replied.

"I will," Peter promised.

With that, the two kings walked back to the others.

"Now that your private meeting is over," Susan said, looking at them. "Please enlighten us with what you two were talking about."

"I was telling Caspian that I will fight," Peter said, taking his seat.

"And I agree with him," Caspian said.

"You do?" Edmund asked. "Why?"

Caspian glanced at Peter and then at Isabel. "The reasons are not yours to know, Edmund, but believe me when I say this that they are justified ones. Let Peter go into the battle."

Peter felt a rush of gratefulness towards Caspian.

"I cannot believe you would side with him!" Susan said standing up, glaring daggers at Caspian. "How can you allow him to go into battle?"

"The High King does not need my _permission _to go," Caspian retorted. "He has made up his mind."

"And you are supporting him," Susan accused.

"Because he is doing the right thing."

"You're wrong," Susan shouted. "You're putting him in danger."

"Peter has fought wars before, Susan."

"You don't care if he dies or not!" Susan said. "He is not _your _brother, and you have no right in supporting him!"

"Why not?" Caspian stood up angrily.

"You have no right whatsoever in making decisions that would affect us because you're _not _a part of this family!"

Lucy gasped as did Isabel.

"Su!" Edmund exclaimed, horrified.

And Peter's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Caspian was a part of their family. He had earned his place over the last few years and they had happily given him a place. Susan was the one who used to encourage the fact that the Pevensies should open up to him, and now, here she was shouting these harsh words…

The High King looked at Caspian.

The hurt was obvious on Caspian's face. Susan's words had pierced him, there was no doubt about that. He stood there, frozen like a statue, for a few moments, before opening his mouth and saying in a deadly controlled voice, "You are no one to decide that."

A moment of silence passed where Susan and Caspian glared at each other.

"And family or not," Caspian continued after taking a deep breath, "Peter wants to fight, his reasons are valid. He wants my support in the decision and as the _King of Narnia_, I give it to him."

That silenced Susan, although the Gentle Queen kept on staring at Caspian, her expression unreadable.

Peter knew his sister very well. He knew that Susan was such a loving person that she would not say such things without a reason.

"What happened?" Peter asked her.

"Nothing happened, Peter!" Susan snapped, all her anger, all her frustration breaking loose. "Caspian almost died, Lucy and Isabel were attacked, you had to go away and fight. Everything is perfectly alright."

"It is over now," Peter sighed.

"Yes, thank goodness," Susan replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "And now, you want to go into another battle."

"It is necessary."

"No, it isn't," she replied, her voice shaking as her eyes filled with tears. "Send someone else, don't go."

"I have to."

"Go later then!"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn, Peter? You make your decisions and you follow them, you never care about how we feel about it," Susan burst out. "Why don't you think about someone else for once in your life?"

"I've been doing that for years now, Susan."

"No, you haven't!" Susan cried. "You just do what you want because you're the High King."

"I do not." Peter said, struggling to keep his voice even. He didn't want to fight, but Susan was angering him to no ends. "Whatever I do, I do you're the betterment of you all, and for Narnia. Have you forgotten all that I have done for you all in your rage?"

"That's right, go on about your _sacrifices _for us, Peter!" Susan scoffed. "Go on about how you have risked your life for us. Go on about how you never cared for your happiness. Taunt us about your _arranged _marriage and about how you never lived for yourself."

"I _will_, because all of it is true." Peter said. A pause, "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't want you to go."

"You cannot stop me from going," he said in a voice that left no room for argument. "I will leave tomorrow."

A tear ran down Susan's cheek. "You just want everyone to praise you all the time, you just want us to worry about you all the time, don't you?"

Peter stood up and walked over to Susan. "You're just being stupid," he declared.

"Well I cannot help it. You're the only _intelligent _one in the whole of Narnia, your majesty, you may do what ever you want."

"Susan –"

"Shut up, Peter!" Susan shouted. "Go, leave and fight. I don't care."

"I will," Peter's anger flared. "I was never asking you, anyways, I was telling you."

"As you wish, _your majesty_!" Susan spat and pushed Peter away, running out of the room.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Caspian watched as Susan ran out of the room. His heart ached to see her crying. He didn't know why she was acting like this.

He looked back at the others. Isabel seemed too shocked to react. Edmund was shaking his head sadly. Lucy was telling Peter to sit down. And the High King was standing in the centre, shaking with fury.

"I-I'll go and…" Caspian volunteered. "And talk to her."

With that he rushed out of the room and after the woman he loved.

Susan was running down the corridor, her pink dress floating around her.

"Susan!" he called.

Susan kept on running, not turning to look back.

"Susan, wait!"

She turned around the corner.

He followed her.

"Stop, my queen, please!"

And she did.

She turned around abruptly. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet.

"_What_?" she asked harshly.

He stopped. He didn't know what to say. "Ummm… Susan…" he trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I-I… come back. We can t-talk about what just happened."

"No," she said, turning away from it. "Stop following me."

"I will not," he said, moving towards her. "Why are you so angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you should."

"I don't want your advice." She looked back at him.

"Susan, please –" he stopped.

"Go away, Caspian," Susan said. "I don't want to talk to you."

Her words hurt him – bad. They pierced his already broken heart and he cursed himself for coming after her.

"Is this because of what happened?" he asked.

She didn't reply.

"Or is it because you are genuinely mad at your brother?"

The Gentle Queen remained quiet.

"Walking away is no solution," he told her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried. "Please."

She paused for a moment, then:

"Don't follow me," Susan said, starting to walk away. "I wish to be alone for some time."

Caspian remained where he was. Susan needed some time to sort out her thoughts, that much he could tell, and even though he was not much happy with it, he respected her need to be alone.

With a sigh, he walked back towards the living room.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

It was late night and the five were sitting in the living room, talking about different things. A couple of hours had passed since Susan had left, leaving behind an angry Peter.

_What is her problem?_ He thought furiously. _Why was she overreacting?_

And how dare she call him stubborn?

Alright, he was stubborn. But he was selfless when it came to his family.

How could she say that he didn't care for all of them?

His fight with Susan had left him shaken and angry. Not to mention another pain to add to his already huge pile. He hated fighting with his siblings. And now Susan had left, crying, because of him.

But just as she had said, he was too stubborn. He will not go and talk to her. At least not now.

_Let her come to her senses first,_ he decided. _I don't want another quarrel with her._

Once Caspian had returned, the kings had drawn up a general strategy. A plan to attack, the strength of the force, the food, things like that…

Lucy said a few things here and there, but instead talked to Isabel about less important things. After some time, the two queens had gone quiet, listening to the kings' planning.

"So much has happened," Caspian sighed.

Peter nodded.

"How could Aslan let this happen?" Edmund asked.

"He has his reasons," Lucy replied. "He always does."

Peter smiled. Lucy's faith on Aslan never changed. There were times when Peter had been angry at the Great Lion, and blamed all the wrong things on him, but Lucy always loved him and believed in him.

The High King was interrupted out of his thoughts when he felt something weigh down on his shoulder. He looked down to find himself staring at Isabel's auburn hair. She had fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

Peter's eyes widened in shock and he looked up to find the others looking at him.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Edmund smirked.

Peter could feel his ears getting red from embarrassment.

"You two have returned after such a long and tough journey, and we have spent the entire day talking to you," Caspian smiled, coming to Peter's rescue. "You must rest."

"It is quite rude of us," Lucy admitted with an apologetic face. "Go to your room, Peter, and have a good night's sleep."

"Should we wake her?" Caspian asked, pointing towards Isabel. "She seems so peaceful."

Peter looked at his wife. What Caspian had said was true. Isabel looked at peace, her eyes closed, and a small smile on her face.

"No," Peter said, carefully standing up so as not to move her. "I have a solution."

And then he slowly picked her up in his arms.

"Sweet!" Edmund whistled.

"Shut up, Ed!" Peter mumbled and then after wishing others a good night, walked out of the room towards his chambers.

The High King smiled when Isabel mumbled something in her sleep and rested her head on his chest. His heart started beating faster than normal, and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her so close to him. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he was… and this was wrong.

He was not supposed to feel this way about her. He had no feelings for her. And neither did she, for that matter. And yet, so much had changed in the past few days. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was…

Peter entered the room, kicking the door close behind him, and walked over to the bed. He carefully lowered Isabel, resting her head on the soft pillow, and pulled the covers over her.

The High King reached out his hand and brushed her locks away from her face. He kept on staring at Isabel's face for some time, taking in her beautiful features. Without thinking what he was doing, he tenderly traced her cheek with the tip of his finger, feeling her soft skin.

Isabel smiled in her sleep.

_What a beautiful smile_, he thought, as his finger moved from her cheek and down to her throat. He fingered the bite mark. A wave of anger washed through him and he promised to make Vane pay for it. His finger continued to roam to her neck and then moved upwards, to her jaw line and it paused as it reached her pink lips. Mesmerized by her beauty, Peter softly traced her lower lip and a soft sigh escaped from her mouth.

Peter blinked, coming back to reality. He pulled his finger away at the speed of lightning.

What was he doing?

Everything in his mind was jumbled up.

Isabel, slaughter, Susan, fight, Isabel, bloodshed, Vane, Isabel, his family, Isabel…

_Isabel._

_Beautiful, intelligent, Isabel_…

He quickly shook his head – and his thoughts – and straightened up, walking into the wash chambers to get ready to sleep.

He was going mad…

* * *

**Like I said, I hate it!**

**Oh well, do tell me what you think about it... I will be waiting!**

**Until next time, take care! :D**

** REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey, My wonderful Readers! First of All, I wanna say: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" May 2011 be filled with lots of happiness and blessings! :)**

**Now, Here it is... the next chapter, And I'm pretty happy with it. I had no idea about how to write it, but when I did, I think it came out pretty well! However, my opinion does not matter, your do. So please review this chapter!**

**Speaking of reviews. OMGGGGG! More than 400 Reviews? I cannot believe it!**

**And speaking of reviews, did I ever mention that my reviewers are AWSOME? Well, you all are!**

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to me. Isabel and other OCs do.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 30 – COME BACK TO ME**

**.**

Peter his eyes and blinked a few times. Groggily, he propped himself on his elbows and looked around. The room was empty, and the curtains had been moved to let the sunlight in. The sun was shinning brightly outside the window and birds were chirping. It seemed like a good morning… or was it?

He did not know.

Today, he would leave for battle. Peter was both excited and nervous. He was happy that he would go and fight against those who wish to harm Narnia, but he was sad that he would have to leave the palace and his family behind. His anger at Vane fueled him, but the fact that his family would be worried about him disturbed him. He wanted everyone to be happy and content and at peace.

The door to the wash chambers opened and Isabel stepped out, wearing a blue dress that fell to her feet.

"Good morning!" she said, smiling, although Peter could sense a strain in her voice. "I hope you slept well."

"I've had better nights, but oh well," Peter shrugged. "Good morning."

"You missed the breakfast," Isabel told him, standing in front of the mirror.

"I did?"

"Yes, you were fast asleep and I did not want to wake you."

"Oh…"

"But you should get ready," she said, combing her hair. "And go to the dinning hall. Eat something before you go to your meeting with Caspian and Edmund about the w-war."

"I think I'll skip the breakfast." Peter said.

Isabel glanced at him disapprovingly through the mirror. "No, that's not right."

"I'm not hungry," he shrugged.

"But –"

"Isabel," he sighed and looked at her. "I'm not in the mood for arguing today."

Isabel looked at him for sometime, her eyes a blend of many emotions: pleading, worry, and _hesitance_?

"Is there something you wish to say to me?" he asked.

She slowly bit her lip. "No," she shook her head.

"Sure?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I promised to go for a walk with Lucy. I'll… see you later then."

He nodded.

Isabel opened the door of their chambers and was about to step out when she stopped and turned.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?" he asked absently.

"No one has seen or talked to Susan since last night." Isabel informed him.

Peter stared at his wife.

"You should talk to her," she suggested.

"... I know," he said.

"And Peter, don't be hard on her," Isabel said. "She is going through a tough time."

"What tough time?" Peter asked.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Peter remained quiet.

"She is disturbed, Peter," Isabel said softly. "And she needs you at the minute."

He nodded. "I'll talk to her after the meeting."

"Good," Isabe said. "And make sure she eats something. Did I mention she didn't have breakfast either? _Honestly_, the whole lot of you is so stubborn… and you called me hardheaded."

"Was I wrong?" he asked.

She only smiled and walked out of the room.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

Peter knocked the door of Susan's room and patiently stood, waiting for her to open the door. The meeting had finished about ten minutes ago, and Peter had come to talk to Susan. Even though he was still angry at Susan's behavior from last night, he wanted to talk to his sister and ensure that she was alright before he left… which would be in another couple of hours, if all went according to plan.

He knocked again.

"Just a minute," Susan's voice came from the other side of the door, and it was followed by footsteps.

The door pulled open and Susan stood in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Peter.

The High King quickly covered his head with his arms, shielding himself from the attack.

"What?" Susan asked, confused at Peter's sudden defensive position.

"Weren't you going to hit me?" Peter asked, straightening up.

"No," Susan chuckled. "But now that you mention it, it does seem like an interesting idea."

Peter frowned at Susan's expression. "What –?"

"Peter. Pevensie. You. Are. An. Idiot. And. I'm. Not. Talking. To_. You!_" Susan cried, punching her brother with each word.

"Ow! Su! That hurt!" Peter gasped, rubbing his stomach where her last punch had landed.

"Good," she said, satisfied, walking back into the room, and to her balcony.

"Hey, wait!" Peter said, coming to stand next to her. A pause, "How are you?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm angry at you."

"What did I do?"

"You're leaving."

Peter sighed. "You're acting like a little child. I _have_ to go."

"No, you _want_ to go and that is the problem," Susan argued. "You could send anyone else to lead the army, but you're going yourself."

"I cannot send someone else," Peter said. "These people cannot be taken lightly. They're stronger and more dangerous than you think. I've seen that."

"You're putting yourself in danger, Peter."

Peter smiled, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "And you don't like that."

"Not one bit."

"I'll be fine."

Susan looked at him for a moment. "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For my behavior last night," Susan said. "I reacted in a way I shouldn't have and for that I apologize."

"It's alright," Peter smiled.

"I just spent such a long time, worrying about everyone. I barely ate. I barely slept. I spent all my time crying and freaking out," Susan said. "And when you and Isabel came back, I thought that things will return back to normal. But that didn't happen. You announced that you will go and fight the battle, so soon. And I just…"

She trailed off, searching for the right words, before continuing, "I just _couldn't _take it anymore. The thought of spending so much time with you away fighting scared me and…"

"It's ok, Su," Peter nudged her lightly. "It happens."

"Yes it does," Susan sighed. "I guess we all have our 'bursting out' times, don't we?"

"We do."

The two remained quiet for sometime.

"What now?" Susan asked slowly.

"I leave," Peter replied. "And please don't ask me to stay. I won't be able to do that."

"…I won't ask you to stay," Susan said, the reluctance clear in her voice.

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," Peter grinned. "But do it anyway."

"What are the reasons that convinced Caspian to side with you?"

Peter's face hardened. "I…" he sighed. "They're strong enough."

"I guessed that much."

"Susan, those are bitter memories," Peter said. "I don't want to recall them and I don't want to lie to you, so please, let us drop this subject."

Susan glared at him. "You told Caspian."

"Because his vote counted the most," Peter explained. "Lucy and Edmund were satisfied when they heard Caspian say that it was alright for me to go."

"You can be such a politician at times!"

"Don't say that, please."

Susan smiled. "It's the truth."

"No it's not," Peter shook his head. "Are you angry with me?"

"…No, I guess not." Susan said. "Are you?"

"All is forgiven, dear sister."

Susan smiled. A moment later, "There is so much I wanted to talk to you about," She said.

"Like what?"

She looked at him. "Different things."

"You can tell me now."

"Maybe, once you've returned, I will."

Peter nodded. "Don't tell Edmund I said this, he will make fun of me," he said. "But if you feel like talking to anyone while I'm gone, go to Isabel. She's a great person to talk to."

"No," Susan said flatly.

"Pardon?" Peter asked.

"She already has _people _who talk to her."

"What are you talking about?" Peter was confused.

"Never mind."

"But –"

"Let it go, Peter."

"… If you say so."

Few more minutes of silence passed.

"I guess I should go now," Peter said. "You will come to see me off, won't you?"

"I will."

"Susan," Peter said. "Eat something."

"I will."

"And, Su."

"Yes?"

"I know you said all that because you were disturbed, but you hurt Caspian a lot yesterday."

Susan looked up straight into Peter's eyes.

"I'm the one who has the most arguments with him, and yet I consider him a part of this family," Peter continued. "And he is such a good friend of yours. I still can't believe that you would say such harsh things to him."

"I know," Susan said, lowering her head. "I just… couldn't control my anger."

"I understand," Peter said, cupping his sister's cheek and making her look into his eyes. "But I want you to apologize to him. He is a part of our family, Su, and he has every right to interfere in our lives."

"I know."

"I know that you cherish him as a dear friend. You two have always got along _so _well, Susan, you two care for each other so much," Peter held her by her shoulders. "Please don't let silly things, like something that you two said to each other in your anger, spoil your beautiful friendship."

Susan looked at him. Peter thought he saw an urge to spill her heart in her eyes, but she remained quiet and nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'll apologize."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"How could I be not?" she asked, smiling. "I have such a wonderful big brother."

"I know."

"Did someone ever tell you that you are extremely hardheaded, Peter?" Susan asked, grinning.

Peter blinked. This was exactly what he had said to Isabel. He blankly shook his head.

"Well, I just did, and you better do something about it," Susan smiled.

"I'm not hardheaded," he retorted. "I'm just too good!"

Susan laughed.

"I'll see you soon," Peter said.

Susan nodded and hugged him tightly.

Peter happily returned the hug before leaving her room, happy that he had decided to talk to his sister.

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

The High King's happy mood due to talking to his sister vanished as soon as he stepped back into his quarters. There, on the bed, lay his armor and his weapons.

The time to leave was nearing.

The time when he would march out for revenge and for justice was coming close.

And his nerves were tingling with anticipation. This happened before every war and yet he couldn't get used to the sensation.

Closing the door, he walked forward, picking up his black leather pants and his burgundy shirt. He took off the clothes he was wearing and put them on. After that, he picked up his leather jerkin. He had decided to have his chainmail and his chest plate packed, it would be too heavy to wear and move.

The door to his room opened and Isabel walked in. She stopped, looking at him and then at the things on the bed and then back into his eyes.

Their eyes were locked with each others. No word was needed. Or perhaps, they didn't know what to say…

A minute passed, or perhaps a century did. And then she walked forward, stopping right in front of him. Slowly, she took the jerkin from his hands.

"Let me," she said slowly.

"You don't have t–"

"Let me," she repeated.

He nodded, and then bowed a little.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Isabel slipped the jerkin over his head, helping him get into it, and then buckled it. Her hands smoothed the wrinkles and then came to rest on his chest.

"When do you leave?" she asked quietly.

"Soon," he replied. "Will you come to see me off?"

"… No."

"Why?"

"… I'm not strong enough."

He remained quiet.

She turned and picked up his bracers next, putting them on his outstretched arms one by one.

"Don't go," she whispered so low that he thought he had imagined it.

But he hadn't. And he knew what she meant by those two words.

"Isabel," he groaned.

"Don't –" she began to say as she tightened the cords of the bracers.

"_Don't _say that," he cut her off.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with nothing but worry. He could detect slight wetness in them.

"You promised," he reminded her. "You promised you will let me go. This is why I came back with you. You _promised_."

"... I promised." She nodded. "Forgive me, I'll not stop you."

"Good. Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I fear that if you asked me to stay, I _might _abandon my plans."

"You will?"

"I might," he replied, begging her to understand. "Please don't weaken me."

She looked at him for a long time. "I won't."

Isabel picked up greaves next and was about to kneel down when Peter stopped her.

"I can do this by my self." he said.

"Let me."

"This is not right... you sitting at my feet."

"I want to," was all she said before sitting on her knees and placing them on his lower legs.

He stood quietly, looking down at her.

"You will take care of yourself, won't you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And eat your food?"

"Hmm-Hmm." He nodded again.

"Sleep too."

"I will."

She placed his boots in front of him and helped him put them on.

"I can do that," he protested.

"_Let _me," was all she said.

A moment of silence passed in which Isabel quietly zipped his boot, and he kept on looking at her.

"Don't act rashly, please." She said.

"I won't," he promised.

"Try not to get hurt."

He smiled a little, even though she couldn't see it.

Isabel stood up, capturing his blue eyes with her forest-brown ones.

"I want you to promise me something." She said. "I want you to promise that you will come back to me."

He looked at her. His throat was tight. How could he promise her something like that?

"Please," she begged, her eyes pleading.

And he knew that he would do anything to come back to her. He had to, why, he did not know… but he had to. He just _had _to.

"I promise that I will come back to you," he finally said.

"Alive and well." She said.

"Alive and well," he repeated.

Satisfied, she picked up his belt next.

"Do you remember, that night in the forest," Isabel spoke up, "when you asked me how I would feel if someone told me about your d-death, if I came to know that I would never see you again?"

"I remember."

"And then you had said that we do not share the love that normal married couples do."

Peter nodded.

"I agree to that," Isabel said. "Our relationship is different."

"It is." Peter stated. Even to him, it sounded more like a question.

"But…" Isabel trailed off as she picked up Rhindon and admired it for a moment or two.

"But?" Peter asked.

"But, I have come to consider you as an important part of my life," Isabel said, attaching the sword to his belt. "You are a _dear _friend to me, Peter, and I can see no light in my life without you."

Peter smiled slightly.

"Don't let this go to your head!" she warned, glancing up at him.

He chuckled. "I won't."

"I even shudder to imagine what I would feel if I was told that I would never see you again," Isabel continued, straightening up. "I have lost so much in my life, and I do not want to lose you now."

Peter lost himself in those beautiful eyes, in that mesmerizing voice and in those touching words.

"Don't make me go through the pain of losing you, Peter," Isabel whispered. "I _won't _be able to bear it."

"I- I…" He didn't know what to say.

She leaned forward, making him hold his breath. And then, Isabel softly kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin for a greater time than necessary. Peter closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his skin, and breathing in her scent which reminded him of roses and lavender.

Slowly she pulled away, moving her lips closer to his ears. "Come back to me, Peter."

"I will come back to you," he found himself saying.

Someone coughed.

Peter looked up to find Caspian standing at the door. Isabel quickly stepped away from him, her cheeks on fire.

Peter wanted to kick Caspian at the moment, and yet a part of him enjoyed the sight of Isabel's rosy cheeks. She looked so pretty when she blushed. Another part was busy trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I… I could come later if y-you want," Caspian offered.

"No," Peter said. "It's alright." Even though it was not. Or was it? He didn't know.

"I was leaving anyway." Isabel mumbled and quickly walked out of the room.

Peter stared at Isabel as she ran out of the room. He wished he could run after her, stop her and… he didn't know, just _be _with her. That was all he wanted at the minute. But that was not possible. He had to go to a war…

The High King looked back at the king who had interrupted his precious moment.

Caspian looked at the door where Isabel had left and then back at Peter, his eyebrows raised.

"It's not what you think," Peter mumbled, motioning him to come in.

"What am I thinking?" Caspian asked, walking over to him.

"Shut up, Caspian!"

"But I didn't even say anything!"

"Then don't."

"Alright, alright," Caspian said, raising his hands as if in surrender. "I saw nothing."

"It _was_ nothing," Peter clarified.

"Sure, sure," Caspian didn't believe a word of it. Upon seeing the High King's deadly glare, he said a quick 'sorry'.

"Do this world a favor," Peter told him, "And stay away from Ed. He ruins good people."

Caspian chuckled but then got serious. "All the arrangements have been made."

Peter got serious too, all previous emotions he was feeling forgotten, and nodded. "Good."

"And there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about," Caspian said.

"I'm listening."

**[][][][] [][][][] [][][][]**

The horns were blowing. The army was ready to leave. The High King's white stallion was waiting for him in the courtyard.

It was time to go.

Many friends gathered to watch the High King and his army go. Peter said his goodbyes to all.

"My king!" Julia cried when she saw him.

He scooped the little girl into his arms. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled, holding out a small bunch of flowers to him. "This is for you, I picked them myself."

"Thank you," he smiled, taking the flowers from her hand.

"Thank you so much, my king," Wilona, Julia's mother, said as she took Julia from the High King. Her eyes were wet. "For bringing back my daughter safely."

"It was my duty, my lady," he said. "You don't have to thank me for it."

"May all that is good, be with you, High king."

Peter nodded his thanks and walked towards his family, who were standing on the other side of the courtyard.

"Time to go, I believe," he said, standing in front of his sisters. "Don't cry," he told the Gentle Queen when he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Take care, Peter," Susan said, hugging him tightly.

He nodded.

"Come back to us," she said.

"As soon as possible," he smiled, letting go of her and turning towards Lucy.

"You'll miss my birthday," she said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping it. "I wish–"

And Lucy wrapped her arms around him. "Be careful, please."

"I will be."

"And write to us," Lucy sniffed.

"Whenever I get the chance," he promised.

He pulled away and kissed her on her brow, doing the same to Susan.

"Try not to kill Edmund while I'm gone," he told them, earning a laugh from his sisters.

The High King then turned towards his brother. "And _you _try not to annoy your sisters," he told Edmund. "Be a nice, caring brother."

"That will be no fun," Edmund pouted, as he gave Peter a one-armed hug. "So I won't be able to promise you that."

Peter chuckled. "Take care of them."

Edmund nodded.

"You'll have to manage all the matters now." Peter said to Caspian.

"I'll have lots of help," Caspian smiled, looking back at Peter's siblings.

"Aye," Peter nodded, clasping his hand with Caspian's. "And take care of the girls… and of the annoying Just king."

"Hey!" Edmund protested.

"I will," Caspian chuckled.

"Well," Peter smiled. "I should go then."

"Wait," Lucy said, looking around. "Where's Isabel? Why isn't she here to say goodbye?"

"… It's no problem," Peter said.

"It _is_," Susan said. "She should be here. What will the others say, that the High Kings _wife _was not there to see him off when he left for battle?"

"I don't care."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

Susan looked at Edmund. "Call her."

"Susan," Peter shook his head. "Leave it. Please."

The Gentle Queen looked like she wanted to argue, but she closed her mouth.

Peter walked towards his horse, petting it gently and then getting on it. He looked back at his family and raised his hand in goodbye.

He could see his sisters crying, and Edmund and Caspian smiling as they waved back at him. He was about to turn back, his heart wishing to talk to Isabel. Or just sit in silence with her. That was comforting as well.

Sighing, he glanced one last time at his family, only to find the four of them looking upwards. And he didn't know what made him do it, but instead of marching away, he followed their gaze and he was glad that he did.

There, on the balcony, stood Isabel, her wavy hair swishing due to the breeze. She was looking at him, her eyes filled with tears.

He stared at her, his face twisting into a smile.

And she returned the smile as she waved him goodbye.

Murmurs went all over the place, and people began commenting on why she was not down here. Some _'awwed' _at the couple, some expressed their sympathy that they were going to be parted… talks, gossip, rumors… but Peter couldn't care less about them at the moment.

_She came!_

And that was all that mattered.

He knew of her fears of letting him go. He knew of her worries. And he had not expected her to come. And yet she had, even if it was at the high balcony.

_'Come back to me,'_ she mouthed.

He nodded and her smile widened.

Some more murmurs went through the crowd, wonders and guesses of the exchange between the couple. Some things never change! It had always been a habit of others to get involved in things they shouldn't. A part of Peter's mind vaguely noticed that none of the guesses of those around him were even close.

Peter raised her hand in farewell to her, then to her family, and then to everyone else. With a last glance at his wife, the High King spurred his horse forward, and galloped out of the huge gates of the Palace, his army forming ranks behind him and following him into the woods.

* * *

**Da-Da-Dummmm! Peter is gone. Awww...**

**Well, tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll be waiting.**

**Thanks and till next time.**

**vvvvvvvv**  
**vvvvv**  
**v**


	32. Author's Note

**Hey my wonderful readers**!

First of all, I want to thank you all for the response to this story. Really, you all are amazing! =D

Next, I want to apologize that this is not a chapter but an author's note. I hate it when this happens so I know how you all are feeling. But trust me when I say this, this is important.

Ok, so you see, I had drawn an outline of how I want to carry this story. But then something happened: I watched the third Narnia movie. Grrr! And that just messed up my mind and now I'm confused. So, I thought, why not ask you all to help me get rid of this confusion?

Now, here are a few things I'd like to ask:

Firstly, Should I include the story of 'voyage of the dawn treader' in my story? Obviously, it will be different than the movie (and totally different from the books, since I've not read them) but hey, it's a fanfiction right? Would you like to read VODT in Fate or Destiny (I'll have to change a few things in the plot I had laid out for upcoming chapters and fix the important ideas somewhere in VODT, but oh, well…), or would you like me to just continue with the story that I was writing and forget that VODT even existed?

Secondly, I was wondering that I have written like 30, 31 chapters. And if I decide to include VODT, a lot more chapters will be coming. And even if I do not include VODT in this story, a lot more chapters would still be coming. So I wanted to ask you all if I continue my story in a sequel? Or would you prefer one, long story 'Fate or Destiny?'

Lastly, if you want me to write a sequel, what should I name it? Seriously, I suck at naming things… and I'd want your help with it. Help me come up with a name that is close to 'Fate or Destiny'. If I do not write a sequel… well, there will be no need of it!

There.

**Now please, answer ALL of these questions in a review**.

I have written the next chapter. And I will post it soon, based on your reviews. I might have to make a few, small changes to it, based on your answers so please submit your review in a couple of days.

This would mean a lot.

Hoping to hear from you.

See you in the next chapter (based on your reviews)

Take care,  
Ennarre.

**P.S. I will be following a 'majority is authority' rule so REVIEW AND ANSWER! REVIEW AND ANSWER! REVIEW AND ANSWER! REVIEW AND ANSWER!**

**vvvvvv  
vvvvv  
vvv  
v**


	33. Chapter 31

**Ok, people! Thank you soooo much for your opinions! They helped me so much and now I know where to take this story. **

**I'll be continuing 'Fate Or Destiny' like I had planned ****before ****watching VODT. And I'll finish Fate Or Destiny in one part. It will be no use dividing it into two, although it seemed like a good idea to me.  
VODT will not be included here. Maybe, in the future, I'll write it as a sequel to this story, though, I'm sure my version of VODT would include Peter and Isabel and Susan... and some more adventures... and I'll have to do something about Lilliandil... but oh, well, I'm not even sure if I'll write it or not... it'll depend on my mood once I'm done with Fate Or Destiny.**

**So, here is the next chapter and thank you once again for your amazing reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia.

* * *

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 31 – FORGIVE ME**

**.**

Gone.

Peter was gone and Susan felt so alone. She stared outside the window and sighed in frustration. It had only been a day. _A day_! Just one, small, tiny, boring day since Peter had left and she desperately wanted to talk to someone. She should have talked to him while she had the chance but _no_, she had to act like a caring, sweet sister and not tell him about her problems.

She sighed again.

Of course she wouldn't have talked to him at that time. He was about to leave and he was under so much pressure already. Burdening him with her problems wouldn't have been the wisest thing to do. Besides, she didn't even know _why _she wanted to talk to Peter. Or _what _she wanted to talk to him about.

_Well, there's the fact that I'm worried about him and others and Narnia_, he mind supplied. _And then there's the incident that –_

She stopped her mind from even going there.

No.

She will not think about that.

And she couldn't have talked to Peter about that. Peter would have murdered Caspian for what he did.

_Caspian…_

No.

She would not think of him either. She was already so disturbed. Thinking of him would have eased her thought some time ago, but not anymore. All she needed at the moment was peace, not another topic to wonder or worry about. No, she would not think about Caspian.

'_You hurt Caspian a lot yesterday'_

Peter's words echoed through her mind again.

She ignored them.

'_He is such a good friend of yours'_

_Shut up, Peter!_ Susan thought furiously. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to tune out her brother's voice.

'_Please don't let silly things spoil your beautiful friendship'_

She didn't get it. Peter was gone but his voice wouldn't leave. It would only remind her that he was gone and make her miss her brother even more. And what was even more annoying: the voice constantly reminded her that she had hurt Caspian.

_Caspian…_

There goes the name again.

Why did he have to come up in her every thought?

Every time she would promise herself that she would not think about him, he would come in there, calling to her with his friendly voice, or haunting her dreams with his handsome face. It was annoying, really.

And then, she had hurt him by saying things she hadn't wanted to. And she knew that she had to apologize to him. But she didn't know how to. She hadn't even spoken to him since…

_Don't go there_, she warned herself.

The Gentle Queen never lost it and this was another reason which was the source of her anger. She liked things under control and when they were not, she would know how to handle them but now…

Everything was falling apart. And she didn't know what to do. It was so… _maddening_ and _depressing_ and _painful_ at the same time that she thought that she would explode.

What was she thinking about again?

Susan felt like screaming – out loud. But pushing away that desire, the Gentle Queen took a deep breath to calm herself.

She would just go to Caspian, apologize for her behavior and walk away. She didn't want to face him at the moment but the guilt wouldn't let her sit in peace.

_Fine, let's get it done with._

With that thought, the Gentle Queen marched out of her room to look for King Caspian.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Caspian sipped his tea, and looked at Isabel who was sitting across from him. The young woman was looking at nothing in particular, and she seemed lost.

"Your tea will get cold," Caspian commented, pointing towards the cup she was holding in her hands.

"Wha-?" Isabel asked, looking at him then at her tea. "It's fine."

Caspian decided to remain quiet. Isabel was not used to the feeling when someone from the family was gone out to fight.

_And besides,_ his mind supplied. _Peter is her husband. _

She'll be fine in a couple of days, at least he hoped so.

"Good evening." A controlled voice said.

Caspian turned to see the Gentle Queen walking over gracefully towards them. He had not seen her much since Peter left.

"'Evening, Susan," Isabel greeted. "Would you like to join us and have some tea, perhaps?"

"No thank you," the Gentle Queen replied. Her eyes travelled from Isabel to Caspian and then back at Isabel. "Do you mind excusing us for a bit?"

"N-No," Isabel began, glancing at Caspian from the corner of her eyes. "Of course not."

With that, Isabel stood up and walked out of the living room, her cup of tea in her hands. Once she was gone, Susan quietly walked forward and took the seat she had been occupying, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Caspian wondered why Susan was here. Was she here to talk about some work? Or was she here to talk about _that _night?

The king waited in anticipation for her to speak, but she remained quiet.

Maybe she had just come to sit in peace and quiet… But that would not explain why she told Isabel to leave.

Caspian inwardly shrugged. Whatever it was, he would find out soon enough. He took another sip of his tea.

"My King."

He was not accustomed to hearing _this _voice say _these _particular words. Maybe that was the reason for his slow reaction. Caspian looked up, realizing that the beautiful queen sitting before him had addressed him in such a formal way. And the ache that he had been trying to lock away deep within himself returned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have come here to apologize," Susan said monotonously, "For saying all that I did that night. It was wrong of me to say that you're not a part of this family and for that I beg for your forgiveness."

The ache stopped.

And it was replaced by anger – blaring, _hot _anger.

_How dare she?_

How dare she break his heart, undo their friendship, hurt him, say _those _things and then apologize?

Just like that?

Just like that.

He knew that she felt guilty. He knew that she was sincerely sorry – it was clear in her eyes. But how could he just forgive her after what she had said to him? Her cruel words were still echoing inside his head:

_"He is not your brother, and you have no right in supporting him!"_

He took a deep breath, praying for these words to vanish from his memory.

_"You have no right whatsoever in making decisions that would affect us because you're not a part of this family!"_

"You shouldn't have said those things," Caspian stated.

"I know," she said, "But I was disturbed at that time and when you supported Peter and–"

"– you thought it would be right to kick me out of the family," Caspian finished, raising his eyebrow.

"I… No, that is not what I meant," Susan said.

"Then, pray tell, what had you meant, _my queen_?"

At this Susan looked at him. He thought he saw a flash of pain on her face before she masked it away. He waited for her reply but it did not come.

How could it come?

There was no reply. Nothing she would say could justify how she had treated him.

With a snort, he looked away.

"Sometimes, you just lose it," Susan sighed. "I did and I regret it."

Caspian didn't look back at her, but he could hear the pain and grief in her voice that she was continuously trying to hide. This angered him more. Before... Before, she would have easily spilled out her heart to him, and told him about her problems and worries but now... now she was trying to hide them away from him. Had so much really changed between them?

"I'm only a human. I made a mistake," Susan continued. "And I'm apologizing for it."

_Mistake_?

What she had said… how could it be a mistake?

She was a human, yes, but she was no child. And she knew him well enough to know that her words would hurt him. Not that she cared, of course, but still… they used to friends before -

And he had spent the last two nights, lying in his bed, thinking about those harsh words. They had awakened bitter memories of his past. The loneliness he had not felt for years now had crawled back into his heart. It had taken all of Caspian's control to keep himself from breaking.

"Do you really think that that is enough, apologizing?" Caspian turned to face her, his face contorted in anger.

"I…"

"You had your dispute with Peter; you should have 'lost it' with him and not me."

Susan closed her mouth, probably not able to come up with a reply to that.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your apology, my queen," Caspian said, standing up.

"King Caspian," Susan began but he raised a hand to stop her.

And the words that he had wanted to keep deep inside him flew out of his mouth, out of his grasp and he couldn't stop them.

"I know, _I know _I'm an orphan and I have no family, Susan," Caspian said harshly, looking deep into her eyes, hoping that she could see his pain in his eyes. "You didn't have to remind me of that."

The Gentle Queen gasped, standing up as well. "That is not what I –"

"Good evening, my Queen."

With a small bow, the King had stormed out of the room.

"Caspian, wait!"

He could hear Susan, the woman he loved, calling him, but at that moment he wanted to get away from her. He wanted to get away from everything.

The painful wave of loneliness washed over him and he welcomed it, willing to drown himself into the depths of misery and grief.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Knock. Knock.

Caspian decided not to reply.

Knock. Knock.

Didn't the person on the other side get that he wanted to be alone?

The door opened.

Caspian cursed himself for not locking it.

"Caspian?" Isabel's voice reached his ears.

He remained quiet, hoping she would just walk away. But fate was cruel for she didn't.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Fine," he replied.

"You don't sound fine to me."

"I admire your wonderful observation, but I'm in no mood to talk."

"Neither am I," Isabel whispered.

Caspian looked at her questioningly.

"I wish to sit here quietly," Isabel said, looking away as if she could see something that he could not, "knowing I'm not alone and yet being alone all the while."

Caspian nodded and looked away too. The two of them sat in silence for sometime. Finally,

"What is it, Isabel?" Caspian asked with a sigh.

"I want to ask you the same thing," she replied. "You didn't come for dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"And the _real_ reason behind it is?"

Caspian shrugged.

"… Let's talk about something else," Isabel said, changing the subject. "So, what did Susan want to talk to you about?"

Caspian shut his eyes tightly. He was not ready to talk about this.

"Private talks," Isabel teased. "Love is beautiful, isn't it?"

"No," Caspian replied. "Love is nothing but a false apparition."

Isabel blinked. "Pardon?"

"Love is a lie," Caspian stated. "It doesn't exist."

"Did you two have a fight?"

Caspian looked away.

"Caspian," Isabel sighed. "It happens. Disagreements arise in relationships, but that doesn't mean that they don't exist."

"In some cases they don't."

Isabel was quiet for sometime. Then, "Did you tell her, on the day you were attacked, that you love her?" she asked. "You were planning to. What happened?"

Caspian looked at her. And then he sighed. He painfully related the day of the attack to her.

"So, you never had the chance to tell her that it was her?" Isabel asked, once he was done.

"No, I was shot before that."

"So, she still doesn't know." Isabel shook her head.

"She does."

"She _does_?"

"Yes," Caspian said. "I told her the day I woke up."

"That is wonderful!" Isabel smiled.

"No, its not," Caspian said. "She doesn't love me."

Isabel was silent. "Did she tell you that?"

Caspian was quiet, hurt etched on his face.

"Caspian, look at me," Isabel commanded.

He did.

"What happened?" she asked, placing her hand on his.

And the story spilled out of his mouth.

How he had told her about his love. How he had kissed her. How she had ran away. How she had not talked to him. And then she had shouted things… things that pained him. How she had broken him.

"… And today, she apologized for saying all that," he finished. "But I cannot forgive her. The pain is still too raw."

Isabel was quiet for a few moments.

"You should forgive her," Isabel said. "She is just a human, Caspian."

"And so am I!" Caspian shouted. "Why does she forget that?"

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No."

Isabel nodded. "Forgive her."

"No."

"She had never wanted to say all that."

"I know."

"Then?"

Caspian shook his head.

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes.

"She loves you, Caspian," Isabel said slowly. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Don't start again, Isabel. Please don't. I've had enough of all this."

"You don't get it –"

"_You _don't get it," Caspian cut her. "She does not love me and I'll have to live with that. End of story."

"I cannot believe you would give up so soon. I never thought that you would be such a coward, Caspian!"

"What do you want me to do?" Caspian asked, frustrated.

"Give her some time at least!" Isabel almost shouted. She took a deep breath. "I'm not saying that what Susan did was right, but you have to understand what she had gone through."

Caspian remained quiet, waiting for more explanation.

"She was worried because you, her dearest friend was dying. She was worried about Peter and me and Narnia's condition," Isabel explained. "And then you get better and all of a sudden tell her that you love her. What is more, before she has given this idea of you two being something more than friends, or even recovered from the shock of your words, you _kiss _her. How do you expect her to react?"

Caspian was pondering over Isabel's words, cursing him for his stupidity.

"She is confused. Give her some time. She will come to you," Isabel finished.

"But that still does not justify the words she said to me," Caspian said. "I've told her about my loneliness, my thoughts, and my past. She knows how I feel about such things. And she also knows that I'd die for the Pevensies because I consider them more than friends. They are the closest thing I've had to a family."

"… I know."

"And yet she said that I have no _right_… and that I'm not a _part _of…"

"She was disturbed."

"Is that reason enough to make me go through what I'm feeling?"

"Perhaps not." Isabel admitted. "But she realized her mistake and that _is _reason enough to forgive her. Think about it."

Caspian nodded slightly.

"Good night, Caspian."

"Good night, Isabel," he said absently. "And thank you."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Next morning Caspian walked towards the dining hall for breakfast. He spotted Susan.

"My Queen," he called out.

She stopped, waiting for him.

"Good morning," he said, once he had reached her.

"... To you too."

"I just wanted to say that I've thought about our conversation, and I forgive you."

"What?" Susan asked, looking into his eyes.

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly.

He nodded.

A moment passed where the two of them stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. Caspian thought that he saw Susan grow uncomfortable in his presence.

"Please," he motioned towards the door, waiting for her to enter first.

Once she had, he followed her, his heart sinking.

He missed the time when they used to joke and talk and smile and enjoy…

He could still be the same Caspian – for her friendship, but she had changed. She had grown cold towards him. Maybe what Isabel had said was true. Maybe he had shocked her with his confession of love. But she did not love him… he did not think so. And that gave birth to a bitter realization:

Things would never be the same between them now.

* * *

**Poor Caspian! Poor Susan! Poor Everyone!**

**I'm a bad girl, aren't I?**

**Oh well, lets hope things get better in the next chapter... (I'll hope that as well because I haven't started working on it yet!)**

**Till next time.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**VVVVV**  
**VVV**  
**V**


	34. Chapter 32

**Hello! Ok, so I wrote this chapter in exactly 27 minutes, and it is not much - actually it is nothing at all. But I wanted to post a chapter and not keep you waiting too long for an update. I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be up as soon as I'm done with it.**

**A HUGE 'Thank you' to my wonderful reviewers. I love you all!**

**Oh, and Leanna: no, your reviews did not bother me at all. Actually, it felt great to read them. Thank You! :)**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Narnia does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 32 – STERN TRAINER**

**.**

"Good afternoon, Isabel!" Edmund greeted, walking into her room and plopping on the couch.

Isabel, who had been standing in front of the mirror combing her hair, turned towards him and smiled. "Good afternoon, Edmund," she said. "What brings you here?"

The Just King pouted. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you do something?"

"Like what?"

Isabel shrugged. A moment of silence passed. "What are the others doing?" she asked.

"Luce mentioned something about a long shower, Caspian is in a meeting and Susan is arranging the ball and I have _nothing _to do."

"_That _is a problem."

"Tell me about it!" Edmund waved his hand.

Isabel chuckled.

"I was thinking…" Edmund rubbed his hands together, "How about we scare Lucy?"

"Edmund, No."

"Come on, Isabel, it will be fun!"

"No," Isabel said sternly.

Edmund groaned. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm out of ideas, sorry."

Edmund looked around the room, thinking of something to do when his eyes caught on something. Something familiar. He frowned.

Edmund walked over to the bedside table and picked up the blade. "I gave this to Peter on his birthday," he said.

Isabel looked at the dagger and then at him. "Yes."

"He forgot taking it with him?" Edmund asked. "But he always carries it with him."

"He didn't forget it."

"Then?"

"He…" Isabel trailed off, and Edmund could see her cheeks turning pink. "He gave it to me when we were in the forest."

Edmund raised an eyebrow.

Isabel saw that and quickly explained. "He said that I should have something to protect myself with."

"Oh."

"Well, too bad," Isabel shrugged as if she didn't care. "I don't know how to use it. He should have taken it with him."

"Well, you can always learn to use it."

Isabel looked at the Just King, confused.

Edmund's face lit up. "I just had the best idea!" he exclaimed. "I can teach you how to fight."

"What?"

"Yes, you should be able to defend yourself, and since I don't have anything to do…"

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" Isabel said uncertainly.

"Are you kidding?" Edmund asked. "This is the best idea ever."

Isabel shook her head. "But –"

"Are you scared, Isabel?"

"Ummm… maybe?"

"Don't be silly!" Edmund said. "In fact, you should be thankful. It is not everyday that an extremely talented and handsome king like me decides to teach a lady like you to fight. Consider it an honor."

Isabel laughed. "Thank you, _your highness_, but –"

"No buts!" Edmund said. "Don't insult this wonderful dagger by carrying it and not knowing how to use it."

Isabel bit her lip.

"... I guess you're right," she finally said.

"Great then," Edmund said. "I'll meet you at the royal training grounds in an hour. Wear something fit for fighting," With that the Just King walked away excitedly.

Isabel smiled, happy to see Edmund happy. But learning to fight… she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She knew that would not be very good at it.

What had she gotten herself into?

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Lucy walked into her room, running a towel through her hair and sighed. She should be happy, it was her special day – her birthday – but she wasn't, because the most important member of her family was away. And she missed him dearly.

Last morning, the others had convinced her to celebrate her birthday. She had refused, but well, four against one was pretty much unfair…

"_Come on, Lu! It will be fun!" Edmund had said._

"_I can have it arranged in a short time," Susan had smiled. "And we will get to wear dresses and dance and you will cut this huge, delicious cake…"_

"_I know you don't want to have a ball because Peter is not here," Caspian had said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "And it doesn't have to be that huge, but please agree to the idea of celebrating. Everyone is worried and this will be a good way to forget about things for a while."_

"_Peter loves you, Lucy," Isabel had said, running her fingers through Lucy's hair tenderly. "And I'm sure he would have wanted you to have fun on your birthday."_

And that had done it. Isabel's words had been the final ones to crush her resistance, and she had nodded, agreeing to the idea of having a celebration on her birthday, only if it was not _too_ grand. Yes, it was the birthday of the Valiant Queen but the High King of Narnia was away fighting a war, and it was not right to be too festive.

When she had walked into the dining hall for breakfast this morning, the four of them had burst into a huge cheer of 'Happy Birthday, Lucy!'. She had smiled and hugged everyone as they wished her individually, but she missed that one, most important hug: Peter's hug.

Peter's hugs were always special. Ever since the beginning, Lucy had been the closest to Peter, and he to her. And they always talked to each other, made fun of each other, played together, laughed and cried together… Peter was definitely and without doubt her best sibling. She loved Susan and Edmund too, but Peter was the best!

And now, on her thirteenth birthday, he was not here to wish her, to celebrate with her, to give her a present… She missed him. She missed him so much.

And that is why she had let her tears fall down on her cheek when Edmund had hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday, and then pulled her to him again in a tight hug.

"This one is from Peter," he had murmured. "I'm sure he would have wanted me to wish you on his behalf."

Isabel had wiped the tears off her face, saying, "This is your special day, Lucy, and you should be the happiest today."

And Lucy thanked Aslan for such a loving and caring family. She couldn't have asked for anyone better than that.

The Valiant Queen was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the tapping on her window.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"And here," Edmund said, walking into the shed, "we keep all the weapons and armor for training."

Isabel looked around. Racks covered all the walls and they were covered with bows, arrows, swords, spears, armors, daggers and who knows what!

"Impressive," she commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Edmund asked, walking towards a shelf full of wooden sticks. "Now, since you don't know how to fight at all, it would not be wise to use real weapons in training. I might cut you into pieces!"

Isabel rolled her eyes. Every five minutes, Edmund would remind her one way or the other that he knew how to fight and she didn't. She knew he was joking, but… oh, well.

"So, we will be using these," the Just King continued, pulling out two wooden sticks and throwing them towards Isabel.

Isabel caught them before they fell to the ground. Upon looking closely, she realized that the wooden sticks were actually makeshift swords, designed for training in combat. Hers were shorter than a sword, a little longer than an average dagger. But then again, the dagger Peter had given her was longer than an average dagger too.

She looked up to see Edmund holding a wooden sword in his hands and staring at her. "We will train with these in the initial stages," he explained. "Once I think that you have learned all that you can from these, we will move towards the real weapons, alright?"

Isabel nodded.

"Now I must warn you," Edmund said sternly, leaning against a small cabinet which squeaked. "Do not expect me to show you mercy in these lessons for an enemy will definitely not in a battle. These are going to be very serious lessons and I, a very stern teacher."

Before Isabel could think of the meaning behind those words, something happened that ruined the moment:

The small cabinet crumpled under the weight and toppled, the Just King falling to the floor and landing on his bottom. The helms that the cabinet contained fell all over the place, creating a mess and loud clanks echoed all over the place.

"Ow, that hurt!" the King exclaimed. "In places I should not be rubbing in front of you!"

Isabel tried to bite her lip to keep the laughter locked but she couldn't help it. The entire scene was hilarious! She burst out laughing. A moment or two later, Edmund followed suit.

"Promise me you wont mention this to anyone," Edmund said in between his laughs as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

Isabel nodded, laughing so hard that she had gripped her sides tightly.

"What is going on here?"

The two turned to find Caspian standing at the doorway of the armory.

"Caspian," Isabel greeted, trying hard to fight her giggles. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you two when I heard voices," Caspian said walking over to them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Edmund and Isabel replied before laughing again.

"Okay…" Caspian said, raising his eyebrows. "What are you two doing here?"

"I was about to teach Isabel how to fight," Edmund said.

That caught the king's interest. "Really?"

"Yes. You see, Peter gave her his dagger," Edmund explained. "And I thought that since she has that weapon, she should know how to use it."

"Excellent idea, Edmund!" Caspian praised.

"Thank you!"

"I could help you know," Caspian offered, turning towards Isabel. "Whenever I am free, I could give you a few lessons myself."

Isabel gulped and tried hard to smile.

"She's not comfortable with the idea of learning to fight," Edmund explained. "It is a necessity, and if nothing serious, a good sport."

"Agreed." Caspian nodded and the three starting moving towards the door. Leaning close to Isabel so that only she could hear, Caspian whispered. "So, Peter gave you his favorite dagger? _Interesting_."

Isabel blushed and pushed Caspian away.

Smirking, Caspian was about to say something else when they heard a shout.

"Ed. Caspian. Susan. Isabel. Everybody, come here!"

They recognized it as Lucy's voice.

"What does Lucy want to talk to us about?" Edmund wondered as they stepped out of the armory to see the Valiant Queen standing several yards away, waving at them.

"Hurry up," she called.

"Let's find out," Caspian said and they walked forward.

But what she said next made the three halt.

"Peter!"

Isabel froze, her eyes widening. Next to her Edmund and Caspian mirrored the same expression. _Peter_?

And without wasting another second, the three ran dashed outside.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Lucy saw the Caspian, Isabel and Edmund running towards her, worried expressions on their faces. A pang of guilt shot through her as she realized that her words had scared them.

"What is it, Lucy?" the Gentle Queen asked, walking towards her. "I was finalizing the decorations for your birthday ball."

"This is important," Lucy replied. "Wait."

"Is everything alright?" Caspian asked, reaching her.

"What happened to Peter?" Edmund asked.

Isabel only looked at her, her eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Peter?" Susan was now worried too.

Lucy took a deep breath "I just received this." She said, waving an envelope in her hand.

"What is that?" Susan asked impatiently.

"A letter from Peter!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"What?" Four surprized voices rang together.

"You heard what I said." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What does it say?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know," Lucy replied sheepishly. "I didn't open it."

"What are we waiting for?" Edmund asked, sitting down cross-legged on the ground and clasping his hands.

The others followed suit and a minute or two later the five were sitting on the grass in a circle.

Lucy opened the letter and began reading out loud.

_My dear Lucy,_

_Firstly and most importantly let me shout out (or write in this case): Happy Birthday! I am proud to have a beautiful and brave sister like you and I pray that you find all the happiness in the world. I wish I was there to wish you and hug you, but circumstances have forced me to be so far away from all of you. _

_As for me, I'm fine. We reached the fields near the camp of Ramrar last morning. A few small clashes have taken place since then, but the battle itself has not begun. I have sent them a message to surrender, but I doubt they will do that. Vane is a stubborn man – not to mention overconfident too. Why else would he march against the army of Narnia and still sneer as if he would win?_

_At least that was my first thought. But now, the more I think of it, the more I realize that it is not that simple. It couldn't be. There has to be some reason behind Vane's smirk, behind the way he walks around his camp, by the way he is dealing with the things. What it is, I do not know, but I hope I find out soon enough. _

_But do not let this worry you. I'm fine. Really, I am. As a matter of fact, I am eating a juicy apple right now as I write to you. And no, Edmund will not get a bite. Ha!_

_Now, enough about me, tell me how are you all? Is Susan alright? She was greatly disturbed for unknown reasons when I left. Honestly, that girl is a mystery. But then again, all girls are… especially the ones in my life! Tell Susan to talk to someone about her distress, or write to me about it. I worry about her and I will always be there to listen to her problems and give her my opinion about them._

_Is Edmund annoying you? I hope not, because if he is, then he will be receiving a long, detailed letter from me about good manners and behaviors. Tell him to annoy Isabel, at least she would not hit him when he plays his pranks on her. You and Susan overreact sometimes… which I must admit, is quite interesting to watch._

_Tell Caspian not to work too hard, alright? I told him to take care of Narnia and of you all while I was away and I fear that maybe he would have taken me too seriously. Tell him to take a break every once in a while and enjoy himself as well. You know how he is – he can get too serious about things at times._

_Lastly, what are you doing on your birthday? Tell me all about it. Maybe that would make me feel like home in these woods._

_That's it for now. Take care, Lu._

_Lots of love, _

_Peter._

Lucy smiled, her eyes moist. "I miss him so much!" she said out loud.

"What is Vane Wolfe up to?" Caspian asked thoughtfully.

They dissolved into silence, each of them in their own thoughts.

"We can think about this later," Susan said after some time, standing up. "Come on, we have to get ready. Lucy's birthday ball is in two hours."

"Yes, get up everybody!" Edmund said, clapping his hands. Wrapping an arm around each of his sister, the Just King strolled towards the Palace, leaving behind Isabel and Caspian.

Caspian turned towards Isabel. "He is alright." he stated.

"I know," Isabel gave him a small smile. Peter had not mentioned her in his letter much. Not that she had expected it. But he was alright and that was all that mattered. Feeling better than before, she walked towards the palace to get ready for Lucy's birthday party.

**

* * *

**

**There. Do you like it? I know it is not much, but that is the most I could write in so little time. I hope I'm not disappointing you all with it. The next chapter will be better, I promise :)**

**Review review review review Review!**

**vvvvvv  
vvv  
v**


	35. Chapter 33

**A good morning/afternoon/evening to my readers! I hope you all are well! And here is the next chapter! Please read and review… thank you!**

**A bear hug to all my reviewers, the best-est people in the world because you all made my day! :D**

**Now, go on, read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Narnia does not belong to me.

* * *

.

**.**

'**FATE OR DESTINY?'**

**CHAPTER 33 – "HE THAT IS NOT JEALOUS IS NOT IN LOVE"**

**.**

Isabel smiled, looking around the hall which was decorated beautifully. Susan had once again proved that when it came to arranging events, she was the best at it. Decorations, music, and food – everything was perfect and it all described Lucy so well: sweet and lovable.

The only things that annoyed Isabel were the occasional glances that she would receive from different guests, followed by hushed whispers discussing her and Peter. Sympathy was something she didn't want. She knew that she had recently married the High King and that her husband was away fighting. No one had to remind her of that.

_Peter…_

Isabel was worried, yes, but his letter had dampened the worry – at least for today. Peter was alright and eating apples, and that was enough for her at the moment.

"Did I mention you look beautiful, Isabel?"

She turned around to find Edmund walking over to her, two glasses of juice in his hands. He offered one to her.

"You didn't but thank you," Isabel replied, as she took the glass from him, "For both things."

"You're welcome."

"Why aren't you dancing, Edmund?"

The Just King shrugged. "I have no companion to dance with."

"Why don't you find one then?"

"Well, no one has caught my eye – and my heart – yet." Edmund looked at her and smiled. "You would have been a worthy candidate but you married my brother."

"Your brother was right. You should practice your flirting techniques on someone else."

"Well, you are a tough woman to be with," the Just King pointed out. "If my techniques work on you, they'll work on anyone."

"What makes you think I'm a tough woman to be with?"

"Peter told me."

Isabel blinked. "He said that?"

Edmund nodded.

"I see."

Was she a tough woman to be with? Why had Peter said that? Was he joking? Or was he serious?

"You see, I had asked him one day that how he felt about the fact that he was a married man," Edmund explained, unaware of Isabel's train of thought. "And he had told me that it was totally different to what he had been used to all his life."

"Obviously," Isabel said, trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"Obviously," Edmund chuckled. "And then he told me that you were different than any woman he had ever been with before. I believe his exact words were, 'She is different than the others, Ed. It is tough being with Isabel – she can be quite a handful!'"

Isabel nodded slightly.

"Are you a handful, Isabel?" Edmund grinned.

"… I don't know."

The two stood there in silence for some time looking around the party. Lucy stood on the other side with a few of her friends and Reepicheep, laughing at something the mouse had said.

"Peter," Isabel let the word float in the air for a few moments. "He had relationships in the past, didn't he?"

"Curious, are we now?"

Isabel shrugged. "Not really."

"Why don't you ask him?" Edmund asked.

Isabel looked away, not replying to that question.

"Yes, he has been with women before," Edmund answered her question after a moment.

Isabel felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. "When?"

"Back in England and in Narnia as well." Edmund told her.

Isabel wanted to drop the topic there and then but her curiosity won and she couldn't help but ask Edmund, "Did he ever get serious with them in their… _relationship_?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind," Isabel muttered and started walking away.

A hand locked around her arm and pulled her back. "No, it's alright." Edmund said, grinning. "Well, Peter is the serious kind of boy. He was serious in every relationship he had but none of them developed into something that would carry on forever."

Isabel sipped her juice. "No relationship carries on forever, Edmund."

"Some do," Edmund shrugged. "Yours and Peter's will."

Isabel did not know what to say to that.

"What I meant was," Edmund explained. "Peter never got serious enough to consider marrying any of them. He knew that they were special, but not special enough to spend the rest of his life with."

"Oh."

"See the girl over there," Edmund said, pointing towards a woman wearing a knee-length pink dress. She had dark hair that was tied in an elegant bun. "That's Lady Cassandra, nineteen, daughter of one of the nobles. Peter courted her last year."

"She's beautiful," Isabel commented, staring at Cassandra's almond shaped eyes and full lips.

"Yes, she is," Edmund agreed. "Sadly or not, it didn't work out much. Peter soon realized that Cassandra was, to put it simply, _self-obsessed_."

Isabel nodded absently.

"Have you met her?" Edmund questioned.

Isabel shook her head.

"You should."

Isabel turned to look at the Just King. "Why?"

Instead of answering the question, Edmund took her arm and pulled her along with him. "Come on!"

"What? Edmund, no! Leave me."

"Hush!" Edmund said, and once he had gotten close to Cassandra, put on an extremely surprised and pleasant expression on his face. "Lady Cassandra!" he greeted.

Cassandra turned to look at them and smiled. "King Edmund," she curtseyed.

"It has been so long since we last met," Edmund said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes, well, I've been travelling."

"Oh? Where to, may I ask?"

"Here and there," Cassandra told him. "Narnia is an amazing place to explore, after all."

"Indeed," Edmund nodded and then glanced towards Isabel. "Oh, forgive my bad manners. Lady Cassandra, please meet Isabel, Peter's _wife_."

Cassandra's eyes darkened instantly and she looked at Isabel coldly. "My Queen," she said, her voice holding an air of haughtiness. "It is an honor to finally meet you. I've heard many _rumors _about your beauty."

Isabel raised an eyebrow at her words. "The honor is all mine," she said, smiling nonetheless. "I hope you're enjoying the party."

"Oh, I am," Cassandra replied, "Though I must say it is a pity that _Peter _is not here to enjoy with us. His absence is a painful wound to our hearts tonight."

Isabel was not the type of girl who held strong opinions about others when she first met them, but she knew that she disliked Cassandra. Maybe it was because she seemed too proud. Or maybe it was because of the way she said Peter's name…

"He will be back, Cassandra," the Just King said. "You speak as if he has gone away for a long time."

"Yes, but well, _battles_," Cassandra sighed. "They can get pretty long and ugly at times."

"Well then we can only hope that this is not one of those battles," Caspian said, coming to stand next to Isabel. "It is good to see you, milady," he said, inclining his head towards Cassandra.

"You too, my king."

Caspian turned towards Isabel, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Isabel replied.

"Isabel is an amazing dancer, you know," Edmund told Cassandra, who was trying to look interested. "When Peter and Isabel danced at their wedding reception, all the guests were awed by the beauty and happiness radiating from them. It seemed as if they were truly meant to be _together_."

"That is very, _ah_, sweet," Cassandra said and it was clear that she was forcing the words out of her mouth.

Isabel inwardly smiled at Cassandra's reaction. And then she visibly blushed at Edmund's words. She didn't know how to react to that, but she was saved the trouble when she saw Caspian throw an 'I-know-what-you're-doing-and-you-should-stop-it!' look to Edmund and pulled Isabel away towards the dance floor.

A new song had begun and Isabel placed her hands on Caspian's shoulders as they started swaying to the music.

"What was that all about?" she questioned.

"Edmund and his revenge," Caspian chuckled and shook his head. "He hates Lady Cassandra, you see, and he probably thought that introducing you to her would be _fun_."

"Why does he hate her?"

"Peter courted Cassandra a while back," Caspian replied hesitantly. "And well, he cancelled a couple of his riding plans with Edmund to spend his time with Cassandra. So, Edmund was left bored and he blamed Cassandra for that."

Isabel chuckled. "And when you said that Edmund hated her, I thought it would be over something really _serious_!"

"Edmund takes it seriously," Caspian laughed. "Well, as serious as Edmund can get that is."

The two were quiet for sometime.

"I don't blame Edmund, you know," Isabel whispered. "I didn't like her very much either."

Caspian raised an eyebrow. "Of _course _you didn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Caspian quickly said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Isabel was about to ask him more when the song came to an end. Caspian bowed a little and thanked her for the dance.

Smiling in return, Isabel walked away from the dance floor, her feelings a mixture of emotions she couldn't understand herself.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"Can I ask my beautiful sister to dance with me?" Edmund asked Susan, holding out his hand.

"You may," Susan smiled and with that the two monarchs walked to the dance floor.

"The party is amazing, Su, good job!"

"Thanks."

"And Lucy is enjoying herself," Edmund nodded towards the other side of the dance floor where Lucy and Caspian were dancing. The Valiant Queen was laughing at something Caspian was saying.

"Yes, she is."

The two then danced in silence, their tensions ebbing away as they looked around the party, seeing people eat and drink and talk and laugh.

The song ended a minute later, only to be replaced by a waltz tune. Couples came to the dance floor, getting ready for the dance.

"Are you game, sister?" Edmund asked.

"I am."

And with that the Just King and the Gentle Queen fell into step with the others, moving to the tune playing. Edmund twirled his sister around, and passed her towards the next dancing couple, exchanging partners as they went on dancing.

Susan was enjoying herself. It felt good to let all her worries go for once and just enjoy. She smiled as the man she was dancing with bowed and passed her on towards the person to her right and then she froze, her eyes locked with those dark eyes that she had been avoiding for some time now.

Caspian was just as shocked as her when he came face to face with the Gentle Queen. The two just stared at each other, unaware that they had stopped dancing.

But soon Susan realized that how awkward it would have looked to the others. She glanced around, and sure enough, some guests – if not all – were staring at them, wonder and confusion etched on their faces. Not wanting to start a rumor that the kings and queens of Narnia were not united, she looked back at Caspian.

He knew. He had seen her glance around. He himself was aware of the stares they were receiving. And he wished that Susan would not walk away from him. Not only that would pain him to no ends, but it would probably cause distress among the Narnians as well. They were the rulers of Narnia, and whatever they did was considered extremely important after all.

Slowly, Susan stepped towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders lightly. His hands automatically went to her waist. Then, the Gentle Queen's face turned to form a beautiful smile as she stepped backward, beginning their dance.

Caspian returned the smile, even though he could see the discomfort in her eyes. She was dancing with him only because she didn't want to create a scene. And that hurt him.

He wondered if this had become her habit now – hurting him. He knew he had confessed his love to her, but was it such a _huge_ crime that he had to be punished for it every now and then? Had he known, had he been able to control it, he would not have fallen in love with her. But this was love. And no one controls it. It _just_ happens… just like that.

Sighing to himself, he slowly moved around the dance floor, occasionally glancing at the Gentle Queen, whose eyes were fixed on his shoulders.

She would not even look at him now.

_Great,_ he thought bitterly. _Just great_.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel looked at Caspian and Susan dance. She could see that they were not comfortable with each other and that they were trying very hard to not stop dancing and step away.

She shook her head.

Why did she have to end up with the most hardheaded people in whole of Narnia? It is obvious that the two loved each other but Susan was not ready to accept it and Caspian had accepted that Susan did _not _love her…

Time. That was the only thing that would make things better between them now. At least, she hoped so.

"So Peter married you then," a voice behind her said.

Isabel turned to see Cassandra coming to stand next to her, a glass of wine in her hand.

"I believe he did." Isabel replied. She was not in the mood to talk to her at the minute.

"Any woman in Narnia would kill for the honor of being the High King's wife."

Isabel smiled a little. She did not know what to reply, she was still trying to figure out what Cassandra was trying to say.

"Is it true that the marriage was _arranged_?" Cassandra asked, speaking the last word as if it was something extremely dirty. "I heard rumors."

"Yes." Isabel replied.

"Pity."

"Pardon me?" Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"I meant pity, that _Peter dear's _dreams never fulfilled. I mean, he had always dreamed of falling in love and then getting married and this dreams of his was shattered when this marriage took place."

Isabel remained quiet, a mixture of guilt and anger running through her veins.

"He told _me _about his dreams and visions and thoughts and feelings," Cassandra continued, "And I personally believe that a great man like him should not have been forced to marry like that and have a wife who would be a burden on him…" she trailed off and then smiled sweetly at Isabel. "But of course, I'm _sure _you two are living a happy married life and that you are a wonderful wife to him. I pray for the well being of Peter."

Isabel forced herself to smile. "Thank you for your… kind words, Lady Cassandra."

Cassandra nodded. "Peter is very charming, isn't he?" she asked.

"Umm…"

"Of course he is. Not to mention handsome too," Cassandra continued. "You're very lucky, Lady Isabel."

"Thank you."

"He is an amazing kisser." Cassandra winked at her. "Being with him, it makes you feel so special. But I'm sure you must have noticed all of that, right?"

"I… E-excuse me," Isabel said and then rushed away.

Isabel's mind was whirling. Peter had courted this woman. He had had a certain vision of the girl he wanted to live with. And Isabel – she was just a burden, and definitely not what Peter had imagined as his soul-mate.

Cassandra's words should not have affected Isabel but they did. Peter had his visions about his life. Visions that remained incomplete because of her. He used to talk to Cassandra. He liked spending his time with her and he was extremely close to her…

Isabel hated Cassandra. Isabel hated Peter. But most of all, Isabel hated herself. Why, she did not know. But at that moment, all she wanted to do was disappear and go away from all of this – from these worries, feelings, emotions and her world that revolved around one person: The High King of Narnia.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Susan and Caspian swayed to the music. Susan kept her eyes fixed on her shoulders, not wanting to get lost in his dark, mysterious eyes and she forced her mind to stay blank. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to feel. She just wanted to keep on moving until the song ended. Then she would simply walk away and indulge herself in the party once again.

"Excuse me, my king," a polite voice interrupted Susan from her thoughts.

The Gentle Queen looked up to see a girl standing behind Caspian, looking at the two of them.

"Yes?" Caspian asked.

The girl blushed and played with the hem of her sleeves. "I was wondering if…" she said shyly, "if you would like to dance with me."

Caspian glanced at Susan. "Sure, I'd love to."

"I hope it is alright," the girl turned towards Susan.

"Of course," the Gentle Queen forced the words out of her mouth.

Susan felt a strange loss as Caspian let go of her waist. She watched as Caspian held out his hand for the girl to take and they danced away, leaving the queen alone. Susan quietly walked away, standing near the food table, picking up a piece of cucumber from the salad tray and taking a bite, her eyes fixed on Caspian and that girl the whole time.

She saw how gracefully they moved on the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes and occasionally talking to each other. The girl said something that made Caspian laugh and he shook his head in reply, grinning. He seemed so happy… he seemed to like that girl.

_Ha!_

And here he was, a few nights ago, confessing his undying love for Susan. Love!

_Liar._

He did not love her. He just thought he did. Yes, that was the truth.

If Caspian had truly loved her, then he would not have agreed to dance with this girl, leaving behind Susan.

Not that Susan cared.

Oh no, she didn't.

And yet, standing there alone, watching Caspian so close to someone else did not seem right to her. Something stirred deep within her heart – a feeling she was not aware of. But it was strong enough to make her realize that she disliked that girl, who ever she was. And that Caspian did not look good with her. She was not the one for him.

But then, who was?

Caspian had told Susan that she was the one he wanted.

Was it the truth?

Could it really be?

He had said that he was madly in love with her. He had even kissed her.

But did she love him?

No.

… Maybe.

She didn't know.

_Love him or not_, Susan thought, that _girl is not right for Caspian. He deserves someone better than her._

Why was she thinking about him?

Why was she feeling like this?

And why was she staring at the king so intently?

At this, Susan turned away, her heart uneasy with her action.

_I don't care_, she told herself sternly.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

**There you go, fellows! Soooo…. How was it? Please, please tell me!**

**Now, I now you must be wondering – or at least I did when I was writing this chapter – that why Isabel did not say anything to Cassandra? **

**That is NOT because she is 'oh, I'm such a sweet person and I'll not reply when someone is insulting me!' No. Because, from what I know of Isabel, she is a strong woman – though she has issues with her self-confidence at times – but still she is a strong woman who would have defended herself. But I believe she was confused at that time. I mean, she had just met Cassandra, and she didn't know what to expect from the latter. Also because she had recently been so worried about her husband and she had so many things on her mind that she didn't know how to react.**

**I'm not sure if I made it clear in the chapter. Well, I couldn't find a good enough place to fit in this small description so I decided to write it down here. Hope you people don't mind!**

**Anywho… I have absolutely NO idea about what I'm going to do in the next chapter… Actually I have a few ideas, I'm not sure which one to write about. Oh well, thank you for reading and do REVIEW! PLEASEEEE!**

**vvvvv  
vvvv  
v**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Do tell me!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Really, it means sooooo much! **

**Now go on, read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **No, still not mine.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 34 – TIDINGS**

**.**

Susan sat down heavily on the armchair in the library and opened the five hundred page long book. It frightened her that _she_, of all people, did not feel like reading. Her mind and her heart was somewhere else, wandering into the thoughts she wanted to run away from.

She snapped the book shut with an sigh. It was the day after Lucy's birthday and the Gentle Queen was very angry.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Isabel." Susan said, turning to face Isabel who had been sitting across her, immersed in a novel.

"You don't seem fine to me."

"I don't want to talk about it," the Gentle Queen snapped. She paused for a second, massaging her temple with her finger. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Isabel said and paused. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you."

With a nod, Isabel returned to her reading and Susan looked around, bored and confused. A minute or two later, she reopened the book and forced herself to read.

About an hour had passed when Susan looked away, giving her eyes a little rest. She frowned.

Across from her, Isabel was blankly staring at the fireplace, deep in her thoughts. She seemed… disturbed, as if what she was thinking about gave her no comfort.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.

Isabel looked up, startled. "Yes."

"You don't seem fine to me."

Isabel smiled. "I'm… _lost_."

"I know how that feels," Susan sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isabel asked.

"Do you?"

"… No, I guess not."

"Well…" Susan bit her lip, thinking of how Caspian had told her that he confided in Isabel and how Peter had told her that Isabel was a great person to talk to.

"It's just that something that happened some days ago and another thing that happened last night has left me confused," Susan finally said. "And I have, well, been disturbed since then. And I want to do something about it but I don't know what."

"I see."

"You probably know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe I do," Isabel said.

"Well, what do you say about it then?"

"Don't run away from what happened." Isabel advised. "I mean, no matter what you feel about the _matter_, think about it in detail and then just give your answer to the one who awaits it."

"Is it that easy?"

"Perhaps not. But it is the only way I can think of," Isabel sighed. "Relationships only work best when you are sincere and most importantly, honest with the other."

Susan pondered over what she had just heard. "I don't think this is a relation," she mumbled.

"Nonetheless, I suggest that you take the path of clarity and honesty."

"But I can't find clarity."

"Spend some quality time with yourself, Susan, I'm sure you will find it," Isabel stood up. "Ask yourself what you want, what you feel and what you really, really want to do, and I'm sure you'll find the answer. It is there, hidden deep within your heart, you just have to look for it."

Susan slowly nodded.

With a small smile, Isabel patted her shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving behind a Queen who was not confused and yet so confused.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel panted, gulping the air as she dropped the makeshift swords to the ground. Edmund had been right when he had said that he won't show any mercy to her during the lessons. Oh, how her body ached at the moment!

"I think it is enough for today," Edmund said, coming to sit next to her on the green grass of the training grounds.

"Finally!" Isabel said.

Edmund chuckled. "You have improved so much over the past week."

"Really?" Isabel asked disbelievingly, "Because the bruises on my body say otherwise."

"Come on, Isabel!" Edmund nudged her lightly. "You cannot expect to best me in few days. I have been practicing for years now."

Instead of replying, Isabel decided to glare at her training weapons.

"Stop staring at those things like that!" Edmund laughed. "It looks like you're thinking of snapping them into half."

"I'm actually considering it."

"Well then we'll get new ones from the armory."

"How about it set the armory to fire?" Isabel asked.

"I'll have new weapons made for your training then." Edmund smirked.

Isabel groaned, massaging her back with her left hand. "This training will be the _death _of me!" she whined.

"Stop exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating," Isabel retorted. "My arms and back is covered in hideous blue and purple blotches, courtesy of the Just King."

"Hey, I received a couple of bruises from you too," Edmund said, "Which brings us back to my observation that you are getting better."

"No, I am a horrible fighter."

"You're not."

"I'm."

"I'm the teacher here and I say you're not," Edmund shook his head. "You may not agree but you are a dangerous opponent once you train a bit and believe in yourself. Even now, I detect some moves that you make and tricks that you use which are extraordinary."

"Really?"

"Really."

"… Thank you."

Edmund smiled.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Then –

"Soon, Caspian will train with you too," Edmund said.

Isabel groaned again. "Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want," Isabel said. "We can have eating competitions and forget about this training for some time."

"Interesting offer, but no."

"Please," Isabel pouted. "I could do with a break from getting humiliated and beaten up by you."

"No."

"Please, Edmund!"

Edmund shook his head.

"_Fine_," Isabel grumbled, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a long, warm bath and perhaps pour some soothing oils poured into the water."

Edmund chuckled. "Have fun!"

"I will."

"Oh, and be here on time tomorrow," Edmund looked up at her, grinning. "I'll find you if you hide in your huge closet again."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel walked into her room the next day in a sour mood. She was covered with dirt and she was sure that she had added a couple of more bruises to her already vast collection. She had decided that whenever Edmund will decide that they would no longer need those wooden swords, she will definitely burn them!

The training was extremely tiring, and every day, she would be left with almost no energy to do anything else. A couple of days ago, the Valiant Queen had asked Isabel to join her as she ordered new dresses for her, but Isabel had been exhausted after the training session and had fallen asleep the minute her head had touched the pillow.

Even though the training lessons were tiring and Isabel complained about them every now and then, she still knew that she was learning a lot. And now, she was slowly realizing that Edmund had been right when he had said that she was improving.

She knew that this was important. And that was the only reason she was continuing these lessons. What had happened when she and Lucy and Julia had been attacked, and then what Vane had tried to do… no, she would never let anything like that happen again. She had to know how to defend herself. And she will learn that – no matter how many bruises she received in the process.

Isabel poured herself a glass of water and sat down on the couch, sipping the cool liquid.

"Isabel," Caspian's voice came from the other side of the door as he knocked lightly. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," Isabel replied. "Come in."

Caspian walked in and chuckled when he noticed Isabel's appearance. "Some one has been training," he commented, pointing towards the mud on her shirt and trousers. "And may I say that these clothes suit you."

"Thank you," Isabel smiled. A pause, "I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"I've been busy," Caspian sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Handling the court is not an easy task, believe me. You have to make sure that everyone is satisfied, and that alone is a tedious job."

"I believe you."

"Peter is better at it than me," Caspian commented. "He is more experienced in dealing with councils than me, so I leave this task to him. But now that he is not here…"

Isabel nodded, the feeling of concern for the High King flaring in her heart again.

"I'm so tired!" Caspian whined like a baby and slumped, resting his head on the pillows. "This feels good."

Isabel chuckled. "Get some rest then."

"I will," Caspian sat up straight. "How is your training going?"

Isabel made a face. "Good."

Caspian laughed.

"It drains all my energy!" Isabel exclaimed. "And who knew that there were millions of stances and billions of ways to just swing your weapon?"

"Millions and billions?" Caspian raised an eyebrow, smiling all the time. "_Honestly_, Isabel?"

"Well not millions and billions," Isabel replied sheepishly. "But you get my point, don't you?"

"I do," Caspian replied. He paused for a moment or two. "I received a letter from Peter today."

Isabel nodded, looking at him intently, waiting to hear more.

"The battle is going on. And Peter believes that it will not end so soon."

"… Oh."

"The battle has taken the form of large-scaled clashes now," Caspian explained. "And Peter says that the enemies are strong, but so are the Narnians. All in all, it is a close competition from what I can tell."

"I see."

"Reports tell me that Peter took part in a few clashes himself, but he stayed back in others while he laid out strategies and gave orders," Caspian said. "He has not received any serious injury till now."

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

Caspian understood the question behind that action. "Well, everyone receives a small gash or two in a battle," he said. "But Peter is fine, trust me."

Isabel nodded, the worry clear in her eyes.

"I just thought that you would like to know about the war," Caspian said.

"Thank you," Isabel whispered.

There was a lapse in conversation.

"There is something else," Caspian said. "In his letter, Peter asked a small favor from me."

Isabel stared at him, both interested and curious.

"He… uh, he wanted me to give you this," Caspian stood up, and pulled out a small folded paper from his pocket. "It was in the envelope. I didn't read it, I promise!"

"Peter wanted you to give this to _me_?" Isabel questioned, staring at the paper in Caspian's hands.

"Yes." Caspian held it out to her.

"What is it?" Isabel asked, taking it from him.

"A note, probably."

"Why would he send me a note?" Isabel wondered out loud.

"… I don't know. Maybe because you are his wife," Caspian replied, looked at her as if she was mad.

"Right," Isabel nodded, her eyes fixed on the small sheet in her hands.

"Why don't you read it and find out?" Caspian suggested a minute later.

"Wha-? Right, of course."

Caspian cleared his throat. "Peter requested that I should not mention this note to anyone – especially Edmund," he said. "So I suggest that you don't talk to anyone about it, unless you want to, of course."

"Alright."

Caspian's face then broke into a teasing smile. "Secret love letters," he stated, "How _romantic_!"

"This is not a love letter," Isabel's cheeks turned red.

"So you say," the King smirked.

"It is not," Isabel said, "I'm sure there has to be something important Peter wanted to say. Otherwise he would never have written to me."

"Sure, sure," Caspian waved his hand, not believing a word Isabel said.

Isabel noticed that and stood up. "That's it!" she said, taking his hand. "Get _out_! Go and rest, you've been working all day."

"If you wanted privacy to read the note, you could have said it simply," Caspian laughed.

"Out!" Isabel pushed Caspian playfully out of the room. "Your exhaustion has definitely made you mad."

Caspian winked at her. "Alright, alright, I'm going," he said. "Good night."

"'Night," Isabel smiled.

When Caspian had left, she closed the door and returned to the couch, all the while looking at the note in her hands.

Peter had sent it for her?

_Why?_

Well she will find out soon enough. With that, she unfolded the letter. It was a small piece of paper, and the note was short. It was clear from the scribbles that Peter had written it in a hurry, and yet Isabel admired his writing.

She could almost see him standing there in his tent, dressed in his armor, bent forward, his hands on the table as he quickly moved the quill on the piece of paper, his eyes entirely focused on what he was writing…

Isabel smiled.

With a small sigh, she looked back at the paper and began reading the short message her husband had written to her:

_Isabel,_

_I hope you are well. Susan wrote to me. She said that she talked to you about some matters – though she did not mention those matters, to my dismay – and that she feels better now. I want to thank you for that. I'm fine._

– _Peter _

Short and to the point the letter was. And yet Isabel's heart swelled with happiness. At least Peter had taken the time to write to her. Maybe, just maybe, what Cassandra had said was wrong…

_Maybe_.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"_Are you sure you don't need that horn?" Caspian had smiled at her after he saved her life, holding out his hand. She had taken it, smiling back at him…_

… _She had collided with him, falling on top of him. His face had been inches away from hers. Staring at him, she had thought that he was extremely good looking…_

"_No! No! Please have mercy! I want to live, my queen," he had begged playfully, his eyes full of laughter. "Mercy, oh beautiful queen! What will my little children do without my support?"_

_And she had been the cruel queen, placing her hands on his neck, fighting the giggles that wanted to erupt from her mouth while she tried to 'kill' him…_

_Resting her head on his shoulder had felt so right. Hearing him breathe slowly had lulled her into a feeling of security, peace and respect. She had wanted to live like that forever…_

"_Court someone," Peter had suggested to Caspian that day. She had not liked the idea, immediately voicing her feelings that Caspian didn't need a girlfriend…_

_She had seen things get worse between his brother and his fiancé and she had been disturbed. She had pored out her worries to Caspian, leaning her head against his leg while he stood there caressing her hair. It had felt so good…_

_Her heart melted whenever she heard him say her name. it had seemed so special, when he had said it in that amazing accent of his…_

_Her heart had started beating faster when he had placed his finger on her lips, insisting that she should rest. And she had kissed him on his cheek before wishing him a good night. It had felt like the right thing to do…_

_He had looked so handsome in the black robes on Peter's wedding... Truly amazing... _

"_How you expect anyone to function properly when you are looking so stunning is completely beyond me," he had complimented her._

_She had blushed. "A-are you trying to flirt with me, King Caspian?"_

"_Maybe I am," he had replied, smiling. _

_Her heart had danced with a strange kind of joy when he had said that. And she had wrapped her arms around him. It had felt so nice, being so close to him…_

_He had kissed her hand lightly when he had asked her to dance. Her heart had fluttered like a bird that moment. And the dance! It had been amazing. Something that she would definitely remember all her life…_

"_I'll hire you to plan my wedding too!" Caspian had joked. She had instantly disliked the idea of seeing someone else dressed in a wedding gown, standing next to Caspian. It had felt so wrong…_

_She had dreamt him. He had kissed her in the dream. She had spent a long time wondering what kissing him in real would be like…_

"_Well, I've realized that I love her," Caspian had said, "More than anything in the world."_

_Her throat had constricted. She had not liked this at all. The idea of Caspian loving someone else was... wrong, truly, absolutely and totally wrong!_

"_I, Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia and your friend, am madly in love with you," he had said, looking deep into her eyes, his voice and his gaze nothing but a testament to the sincerity in his heart. And then he had pressed his lips to hers lightly. She had felt the love. But she had not responded. Her mind had gone blank._

"_I, Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia and your friend, am madly in love with you."_

_He had said that._

"_I, Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia and your friend, am madly in love with you."_

_He had meant that._

"_I, Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia and your friend, am madly in love with you."_

_And then everything vanished. _

_Caspian stood, wide-eyed, as the arrow had pierced his torso. And Susan had feared the worst. The molten, white-hot fear of losing someone you didn't want to lose had coursed through her entire body, making her freeze…_

"_I, Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia and your friend, am madly in love with you."_

_The arrows had been sticking out of his chest and side. And then, Caspian had fallen down, his body completely motionless. _

"Caspian!" Susan shrieked, propping herself into a sitting position.

She was in her room.

She had been sleeping.

She took a deep breath to calm her heart which was beating madly in her chest.

_Caspian…_

It was just a dream.

Or was it?

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Another week had passed by, with no word from Peter. And that was the reason behind the strained silence in the dining hall as the three queens ate their lunch.

Isabel glanced at the empty chair to her right, the chair which was normally occupied by Peter. She half expected him to walk in through the doors, rubbing his hands and saying that he was starving. But that was not going to happen for Peter was not here – and that realization made her stomach clench in worry.

"I can't take this silence anymore," Susan finally said. "Say something!"

"Like what?" Lucy asked as she sipped her drink.

"Anything!"

Lucy sighed. "Caspian and Edmund have not joined us for the meal – _again_," she said. "Is it just my imagination or have those two been really busy as of late?"

"It is not your imagination, Lucy," Isabel said, glad to join the conversation and get away from her worries. "I've barely seen the two of them since the last few days."

"I wonder what they're up to?" Susan wondered.

"They probably have some work to do," Lucy waved her hand.

"No," Susan shook her head in disagreement. "There is something they are not telling us."

"Like what?"

"I've no idea," the Gentle Queen sighed.

That was the end of the conversation. The girls continued to eat, each busy in her own thoughts.

Isabel agreed with Susan. Edmund and Caspian were definitely hiding something from them. She did not know what it was, but she was sure that it was serious enough. Two days ago, Caspian had interrupted Isabel's fighting lesson with Edmund, saying he needed Edmund's help in a few matters.

_"It is nothing serious," Caspian had joked, smiling even though it had not reached his eyes, "but Edmund's expert opinion would be welcome!"_

Isabel had suspected that something was wrong. Caspian's body was tense and an aura of forced calm was radiating from him. But then she had shrugged it off, thinking that maybe it was because he had been in meeting for so long and because he was tired.

Ever since then, Edmund had called off the training lessons, saying he had to help Caspian with some work.

_"There, be happy now, I'm giving you a break," Edmund had grinned. "I've to help poor Caspian. Look at the amount of work he has to do."_

Even Edmund had seemed tense. His sense of humor was not the same. Something was different…

The two kings mostly had their meals delivered to their study where they were usually huddled over some papers or deep in discussion. Isabel – and the other queens – had seen a few glimpses of them. Caspian and Edmund would wish them a good morning or a good night, and then disappear, saying they had matters to attend.

That had added to Isabel's doubts. What was going on?

And then, to top it all, there was this tingling feeling deep in her heart – the feeling that told her that something was not right.

_What was going on?_

She desperately wanted to know but there was no one who could provide her with her answers. And so, she remained silent, slowly eating her meal, her mind buzzing with a million thoughts and her heart filled with a million feelings.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

The three queens were sitting in Lucy's room the next evening, talking about small, insignificant things when there was a knock on the door.

The Valiant Queen opened the door to admit Edmund and Caspian in, who quickly slumped down on the couch. They looked extremely tired.

"How was your day?" Lucy asked them.

"Busy," Edmund replied. "Yours?"

"Boring."

"Alright," Susan said, glaring at the kings. "What is going on?"

Caspian sighed. "I knew this was coming," he muttered to himself.

"Well then you should have little trouble explaining it to us," Susan stated.

Caspian's eyes twinkled for a second before his face turned serious. "As I'm sure you three must have noticed, Edmund and I have been busy for the last two days," he said. "You see, we received reports from different areas and we have been investigating about them – and drawing out plans in case they turned out to be true - which they did."

"What kind of reports?" Lucy questioned.

"Remember Peter said in his letter that Vane had been extremely overconfident and there was something that was 'not so simple'?"

The queens nodded.

"Well, we just found out that 'something'," the Just King stated.

"And what is that something?" Susan asked impatiently.

"It seems that the reason behind Vane's overconfidence is that he has allies, strong allies. A few more tribes who support his 'cause' and are willing to fight alongside him against Peter," Caspian told her, his face grave.

Silence. The queens stared wide-eyed at them.

"The armies of these tribes march towards the battle as we speak," Caspian continued. "Since these tribes are not located very close to each other, their combined force will take a few days – four to five according to my assumptions – to reach the battlefield, but they will reach there nonetheless. And I fear that there may be a chance of Peter's troops being outnumbered."

"Are you sure of this?" Isabel asked, her voice filled with panic.

"Yes."

"Peter…" she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Edmund and Caspian shared a glance, which did not go unnotcied by the queens.

"You have something in mind, don't you?" Isabel asked.

"… Yes," Caspian replied. "But you three might not like it."

"Wha –"

"I'll go," Edmund stated.

The room was quiet as the girls digested the words they had heard. And then shouts of disapproval broke out.

"It is too dangerous!" Isabel shook her head.

"Please don't go," Lucy said in a worried voice.

"Peter is already away fighting," Susan said, her voice filled with anger. "I don't want my other brother to go into a battle as well."

"Look, it's the only option," Edmund told them.

"We'll come up with another option," Susan said sternly. "A _sensible _one."

"Alright," Edmund said, standing up. "Let's sit here and try to come up with better, more _sensible _options while Peter gets _killed_. Who needs him, right?"

Susan opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Don't say that, please," Lucy said.

"This is the only option," Edmund repeated. "I'll go."

Susan looked at Caspian, desperation in her eyes. "Caspian," her voice was pleading.

Caspian looked back at her for some time. Then, "I agree with Edmund," he finally said.

"Why?"

"Let him go, Susan," Caspian said. "It is the only way."

Slowly, reluctantly, the Gentle Queen nodded. "Very well," she sighed. "When do you plan to l-leave?"

"Day after tomorrow," Edmund replied.

Susan nodded.

"I'll miss you," Lucy said quietly to her brother.

Edmund's eyes softened. "As will I, Lucy, as will I," he sighed. "But I have to go."

"This war is getting more dangerous and more bigger, isn't it?" Isabel asked quietly.

"I'm afraid it is, Isabel." Caspian said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

**

* * *

**

**There you go. How was it? GOod? Bad? So-So? **

**Oh-Oh! What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Until then, thank you for reading and do review!**

**vvvvvvv  
vvvv  
v**


	37. Chapter 35

**How I was able to write this chapter so soon while I had sooooo much work is totally beyond me... Consider this a gift ;)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Seriously, your reviews are the things that make me wanna write more and update more! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: **No, still not mine.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 35 – FIGHTS AND FANCY**

**.**

Isabel strolled in the gardens alone at late night. The moonlight streaked across the woods, giving the scenery a breathtaking view. Numerous trees huddled together, their leaves slowly moving with the breeze. A bird chirped once or twice, but everything else was peaceful.

At least on the outside.

Inside Isabel's head, a war was raging – a war full of worries, tensions, confusions, anger, concern, care and who knows _what!_ She was personally getting tired of this. Really, she was. Every time she would think that things were getting better, they would end up getting worse. It made her wonder if her fate would ever stop testing her.

First the murder of her parents. Then the marriage to Peter. And when things became tolerable, she was kidnapped. And when she was rescued, Peter had to go away to fight a war. She spent long time worrying about him and when his first letter came, she thought she would at least sleep in peace for a night. That had not happened either, courtesy of a certain Lady Cassandra. And a week ago, Peter had written to her, to Isabel, and she had felt so happy. But how could that happiness last? Here was the news of Vane's allies…

Her heart jolted again and she fingered her wedding ring.

Peter was in danger. Of course, with Edmund going, taking an army with him, the war would get better – but wars are never 'better'. They are just brutal. And Isabel feared for her husband's safety.

It was natural, and silly. She knew that Peter was an exceptionally good warrior – the knight of the First Noble order of the Lion – and that he was very intelligent. He had fought wars before and he had won them too… but still, Isabel was worried.

She was not used to having her loved ones away from her – not that Peter was her loved one. He was a friend, a really good friend. And she wanted him to be happy and healthy.

That is why she was walking in the gardens so late at night, alone. She couldn't sleep. She had tried, but every time she had ended up tossing and turning, looking at the ceiling. The absence of Peter from the room weighed heavy on her heart. And all of a sudden, she had felt this urge to get out of the room and into the cool air. And so she had.

The news of the enemies getting stronger had greatly disturbed Isabel. This was not right. Peter was supposed to go, fight Vane, win and come back. Just like he had promised.

But with the war getting bigger, she didn't know when she would see her husband again.

Peter…

How was he? And was he injured? How was the fight going on?

_Snap!_

The sound of a breaking twig halted Isabel's train of thought.

The young queen froze, her eyes searching the trees from where the sound had some and her ears alert.

Perhaps it was some animal or bird, a part of her mind supplied but she remained tense.

A moment passed.

Another.

And then she heard it.

The sound of footsteps: Rushed, careless and stumbling. The person was panting. Isabel knew by instinct that the person was a female.

But that was not all. There were more footsteps, after the first. It seemed as if the girl was being followed.

Isabel glanced back at the palace, which was – she realized with a jolt – _not _so close now.

Should she run back and alert the guard to come and check? But what if the girl needed help and the guards were too late?

And perhaps she didn't need help. Maybe the girl was merely playing. But at this time?

Suspicion grew. And it was followed by a deep sense of curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Isabel stepped forward, following the source of the sound.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Knock. Knock.

Caspian frowned in his sleep and turned over.

Knock. Knock.

He groaned.

Knock. Knock.

With a sigh, he forced his eyes open and blinked a few times, wondering why he woke up.

Knock. Knock.

He glared at the door.

He had just fallen asleep about an hour ago and somebody was rude enough to wake him up. He had been working for so many days now and he was so, so, _so _tired. He deserved some rest.

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"It's me," a voice came. "Susan."

Caspian blinked a few times. It was after midnight. What was Susan doing outside his room?

Was everything alright? The war? Peter?

Without further thought, Caspian jumped off his bed and rushed towards the door, not even bothering to put on his tunic which he had taken off before getting into bed.

"Coming!" Caspian opened the door.

Sure enough, the Gentle Queen stood outside his room, wearing a floor length night gown of tea-pink color. Her hair was open, falling wildly on her back and he couldn't help but think that pink really suited her. Then again, everything suited her.

"Susan!" he breathed. "Is everything alright?"

But Susan did not reply. She was staring wide eyed at… _him_?

Following her gaze, Caspian looked down and his own eyes widened, realizing that he was shirtless. He looked back at her to find that a blush had crept into her cheeks.

"Susan," Caspian repeated, and was glad that he didn't sound embarrassed. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" Susan asked, snapping out of her examination and looked back at Caspian's face, her cheeks getting redder. "Y-yes, of course. I, umm, I…"

"What is it, Susan?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Susan mumbled.

"Of course," Caspian said, moving aside to make way for her. "Come in, please."

Susan entered the room and stood before him, looking at the ground.

"Have a seat, my queen," Caspian motioned towards the couch.

The Queen simply shook her head.

Caspian waited for her to speak but she didn't.

A minute passed. And another.

"Susa –" Caspian began.

"Was it a joke, what you said that night?" Susan suddenly said, looking up into his eyes.

"What?"

"You said you lov… you had feelings for me. Was that a joke, Caspian?" she asked, her eyes searching as they bore into his. "Were you just having fun?"

"No," Caspian replied instantly. "Whatever I said, or did, it came directly from my heart."

She looked at him.

He looked back, his eyes filled with honesty. "I would never joke about something like that," he said a moment later.

Slowly, Susan nodded. "But love is a strong word, Caspian," she spoke slowly. "Are you sure you are aware of the true meaning of your actions?"

"I am."

Susan looked away.

It was awkward, talking to her about this. It was painful, talking to her about this. And yet, this was the best opportunity to clear all things – to make things better, and Caspian would avail it.

"But I know that you do not feel the same way about me, Susan. I should not have kissed you. It was wrong of me, and I apologize for that," Caspian said in a rush.

"Caspian…"

"No, Susan. Let me complete. I cherish you as a friend and you have always been an important person in my life, and that is something that has changed since the day I told you about my feelings–"

"Caspian –"

"– And I don't like it, Susan, I don't like it at all. I want the things to return to what they used to be. I want you to be my friend, just like you were before. And I will be the same friend I was to you," Caspian continued. "I promise, I will not let my feelings ever get in the way of our friendship. So I beg you to forgive me and talk to me. Please, because I–"

He was silenced as Susan's soft lips touched his. He froze. A second later she pulled away.

"I… I_-I_…" Caspian trailed off, for he had lost all track of what he was saying. He stared wide-eyed at the queen before him.

"Do you truly love me, Caspian?" Susan asked.

He nodded. His throat was too dry now.

"Do you forgive me for my rude behavior towards you?"

Again, he nodded.

"And lastly," Susan looked deep into his eyes, her eyes shining with sincerity. "After all that has happened, do you accept my love for you?"

Caspian's heart almost stopped beating in surprise. He dumbly stared at her for a few moments. A part of his mind wanted him to clean his ears and ask her to repeat what she had said. Another told him to go wash his face and ensure that he was not dreaming.

"… _What_?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"I love you, Caspian."

"Is this a dream?"

Susan smiled. "No."

"Really?"

"I swear."

Caspian's face broke into a smile. "I love you too."

And for the first time in many days, Susan seemed happy. She was happy. That much he knew. And his happiness, it knew no bounds…

"I love you more," Susan told him, stepping forward.

"That is not possible," he murmured as he leaned and pressed his lips against hers, his heart filling with joy as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel walked forward, trying to make no noise. She was at the edge of the woods now and the footsteps – they were close. Very close.

And then all the sounds disappeared.

Isabel frowned, looking around.

What was going on?

And then there was some commotion in the bushes behind her.

She turned around, her hand flying to her dagger. It is a good thing she had brought it with her when she had decided to go for a walk.

Her heart was banging wildly in her chest.

She paused, ready to defend herself if she was attacked.

Finally, the bushes moved.

Isabel's hold on her dagger tightened.

And someone stepped out.

Isabel could see the shadow. It clearly belonged to a woman.

And then Isabel saw her.

A girl, about her age, dressed in remnants of what would have been a beautiful dress. She had dark hair that reached her shoulders and dark eyes. But that was not what Isabel noticed.

The girl was badly injured. Her head was bleeding as was her leg, which caused her to limp. She was clutching her wrist and Isabel guessed that it was sprained or mybe broken.

The girl noticed Isabel and rushed towards her.

"Please," she cried, falling close to Isabel's feet. "Please h-help me, save me, _please_!"

"Who are you?" Isabel asked.

"They will kill me. They will kill me. They will kill me," the girl chanted, her voice filled with fear.

"Who are you talking about?"

The sound of footsteps was heard.

The girl's eyes widened. "They're here. Please, save me. I don't want to d-die!"

"No one will hurt you," Isabel said, pulling the girl to her feet. "Now tell me who are you? And who are the ones following you?"

"I'm Lenora-a," the girl said in between her sobs. "And they want to k-kill me. They w-were o-ordered to do s-so."

Suddenly the bushes moved aside and two men stepped out. They looked at the Lenora and then at Isabel.

"Give her to us," one of them said. "And you will live."

"No," Isabel said.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, girl," the other said, raising a finger at Isabel.

"And you have no idea who I am," Isabel held her head high. "I'm the High King's wife, and I order you to surrender right now and tell me why you want to hurt her."

"Our orders are to kill her, no matter what," the first man said, his sword ready. "And that includes fighting the queen if she tries to get in our way."

With that, he charged forward.

Seeing him, Isabel stepped forward and let the fighter within her take over. Now would be the time to find out how well she had learned from Edmund.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"I was so confused and shocked!" Susan giggled, punching Caspian lightly on his arm. "It was your fault for startling me like that with your _revelation_ of loving me!"

"Well, I never thought you would run away," Caspian said. "And I felt so heart-broken and hurt. It seems rejection is not something I handle well."

Susan smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that."

"Don't be," Caspian smiled down at her. "I rushed you into things you weren't ready for."

"I'm glad you did," Susan said, resting her head on his shoulder.

The two were sitting on the couch, talking about their past few days. It felt so good to be able to talk to each other. And that made them realize what they had been missing for some time now.

Caspian wrapped an arm around her. "You're worried about your brothers."

"Yes."

"They are very brave."

"I know."

"They have fought before."

"I know."

"Then you shouldn't worry about them."

"… I know."

"And yet you do."

"It's just the way I am."

"And this is why I love you."

"That was flirty!" Susan grinned.

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"Of course... _not_!"

Caspian kissed her forehead lightly.

"I think I should go now," Susan sighed. "I should not even be in your chambers at this time of the night."

"You're right," Caspian admitted reluctantly, standing up and pulling Susan up with him.

"Oh and next time someone knocks on your door," Susan smiled. "Try to put on a shirt before you answer it."

"Is it a distraction for you?" Caspian smirked.

Susan blushed. "Good night, Caspian!" Susan smiled and was about to open the door when there was a knock – a bang on the door.

Startled, Caspian opened it without a second thought.

Edmund stood in the doorway. He looked at Caspian and then at Susan. He raised an eyebrow for a millisecond before saying, "Isabel – she has been in a fight."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"What's going on?" Susan asked, rushing towards Isabel, who was standing outside one of the guest rooms, her arm bandaged. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Susan," Isabel said. "And there was an attack. I was walking out in the gardens when I found this girl who was injured and being followed by two men who wanted to kill her."

"And you tried to save her?"

"I did," Isabel nodded. "Edmund's lessons really paid off."

"You fought two armed men, trained assassins probably, alone?" Susan asked. "You should have called for help!"

"It was a reckless thing to do, yes," Edmund said coming behind them. "But as a teacher, I'm proud of Isabel. She injured both the men and then called the guards. The two men are in our captivity right now."

Susan looked wide-eyed at Isabel, her mouth working. "Good job," she finally said.

"Yes, good job Isabel," Caspian walked over to them, his face hard. He was now wearing a dark blue tunic. "But what were you doing in the gardens at this time of the night, when you know that it's not safe."

"I couldn't sleep," Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. "Is taking a walk in the gardens a crime now?"

"In the middle of a war, yes it is."

Isabel glared at him. "Well, it shouldn't be."

Caspian looked at her for a few moments before shaking his head. "What about the girl you found?"

"Her name is Lenora," Isabel said, pointing towards the guest chambers. "And she was really injured. Lucy is using her cordial –"

"But why did those men want to kill her?" Caspian questioned.

"I don't know. She passed out while I was fighting." She was quiet for a moment. "Why don't you interrogate those attackers?"

Caspian's lips twitched. "They're unconscious too, from what I've heard," he said. "But I plan to do that once they wake up."

"Like I said," Edmund turned to Isabel, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Isabel smiled.

"I think we should go in and see if Lenora can tell us anything." Susan suggested.

The others agreed and they walked in the room.

Lenora lay in the bed, healed, but scared. She had been cleaned of all the mud and blood and was dressed in a silk nightgown. Lucy stood nearby, her cordial in her hand.

"Thank you so much, my queen," Lenora said to Isabel, propping herself on her elbows. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome," Isabel smiled kindly. "And please, there is no need to get up. You may rest."

"Now that all the niceties have been done," Caspian said, stepping forward, his eyes fixed on Lenora. "What are you doing here?"

Lenora's face paled. "My king –"

"Is this some new game of yours?" Caspian spat.

"Do you know her?" Susan asked.

"Oh, yes, I know _her_," Caspian replied without moving his eyes away from Lenora's face. "Do you?"

"Y-you don't understand," Lenora began, her body shaking a little with fear. "Please, my king…"

"But I thought you didn't accept me as the _king _of Narnia."

"T-that is n-not true."

"Then why was your family one of the first ones to bow before Miraz and pledge your support to his 'cause'?"

Lenora bit her lip, her eyes flooding with tears.

"What is going on?" Edmund asked.

Caspian kept on glaring at the trembling girl in the bed.

"Caspian, what are you saying?" Isabel asked, gently placing a hand on his arm.

The King turned towards Isabel. "May I introduce you all to Lady Lenora _Wolfe_," Caspian said, "sister of Aldous and Vane Wolfe of the Ramrar tribe."

* * *

**DA-DUMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but I didn't feel like writing any more!**

**I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it.**

**Till then, take care.**

**Oh, and:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**VVVV**  
**VV**  
**V**


	38. Chapter 36

**Your wait comes to an end as I post this chapter. Its not very long and perhaps its a bit rushed but I have so much to do these days. I have started working on the next chapter, and I hope it will be better than this one.**

**A tight hug to all my reviewers. You da Best! :]**

**Disclaimer: **No, still not mine.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 36 – TAKE CARE AND BE SAFE**

**.**

"May I introduce you all to Lady Lenora Wolfe," Caspian said, "sister of Aldous and Vane Wolfe of the Ramrar tribe."

His words were greeted by silence as the others turned to look at Lenora with wide eyes.

"Is it true?" Isabel asked Lenora quietly.

"Y-yes," Lenora spoke slowly, tears running down her cheeks. "But please, listen to me. I mean no harm to anyone."

"That is exactly what the people of your tribe said when they were pardoned," Edmund snorted. "And look, they are at war against us as we speak."

"Please, your majesty, I _really _mean no harm," Lenora sobbed. "Don't lock me away."

"Why are you here?" Caspian asked again, his voice hard.

"I was r-running away from the men who were after me," Lenora replied. "I never thought I would end up here – in the royal palace."

"Why would anyone attack you?" Caspian asked.

"Not just _anyone_," Lenora spoke, pain etched on her face. "My brother."

"Are you trying to say that Vane ordered you to be killed?"

"Y-yes."

"Why?" Isabel questioned.

"B-because I told him that it w-was wrong to r-rebel like that. But Vane has become power hungry. He thinks he will overthrow you all and take your place. He wouldn't listen to me." Lenora said, her voice quivering. "He had me locked up in my room and didn't allow me to talk to anyone."

"And yet, here you are." Caspian stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I ran away," Lenora told them.

"Why?" Caspian asked, and then continued without waiting for an answer. "Besides, Vane locked you for opposing him. I don't see why he would have you killed as well."

Lenora gulped. "I heard _him_…" she whispered. "Gerald. He is our cousin and Vane's closest friend. They have planned this war together and he has helped my brothers in his plans against you all. He was there in our village a couple of days ago and I heard his plans."

"What plans?" Edmund questioned.

"I…" Lenora shook her head. "He'll kill me."

"What did you hear?" Edmund pressed firmly.

"He will kill me!" Lenora wailed.

"No one will hurt you, Lenora," Isabel said gentle, placing her hand on the girls. "But you have to tell us why you were being attacked."

Lenora looked at Isabel and then the others before slowly nodding. "Vane has more allies. They are planning to attack the High King's army."

"We already know that," Caspian told her.

"But _do _you know that this army will reach the battlefield in two days? They are taking another route, a short cut," Lenora told him. "It will be a surprise attack. Gerald himself is leading the army. He plans to catch the Narnian army off guard and slaughter as many as he can get his hands on."

Everyone stared at Lenora, wide-eyed.

"Why should I believe you?" Caspian asked, slowly. "It could be a trap for all I know."

"You can wait and see then, my king." Lenora replied. "I swear what I say is true. They will kill your army."

"Our army is not so weak," Caspian told her. "You forget _who _leads them."

Lenora glanced at Isabel and then spoke slowly. "Vane knows that, and he plans to change that too. I heard Gerald saying something about an assassination attempt on the High King."

"What?" Isabel asked. Her query was repeated by the Valiant Queen as well, whose voice was flooded with fear.

"I don't know when but they will try to kill King Peter as well."

"How?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know," Lenora said. "But from what I know of my brother, he will try to eliminate the king while he is unaware."

"_Coward_!" Edmund spat.

Lenora stared at the Just King evenly. "I agree."

Everyone in the room was quiet for sometime. Lenora fiddled with the blankets as five pairs of eye observed her intently.

"The route," Edmund spoke after some time, "that Gerald will be taking, do you know anything about it?"

Lenora nodded. "I-I can point it on a map for you, my king."

"And the plan of attack?" Edmund queried.

"I'm afraid I do not know much about it, but whatever I know, I shall tell you if you want me to."

"Very well," Caspian said abruptly. "You may rest for now, Lady Lenora."

"Thank you," Lenora inclined her head, moving her eyes from Caspian to Isabel. "For everything."

"We will talk to you about these matters soon," Caspian nodded and then turned towards the Just King. "Edmund, meet me in my study."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"Can we trust her?" Caspian asked, running his hand through his hair.

"I think we can." Edmund replied.

The two kings were sitting in Caspian's study, discussing their talk with Lenora.

"I'm not so sure."

"And why is that?"

"Instinct," Caspian replied with a shrug. "Why do you trust her?"

"I don't," Edmund replied. "But I also find no reason not to trust her."

"She is Vane's sister," Caspian pointed out. "And we have already been betrayed by the people of Ramrar."

"No one chooses their family," Edmund said wisely, and then after hesitating for a second he continued. "_You_, of all people, should know that."

Caspian's face hardened. Of course he knew that.

Miraz…

His blood still boiled when he thought about his 'uncle'. His father's murderer…

"I'm sorry for stirring up bad memories," Edmund broke Caspian's train of thought. "But, I think we should ask Lenora for the details she knows about this attack."

"… And then?"

"And then I should leave immediately and try to get there before Gerald does. Or at least help Peter in case Gerald reaches the battle plains first."

"What if it's a trap?" Caspian questioned.

"It could be," Edmund admitted. "But it's a risk we will have to take. If what Lenora says is true, then Peter and his army could be in great danger."

Caspian sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the table. Why couldn't things get less complicated?

"Besides, I was going to leave in a day or two anyways," Edmund continued. "I'll just leave sooner and follow a different path to the battlefield."

"If this is a trap," Caspian said without looking up. "Then you could be in danger as well."

"It's not like we won't be able to fight," Edmund pointed out.

The two kings were quiet for a few minutes.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Caspian finally said, straightening up. "Susan will not be very happy about it though."

Edmund winced, reflecting how his sister had reacted when Caspian had sided with Peter. "Sorry," he snorted. "She'll probably kill you!"

"That she won't," Caspian said, his lips curving to form a small smile.

Edmund looked intently at him. "Speaking of Susan," he said. "Is there any specific reason that she was in your room at midnight?"

Caspian almost blushed. _Great_. This was not how he wanted to tell Susan's overprotective brothers that he wanted to court her.

"Uhh… ummm… s-she just…" Caspian trailed off, clearing his throat as he looked around the room, thinking of a good reply to that.

Edmund chuckled. "It's about time."

Caspian's eyes snapped back to the king before him. "… I beg your pardon?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you and Susan would ever realize that you loved each other," Edmund commented. "In fact, I was planning a _good _way to help you two."

Caspian raised an eyebrow. He did not want to know what that way was and he thanked Aslan that Susan had came to him before Edmund had the chance to put his plan into action.

But, Edmund knew. And this made Caspian feel awkward. He didn't know how to act, what to say, what to do…

Who knew talking to the brother of the one you loved could be so hard. And this was only the younger brother. Caspian inwardly shuddered as he thought of Peter coming to know about this.

"I approve, you know."

Caspian blinked, returning back to reality. "Sorry?"

"I said, I approve," Edmund repeated. "I always knew that you and Susan would end up being together, from the moment you first laid your eyes on my sister."

"Umm…"

"You're a good man, Caspian, and I know you really love Susan. As long as she is happy, I'm happy. And if she is not…" Edmund looked at Caspian pointedly. "Let's just say, you _won't _end up being happy after that."

Caspian smiled. "I understand."

"It's good to know that someone will always be there to look after my sisters if something happens to me or Peter in the battle."

"Edmund, why do you say that?" Caspian asked. "I'm sure you two will come back absolutely fine."

"Aye, but life is strange. You never know what happens next."

Caspian nodded solemnly.

"And that is what makes it all the more interesting," Edmund's eyes twinkled.

"True."

They lapsed into a friendly silence for sometime.

"Please don't tell Peter about… Susan and me," Caspian said.

"Why?"

"This is something I wish to talk to him about myself."

"It won't matter if I tell him or not," Edmund shrugged. "You'll end up dying by Peter's sword in both cases."

Caspian gulped.

Edmund chuckled. A moment later, "I won't tell him."

"Thanks," Caspian said dryly. "Besides, Peter needs to focus on the war, and not come up with ways to kill me."

"True, my friend, true," Edmund laughed, standing up.

"You should go and talk to Lenora," Caspian said. "I think she would be more comfortable talking to you instead of me."

"Agreed. And I'll go and talk to the men who attacked Lenora. I hope they gained consciousness, Isabel hit them hard." Edmund replied, all traces of humor leaving his face. "And you should make arrangements and get the troops ready. I think it would be best to leave tomorrow morning – the sooner, the better."

Caspian nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet you here once I've talked to Lenora," Edmund said, picking up a map of Narnia, "To draw out some final strategies and plans."

"Alright."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

The sun was beginning to rise, breaking the darkness of the night. Streaks of sunlight shone on the royal palace, and into the room of the High King.

Isabel was sitting on the couch, running a hand through her hair absently as she thought about the previous night.

_I hate wars_, Isabel decided with a sigh.

Peter was gone. And now, Edmund would be going away… in a couple of hours.

_Peter…_

His absence was continuously piercing her heart like a sharp needle. It had been so long since she had looked into those ocean blue eyes or that arrogant smirk, or heard his velvety voice – so full of authority, and yet so caring in different ways…

Oh, how she wanted him to pass a comment that would make her angry. How she wanted to argue with him. Start a glaring contest, perhaps…

But Peter was far away. Fighting.

And not talking to him made her feel angry, frustrated and, well, angry.

She was surprised at how much she had gotten used to Peter's presence. Not being with him made her realize that he really mattered. And that she missed him.

Isabel walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. Pulling out a piece of paper and a quill, she sat down on the bed and began writing.

_Dear Peter,_

_How are you? And how is everything there? I heard from Caspian that you were slightly injured. I hope it is not serious, and that you are taking good care of yourself. I do not wish to sound like a scolding mother, but from what I know of you – you have to be constantly reminded of few things. _

_We just received news that these people are intent on hurting you – they want you dead. And Vane will do whatever he can to reach his 'goal'. So please, be careful. Don't let them succeed. For Narnia, for your family, and for me. We all need you, my King, more than you can imagine._

_I'm fine, as is everyone else. Life here has been busy ever since you left. And everyone misses you a lot, especially Lucy. She was really sad about the fact that you missed her birthday ball. But that doesn't matter – what matters is that you get back as soon as the war is over._

_I know, it is silly of me, writing this letter to you. I mean, the others would have probably mentioned these things to you and you probably won't have time to read letters but… I hope you don't mind that I wrote this…_

_Take care and be safe,_

_Isabel._

Isabel slowly folded the note, pulled out an envelope and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, she knocked on the door of Edmund's chambers.

"Come in," she heard Edmund's voice.

Pushing open the door, Isabel walked in, only to find Edmund dressed in his armor, strapping his sword to his belt.

"Ready to leave?" Isabel asked, walking over to him.

"I am."

"I'll miss my teacher," she pouted.

He chuckled.

"Who will give me lessons on defense and attack and stances and swords now?"

"Caspian will," Edmund replied.

Isabel blinked. "He will?"

"Of course, he said he will train you now."

Isabel made a face. "No break for me?"

"No, I'm sorry," Edmund smiled. He was so _not _sorry about this, and both of them knew that.

"Why should I go through training now, I can fight," Isabel sighed.

"You can, but you are not perfect, yet."

"No one is perfect." Isabel grumbled.

"One can always try."

"But –"

"No buts, Isabel. Caspian will be very busy, so it is unlikely that you will have to long, harsh lessons, but you will have them nonetheless. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Isabel said, bringing her hand to her forehead as she saluted him.

Edmund laughed.

"Edmund," Isabel said slowly. "Lenora mentioned that they will try to kill Peter."

Edmund sighed. "I know," he said, placing his hand on hers. "But I'm afraid there is not much we can do about it. No letter could reach Pete so soon, and we have sent him the news via trees. As much as it pains me to say this, Peter will have to take care of himself."

Isabel nodded. What Edmund was saying was right. She just hoped that Peter was fine.

"Edmund?" she questioned a minute later.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied.

She hesitated and then held out the envelope to him. "When you reach the battlefield," she said, wondering if it was too late to just run away. "Could you give this to Peter?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A letter."

"For Peter?"

Isabel nodded.

"From whom?"

"… me," Isabel mumbled shyly, lowering her eyes.

"Love is in the air!" The Just King sang.

"No, it's not!" Isabel shook her head.

"Yes it is," Edmund said, taking the letter from her. "You are asking me to deliver your love letter, so love has to be in the air."

Isabel bit her lip as her cheeks reddened. This was not a love letter, but Edmund would not listen to her. She should have known that giving him this note would lead to loads of teasing.

She looked back at him, only to find him smirking. He opened his mouth to say something – probably another comment on the letter or her and Peter's 'love'.

"Don't," she cut him off quickly. "Please _don't_."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't say anything about this letter to me," Isabel rolled her eyes. "You have my permission to tease Peter as much as you want about it, though."

"As much as I want?" Edmund liked the idea. His face showed that.

"Yes."

"Even about things that would be," Edmund coughed a little before continuing, "_Inappropriate _to tell you."

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"You know –"

"I _don't _want to know," Isabel raised her hand.

"You're right."

The two stood there in silence before Isabel sighed. "Be careful, Edmund. Everyone will be worried about you too."

"I will be."

"You will win this war with your brother and come back soon," Isabel told him. "Just have faith in Aslan."

Edmund smiled, and after a moment's hesitation, hugged Isabel.

"I'll miss you," Isabel said, wrapping her arms around the Just King.

"And I you, dear sister," he replied.

"Take care and be safe." she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I will be," he promised.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

**Edmund's going away too... no more humor! :(**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please do, and let me know your comments, suggestions, ideas, feeling.**

**Take care!**

**P.S. OMG! I just noticed: 600 reviews! *Faints***

**Flashboard: The writer is *cough* unavailable at the moment. We hope that she will get in touch with you soon. Goodbye till then!**


	39. Chapter 37

**For all those Peter/Isabel fans out there! Enjoy!**

**Hugs to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, does anyone really think that Narnia belongs to me?

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 37 – DEAR ISABEL, DEAR PETER**

**.**

He hissed in pain as the healer stitched the wound on his arm. He looked around, trying not to concentrate on the feeling of the needle going through his flesh.

"It is a long gash, milord, not deep though," the healer said, bringing him out of his examination of the red fabric of his tent. "You were lucky that Arvand noticed the man shooting you."

"Indeed," Peter agreed.

This was the second attempt to kill him in one day. His food had been poisoned in the morning too. It was sheer luck that he had had matters to attend and he didn't eat it. Only when another soldier decided to eat it instead of throwing it away did they realize that it had been poisoned.

He had received the news only hours ago (honestly, Lucy and her trees were amazing!), telling him that Vane was trying to kill him and that he should be careful. For some reason, this didn't shock him. From what he had seen of Vane Wolfe, the man would do anything to win. He had no morals, no rules, no ethics, and yet he dreamed of sitting on the throne of Narnia. _Ha_!

As if Aslan would let this happen.

The High King yelped as the healer stitched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Sorry," the healer quickly murmured.

"Could you hurry up?" Peter asked, annoyed. "A war is raging outside and I have to go there."

Right after he had been attacked, another clash had broken out. Peter had wanted to go and fight himself but the arrow had left a cut on his arm and his companions had suggested that he had it bandaged properly first. Huard was leading this attack at the moment.

"You're moving too much, milord." The healer complained.

"Maybe that is because it hurts," the High King snapped.

"Please, relax, my king," the healer advised with a sigh. "It would be easier for me and less painful for you. Try to think of something good."

Peter laid his head back on his cot and closed his eyes.

Think of something good.

_Like what?_

What could possible be good in the middle of a war?

All that surrounded him was bloodshed, violence, the sounds of clashing weapons, the cries of the injured…

Peter wanted nothing more than to go home, to his sister, to his brother, to his friend, Caspian, and to his wife.

_Isabel…_

Peter remembered the last time he had seen her, standing on the balcony waving to him. Her auburn hair, her forest-brown eyes, her slightly freckled face…

Slowly, the High King brought his other hand to his cheek, where she had kissed him goodbye. To say he was surprised at her action would be an understatement, and to say that he didn't like it would be a white lie as well.

He smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Peter opened his eyes and stared at the healer.

"You were smiling while I was stitching your skin," he said.

"I'm fine," Peter replied. "Is it done?"

Before the healer could reply to that, shouts of surprise were heard outside.

Picking up his sword, Peter rushed out of the tent looking around.

"What is it?" he asked a Narnian soldier.

The soldier only pointed towards the backside of their camp, in the opposite direction of the plain where the battle was taking place.

Peter's heart almost stopped beating as he looked.

Armed warriors, mounted on horses galloped towards them their swords held high.

Vane's supporters.

And now, the Narnian army was trapped. Vane's army could - _would_ - attack from both sides.

"Milord," Huard ran up to him. "We're under attack."

"I know." Peter replied.

"What are your orders?"

Peter took a deep breath, and prayed to Aslan for help. "Get ready for battle."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

About five days after Edmund's departure, Isabel woke up to the tapping noise on the window. Groggily, she stood up and walked over to the window, pushing aside the curtains. A flying creature was knocking on the glass. Isabel blinked a few times, wondering if she was dreaming and why a bird would knock on her window for entrance.

_Not a bird,_ she realized as she opened the window to let the creature in, _A griffin._

A baby griffin to be exact.

Light brown in color with intelligent eyes, it flew into the room and after circling it about twice, came to rest on the couch and dropped an something on the seat.

Isabel raised an eyebrow and walked over to the couch. It was an envelope with her name on it. She recognized the writing immediately.

Her heart skipped a beat and without wasting a moment, she picked up the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper it contained.

_Dear Isabel,_

_Let me introduce you to Griffy, the baby griffin. (Lucy called him that when she first saw him, and well it has become his name since then. Edmund still teases Lucy about 'her excellence in coming up with creative and different names'.)_

_You see, Griffy wanted me to give him some job, and since he is too young to be in the battle, I gave him the important 'mission' of delivering this letter to you. His happiness when I told him that is hard to explain in words. It took me half an hour to make him stop flying around in my tent!_

Isabel chuckled and then looked over at the creature that was looking excitedly at her. It was so cute!

"Hi, Griffy," She gently, patted its head. "I'm Isabel."

Griffy purred, and then looked at the letter and then back at her again.

Isabel smiled. "You did a good job."

It hooted with glee.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Would you like to rest?"

It cocked its head and then flew out the window.

Isabel wondered if she had angered Griffy. Frowning, she looked back at the letter and continued reading.

_Don't worry if he flies away after giving you this letter. He probably would have gone to meet his friends and eat something._

Well that answered her queries.

_And if you want to write a letter to me, send it via Griffy. He would be way better than using a certain annoying Just King. What were you thinking, asking Ed to give me a letter from you? Edmund has been annoying me ever since he came here and it is getting on my nerves. I'm seriously considering throwing him off a cliff or something._

Isabel grinned. Well, Edmund had told her that he was going to do this. She herself had given Edmund the permission to do this. Poor Peter.

_I'm fine and I don't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself._

_Edmund came with the reinforcements about two days ago – as did Vane's reinforcements. It was quite shocking, watching the two armies join the already raging battle, and now once again both the armies are even – in numbers at least, much to Vane Wolfe's dismay._

_And this brings me to the most important reason of writing to you: Lenora Wolfe. Firstly, what in the name of lord were you doing strolling in the gardens at midnight – alone? Foolish girl!_

_Secondly, fighting two assassins on your own without calling for help? Edmund told me he gave you a few classes – a good idea according to me – but you should not be overconfident. They could have easily harmed you. Don't you dare take chances like that again!_

_Lastly and most importantly: Lady Lenora. Edmund told me about his talks with her and everyone's reactions to her. She did save me in a way but still I will advise you to be wary. Not trusting anyone is not good, but trusting anyone blindly is not a wise decision as well. _

_I miss everyone too. And I'm not so happy about the fact that I missed Lucy's birthday as well. All I know about it is that it was amazing and that you all enjoyed it a lot. Tell me more about it._

_I hope you write back to me. Take care._

_Peter._

Isabel smiled, her eyes fixed on the letter in her hand. Her heart danced with joy. Peter had actually read her note and taken time to write back to her! And she would do the same. Yes, she would definitely write back to him.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Peter looked up as Edmund walked into his tent and threw an apple towards him.

"Eat," the Just King ordered. "You've been fighting all day."

"I'm fine," the words automatically left Peter's mouth and he took a bite of the apple.

"Whatever."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

Edmund sighed. "I'm not in the best of my moods," he pointed out. "This war is being waged for no reason at all! Vane is stupid."

Peter chuckled. "You can say that again."

All of a sudden the flap of the tent flew aside and a light brown mass rushed in like a blur. Edmund jumped in surprise. Peter's hand was halfway to his sword when he realized that it was just an over-excited Griffy. Which meant -

The High King almost groaned.

Just what he needed: Griffy to give him a letter from Isabel in front of Edmund.

_Perfect timing!_

"Hello, Griffy!" Edmund smiled and then made a face at the creature's name. Honestly, everyone could see that it was a griffin; calling him Griffy wouldn't have helped. He noticed the small envelope clutched in its beak. "What have you got there?"

Peter stood up. "It's late," he said, rushing forward. "Maybe you should go and rest."

He was right.

It was '_too late'_ for Edmund had already taken the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Ed!" Peter all but shouted, snatching the paper from his brother's hands. "It's for me, don't you dare read it!"

Edmund winked, a huge grin spreading on his face.

Peter groaned. Great, just great!

"Who's it from?" Edmund asked, trying to look innocent.

"You saw the writing didn't you?"

"Who does it belong to?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Isabel," he said through gritted teeth.

And then, to Peter's dismay, Edmund opened his mouth and began singing.

"_This is love, what they are feeling  
With these feelings, their hearts are sealing."_

"Shut up, Ed!" Peter scolded his brother. "Never try to come up with a song of your own, you're not good at it!"

"_Love, oh, it's so full of bliss  
And when Peter returns back, he will give his wife a kiss!"_

"ED!" Peter's ears were red from embarrassment.

"_Admit it, dear boy, you feel for her  
Admit it, that you dream of her,  
And she too is waiting for you,  
Because her love for you is so true!  
And then –"_

A pillow had made contact with the Just King's face before he could continue. He looked back at his fuming brother.

"You hit me with a pillow," Edmund accused even though he was grinning.

"Just be glad it is not a hard boulder," Peter ground out.

"Oh forgive me, I forgot you had to read your precious letter," Edmund smirked. "Go on."

Peter glared at his younger brother for a moment before unfolding the paper and beginning to read.

_Dear Peter,_

_It is good to hear that both you and Edmund are well. It is not the same here without Edmund. The palace seems so dull without his jokes. Tell him I miss him a lot. Then again, don't. He will probably tease you even more._

Peter growled. Thanks to the timing of this letter, he was _already _doing that.

Speaking of Edmund, it had grown quiet – _too_ quiet.

Peter looked up. The seat where Edmund had been sitting was vacant. Peter frowned.

Edmund left him alone to get some privacy with the letter? That was not good.

And then, he heard it.

His voice.

"Peter, can you hold the letter a bit higher?"

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Edmund standing behind him, reading the letter.

"Go away!" Peter said.

"Isabel misses me!" Edmund said, smiling. "How sweet! Though, why didn't she mention that she misses you too?"

"Because she doesn't," Peter supplied, returning his eyes on the letter. Edmund was right. Isabel didn't mention that she missed him. Does that meant that she didn't?

"Nonsense," Edmund waved his hand. "She must have written it at the end. Let us read ahead."

"Us?" Peter questioned.

Edmund nodded.

"Me," Peter corrected. "Let _me_ read ahead."

"Private talks," Edmund nudged his brother. "I get it." With that the Just King returned to his seat and looked intently at the High King.

Peter shook his head and turned back to the letter in his hand.

_I don't believe you. Even in your letters you continue to scold me. I'm not a child, Peter. What was so wrong in taking a walk in the gardens? And I had to fight those men. What you and Caspian say it silly. Maybe I'll try it next time, though. I'll just say 'Hi. Please wait here until I get someone to protect me and then you can try to kill me, alright?' and see how the assassins react to that. _

Peter chuckled.

_I have been talking to Lenora over the past few days. She has recovered well from her wounds – thanks to Lucy's cordial. She is a very sweet girl, if you ask me. She thinks that her brother will kill her, even though I have tried to tell her that no one will be able to harm her inside the palace. I cannot believe that a man would try to kill his own sister. But then again, this man is Vane – and it doesn't shock me anymore._

_It is surprising that no one told you the details of Lucy's birthday ball. It was amazing, extremely well planned and Lucy looked absolutely beautiful. As did Susan. Caspian was charming, as always and Edmund was the one with the humor. He introduced me to a certain Lady Cassandra at the ball, who I must say misses you a lot._

Peter cringed. This was not going to be good.

_She is quite… interesting. She was kind enough to mention that I was a burden on the High King and that I was nothing but a reminder of shattered dreams to you. We had a very healthy conversation. Pity it didn't last longer._

_Take care._

_Isabel._

The High King flinched again at Isabel's sarcastic words.

Peter looked up at Edmund. "You introduced her to Cassandra?" he asked incredulously.

Edmund nodded enthusiastically.

"You idiot!"

"And why am I an idiot?" Edmund asked. "You were the one who courted Cassandra, remember."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I do remember, but the last thing I wanted was my wife meeting the women who were in my life before her!"

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"You're really good!" Caspian said, motioning her to sit down. "I now know why you were able to defeat those men."

"Thank you," Isabel said, her breath coming in short gasps. "You're really good too."

The training session had ended – finally. If she had thought that Edmund was a strict teacher, then Caspian definitely came under the category of 'brutal'. He was extremely fast when it came to fight. She barely had fraction of a second to react to his move before he attacked her again.

Caspian nodded his thanks.

The two sat in silence, Isabel catching her breath and Caspian staring blankly at the sky.

"It's so quiet with Edmund gone," Isabel said after a minute. "I hate it."

"I agree," Caspian said and then chuckled. "That's exactly what Susan said."

Suddenly, Caspian's eyes lit up and he looked at her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What –?" Isabel began curiously.

"Susan loves me!" Caspian said in a rush.

"What?"

"Yes!" Caspian almost bounced. He looked like a kid who was getting his favorite candy. "You were right all along, Isabel. She was just confused and she needed time. But finally, she realized that she loves me too."

Isabel beamed at him. "I told you."

"You did," Caspian smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

Caspian sighed. "I have never felt so happy in my entire life before," he said. "And I wonder if it is a dream."

"It is not," Isabel told him. "It is reality and you two love each other."

"We do," Caspian said. "Speaking of which, I was supposed to meet her."

"A date?" Isabel questioned.

"We've work to do," Caspian told her, standing up.

"A working date, then."

"Perhaps," Caspian winked at her and then walked away after wishing her a good evening.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Susan placed the papers on the table and leaned back, sighing. Work – she loved it, but that didn't mean that it was not tiring.

Caspian, who had been sitting next to her, wrapped an arm around her.

Susan smiled, resting her head on his chest. "I love you," she said.

"I know," Caspian said. A pause, "So does Edmund."

"What?" Susan pulled away from him quickly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Edmund knows that I love you."

Edmund, her obnoxiously annoying – and yet loving – brother knew that she and Caspian were in love with each other? Now he would tease her a lot. Wait. What if he didn't approve of Caspian?

"And?" she asked.

"And he said that he is happy as long as you are happy."

Susan let out a sigh of relief, which was followed by a rush of love for her brother, which was followed by worry.

Something on her face must have shown for Caspian stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "Time for bed," he stated, wrapping and arm around her waist as the two walked out of the library.

"You worry too much," Caspian murmured.

"I can't help it."

"It's not right. I keep on telling you this."

Susan sighed.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Caspian asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Susan replied. "Maybe do something with Lucy, Isabel and Lenora."

"Hmmm."

"You still don't trust her, do you?"

"It's not that," Caspian shook his head. "What she reported to us about the attack was true. And in a way she has helped us. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right to me."

"You are too suspicious at times." Susan stated.

Caspian smiled. "I can't help it."

"She's not that bad," Susan said. "And in any case, if she does turn out to be _evil _as you suspect, we can confront her anytime. She is staying at the palace."

"I never said she was evil." Caspian said, and after a short pause, added, "And you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Susan grinned, turning to face him as they stopped outside her room.

"Always," Caspian agreed, leaning forward to press his lips with hers.

And nothing else mattered now, except the woman he was holding in his arms.

And to her, he was everything. Her heart soared as he kissed her sweetly.

After a few moments, he slowly pulled back. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before walking into her room.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel was sitting on one of the chairs in the balcony, enjoying the cool breeze, as she talked to Lenora who was sitting across her.

"It is so beautiful," Lenora commented, looking at the faraway mountains.

Isabel agreed, looking at the scenery too. It was definitely beautiful. "It is Narnia."

"True, true," Lenora sipped her tea.

A minute or two passed and Isabel was still looking at the view when she heard Lenora shriek.

Isabel quickly looked around for the cause when he noticed Griffy sitting on the table, atop their tray of biscuits. The griffin cocked its head at her in greeting, dropped an envelope onto the table and then flew away.

"Are you alright?" Isabel asked Lenora, who had a hand over her heart.

"Y-yes," she replied, now smiling. "It just startled me."

A pause, then, "What is that?" Lenora asked, pointing towards the envelope.

Isabel wondered if she should say anything or not. "A letter from the High King." She finally said a couple of moments later.

"Oh," Lenora said. "Do you want me to leave while you read it?"

"No, of course not!" Isabel shook her head, taking out the folded paper from the envelope.

_Dear Isabel,_

_You miss Edmund and not me? Ouch, that hurts!_

_And understand this: it is too dangerous, especially these days. I'd prefer that you don't go out for walks alone. Take someone with you, and I'll have no objection to it._

_As for Lenora, give her some time. She has been through much. I'm sure she will realize soon enough that she is safe in the palace._

_I wish I was there at Lucy's birthday party. Or perhaps not, now that you've mentioned that Cassandra was there. You must know by now that we… I courted her. But that was in the past. And Cassandra never got over it, I guess. Please, don't let whatever she says disturb you. It is not true and you should know that. Cassandra probably hates you because I married you and not her. She's just jealous._

_You must think that I was a crazy man, courting someone like her, but really, it felt right at that moment. Cassandra used to be nice, or at least I had thought so. But it didn't work out. Neither of my past relationships did._

_Speaking of past relationships, I'm curious. Have you ever been in one? You don't have to answer unless you want to. I do not wish to poke my nose in your life._

_Peter._

Isabel raised an eyebrow at the question her husband had asked her in the letter.

"Is everything alright?" Lenora asked, studying her expressions carefully.

"Yes," Isabel replied. "Everything is alright."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

_Dear Peter,_

_How are you?_

_I'm fine. And so is everyone. I spent the day with Lucy, Susan and Lenora. It all started with a normal conversation but ended up with a huge pillow fight. I can't remember the last time I laughed so freely, so without care… Actually I can. It was with you in the forest when I was being an innocent, sweet, curious girl and you an arrogant, sarcastic, witty king._

_Saying that Cassandra's words did not affect me would be a lie, but I understand why she said those things. And no, I don't think you're crazy. Love is blind after all. And you were in love with Cassandra at the time._

_To answer your question – no, I have never been in a relationship before you. _

_I have to meet Caspian in about ten minutes so I won't be able to write more._

_Take care, and I miss Edmund and you. (I hope you're happy now!)_

_Isabel._

Folding the parchment, Isabel carried it to Griffy, who was sitting on the window ledge staring at the sky.

"Could you please take it to the High King?" Isabel asked, holding out the note in her hand.

The griffin hooted and clutched it in its beak. With a last glance at the Queen, the creature flew away.

Isabel watched it fly with a smile.

Griffy was on an 'important mission' again.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

**Call me crazy, but I love Griffy! He's my cute little adorable baby! ;)**

**Anyways, I had not planned on writing Peter's POV but I did it because so many of you asked me for it.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. DO tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until next time then! :D**


	40. Chapter 38

**THANK YOU, DEAR REVIEWERS! It feels so good to know that your work is being liked by so many people. Really, you are the best! :D**

**Oh and yes, I'm looking for a shop that sells Griffy(s). If I find one, I'll let you know... ;)**

**Once again, this chapter is for the Peter/Isabel lovers... and the story moves forward too. I hope you like it. Let me know!**

**Go on, read, enjoy and don't forget: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **Nah, Narnia ain't mine, folks! :P

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 38 – WITH LOVE, ISABEL… WITH LOVE, PETER**

**.**

Isabel slashed her makeshift dagger, aiming for Caspian's chest, but the king raised his own weapon and the clunk of wood-meeting-wood echoed all over the empty training grounds.

Isabel aimed a kick at Caspian's shins and catching him unaware shoved him away. He stumbled. And that was all the Isabel needed.

Striding forward, her auburn hair flying wildly around her, she placed her dagger on his throat.

"Dead," the single word left her mouth and a rush of pride filled her.

This was the first time she had defeated anyone in a battle – not counting the time she had fought Lenora's attackers.

Caspian stared wide-eyed at her for a few moments, breathing heavily as he dropped his weapon.

Slowly, Isabel lowered her dagger, panting.

And then Caspian's face broke out into a huge grin as he hugged Isabel.

"You were amazing!" he said happily. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she said, pulling away. "I've never seen anyone so happy on being defeated."

Caspian laughed. "I'm not only happy, but I'm extremely proud of you."

Isabel smiled. "Well, I had talented teachers."

"You deserve a treat," Caspian said, sitting down. "Tell me, what you would like to have."

And then, before Isabel could reply, Griffy came swirling down and gracefully landed before the consort queen. Isabel bowed down and took the envelope from its beak, patting it on its head. With a small hoot, Griffy, spread its wings and flew away.

"Someone is in touch with the High King," Caspian commented.

"Don't tell anyone about it, please," Isabel replied, sitting down next to him.

"Why?"

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know."

"... I won't."

"Thanks," Isabel smiled and then opened the envelope. "Have you talked to him about the war?"

"Yes," Caspian nodded. "I'm in touch with both Peter and Edmund regarding the war. It is important that we share news and strategies."

"Strategies," Isabel questioned. "Isn't that dangerous? I mean, what if the letter goes into the wrong hands?"

"Don't worry; we have codes of discussing such matters."

"Oh."

Caspian was quiet for a moment or two. Then, "I think I should leave and let you read your letter."

Before Isabel could protest, Caspian stood up and walked away after ruffling her hair lightly. Isabel smiled and then looked back at the letter she had unfolded.

_Dear Isabel,_

_NEVER? Honestly?_

_Sorry, but I couldn't help but ask you that. Considering how sweet you are, I thought many men would want to be with you. And I'm sure they still do. Aslan did tell me before I met you that you knew the meaning of self respect and you didn't let any wrong person near you, but when you say you have __never__ been with anyone else, it shocks me. Seriously, it does, and I find it hard to believe._

_I'm absolutely fine and so is Edmund. It is good to hear that you all are well and having fun there. _

_I'm afraid I won't be able to write much today for I have to go and give orders about the next attack. _

_Take care,_

_Peter._

_P.S. I was thinking the other day that I don't know much about your likes and dislikes. Tell me about yourself – what colors do you like? What is your favorite food or flower or season? It's time I get to know a few things about my wife._

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

_Dear Peter,_

_Never. I don't see why this shocks you. I never found someone worth giving my love to – not in this world and neither in yours. And then Aslan called me back and told me that I had to marry you. So, the closest I've ever been to someone in that way would definitely be you._

_I love the color blue and this probably describes my love for the sea. There is nothing more peaceful than listening to the sound of waves, or feeling the soft sand or looking into the far away horizon where the sea meets the sky. _

_I have no favorites when it comes to food, though. I can eat anything as long as it has been prepared with proper hygiene. _

_Tulips would definitely be my favorite flowers. They are so pretty! And I love spring. When everything blooms with joy, the trees rustle with the breeze and the birds sing their happy songs. It is so full of life. And I believe that that is exactly how the world should be - full of peace, love and happiness. _

_Now that I've answered your questions, it is only fair that you answer the same questions for me too. I should get to know my husband too._

_With love,_

_Isabel._

Peter glanced at the letter on his desk. The letter he had received last night. Whenever he read Isabel's letters, he felt as if everything was normal, as if everything was absolutely, completely fine.

And he hated her for it.

Because after thinking that he was in peace while he immersed himself in her words, he had to return to his surroundings, to the reality, to the bloodshed.

Peter kept on looking at the piece of paper, ignoring all the hustle and bustle in his tent, imagining as if it was nothing but a gust of wind.

Edmund walked in his tent, dressed in his armor, his sword bloody.

"Peter…" he whispered, placing a hand on his elder brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine," the High King replied. It was funny how these words just kept on leaving his mouth automatically.

"No, you're not."

"I'm –"

"You're hurt."

"Yes, well," Peter glared at his brother. "Thank you very much for reminding me."

With that, the two brothers glanced at Peter's leg. Peter gulped and cursed the fighter who had slashed the spear into his leg – tearing the muscles in his calf. Peter even thought that the spearhead had scratched his bone.

"Is it painful?" Edmund asked, looking at the blood oozing out of the wound which refused to stop.

Peter nodded.

"Eat something," Edmund advised.

"I feel like throwing up," Peter groaned, placing his head in his hands. "I won't be able to eat."

"The healers told me that the spearhead was poisoned." Edmund said. "Luckily, it was not a strong poison."

"But it is a poison, nonetheless," Peter pointed out.

Edmund sighed in agreement.

Peter took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing rate which was escalating along with his heartbeats. His eyelids felt heavy and the corners of his vision were blurring, but he refused to give in.

"I've to go back to the war," Edmund said reluctantly.

"You should do that," Peter tried to nod, but it was painful.

Everything was painful.

_Damned poison!_

The Just King moved to leave.

"Ed," Peter called.

"Yes?"

"Give me a paper and a quill."

"What?" Edmund was confused.

"Do as I say."

Edmund – though still confused – nodded and handed a parchment and a pen to the High King.

"Thank you," Peter mumbled. "And Ed, take care."

Edmund smiled and left the tent, worry clear on his face.

Once the Just King was gone, Peter tried to concentrate on what he was writing and not on the spasms of pain that coursed through his body as the healers tried in vain to stop the bleeding.

_Dear Isabel,_

_How are you?_

His hands were shaking due to pain and weakness as he scribbled the note to his wife.

_Don't worry about the handwriting. I'm fine. I'm just tired…_

He hoped she would believe the lie.

_Yes, it is absolutely fair if you ask me about my likes and dislikes too. So here goes:_

_I love the color white. I don't know why, but I've always been attracted towards it. It is so pure. And I must say white suits you a lot. I still remember how beautiful you looked in your white wedding gown. It would not be a lie to say that I was stunned._

Peter's mind was clouded by the pain, and perhaps that was the only reason why he didn't crumble the paper and asked for a new one to write a letter where he would not be pouring his heart out.

_I love food. And chocolate is definitely the best. When – if – I get back, I'll definitely have a huge slice of chocolate cake; my mouth waters even thinking of it._

Yes, he would love to have that cake, even though thinking of it at the moment made him want to retch.

_I like flowers, though I have no favorites._

Peter thought back of Isabel's scent, when he had buried his nose in her hair.

_Maybe roses and lavenders would be the best ones, according to me. _

_My favorite season is autumn without any doubt. The orange leaves falling down – it all seems so fascinating. Everything has its end and it falls down. And yet, those things have eternal beauty. I don't think that a blossoming flower has more beauty than a dried leaf. Each has its own story, its own mystery, and its own splendor. Yes, I love autumn._

_I think I should stop writing now because…_

He couldn't write the reason. The letter was spinning before his eyes now. Or was he spinning?

The pain was excruciating. And one of the healers was telling him to drink a potion.

He looked back at the letter and tried to focus. His hand was trembling more than ever.

_Take care, Isabel._

_With love,_

_Peter._

"Griffy," he whispered. His throat was dry.

The healer understood and left with a bow.

A few moments later the griffin flew in. It looked at Peter in concern.

The High King smiled and held out the letter, hoping he would not have to speak. He didn't know if he could do that with the haze around him.

The creature hooted and took it.

As Griffy flew away, Peter looked back at the healers, taking the potion and downing it in one gulp. _Vile!_

"Fix me up soon," he said, resting his head back and closing his eyes. "I want to fight once I get up."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel was angry.

She had been ever since she had received word from her husband.

The letter was sweet, and it made her realize that Peter was in real, a very deep and soulful person. The way he talked about the autumn, it showed how wise and intelligent he was – even though he hid it behind his stubbornness. She was beginning to see sides of her husband that she didn't even know existed.

And Peter had answered all her questions honestly in the letter. But still, Isabel was angry. No wait – _furious_.

No other word could describe it better than that.

Did Peter think that she was stupid and dumb?

She glanced back at the letter lying on the desk. She could clearly see the smudges of blood on the paper. And any concern she had felt when she had first opened the letter was now gone, only to be replaced by the urge to scream at Peter.

"_Don't worry about the handwriting. I'm fine. I'm just tired…"_

Liar. How could she not worry by looking at that letter? The writing alone told her that Peter was in pain when he wrote it. And the blood...

Why didn't he just say that he was hurt?

Now she was the one pacing in the library, almost dying due to concern and fear and worry and who knows _what_!

And he called her foolish.

"You have been pacing here and there since the last fifteen minutes, Isabel," Lucy walked up to her.

"I know," Isabel sighed.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, you brother," Isabel stated, "is hurt, apparently."

"Who?"

"Peter."

"How do you know that?" Lucy questioned.

Isabel pointed towards the letter.

"Can I read it?"

Isabel wondered if she should let Lucy read the letter. Slowly, she nodded.

The Valiant Queen picked up the piece of paper and began reading. Every now and then she would glance at Isabel. Finally after a couple of minutes, Lucy replaced the papers on the desk with a sigh and turned to Isabel.

"He is right, you looked beautiful on your wedding," Lucy smiled.

Isabel couldn't help but blush at that.

Lucy paused for a moment. "I think you should write back to him," she said. "Mention his writing and the blood and ask if he is alright."

Isabel slowly nodded.

"Peter is a big boy, he will be able to handle himself."

"Even big boys get hurt," Isabel mumbled.

"Only Peter's word will make you feel better at the moment," Lucy placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "And you will only get it if you ask him."

"How stupid can he get?" Isabel questioned. "He should have simply mentioned that he's a little hurt and that he'll be fine. I would not have been so worried then."

"I think he didn't want to trouble you."

"And look how trouble-free I'm right now." Isabel snorted sarcastically. She paused for a moment and then, "I'll kill him when he comes back!" Isabel declared.

"Just don't tell him that," Lucy joked. "He won't come back if you do!"

Isabel tried to smile at the young queen's attempt to cheer her up. But she was so worried and so angry that it barely came out as a grimace.

Lucy smiled in understanding and walked away. The Valiant Queen's wisdom and strength surprised Isabel sometimes. But now was not the time to be surprised…

Once Lucy was gone, Isabel grabbed a paper and a quill and wrote:

_Peter,_

_I want to know what is going on there and how exactly are you? And don't you dare say that you're fine unless it is the truth. I know you're injured and not knowing much about it is killing me here. Please, spare me the tension and tell me what happened. Or else, I'll write to Edmund. I'm sure he will be honest with me. I can't believe that you would send me a letter covered with your blood and tell me that you are fine and that I should not worry about you._

_And what exactly do you mean by 'if' you come back you'll have some chocolate cake. I want you back here as soon as this war is over._

_I swear, Peter, if you write such ambiguous letters to me, I'll come there. I really will and no king or queen or anyone in the entire city would be able to stop me. _

_You're my husband and I have a right to know what condition you're in. In our relationship, I expect nothing but honesty from you, and I hope you fulfill this expectation of mine._

_Take care of yourself, Peter. Staying out of trouble and not getting hurt can really be a good thing in life. Trust my word and try it._

_With love,_

_Isabel._

She didn't care if she was being rude, or if she was scolding him, or if Peter would mind it when he read the letter. She just wanted him to realize that he could actually share his thoughts and feelings with her. If not his love, she at least deserved his honestly.

Not that she wanted his love. She was totally content with his friendship…

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

_Dear Isabel,_

_Something tells me you are very angry with me, which is why I won't write that I'm fine. I'm a little hurt, but I'll be fine. It's not that serious, just a small gash. Trust me._

Peter cringed as he wrote yet another lie, but he really didn't want Isabel to be tensed because of him. He could actually feel waves of concern radiating from Isabel's letter and he doubted that telling her the extent of his injury would make her feel better.

_I just didn't tell you about it because I thought that you would be worried, but I suppose my silly decision caused you much more headache. I'm sorry about that._

_Don't you dare even think about coming here to the battlefield! I don't like this idea one bit and I will not be very nice to you if you even mention it again. This is a nasty place, full of nasty things going on and the last thing I want is my wife to be in the middle of all of this._

_Please stop worrying about me._

Peter paused wondering what else he could write to Isabel, or even better, a good way to change the topic of his injuries.

There was a knock outside, and a moment later, a soldier walked in.

"King Edmund requests your presence, your majesty," he said after a bow.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked.

"Vane's second-in-command has asked an audience with you and the Just King."

"I'll be there," Peter said.

The soldier hesitated, looking at him. "Do you… need help, milord?"

Peter looked down at his bandaged leg and then back at him. "No," he replied with a small smile. "I'll walk myself."

Nodding, the man left with a bow.

_I've to go now. I'm sorry once again. Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Peter._

Folding the piece of paper, the High King held it out to Griffy who had been sitting on his cot, nibbling a piece of bread, or tearing it into pieces, whichever described it better.

Then, Peter forced himself onto his feet. He gasped at the pain that shot through his leg, but he could live with that. Right now, Narnia needed its High King. And he had promised this to Aslan and to himself the day he was crowned: Narnia before anything else.

With that thought, the High King moved forward, trying his best to keep his face devoid of the pain as he limped out of his tent.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel sipped her tea and smiled as Susan and Lucy argued over their dresses. Sisters! She had always wanted one when she was little. And now, thanks to Aslan and to this marriage, she had two. Lucy and Susan were just like sisters to her and they were amazing. So sweet, caring, funny, pretty and... just amazing! Isabel considered herself very lucky to have such a nice family.

It was almost sunset and the three queens were sitting outside in the gardens.

"Is that Griffy?" Susan asked suddenly, pointing towards the sky.

Isabel's eyes followed and in spite of herself, she smiled. Yes, there was Griffy – cute and yet majestic – as he flew towards the palace.

But Isabel had not even replied to Peter's last letter which she had received the last day. And besides, Griffy had disappeared ever since he had dropped the envelope on Isabel's bed and flew away.

Why would Peter send her another letter?

She could see Griffy looking at her and she wondered if he will come down and deliver the letter in front of Susan and Lucy. At least, Edmund was not here. He would have teased her to death, just like he was teasing Peter at the battlefields. Poor Peter…

But then Isabel frowned.

Griffy did not descend down towards her. Instead, the griffin spiraled towards the palace and flew in the window of Caspian's study, where the king was working since lunch.

Did that mean that Peter had not written back to her?

But why would he send Griffy to deliver his letter to Caspian? Peter was already in touch with Caspian via other messengers. Griffy was the mode of communication between the High King and his wife only.

"I love Griffy," Lucy smiled. "He is the most adorable baby griffin ever."

"I agree," Susan was saying. "Right, Isabel?"

Isabel snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards the Gentle Queen. "… Yes, absolutely."

About ten minutes later, a servant came running towards them. "My queens," he panted. "King Caspian wants you all to meet him in his study as soon as possible."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"What is it, Caspian?"

Caspian looked up to see the Gentle Queen enter the study room, followed by Lucy and Isabel.

"Have a seat, all of you," he said, pointing towards the chairs.

The three queens obliged. Susan looked curiously at him, Lucy fiddled with the hem of her sleeves and Isabel was staring at Griffy who was perched on the windowsill.

"The letter was not for you, Isabel," Caspian said, holding out the paper he had just received. "It was for me."

"Oh," Isabel said.

"And it was from Edmund."

Isabel looked into his eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked slowly.

"I'm afraid, no," Caspian replied with a sigh, and before anyone could say anything, he continued, "I'll read the letter to you.

"_Dear Caspian,_

_I hope all of you are well. __I've written this letter to tell you about what is going on here – and believe me, it is not what we had planned. _

_Vane is smart. More smart than we give him credit for. The cunning and cowardly bastard,_" Caspian paused and looked at the girls apologetically for the language Edmund had used in his letter, "_has trapped us in a corner where there is only one way out: his way. __You see, Gerald (Vane's second-in-command) asked an audience with us yesterday. Vane has challenged Peter in a one-to-one combat to avoid the unnecessary bloodshed, as he called it –_"

"The hypocrite," Susan exclaimed, cutting Caspian in mid-sentence, "Vane was the one who started this war in the first place!"

"I know," Caspian nodded his head in agreement before reading ahead. "_The fight would be to the death._

"_Do you see what he is doing? He played the exact card that we did in the battle against Miraz. He had me and Peter gather the entire Narnian war council – the generals, the soldiers, the nobles, and then challenged Peter in such a tricky way that Peter couldn't refuse. The snake-tongued rebel!"_

"Peter is an extraordinary fighter," Lucy spoke. "Even though I'd prefer him to be away from battle, I don't see why this has to be such a huge issue. I'm sure he'll be able to defeat Vane."

Caspian smiled sadly at Lucy and then returned his eyes to the paper before him.

"_Now there is a huge problem – which bring me back to repeating that Vane is a cunning and yet cowardly bastard. He challenged Peter when he knew that Peter was not in the state to win, or even fight. __You see, Peter is injured – badly. That day during fighting, a poisoned spear tore his calf. Luckily, the healers were able to remove the poison, but he lost too much blood and the wound is very deep and disgusting. His leg is all bandaged up._"

Lucy gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Isabel blinked in surprise. Peter had lied to her.

"_Peter can barely walk. He limps and he grimaces due to pain every time he moves. I don't know how he will be able to face Vane in a proper combat. I would have taken Peter's place, I still want to, but Pete won't let me. And secondly, there's the fact that Vane addressed his 'offer' to Peter alone and not me._

_I have tried to convince Peter to back away. We can still continue the war, but he won't listen to me. He says that already many Narnians have died in the battle and if can prevent any more deaths, he will do so. As noble as that is, the fact still remains that Peter will not be able to give his best during the fight. One move gone wrong could cost me my brother._

_Needless to say, Peter accepted the challenge. The fight is tomorrow at noon. _

_Take care of the girls. __I'll write to you when all this is over._

_Edmund_"

Caspian placed the letter on his desk and looked up at the queens, who were staring at him with wide eyes, their expressions nothing but horror and fear.

* * *

***Looks at the readers* I don't have anything to say *giggles***

**SO please review and let me know what you have to say.**

**Until next time, folks! =D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 39

**It's the middle of the week and I've a test tomorrow but here I'm, posting a chapter of the story because my readers (and reviewers) are so amazing. So let's get this clear: if I flunk the paper tomorrow, it's all your fault! **

**700 Reviews? *Wide-eyes* Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Nah, Narnia ain't mine, folks!

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 39 – IMPENDING DOOM OR IMPENDING RETURN?**

**.**

Susan sighed. Why couldn't things get better? Why a new problem was was ready in line even before the previous one had been sorted? Why was Aslan letting this happen?

"Peter shouldn't fight," she declared.

Caspian looked at her. It was night time and the two were standing in the balcony, staring at the clear sky.

"I agree," he said. "But he had no choice but to accept the challenge."

"In that condition?"

"Yes," Caspian nodded. "Edmund sent me the letter Vane had sent to Peter, the one Gerald had read out in front of the entire Narnian war council and I must say that Vane has a way with words. He drafted the dare in such a way that Peter had no choice but to accept it."

"It's not like our council would have considered Peter a coward if he declined the offer," Susan stated. "Everyone knows how brave Peter is and how much he has done for Narnia."

"I know, but Peter did what he had to." Caspian shrugged. "All we can do now is pray that he wins."

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Susan questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Supporting Peter's decisions," Susan said. "Ever since he asked you to side with him in letting him go to the battle, all you do is admire his decisions and agree to them."

"Would you prefer if I throttle him for everything he says?" Caspian joked. "Like old times."

The Gentle queen stared evenly at the man before her. "I'm serious."

"Sorry," he smiled. "But I do that because Peter is right. You know I would object if I felt that his actions were wrong. You know I always do that when I think so."

"How can you say that what Peter is doing is the right thing?" Susan asked.

Caspian looked deep into her eyes. "It is not my tale to tell," he said quietly.

"Peter won't tell it to me."

"Maybe he doesn't want to."

"This is ridiculous!" Susan said exasperatedly. "What is it that he can share with you and not me, his very own sister?"

Caspian looked away.

Susan shook her head. He was not going to tell her anything. She gazed at the twinkling stars, trying to make patterns out of them when she heard him speak in a low voice.

"I'm only telling you because I want you to respect your brother's actions. You must know that whatever he does, he does for his family, and that he doesn't deserve what you're saying. He is not stupid."

Susan looked at him, her eyes questioning.

Caspian took a deep breath. "While Isabel was a captive of Vane, he… tried to rape her."

Susan gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "What?"

"And Peter saw that. I don't blame him for the anger and the hatred he feels towards the rebel," Caspian continued. "In fact, I would have gratefully accepted a chance to kill Vane if I were in his place too."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Susan whispered.

"I don't know," Caspian replied. "Perhaps he didn't want you all to treat Isabel or him differently. Or perhaps it was too painful for him to repeat the story again and again."

"Poor Isabel," Susan shook her head. "She has been through so much. Did Vane –"

"No," Caspian answered before she could finish her question. "Peter saved her, but the crime and the anger still remain."

Susan nodded. "Fighting Vane in an injured state is not the ideal thing to do," she spoke after a minute.

Caspian sighed in agreement.

"Though I must say that Peter is an extraordinary fighter and he will not let an injury get in the way of his revenge." Susan continued. "Besides, it's not like Vane is an expert fighter. Trained, yes, but not as good as Peter, right?"

Caspian was quiet.

Susan looked at him questioningly. "Right, Caspian?"

He looked away.

"Caspian?" she asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel walked through the corridors of the palace, not really noticing where she was going. Her mind was occupied elsewhere. Her heart was beating wildly. And she wanted nothing more than death, so that she would stop feeling this worry again and again and again. The tension, the tingling of nerves, the anger, the concern, the pain, the sadness, the care…

"Peter…" the word left mouth as she helplessly kept on walking.

Her husband, her friend, her savior was in danger and there was nothing she could do to help him.

_Don't let anything happen to him, please. _She thought to Aslan. _Give him strength and keep him safe._

And then she heard voices – whispers.

Wondering who would be up so late at night, she followed them, stopping at the entrance to the balcony.

"Caspian?" a female voice asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Isabel peeked. Susan and Caspian were standing there, looking into each other's eyes.

"What are you hiding Caspian?" Susan asked.

This was their private conversation and Isabel shouldn't be listening to it. Careful not to make a noise, she took a step backward.

"Will Peter win?" Susan asked.

Of course, Susan was worried about her brother too. Everyone was.

Isabel took another step back.

"… I don't know," Caspian spoke slowly.

Isabel's heart ached. Why was Caspian saying this? Peter was a good fighter. She had seen him in combat. He would defeat Vane. Aslan won't let anything happen to him.

Isabel turned around and was about to walk away when she heard Caspian speak again.

"Vane is not an amateur fighter." Caspian stated. "He will be an equal match for Peter."

Isabel froze and looked back at the talking pair. She knew eavesdropping was not a good thing, but she had to know what Caspian meant by those words. It was her husband they were talking about, after all.

"What do you mean?" Susan questioned.

"I've met Vane before, I've seen him fight and he must not be taken lightly."

"You've seen him fight?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Yes," Caspian nodded. "He was a good friend of my uncle, and he usually visited the Telmar Palace with his brother, Aldous. Miraz used to laugh and say that he would never want to fight Vane for the latter could easily defeat him. And Miraz was a good fighter as well. We all saw what a tough fight he gave Peter."

"That is not good!" Susan's voice was panicked now.

Just like Isabel's feelings.

"I've seen Vane spar too," Caspian continued. "The man fights really well. His tactics are different and he doesn't care if he cheats. He fights only to defeat his opponent, and nothing else matters to him."

Isabel's eyes widened. Oh Aslan, what will happen now?

"Peter is in for a tough fight," the King stated.

"I cannot lose him," The Gentle Queen's voice quivered. "He is my brother. I love him. He has to win. He _has _to."

Caspian wrapped an arm around the Gentle Queen. "I'm sure he will."

"You're just saying that to keep me calm."

"We have to trust Peter and his talent."

"But –"

"Have faith in your brother and in Aslan," Caspian said, placing a gentle kiss on Susan's forehead. "The High King will not die by that rebel's hand."

"Vane –"

"Besides, there is nothing we can do but hope. It is the only thing we have, and we must not lose it."

Isabel watched Susan nod reluctantly as she placed her head on Caspian's chest, wrapping her arms around the king in an embrace.

And then, Isabel turned and walked away.

She had heard enough.

If she had felt bad before, then there were no words to explain what she felt at the moment.

What Caspian had said was true. They mustn't lose hope. But still…

Peter was hurt.

Peter was in danger.

_Peter…_

And Isabel ran.

She did not allow her tears to fall. She would not let them fall.

No.

Never.

She would not cry.

Crying was for the weak.

And she was not weak.

She had faith in her husband.

And he would win.

_But what if…_

Should she even consider it? Should she even think about it?

What if Vane succeeded in his evil plans? What if Peter lost? What if he never came back?

She shuddered.

She reached a door and she knocked.

About a minute later, Professor Cornelius stepped out. He blinked in surprise when he realized that she was the one who had knocked.

"My queen," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"P-professor," she tried to keep her voice blank, but the emotions – they were threatening to spill out. "I-I… Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, my child."

Isabel took a deep breath. "Can you give me a sleeping potion for tonight?"

"A sleeping potion?" he questioned.

"Please," Isabel almost begged.

"I…" the professor looked at her intently for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"Thank you."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

_Peter held up his shield and stumbled as Vane collided with him. His leg was on fire. It hurt – bad and he hissed in pain as he pushed his opponent away._

_He slashed his sword and then ducked as Vane retaliated with an attack of his own._

_And so the fight went on…_

_Step. Slash. Dodge. Step. Slash. Duck. Step. Slash. Hiss._

_The sun was shining down on the two figures surrounded by the two armies on each side._

"_Come on, Peter!" Edmund's voice came from far away._

_Duck. Slash. Step. Dodge. Slash. _

_Attack. Defend. Attack. Defend._

_Vane swung his sword towards Peter's head and Peter raised Rhindon. The swords met in air._

_But that was not what Peter noticed. He noticed what Vane had noticed._

_An opening._

_Before Peter could close it, Vane kicked Peter on his injured leg._

_A cry left the High King's mouth and he fell on his knees._

_Looking up at Vane, he could see a victorious gleam in his eyes._

_Vane raised his sword._

_No…_

_Peter tried to stand back up. Vane pushed him down._

_No…_

_Vane slashed his weapon down._

_Peter brought Rhindon up. _

_The two swords met halfway again._

_But the pain... it was taking over all his senses._

_With a flick of his hand, Vane sent Peter's weapon flying out of his hands._

_No…_

"_Goodbye, High King Peter," Vane smirked and then without wasting another second, Vane pushed his sword through Peter's chest –_

"NO!" Isabel screamed, bolting upright, her frame trembling.

"Peter!" she called, looking around as tears ran down her rosy cheeks. "Pete –"

She paused, realizing that she was in her room, in her bed. Sunlight shone through the window of the room. It was morning. And she was asleep, which means –

"Just a dream," she told herself. "Just a bad dream."

But her body refused to calm down. She could feel her heart banging wildly in her chest. The blood was pounding in her veins. Sweat and tears ran down her face. And she was shaking due to shock.

It had been so vivid, so clear…

Peter… she couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. She would die if something happened to him. Hadn't she lost enough in her life already?

She needed him. He was a necessity now, just like air perhaps.

_Oh, Aslan, keep him safe,_ she prayed again and again.

Peter would not die. No, he would be fine.

Jumping out of the bed, she put on her robes and rushed out of the room.

She ran into Peter's study and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill from the drawer.

_I know you will fight today and I'll pray for your victory._

_Peter – do not forget the promise you made to me and don't you dare break it. You'll have to come back to me. You have to._

_Love,_

_Isabel._

Grabbing the note in her hand, Isabel ran outside. It was about eight in the morning, and the fight began at noon.

Four hours.

Four hours and then Peter's fate will be decided. The result of this war would be decided. Four hours.

_Crash!_

She bumped into someone and they toppled.

"Isabel!" she heard the person beneath her gasp and a moment later she recognized that it was Caspian.

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up. "I-I'm sorry."

"You're crying."Caspian stated, looking at her in concern.

Isabel bit her lip, getting off the king and sitting next to him on the floor. She shook her head slowly.

Caspian's eyes softened. He understood. That was the best thing about him – he didn't need words. He could easily guess her feelings. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, he murmured. "Everything will be fine."

And Isabel broke down into sobs, wrapping her arms around Caspian. "W-when?"

"Soon."

"He shouldn't die," Isabel cried. "He has to come back!"

"He will," Caspian shushed her. "Stop crying."

Isabel nodded, tightening her grip on him.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked.

Isabel and Caspian pulled away. Susan was standing before them, looking at them with concern.

"Y-yes," Isabel answered quickly, standing up and wiping her tears.

Susan looked like she was going to point out Isabel's puffy eyes, but before she could open her mouth, Caspian spoke up.

"She just bumped into me," Caspian brushed his breaches as he too stood up and then grinned. "What is it with women these days? All they do is bump into poor kings!"

Susan rolled her eyes. "You two are late for breakfast," she said. "Come soon, Lucy and I are waiting for you two. And Isabel – get dressed, you're still in your night gown!"

Isabel blushed and mumbled something about hurry.

Susan shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. With a last glance at the two of them, she walked away.

"I'm sorry," Isabel repeated, looking at Caspian.

"No apology needed," Caspian replied. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine," Isabel replied. "I just… need to give this note to Griffy."

Caspian looked at the note in her hand and then back at her.

He nodded in understanding. "Why don't you go to your room and get ready for breakfast?" he suggested. "I'll send Griffy there."

Isabel slowly nodded and after a small 'thank you' walked back to her room and into the wash chambers.

She stepped out, now dressed in a floor-length dress of white color and stopped in her tracks as she noticed Griffy sitting on the bed. It hooted when he saw her.

Isabel smiled and picked up the note.

"Griffy, I know it is very tough for you, but I want you to do this for me," Isabel said, holding out the note to the griffin. "Please deliver this to the High King before noon. He has to read this. It is very important for me. Will you do this?"

The creature looked intently at her for a few moments before hooting and taking the note from her.

"Thank you so much," Isabel patted its head.

And then Griffy flew away but not before licking Isabel's hand.

The consort queen watched it fly away, her heart laden with nothing but fear, nervousness and worry.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"Say something!" Susan said with a sigh.

Isabel turned to look at the Gentle Queen. "Like what?" she asked.

"… Never mind."

Isabel looked away, watching the sunset. Three days had passed and they had received no news of what was going on. And everyone was worried. Caspian had written many times – on the insistence of the queens – asking the result of Peter's and Vane's fight and the status of the war, but they had received no reply so far.

Isabel had been so worried. She barely talked to anyone, she barely ate. She just remained secluded from the rest of them. And Susan felt for her. She could understand what her brother's wife felt. So, she had decided to go on a tour of the city and had offered Isabel to join her.

Unable to decline the offer without hurting Susan, Isabel had reluctantly agreed. But she had been quiet all day, only replying when asked a question directly.

Susan didn't blame her for it, but the silence was infuriating.

"Stop this," the Gentle Queen said.

"Pardon?" Isabel asked.

"You need to stop being so… _sad_," Susan said, unable to come up with a proper word to describe Isabel's behavior. "Everyone is worried, but this, it will take you no where."

"I'm sorry."

Susan sighed. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"It's just we have no news of them," Isabel said. "And I-I –"

"I know." Susan said quietly. "I feel the same way too. They are my brothers and I love them."

Isabel nodded.

The two were quiet for a few moments.

"Let's talk of something else," Isabel suggested, hoping to change the subject.

"Let's do that," Susan smiled, "What should we talk about?"

Isabel pretended to think. "Why don't you tell me how things are between you and a certain dark eyed, dark haired king of Narnia?"

Susan blushed. "Did Caspian tell you?" she mumbled.

"It was quite obvious," Isabel smiled. "So, how does it feel to be in love?"

"It is the best feeling I've ever felt in my entire life," Susan replied. "And I've never felt happier. Caspian is…" she paused, thinking of a proper word, "truly amazing. He is caring, loving, funny, honest and good-looking."

"So are you," Isabel pointed out, "Which is why the two of you are meant to be with each other."

"Thanks," Susan said.

"You're welcome." Isabel paused. "So when will you two officially be together?"

Susan blinked. "Officially?"

"I mean, no one knows that you two are courting."

"We aren't," Susan said. "Not yet. There is a war going on, so announcing that we love each other is not the best thing to do at the moment."

Isabel's smile faltered. "True."

"Besides," Susan continued with a chuckle. "Caspian is almost afraid of Peter's reaction to the news."

Isabel's heart jumped when she heard his name. But she tried to ignore that and focus on the conversation.

"And frankly, I am too." Susan admitted.

"Why is that?"

"You see, Peter has always been the ultimate over-protective brother. Back in England or even in the Golden Age, he hated the idea of me courting someone," Susan said. "If he could have his way, he would have chopped off the heads of any man who stared at me or Lucy in that sense!"

"He cares for you two." Isabel said.

"I know," Susan agreed. "But that does not mean that Peter will react normally when Caspian admits his feelings for me in front of him. Caspian thinks that Peter will view it as a betrayal, perhaps."

"_Betrayal_?" Isabel asked incredulously.

"Well, Caspian is supposed to be Peter's best friend, and he is supposed to keep me and Lucy away from the men who want to court us."

"But Caspian loves you."

Susan smiled. "That won't be reason enough for Peter."

"It should be."

"Perhaps you could talk to my stubborn big brother and tell him to not kill Caspian when he finds out about us."

"I will," Isabel smiled sadly, "When he comes back."

"Have faith in Aslan," Susan gently placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "He will."

"I hope so."

"My queens!" a voice behind them called.

Isabel and Susan stopped and turned around, only to find a guard running towards them

"King Caspian requests your presence in the palace. He says it's urgent," the guard panted as he came to a stop before the queens.

"What's going on?" Susan questioned.

"The Narnian army –" the guard paused to take a deep breath.

Isabel's heart stopped beating in her chest. What about the Narnian army?

"– they have returned." the guard finished.

"Peter and Edmund," Susan asked, her eyes widening. "Are they alright?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. I was told to bring you two back to the palace as soon as the horns announcing their return were heard."

"Very well," Isabel said. "Then we should move."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

**Da-Dummm! I hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until next time, folks, this is me saying: ta-ta! :)**


	42. Chapter 40

**Alright People! Here you go, the chapter you've all been dying to read - the return of the army and the kings? (I don't know, read to find out!), and just to tell you all how much I love you and appreciate your reviews, this is a long chapter! :D**

**Thank you all, and read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and its characters do not belong to me. I do own Isabel and other OCs, though.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 40 – OF REUNIONS AND WARS**

**.**

"Edmund!" Isabel and Susan shouted and rushed forward.

The Just King turned to look at them and smiled. He was wearing his armor which was covered with mud and dried blood. There was a bruise on his jaw, and his left hand was bandaged, but other than that, he looked fine.

"My favorite girls are here!" he said, engulfing both of them in a tight hug.

"You're back!" Susan exclaimed, burying her head in her brother's shoulder.

"I'm."

"And you are alright," Isabel murmured, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his other shoulder.

"I'm." Edmund replied. "How are you two?"

"Fine," the reply came from both.

"Good."

"Thank goodness the war is over," Susan said, pulling away and kissing Edmund's cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Edmund smiled.

Isabel pulled away and smiled at the Just King too. "This place was not the same without your jokes."

"Worry not, milady," Edmund grinned. "I'm back now."

"Where's Peter?" Susan asked, looking around for her elder brother.

Edmund's smile vanished. Isabel noticed that.

"Edmund?" she asked.

"Come with me," the Just king slowly said and moved forward after wrapping an arm around each of the queen.

The girls shot him questioning glances which he ignored. They quietly walked towards the High King's chambers. Outside the door stood Caspian, leaning against the wall and looking at Lucy who was pacing.

As Isabel looked from Caspian to Lucy more closely, she realized that Lucy was not only pacing but fuming as well.

"Calm down, Lucy," Caspian was saying.

What was going on? Where was Peter?

"What happened, Lu?" Edmund asked.

"_Brothers_," Lucy rambled, clearly enraged. "They are the most hardheaded, stubborn, overconfident, annoying idiots created only to make sure that their sisters worry about them all the time!"

"I admire the love you hold for us, Lu, but would you tell me the reason behind your _sweet _words." Edmund said.

Had she been not worried, Isabel would have smiled at Edmund's sarcasm.

"Peter." Lucy stated.

Isabel waited to hear more. What about him? Where was he? How was he? What happened?

"He refuses to take the cordial," the Valiant Queen told them.

"What?" Isabel questioned, clearly confused.

Caspian walked towards her, gentle placing his hand on her shoulder. "Isabel," he said. "Peter is badly wounded."

"What!"

"He is inside," he pointed towards the room. "And the healers are attending to him."

"What happened to him?" Susan questioned.

"I don't know," Caspian replied honestly. "They just returned. Peter was bleeding and unconscious and they took him into the room. Professor Cornelius is in there too, administering. And Edmund was ordering the army to rest and attend to each other's wounds so I had not been able to talk to him."

"Well, Peter gained consciousness, and I told him to take the cordial," Lucy all but shouted. "And can you believe that he refused? He said he was fine, and that he will heal well the normal way."

"That's Peter," Caspian snorted.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened." Susan said, looking at Edmund now.

"The war is over and Vane Wolfe is dead," Edmund told them. "Though, Peter did not win unscarred unfortunately."

"How –" Lucy began.

"It is not my tale to tell, Lu."

They were about to press Edmund for more details when Professor Cornelius stepped out of the room.

"Professor," Isabel said. "How is the High King?"

"Very weak," the professor said in a grave voice. "His wounds are deep and he has lost too much blood."

Isabel bit her lip. This was not good.

"The muscles of his leg are badly damaged," the professor continued. "And the wound on his torso – it seems that the dagger was embedded in his flesh several times."

_Dagger?_

What was the meaning of all of this?

"Vane," Edmund almost growled. "He stabbed Peter with it. We had to continuously change his bandages on our way back. Peter almost died due to the wound."

"That explains it, then." The professor said. "It seems to me the fight between the High King and Vane was very brutal."

"You've no idea," Edmund said. "I don't think I've ever seen so much hatred and anger in a fight."

"Will Peter be alright?" Lucy asked in a small voice, all anger gone, only to be replaced by fear for her brother.

"Yes," The professor looked at her and smiled. "He will recover, given time and proper medicine."

"Or we could simply tie him to the bed and Lucy can administer the cordial," Edmund suggested seriously.

"I don't think he will allow that," Caspian chuckled. "Besides, if he wants his wounds to heal the normal way, then we should respect his wishes."

"I still say he should take the cordial," the Valiant Queen crossed her arms over her chest, her anger returning now that she knew that her brother would be fine.

"I agree, my queen," Caspian replied. "But he doesn't want to."

"Can I meet him?" Susan asked the professor.

"He is resting at the moment," the professor told them. "He will wake up by tomorrow morning."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel opened the door to her room and stepped in.

Once Professor Cornelius had left, everyone had expressed their relief on the fact the Peter would get better soon.

Caspian had then excused himself, saying he had matters to attend and Susan had decided to help him with it. Lucy almost dragged Edmund away, mentioning something about arranging a warm bath and a comfortable bed for the Just King, who seemed very tired.

Isabel had promised to let them know if Peter woke up and then entered the High King's chambers and almost collided with the healers, who were leaving.

"My apologies," one of them said with a bow.

"It's alright," Isabel replied.

"The High King is sleeping at the moment. Please see to it that he is not disturbed. He needs his rest." The other spoke. "We will come to check him in the morning."

"Very well."

With another bow, the healers left, and Isabel looked back at the form of her husband on the bed.

His head rested on the fluffy pillow. The white sheets covered his legs; however his torso was visible. Her eyes traced the fine lines of his muscled chest until they settled on the white rag that was tied on his lower stomach. A red spot could be seen on the rag where he was wounded; it looked like a ruby lying on the layer of snow. A thin scar ran on his upper arm and a purple blotch was visible on the side of his neck.

Isabel moved forward, careful not to make a noise. Reaching the bed, she slowly sat down on the edge and stared at his face more closely. His eyes were closed, and his breathing even. His lips formed a grimace – he probably had trouble breathing. She took in his strong jaw, his masculine features and his split lip.

After a moment of hesitation, she raised her hand and gently ran it through his brown hair. Peter's expression relaxed a bit and the stiffness in his body reduced.

Isabel smiled a little, thanking Aslan for keeping Peter alive.

She removed her hand from his hair and ran a finger across his jaw, and then down his neck. She slowly touched the bruise on his neck.

He shivered and then grimaced in pain.

Isabel quickly pulled back her hand. She did not want him to be in pain due to her, after all.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

He opened his eyes and then closed them. The light was blinding. He opened them again slowly, and looked around, clearly confused. The light was coming in from the window on his left. The sun was shining high up in the sky. The yellow melded beautifully with the blue. A small black dot moved about, and upon hearing the chirping sound he realized that it was a bird.

He was lying wrapped up in white sheets that covered his nakedness on the soft bed of his room.

His room?

He tried to sit up, but slumped back quickly, hissing. The pain! He looked down at himself. A white bandage was wrapped around his torso. The High King frowned.

_What the –?_

And then he remembered.

The war.

Fight.

Vane.

Pain.

He grimaced.

_The pain!_

He vaguely remembered shouting at Lucy that he didn't want the cordial and that she should keep it for those who really needed it.

_So it was not a dream,_ he realized.

He had thought it was.

He really was back – in his city, in his home, in his room. He would have kissed the bed if he could move. He had almost forgotten how comfortable it was as compared to the 'cot' in his tent at the battlefield.

His eyes moved around the room, observing it closely, his joy increasing as he saw the familiar and warm surroundings as the fog that surrounded his mind left and his thoughts became clearer.

_Home truly is heaven,_ he decided and then closed his eyes with a sigh.

Sleep clouded his mind and he was submitting to its depths when he heard the door open and then close. Irritated, he slowly opened his eyes again, glaring at the source of disturbance. His eyes softened as he realized the Isabel had stepped into the room.

Isabel.

His wife.

She looked just like he remembered: her mysterious eyes, her pink lips, her slightly freckled face and her long, wavy auburn hair. She was wearing a half-sleeved, earth-colored dress that fell to her feet.

She stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments, as if she was trying to persuade herself that she was in reality.

"You are awake," she stated quietly, more to herself than him.

"I am," he replied. His voice was a little hoarse.

And then she walked forward and gently sat down on the edge of the bed before him.

One of his hands automatically went to the covers to ensure that he was covered properly as he stared deep into her eyes from his position on the pillow.

She raised one of her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to shiver as her warm skin came into contact with his. She moved her other hand and placed it on his neck. Slowly, shyly, she moved it to the nape of his neck.

Peter let out a shaky breath.

Their eyes never left each others as Isabel leaned forward. Almost hesitantly, she laid her head on his shoulder, careful not to put much of her weight on him or to hurt him as she embraced him.

"Thank you," he heard her say.

Peter took in her scent, burying his nose in her soft hair. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed his other hand on her back.

It was an awkward embrace. But that was their least concern at the minute.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For coming back," she whispered.

Peter smiled, even though she could not see it. "I had to." He replied. "I would never have left you alone."

"But you fulfilled half of your promise," Isabel said, pulling away just a little so she could face him.

"I promised to come back alive and well to you," Peter reminded her.

"You are alive, yes," she stated. "But not well."

"I'm fine." He said.

"Say that again and I might actually kill you!"

Peter chuckled, even though it hurt. "You won't be able to."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "You are not in a state to defend yourself, _sir_, so it would be best that you not annoy me."

"But what fun would that be?" Peter pouted like a little child.

Isabel laughed, and Peter realized how much he had missed the sound. "You must learn to live without fun sometimes."

"And you must learn that not all promises in life can be fulfilled."

"… I suppose."

Peter looked intently at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Is that an honest 'I'm fine' or a _Peterish _'I'm fine'?" he questioned.

Isabel chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think that…" Peter trailed off, losing his trail of thought in her deep eyes as she leaned forward a bit.

"I missed you." Isabel murmured.

Peter moved his hand from her waist to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I missed you too," he said softly.

Isabel opened her eyes and slowly moved forward. A second later, Peter felt her lips touch his forehead. He closed his eyes, relishing the touch. Her soft lips were acting like a balm for his pains.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered as she pulled herself in a sitting position.

Peter reluctantly let go of her. "So am I."

Smiling at him, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To tell the others that you're awake," Isabel replied. "They have been dying to see you."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"Peter Pevensie!" Susan shrieked, as she slapped the High King on his shoulder. "You complete idiot!"

"Ow, Su!" Peter protested, wincing in pain as he jerked, trying to get away from the queen's attack.

"What were you thinking, fighting in an injured state?" Susan questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "And then refusing to take the cordial?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Let me answer that: _nothing_!" she continued. "You were not thinking otherwise you wouldn't have made such stupid decisions. Honestly, is this our great, intelligent, magnificent High King?"

Peter was about to speak again.

"Of _course _he is!" Susan snorted, "Our magnificent idiot, who just thinks that he can do whatever he want just because he was crowned the High King!"

"And this is our _Gentle _Queen, who is at the sickbed of her brother, beating the hell out of him." Peter shot back.

Susan blinked and closed her mouth.

Peter seized the chance.

"Su," he said with a smile. "I missed your lectures."

"I missed you more." Susan replied, finally smiling down at her brother.

"Didn't you have anyone else to shout at?" Peter questioned.

"It is not the same as shouting at you."

Peter smiled as the Gentle Queen softly kissed him on his cheek and then backed away to stand next to a glaring Lucy.

"Let me guess," Peter said to his youngest sibling. "You're angry at me too."

"Furious," Lucy corrected.

"I'm sorry," Peter gave her a small smile.

"You should be," with that the Valiant Queen rushed to envelop him in a tight hug.

Peter hissed as she applied her weight to his wounds.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, quickly pulling back. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Peter gasped, cupping his sister's cheek. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really," he assured and Lucy walked back, slowly nodding.

"Welcome back," Caspian said.

Peter then smiled as he clasped his hands with his friend and nodded his thanks.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, thank you," Peter replied. "How are the things here?"

"Pretty good."

"No troubles?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"There were some," Caspian shrugged. "But they all ended with the war, thanks to you."

"Speaking of war," Susan interrupted. "When do we get to know what happened?"

Peter stared at them before turning his gaze to the Just King who was sitting on the couch, munching a sandwich. Edmund had waved at Peter and asked him how he was before jumping on the couch and eating Peter's breakfast... what a sweet little brother he was!

"Didn't he tell you?" Peter asked, pointing towards his younger brother.

"He did tell us about the war in general, yes," Susan replied. "But he refused to tell us about your fight with Vane."

"Iff iff nof my fale to fell!" Edmund said through a mouthful.

"He said it was your tale to tell," Lucy said, making a face at Edmund. "And to think he is our king, eating like a starved animal!"

Edmund swallowed his food. "I am starving."

"You always are," the Valiant Queen rolled her eyes and looked back at Peter expectantly.

"I'm no storyteller," Peter said.

"We want to know what happened."

"… Alright," Peter sighed. "I fought him. He got hurt. I got hurt. And I was able to kill him in the end."

"I guessed that much."

Edmund snorted.

Peter looked at his sisters for a few moments before shaking his head lightly. "I'm tired and I wish to rest."

"Liar," Susan said. "But you should rest."

"This isn't over!" Lucy kissed Peter on his cheek.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'll send over some food when you wake up," Susan said, walking towards the door.

"Thank you," Peter said.

"Is there something you would like?" Caspian asked.

Peter looked down at his form and then back at the five people who were waiting for an answer. Who had ever thought that he would ask for help for _this_?

"Yes, some clothes please," he said, gripping the covers tightly, "A-and a helping hand to help me get into them."

Edmund jumped up from his seat. "Isabel," he smirked. "Peter requires your assistance."

Susan tried to glare at the Just King but failed, and instead broke down into giggles. Peter bit back a groan. Oh, how he wanted to disappear at the moment!

Slowly, Peter glanced at Isabel from the corner of his eyes. To say that she was blushing would be an understatement. Her cheeks were crimson and she was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Edmund.

Peter felt his own face get hot due to embarrassment.

"No," he blurted out. "I don't want her help!"

Edmund looked at him. "Well, wouldn't it be disgusting if Su or Lu helped you change?"

Peter glared at his brother. "Why don't you help me then?"

"_Eww_," Edmund made a face. "I just ate a tray of sandwiches, why would I want to see you naked after that?"

Peter didn't know what was worse: Edmund saying this in front of Isabel or his sisters laughing at him in front of Isabel due to this.

"Forget it!" the High King snapped. "Leave me alone."

"Get out, Edmund and you too, ladies," Caspian said to the girls, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "And Isabel, could you please give me some of Peter's clothes before you leave."

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

Isabel woke to the sound of Peter's voice.

It was the same day, and the sun was setting behind the tall mountains as night spread its wings over the beautiful city.

After she had handed Peter's clothes to Caspian, she had almost run away from the room, not seeing her husband for at least a couple of hours after that. She was sure that her cheeks were red even now. Curse Edmund's humor!

And then she had returned to the room to fresh up after her so called sparring session with Caspian. The king refused to stop the lessons, saying that Isabel's training was still not complete. And now, she was fighting with actual weapons instead of wooden ones, which she admitted was a different feeling. The weapon felt heavier and her movements were slow and clumsy.

After a small shower, she had sat next to Peter, talking about small, unimportant things until she fell asleep.

And now she returned from the land of her dreams to the reality when she heard Peter speak…

But to whom?

"… That would be great." he was saying.

Isabel kept her eyes closed, not wanting to disturb his conversation.

"How are you now, my king?" a female voice questioned politely.

Isabel inwardly frowned. She knew that voice, but in her grogginess she wasn't able to realize who it belonged to.

"I'm better, thank you," Peter said and then after hesitating for a moment asked, "May I know who you are?"

"Of course, I'm Lenora Wolfe."

Oh, so Lenora was here.

"I see," Peter said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my king," Lenora said. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… everything."

Peter was quiet for sometime. "You shouldn't be."

"But my brothers –"

"You shouldn't be sorry for something you did not do."

"Thank you," Lenora said. "I guess I'll go and tell Queen Lucy about the dinner arrangements."

"Very well."

Isabel slowly opened her eyes to see Lenora walking out of the room. She turned her gaze to Peter who was staring at the door, a book in his lap. He must have been reading when Lenora came in.

She took a deep breath and turned to lie on her back, enjoying the warmth of the bed.

Peter looked down at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hmm," she acknowledged him, rubbing her eyes.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked.

She nodded. "You woke me up," she accused in a light tone.

"I did?"

"You were talking."

"Ah, yes," he ran a hand through her hair. "Lenora was here."

"I know."

"She seems polite."

"She is." Isabel agreed. "I guess she wanted to see you."

"Don't all girls?" Peter asked smugly.

Isabel chuckled. "The insane ones, yes."

"Is that so?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

Isabel smiled and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Indeed," a pause, then, "Why was she here?"

"Lucy sent her," Peter told her. "She wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with them in the dining hall or here with me."

"In the dining hall, of course."

"You would leave _me _alone just so you could enjoy the company of others?" He asked in a mock hurt voice.

"Definitely," Isabel replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Isabel," he sighed sadly. "You _break _my heart."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Isabel told him, grinning. Her eyes were serious though, and Peter noticed that.

"And yet you did it," he played along.

"You are such a drama king!" Isabel chuckled.

Peter laughed in agreement. He looked at her for a moment. "I told Lenora that you would be eating with me," he said.

"You did?"

Peter nodded. "I don't like to eat alone. You don't mind, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

The two were silent for some time, simply content with each other's presence.

"How are you feeling now?" Isabel questioned.

"The wounds hurt, but I'm better."

"Did you eat your medicine?"

"Lucy was kind enough to almost shove it down my throat," Peter replied and then added thoughtfully. "I think she is taking her revenge from me for not using the cordial."

"I don't blame her," Isabel shrugged, leaning against the pillows. "She was really worried. We all were. And you gave us quite a scare."

"I know," Peter sighed. "And I'm sorry for that."

There was a knock on the door. Isabel excused herself and went to answer the door, returning with a tray laden with the dinner.

She set the tray carefully on the bed and sat down. She filled a plate for Peter and handed it to him.

"Do you know that I'm extremely angry at you?" she asked casually, filling her own plate with food.

Peter looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you're a liar."

"Wha –" Peter began to ask.

"You lied to me. Twice. You were hurt and you didn't tell me."

"Oh."

Isabel swallowed her food and looked at him intently.

"What?" he asked uncomfortably after a minute.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked sweetly.

"What?" he asked, clearly baffled.

"An apology, perhaps!"

"I apologized in the letter."

"But you lied to me after that too," Isabel said. "The wound on your leg is in no way a small gash."

Peter mumbled something and looked away.

Isabel narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to look back at her. When he didn't, she took hold of his chin, and Peter met her gaze, startled.

"Peter Pevensie," Isabel hissed. "If I ever find out that you have lied to me, I swear I will never talk to you."

Peter looked into her fierce eyes.

"Do you understand?" she asked, tightening her grip on his jaw.

"Alright!" Peter exclaimed. "I won't lie to you ever again, I promise."

"Good," Isabel said, letting go. "I just want you to be honest with me."

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry," he said.

Isabel took a bite and gave a tight nod.

"You're not angry with me, are you?"

"Not anymore."

Peter sighed in relief. "You can be quite a handful at times."

"Of course I can be," Isabel said sarcastically. "I'm a tough woman to be with after all."

Peter blinked in surprise.

"Edmund," he growled. "I'll kill him!"

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"Once I get well, of course."

"Of course." Isabel was clearly amused.

The rest of the dinner went on in silence.

**[][][] [][][] [][][] [][][]**

"I will drink it," Peter shouted. "A little trust would be good."

"Drink it now."

"Su," Peter glared at his sister who was holding a vial. "I will take my medicine later on."

"Take it now."

"Su –"

"Are you going to drink it yourself or should I make you?" Susan's strict voice left no room for arguments.

Grumbling, Peter took hold of the glass bottle and downed it in one gulp, making a face. "This stuff is disgusting."

"How much disgusting?" Edmund, who was sitting on the couch, asked.

"It tastes like…" Peter thought for a word. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure the girls will not enjoy the metaphor."

"_Simile_," Susan corrected. "When you use the words 'like' or –"

"Shut up, Su!" Peter snapped.

"You are hopeless," Susan scoffed. "I don't even know why I even correct you."

Caspian chuckled. "Relax, Susan," he said. "Take a seat."

Susan stomped towards the couch and took a next to Caspian. "He is the best among you three kings," she said, taking his hand. "At least he listens to me."

Peter thought he saw Caspian blush faintly. But as soon as he noticed that change, it was gone. The High King blinked in confusion. Perhaps he had imagined it…

"He has benefits of listening to you, Su," Edmund said in a sly tone.

"What benefits?" Peter asked, both confused and curious.

"… Never mind." Edmund shook his head.

"I thought we were here to listen to Peter's story," Susan said, glaring at Edmund.

Peter groaned. "You're not going to let this go."

"No," Lucy said cheerily. The Valiant Queen was sitting on the bed, across from Peter, having her hair braided by Isabel.

"Fine," Peter sighed in defeat. "Why don't you tell them, Ed?"

"But –" the Just king began to speak.

"I'll join you in the _storytelling_, don't worry."

Edmund nodded after a moment and then began in a mysterious voice. "It was a scary day – full of nervousness and fear. The whole war depended on that one fight."

"And Edmund had clearly lost it," Peter chuckled.

"Well, sometimes you lose it," Edmund glared at his brother. "Sometimes the pressure is too much to take."

Peter nodded sadly as Edmund continued.

"_Don't do it!" Edmund shouted. "Don't fight!"_

"_I have to, Ed," Peter replied calmly._

_It was an hour before the fight and the two kings, both garbed in their armor, were in Peter's tent._

"_No, you don't." Edmund sighed. "Vane is a coward. He only challenged you because he knows you're hurt."_

"_I know that," Peter said. _

"_Your injured leg will be nothing but a weakness."_

"_I'll manage."_

"_Damn it, Pete, why don't you understand?" Edmund sounded almost insane. "You will be of no use to Narnia if you die. We cannot afford to lose you."_

"_I accepted the challenge, Ed!" Peter sounded as insane as his brother. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Don't go out there to fight," the Just King's eyes were pleading._

"_I am no coward."_

"_This is not cowardice."_

"_It is," Peter said firmly. "I gave him my word and I will not back away from it."_

"_Let me go in your place."_

"_That is out of the question," Peter replied sharply._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm the one who will fight Vane."_

"_Peter –"_

"_I have some old accounts to settle with him" the High King's eyes hardened. "Let me."_

_There was a slight knock outside. "We're ready for you, my king," a soldier told Peter, poking his head in._

"_I'll be there." Peter told him._

_The soldier nodded and retreated._

_Edmund turned to his brother and sighed. "Be safe, Pete," he said, now resigning to the inevitable. "And best of luck."_

"_Thanks," Peter smiled._

"_May Aslan bless you with the strength you need to win." Edmund hugged his brother._

_Peter nodded and limped outside his tent, Edmund right behind him._

"And the fight," Edmund shook his head in awe. "It was brutal, but a really good fight. I had never thought that Vane would be so good with the blade, he was a potential opponent. What was worse: Peter's leg was a hindrance. His speed was greatly affected and this was the reason why he was not able to defend himself properly."

Peter nodded. "And Vane had taken an offensive stance since the beginning."

"It took all of my willpower to not go and fight Vane myself," Edmund admitted, "Especially when Peter's leg started bleeding."

_Parry. Slash. Duck. Step. Dodge. Slash._

_A rhythm had formed, lulling Peter into a haze. He knew that the two armies were watching them fight, he knew that he looked rather pathetic limping and fighting at the same time, but he didn't care about that at all. His sense of battle had taken over him. Nothing else mattered, except the man before him – the man he so badly wanted to kill._

_Attack. Defend. Attack. Defend._

_Pain was another thing that fogged his mind, making his movements slow. The wound on his leg had tore open when he had jumped backwards to dodge an attack, and the pain had increased tenfold. He could feel his blood soaking his breeches. __Not that he cared about that at the moment._

_Parry. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Parry._

_Vane was tiring. Peter could feel it. _

_The man's movements were slower, beads of sweat shined on his face and his breath came in gasps._

_Peter had passed the point of gasping long ago, but his stamina remained – images of Vane slapping his sister, trying to hurt his wife, killing his men flashed before his eyes and Peter's hatred for Vane provided him with the strength he needed._

_Rhindon met Vane's sword in midair, the clang of metal meeting metal echoing in the air. Using his other hand, Peter punched Vane in his gut. The man grunted in pain and almost doubled over._

_Seizing his chance, Peter kicked him in the chest using his good leg, and then swung his sword, leaving a long and deep gash on Vane's chest._

_Vane hissed in pain, but brought his sword down to defend the next attack._

_Slash. Parry. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Slash._

_Slowly, agonizingly, Peter began to gain ground as the loss of blood weakened his opponent. The High King gained a messy bruise on his neck but that was not important…_

_Important was the cut on Vane's leg and the fall that broke at least two of the rebel's ribs – Peter was sure of that. Vane's ragged breathing was a proof of it._

"_Come on, Peter!" Edmund's voice came from far away. _

_Duck. Slash. Step. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Step._

_Vane swung his sword towards Peter's head and Peter raised Rhindon. The swords met in air._

_But that was not what Peter noticed. He noticed what Vane had noticed._

_An opening._

_Before Peter could close it, Vane kicked Peter on his injured leg._

_A cry left the High King's mouth and he fell on his knees. __Looking up at Vane, he could see a victorious gleam in his eyes._

_Vane raised his sword._

_Peter tried to stand back up. Vane pushed him down._

_Vane slashed his weapon down. Peter brought Rhindon up. The two swords met halfway again._

_But the pain... it was taking over all his senses._

_With a flick of his hand, Vane sent Peter's weapon flying out of his hands._

_Peter looked up at Vane wondering if this was the end. It couldn't be…_

"_Peter – do not forget the promise you made to me and don't you dare break it. You'll have to come back to me. You have to."_

_Unbidden, the words of the letter he had received before coming to the battlefield echoed through his head. And they were followed by a roar of a lion._

_No. This was not the end. Not his end._

_Peter did the one thing that came into his mind: he pushed Vane with his hands and then jumped on him, tackling his opponent to the ground._

_Vane's sword left his hand and the two engaged themselves into a fist fight. Rolling on the hard, stony ground, they punched, kicked, and pushed, each trying to get advantage over the other._

_Peter's lip split as Vane's punch landed on his face._

_Blood gushed out of Vane's nose as Peter retaliated with a punch as well._

_A minute later, or perhaps a painful year later, Vane's hands got hold of the High King's throat and he choked him._

_Peter gasped for breath._

_Vane's grip tightened._

_Peter's vision began to swim. Vane smirking face loomed over him._

_Ignoring the pain, Peter placed his hurt leg on Vane's chest and kicked with all his might. _

_The air rushed out of Vane Wolfe as he fell on his back, crying in pain due to the strength with which the High King had kicked him on his broken ribs and wounded chest. He couldn't breathe._

_Gulping huge amounts of air, Peter crawled forward, his hand taking hold of the hilt of Rhindon. Without wasting another moment, he pushed himself on his feet and turned around to place the sharp blade on Vane's throat._

"Peter's talent with the blade overshadowed all his injuries," Edmund praised. "And he won the duel."

"And then he killed Vane," Caspian guessed, smiling proudly at the High King.

"No," Edmund said, his face darkening as he glared at Peter. "From what I saw, Peter forgave him."

Four surprised pairs of eyes turned to look at the High King.

_Peter placed the sword on Vane's throat, glaring at the man he so hated. But then something happened, something he had not thought of. _

_Vane bowed his head, pathetically embracing Peter's lower leg. "Please don't kill me," he begged. "I submit. You win. But please don't kill me."_

"_The fight is to the death," Peter spat._

"_Have mercy, King Peter," Vane sobbed. "I call off the war, but please spare my life!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_You're the High King of Narnia – the magnificent. Please have mercy."_

_Peter looked down at the man at his feet with disgust. "I pity you," he declared. "You wanted to rule Narnia and here you are, giving your 'noble' cause up just to save your skin. Coward!"_

"_Forgive me, my king!" Vane gasped._

"_I'm not your king," Peter said, raising his sword._

"_NO!" Vane shouted. "The mercy, the goodness and the justice of the monarchs of Narnia is well known. Please don't… I beg you. I'm at your feet. Please, forgive me. I submit."_

_Peter hesitated. Anyone who submits must not be killed, for they accept their mistake when they submit – that is what Peter had always believed. But when that person was someone like Vane – who had done heinous deeds, should he be forgiven?_

_The armies were waiting for his decision._

_Should he kill Vane just because he can, just because he hated him, just because he wanted revenge?_

"_You will be taken to the city as our captive," Peter finally declared, looking directly into Vane's dark eyes. "And then the law of Narnia will decide what to do with you."_

"_Thank you," Vane said, bowing his head in respect._

"_And don't think this is my forgiveness," Peter whispered, just so Vane could hear him. "I'm doing what I should as the High King of Narnia."_

_Not waiting for an answer, Peter turned and walked – limped – away from the man before he changed his mind and actually killed him. His anger and hatred had not subsided._

_Wincing in pain, Peter took another step forward when he heard a blood-cuddling scream. "PETER!"_

_The voice, it was Edmund's._

_But before Peter could even think of how to react, an arm grasped him from behind, going around his neck. He heard the sound of a weapon being drawn and from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver and then – _

_Unbearable pain shot through his side. __It felt like being drilled through his stomach with a red-hot poker. _

_Peter screamed in pain._

"_I don't need your forgiveness, my king," Vane's harsh voice sounded in his ears. "I want your throne."_

_The weapon was pulled out of his torso only to be plunged again into his flesh a moment later. Tears of pain leaked out of Peter's eyes and his sword dropped from his hand._

_Vane laughed. "You will die today, Peter Pevensie, the High King of Narnia."_

_Peter could only hear him speak and it took all of his strength to make sense of it. He was blinded by the agony._

_The dagger was withdrawn from his side._

"_I will kill your brothers and sisters," Vane spoke, and the blade of the dagger pierced Peter's body again._

_The High King fell on the ground._

"_And Caspian – the traitor, who turned against Lord Miraz – he will suffer," Vane's voice continued to wash over Peter. "And I will see to it that he dies a merciless death, I promise you."_

"_No…" Peter whispered._

"_As for Isabel," Vane continued with a maniac laugh. "I have many plans regarding what to do with her…"_

"_Bastard," Peter spat._

"_I think me and my friends will have a lot of fun once I get Isabel in my bedchambers."_

_Fury bubbled in Peter's veins and his hands moved on the ground, like a fish searching for water._

"_Do you know what I'll do?" Vane asked in his ear, plunging the dagger once again into his torso. "I'll tell you."_

_Peter's hand grasped what he had been searching for._

"_Firstly, I'll tear away her dress and then I –"_

_Peter hit Vane's head with the hilt of Rhindon and pushed him away._

_Jumping onto his feet as quickly as he can, the High King wasted no time, but swung his sword and beheaded Vane in an instant._

_He stared in rage as Vane's body made contact with the ground and then fell to the floor himself._

_He could hear the shouts of victory coming from the Narnian army. He could hear Edmund calling his name, his brother's voice getting closer, but his vision had clouded and he let the darkness take over him._

"Vane said something to him," Edmund said. "Something that enraged him so much that he didn't hesitate in killing the man."

"What did he say?" Isabel questioned Peter.

Peter coughed. "He said that he would hurt you all," he said. "And I couldn't let that happen."

"There is more to the 'hurting' part, isn't it?"

Peter looked at his wife. She understood him too well. "Yes," he replied. "But you all should not know about it. It is in the past."

"True, true," Caspian sighed, standing up. "I think you should rest now, Peter."

"Definitely. Tomorrow is a busy day," Susan got on her feet too. In answer to Peter's questioning gaze, she explained, "Since the war has been won, we are having a celebration ball tomorrow evening, which you will not be attending."

"I want to attend," Peter whined.

"You're supposed to be on complete bed rest."

"This is not fair," Peter whined. "I have been far away for so long, fighting. I want to meet my friends and have some fun."

"No," Susan folded her arms.

"I'll be a good boy and not walk around," Peter offered.

Susan rolled her eyes. "But –"

"Isabel will take care of me," Peter said quickly, turning to his wife, begging for some support. "Won't you?"

"No," Isabel stated, clearly amused.

"Fine," Peter glared at her and then at the rest of them. "Get out, all of you. You too, Isabel. Leave me alone."

With that, the High King rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, fuming.

He heard Isabel sigh. "Alright," she said. "You can attend but for a short time –"

"– And you will be very careful and behave," Susan completed.

Peter opened his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Deal."

"Get some rest, Pete," Edmund chuckled and then walked out, along with the rest of the monarchs.

"You should have supported me," Peter folded his arms as he looked over at his wife.

"I will support you in the right things," Isabel replied. "But you're all alone when it comes to the wrong ones."

"Well, then expect me to do the same," Peter said.

"I'm never wrong," Isabel said and then frowned. "This is not good. I think I have caught some of your germs."

Peter laughed. "You say as if that is a bad thing."

"Believe me, it is," Isabel said.

"Many would die for the honor."

"And I'm clearly not among them."

"At least on the outside," Peter stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I, frankly, refuse to believe that you are not a bit interested in me."

"Well then, you believe wrong."

"Is that so?" he grasped her hand and pulled her close.

"Yes."

"And you are not awed by my charm?"

"Certainly not!"

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"How about you then," Isabel questioned, running a finger on his cheek. "Are you not charmed by me?"

"No," he replied.

"And you are not attracted to me?"

"No."

"Any interest?"

"None at all."

"Who's the liar now?" Isabel asked.

Peter leaned forward and kissed Isabel on her cheek.

Isabel took in a deep breath and closed her eyes when she felt Peter's lips on her skin, which felt like it was on fire.

Ignoring the fact that he was leaning too much and his injuries hurt, Peter touched his lips to her ears and slowly whispered, "Still you."

And then, he simply slumped back, a slight grimace on his face. He looked as Isabel slowly opened her eyes and looked at him in concern. Her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip lightly.

"You should sleep now," Isabel told him.

"I should," he agreed.

Isabel stood up.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"To change," she replied, walking towards the bedchambers. "Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Isabel."

* * *

**There you go. I hope you all are happy with the chapter - I, frankly, am happy with it because it is my first ever real try with an action scene and even though I know it is not perfect, I hope it is good. Please tell me about it.**

**Secondly, I had thought of dividing this chapter into two smaller ones, but then I thought against it... I don't know why, but it didn't feel right.**

**So, anyhow, next up we have a ball coming... lets see what happens.**

**till then, take care and:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**vvvvv**  
**vvv**  
**v**


	43. Chapter 41

**And I bring you the next chapter of my story.**

**A huge thank you to all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you all, but especially to HighQueenP, because she has been asking me for this for so long now.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and its characters do not belong to me. I do own Isabel and other OCs, though.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 41 – A BEGINNING OF SOMETHING NEW?**

**.**

The music was playing, the hall was decorated and filled with guests who were chatting and eating and dancing and enjoying.

Peter looked around and smiled. It felt good to be back. Yes, it did.

"You look beautiful," Peter complimented, turning to look at his wife, who was wearing a floor length brown dress.

"Thank you," Isabel smiled, glancing at him from her position next to him. "But you already told me that – Twice."

"And yet you blush every time I say it again."

Isabel shyly looked away.

"I love this song," Peter told her, sipping his wine. "Too bad I cannot dance on this tune."

"You can dance all you want once you get well."

Peter nodded and watched as Isabel waved to Lady Wilona and Corliss, who were standing at the opposite side of the hall, smiling at them.

"You can join your friends if you want," he offered. "I'll live without the _babysitting _for sometime."

Isabel shook her head. "I'll talk to them later," she glanced at him, "Unless you want me to go."

"Of course not," Peter finished his drink. "I'm enjoying your company."

"That is good to know," Isabel smiled and then looked disapprovingly at the High King who took another glass of wine from one of the serving staff.

Peter noticed the look. "What?" he questioned.

"You are unwell and the least thing I want is you to get drunk," Isabel said through gritted teeth.

"Believe me," Peter chuckled. "It takes a lot more than a couple of glasses of wine to get me drunk."

"Frankly, I don't approve."

"Frankly, I don't care," his tone was a good imitation of hers.

Isabel narrowed her eyes. "Why are you being so rude?"

"I'm not," Peter replied. "I just want you to relax."

"I'm relaxed."

"No you're not," Peter told her. "You glance at me every now and then with worried eyes, you are not talking to your friends, you're not enjoying and you probably think that I'll fall down any minute due to weakness. I'm stronger than that, Isabel."

Isabel remained quiet.

"If I'm pain and if I feel tired, I'll tell you," he promised.

She nodded slowly.

"Now, where were w –"

"_Peter_!"

The High King looked up at the sound to find Lady Cassandra walking towards him. Next to him, Isabel stiffened when she noticed the newcomer.

"Cassandra," Peter greeted her with a smile. "It is good to see you."

"Peter dear, you're back," Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"No, please don't," Isabel's voice cut in their conversation as she grasped Cassandra's arm and gently pulled her away from the King. "Don't hug him."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she stepped back from the king.

"He is injured," Isabel explained, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure it is not because you are _jealous_?" Cassandra asked bluntly.

The question shocked Peter and he turned to Isabel, waiting to see her reaction to that.

Isabel blinked in surprise. "I assure you, I have no objection to your display of _affection_ to _my_ husband," she said coldly. "I'm merely concerned for his well being."

"So am I," Cassandra said, taking a step towards the High King.

"Considering you would have caused him a lot of pain, it doesn't seem like it."

Cassandra's eyes hardened though the smile on her face remained intact. "The High King knows that I would never hurt him, don't you, Peter?"

Peter smiled, his eyes moving from Cassandra to come to rest on Isabel.

"I'm sure you have Peter's best interests at heart," Isabel folded her arms. "All I'm saying is that you do not embrace him at the moment. His condition is not right for such… _actions_."

Peter did not like the route this conversation was taking. And what was worse, he was sandwiched between the two woman. Sure, Cassandra's hug had awoken his wound which was throbbing now, and he was happy that Isabel cared so much, but this was just insane…

"It's alright," he suddenly said. "I'm fine, Isabel."

The two women stared at him for a second.

"But, Peter –" Isabel began.

"How many times will I have to repeat myself?" Peter asked his wife. "I'm alright. A bit of trust would be nice."

Isabel blinked. "You're hurt."

"I know," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I don't get to enjoy the ball and talk to the people I want to talk to. Honestly, you should loosen up a little. I don't need you to keep an eye on me all the time."

Cassandra slowly slipped her hand in Peter's hand and turned back to Isabel with a triumphant and taunting gaze. "See, Isabel, you're just worrying for nothing. Now let him talk to the people he _wants _to talk to."

Peter looked at his wife. "I really am fine."

Isabel's eyes moved from Peter's and Cassandra's intertwined fingers to Peter's blue eyes. "Of course, I was probably being silly," her voice was icy cold. "Excuse me, my king."

Before Peter could stop her, Isabel turned on her heels and walked away.

Peter inwardly groaned. Now Isabel was not going to talk to him.

Turning back to Cassandra, he slowly pulled away his hand and was about to speak when a hand came on his shoulder. Susan came into his view, smiling politely at Cassandra before leaning towards him.

"I saw that," Susan whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't have treated Isabel like that."

"What did I do?" he asked, keeping his voice low so that no one but the Gentle Queen could hear him.

"You're an idiot," with that whisper and a harsh glare, the Gentle Queen stormed away.

"It is a pity you had to marry her," Cassandra's sighed, pointing towards Isabel who had her back to them.

"She's not bad," Peter stated.

"Of course not, but is she worthy of being your wife?" Cassandra said, taking hold of his arm. "I mean, you deserve someone you love and someone who understands you."

"She –"

"Any woman you're comfortable to talk with should be your wife, not someone who was forced down upon you," she looked at him suggestively. "I'm sure you have met better and more deserving women in the past."

Peter pulled his arm away. "Lady Cassandra," he coughed. "This is not right."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Past is the past, Cassandra, it didn't work out between us then," he told her. "And even now it cannot work the way you want."

"But Isabel –"

"Isabel is really nice and caring," Peter shook his head. "And whether she deserves it or not, she is my wife now and she is the only one I can be with. You shouldn't talk to her like this."

Cassandra stared at him quietly, so he continued.

"You are a wonderful lady, Cassandra and I consider you a good friend," Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you have to let go of certain _fantasies _of yours. I'm sorry."

"Of course," Cassandra said coldly, shrugging off his hand. "Excuse me, I have to go. Good evening, my king."

With that, she walked off too.

Peter closed his eyes and emptied the glass of wine in one go.

He heard a chuckle behind him.

Caspian, who was followed by Lucy walked over to stand next to him.

"What a mess!" Peter stated, looking back at the party.

"You brought it upon yourself when you dated Cassandra," Lucy told him matter-of-factly. "And then you buried yourself beneath it when you treated such a loving wife so badly. Honestly Peter, do something right for once!"

"Is this still about me not using the cordial?" Peter questioned.

With a scoff, the Valiant Queen walked away.

Peter watched her go. "What happened?" he asked Caspian.

"You just angered four strong women in a time span of about one and a half minute," Caspian laughed. "It must be a record."

"_Women_!" Peter spat.

"Women," Caspian agreed.

"I spent all my life growing up with them and when I begin to think that I might understand them, they just prove me wrong!" Peter grumbled.

"The best thing to do then," Caspian suggested, "would be to _not _try to understand them."

"I agree, my friend, I agree."

"Now if you would excuse me," Caspian said. "I think I will go and dance with one of the women you angered."

"Who?"

"Susan, of course!" Caspian said.

Peter frowned. "Why her out of the four?"

Caspian hesitated. "I-I know how to cheer her up."

Peter agreed to that.

**[][][] [][][] [][][]**

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself. His vision was swimming and his wounds throbbed. An hour had passed and now Peter was thinking of retiring to his chambers. The rest of the ball could go on without him. He let out a shaky breath and held a nearby table tightly.

"Peter!" Isabel whispered, coming to stand close to him. "You are unwell."

"Yes," he hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were angry with me."

"And now I'm _livid_," Isabel told him. "You promised."

"I know and I looked around, but I couldn't find you."

"I was talking to Reepicheep and Lucy over there," Isabel pointed to the spot across the hall.

"It would have been difficult to reach you."

"Let's get you out of here," Isabel said, taking his hand.

Peter nodded and turned towards the doorway when –

"Queen Isabel!"

They turned around to see some of the guests calling Isabel.

"Go," Peter told her.

"No."

"It's alright, I'll move slowly towards the room."

"But –"

"You can join me once you've talked to them."

"If you –"

"If I get really tired, I'll stop in the corridor and wait for you."

Isabel bit her lip.

"You're a queen," Peter told her. "And I cannot keep you to myself all the time, even if I want to."

"I guess so."

"Go, I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Isabel let go of his hand and walked away. Peter turned towards the door and limped forward, pressing his lips tightly to keep himself from crying out in pain.

He exited the hall and moved down the corridor, using the wall as a support.

But the pain – it was as blinding as ever.

Taking a deep breath, he sagged against the wall, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Maybe insisting on coming to the ball was not such a good idea…

"Are you alright, my king?"

Peter opened his eyes at the query and found himself staring at Lenora's concerned face.

"You seem to have paled," she commented.

"I'm fine," he replied straightening up.

She nodded, clearly not believing the reply. "What are you doing here in the deserted corridor?"

"I… was going back to my chambers but, I-I got tired and…" he trailed off.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I wouldn't want to keep you from enjoying the party."

"It's alright," Lenora replied, "Not many people like me anyways. Not that I blame them for it."

"Give them some time, and they will warm up to you eventually."

"I suppose," she gently wrapped an arm around Peter's waist.

Peter shot her a grateful look and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You can lean on me," Lenora smiled. "I'm not weak like the other ladies of the court."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Peter placed more of his weight on her and sighed in relief when the pressure on his bad leg decreased. "Thank you," he said.

"It's the least I can do, seeing that it was my brother who is the cause of your pain."

"You need to stop feeling guilty about what your brothers did, milady."

"Please, call me Lenora," she smiled. "But it is true that they have caused much unrest in your lives."

"They have and _you _haven't." Peter replied. "In fact, I should thank you for saving my life. If you had not informed Caspian about the attack, I may have been dead along with my army."

"It was my duty, milord."

"Just Peter," the High King replied. "And even though I do not regret it at all, I must apologize to you."

Lenora looked confused. "For what?"

"For killing both of your brothers."

Lenora pressed her lips tightly.

"No matter how wrong their deeds were, they were still your brothers," Peter said. "And since I'm a brother myself, I know the love for brothers and sisters and I even shudder to imagine what it means to lose your siblings. You have been through much."

"They chose their death buy believing in all the wrong motives," her voice was harsh.

"Do not say such things." Peter shook his head. "No matter what their motives were, I'm sure they must have loved you."

"Gerald ordered to have me killed!"

"Gerald was not your brother, Vane was," Peter pointed out. "And I personally don't think that Vane would have you killed just because you heard his plans of war."

Lenora looked at him strangely. "You're defending Vane," she stated in wonder. "Even after what he has done to you, and after what he tried to d - how he treated your wife."

"You know of –"

"Gerald told me," Lenora explained. "I cannot believe that Vane would try something like that. Poor Isabel, she has been through so much."

Peter nodded.

"I'm a girl and I can fully understand how she must have felt," Lenora shuddered. "The pain and the shame…"

"Nothing happened," Peter said. "And that is all that matters."

"I suppose."

"Besides, Isabel is one of the strongest women I've ever met."

"Definitely," Lenora smiled. "She saved me from those men. And even after she came to know who I am, she never treated me differently, considering that it was my brother who tried to –"

"Peter?" a voice behind them called.

The two stopped and turned to find Isabel walking towards them.

"I called you twice before," she said as she reached them. "But the two of you were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't hear me."

Lenora glanced sideways at the High King. "We were just talking about the ball," she told Isabel.

Peter looked at Lenora and then Isabel. He had promised not to lie to her. Why had Lenora said that? And would this be considered as a lie if he agreed? And should he agree in the first place?

"Isabel," Peter said after giving a tight nod. "Lenora was helping me walk back to my chambers."

"Oh," Isabel said. "Well thank you, Lenora, but I think I will take him from here. You should go and enjoy the party."

"Alright," Lenora said letting go of the High King who thanked her once again and then walking away after a short farewell.

Isabel then wrapped her arm around Peter's waist and Peter wrapped his around his wife's shoulders. This felt far more comfortable and he found it easier to press his weight on his wife. Isabel quietly helped him into the room, not talking to him about anything. Any attempts at conversation went down the drain, and this led Peter to the realization that she was still angry with him.

Once they had entered the room, Peter lay on his bed and flung off his tunic. Isabel pulled the blanket to cover his torso and was about to walk away when Peter grasped her wrist and pulled her to sit with him.

"You're not talking to me," he stated.

Isabel tried to pull free of his grasp for a few moments, but then simply gave up and sat still, her eyes fixed on her lap.

"You're not talking to me," he repeated, still not letting go of her hand.

Silence. The girl was pretending as if he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "For siding with Cassandra and not you. I didn't know you would feel bad about it."

"I don't see why you siding with Cassandra would affect me, _my king_," Isabel said, her voice controlled. "Nevertheless, you don't have to apologize to me."

Her cold attitude angered him.

"I apologized, didn't I?" Peter snapped.

"Thank you very, _very _much, milord."

"Damn it, Isabel!" Peter snapped. "What do you want?"

"I merely want you to let me go."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Please, my king, you have no right to keep me here."

"I'm your husband, milady, and I have every right."

"Let me go."

He simply tightened his grip in reply.

"What is your problem, Peter?"

"What is yours?"

"You are!" Isabel shouted. "_You _are the root of all my problems!"

"What did I do?" Peter asked angrily.

"You confuse me so much!" Isabel accused. "You are the most self-centered, arrogant, haughty man I've ever seen and yet I want you to be alright and I worry for you. And then there are times when you are so sweet and funny that I think that maybe my judgment was wrong – and you go on and prove that you are an _arse _by treating me so… so badly."

Isabel was breathing heavily after her burst out and Peter was staring wide-eyes at her. She tried to pull her hand away once again.

"Let go!" she ordered.

"It's just the way I am, Isabel," Peter said slowly, hoping to calm her. "It is something you'll have to get used to."

"That is not a good solution," she scoffed.

"The other would be to kill me," Peter said.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Or I can commit suicide."

Peter's eyes hardened. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" she asked indifferently. "It is my life after all. You would probably be happy with Lady Cassandra."

"No I wouldn't be," Peter shook his head. "I don't see why you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" she scoffed. "I just don't like her."

"Neither do I," he said quietly.

"Liar."

"I promised I wouldn't lie to you." Peter said. "And I'm not breaking it."

Isabel looked intently at him.

"I shouldn't have sided with Cassandra," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Isabel sighed after a few moments. "I shouldn't have reacted this way but I just felt so frustrated."

"It happens," Peter smiled.

"… I suppose." Isabel smiled back.

"Isabel," Peter spoke up after a minute of silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

Isabel nodded.

"What color are your eyes?"

Isabel blinked. "Can't you see it yourself?"

"I can, but they have always mystified me," Peter replied. "And with all the emotions there, it is hard for me to pinpoint the exact color."

Isabel smiled. "My eyes are brown with tints of green in them."

"I've never seen such an eye color."

"It must be rare, then." Isabel shrugged.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed. "Your eyes are stunning too."

"Really?"

"I always thought that blue eyes were overrated," she said. "But ever since I saw yours, I have changed my opinion. There are times when I feel I could drown in your eyes."

"Feel free to," Peter murmured, cupping her cheek.

Isabel was continuously reminded of the ocean as she looked into his eyes - deep and beautiful, and dangerous and mysterious at the same time.

Peter, on the other hand, tried to count the different shades of brown and green he could see. His eyes slowly moved down to trace her lips and then returned to her eyes. He moved his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck.

She shivered.

He didn't know if he had moved forward of if Isabel had, but he soon realized that his face was inches from hers. Isabel's eyes fluttered close and Peter stared at her quivering lips for a second before closing his own eyes tightly. A moment later, their lips met.

Peter held her face close with one hand and buried the other one in her soft hair, caressing her locks, as he kissed her. His heart soared as she shyly responded, one hand pressed firmly against his chest. Her other hand went around his neck and she pulled him closer.

It was so soft and smooth, like silk.

It was so right and intoxicating, like it was always meant to happen.

It was so pure and passionate, _almost _like love.

It was –

There was a knock on the door.

The sound brought the couple back to reality and they pulled away from each other.

Isabel stood up, her hands moving to her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at Peter. Her cheeks were on fire.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, looking back at Isabel, his own eyes wide with shock.

And the awkwardness that had left them so long ago returned.

Knock. Knock.

Isabel turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Peter blurted out. He didn't know why he said that, but it felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

"… Me too," he heard her mumble.

She opened the door and Caspian walked in. "I had been looking for you, Isabel."

"W-why?" she asked.

Caspian shrugged. "I just wanted to dance with you."

"I'll join you in a moment. I was just escorting Peter back here."

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked. "You seem shaken."

"I'm fine," Isabel said.

"Are you sure? Your face is red."

Isabel nodded, turning her eyes away from the king.

Caspian gave a shrug and then looked at the High King. "I had wanted to tell you something," he said hesitantly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, have a seat." Peter replied, trying his best to cover up the awkwardness he was feeling.

Caspian did.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Peter questioned, looking at the king on the couch.

Caspian hesitated, his eyes moving from Peter to Isabel.

Peter watched as Caspian looked at Isabel, probably trying to convey a message. And he saw as Isabel's face suddenly brightened with realization and excitement and she gave him an encouraging nod. The High King was certainly curious now.

Caspian turned back to Peter. "I…" he cleared his throat. "I… your bachelor's party, it was amazing, wasn't it?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. Why would Caspian mention that wild party in front of Isabel? "Yes."

"Do you remember that I told you that I'm in love and I'll tell you about her when I'm ready?"

Peter's grinned as he remembered what Caspian was referring to. "It seems to me that you are ready."

"I am," Caspian gulped.

"I'm waiting to hear all about it."

"You see, the thing is… the girl I'm in love with is beautiful and amazing, but… and I don't know how," Caspian coughed uncomfortably. "Maybe this is a bad idea," he said and was about to stand up when Isabel pushed him down.

"I think this is a good idea," she said.

"Wait," Peter said. "Isabel knows about her?"

"I do," Isabel replied.

"Then why don't I?"

"Because you were away," she turned back to Caspian. "Go on, tell him."

Caspian nodded and looked at the High King. He paled a little. But then he took a deep breath and the words left his mouth in a rush. "Peter, I'm madly in love with Susan and I wish to court her and I want your permission for that since you are her big brother and it would be appropriate. I really love her and I cannot live without her." he finished, letting out a shaky breath.

Peter blinked.

Once.

Caspian inwardly cringed – this was not the best way to tell Peter.

Twice.

Isabel looked intently at her husband, waiting for his reaction.

Thrice.

And then –

"How's your training practice going, Isabel?" the High King asked casually.

"What?" Isabel asked dumbly.

"It is a pity I didn't teach you anything."

Isabel looked confused.

"How about you bring me a sharp dagger and I'll teach you how to aim and throw. Caspian will make a fine target, don't you think?"

"Peter –" Caspian began.

"She is my sister, you fool!" Peter burst out. "How _dare _you fall in love with her?"

"It's not like I could control it," Caspian said.

"You were supposed to help me keep men away from my sisters, not fix your _dirty _eyes on them!"

"I did not –"

"You are so lucky that I'm injured –" Peter paused. "Wait a minute, I can get up."

"Stop it, Peter," Isabel rushed and placed her hand on the High King's shoulder before he could jump off the bed.

"Get away from me Isabel," Peter was pushing away his blankets. "I'll kill him!"

"Susan loves him back!" Isabel shouted.

Peter froze. "She _what_?"

"She does," Caspian said in a small voice.

"But why would she love you?" Peter asked, making a face.

"Would you prefer some unknown man who would love her for her title?" Caspian asked. "She loves me. And I could easily have dated her but that is not what I wanted to do. That was not right."

Peter looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"So, Peter," Caspian said in a confident voice, even though the fact that he was nervous was obvious. "I wish that you permit me to court your sister."

"She really loves you?" the High King questioned in a low, disbelieving voice.

Caspian nodded. "You can ask her."

"... I think I'll take your word for it," Peter shook his head. He paused for a few moments and then, "I should have seen this coming. Now that I think of the past three years, it makes perfect sense."

"I promise to keep her happy."

"You better."

Caspian blinked. "Does that mean…?"

"Fine," Peter said. "You have my permission."

Caspian's jaw dropped. "I-I-I d-do?" he asked incredulously.

Peter chuckled. "I guess so."

"So you approve of me and Susan?"

"… I do."

"Thank you!" Caspian stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much!"

"I approve of you and Susan but," Peter paused, for a second, "but I have a few rules."

"Rules?" Caspian asked, perplexed.

"Firstly, you have to stay within your limits and you must control your wild, manly _desires_."

Caspian visibly blushed.

"I know, I'm a man too," Peter nodded. "But stay away from Susan when it comes to that, and I mean it."

"I u-understand," Caspian slowly spoke, "I would never, I respect her too much for that."

"Good," Peter said. "And secondly, if I ever find out that you have hurt Susan in any way, I'll rip your insides, have them cooked and feed them to the fishes in the ocean!"

"Or you could simply kill him," Isabel offered. The woman was clearly amused by Peter's reaction.

"No, the more painful for him, the better," Peter said.

"Thanks," Caspian said dryly.

Peter turned to Caspian, his face serious. "I love my sister, Caspian and I have protected her from any harm that threatened her. And if you don't treat her well, or if you ever become the source of sadness for her – I'm afraid I'll forget the fact that you are my friend. Nothing matters more to me than Susan's happiness."

"I understand, Peter, and I promise you – I'll love her and make sure she is happy. And if ever, she realizes that she is not, I'll let her go, even if my own heart will bleed tears of pain."

Peter nodded. "I guess it could have been a lot worse than you."

Caspian chuckled and then excused himself, thanking the High King once again. Once he was gone, Peter turned to Isabel.

"Traitor!" he snapped. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

Isabel shrugged.

"I could have thought of an objection if I had known before," Peter complained.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Caspian is an honorable man."

"Yes," the High King sighed, slumping back onto his pillows. "That is the only reason I agreed."

"You did the right thing."

"Sisters and daughters," Peter stated. "They should never grow up. I like them better when they play with dolls and believe that boys have cooties."

Isabel chuckled. "I think I'll go back to the ball now," she said, walking towards the door and turning off the lights. "Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Isabel."

**[][][] [][][] [][][]**

Caspian walked straight towards Susan when he entered the great hall.

"Can I have this dance?" he held out his hand.

She looked at him and smiled. As they went to the dance floor, Susan asked, "Where were you?"

"With Peter and Isabel."

Susan looked around. "Where are they?"

"In their room," he replied. "Peter was feeling tired so Isabel took him back."

"Is he –?"

"He's fine," Caspian told her. "Not now, though."

Susan raised an eyebrow.

"He must be furious."

"And why is that?" the Gentle Queen asked, placing her hands on his shoulders as they began to dance.

"Because I told him that I love you."

"You _what_?"

"Yes. And I told him that you felt the same way too –"

"You _what_?"

"– And that I wanted to court you," he finished.

"You _what_?"

"Susan, I'm sure that what I said is perfectly clear."

"Yes, but, b-but…" Susan looked at him. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Injured?"

"No."

"Dead?"

Caspian chuckled. "No."

Susan blinked. "How?"

"Well…" Caspian paused and grinned at the love of his life. "That may be because Peter agreed."

Susan's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

Caspian laughed at her reaction. "I felt the same way when he said it," he told her. "He wanted to kill me at first but I was able to convince him at the end, with Isabel's help of course."

Susan still didn't say anything, too shocked to respond, so she just stared at him with her mouth open.

"Do you know how inviting you lips are at the moment?" Caspian whispered to her.

Susan closed her mouth quickly, blushed profusely at his words.

"I thought you wanted to dance with me, Caspian." a voice interrupted their conversation.

The two turned to see a very hurt looking Isabel.

"I did," Caspian replied. "But –"

"But now you've found someone else, I can see," Isabel winked at him.

He laughed. "I have."

"And you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I was not scared," he said.

"You're in denial about that," Susan said.

Caspian rolled his eyes and turned back to Isabel. "Thank you for your support back there."

"It's no problem," Isabel smiled at him. "I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Peter is alright with Caspian and me, right?" Susan asked her.

"He prefers dolls to Caspian, but he is fine with it," Isabel replied. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," the two of them replied.

"And now, I think I must leave the two of you to enjoy the evening freely."

Smiling, the consort queen walked away.

"Isabel is very sweet," Caspian said to Susan.

"Hmm…" Susan turned to look back at him. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I was talking about your lips."

"What about them?"

"That they are really pretty and that I'd love to kiss them."

"Really?" Susan asked.

Caspian nodded.

Susan looked around at the guests and then back at the man before him. "Well, no one is stopping you."

With a smile, Caspian leaned forward and kissed the Gentle Queen, not caring about the many people who gasped at the sight. All the murmurs, all the cheers, all the surprise was washed away as the two monarchs drowned themselves in the touch of the other, and everyone in the hall looked in shock as King Caspian announced his love for the Gentle Queen in front of everyone.

* * *

**Was it good?**

**Tell me. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Until next time then!


	44. Chapter 42

**Dear Readers, I bring to you another long chapter on a weekday. I must be crazy, right?**

**Anyways, HUGE thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you liked the Peter/Isabel part and the Suspian part =D**

**NOw, go on read this chapter and do review - because I'm sure you will want to review once you're done reading this. WHy is that? WHy dont you read to find out the answer to that? ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and its characters do not belong to me. I do own Isabel and other OCs, though.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 42 – NOTHING LEFT BUT THE ASHES OF DOUBT**

**.**

_She was standing in the forest, humming a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little. The breeze caressed her hair, the sunshine shone down on her and she smiled. Everything was perfect… just the way it was meant to be._

_She heard a twig snap and whirled around._

_The majestic lion walked over to her._

"_Aslan," she said, bowing before the true king of Narnia._

"_My dear child," he said. "How are you?"_

_Isabel smiled. "I'm happy."_

"_It is often in our happiness that we stop looking around us," he said wisely. "Are you sure you are not overlooking something really important?"_

"_What?" Isabel questioned, frowning._

"_Your life is not as easy as it seems, Isabel," Aslan told her. "A danger threatens to grasp you in its claws."_

_Her stomach tightened. "What kind of danger?"_

_The lion smiled at her. "You are strong, Isabel," he said. "All you have to do is believe in yourself and in your beliefs."_

"_What kind of danger?" she repeated._

_Everything around her started to fade._

"_Wait" she called out, wanting to question him, but everything turned black – _

And then she woke up. She was in her room, lying on her bed.

"Good morning," Peter smiled.

"Good morning to you too," Isabel said, staring at him intently.

The High King was limping out of the wash chambers, dressed in a fresh pair of trousers. "I wanted to wear a tunic too," he said, "But it was too painful to put on by myself."

"You should have woken me and not walked to the bathroom yourself."

"I'm no child, and frankly you would not have been much help when it came to me and the washroom," Peter smirked at the blush that crept in Isabel's cheeks. "Besides, you seemed peaceful in your sleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

Isabel looked away, thinking back to her dream.

"Is everything alright?" Peter questioned after a few moments. "You seem distracted."

"I had a strange dream."

"Tell me about it," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I saw Aslan, and he told me that…" Isabel hesitated.

"Is something wrong?"

"… No," Isabel shook her head, pushing herself up in a sitting position. "I'm just sleepy, I guess."

Peter chuckled. "Well, wake up sleepyhead, its morning time."

Isabel smiled.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Why is that?" Isabel asked.

"Because I had to say something to you."

Isabel looked down at her lap. Will he mention the kiss? She didn't know how to react to that. She didn't know why it happened in the first place!

"I'm hungry," Peter said. "Could you tell someone to send some food?"

Isabel blinked, looking back at her husband. "Sure." A pause. "Is that all?"

Peter frowned. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Am I supposed to say something else?"

"No," Isabel stood up, pulling on a robe. "I'll go get some breakfast for you."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"So, how was the ball after I left last night?" Peter asked casually, taking a sip from his glass of juice.

It was lunch time and all the monarchs had decided to eat the food in the High King's chambers since he couldn't move much – especially after how pale and weak after the last night. Susan had strictly ordered a complete bed rest and well, her tone had left no room for arguments. It would be folly to disagree with her, Peter knew that well.

Right now, Caspian and Susan were sitting on one side of the couch and Edmund on the other, a chess board between them. Lucy sat cross-legged next to Peter on the bed, and Isabel across from him, looking at the match going on.

Peter's query was followed by suspicious reactions from each of them.

Caspian looked away.

Susan coughed.

Lucy giggled.

Isabel took a bite of her food.

Edmund smirked.

And Peter raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked curiously.

"It was interesting," Edmund replied, a grin spreading on his face as he glanced at Caspian who was sitting across from him. "Especially after Caspian returned from your chambers, I believe."

"Do I _want _to know?" Peter asked Caspian.

"Is that a trick question?" Caspian asked innocently.

Peter glared.

"And the answer to that would definitely be no," Caspian replied sheepishly, glancing at a blushing Susan from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh come on," Lucy scoffed. "It was so sweet and everyone was happy for the two of you when you two kissed."

Peter choked on his food. "You _kissed _my little sister!" he exclaimed, coughing.

"I took your permission," Caspian replied.

"To court her," the High King stated, shrugging off Lucy's hand as she patted him on the back. "Not to kiss her!"

"Eat your food, Peter," Susan mumbled.

"And you!" Peter turned to the Gentle Queen. "Are you blind? Caspian, honestly?"

"What's wrong with him?" Susan asked.

Peter looked as if the answer was obvious. "Everything."

"No," Susan replied confidently. "Don't listen to him, Caspian. I love you and that is all that matters."

"I love you too," Caspian replied, smiling down at her as he wrapped an arm around the Gentle Queen.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Edmund said and then pretended to retch on his plate.

"Oh shut up!" Susan said to her younger brother.

"I will when you two stop that lovey-dovey talk," Edmund replied incredulously. "You two are sitting just next to me and this is quite disturbing."

"Find yourself a girl, mate," Caspian suggested.

"No thanks," Edmund replied.

Susan rolled her eyes and scooted away from Caspian after kissing him on the cheek.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Caspian!" Peter warned.

"I thought we were playing chess," Edmund said to Caspian out loud.

"It's your turn," Caspian pointed out.

"It's not –" Edmund glanced at the chessboard. "Or maybe it is."

With that, the Just King got quiet thinking of a move to make.

"Promise me you'll never court anyone," Peter said to Lucy.

"Don't," Isabel suggested.

"Stay out of this, Isabel."

"Lucy has every right to fall in love when she gets older."

"Lucy is my little sister. I'll kill any man who even dares to look at her!"

"Peter," Isabel sighed. "I understand, you're a protective, caring, loving big brother but this is just crazy."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Lucy giggled. "You two fight like a married couple."

The two stopped their argument to look at the Valiant Queen.

"We _are _a married couple," Peter told his little sister.

"Oh," Lucy nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Does it?" Peter asked, looking back at Isabel.

Isabel shrugged.

"Checkmate," Edmund shouted in glee. "You lose, Caspian."

"Again!" Caspian sighed.

"Don't feel bad," Isabel said to Caspian. "You played well."

"You weren't even watching." Caspian pointed out.

"I followed the match quite closely," Isabel said, "Most of it."

"You speak as if you know a lot about chess, Isabel." Edmund commented.

"Uhh… I used to play it, but it has been a long time now."

"Want to play with me?" Edmund offered.

"… Sure."

"What's the bet?"

"Bet?"

"You know, when someone loses, the winner tells the loser something –"

"I know what bet means," Isabel rolled her eyes. "I just meant that is it necessary to have a bet. Can't it be a friendly match?"

"It will be a friendly match with a bet." Edmund raised his eyebrows at the girl before him, "Are you scared?"

Isabel snorted, "No. I was just saying that for your benefit."

"Is that so?" He asked, and when Isabel nodded hesitantly, he continued, "Alright then, I challenge you to a game of chess and if you lose, you will have to…"

He trailed off, thinking for a few moments. Then his eyes lightened and he smirked at Isabel. "If you lose, then you'll have to _kiss _Peter."

"What?" Peter, who had closed his eyes and seemed to be resting, shouted, glaring at his younger brother, "There is no way I will be a part of any bet, Edmund Pevensie, and you better stay in your limits."

Isabel was blushing. She stuttered, "I-I… umm… that is quite u-unreasonable. I will not a-agree t-to such bet."

"Scared, are we now?"

"No," Isabel said, her cheeks red. "But, but –"

"But nothing," Edmund said. "This is the bet. Take it or leave it."

"Done," Caspian spoke. "Isabel accepts."

"What!" Isabel looked wide-eyed at Caspian. "But I don't."

"You'll win," Caspian said, "And you will not have to kiss him."

"It has been so long since I played," Isabel told Caspian.

"It's decided then," Edmund said to Isabel. "You lay out your condition."

Isabel looked uncomfortable and then thoughtful for a few moments.

"If I win," Isabel trailed off, looking around the room for some inspiration. Her eyes moved from an amused Caspian to the room decorations, to a waiting Edmund, to an interested Susan and to Lucy, who was running one hand through Peter's hair and using the other to straighten her pink dress. "You will have to tour the city with me wearing a shocking pink tunic."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise and Lucy and Caspian burst out laughing. Susan was clearly amused.

Edmund was staring wide-eyed at Isabel. "WHAT?"

"You heard what I said."

"I will not go anywhere wearing pink," Edmund declared. "It is too girly. Not to mention, I hate pink."

"Are you backing out?" Isabel crossed her arms smugly.

Edmund hesitated.

"You are," Isabel stated.

"You wish!" Edmund would never decline a challenge.

Isabel's face fell. She had thought that Edmund wouldn't accept the challenge. She was trapped in a corner. Slowly, she walked over to sit in Caspian's place, across from Edmund and then the intense match began.

"Checkmate!"

The cry must have echoed throughout Narnia about an hour later.

"No!"

The other cry was as loud as the first.

"Ha! I win!" Edmund cheered, jumping up and down. "I don't get to wear pink and you get to kiss Peter!"

Isabel had buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, a bet is a bet. We're waiting!" Edmund went on, glancing at a wide-eyed Peter. "You played really, really well by the way."

Isabel looked up at Edmund, then at Peter – and she blushed – and then at Caspian. "This is all your fault!" she said, slapping Caspian lightly on his arm.

"Sorry," the king murmured.

"Don't waste time, Isabel," Edmund said, pulling Isabel to her feet and dragged her to the bed so that she was standing in front of Peter. "Fulfill your promise."

"I-I thought I said that I will not be a part of any bet," Peter protested, his eyes fixed on his wife.

"No one here is asking for your opinion, Pete."

"Well, I refuse to let anyone kiss me!"

"Isabel, are you a woman of your word or not?" the Just King asked, ignoring his brother.

"Come on, Isabel!" Lucy encouraged.

"You promised," Susan reminded her.

"Caspian agreed to the bet," Isabel said. "Why doesn't he kiss him?"

"Okay, that is disgusting," Caspian made a face.

"And disturbing," Susan said.

"Besides," the Just King said. "Caspian said that you'll kiss Peter."

"Hello," the High King waved his hand, "Why doesn't anybody take Peter's opinion about it?"

Everyone ignored him.

"Alright!" Isabel shouted after a couple of minutes of persuasion. "Fine!"

With that the consort queen bowed and pecked Peter on the lips lightly. Before Peter even realized what had happened, the contact was lost and his wife had pulled away.

"There," she said, her cheeks burning. "Happy?"

"No," Edmund said. "That wasn't even a proper kiss."

"The bet was to kiss him, not properly kiss him," Isabel argued.

"Fair enough," the Just King agreed, though it was clear that he was disappointed.

But that was not what Peter was thinking about. He was thinking about the fact that even such a slight touch from Isabel made his heart beat fast. What was happening to him?

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The High King of Narnia walked down the hallway, heading towards the library.

Ten days had passed and his wounds were certainly better now, thanks to Isabel and Susan and their strict rules when it came to his health. Even though his injuries were not entirely healed and sometimes pained him a bit, but he could now walk with a slight limp – sometimes not even noticeable – and his side didn't hurt that much when he laughed or moved.

He had spent a huge part of the last ten days lying in his bed, grumbling about his food, or his inability to move, or the fact that his medicines tasted like… oh forget it, the 'simile' he had thought of was disgusting anyways.

Isabel spent a large part of her time with Lucy, talking about who knows what. The fact that his little sister and his wife got along so well annoyed Peter to no ends, because Isabel didn't have time for him. If not with Lucy, the consort queen would be busy in her social duties. And when not doing that, Isabel was in training with Edmund and Caspian (well, mostly Caspian).

Peter wanted to see her fight, or better yet, teach her himself – but curse these injuries! In fact, curse Caspian and Edmund for the training. Due to them, he barely had time to talk to his wife. Isabel would return to the chambers exhausted and would fall asleep right after asking him about his condition and giving him his food and medicine.

He had been awfully bored at first, but strangely, he had found company in Lenora. Even though the girl was shy at first, she eventually opened up to him, and he was surprised by her knowledge and good humor. They usually sat together – in his room of course, since he couldn't move – and talk about different stories, novels, poems that they had read, or about their interests, sharing different incidents.

"Good afternoon, my king."

Peter smiled and turned around to face Lenora Wolfe. "To you too."

"I see you are walking."

"Freedom!" Peter cheered, spreading his arms wide.

Lenora chuckled. "Don't over-exert yourself, though."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Stop lecturing me."

"But Susan said that you needed to be lectured."

"She lies."

Lenora chuckled. "I doubt that, Peter."

"How was your day?" Peter questioned, changing the topic as the two walked forward.

"Normal, I guess. I'm planning to go back to my village."

"I know. You mentioned it," Peter said.

"I was waiting till King Edmund decided with the fate of all those who fought in the war," Lenora paused for a second. "And since he is done with that, I suppose it is time for me to leave."

Peter nodded.

"I still can't believe King Edmund pardoned so many fighters."

"Most of them admitted their mistakes." Peter told her. "Besides, it would have been wrong to execute all of them. Only those who refused to surrender were punished – some were executed and some are in prison."

"Their numbers are pretty less, I believe."

Peter nodded.

"You all have shown great mercy," Lenora commented.

"Narnia needs no dictator."

"True."

The two entered the library and walked over to the shelves.

"When do you leave?" Peter questioned.

"After a week, I suppose."

"You'll be leading the people of the village now. They'll look up to you."

Lenora groaned. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You are."

Lenora shook her head in doubt.

"If you need any help, any support…" Peter offered.

"I know where to look for you all," Lenora chuckled.

Peter smiled. "Good."

"Where is Isabel?" Lenora questioned.

"At the training fields of course," Peter rolled his eyes, as he looked for the book he wanted to read.

"What?" Lenora asked, noticing his expression.

"It's just that she barely has time for me these days," he said with a sigh. "And from tomorrow I'll go back to my duties as well and then I won't see her much."

"Of course you will," she said. "The two of you will just have to fit in some time for each other in your busy schedules."

"I don't know…" Peter said, pulling out a novel from a shelf.

Since Lenora already had her book in her hands, the two walked over to the armchairs.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting down.

"Nothing, there are times when I kind of miss talking to her," Peter admitted. "And don't you dare tease me about it!"

Lenora chuckled. "I wasn't going to," she paused. "Do you want me to talk to Isabel or Caspian and tell them –?"

"NO!" Peter interrupted even before she could finish her offer. "Bad idea."

"But –"

"Bad idea," the High King shook his head. "It's not like I'm dying without her."

"If you say so."

"I'm not!" Peter's eyes narrowed. "Read your book."

"Yes, my king," Lenora chuckled.

And the two then quietly absorbed themselves into the pieces of literature they had picked.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Can we please stop?" Isabel asked. "I'm tired."

No reply.

"Caspian, let's take a break."

He simply attacked.

"I hate you," Isabel said, parrying it.

Pause. "Keep fighting."

Isabel pouted. "Let's stop for a while."

He shook his head.

Isabel grumbled.

"Alright," he said, lowering his sword. "Fifteen minutes."

"Thank you!" Isabel smiled, letting her weapons fall to the ground.

The two walked over to a huge tree and sat down on the ground with their backs against the trunk. A soft breeze made the leaves dance and everything seemed so peaceful and magical.

"You are awfully quiet today," Isabel observed after a silence of few, long minutes.

Caspian shrugged.

"And you seem sad."

"I'm fine." He said.

"You don't seem or sound fine to me," she pointed out.

Caspian shrugged.

Isabel was clearly not satisfied with his answer but decided to drop the topic. She looked away, gazing at the birds that were flying high up in the blue sky.

Caspian sighed after a minute or two. "I'm not fine," he finally said.

Isabel looked back at him, waiting for him to say more.

"It's Susan," he explained. "I… we are having some problems."

"What do you mean by that?" Isabel questioned.

"She just says things that I don't like. Recently, her behavior towards me is harsh and so…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't know how to explain it."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't been that long since you –"

"I know, we just started courting," Caspian said. "But, I don't know what is wrong with her. She is just not the Susan I fell in love with."

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"That is the problem: _nothing _happened," Caspian ran a hand through his hair. "She's just…"

"There must be a reason why she acts like that."

"Yes," he nodded. "She is insane, probably."

"Caspian!" Isabel scolded. "You said you loved her and you respected her. You should not say such things about her."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it." Caspian said. "You know I'm not like that Isabel. You know I never say such things, but seriously, Susan's attitude frustrates me so much."

"Every relationship goes through a bad patch," Isabel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Give it some time and don't overreact. I'm sure all of this will pass as well."

"I hope so."

The two remained quiet for sometime.

"Ah, forget it," Caspian said standing up. "I wanted to tell you, no wait, give you something."

"What?" she asked curiously as she got on her feet.

Caspian picked up a package that had been lying on the ground – so far unnoticed by Isabel – and handed it to her.

She looked at him and then the package for a few moments.

"Go on," Caspian said. "Open it."

Nodding, Isabel pulled the strings loose and carefully wrapped the gift. She gasped. In her hand was a beautiful dagger, identical to the one Peter had gifted her.

"I had it made for you," Caspian told her. "To tell you how much proud I am of your progress. And now you have a pair of your own perfect weapons."

"Oh, Caspian," Isabel gushed, wrapping her arms around the king. "It's perfect, thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Caspian smiled, hugging her back.

"You're the best," Isabel was clearly very happy with her gift. "I love you!"

Caspian laughed. She sounded like a little princess who had been given her favorite dress. "I love you too," he smiled.

And then someone cleared their throat.

The two pulled away to see Susan standing, with her arms crossed over her chest, staring coldly at Caspian.

"Susan," Isabel smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Look, Caspian gifted me this dagger."

"_Lovely_."

Isabel closed her mouth. Caspian was right. Susan was acting quite differently.

"I wish to speak with Caspian," the Gentle Queen's voice was icy. "Do you mind, Isabel?"

"O-of course not." Isabel said, turning to Caspian. "I'll see you later."

The king nodded before looking at Susan.

Susan watched Isabel go before turning back to Caspian.

"How are you?" Caspian asked, walking forward and kissing Susan on her cheek lightly.

"You don't have to act all concerned about me, Caspian," the Gentle Queen took a step backwards from the king.

"Wha –"

"You were supposed to go with me to Owlwood for the meetings," Susan said, her voice was blank. "But you refused."

Caspian nodded in agreement. "Edmund will accompany you there," he said. "I'm sure he will handle the meetings well."

"And may I know the reason for your decision."

"I don't want to go," Caspian shrugged.

"You don't feel like going out with me to Owlwood, but you are always ready to train Isabel here."

"What does Isabel's training have to do with this?" Caspian asked.

Susan continued, ignoring his question. "And you gifted her a beautiful dagger."

"It was Edmund's idea, but I had it made for her." Caspian shook his head. "And what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything," Susan said. "I'm merely pointing out the blossoming _love _that I see."

"Love -?" Caspian sputtered, his eyes going wide.

"Yes, love, didn't you _just _tell her you love her?"

"I did, but I love her like a sister."

"Please Caspian," Susan scoffed. "Stop lying. I don't understand why you can't admit that you have feelings for Isabel –"

"But I don't."

"– and that you lied to me when you said you loved me."

"Enough, Susan!" Caspian said angrily. "Do you even know what you're saying? Isabel is your brother's _wife_, for goodness' sake!"

"Pity," Susan said. "Pity that my brother is being betrayed by his wife."

"No one is betraying Peter."

"And what is worse – my brother's best friend is stabbing him in the back by having an affair –"

"_Shut _up, Susan!" Caspian shouted. "I can't believe that you would say something like this. There is nothing going on between me and Isabel."

Susan snorted, looking away.

"What is wrong with you?" Caspian asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Susan asked.

"Nothing. I'm the same old Caspian that was stupid enough to fall in love with you."

"Wrong." Susan glared at him. "You refused to go to Owlwood with me."

"And why is that such a big issue for you?"

"You don't want to be with me."

Caspian nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you should go alone and clear your mind of the _ridiculous _thoughts whirling there."

"I won't go." Susan declared.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go." Susan told him. "I have asked Lucy to take my place."

"I still suggest that you go," Caspian spoke slowly. "I think it will give you time to think straight and realize how you're ruining everything."

"So, now I'm the one who is ruining everything?"

"Yes, you're ruining _us_." Caspian stated.

"Why don't you simply say that you want me to go away," Susan said, anger flaring in both her eyes and in her tone, "So that you can spent some _alone _time with sweet, pretty Isabel?"

"You disgust me," Caspian hissed, and without a backward glance, picked up his sword and stormed away.

Susan watched him go, a tear trailing down her cheek. How could Caspian ruin everything? How could he lie to her about Isabel? How could Isabel do this to her?

Love was nothing but a thorny path that made her heart bleed with pain.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Isabel walked into the closet, wrapping a towel around her body, and looked around. Thanks to Susan and Lucy, she had so many dresses that she was confused what to wear.

Susan… What was going on with her? The Gentle Queen had acted quite differently, just like Caspian had told her. All the sweetness was gone from her voice. And Susan's eyes – instead of being warm like they used to be, they were cold, especially when she had looked at Isabel. Isabel wondered if she had hurt Susan in any way over the past few days, or if she had been a source of discomfort for the Gentle Queen, but she couldn't recall anything.

And Caspian seemed so disturbed when he had talked about Susan. He was clearly confused and… lost perhaps. He had no idea what to do.

Isabel was brought out of the thoughts when the door to the walk-in closet opened. Isabel whirled around, her hand grasping the towel tightly around her, an involuntary gasp leaving her lips. She watched as Peter walked in, flinging off his stained tunic.

The High King froze in his tracks when he spotted Isabel standing there, his blue eyes wide. His mind went blank as he stared at his wife: Hair dripping wet, body wrapped in a white towel that reached her mid-thighs… and he couldn't help but keep on looking at her.

Isabel watched as Peter's eyes slowly went down her form and then moved back up. She resisted the urge to shiver. Her blood rush to her cheeks, and she looked down at her feet.

"Peter…" she whispered uncomfortably.

Peter blinked, still not taking his eyes off her. He took a step forward.

And another.

And another.

Isabel's heart thudded in her chest as she moved backwards, her eyes wide. She let out a shaky breath when she felt her back hit the shelves of the closet.

Peter came to a stop right before her. Glazed eyes fixed on the droplets of water that slowly ran down her face and on her lips, he raised a hand and touched her wet locks lightly.

"Peter," Isabel murmured shyly, turning her face away from him.

Peter reached out and grabbed a shirt from one of the shelves from behind Isabel. Without another word, he turned around and walked out of the closet.

Isabel took in deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart. Her mind was clouded.

_What just happened?_

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"What just happened?" Peter asked himself as he straightened his shirt. The High King was standing in his room.

He cursed himself for not knocking before entering the closet.

He cursed Isabel for being in there when she was supposed to be outside, training with Caspian.

He cursed Caspian for letting Isabel go earlier.

He cursed Lenora for spilling the juice on him accidently.

He cursed Isabel again for standing in the closet in a towel – a _towel_!

He cursed everything.

Because now he couldn't rid himself of what he had just seen and thoughts swirled in his mind, thoughts that he did not want to have.

Sighing, he sat down on the bed and closed his eyes and again, the image of Isabel flashed before his eyes and he groaned.

Isabel's wet wavy hair, falling down her shoulders and back. The water dripping down from them, down on to her creamy white skin, clear and beautiful, he hand wanted to feel its softness. She had clutched the towel close to her chest so tightly, that her knuckles had turned white. The towel ended at her thighs and Peter was amazed. She had such long legs! They never seemed to end… and when they did, he noticed her pretty feet.

A door opened.

Peter looked up to see Isabel walk out, now dressed in a floor length dress of red color. She stopped when she noticed him and then quietly walked over to the vanity mirror, picking up a comb. He could see that her cheeks had turned red.

Just like they had, back in the closet. And the way she had bit her lower lip with nervousness and the way she had murmured his name…

Peter shook himself of these thoughts and got to his feet, moving to stand behind her.

"Ummm," he coughed, "I'm s-sorry. I didn't know you were inside."

"It's alright," her voice was barely a whisper.

Peter stared at her through the mirror. "Weren't you supposed to be training?"

"It finished earlier," she replied, refusing to look into his eyes.

"How did it go?"

"It went well."

Peter nodded.

"Since you are free," he said after a pause. "What do you plan to do now?"

Isabel shrugged.

"Would you… like to go for a walk?"

Isabel met his eyes through the mirror. "Sure," she said slowly, "If it is alright with you."

"I have to meet Lenora in a couple of hours," he said. "So I have time."

"Alright, then."

"So, you and Lenora have become very good friends," Isabel said, as the two entered the gardens.

"Yes," Peter smiled. "She is a very friendly person."

Isabel nodded.

"She can be a great company," he continued. "No one else had time for me. Busy people, you all are!"

She chuckled. "Well, I would have stayed and talked to you if your brother and friend had not dragged me to the grounds each day for my lessons."

"I know you would have," Peter said.

"Maybe that will decrease once Caspian goes to Owlwood."

"Don't you know, Caspian is not going and neither is Susan."

"What?"

"Lucy and Edmund will be going in their place."

"Oh." Isabel bit her lip. Were things so bad between Caspian and Susan that they refused to go with each other?

Peter looked at his wife's worried face intently. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"… No." She couldn't tell him. He would kill Caspian without even thinking twice.

"I'll always be there to listen if you change your mind," Peter offered.

Isabel smiled. "Thank you."

Peter returned the smile, and took Isabel's hand as they strolled in the freshly mowed gardens of the palace. "You don't have to thank me for such silly things."

"I can't help it," Isabel replied.

"I guessed that much." Peter chuckled, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…?" Isabel trailed off, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"This is cruel."

"Stop whining, Peter!" Isabel chuckled.

"I'm not whining."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not," Peter said. "Why do you always have to argue with me?"

"It is my hobby," Isabel shrugged.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't like it."

"I don't care."

"You should find another hobby," Peter suggested.

"So should you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, your hobby apparently is to annoy me as well," Isabel said. "You should find a new one too."

"Well, you like it when I annoy you."

"I do not!"

"You do."

"When do Lucy and Edmund leave?" Isabel asked, changing the topic.

"Tomorrow." Peter replied.

"I'll miss them."

"I won't."

"You won't miss Lucy and Edmund?" Isabel looked disbelievingly at him. "Liar."

"Well, a few days of peace won't be too bad." Peter shrugged.

"I'll ask you that once they are gone."

Peter turned to face her. "You know me too well."

"I don't think I do," Isabel replied.

"You do," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "More than you know."

Isabel blushed.

"I have to go," Peter said.

"Oh, alright," Isabel tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I'll see you later."

"If you get time from your practices," Peter said.

"And if you find time from your work," Isabel told him. "A little birdie told me that you're planning to return to your duties from tomorrow."

"And what is that birdie's name?"

"I'd rather not tell," Isabel whispered mysteriously.

Peter smiled. "Well, I've been on my bed-rest for too long."

"And now you will drown yourself in your work."

"I plan too."

"Then how do you plan to 'see me later'?"

Peter paused. "Someone seems _too _eager to see me again!" he joked.

"In your dreams!" Isabel scoffed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Liar," Peter smiled and with a small bow bade her a good evening and walked away.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Four days had passed since Edmund and Lucy left for the meeting and the palace seemed to get dull every minute. Lucy's excited and bubbly mood had gone away with her. No Edmund meant that no one was there to crack jokes every second of the day to make others laugh. How boring!

Susan and Caspian were not talking to each other at all, and this was the reason behind Isabel's training sessions being boring as well. Caspian was mostly quiet, preferring not to talk to anyone except when necessary and skulking around. As for Susan, she was the same. She had given this cold shoulder to Isabel and the consort queen had no idea what she had done to anger the Gentle Queen.

Peter spent most of his time doing work. And whenever he was free, Isabel wasn't, so he discussed literature with Lenora – honestly, he shouldn't tease Susan at all; he was a bookworm as well! And his busy schedule was why he was still unaware of the tension between Caspian and Susan.

Isabel spent all her day practicing or doing her duties. She was the High King's wife after all, and that was no simple position. Even though, she was not administering the country, she had small social duties to attend to.

All in all, Isabel was not happy with the way things were going on in the palace.

"Caspian," she said, after her lesson. "This has to stop."

"What?" he asked.

"You have to sort out the things between Susan and you. Lenora is leaving in three days, and once she is gone, Peter will notice that something is not right between the two of you."

"Good."

"What do you mean by 'good'?"

"I'm not scared of Peter," Caspian said. "And it is time he looks away from Lenora Wolfe to see that how stupid his sister is. Maybe he will be able to put some sense into her."

"I told you not to talk about Susan like that," Isabel said. "So Stop it."

"You should stop supporting Susan," Caspian told her sternly. "Considering she doesn't even talk to you properly these days."

"… I know," Isabel looked down. "She's not happy with me. If only I knew why, I would apologize to her for it."

"You don't have to," Caspian said. "You have done nothing wrong."

"You know why she is angry with me, don't you?" Isabel questioned.

Caspian looked at her. "Yes."

"Wh –"

"Forget it," Caspian shook his head. "She has lost her mind. She is seeing things that don't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's head back to the palace."

"Caspian!" Isabel took her hand. "You're changing the topic. Tell me."

"Forget it." he repeated.

"No."

The two glared at each other for a few moments.

"Isabel," he sighed dejectedly. "Susan thinks that you and I love each other."

"But we do," Isabel said. "You are the brother I never had, Caspian."

Caspian smiled sadly. "You can be so naïve at times."

"What?" Isabel questioned, confused.

"Susan thinks we love each other in… _that _sense."

"_What_?" Isabel's eyes went wide.

"She is jealous of you, maybe, I don't know." Caspian shook his head sadly. "And she believes that I'm cheating in our relationship."

"But that is ridiculous!"

"I know."

"Didn't you tell her that –?"

"I have tried, again and again _and _again, but she won't listen to me," Caspian said. "Doubt and suspicion have rooted themselves deep in her mind."

"I'll talk to her." Isabel decided.

"No."

"But –"

"No, Isabel," Caspian said, "I told her that I love her. She knows that I love her. And after that, if she cannot trust me, then it is not meant to be."

"Caspian…"

"You are not to talk to her about it, alright?"

"Maybe we should not have these lessons for some days," Isabel suggested.

"And you are not going to stop talking to me because of her," Caspian said sternly. "We're doing nothing wrong."

Isabel nodded slowly, feeling guilty that she was the reason behind the problems between Caspian and Susan. She couldn't let them fall apart due to her.

Maybe she should talk to Peter about it. He will talk to Susan and then everything will be fine. Yes, that would be the ideal thing to do. Peter can tell Susan how ridiculous and false her suspicions are.

Yes, that would be the right thing to do.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"So when do you leave?" Peter questioned Lenora.

The two were standing in the balcony.

"After three days," she replied, not taking her eyes off the view outside. She sighed. "I'll miss this scenery."

Peter smiled. "And I'll miss you."

"As will I," she said, turning to face him. "You all have been extraordinarily kind to me."

"It was nothing."

"It was _not_ nothing," she shook her head. "You not only healed me, but gave me shelter and trusted me, even though I was your enemy."

"You were never our enemy, Lenora, your brothers were."

"I suppose," her face darkened. "I don't know how I'll live back there."

"Pardon?"

"My home – where I lived with them, where they locked me away, where my cousin tried to kill me – I don't know how I'll be able to live in that place again," her eyes were filled with tears now. "There are too many memories, both good and bad, that will haunt me there."

"You are a strong woman, Lenora. I'm sure you'll scare your nightmares away," Peter said, and then with a chuckle continued. "And considering how you _look _when you're wearing red, scaring anyone will not be a problem!"

Lenora punched his arm lightly. "You are so mean!"

He laughed.

"Do I really look scary in red?" she asked self-consciously, looking down at her dress.

"Don't be such a girl."

"I'm a girl," she said matter-of-factly.

"True," Peter admitted. "You look fine. I was just joking."

Lenora smiled. "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"

"I don't like it when you're depressed."

"Thank you, Peter," Lenora said. "Thank you for being my friend."

"I feel honored to be your friend." Peter told her.

And then the tears leaked down from Lenora's eyes. "I cannot believe that you all would accept me," she sobbed. "After all the trouble my family caused you."

"Lenora," Peter said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We've talked about this before. You are a good person, and that is all that matters to me."

"Thank you," she said.

"You've said that before as well."

"I really mean it, Peter," she said, smiling through her tears as she looked at him.

"I know," he smiled in return.

The two stood there, smiling at each other. And then, Lenora slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

A wave of shock went through Peter's body. He knew that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't pull himself away. His senses had fogged a little and he found himself responding to the kiss.

A few moments later, Peter gripped Lenora's arms and gently pulled her away. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He knew that she had not meant to do this, for the guilt and shock of her actions was clear in her eyes. He was sure that his own eyes mirrored the same feelings as well.

Slowly Peter looked away from her, trying to get out of the shock and say something, clear to her that this was a mistake and it meant nothing – he was aware that she knew that, but he felt that he should still say it out loud. Still not looking at her, he opened his mouth when –

"This was nothing," Lenora cried and Peter frowned at her panicked tone. "Please don't misunderstand. _Isabel_, please –"

Peter's eyes widened and he turned around.

Isabel stood at the entrance to the balcony, frozen, her eyes wide as she stared at Lenora and then at Peter.

And he saw it.

The message was clear in her mysterious brown eyes: betrayal.

She had seen them kiss and she believed that Peter had betrayed her.

"Isabel," Peter spoke, even though his throat had gone dry. "It's not what you think."

Lenora had covered her mouth with her hands by now and she was too stunned to speak.

"Isabel," Peter took a step forward. "Listen to me – Isabel, _wait_!"

The consort queen had turned around and ran away from him, and he had glimpsed tears fall down on her cheeks.

* * *

Oh no! And here we all were, thinking that things would get better. Damn! You all hate me dont you?

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter... Please review and let me know you comments.

Until next time, then.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 43

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! :D Peter is an idiot, right? *Sigh* I would have killed him but then I remembered that I like him too much for that! ;) ****OMFG! 800 Reviews! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much! *bounces up and down like a kid* I love you all!**

**Alright, so here comes the next installment. Hope you like it. Read, Enjoy and dont forget: REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **No fellows, Narnia is not mine!

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 43 – JUST TO TEAR IT DOWN**

**.**

Peter called out to her, but Isabel just ran away. He had glimpsed tears her tears fall down on her cheeks.

"Peter!" Lenora took his arm just as he was about to rush after her. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I never thought of you like that. I was just crying and sad and…"

"I know." Peter simply stated, his eyes still fixed on the point where his wife had been not moments ago.

"This means nothing. It was just a friendly gesture," Lenora went on, her voice quivering. "I'm _so _sorry."

"I know." He repeated. "So am I. The mistake was mine as well."

"We shouldn't have –"

"Yes, we shouldn't have." he sighed. Pause. "I guess I should talk to Isabel."

"Alright."

Peter took a few steps towards the door when Lenora called out to him.

"Peter?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Does this change everything?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear and worry. "I understand if you hate me because of all the trouble I have caused you but I wouldn't want to lose –"

"We're still friends, Lenora," Peter interrupted. "This mistake doesn't change anything."

"Thank you," Lenora smiled sadly. "And I'm sorry once again."

"It's alright."

The High King was about to walk away when Lenora stopped him again.

"Can I give you an advice as a friend?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Don't go to Isabel."

"What?" Peter questioned.

"She is disturbed and hurt due to what she saw." Lenora explained. "She must be furious at you and me for that. And that is why she would not listen to you at the moment. Let her calm down a bit and then explain to her that this was nothing, and that you were just comforting me."

Peter nodded slowly. "You're right, thanks."

"You're welcome."

With a nod, Peter walked out of the balcony, his mind swirling with a million thoughts, or basically just one:

_How could things have gone so wrong?_

He sat alone in the library for a couple of hours, holding his head in his hands. When it was late at night, he couldn't sit there anymore. He decided to finally go to Isabel and talk to her.

He entered his room and closed the door. Isabel was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the floor. He walked over to stand in front of her.

"Isabel," he said. "What you saw –"

She stood up suddenly, glaring at him.

She had been crying, her eyes told him that.

She was broken, her eyes told him that.

And she was enraged, her eyes told him that.

Without a word, she stepped away from him.

"Listen to me, Isabel!" he said. "What you saw, it was a mistake."

The consort queen picked up a pillow and a blanket from the bed and walked back to the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

No reply.

"I asked you something," he said, taking hold of her arm.

She tried to shrug it away, but he was holding her tightly.

"Speak, Isabel," Peter ordered.

She looked at his hand that was holding her.

"I won't let go," he said, "Unless you give me an answer."

She glared at him with a deadly gaze, still refusing to say anything. And then, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away – hard.

He stumbled, letting go of his wife both in shock and to balance himself.

Isabel had turned her back towards him and was unfolding the blanket. And her intentions became clear to him.

"You're not sleeping on the couch," he ordered.

Silence.

"I know you're angry at me," he said. "But please, say something."

He might as well be talking to a statue.

Taking a deep sigh, he stepped forward. "I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.

No reply at all.

Peter was getting angry now. "I said, you will not sleep on the couch," he said through gritted teeth.

No answer.

Infuriated, he pulled the blanket from her hands and tossed it back on the bed. "You will sleep on the bed," he said.

Isabel made no move; her eyes were fixed on the lounge before her.

"I will not let you sleep on the sofa," he said, his voice threatening. "I'll burn it, I swear."

Isabel glared at him.

"Try me," he challenged, moving to take the pillow from her hands.

She pulled it back from his hands and walked a few steps away from him. Placing it down on the floor, she lay down with her back to him and closed her eyes.

"This is ridiculous, Isabel," Peter said. "Not to mention childish."

No answer.

"You're a queen, you cannot sleep on the floor," Peter said. "You'll have a backache when you wake up tomorrow."

Silence.

"Fine," Peter snapped and jumped onto the bed, closing his eyes, trying to sleep. "Fine, I don't care. I'll talk to you later."

But sleep did not come.

He lay there, awake for who knows how long. But he made no move at all. He lay there like a statue, pretending to be asleep. His eyes were open though, and in the dark, he could see Isabel lying on the floor, her back to him.

And then when she probably had thought that he was sleeping, he heard her quiet sobs and he imagined tears rolling down her cheeks as she wept in despair. If he had felt guilty before then it was nothing compared to what he felt when he watched his wife cry herself to sleep due to him.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Isabel woke up to realize that her back ached. A lot. Grimacing, she pushed herself to a sitting position and frowned as a blanket slid down her body.

She was positive that she had not wrapped a blanket around her when she had fallen asleep last night, then _how_…?

Peter walked into her vision and sat down on the floor before her.

The High King's eyes moved from the blanket to her. "You're welcome," he said.

Isabel looked away.

"Talk to me," he said quietly.

Nothing.

"Isabel," he sighed. "I know this is not enough but I _really _am sorry about what happened."

Isabel rolled her blanket into a ball and threw it away, her face filled with nothing but disgust.

"I know you hate me for what happened and I don't blame you. So you can shout at me, even hit me all that you want. But your silence… it is killing me."

He placed his hand on hers.

"_Don't_," Isabel said through gritted teeth, pulling her hand away.

With that, the consort queen got up and walked out of the room, not caring that she was wearing her nightdress. She walked straight to Caspian's room and knocked.

The king opened the door. "Isabel," he said in surprise. "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

Isabel flung her arms around Caspian and began to cry.

"Isabel?" Caspian asked, perplexed.

"I was so _so _stupid, Caspian," Isabel sobbed. "I was so stupid to think that things were better."

"What?" the king was definitely confused.

"I can't believe that I thought that he was content with this marriage. I was wrong all along. This was never meant to be."

"Who?"

"Peter," Isabel cried. "I'm just a burden on him."

Caspian pulled away and wiped her tears. "Stop crying, Isabel," he said, wiping her tears. "And tell me what happened?"

"Peter doesn't want to be with me."

"Did he tell you that?" Caspian asked.

"N-No."

"Then how can you say that?"

"I just k-know."

Caspian looked intently at her. "Did you two have a fight?"

Isabel shook her head.

"What happened?"

"Peter is cheating on me."

"What?" Caspian asked incredulously. Of all the things that could have happened, this was the least expected.

"Yes, he is betraying me." Isabel hiccoughed. "He likes Lenora."

"Not _you _too," Caspian sighed. "First Susan had this suspicion about me and you, and now this. Isabel, I'm sure they are just friends and there is nothing going on between them. You're just insecure because Peter spends so much time with Lenora."

"I'm not insecure, I'm sure."

"Look, I don't trust Lenora very much, but of this I'm sure that Peter would never –"

"I saw them," she shouted. "I saw them _kissing _each other last night!"

Caspian was silent. "Are you sure?"

Isabel nodded, biting her lip. "Aslan was wrong," she said, her voice quivering as more tears leaked from her eyes. "This marriage was wrong."

"Isabel," Caspian said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe this was a misunderstanding."

"He was kissing her," Isabel said. "I'm positive."

"… Does he know that you saw him?"

Isabel nodded.

"Did you talk to him about what you saw?"

"I don't want to talk to him at all."

"You –"

"But he doesn't deny it."

"He doesn't?" Caspian was shocked. This was more serious than he thought.

"N-No."

"Stop crying, Isabel," Caspian said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Nothing will ever be fine now," she buried her face in his chest.

"It will be. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known and I'm sure you will sort out all your problems with your strength."

"… Thank you." Her tone made it clear that she didn't believe that things would return back to normal.

"You're welcome," Caspian told her. "And either way, I'll always be there for you."

"_Of course _you will be," a sarcastic voice came from the doorway, "The _loving _friend that you are, Caspian."

The Gentle Queen stood in the doorway, glaring at the king.

When Isabel realized that Susan had seen them hugging each other, she tried to pull back from the embrace, hoping that she would clear out the matter with her at least, but Caspian held her in place tightly.

"Is there something you want?" the king asked coldly.

"No," Susan replied, holding out a piece of paper. "This letter came for you. It's from Edmund, about the meetings."

"Keep it on the desk."

"I'm not your servant!" Susan snapped.

"Caspian, leave me," Isabel said, trying to push the king away.

"Then drop it on the floor and leave," Caspian told Susan, ignoring Isabel.

"Of course," Susan said, and Isabel heard a rustle as the paper fell to the floor. "I don't wish to disturb your… _conversation_."

"And yet you did."

"My apologies, my king," Susan snorted and then left with a small bow.

Caspian let go of Isabel.

"What was that all about?" Isabel asked.

"She would have seen you crying." he explained.

"But now Susan probably thinks that you definitely are betraying her."

Caspian shrugged. "She already believes that."

"And you were being very rude with her."

"Please, Isabel, your problems are a bit larger than mine, can we discuss them?"

"There is nothing to discuss."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"You should relax and talk to Peter."

"No."

"That is the only logical thing I can think of," Caspian smiled sadly when he said Susan's favorite word.

"No."

"Isabel," Caspian sighed. "Listen to me. I know you are hurt and angry and the best solution I can think of this problem would be to go to your husband and demand a good explanation for his actions."

"I can't even stand his presence after what I saw!"

"I know," Caspian said, "Which is why I'm telling you to take your time and calm down before you confront him."

"What should I confront him about?" Isabel asked angrily. "There is nothing left to talk about between us."

"I'm sure there is."

"I –"

"If nothing else, then at least let Peter know how you feel about this matter."

"He –"

"Trust me, Isabel," the king said. "You'll feel better once you talk to him."

"I don't think so," Isabel sighed sadly. "But I guess I will take your advice."

"Good," Caspian smiled slightly. "Now wipe your tears like a good girl and freshen up. You look like you haven't slept."

"I did sleep, but it was not very comfortable."

"Why?"

Isabel shook her head, refusing to answer. Instead she said, "Thank you, Caspian."

"You're welcome." He replied. "Will I see you at breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Isabel," he said, his tone disapproving.

"Alright."

"Good."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter sat in his study, trying his best to drown himself in his work and not think of the hurricane called his life, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up.

"Professor Cornelius told me that you didn't take your medicine."

The High King looked up at the voice, and sure enough, his wife was standing before him, glaring at him with cold, dead eyes.

"I didn't feel like taking it," he replied.

"You are not yet completely healed," she said, placing a vial on his desk. "Drink it."

Peter slowly took the vial and uncorked it. "I thought you were not talking to me," he said, downing the liquid in one gulp, and making a face at it's taste.

"I'm not," came the cold reply. "I just came here to do my duty, which _unfortunately_ includes looking after you."

"You don't have to look after me if you don't want to," Peter said quietly.

"Good. I won't," Isabel said indifferently, stretching out her hand to take the vial from him.

"But I would want you to," Peter spoke. "It feels good to know that you're always there for me."

Isabel did not reply, but simply stood there, her hand outstretched and her posture stiff.

"It seems to me that my presence bothers you," Peter stated, not making any motion to hand over the glass bottle to her.

Isabel remained quiet, waiting.

"Your attitude, it pains me."

"The vial, please," she said, pointing towards the bottle in his hand.

"At least listen to me," Peter said. "Hear out what I want to say."

Isabel snatched the bottle from his hand and walked away. Halfway to the door, she stopped, turning back to face him.

"Fine," she said. "Speak."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I want to know how you justify your actions," Isabel stated. "I'm most _interested_. So please, say whatever is on your mind."

Peter looked at her for a moment before standing up and walking over to her.

"Thank you," he said, and in an answer to her questioning glance, continued. "For agreeing to listen to me."

Isabel gave a tight nod.

"Lenora and I are just friends. And we were talking last night," Peter said, "When she started crying and I didn't know what to do. So I just tried to calm her and then she kissed me. I swear I knew that it was wrong and I was the one who pulled away."

"But you did kiss her," Isabel stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did," the High King sighed in frustration. "And I'm –"

He stopped when Isabel raised a hand.

"I don't know what you're saying is true or not, because frankly, I don't want to trust you," she said.

"I'm not lying," Peter told her. "I promised that I wouldn't lie to you."

"You promised me _many _things, Peter," Isabel said, her voice quivering, "In our conversations, in our arguments and most importantly in our wedding vows. And in case you didn't notice, you broke them all with what you did."

"… I didn't want to."

"And yet you did," Isabel shook her head. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, I don't want to – I _cannot_ – trust you anymore. You hurt me, Peter, you really did."

"I know," Peter said. "And this fact pains me more than you can imagine. I truly regret my actions."

"That's not enough."

"What else can I do to make it up to you?"

"There is _nothing_ in the world that will make me forgive you, Peter Pevensie."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth," Isabel said. "I know this marriage was against your will and mine too, and I know you aren't happy with me –"

"No, Isabel –"

"– But this is just not acceptable," Isabel went on. "You lied to me, again."

"About what?"

Isabel stared at him for a moment, before she quoted the words he had said to her a long time ago. "Arrogance, rudeness, and anger may be a part of my personality, but unfaithfulness is not. You may insult me all you can, but never again accuse me of disloyalty."

Peter was silent, remembering his own words. Of course, he was proud of the fact that he was a loyal and sincere man when it came to work or family, but what he had did...

Isabel laughed bitterly. "Liar."

"Isabel," Peter said, his voice begging. "Please try to understand. I made a mistake, alright? I never wanted to kiss Lenora but she just did and I…" he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"No, Peter, _I'm_ sorry," Isabel said, her anger finally taking hold of her. "I'm sorry for believing that Aslan was right – that this relationship would work out some way in the end. I'm sorry that I cared for you deeply enough to give you a place in my heart – a place that I had reserved for my family."

Peter was quiet. He knew that Isabel deeply loved her parents and that they had a special place in her heart. And the fact that Isabel considered him close to them honored him. And this did nothing but increase the guilt he felt.

"Why did I trust you in the first place, when you are the one behind all my problems?" Isabel slapped her forehead, tears now falling down her eyes. "You are the reason my parents are dead! You are the reason I am so alone in life, Peter!

"I was stupid then and I still am stupid now. I was stupid enough to speak against Jadis and support you – thinking that you would bring a change for the better. And I paid dearly for it. My family was murdered because of it." She glared at him. "Your shadow dragged me into a deep pit of darkness."

"And now, I trusted you thinking that maybe you are the one who would bring me out of that damned pit, maybe you would make me feel alive and happy," Isabel's frame was shaking now. "But _no _– the only thing you are good at bringing is pain!"

"Calm down, Isabel," Peter said, holding her shoulders and dragging her to the chair. Picking up a glass of water, he offered it to her. "Drink it."

"No."

"Isa –"

"I don't want it," she shouted. "Put it back before I throw it!"

With a slight shake of his head, he placed the glass back on the table. Kneeling before her, he moved his hand to place it atop hers.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she slapped his hand away.

"Alright," he said. "I will not. But please, stop crying."

"What do my tears mean to you?"

"A lot."

"Lies upon lies upon _lies_!" she shouted, sounding almost insane.

"Stop calling me a liar, Isabel," he said sternly. "I'm being honest with you and I deserve some respect for that."

"You deserve _no _respect, Peter Pevensie, none at all." Isabel said, "Because you are nothing but a cheating, disloyal husband."

"I'm not disloyal, I just made a mistake." Peter argued. "I know what I did was wrong, but –"

"Aslan told me that you were an honorable man and that you are the ideal husband. He was wrong. You are nothing but an insincere, two-faced, selfish man," Isabel shouted. "Aslan was wrong."

"No –"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Isabel stated.

She knew she was about to cross a line, but she didn't want to sit here anymore. She didn't want to see his face, to talk to him. She didn't want him to follow her when she left this room.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I think Aslan was wrong to appoint you the High King of Narnia in the first place," Isabel said coldly. "A man like _you _does not deserve this noble title."

And at once, Peter's eyes hardened. All the guilt, all the care, all the emotions left his face – only to be replaced by one: anger.

"You are no one to decide that," he said, forcing to keep his voice normal.

"Perhaps," Isabel said. "But I seriously doubt that Narnia needs – or _deserves_ – a king who lies, who cheats, and who doesn't care about anyone but himself. If you aren't loyal to your own wife, how can you be loyal to Narnia?"

"You are questioning my loyalty to Narnia?" Peter asked, his tone a mixture of rage and incredulity. "I've shed blood for this land and I'd happily sacrifice all that is dear to me for this place, including my life. I have proved my devotion to Narnia time and again. And if _I'm_ not loyal to Narnia, then believe me, _no one_ is."

"Narnia doesn't need your spilled blood, Peter, there are many who would do the same. What Narnia needs is a ruler that can be trusted."

"Stay in your limits, Isabel," Peter hissed, getting on his feet as he glared down at her.

"Why should I, when you didn't?" she stood up too, meeting his gaze evenly. "Face it, Peter, you are not worthy of ruling Narnia. You are not worthy of being bowed down to. You are just like Jadis and Miraz and Vane and Aldous, full of deceit and –"

"Shut up!" Peter growled, grasping Isabel's hair tightly in his fist and pulling her close to him. His other hand wrapped around her upper arm as he held her in place.

Isabel gasped at the sudden pain and she was sure that his tight grip on her arm would leave a bruise. Her free hand automatically went to her head as she tried to free herself of his grasp.

"Let me go, Peter!" she cried.

"No."

Isabel stared into his icy blue eyes that were livid and a wave of fear washed over her. "You're hurting me!"

"You deserve it," he said. "For all the things you just said."

"W-Why do I deserve the pain," she retorted, "w-when you're the one who d-did wrong?"

"I admitted my mistake and I apologized."

"A-and It is my choice whether to forgive you or not."

"True, but it is not your place to declare if I should be the High King or not," Peter ground out. "I earned this place and I don't owe you any explanation about that. In fact, I don't owe you _anything_."

"Let me go, or else –"

"Or else what?" Peter asked, slamming Isabel against a wall and pressing himself against her, leaving no way out for his wife.

Isabel gasped at the impact as Peter harshly knocked her against the wall. She looked at the High King, whose face was now inches from hers.

"What will you do?" he asked.

Isabel struggled to get free, but she was blocked.

"You cannot do anything."

"Let me go, Peter!" she shouted.

"Why should I?" Peter questioned. "A man like _me_, full of deceits and lies, should not listen to a _lady's_ pleas, after all."

Isabel looked deep into his eyes, which reflected nothing but madness now.

"You ruined it, Isabel," Peter said, sadness in his voice and anger on his face. "You ruined everything."

"I ruined everything?" Isabel asked incredulously. "Who was the one who broke all his promises?"

"You crossed a line."

"So did you," Isabel shouted. "I hate you, Peter Pevensie."

"The feeling is mutual, Isabel _Hunter_," Peter spat out her last name, refusing to call her a Pevensie.

Isabel stared at him when she heard him say her name. A tear rolled down her cheeks, moving down the tracks left by those before it.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe Aslan was wrong," Peter said, "Because if I don't deserve to be the High King of Narnia, then you _definitely _don't deserve to be my wife. We're just not meant to be together."

"… I'm glad you finally realized that." Isabel said and after a pause, continued. "Now let me go before I scream."

The High King stepped back. "Congratulations, Isabel," he said. "You just tore everything down."

"Look again, Peter, I think it was already torn into pieces by you last night."

With a small bow, Isabel ran out of the High King's study, not bothering to hide her tears as she let all her grief spill out.

And Peter sagged against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing. Everything had been going so good. And how did it come to this? He made a mistake, yes, but was his marriage the price to pay?

* * *

**Just to clarify: Isabel ran to Caspian because there was no one else she could go and cry in front of. Edmund and Lucy are away. Susan won't talk to her. And Peter and Lenora are out of the question. Also, Isabel considers Caspian to be her brother and a really close friend, so it is only right that she talks to him about her problems.**

**Other than that, I won't say anything here. So why don't you? Please review and let me know your comments and suggestions. Pretty Please? Until next time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 44

**Hey everybody! Ok, I had written two chapters and I had asked my friend to post them together because I knew that posting the last one alone would get such reactions out of you! I mean, Duh, Peter was being an ass in it – everyone can see that. But my dear friend had to go somewhere and she wasn't able to post both of them - hence you all are angry because of the turn of events. And now, here I am posting this to make you understand what actually is going on.**

**A/N: Don't hate Peter. You have to understand that we humans are strange things – and our moods may go from one to the other in a matter of seconds. Besides, just because Peter is nice and strong and intelligent doesn't mean that he will always be perfect. Come on, everybody makes mistakes, Peter did too. It's just natural. And Isabel was wrong as well. She shouldn't have said all those rude things. But then again, she needed a way to throw all her anger and frustration out. I repeat, everybody makes mistakes and no once can be perfect.**

**Anyhow, go on read this chapter and see where I'm taking this story. Sorry for not posting both of them together.**

**As for the reviews, I'm gonna take them in a positive sense. You all love Peter/Isabel and that is why you don't want to see them fall apart. Hey, I created this relation – believe me I love it more than anyone else! :)**

**And do review, it tells me what you all actually feel about the story and it helps me in taking it forward!**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and its characters do not belong to me. I do own Isabel and other OCs, though.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 44 – A GRIM OFFENCE**

**.**

"This is crazy!" Lenora said.

"Yes it is," Peter agreed, slumping down on the couch next to her.

It was evening time and the two were in Lenora's room. Peter had spent an hour fuming about Isabel.

"I cannot believe that Isabel would say such mean things to me," Peter said.

"And I cannot believe that you would fight with her because of it," Lenora said. "You shouldn't have done that. She was angry at you."

"But that doesn't mean that she says things like –"

"You're one to talk. You lost control of your anger too."

Peter shut his mouth at that.

"Look at how you treated her," Lenora pointed out.

"I know," Peter said, running a hand through his hair. "And I hate myself for it. I just... lost control and I hurt her. But she had said –"

"Look Peter, she probably wants a way to pour all her frustration and anger out. Screaming at you must have felt good to her, because she considers you her family" Lenora said. "You shouldn't have treated her like that."

"This is a matter between me and my wife and even though I know I have messed up everything, a part of me is still angry at her. I will sort this out by myself," Peter held up a hand. "Please, do not interfere."

Lenora nodded. "I just… feel bad because I'm the reason behind the problems in your relationship."

"Stop blaming yourself. The fault was both yours and mine." Peter sighed. "And no one can change what happened. I think it would be best if we not talk about it."

"… If you say so."

[][][][][][][][][][]

Isabel pushed herself into a sitting position and blinked her eyes to adjust them to the darkness. It was late at night and thirst had woken the consort queen out of her disturbed slumber. She glanced at the High King who was fast asleep on the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable. Well, it had been his choice to sleep on the couch. She had told him that she would be fine on the couch but he had simply picked up a pillow and lied down.

Thinking of how she hated her life, Isabel groaned when she saw that the jug was empty. Sighing, picked it up and walked out of the room, slipping a robe over her nightgown.

The walk to the kitchens was quiet, considering the entire palace was sleeping. She filled the pitcher with water and was heading back to her chambers when she noticed a shadow. She frowned. It was about two in the morning.

_Perhaps it is a guard on duty_, she thougth with a shrug.

Shrugging she was about to walk away when she realized that the shadow belonged to a hooded figure that was moving stealthily in the corridors.

Guards would not wear hoods, so who could it be?

As quietly as she could, Isabel placed the jug on a nearby console and followed.

The person, garbed in a black cloak, moved slowly down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the dungeons.

What was going on?

And then the figure tripped and its hood fell. Isabel's eyes widened as she recognized the dark hair that fell to her shoulders, the dark eyes and the pale skin: Lenora.

What was she doing here at this time of the night?

Lenora quickly pulled the hood back up and glided down the staircase.

As far as Isabel knew, not many people were allowed in the basement for important prisoners were imprisoned there.

Her mind buzzing with questions, Isabel cautiously moved forward.

Down the stairs.

Halfway across the hallway.

Lenora was no where in sight. It was as if the woman had disappeared. Isabel looked around.

And then she noticed them –

Two dead guards.

_Dead?_

Isabel quickly rushed to the men and looked for their pulse. And she found it. letting out a breath of relief, she realized that they were unconscious.

But how?

Isabel's eyes wandered on their forms, looking for some injury that must have knocked them out but there was nothing. Confused, Isabel looked from the guards to the deserted corridors to the empty trays of food.

_Food!_

It must have been drugged, Isabel realized. But why would Lenora –

And then Isabel finally noticed where she was standing: At the entrance to the cells.

Frowning, she walked forward quietly, until she heard a voice – Lenora's voice and she stopped, making sure that Lenora couldn't see her before she listened to the conversation that was going on.

"…is in order. You must know what you have to do," Lenora was saying.

Who was she talking to?

The consort queen peeked and then froze as she realized that Lenora was talking to the same men Isabel had rescued her from. It was strange that Lenora would come and talk to them considering how they had tried to kill her and how much afraid she was of them when Isabel had found her.

"The monarchs of Narnia cannot be more disputed than they are now and this would be the best time to strike," Lenora gave a small laugh. "Edmund and Lucy are gone. Susan and Caspian are too absorbed in their falling relationship and now thanks to my perfect planning Isabel is out of the way and the High King is in my grasp. It was all too easy, creating disputes amongst them all. All I had to do was plant a seed of doubt and suspicion in the Gentle Queen's mind and it grew out into a strong tree by itself."

Isabel's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. She had hated Lenora for being with Peter, but she had never expected that Lenora would cause the problems between Susan and Caspian. Which meant that she was purposely creating differences amongst them. How could a sweet girl like Lenora turn out to be so… _evil_?

"As for Peter and Isabel," Lenora snorted. "It is interesting how a small, planned kiss can ruin an entire relationship. I just made a move towards the High King and made sure that his wife was watching and their lovely wedding – it came crashing down. Isabel, she made it easier for me. At the moment, Peter hates her because of what she said to him and he is entirely in my control."

Isabel bit her lip. Of course, Peter would hate her. What she had said, it wasn't forgivable. And what Peter had said about the kiss, his apology, it had all been honest. And she had treated him like dirt. Guilt flooded through her.

"Now is the best time to finish what my noble brothers had started," Lenora said, a spark of anger in her voice. "Now is the best time to avenge their deaths. Now is the best time to attack."

"So we move as planned, milady?" one of the prisoners asked.

"Definitely," Lenora said, "Just as we planned. You are to kill Susan when I tell you to."

Isabel's eyes widened. A plan to murder Susan?

"Yes, milady," the other prisoner nodded. "But what of Caspian?"

"He will die as well," Lenora replied, a gleam in her eyes. "The Gentle Queen will kill him with her very own hands."

"How?"

"That is none of your concern," Lenora snapped. "And as for Isabel, she is yours. Rape her, kill her, and dump her in the ocean. I don't care."

Isabel shuddered involuntarily.

So this is who Lenora really was, and these were her plans.

"But you must not forget the most important instruction," Lenora told them, her voice filled with nothing but authority. "The High King is not to be harmed by you."

"Yes, milady," one man nodded.

"Why?" the other questioned.

Isabel frowned. _Why?_

"Because he is mine to kill."

Isabel's heart stopped beating. No…

"That man killed my brothers," Lenora declared. "And I am the only one who deserves to kill him. And I will. My poor friend, Peter, will die a painful death at my hands."

"Very well, milady," the man said. "We'll be awaiting your orders."

"Good, I think I'll go now before the guards wake up."

With that Lenora turned around and walked towards the exit. Isabel had to quickly retreat, pressing herself against the wall in the darkness, hoping Lenora didn't see her.

She didn't. Lenora just ran away, her cloak trailing behind her.

Isabel's heart banged in her chest as the meaning of Lenora's words washed over her and she began to panic. Waiting long enough so that Lenora was gone, Isabel dashed up the stairs, down the hallway; pass the doors of her chambers and straight to Caspian's room.

The king had been right all along. And he needed to know what was going on. Isabel frantically knocked on his door. "Open up, Caspian, now!" she called.

She heard rushed steps and a few moments later, Caspian opened the door, trying to put on a tunic with one hand while he opened the door with the other. Had Isabel not been scared or worried, she would have laughed at that.

But she didn't.

"Isabel," Caspian said, both his voice and eyes heavy with sleep. "Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing is alright," she replied. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the night but can I come in?"

"It goes against propriety," he said.

Isabel paused. "I thought you didn't care because we were doing nothing wrong."

"I still don't care, but I wouldn't want any rumors to spread about you and your character."

"It cannot wait. I have to talk to you."

Caspian blinked a few times and then nodded, stepping aside to let her in. When she did, he closed the door and turned towards her, motioning her to speak.

And she did.

She told him about her fight with Peter and then about what she had seen about Lenora. Caspian was a patient listener. He quietly heard what she said and when she was done, he dropped down on the couch next to her with a sigh.

"This is not good," he stated.

"Is that all you can come up with?"

He chuckled sadly. "I knew it. I knew Lenora couldn't be trusted. I have seen these people since my childhood and they were the ultimate die-hard supporters of Miraz. Greed had rooted itself deep within them."

"You were right and we just thought you were –"

"That I was being a harsh, over suspicious king?"

"Yes."

Caspian sighed.

"You can simply have Lenora arrested," Isabel suggested.

"Bad idea," Caspian replied. "Peter will not let me do this. Susan would probably side with Lenora too – just to go against me. And this will create nothing but more disputes amongst us."

"But if you explain Lenora's plan to Susan and Peter, I'm sure they will understand."

"I have no proof against Lenora," Caspian said.

"I know that," Isabel sighed. "But we cannot just sit here and let her do whatever she wants."

"No, we cannot."

The two sat in silence for some time.

"So you and Peter had a huge fight," Caspian stated. "You shouldn't have said all those things to him. He truly is the High King of Narnia and he is proud of it. He should be, considering how much he had done for this place. I don't think that comparing him to Jadis or Miraz or Vane was the best thing to do."

"I know," Isabel replied. "But I was angry and I was tired of listening to his apologies. I was not going to forgive him so I just wanted him to stop bothering me."

"Do you forgive him?"

Isabel thought for a few moments. "I'm still not happy about the fact that he kissed Lenora, but I guess I do forgive him. He was set up."

Caspian nodded.

"Do you forgive Susan?" Isabel questioned. "Considering it was Lenora who told her that there's something going on between us."

"It pains me that Susan would believe Lenora so easily. She should have faith in her love and in mine. And once all this is over, I will want a proper justification of her actions from her," Caspian paused. "But yes, I forgive her too. Lenora fooled us all."

"Not you," Isabel smiled.

"Even me," he said. "Had I not been fooled, I would have had her imprisoned a long time ago."

"You should talk to Susan and tell her about Lenora."

"No," he shook his head. "She won't believe me."

"Make her believe you, then," Isabel told him. "Lenora said that Susan will… kill you."

Caspian chuckled. "I know Susan is angry and hates me at the moment, but I seriously doubt that she would kill me because I'm the cheater in our relationship!"

"This woman, Lenora, was able to tear your lovely relationship with her in a few days," Isabel said, "The least you can do is not underestimate her. Talk to her, Caspian."

"I'll talk to Susan when you talk to Peter."

Isabel closed her mouth. And then quietly, "It's different."

"No, it's not."

"He is furious."

"So is she."

"He hates me."

"So does she."

"No she doesn't," Isabel disagreed. "But Peter, he will not listen to me. He really trusts Lenora and considers her a good friend. He will just call me jealous."

"Peter has been blinded and so has Susan," Caspian sighed. "It is up to us to remove these blindfolds and make them see the reality."

Isabel nodded. "Lenora leaves day after tomorrow, which means that whatever she wants to do, she will do it before that."

"Aye, and we will just have to keep a close eye on her and stop her when she tries something," Caspian said. "There is nothing much we can do tonight."

"… You're right." she said. "I'll not let anyone hurt my husband. I'd die in his place if I have to, but I'll make sure that no harm comes to him."

"It won't come to that," Caspian took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll stop Lenora before that."

"We will."

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Peter, I need to talk to you," Isabel said, walking into the High King's study the next morning. "It is important."

The High King, who had a few papers in his hands, turned to face his wife. "I'm busy."

"I know you're angry and you don't want to speak to me, but this really is important."

Peter gave an irritated sigh. "What?"

"It's not over," Isabel told him. "All our lives are in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Lenora," she explained. "She wants to avenge the deaths of her brothers. She wants to kill us all. The rebellion isn't over yet."

"What?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Lenora is not a friend, but a foe." Isabel said. "I saw her talk to those prisoners last night. I heard her lay out her plans about murdering Susan and you and Caspian."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

"I cannot believe this…" Peter trailed off.

"I know, this is quite unexpected but –"

"I cannot believe that you would stoop so low."

Isabel froze. "What?"

"I should have known that you would try to make Lenora look bad in front of me. Honestly, Isabel, if you're jealous just say it. You don't have to create such stories."

She had thought that Peter wouldn't believe him, but when this happened in real, it hurt her a lot more than she had expected.

"I'm not jealous."

Peter snorted. "If you say so."

"And I'm not lying. Lenora is –"

"Stop saying such things about Lenora."

"She will kill you, Peter."

"I don't think so."

"Who are you going to trust?" Isabel shouted. "Your own wife or some girl you've known for a couple of weeks?"

Peter looked at her for a few moments. "I'll trust the Lenora because she atleast trusts me." he replied in a low voice. A pause, then, "I have work to do."

"Just because I called you a selfish and deceitful man doesn't mean that I don't care. You are still my husband and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't have time for this. I have to run a country." Peter said. He hesitated for a few moments. "And I'm saying this because I admit my mistakes: I'm sorry for treating you the way I did last night. I shouldn't have been so harsh and I regret it. But of course, you'll probably think that I'm lying, again."

"... I did say a lot of mean things."

She looked into his eyes, trying to apologize, begging, pleading, hoping...

He looked back, and all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her.

"Please trust me," Isabel whispered. "Lenora wants to kill you."

And he wanted to trust her. He wanted to. But what she was saying was totally pointless.

He sighed. "Leave me alone."

Isabel nodded, her eyes brimming with tears and walked out of the study, straight to her room, wondering what would happen?

This was definitely what Aslan had tried telling her in the dream. And he had advised her to be strong, but how could she be… the man who somehow provided her with her strength hated her.

She heard a hoot, and looked around. On the windowsill was perched Griffy.

"Oh Griffy!" she said, rushing to wrap her arms around the creature. "I've missed you."

Griffy purred and then looked at her questioningly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I feel so alone," she said. "And things are so bad. I wish there was a way to make them right."

Griffy licked her cheek lightly.

"I'll make them right," Isabel told him, smiling. "You are with me, aren't you?"

The creature hooted in excitement.

And even though Isabel knew that Griffy couldn't do anything, its excitement and will to participate gave her the determination she needed.

She didn't know how, but she will not let Lenora ruin her family and harm the people she loved.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**There. **

**Okay, I really have to go somewhere so I won't be able to write much. But do review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Until next time,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 45

**Three Chapters in two days? OMG - you all are so lucky! ;) ****Joking! I just had time to write today and I want to finish this story as soon as possible considering I'm going to get real busy as the end of the academic year comes close. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Now don't forget to review this one and I apologize in advance for the killer cliffhanger I'm leaving you at. Don't hate me, please! :P**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and its characters do not belong to me. I do own Isabel and other OCs, though.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 45 – OF LIVES AND LOVE**

**.**

The High King walked out of his study, holding a few papers in his hands, and moved towards the meeting room. The meeting would probably go on till evening. Running a country was not an easy job, after all.

On his way there he spotted Isabel walking down the hallway, deep in thought. He admired her wavy hair that fell down her back and her pink dress. And then he sighed.

He missed talking to his wife. He wanted to tease her or to argue with her over small, pointless things. He wanted to see her smile or hear her laugh. And if nothing else, he wanted to hold her hand tightly in his.

But he couldn't.

It seemed as if there was an invisible wall between the two of them.

And he was the idiot who created it in the first place by kissing Lenora. Well, Lenora kissed him first but that doesn't matter – he did break his promise of loyalty to Isabel and her anger at him was justified.

But then in all that anger, she had questioned the things he was proud of. All his life, ever since he set foot in the frozen Narnia years ago, he had loved this place more than anything else. And keeping it safe, keeping it happy had been the only thing on his mind. He had done whatever he could for the betterment of his country. Isabel had compared him to people who had tried to ruin this heaven.

And that had made him furious. He knew that the right thing to do would have been to simply walk away or tell Isabel to leave but he had been blinded by anger and he hurt Isabel, and he was ashamed of himself for his actions.

The wall between them only thickened.

And now he couldn't talk to her because he himself was torn into two. There was a part of him that simply wanted him to go to her and tell her that she is one rude woman but he forgives her and then wrap his arms around her beautiful frame. The other part of him was angry at her words and wanted to punish her with his silence.

Shaking his head, he glanced back at his wife, and stopped in his tracks. Isabel was standing with Lenora.

Not good.

Peter walked a few steps forward so that he could hear what they were saying.

"… It meant nothing, seriously." Lenora was saying. "You shouldn't fight with Peter over that kiss."

Peter smiled slightly. He should have known that Lenora would talk to Isabel. The girl had felt so guilty and had blamed herself for everything that was going on.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Lenora," Isabel said quietly, "So please, leave me alone."

Peter frowned at her tone. It was clear that Isabel didn't trust Lenora. She thought that Lenora wanted to kill them all. Honestly, Isabel's creativity was quite impressive. There is no way Lenora could carry out plans like that – she was too simple for that.

"Isabel please," Lenora stepped in the queen's way as she was about to walk away. "Peter is really disturbed due to all that has happened."

"Peter is _my _husband, and I think that Peter and I will be able to handle what goes on in _our _relationship," Isabel said. "I don't want a stranger trying to interfere in our personal matters."

"I'm no stranger, I'm your friend."

"Peter's friend," Isabel corrected.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down his anger.

"… Yes," Lenora nodded, "Which is why I am concerned about his happiness and yours."

Isabel snorted. "I'm perfectly aware of your concern about his happiness and _well-being_," she said, her voice harsh and tone sarcastic. "I'm sure you want to see him live a _long_, happy life with me at his side as he _rules _Narnia."

"Of course I do," Lenora said. "I cannot believe that you would be so mean and so insensitive. Can't you see how much your attitude affects Peter? I was told that you are an intelligent woman, and yet you are spoiling your relationship with you husband."

"I know really well who spoiled it."

"Really Isabel, some trust on Peter would be good."

"I don't need your advice."

"But I will give it nonetheless. You are just being blind and –"

Lenora's words were cut when Peter took both Lenora and Isabel by their arms and pulled them away from the court room.

"Stop it," he hissed, "Both of you. Don't you know that a meeting going on in there?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice," Lenora said.

"Stop discussing such matters here. There are nobles and soldiers in there," Peter told them. "And the least thing I want is the whole world to know that I'm having problems in my marriage!"

"You're right," Isabel said with a nod.

"Fight over me at some other place where no one can hear you."

"We weren't fighting," Lenora told the High King. "We were just talking."

"And I'd rather _not _do that anymore," Isabel said.

"Good, don't," Peter said sternly. "And Lenora, I don't want to speak to Isabel like that again. No matter what, she is your queen and she deserves your respect."

Isabel blinked. Did Peter just scold Lenora for her?

"O-of course, Peter," Lenora said. "I was just telling her –"

"I know, but you can do that without calling her insensitive and blind."

"I'm sorry," Lenora said.

"It's alright," Peter shook his head. "Go to your room, Lenora, I'll talk to you later."

Lenora nodded and with one last glance at the two of them, walked away.

"Isabel," Peter said turning towards her. "You shouldn't be so harsh when you talk to Lenora. She is a really nice girl."

"She is planning to kill you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I don't have time for this."

"You should." Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. "You are blinded by the trust you have put in that friendship."

"Lenora is a good friend. She will not try to harm me or any of us."

"You're wrong."

Peter sighed. "And you're hopeless," he said. "I have to go to the meeting."

With that the High King walked away too wondering if Isabel was right in her judgment of Lenora. Thinking back to all he had seen and knew about Lenora Peter shook his head.

_No, Lenora is not evil. Isabel's just confused._

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"You didn't feel bad about what I said to you about Isabel, did you?" Peter asked Lenora.

"Of course not," Lenora replied. "You were right, anyways."

Peter nodded.

"Are your meetings over?" she asked.

"No, I just took a break for this," with that, the High King picked up a piece of toast from Lenora's tray of food and took a bite.

Lenora giggled. "Hungry?"

"No," Peter replied, "I just needed a snack."

"When will you be free?"

Peter shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Lenora told him. "So, I thought we could spend time together."

Peter smiled sadly at her. "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

"I'll see you once the meetings are done," he said.

Lenora nodded. "Can we go for a walk?"

Peter nodded. "I'll take you to a cliff. The view of the ocean is beautiful from there."

"Sounds perfect."

"And don't worry about what Isabel said to you," Peter said. "She's just… disturbed, I guess."

"Did you have another fight with her?"

"No," Peter answered. "But she thinks… that you will probably _kill _me or something."

"What?"

"I don't know where she gets this idea from, but I guess it's just because she wants me to spend time with her."

"I'm sure that is the reason," Lenora seemed to be in a thought.

"Don't worry about it," Peter told her.

"Of course." She smiled at him.

"I'll see you later then."

"Can't wait!"

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was late evening, and Isabel was sitting in the library.

"Where is Lenora?" she asked the Gentle Queen who was sitting across from her.

Susan looked up from the book she was reading. "I don't know," she replied coldly.

"Caspian loves you," Isabel told her.

Susan snorted.

"He really does. And there is nothing going on between me and him. I think I'm perfectly happy with my husband."

Susan stood up. "I think I'll retire to my chambers," she said. "Good night."

Isabel shook her head. She had other things to worry about at the minute. Like the fact that she hadn't seen Lenora for a long time. Where could she be?

Isabel thought of how Lenora had planned to kill Peter herself and declared that Susan will kill Caspian and her men would then murder the Gentle Queen. The consort queen frowned. But those men, they were locked in the cells – how could they attack Susan then?

This could only mean one thing - Lenora was planning on breaking them out first.

No. That shouldn't happen.

_I should go and tell the guards on duty to be extra careful tonight,_ Isabel decided and got up, walking down to the cells.

And she froze when she reached there.

Because this time the guards on duty were not unconscious, but definitely dead, their bodies splayed on the floor and blood all around them.

Gasping, Isabel ran inside, wondering if she had been too late.

Yes. She was too late.

The door to the cell was open and there was no one inside.

Her heart was banging in her chest. She had to tell Caspian and Peter about this. They must be alerted.

The sound of footsteps behind her reached her ears. Isabel whirled and found herself face to face with Lenora.

"We had been waiting for you, Isabel," Lenora's said sweetly. The two men, who were standing behind Lenora, nodded in agreement. "I'm curious though, how did you find out about me?"

To the point, Lenora was – a good quality, yes, but dangerous as well.

Isabel glared at her. "I saw you here last night."

"Oh…" Lenora nodded. "I should have been more careful. You were planning to thwart my plan, weren't you? You bad, _bad _girl!"

"You will not succeed," Isabel told her.

"Oh, but I will," Lenora smiled. "It is all so easy. "

"I will not let you harm Peter."

"You won't be able to stop me."

"And you will not hurt Caspian and Susan as well."

"Susan will kill Caspian," Lenora said.

"She will not," Isabel retorted. "Susan loves Caspian too much for that."

"I know she does," Lenora nodded in agreement. "But dark magic – it can so easily change feelings."

Isabel froze. "… _What_?"

"Susan did doubt Caspian's love when I fed her with all the stories about you and him, but only enchantments were able to take away her love for him and turn it into hatred." Lenora grinned maliciously. "And that hatred increases every second. And when it is enough, Susan will definitely kill Caspian. And poor Caspian, so in love with the Gentle Queen, will not even defend himself."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Isabel questioned. "I can easily stop you, now that I know your plans."

"I doubt you can."

And with that the two men jumped forward and grasped both of Isabel's hands. They dragged her inside the cell and tied her to the bars using thick ropes.

Isabel resisted but she couldn't keep them from tying her.

Lenora took a handkerchief and gagged Isabel with it.

Despair filled Isabel's heart but she continued to struggle in vain. Once she was tied to the bars, the men stepped out of the cell and locked it.

"Do you know what this is?" Lenora asked, holding out a vial filled with a colorless liquid. "This is the strongest poison found in Narnia. It is extremely rare and anyone who drinks it dies within ten to fifteen, considering the person is extremely strong." She paused and looked thoughtful. "I wonder how long _dear Peter_ will be able to hold on to his life once I give it to him."

Isabel looked at the vial with wide eyes and then at the wicked smile on Lenora's face. She shook her head and tried to scream but it was all muffled due to the gag.

"Take care, Isabel," Lenora smiled. "I'm supposed to meet the High King for one last time before I go… or should I say, before _he _goes."

With a last glance at the consort queen, Lenora walked away, a smirk on her face, the two men trailing after her.

Isabel struggled to get free of the ropes that bind her to the prison but it was too tight.

_Oh Aslan,_ she prayed. _Help me, please!_

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian didn't know when he fell asleep. All he knew was that the minute the meetings ended, he had went to his room and slumped down on the sofa, planning to take a long bath, which he never took considering that sleep had enveloped him into its depth before he could move. And not only was he sleeping, but he was dreaming as well. But it was a strange dream. It was so vivid and clear and a part of his mind was wondering if it was actually happening or not.

_There was a dark cell, with barred iron doors. A figure was tied to the bars using ropes. It belonged to a woman dressed in a pink colored dress. Her long wavy auburn hair hid her face but he could see that a piece of cloth was tied around her mouth to keep her from speaking. And then she looked up, and Caspian saw her brownish-green eyes that were brimmed with tears. Helplessness and misery radiated from her._

_And he recognized her: Isabel._

_She was struggling to open up her ties but was failing. A muffled scream of despair left her mouth. _

_Everything began to fade and he heard the voice of Aslan._

"_Help her, Child, she needs it."_

Caspian woke with a start, and looked around, thinking of his dream. Or was it a dream?

Isabel must be in her room or somewhere around, not tied in a prison.

Aslan had talked to him, told him to help her… which meant –

Caspian picked up his sword and attached it to his belt and without wasting another moment, rushed out of his room towards the dungeons.

He ran down the stairs and down the corridor until he saw the guards who were murdered.

_What the –?_

He looked around, wondering which cell Isabel was in.

And that was when he heard it, her stifled screams. And he followed the sounds, finally reaching the cell where the men who had 'attacked' Lenora were imprisoned.

"Isabel!" he said rushing forward and unlocking the door. "Thank goodness I found you. Aslan's help, of course."

With that he undid the gag around her mouth.

"C-Caspian!" she coughed when it was off. "W-We have t-to save them. S-She'll kill them."

"Take a deep breath," Caspian suggested, patting her on the back when she coughed again.

Isabel did as she was told while Caspian tried to open the ties around her hands.

"Susan – she is under an enchantment," Isabel told him.

"What?" Caspian paused to look at Isabel with wide eyes.

"Yes, and that is why she was acting that way. And Lenora is confident that the dark magic would be enough for her to kill you."

"She won't." Caspian said, returning to loosening the ropes.

"And she will poison Peter!" Isabel cried. "I have to save him."

"We will," Caspian said, finally opening the ropes.

Isabel threw the ropes away and rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked, standing up and holding out a hand to her.

She took it. "Yes," she replied. "But we have to hurry."

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"You are late," Peter told Lenora as she entered the entrance hall of the palace.

"I was having this juice prepared for the two of us," Lenora smiled apologetically, holding out a glass to Peter. "I thought we can drink it while we walk."

"Good idea. Thanks," Peter said, taking a glass. "Shall we?"

Lenora nodded and the two walked out of the palace together. As they descended the stairs and Peter's guards came up to him and surrounded the two. Lenora made a slight face at that. The High King chuckled.

"No," he told his guards. "We'll go. It's alright."

If the guards were not happy with that, they kept it to themselves and stepped back after bowing a little.

Peter glanced at the glass in his hand and then at Lenora, noticing that she wasn't carrying it. "Where is your juice?"

"I drank it on my way here," she replied sheepishly. "I was thirsty and this was really good."

Peter chuckled and held out his juice to her. "Would you like to have some more?"

"No!"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I finished my glass like a good girl, Peter," she told him. "And I don't want more."

Peter chuckled again and then pointed to a small route through the trees. "There," he said. "That is a shortcut to the cliff."

With that the two walked into the woods, talking about small unimportant things.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Lenora asked Peter.

"I thought I could drink it once we reach there."

"Your choice," she shrugged. "Just don't spill it all over yourself, considering how uneven this way is."

"You are the one who spills things!" Peter said, reminding her of the day she had spilled her drink all over his shirt.

"It was a mistake."

"True," Peter smiled at her and then took a sip of his drink. "It tastes different."

"Don't you like it?" Lenora asked.

"It's good… but different."

"Oh I had a special _ingredient _added to it."

Peter took another sip. "What is that?"

"It's a secret," Lenora replied mysteriously.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"How long does it take to reach there?" Lenora asked.

"About five more minutes."

"Great," she smiled and then watched as the High King emptied his glass of juice.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"Where is Susan?" Caspian asked a servant who was walking by, after they had left the dungeons.

"The Gentle Queen is in her room," he replied.

"And Peter?" Isabel asked, coming to stand next to Caspian.

"The High King left the palace to go for a walk with Lady Lenora a few minutes ago," the servant replied.

Isabel's face paled. "D-did he eat or drink something?"

"He didn't have his dinner, milady," the servant told them. "So, Lady Lenora had some fresh juice made for him."

"Very well," Caspian told him. "You may go."

When the servant was out of sight, Isabel turned to the king.

"It must be poisoned," Isabel said, panicking. "What are we going to do now?"

Caspian was about to answer when they heard shrill scream. It came from down the hallway – from the chambers of the Gentle Queen.

"_Susan_!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Go," Isabel told him. "Save her."

"And you?"

"I'll go to Peter," she replied. "We don't have much time."

Caspian nodded. "Take care."

"You too."

With that, Caspian ran towards Susan's room and Isabel towards hers.

Once Isabel reached her chambers, she picked up her daggers, berating herself for not carrying them with her and then rushed out of her chambers, and a minute later out of the palace.

"Where did Peter go?" she questioned one of the gardeners.

He pointed towards the woods. "There," he replied. "I believe the High King was going towards the cliffs overlooking the ocean."

With a nod, Isabel ran in the direction he had pointed towards.

_Oh Aslan_, she prayed again and again as she pushed her feet to move faster, _keep him safe!_

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian kicked open the door to Susan's chambers and rushed in. A man stood there, holding the Gentle Queen while the other held a blade to her throat.

"Leave her," he ordered, raising his sword. "Now!"

When the men made no move, Caspian lunged forward, indulging in a fight with one of them.

Parry. Slash. Duck. Attack.

Using the distraction, Susan kicked the man holding her in the shins and ran away to get her bow and arrows. Reaching her weapons, she strung an arrow and shot it. It hit the man in his leg. Crying out in pain, he lunged forward, his blade leaving a cut on her arm. She screamed.

Caspian glanced at the wound on the Gentle Queen's arm and without wasting anytime, picked up a vase from the nightstand and threw it towards the man he was fighting with. And while that man dodged it, Caspian thrust his sword through his chest. He fell on the floor, dead.

Pulling back his sword, Caspian turned towards Susan only to see her shoot at arrow at the man's head. The man was dead in an instant.

Caspian rushed towards the Gentle Queen, who was breathing heavily, her white nightgown now filled with blotches of blood, and took her in his arms.

"It's alright," he said, rubbing his hand on her back. "You're safe now."

Susan rested her head on his chest for a second before she pushed him away roughly.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. "You are nothing but a traitor too."

"What?"

"I hate you, Caspian."

"There is nothing going on between Isabel and I," Caspian said, taking a step forward. "Trust m –"

Susan picked up a nearby sword and pointed it towards him. "Stay back."

"Susan –"

"Stay back," Susan said, shutting her eyes tightly. "I hate you. _Stay back_!"

"Are you going to kill your Caspian?" he asked slowly. "The one you love."

Susan opened her eyes and looked at him. And Caspian froze. The eyes he had loved were lifeless – darker than a bottom of a pit, than the night where clouds cover all the stars, than death itself.

"You are under dark magic," he told her, moving forward. "Fight it, Susan. You're stronger than that."

Susan pressed the tip of the blade against his chest. "You're wrong," her voice quivered a little. "The voice tells me that you are lying."

"Don't listen to the voice, Susan. It will ruin you."

"_You _ruined us. The voice told me all about you and Isabel."

"The voice lies," Caspian told her, his eyes pleading. "Don't listen to it."

"It tells me that you don't love me."

Caspian looked deep into her eyes. Pressing his palm against her cheek softly, he asked, "And what does your heart tell you."

For a second, all the darkness from her eyes vanished and she was his Susan once again.

But then indecision filled those orbs and the blackness returned.

"I love you, Susan," Caspian told her. "And I believe that you can fight this enchantment."

"I will kill you."

"I will love you, always."

"You lie."

"Break free, Susan."

"I will kill you."

"Please Susan…"

The Gentle Queen seemed to be fighting with herself. Caspian could see that. The sword she was holding was shaking as she slowly moved it away from his chest.

But then he saw pain explode onto her face, etching itself in her beautiful features. The weapon was raised again.

She shook her head, tears spilling down her eyes as she removed the blade.

"Susan…" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

And then it happened.

The darkness in Susan's eyes returned to its peak and she stabbed the sword in his chest.

Caspian took a few steps back, a cry on his lips and his eyes shut with pain as he slowly pulled the blade out of his body.

And then he heard a loud, ear-splitting scream.

Caspian's eyes flew open and he saw Susan clutching her head tightly with both her hands as she cried out. After stumbling for a second or two, the Gentle Queen fell to the ground, her body motionless.

"Susan," Caspian staggered over to her and knelt down. "Wake up!"

He shook her. But she didn't move.

Was she unconscious?

He called out to her again and again, but she made no move. He looked for her pulse.

Nothing.

And his own heart began to bleed, just like his wound.

"Susan," tears formed in his eyes but he refused to let them out. He refused to accept what was happening. "Get up. Susan, please, I beg you. Wake up and kill me. You wanted to, didn't you? _Please_, Susan…"

Nothing.

"You can't do this, Aslan!" he shouted, staring at nothing in particular. "Please!"

He shook her again. "Enough is enough, Susan Pevensie!" he shouted. "Up. _Now_!"

Nothing.

And as the hope left him, he placed his head on her shoulder and cried.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

"This is beautiful," Lenora said as she walked towards the edge of the cliff. She was standing hundreds of feet high and all she could see was the ocean as it met the sky far away at the horizon. Everything seemed so pale in the moonlight. "Peter?" she looked back.

The High King had sagged against a tree and was breathing deeply. Beads of sweat shined on his forehead. "I-I'm not feeling w-well," he said, his voice raspy. All of his body was aching and it was as if his entire system was slowly shutting down. His heart had started beating wildly in his chest and his eyelids were drooping.

"Come on, Peter," Lenora said. "You need the fresh air, try to enjoy it."

Peter nodded and took a few steps forward, stumbling now and then. Each movement that he made was painful. "Lenora – " he began, but was not able to complete as a coughing fit took over him and he fell on his knees, covering his mouth with his hands. His insides felt like they were on fire.

The urge to throw up took over him and he retched uncontrollably, spitting out blood after a moment or two. He stared at the blood and the white foamy substance spilling out of his mouth.

His mind worked enough to tell him that he was poisoned.

"Peter Pevensie, the Magnificent High King of Narnia," Lenora said, walking over to stand in front of him, "Kneeling down at my feet – What a _sight_, isn't it?"

Peter looked up at her smirking face and then suddenly everything clicked.

_"Lenora is not a friend, but a foe." Isabel had said._

_"I cannot believe that you would stoop so low," he had said._

_"She will kill you, Peter," Isabel had warned._

_"Stop saying such things about Lenora," he had ordered._

_"Who are you going to trust, your own wife or some girl you've known for a couple of weeks?" she had asked._

_"I'll trust the Lenora." he had answered._

Isabel had been right all along. And he hadn't listened to her warnings.

"You –" he said and then gasped as pain shot through his entire body.

"Me," she nodded and then leaned forward so that her face was inches from his. "Can you feel it, Peter? Can you feel all your organs slowly coming to a stop? You heart racing, your brain trying to make sense of everything that is going on? How does it feel to know that you are slowly dying, _murderer _of my brothers?"

And with that Lenora pulled out a sword and swung it, leaving a long gash on Peter's chest.

The High King hissed in pain.

"Isn't this how you hurt Vane?" Lenora asked. "But don't worry, I won't kill you the way you killed my brother. I'll be very _merciful _and give you a quick death – the poison after all must be very painful."

Peter was fighting his vision which had begun swimming. There was a pounding sound in his ears. And weakness gripped him. Breathing alone took away so much of his energy, moving was totally out of the question.

"You should trust your wife, you know," Lenora suggested. "But that won't matter anymore once you are dead."

Peter froze as he felt a sharp, cold blade touch his throat.

"Ready?" Lenora asked him.

He simply glared back at her, his breathing uneven.

"Goodbye, High King Peter."

Peter closed his eyes, an image of Isabel flashing before him: her hair flying wildly in the wind, her beautiful eyes twinkling and a beautiful smile on her lips.

_I'm sorry, Isabel,_ he thought. _I –_

**[][][][][][][][][]**

_Darkness. Loneliness. Some more darkness._

_That was what surrounded Susan._

_And she was falling, falling deep down._

_And then everything was blank._

_She opened her eyes and blinked a few times._

_She was lying on sand. The sound of waves splashing on the seashore reached her ears and she looked around, frowning. _

_She was at a… beach?_

"_Am I dead?" she asked herself._

"_No, my child, not yet."_

_The Gentle Queen whirled around to see the Great Lion walking towards her._

"_Aslan!" she greeted, getting on her feet and curtseying. "What happened?"_

"_You fought the dark magic that had grasped you so tightly and it punished you for it."_

"_I hurt Caspian," she said._

"_But you didn't want to. Your love for him outshone the darkness that had surrounded you," he told her. "Your love broke the enchantment."_

_Tears formed in the queen's eyes. "I'm so sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For how I have acted."_

"_It was not your fault for you were not in your own control," the Lion said. "No apology is needed."_

_Susan looked down. "I won't see them again." She said slowly. "I'm dying. I can feel it."_

"_You are dying, but you are not yet dead."_

_Susan looked up questioningly. _

_"It was not your death that brough you here, but your guilt, your remorse, your pain. You still have a choice," Aslan said. "Go ahead from here, or go back."_

"_W-why?" she asked and then stopped, not knowing how to phrase her question._

"_Death embraces everyone, my child, but when the time is right. It is inevitable." The Lion paused. "If you think that this is your time then go on – death will bring a new adventure for you. But if you don't think you're ready then return to the adventure of your life. The choice is yours."_

_Susan was quiet for a few minutes, the sound of the waves lulling her into a trance of thoughts._

"_I'm ready," she finally said, "to go back where I belong – to my family and my love. I have already caused them all enough trouble, I think I will spare them the grief."_

_Aslan merely smiled at her._

_She was beginning to feel dizzy and she felt a stinging pain in her arm. Darkness enveloped her once again. She felt a weight on her shoulder. Her throat burned and she was suffocating– _

And she gasped, her eyes fluttering open.

As her vision adjusted, she realized that she was staring at the ceiling of her room. But then the ceiling vanished and all she saw was Caspian's shocked and tear streaked face.

"Susan?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Caspian!" Susan said, flinging her arms around the king.

He hissed.

Susan quickly pulled away and stared wide-eyed at his wound and the amount of blood that surrounded him.

"You have lost too much blood," she cried, moving to get up. "We need a healer. Now."

He shook his head and wrapped his hand around her arm, stopping her.

"Help!" she cried out. "Somebody please help! I need a healer now!"

"Too late for that," he said.

"Don't say that," Susan replied, feeling helpless as she placing a hand over his wound, hoping to stem the blood.

"You're alive," he said with wonder.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you Susan," he said, placing his head on her lap. "Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Caspian," she said, her tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I love you so much."

"Good," he said, placing a hand on her head and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Don't leave me," she murmured they parted.

Caspian smiled sadly at her.

"Stay with me," she begged. "Forever."

"I'll try to."

"Somebody please help!" Susan shouted. "Send a healer here immediately."

"I'm sleepy," he gasped.

"Don't –"

"I want to."

"I won't let anything happen to you," she told him, running a hand through his hair.

Caspian took her other hand in his and kissed it gently. Holding it close to his heart, the king closed his eyes.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Staring at the image of his beautiful wife in his mind, the High King prepared himself for death.

_I'm sorry, Isabel,_ he thought. _I –_

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Peter's eyes snapped open and he saw Isabel standing near the trees, daggers in her hands, as she glared at Lenora.

"Awww, would you look at that," Lenora gushed. "The beautiful Isabel has come to _rescue _the handsome king." A pause, "How did you get out of the cell?"

"I told you I wouldn't let you harm Peter, didn't I?" Isabel questioned walking forward.

"But I did harm him," Lenora pointed towards the king. "He has a few minutes left."

"A few minutes would be enough for me to kill you."

"I always enjoy a good fight," Lenora said, stepping back. "Besides, no one can save the High King now, and it would only be right if send his dear wife into oblivion as well."

With that, Lenora lunged forward.

Peter watched as Lenora and Isabel got into a fight.

There were moments when he spaced out, but he noticed how well Isabel was fighting. Caspian and Edmund were really good teachers.

Too caught up in the fight, the two women neared the edge of the cliff.

"Isabel…" he tried to call her and let her know that, but his voice wouldn't have qualified for a whisper.

"Isa –" he tried again but another coughing fit took over him.

"Behind you…" he tried to say in between his retching, but he wasn't loud enough.

And now he didn't have any energy left to call out to his wife. He wanted to. But he couldn't. Dizziness took over him, everything around him began to float. And pain took over him. He was bleeding profusely and all his strength drained out of him.

Swaying a little, he was unable to keep his balance on his knees anymore and he fell, the side of his face meeting up with the ground.

And he watched even though his vision was blurring.

Isabel and Lenora fought, their weapons whistling through the air, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff now.

Lenora thrust her sword in Isabel's stomach. Isabel cried out.

Anguish.

Pain.

Agony.

Isabel seemed weak and vulnerable all of a sudden.

_No…_

Kicking Lenora on her legs, Isabel straightened, pulling out the sword from her body, a grimace on her face. And while Lenora stumbled, Isabel took a step forward and stabbed her dagger in Lenora's throat.

Lenora froze, staring wide-eyed at Isabel, as blood gushed out of her mouth.

"_Goodbye_, Lenora Wolfe," Isabel said and pushed the woman off the cliff.

Time seemed to slow down as Peter saw what happened next.

As Isabel pushed Lenora, the latter grasped his wife's shoulders tightly.

"You too, Isabel Pevensie."

Lenora's last words, albeit quiet, reached the High King clearly and he helplessly watched as Lenora took his wife down the cliff as well.

Isabel disappeared and nothing but empty air took her place where she was standing not seconds ago.

Everything had quieted down for Peter.

A second or two later, he heard a loud splash – that would have been caused as a couple of bodies hit the water.

He didn't know where it came from, but a rush of energy ran throughout his veins – the last energy stored in his body – and he did the only thing he could think of.

Summoning up all his stamina and strength, he opened his mouth and shouted:

"_Isabel_!"

And that was all.

His vision instantly went black. The sound muted. And the High King of Narnia blacked out completely.

* * *

**Hey, I apologized for the cliffy at the beginning didn't I? **

**This chapter wrote itself and even though I know that there is not much description of the fights (didn't feel like writing detailed action), I like it. But my opinion doesnt matter... YOURS do. SO please please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time (Which I hope will be soon for I plan to upload the next chapter as soon as I write it...!)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 46

**Hey everybody! I'm Ennarre's friend and she is busy for a couple of days with an assignment. So she has asked me to post this chapter for her and write down the next one too (I'll talk about that in the next one!)...**

**Oh and I updated the chapter earlier too but it got deleted by mistake... silly me! Sorry about that.**

**Alright, so on behalf of Ennarre, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. Really, she writes just because of you all. **

**Oh and I don't want to but Ennarre wanted me to write this (grrrr!): I helped her in a couple of places in this chapter. She wanted to give me the credit, though she doesnt have to, really. I know I'm the best! (Gosh, Ennarre, your Peter's character is truly affecting me!)**

**And since I know that she left you at a cliffy and you all are dying of suspense, so I won't say much here - Go and Read and Do Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Narnie belongs to C. S. Lewis.

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 46 – IN LOVE (Part One)**

**.**

_"True love's the gift which God has given_  
_To man alone beneath the heaven:_  
_It is not fantasy's hot fire,_  
_Whose wishes, soon as granted, fly;_  
_It liveth not in fierce desire,_  
_With dead desire it doth not die;_  
_It is the secret sympathy,_  
_The silver link, the silken tie,_  
_Which heart to heart, and mind to mind_  
_In body and in soul can bind."_  
_Canto V, st. 13_

.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times until his vision cleared. He lay on his bed in his chambers, utterly confused.

He looked out of the window and it was night time. Moving his eyes from the window to the couch, he saw Susan sitting there, her head resting back and her eyes closed. The door to his room was half open.

He stared at the man looking at him through the mirror on the wall to his right. His locks fell on his forehead, but he could see his electric blue eyes looking back at him. His skin was bone white – he looked like a dead man. He smirked at the thought and watched as his lips curved upwards in the mirror.

Of course he would look like a dead man. He, after all, had had an appointment with death.

He frowned.

Was he dead?

He should be.

But why would a dead man be lying in a bed?

He shrugged. He was dead for the first time, so he would not know…

"Peter!" he heard Susan exclaim. "You're awake. We had been so worried about you."

He looked back at his sister and nodded slightly, now more confused than ever. Why were they worried?

And then the flashbacks came…

_Lenora and he walking in the woods –_

_He drank the juice she offered him – _

_He grew tired and sick and weak – _

_Lenora had poisoned him – _

_She was about to kill him when Isabel came – _

_Isabel and Lenora fought and then they fell down the cliff –_

"Isabel!" he shouted, his voice hoarse, as he threw back his covers and moved to get off the bed. "Isabel!"

"Calm down, Peter," Susan said, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Who is shouting?" Caspian rushed into the room. He stopped when he saw Peter. "I see you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Are you two alright?" the High King asked, eyeing the bandage on Susan's arm.

"We were injured, almost dead," Caspian told him. "But we're fine and so are you."

"The poison, it was too strong." Peter shook his head. "Then how…"

He trailed off as he saw Lucy and Edmund enter the room and smile at him.

"What –?"

"Yesterday, I received a letter from Isabel via Griffy," Edmund spoke before Peter could complete his query, "Telling me that Lenora would try to kill you all and that Lucy and I should come back as soon as possible."

"It seems that Isabel was a step ahead than the rest of us," Caspian stated.

"When we reached the palace outside, Lucy ran in and I was about to follow her when I heard you scream Isabel's name," Edmund explained. "With the help of a few guards and the gardeners I was able to locate you. You were as good as dead, no breathing, no pulse, no nothing. Frightened, I had you brought back to the palace."

"Meanwhile, when I ran in the palace, I was looking for you all. That was when I heard Susan's pleas of help," Lucy continued. "And thank goodness I reached on time. Caspian had lost so much blood due to the wound on his chest. I had to administer the cordial as quickly as I could to save him. And then Edmund brought you in and I gave you the cordial."

"You gave us all quite a scare," Edmund told Peter. "When Lu gave you the cordial, and your breathing returned but you didn't wake up. You mumbled Isabel's name a couple of times, though."

"I guess the poison was really strong." Susan said thoughtfully. "Or Peter was inducing himself into unconsciousness intentionally."

Peter remained quiet for a minute, digesting the story he had heard. It all made sense, but there was one thing that was missing – one most important thing.

"Isabel?" he asked.

"She fell into the ocean," Edmund told him. "I found footprints when I returned to the cliffs to investigate."

"I know, I saw that," the High King's panick threatened to overwhelm him. "You found her, didn't you?"

"The ocean currents made it very hard but yes, I did find her."

"Where is she, and is she alright?" Peter asked, looking towards the door.

"She… S-she…" Caspian began and then with a glance at Edmund looked back at Peter, his face somber.

"She what?"

When Caspian refused to answer, Peter turned towards the others.

Slowly, Edmund shook his head, not looking Peter in the eyes.

Peter exhaled, looking at each of their faces before looking down at his lap.

Isabel was dead.

Isabel was _dead_.

Isabel had died saving him.

And he had been so rude towards her.

And his eyes began to fill with tears and his heart filled with an ache so raw and pure that he wished for death to embrace him then and there.

Isabel was dead.

She was gone.

He would _never _see her again.

He would never loose himself in those forest-like eyes.

He prayed to Aslan, begging him for some mercy on his troubled soul, pleading to the Lion to change what had happened and if not that, then to send him into oblivion – to send him away for some time, requesting him to cease the restless cries and thoughts that bounced in his head.

Isabel was dead.

The last thing Peter had said to her was that she was hopeless.

She was _dead_.

She was gone.

"Peter," Susan asked, her voice filled with shock. "Are you _crying_?"

The High King pressed his lips tightly, choosing not to reply. A tear leaked from his eye and fell down on his cheek.

"You never cry, Peter," Susan said, running her hand through his hair softly. "The last time you cried was when you had thought that Jadis had killed Edmund in the war."

True. That was the last time he had actually cried. But he didn't think about that at the moment.

Isabel had left him.

Who was the one who broke the promises now?

She was dead.

Another tear leaked.

And another as he silently mourned his wife.

"Stop crying, Peter!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I think this is enough now." Someone said from the doorway.

Peter's head snapped up at the sound and his eyes went wide with shock.

Was he hallucinating?

His wife walked in the room, looking perfectly healthy and happy in her blue dress. Her hair was tied in a neat braid.

"Isabel!" Edmund whined. "You're no fun."

Peter immediately stood up, still not believing his eyes. "I-Isabel?"

Isabel looked at him and her eyes widened. "You're crying." She stated, and then turned towards Edmund. "I can't believe you lulled me into staying outside while you made a fool out of your brother. You should be ashamed of yourself, making him cry like that."

"He deserved it for trusting Lenora so much," Edmund said.

"I-I'm with Edmund on that," Peter said slowly, his eyes fixed on Isabel. "But w-what –"

"Edmund played the same joke on me too," Isabel said disapprovingly. "And I know that it's not funny."

"You're not dead?"

"No."

Silence for a second or two. Then -

"Never play such a joke me, Ed," Peter threatened his younger brother, his eyes fixed on his wife all the time, "I will kill you."

"... Sorry," Edmund mumbled.

Peter walked towards Isabel, coming to stand in front of her. "How?" he asked.

"Edmund and Lucy saved the day, I suppose," she smiled.

"When I found Isabel, she was hurt and cold and barely alive as well," Edmund told his brother, "But Lucy's cordial works magic. It _is _magic, come to think of it."

"Thank you," Peter said sincerely, looking at the Just King and the Valiant Queen, "For saving Isabel."

"You don't have to thank us for this," Lucy told him.

But he wasn't listening. He was staring at his wife.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Peter told her. "Going down a cliff, what were you thinking?"

Isabel glared at him. "Don't you dare doubt my word again." She said, poking his chest with her finger. "When I say that a girl is bad for you, she _is!_"

"She is," Peter repeated, nodding in agreement.

"And stop crying," Isabel said, wiping his tears. "It goes against your image."

Peter chuckled and without a second thought pulled his wife in a hug. Isabel wrapped her hands around his waist as well.

"Lenora?" he asked.

"Dead," she replied.

Thinking of how he had almost lost her, Peter tightened the embrace.

"Can't breathe," Isabel whispered, only so he could hear her.

Pulling away slightly, Peter looked into her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry for everything," he said.

"So am I," she replied. "Please forgive me."

"All is forgiven and forgotten," he said, holding her chin lightly.

"It is," she agreed.

And Peter was about to lean forward when –

"So, everything is alright now," Caspian said, slapping Peter on the back in a friendly gesture. "Perfect!"

"You have the worst timing in the world!" The High King growled.

"No one wants to see you two kissing," Caspian told him. "Do it later, when none of us are around."

Isabel blushed. "We weren't going to –" she began but Peter cut her off in mid-sentence.

"You are not to court my sister anymore."

Caspian's eyes widened. "Kiss her, no one will stop you!" with that he pushed Peter forward towards Isabel. "Go on!"

In spite of himself, the High King laughed. "Shut up, Caspian!"

"Alright," Lucy grinned. "I think we should all retire. Tonight has been full of strange events and I'm sure we all are tired."

"It is late," Edmund agreed, standing up.

"But my room is ruined," Susan pouted, "Where will I sleep?"

Caspian coughed and the Gentle Queen looked at the floor, blushing.

"Is there something wrong with your throat, Caspian?" Peter asked through gritted teeth. "Do you want me to _cut _it for you?"

"What did I do?" the king asked innocently.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Susan can sleep in my room with me."

"Perfect," Caspian nodded in agreement, glancing fearfully at the angry High King.

"Good night everybody," Susan said, walking over to place a kiss on Peter's cheek and then pecked Caspian on his lips lightly.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Edmund pouted.

"No!" Susan smiled. "You get a warm hug. I love you."

With that the two queens walked out, followed by Edmund, who simply waved and stifled a yawn.

"I was joking about the room," Caspian said to a still glaring Peter.

"I know."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I enjoy it," the High King said.

Isabel rolled her eyes and then walked over to Caspian, wrapping her arms around him. "We did it!"

"We did," Caspian agreed. "Even though we almost died in the process, we did save the ones we were meant to save."

Isabel nodded pulling back. "Thank you, Caspian," she kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"_Second _best," Peter interrupted.

Isabel rolled her eyes.

"What is with you and women?" Peter asked Caspian.

Caspian shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing."

"True."

"Anyways," Caspian kissed Isabel's cheek lightly. "Good night both of you."

"Good night."

Once Caspian was gone, the High King turned towards his wife.

"You're not angry at me, are you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "And you?"

"No."

"Whatever happened was the past and it is best if we leave it behind."

"True," he sighed, sitting down on the bed. He held out a hand to her and she took it, sitting down next to him. "I must say they gave me quite a fright when they told me that you were dead."

"I can't believe that you cried for me," Isabel said.

Peter shrugged. "It felt like that right thing to do."

"I can understand," Isabel said, placing her head on his shoulder. "When I woke up after Lucy administered the cordial, I looked around in a haze at first. But once everything had cleared, I asked them about you. Edmund just shook his head and told me that you 'were not with us'. And I had felt as if I had been pushed off the cliff again. I ran away crying and when I entered this room, I saw you sleeping."

"You must have felt like a fool."

"I did, but I was so angry at Edmund," Isabel told him. "I went to him and asked him why he would play such a joke."

"What did he say?"

She hesitated for a second. "He said it was time that you and I realized how much we care for each other."

"... I see."

The two sat in silence for some time both of them content with the other's presence. Peter took Isabel's hand and started playing with her fingers.

After a couple of minutes, or perhaps hours, he did not know, Peter turned his head to look at Isabel. Her eyelids were drooping slightly and she looked extremely tired and sleepy.

"Bed time," he stated.

"Wha -? No it's alright."

Peter simply pushed her down so that she was lying and pulled the covers over her. Then he lay down facing her, raising himself on an elbow as he stared at her face.

"Go to sleep, Isabel," he said.

"We were talking," Isabel pouted a little.

Peter chucked. "I'll be here to talk to you when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"A _real _one."

Isabel cupped his cheek with her hand. "I trust you."

"Finally!"

"… Aren't you going to sleep as well?" she asked, removing her hand.

"I will," he replied.

Nodding, Isabel closed her eyes, peace and contentment on her beautiful face.

"Isabel," Peter said, shaking her lightly.

Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said, looking at her intently. "But I have to tell you something right now and it cannot wait."

"What?" she asked curiously.

The High King took her hand in his and hesitated. "I think…" he trailed off. Clearing his throat, he began again. "I think I've fallen in love with you, Isabel."

Isabel blinked in surprise.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"I-I know you m-may not feel the same," Peter quickly said. "But I –"

"You _love _me?" she asked slowly.

"… I do."

"Good," she nodded slightly.

"Good?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"It took you long enough."

"What?" he asked, confused.

Isabel smiled shyly. "I fell in love with you the day you returned from the war."

"_What_?"

"I never had the courage to admit it, but I knew it all along," she paused. "That is probably the reason why I acted so angrily when I saw you and Lenora together."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Peter asked.

"I didn't want to force you into loving me," Isabel replied.

"So if I had not realized that I love you too, you would have waited?" Peter asked, slowly.

"For you, _forever_."

Looking deep into her eyes, he leaned down slowly, he captured her soft lips with his, pouring his relief at finding her alive and well, his love for her, his gratitude, his happiness, and all his feelings for her into that one kiss.

A small gasp left Isabel's mouth as she felt the sincerity with which her husband kissed him. She clenched her fists around his tunic and pulled him closer to him.

Using one hand to support him, Peter used his other to hold Isabel's face, caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for some time before parting for air. Breathing deeply, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I think we should go to sleep," Peter suggested, his eyes glazed.

Isabel nodded, her cheeks flushed.

The High King rested his head on the pillow next to her. "Good night, _love_."

She blushed. "Sweet dreams."

Smiling, Peter scooted close to his wife, wrapping an arm around her and taking her hand in his. The High King went to sleep inhaling the scent of his wife's hair, and a part of his mind admitted that he had not slept so peacefully in ages.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Good morning!" Caspian said, walking into the dining hall for breakfast next morning.

He smiled as he saw the five Pevensies sitting there, the Just one attacking his food without waiting for the others. He noticed that Isabel seemed happier than normal. He would have to ask her the reason behind that, though he hoped that the High King and his queen finally admitted their feelings for each other. They were in love and it was so obvious. Lucy looked so innocent and intelligent at the same time as she waved him over. And then he moved his eyes from the Valiant Queen to the Gentle Queen. She was looking at him, her eyes so full of love. She looked breath-taking, dressed in a deep red gown, her hair falling down her back. How much Caspian had missed her!

Walking towards Susan, he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Slept well?"

"Hm-Hmm," she nodded, bringing her lips to his once again.

A second passed.

Another.

And then something hit Caspian on the face.

Startled, he pulled away only to find that Peter had threw a piece of bread at him.

"You _hit _me with bread!" Caspian accused, shocked and amused at the same time.

"I just _passed _it to you," the High King replied. "The bread is fresh, why don't you try it?"

Chuckling, Caspian took a seat next to Susan.

"Get a life, Peter," Susan said.

"I'm with Pete on this one," Edmund said. "I admit that I'm not as _extreme _as he is, but honestly, it is quite disturbing to see my friend kiss my big sister. So please do this world a favor and stop it."

Scoffing, Susan poured herself a glass of juice. "Would you like to have some, Peter?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I think I'll drink water. I've had enough of juices for sometime."

"That is stupid. Juices are very good for one's health."

"I still remember the great health _that _juice gave me."

"This is ridiculous."

"You wouldn't know the affects it had on my body," Peter said.

"Don't blame it on the juice," Susan told him. "Blame it on your pathetic sense of trust if you have to."

"You're one to talk. You were under dark magic as well."

Susan had explained everything to Peter that morning. The High King was outraged at the fact that Susan accused Isabel and Caspian for cheating on them. He wasn't very happy with the fact that she was the one who had stabbed Caspian, but he understood that she was under the enchantment and didn't blame her for it. If anything, he thanked Aslan for keeping his family safe in the end. The thought of Susan dying scared him to no ends.

"Stop it, both of you," Caspian said. "You both are and are not responsible for what happened. So, drop it."

Susan shrugged, returning to her platter of food.

Peter simply nodded when a glass of juice entered his vision. He blinked at looked at Isabel who was holding it out.

"Drink it," she said, her lips twitching. "I had some more _special _poison poured in it."

Peter rolled his eyes but took the glass and drank it anyway.

"Why is it that when I offered you the juice, you were ready to kill me but when Isabel offered it, you drink it without saying a word?" Susan asked.

"She's my wife and I, being a good husband, am supposed to do as she says."

"Right," the Gentle Queen snorted.

The breakfast went well, and Caspian spent most of his time talking to Peter and Edmund. Once they had finished their food, the three kings turned to the girls who were talking among themselves.

"Susan," Isabel was saying, "I think this color really suits you."

Susan looked down at her red gown and smiled. "Thank you."

"You wore this color on your last birthday, if I'm right," Lucy said.

"Yes, I did. I actually loved that dress of mine."

"It was lovely," Lucy agreed, turning to Isabel, "I think green is your color, Isabel, it goes well with your eyes."

"Thank you," the Consort Queen replied, "This matching bracelet you gave me is beautiful."

Next to Isabel, Peter made a face. The three girls had been talking of dresses and shoes and jewelry since the minute Peter and Susan had stopped their argument. Across from him, Caspian gave him a look that said 'they-won't-be-stopping-anytime-soon-so-get-used-to-it'. The two kings shrugged and concentrated on their drinks instead.

The Just King, however, was staring at the girls with disgust. Why someone would want to discuss their clothes in such detail was beyond him. It was totally pointless, in his opinion, and silly too.

"You three are giving me a headache!" Edmund exclaimed, "Stop talking about girly-_girly _dresses!"

The three queens turned to look at him.

"You don't have to listen to us if you have a problem with our talk," Lucy said.

"That is not possible, seeing that how loud you three are."

"We're not loud, Edmund," Isabel said.

"So you say. You should ask us who are tired of listening to you three ramble about gowns and colors and bracelets and Aslan knows _what_!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Ed here," Peter spoke up, "This detailed talk of wardrobes is getting on our nerves."

Caspian nodded in agreement.

"You boys are free to talk about whatever _manly_ things you want to talk about," Susan pointed out, "Seeing that none of us have gagged you."

"_Women_," Edmund muttered, "all they think about is dresses and wardrobes."

"You should be glad that we do, Edmund," Lucy said, smiling, "Otherwise none of us four would have been in Narnia."

"Please! All '_that'_ wardrobe contained was furry coats," Edmund snorted. "And you did not go in there because you loved your girly dresses, you went to hide in there."

"True," Peter interjected. "And after that, we all went in there to hide from the Macready."

"What a woman!" Edmund chuckled as he remembered, "She made Susan look colorful and fun!"

The two brothers laughed while the Gentle Queen glared at them.

"Don't pull Susan's leg, I think she can be fun," Caspian interjected.

"Have you played her dictionary game yet?" Peter questioned him.

Caspian shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No wonder you find Susan fun," the High King smirked.

"I don't care what you say, that game was interesting and quite educational," Susan scoffed. "Not to mention that it all started when we were playing that game. So you must thank me and my game for finding Narnia."

"Please!" Peter looked at his sister incredulously, "Lucy found Narnia because _I_ agreed to play hide-n-seek, so I assume all the credit goes to me."

"Oh, shut up!" Edmund and Susan said at the same time.

Lucy gigged, looking at Isabel, "You've no idea what we are talking about do you?"

Isabel smiled sheepishly, "I don't know the detailed story, but I guess it has something to do with you all coming to Narnia."

"We'll tell you the detailed story," Edmund offered, "after we decide that to whom the credit of finding Narnia goes to. I nominate myself. If I hadn't pushed Lucy away and kept her from hiding behind those curtains during the game, we would still have been in England."

"But you wouldn't have been hiding anywhere if _I _hadn't agreed to play," Peter protested.

"For the record," Susan said, raising her hand, "_I _won that game of hide-n-seek."

Shouts of disagreement rippled all around the table from the other three siblings.

"Peter only found me because Lucy was running around shouting 'I'm back'" Edmund spoke.

"I had thought that the game had ended," Lucy said.

"And I never looked for Susan because what Lucy said confused me," Peter recalled. "I would have found her hiding place easily if I had searched for it."

"You're wrong," Susan shook her head. "And you found Lucy and Edmund but not me. This means that I won."

"I'm not exactly sure you know the rules of the game, Su."

"Oh and you were awarded a _Nobel _Prize for your specialization in it!"

"People please," Caspian shouted. "Calm down!"

The four siblings turned to glare at the King for disturbing their bicker. Caspian shut his mouth quickly.

A moment of silence passed, and then the argument continued.

"That is _it_!" Edmund exclaimed a few minutes of quarreling later, banging his fist on the table. "I want a rematch, _now_!"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Lucy said, "A rematch. We play it again to see who wins."

"No way," The High King said.

"Scared?" Edmund taunted.

"You wish!" Peter replied. "But don't we have a country to run?"

"The country is running absolutely fine and after all that has happened, we deserve an hour-long break."

"We can't play hide and seek," Susan said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because we're not kids anymore."

"Coward!" Edmund said.

"I'm not," Susan defended. "We can't play, we are the monarchs of Narnia after all!"

"Su, I have read dozens of law books," Edmund told her. "And playing hide-and-seek is not _illegal _here."

"You two just don't want to play because you know that you will lose," Lucy told Peter and Susan.

"Fine!" Peter said. "I'm in."

Susan seemed to be in thought for a moment and then, she too, nodded.

Lucy smiled. "And Caspian and Isabel can play too."

"No!" Isabel shook her head. "I'll sit and watch."

"Nonsense," Edmund said, waving his hand. "Caspian, you will count."

"What, no!" Caspian protested. "Why do I get the most difficult task?"

"Stop whining," Susan said to him.

"Why doesn't Peter count?" Lucy suggested. "He was the one who was supposed to seek us the last time."

"I'm not counting," the Magnificent king said and then rolled his eyes as he looked at his little sister's puppy dog face. He could never resist that.

"One," he said loudly and everyone stopped to look at him. "Two."

"You're counting?" Edmund asked.

"No I am dancing," Peter replied sarcastically, closing his eyes. "Three."

And in a moment, everyone on the table got up and rushed out of the room one way or the other.

Too confused with what was going on, Isabel stood up and was about to walk away when a hand grasped her wrist. She looked back questioningly at Peter.

"Stay," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be counting?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'll start counting from ninety after a couple of minutes."

"That's cheating."

"I don't cheat," Peter replied, standing up. "I play fair. I have found you and I deserve a prize for that."

With that the High King leaned forward, his eyes fixed on her lips.

"Oh really?" Isabel raised an eyebrow as she leaned back, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"Yes."

"But you didn't even let me hide."

"Do you want to hide from me?"

"I do."

"What's the point? I'll find you anyway."

"We'll see."

"You really want to play then?"

Isabel nodded.

"Go," he said, letting go of her. "But know this, when I find you, I will want my reward."

Smiling to herself, Isabel turned around and ran out of the room, listening to her husband's voice as he continued his counting from fifty.

_What a cheater!_

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Susan ran into the library, planning to hide behind the huge shelves, but Edmund beat her to it.

"My place!" he said.

Glaring at him, Susan ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"…Seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four…"

Peter's voice reached her ears, and she looked around, searching for a good hiding place. Maybe she shouldn't have gloated about the game.

_It was a bad idea_, she decided.

"… Eighty-seven, eighty-eight, eighty-nine…"

She began to panic. If she didn't win the game, that was alright, but she didn't want to be the first one to get caught.

"Susan!" she heard Caspian's voice.

Before she could turn around, a hand grasped hers and she was pulled down the corridor.

"Caspian," she said, trying to catch up with the running king. "What –?"

"Come with me."

Caspian dragged her out of a door and into the courtyard, coming to a stop before a huge tree.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

Caspian quickly climbed up the tree and sat down on a high branch. He held out a hand to her.

"Up here, quickly," Caspian said.

"I can't climb a tree," Susan said, looking down at her floor length dress.

"Give me your hand."

"…Ninety-six, ninety-seven…"

Sighing, she placed her hand in his and Caspian pulled her up. Slowly she moved until finally she was at level with the king. She held close to him as she sat down on the thick branch.

"This won't break, right?" she asked, looking down.

"No," he replied. "It is a strong branch. When I was little, I used to hide up here to avoid drinking milk."

Susan smiled. "Cute," she said, pinching his nose. "I wonder how you looked when you were a baby."

"Fat."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe me, I would have classified for a walking watermelon if I wore green."

Susan giggled, placing her head on his chest.

Caspian sighed, placing his arms around her.

"Caspian," the Gentle Queen said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I tried to kill you," her voice shook. "And I said so many things to you. I hurt you."

"You did," Caspian said. "But it wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have –"

"It was out of your control."

"I don't deserve you."

Caspian looked down at her. "What?"

"I am not good," Susan looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "And you deserve someone way better than me."

"Susan, I deserve you."

"No you don't."

"I do," he said firmly. "There is no one I'd be with but you. You are the one who truly makes me happy. And as long as you love me, there is _nothing _more I could wish for."

"Really?"

"Really."

The Gentle Queen smiled at him. "I have to apologize to Isabel as well," she said a moment later.

"I'm sure she has already forgiven you," Caspian told her. "She is an amazing friend."

"I know."

"Don't ever feel jealous of her. I love her as a sister, but I'll always love you more."

"I know, Caspian, you don't have to explain it to me anymore," Susan said. "I trust you."

"Good."

"And I love you."

"Even better."

Caspian moved his face closer to hers.

"Caspian, if Peter sees you –" Susan warned.

"We are sitting high up in a tree, numerous leaves and branches hiding her from the view," he said. "Now, please stop worrying about things that don't matter and kiss me."

The Gentle Queen smiled. "As you wish, my king."

And their lips met. One of Caspian's hands rested firmly on Susan's back and the other was buried in her hair. Susan wrapped one of her arms around his waist and planted the other on the trunk of the tree as she lost herself in the sweet kiss. Her insides melted in an instant.

And then the thing they were least expecting happened.

_Snap!_

Caspian let out a startled cry as he fell. Few moments later, he landed on the ground with a loud thump. "Oooff!"

Susan screamed as saw the ground rushing closer to meet her. And then she fell on top of Caspian, her head banging on the ground. "Ouch!"

And the leaves rained down on them.

"What the –" Peter's voice reached her ears, which was followed by a few footsteps. "What's going on?"

"Are you two alright?" Lucy asked, concerned.

Faraway, Susan heard someone roar with laughter – Edmund, definitely.

She opened her eyes and forced herself into a sitting position, sliding off Caspian. She held her head in her hands tightly.

"I think I broke my wrist," Caspian said, grimacing as he sat up, holding his throbbing wrist in his other hand. "But I'm fine."

"And you Susan?" Lucy asked.

"You have three heads, Lucy," Susan replied. "But I'm fine as well."

"Great," Peter said, pulling his sister to her feet. "What were you two doing in a tree? A _tree_! Have some decency please!"

"We were hiding, silly," Susan said, placing her head on her brother's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, standing up and looking around.

"The branch broke," Edmund replied, coming over to stand next to Lucy. "What a sight, the honorable king and queen of Narnia falling down from the broken branch and landing on their–"

"We get it, thank you," Caspian said, ignoring Lucy who had burst into giggles. He frowned. "I don't get it. The branch was strong. I used to sit here all the time when I was a kid."

"You have grown up," Peter pointed out. "And Susan is not a little baby as well. She is heavy."

"I'm not!" Susan shrieked.

"But you're not as light as a feather."

"Oh," Caspian nodded dumbly.

"Yes," Peter chuckled. "Oh. Now come on, let's get you two some medicine and an icepack for those wounds."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"I had been hiding in that closet for an hour now!" Isabel shouted, barging into Caspian's chambers where the five monarchs were sitting. "You could have informed me that the game was over!"

"Oops," Peter muttered.

"That's right," Isabel glared at her husband, placing her hands on her hips. "_Oops_. And –" she stopped when she noticed Caspian holding a bandaged hand and Susan holding an icepack to her head. "What happened?"

"Apparently, those two were stupid enough to hide in a tree –" Peter explained.

"– And that branch was stupid enough to break," Susan finished, making a face.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes," Caspian replied.

"You missed it, Isabel, it was hilarious!" Edmund grinned.

Isabel smiled, shaking her head. She was quiet for a few moments, and then, "Does this mean that I win?"

"I guess you do," Lucy replied.

The others nodded in agreement, everyone except -

Peter groaned. "Not fair! You shouldn't have won."

Isabel smirked.

"I think I should return back to my work," Edmund said, standing up. "You can rest for today, Caspian and Susan."

"But –"

"Ed is right," Peter agreed. "Get some rest."

"I don't want to sleep," Susan said. "So we can plan the upcoming ball."

"What _ball_?" Peter couldn't help but shout. Just because Lenora was dead and they all were alive didn't mean that Susan had to arrange a ball to celebrate it.

"Caspian's birthday is next week," Susan told him.

"Oh," The High King instantly calmed down. "That makes sense."

"Coming, Pete?" The Just King asked, turning to the door.

"Yeah."

Once the High King was gone along with Edmund and Lucy, Isabel turned towards the remaining two monarchs.

"I guess I'll go," she said slowly.

"Why don't you join us?" Caspian offered.

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb you two."

"Is this because of me?" Susan asked quietly, "Because of what I said about you and Caspian?"

"_No_!" Isabel exclaimed.

Susan stood up. "I want to apologize to you, Isabel. I know it might not be enough but –"

"Hush, Susan," Isabel smiled. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"I have to," Susan shook her head. "I'm sorry for everything."

"… All is forgiven, dear sister."

Susan smiled at her. "Then please join us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Caspian said, patting the space on the bed next to him.

Nodding, Isabel moved forward and took a seat. "So," she said. "Are we going to plan a ball?"

"Yes," Susan nodded. "Do you have any spare papers in your room, Caspian?"

"No."

"I'll be right back, then," with that the Gentle Queen walked out of the room.

Caspian shook his head, a strange expression on his face.

"Don't make that face," Isabel told him. "She wants your special day to be special for you."

"I know."

The two were silent for some time.

"Isabel?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You seem different today… content and satisfied. What is the reason behind that?"

Isabel blinked. "… Nothing."

"There has to be something that is almost making you glow."

"I'm not glowing."

"You're practically radiating happiness today," Caspian paused for a moment. "Am I right in assuming that the High King is behind this change?"

Isabel blushed. "No."

"… If you say so," another pause, "But I will not be wrong in assuming that everything is fine now, right?"

Isabel nodded. "I couldn't have asked for a better life and a better family… and a wonderful friend-and-brother."

"Me too, Isabel my dear friend-and-sister, me too."

* * *

**Ok. I hope you liked it. Do let us know. And just like Ennarre says:**

**"Until Next time then.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!"**


	49. Chapter 47

**Hi everybody! It's me, Ennarre's friend again, posting the chapter that I wrote (the end of this chapter was written by Ennarre though). Yes two chapters in less than an hour. Go on celebrate! :)**

**So, read the chapter first and then I'll talk to you in the (long) A/N at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I swear, Narnia is not mine!

* * *

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**CHAPTER 47 – IN LOVE (Part Two)**

**.**

Peter smiled, looking around the ballroom that was filled with guests, as he took a bite of Caspian's delicious birthday cake. A week had passed by, full of work, talks and peace – at last.

"Look at the size of the slice on your plate!" Isabel exclaimed, coming over to stand next to Peter.

"I love cakes," he replied.

"I thought you loved me," Isabel pouted.

"I love cakes more."

"You hurt me!"

"I'm just being honest."

Isabel shook her head, smiling and then stared at nothing in particular.

"Isabel," Peter said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, holding out a hand.

A smile lit up her face and she nodded.

_Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

The two walked over to the dance floor and the crowd murmured amongst themselves. This was the first time the High King was dancing with his wife ever since their wedding. And whenever the two had been spotted, they were always distant from each other. This time, they seemed to be distant from everyone else, drowned into the world of each other's eyes.

And as the couple faced each other, hundreds of eyes bore into them.

_I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

"Why are people staring?" Isabel leaned towards Peter and asked in a soft, low voice as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Peter smiled. This was the exact thing she had asked him at their wedding.

"Because you're the beautiful wife of the handsome High King and you're going to dance with him."

Isabel smiled as she remembered their first dance too. "Some things never change."

"And they never should." With that, Peter placed his hands on her waist and started swaying to the music.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me_

After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

"You didn't."

"How very _bad _of me."

"Indeed."

"Well, let me correct my mistake now," Peter said. "Isabel, love, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and tonight you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said shyly and lowered her eyes, her cheeks pink – just like the flowers on her gown.

Isabel was wearing a low neck, sleeveless gown of white and pink color. Simple earrings dangled in her ears and her hair was tied in an elegant bun. **(A/N: Link to the picture in the profile)**

"You don't look so bad yourself," Isabel commented.

Peter looked down at his black attire. Black boots, black trousers, black tunic, black jerkin… "Thank you, Isabel," he replied, looking back at her. "I always look good."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

_Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls  
And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be_

The two were silent for a few moments and then Isabel sighed.

Peter looked questioningly at her.

"I feel tired," she said.

"Would you like to stop dancing?"

"No. It feels good," Isabel said. "Besides, if I walk off the dance floor, many others will ask me to dance or they would want me to indulge in conversations. Who knew being a queen would be so hard!"

Peter chuckled. "You handle being a queen really well. Everybody loves you. It's as if you were born to be a queen."

Isabel smiled.

"But I can understand how you feel," Peter told her. "There are times when you just want to disappear and do something for yourself."

"Like rest," she said with a nod.

"Do that."

"What?" she looked confused.

"Rest while you dance with me, I won't let anyone disturb you."

Isabel smiled and then slowly placed her head on his shoulder, moving it to the crook of his neck where she buried it and closed her eyes.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me_

Peter brought her closer to him and held her tightly as he swayed to the soft, slow music.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Peter smiled, even though she could not see it. "Rest, Isabel," he said, "But don't fall asleep."

"I won't," she replied, kissing his neck lightly.

She could hear his heartbeat, which quickened when her lips came in contact with his skin, and she couldn't help but smile at that.

_You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need_

Peter rested his chin on the top of her head and then slowly buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her rosy scent. Her bun tickled his cheek, but he didn't mind. In fact, he liked the feeling.

She tightened her grip on him unconsciously, pressing herself against him.

He could feel her breath on his skin and her frame so close to his. And his breath hitched in his throat.

"Isabel," he whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Isabel, love," he tried again.

"Hmm?" the sleepy reply came.

"D-don't fall asleep."

"… I won't."

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me…_

He cleared his throat. Slowly removing one of his hands from her waist, he trailed in up her arm, on her neck and finally coming to rest at the side of his face. Reluctantly, he pulled her away.

She looked up at him, confused.

"We… people are watching," he simply said.

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

Peter shrugged.

"Isabel," Caspian said, coming over to stand nearby. "Can I dance with you?"

"Sure," Isabel smiled.

"Go on," Peter said and then walked away, trying to clear his thoughts.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was about midnight and the ball was in full swing. People were dancing, talking, eating, and enjoying.

Peter was dancing with Lucy. He glanced around, looking for his other family members. Susan sat at a table with her friends, giggling about something. Edmund was at the food table, his mouth filled with a sandwich. Caspian stood nearby, talking to the nobles, a glass of wine in his hands. And Isabel… she was no where to be seen. Peter frowned.

"Have you seen Isabel?" he asked Lucy as he twirled her around.

"She left."

"What?"

"Yes, she retired to her chambers due to a headache."

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago, I guess."

"Was she feeling well?"

"She was tired, I guess," Lucy said. "She has been doing her duties and arranging the party along with Susan since yesterday. She didn't even eat anything."

"She _didn't _eat?"

"She did at the ball tonight, but before that, no."

"Oh."

Peter was quiet for the rest of the dance.

"If you're so worried about her, why don't you go and see if she is alright?" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes.

"You know," Peter said, smiling at his sister. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Grinning, Peter kissed the Valiant Queen on her cheek and went out of the ballroom.

Peter walked down the corridor, to his room and opened the door.

Isabel gasped as she looked up. "Peter," she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, staring at his wife who seemed to have walked out of the wash chambers, a black robe tied around her body. "I came to see you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I had a little headache but it is better now."

"Good."

"I was planning on going to sleep."

"Do that."

"You came all the way from the party to the room just to see if I was alright?" Isabel asked incredulously.

"I did."

"You shouldn't have."

"I love you, don't I?" he asked, closing the door and taking off his jerkin.

"I thought you loved the cake more," she said, walking over to him.

"But the cake is gone, isn't it?"

Isabel grinned, cupping his cheek with her palm. "I'm alright. Go back."

"No, I'll stay."

"But you were enjoying the party so much. Don't let me ruin your night."

"You can never ruin anything in my life, Isabel," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If anything, you make it worth living and I cannot thank you enough for it."

"You don't have to," she paused. "That is one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me."

"I can be a sweet person at times."

"You are _extremely _humble as well," she commented sarcastically.

"I know, that is one of my _many _qualities."

Isabel chuckled. "No wonder I love you so much."

"I love you more," he said, capturing her lips with hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Isabel's hands slowly took hold of his face as she responded to his actions.

Deepening the kiss, Peter took a step forward, and another. Isabel backed away, until her back hit the wall. The High King pulled away for a second; giving both of them enough time to breathe and then brought his lips back to hers, one hand buried in her hair and then other roaming around her frame. Wanting to be as close to her as possible he moved forward and pressed himself against her tightly.

A moan escaped her lips and she buried her hands in his hair, pulling lightly. Her nails scratched against the skin of his head. Just as she thought she would die due to the lack of air, he removed his lips from hers, only to place them on her jaw, her neck and down her throat. Isabel whimpered when his teeth grazed her skin.

"Peter…" she whispered, her hands slipping underneath his tunic as she ran her hands over his muscles, feeling them, before resting her hands on his back.

Wherever she touched him, his skin burnt like it was on fire. He kissed her on the mouth again, deeply, his hand trailing down her arm and to her waist as he fingered the belt that tied the robe around her body.

"Isabel," he murmured between kisses. "I… we don't have to."

"I-I… know," she barely whispered, her nails digging into his back as he attacked her lips again and again.

He groaned when she did that and without thinking for a second, pulled the belt loose and Isabel's robe fell to the floor. And at once, Peter pulled away.

Isabel was standing in a black chemise, her breathing deep, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes glazed. But he could also see fear, nervousness and awkwardness in her posture as he looked at her.

He held out his hand.

Slowly, she placed her trembling hand in his.

And he pulled her away from the wall, once again placing his lips atop hers. "I love you," he told her as he kissed her.

She nodded, not saying anything but clenching her fists around his shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek and then rested his head against hers, trying to catch his own breath. "Then trust me."

Isabel looked away, placing her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time and then Isabel slowly nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Isabel simple kissed his throat lightly in reply.

With a small smile on his face, Peter took a step back and flung off his tunic. Isabel stared at his rippling muscles and then back at his face, biting her lower lip.

He stepped back to her and reaching around her back, loosened the strips that held her chemise in place. Taking Isabel's hand in his, Peter gently kissed it and pulled her with him towards the bed.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian walked Susan to her room.

"Thank you," he said, placing one hand on the door, "For the amazing birthday party."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

"I did."

"Would you like to come in?" she asked moving to step aside.

He shook his head. "No, I promised your brother that I wouldn't."

"Peter?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"You can come in if you want to," Susan said and upon his raised eyebrow, blushed and clarified. "We can talk."

Caspian chuckled. "No, I don't think that would be right."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

Susan pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Caspian said.

The Gentle Queen nodded. "Happy birthday once again."

"It's past midnight," he reminded her.

"Still," she shrugged.

"Thank you," he smiled, pecking her lips.

"Now go away before I start screaming," Susan said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What else would a man like you be doing outside a lady's room at this time of the night, than wanting to take her virtue?" Susan winked, a smile playing on her lips.

"How did you guess my intentions?" Caspian asked, playing along.

"I know you fairly well."

"Well then, know this," Caspian said, taking a step forward, trying to look evil. "You are _mine_!"

"Oh, no! Please, have mercy!" Susan cried, widening her eyes in horror.

"I'm not at all merciful!"

"And I'm not at all a damsel in distress who cannot defend herself," Susan said and lightly bit Caspian on his nose.

Rubbing his nose as he stepped back, Caspian laughed. "Well, this bite certainly stopped me. look at the blood, the palace is drowning, and everyone is swimming, terrified of the way the evil man like me is dying –"

"_Too _much exaggeration," Susan chuckled.

"True," he nodded in agreement and with a small hug wished her a good night.

"Sweet dreams!" she called out to him and then closed the door of her room, thinking that life couldn't get any better.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter opened his eyes and glared at the sunlight coming in from the windows. He was having such a happy, peaceful sleep. Irritated, he looked down at his wife and an involuntary smile lit his face.

The woman was fast asleep, huddling close to Peter as she lay with him, the covers draped over both of them. Isabel's head was resting on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his bare torso. Her wavy hair was splayed all around him. Peter took a lock in his free hand and started playing with it as he pulled her closer with his other hand that was wrapped around her, his eyes fixed on his wife's face.

As he stared at her, unbidden, a memory came to his mind.

_"I don't love her. I barely even looked at her," Peter had said, " Don't you think she deserves someone better than me?"_

_"There is no one better than you for her, and she for you," The Great Lion had replied in a calm voice. "Give it some time, my child, I know the two of you will fall in love with each other."_

_You were right, Aslan_, Peter told the Lion in his heart and somehow he knew that he could hear him. He always did. _I couldn't have asked for a better partner in life. Thank you so much._

He could have sworn that he heard an approving roar in his mind. But he forgot about that when Isabel took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion.

"Good morning," he greeted her, his voice soft.

At once Isabel's head snapped in his direction and she looked deep into his eyes. He saw the confusion vanish away as she remembered and her cheeks turned crimson. And then she buried her face in his shoulder.

Peter chuckled at her reaction. He found it extremely adorable. "Isabel?" he asked, gently, rubbing her back.

"Go away," she mumbled shyly, not looking up, her hair curtaining her face.

"You'll have to get off me first," he grinned.

She groaned.

"Isabel," Peter said, moving away her hair so he could see her face, which was hot and red. "Look at me."

"… No," she replied, closing her eyes tightly.

"Look at me," he repeated.

"No."

"Why?"

"Go away," she said. A pause. "You make me blush."

Peter chuckled. "I love it when you blush," he said, tracing a finger on her cheek.

"Stop it," she said, still not looking at him.

Peter laughed at her embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I won't," he replied, smiling widely, and kissed her hair.

The two lay there in silence for sometime, Isabel not saying a word and Peter drawing circles on her back with his fingers.

"What is the time?" she asked quietly after some time.

"I have no idea," he replied. "Are you still shy of me?"

Isabel nodded.

"Alright," Peter said, clearly amused.

A minute or two passed.

"We should get up," Isabel said.

"Alright," he replied.

Moving her hand to clutch the covers around her tightly, Isabel finally raised her head to look at Peter, who winked at her, and in an instant blood had rushed to her cheeks.

"You're not making this easier for me," she stated.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Shaking her head lightly, she moved to get up and winced.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she grimaced a little.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"… I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at him. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "You didn't hurt me."

He slowly nodded. "I love you, _my love_," he said and then smirked as she blushed yet again.

Isabel groaned. "And I hate you!"

Peter laughed.

"We should get ready for breakfast," she said, raising herself on her elbow, while her other hand was still holding the sheets.

"Or we could just stay here," he suggested.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll live if I miss this one meal."

"And what are you going to do meanwhile?" she asked.

"I have an idea," he said, and in an instant he had rolled them over such that he was hovering above his wife.

"And what might that be?" she questioned.

"I'll show you."

And he leaned down, capturing his wife's lips. Her hands came around his neck. And Peter's mind began to fog again when –

"Susan wanted to know why –" Caspian said, opening the door and walking in.

"_Eeeep_!" Isabel shrieked and quickly pushed Peter off her, disappearing under the covers.

Peter, too, made sure that he was covered properly before he glared at a frozen Caspian, embarrassed beyond imagination.

"I'm sorry!" Caspian blurted out, blushing due to embarrassment. "I should have knocked. I- I…"

"You have the _worst _timing in the world!" Peter told him.

"I know, _sorry_!"

"What is it?" Peter asked, clearly annoyed.

"Umm… you two m-missed the breakfast, so Susan was worried that maybe Isabel was sick because she left before the rest of us," he cleared his throat. "But that certainly is not the case."

Peter scratched his neck, mumbling something under his breath.

"I'm fine," Isabel's voice was small and muffled.

Caspian coughed awkwardly as he looked anywhere but the bed. "That is… good to know, I guess."

Peter quickly snatched up his tunic from the edge of the bed and handed it to Isabel, who appeared outside the blankets a few moments later wearing it, looking down at her lap and chewing her bottom lip.

"I should go," Caspian said.

"You should," Peter nodded, "And Caspian, no word about this to anyone."

"Obviously –"

"I _mean _it," the High King's tone was threatening.

"I _wouldn't_," Caspian promised.

The High King nodded and then a moment later slumped back on the pillows, unable to hold back his laughter.

"What is so funny?" Caspian asked, confused.

"I'm just thanking the heavens that it was you who walked in," Peter said, in between his laughter, "And not Edmund." And then the Hihg King laughed harder.

Caspian chuckled and then turned to Isabel. "Umm, I think your husband has gone mad."

"I think so too," Isabel smiled a little.

"I'll see you later."

With that, Caspian walked out of the room as quickly as possible, letting out a whoosh of breath.

Inside, Isabel buried her face in her hands.

"Come on," Peter said, still grinning. "It was funny."

"It was humiliating."

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek. "You look so sweet when you are embarrassed." A pause, "Now give me back my shirt."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Isabel!" Caspian said running after the consort queen in the gardens that afternoon. "Stop running away from me."

"What, Caspian?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I know you are embarrassed, so am I, but that doesn't mean you don't talk to me."

"I am talking to you," Isabel told him.

"Then why did you run away when I called you?"

"Because Edmund was standing behind you aiming to hit me with an apple."

Caspian blinked. "Oh."

Isabel chuckled. "And please, don't remind me about the morning."

"Why not?" Caspian grinned. "Didn't you like it?"

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"The morning, I meant," he explained, grinning all the while. "Why, what did you think?"

"Shut up!" Isabel said, punching him in the arm lightly. "And Edmund is a bad influence on you."

"You can say that again," Peter said, walking over to them, a book in his hands, "And Caspian, stop teasing my wife."

"Sorry," Caspian mumbled. "I couldn't resist."

"Go talk to Susan or something," Peter said.

Caspian raised an eyebrow. "You are actually telling me to _go _to your sister just so you can be with your wife?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm telling you to go and talk to her," Peter said, "Nothing more."

"Of course," Caspian said and then walked away after nodding to the two of them.

He looked around for the Gentle Queen. She had mentioned something about reading in the gardens when she had finished her work for the day. And sure enough he found her a few minutes later.

Susan was sitting on a bench, reading. Her brown locks disturbed her and she was about to tie them when Caspian walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Let me, love," he whispered in her ear. Slowly combing her hair, he tied them in a knot and then moved his hands to her shoulders.

Susan slowly turned to look at him. "Caspian," she murmured his name.

"Susan," he said, cupping her cheek and smiling down at her.

The distance between them came to a close and their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

But the Gentle Queen pulled away quickly, looking shocked.

"What happened?" he asked.

Smiling to herself, she shook her head. "Nothing."

Caspian walked around the bench and took a seat next to her. "You can tell me," he told her.

"It's just… I saw this in a dream a long time ago and it just startled me."

"It happens sometimes."

"I wonder if it was a sign for me to realize my feelings a long time ago."

"Perhaps…"

"And I was too busy being logical at that time!"

Caspian chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "But your logic brought you to the right conclusion as well."

"True," she said, placing her head on his shoulder.

The two sat their in silence, the presence of the other all they needed.

Susan saw as far away, Isabel and Peter strolled in the gardens, their backs towards her. The High King was saying something while looking at his wife and Isabel was laughing. He then took her hand and walked away with her.

_Just like in the dream,_ Susan thought before turning back towards the love of her life.

"Isabel and Peter seem happy," she said.

Caspian coughed. "They do."

She looked at him strangely. "You know something that I don't." It wasn't a question.

Caspian was quiet for a few seconds. "You know me too well."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not."

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to tell me what is going on?"

"I can't," he said apologetically. "It's just another thing I promised Peter."

"You should stop promising things to my brother!" Susan rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I was wondering if you want to tour the city with me tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Caspian smiled down at her.

"Just promise me something first."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll not get hit by arrows this time," Susan said.

Caspian smiled. "I won't."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Isabel was sitting down on the soft grass, her back against the trunk of a huge tree, and running her fingers through Peter's hair. The High King was lying down with his head in her lap.

"Isabel," Peter said.

"Hmm," she looked down at him.

"I love you."

"This is the third time you've said this in the last ten minutes."

"Would you rather I not say it?"

"No, I like it when you say it."

"I love you."

She chuckled. "I love you too."

Peter nodded and played with her other hand in silence.

"Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"I just noticed something."

"What?"

"The wedding ring looks beautiful on your finger."

"Thank you." She paused. "It is a beautiful ring."

"Of course it is," he replied. "I chose it."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "You'll never change!"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I like you just the way you are."

"Good."

The two indulged in silence once again, Isabel enjoying the peace and Peter absorbed in her hand.

"Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you tie your hair in a braid today?"

"Because I felt like it," she replied. "Why?"

"They look nice."

"Thank you."

"But I like them better when they are untied."

"Uh-huh." A pause, "Do you want me to untie them?"

"No. It looks good for now."

Isabel nodded.

Silence once again.

"Isabel?"

She sighed. "Yes, Peter?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your reaction the third time I called you!" he grinned.

Scoffing, Isabel rested her head against the tree and looked up at the sky. White clouds dominated it, the sun peaking from behind them every now and then. A soft breeze blew and the birds happily chirped as they flew around.

"Isabel?"

Opening her eyes, she slapped her husband on the arm. "Stop teasing me!"

"Don't hit me. I really want to say something."

"What?"

He chuckled for a second before growing serious. "I was thinking."

"And?" she asked impatiently.

"And I realized that I have always believe that coming to Narnia was the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said. "But now, I believe that this arranged marriage is the closest thing to it. In fact, it is equal to the first one."

Isabel smiled, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. "This marriage is definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I had never thought that I would be this happy with you."

"Me too," she said. "But I had hoped so, since the beginning. Aslan had told me that this marriage would be a commitment made in love, kept in faith and sealed for an eternity and he was right, as always."

"Aye," Peter nodded, looking up at her. "To me, you are the sanctuary that would protect me from any storm that threatens to blow me away."

"And you are my shade in the harsh, scorching heat."

"You provide me with warmth in the coldest of times, Isabel."

She smiled. "And because of you, I don't feel lonely."

"That is because you are not alone anymore," he told her, squeezing her hand lightly. "I'll always be there for you."

"I know," she replied, running her hand through his hair with tender. "This marriage bound us two together, and now there is one beautiful life ahead of us."

Peter smiled up at her and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**A/N: Alright, so Ennarre is busy with an assignment and she asked me to write this chapter for her. And there's another reason for me writing it too – because she is kind of uncomfortable with writing such detailed lovey dovey scenes. ****So basically I wrote the chapter from the beginning but the Suspian and Peter/Isabel part in the gardens at the end of the chapter was written by Ennarre. **

**I have tried to keep my writing style as close to Ennarre's. But it wasnt a huge problem, considering our writing styles are pretty much alike... at least that is what our english teachers said!**

**The song at the beginning is 'What you mean to me' by Sterling Knight from the movie Starstruck. I know it's a bit childish kind of song but I felt that it fitted. I think that the lyrics are exactly what Peter and Isabel would want to say to each other after all that has happened.**

**Alright, so I hoped you like it. Ennarre has promised to write the next chapter(s) (Which happen to be the Epilogue – which will be in two or three parts, maybe, I don't know, ask Ennarre). And since I don't know what she plans to write, I'm excited too.**

**So thank you for bearing me and my nonsense ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	50. Epilogue

**Hey to all my wonderful (and patient!) readers! No, I'm not dead. Yes, I'm absolutely alright. No, I'm not from Japan. Yes, I hated not updating sooner - but life was going crazy. There was so much work in school and I'm like about 15 days away from my A-Level examinations, so fate or destiny was not my top priority.**

**To my dear friend (who still wants to remain unnamed),  
Love you! Thank you for posting the chapter. And thank you for writing one too. I owe you a burger for that, but oh well...**

**To all my readers,  
YOU ALL ROCK! I mean all your support and criticism throughout this story had made me want to write more and it has greatly helped me with my writing and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Love you all!**

**Ok, so I gave you the epilogue of this story. I can't believe that here I am posting the final installment of this story. I had no idea what I wanted to do with it when I first started it... So, there will be only ONE epilogue due to two reasons:  
1. I don't have the time to write it in parts. Exams are a few days away and they'll last for at least a month :/ I know... but blame the studies, not me!  
2. My friend and many of my readers say that I should do a sequel. Many of you want an Edmund/OC story, and I had wanted to do that too, once the vacations start. Writing a new story would mean that I'll have to develop the characters all over again. So a sequel would make things easier for me, and Isabel fans will get to see her again too. However, I want your opinion on this matter. Do you want a sequel to Fate Or Destiny? (If no, less work for me! If yes, I'd be glad to but it'll take a couple of months to come up!) So please give me your opinion in your review or PM me.**

**Now, I'll talk to you at the end. Go on, read it!**

**Disclaimer: **Narnia is still not mine.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**FATE OR DESTINY?**

**EPILOUGUE – BEST BEGINNING EVER**

**.**

**~ 4 Years Later ~**

Peter Pevensie, the Magnificent High King of Narnia, stood before the mirror in his room and combed his hair. He was dressed in his finest attire of black.

"Everything is in order."

He turned his head to look towards the source of the voice and smiled.

His beautiful wife stood at the doorway, one hand on the door as she looked at him. She was wearing an elegant floor length dress of royal blue and black which hugged her slim figure tightly. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands loose. (**A/N:** link to the picture of the dress in profile!)

"Is it now?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, moving forward to stand before him. "Susan just keeps on getting better at this. The ballroom looks amazing."

"Good." He paused. "Where were you? I looked around for you for a long time when I returned."

"I was busy," she replied. "I promised Susan that I would help her with the arrangements."

"I see."

"How was your trip to Archenland?" she asked.

"It went well."

"Good."

Peter took a step forward. "Where is –?"

"With Edmund, of course," Isabel replied before he could finish his question.

The High King blinked. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Years of practice," she smiled, and then placed her hand on his cheek, caressing his face with her fingers. "I missed you."

He placed his hand over hers. "Me too," he sighed. "I have no idea how I survived without you for a month."

"It is a mystery."

Peter chuckled.

"I believe I haven't wished you yet."

"You believe right," The High King replied.

"In that case," Isabel moved forward and pecked his lips with hers, "Happy birthday, Peter."

"Thank you, _love_."

She blushed.

"It has been four years now, Isabel," Peter chuckled. "And you still blush when I address you as 'love'."

"I cannot help it," she smiled.

"Good," he murmured leaning forward so he could kiss her. "I like it when you blush."

And their lips met. Slowly, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her back as he pressed himself closer to his wife.

"You look beautiful," Peter said, pulling away lightly to let her breathe.

"Thank you," she replied. "I think we should –"

She was cut off as he brought his lips to hers once again. Peter moved his hands from her back to hold her face. Isabel placed one hand on his chest and planted the other in his hair, trying to pull him away, when someone coughed.

"Caspian!" Peter exclaimed, pulling away from Isabel to glare at the intruder. "Would you _stop_ walking in on me and my wife?"

Caspian looked as embarrassed as ever. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't do it on purpose."

"But you do it anyway," Peter said and then added thoughtfully, "Maybe I should put up a board outside my room saying 'Stay away Caspian, I want to be with Isabel alone'."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Caspian nodded sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked, still annoyed at his friend.

"I wanted to talk to you, but seeing that you're angry at me, this won't be the best time."

"Seeing that how you ruin my life, no time would be best," the High King crossed his arms over his chest.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to Peter and just say what you wanted to say, Caspian."

Caspian stood quietly for a moment, rubbing both his hands in what seemed to be nervousness before nodding slowly and walking forward to stand before the High King.

"Y-you do know that I love Susan, right?" he asked.

Peter frowned. "What kind of a question is this?"

"Just answer me."

"… Alright," Peter nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, you really love my sister."

"And you know that I want nothing but Susan's happiness, right?"

"Caspian, what is the meaning of all this?" Peter asked, confused.

"And that I would never ever hurt her," Caspian continued.

"I think I have an idea of what is going on," Isabel said thoughtfully, staring at Caspian. "Am I right?"

Caspian looked at her and gave a tight nod.

"What is going on?" Peter asked, looking from his wife to his friend.

"Peter," Caspian cleared his throat. "Over these past years, I have watched you and Isabel. You talk, laugh, cry, shout, and love each other so much. You two are like spring and flowers – meant to be together forever in a bond that will bloom forever. And- And when I look at the two of you, I must admit that I feel jealous..."

"What?" Peter asked.

"... And I feel that I should have someone like this too. Of course, I have Susan and I love her more than anything else. And I realize that I want my soul to be bound with hers just like yours is with Isabel's."

Realization shone in Peter's eyes as he understood what his friend was trying to say.

"Peter, I-I…" Caspian paused to take a deep breath. "I want to marry Susan."

Silence.

Peter stared at Caspian, his face blank.

Caspian looked back at the High King, waiting for some reaction.

Isabel watched the two of them, choosing to remain quiet.

A minute passed.

Another.

"Peter," Caspian said, breaking the silence. "I really love her and I want to spent the rest of my life –"

Peter raised a hand and then closed his eyes. "I know. I…" Peter sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Just give me a moment."

Caspian nodded and then looked at Isabel with worried eyes.

She only smiled at him slightly.

Peter sighed again and opened his eyes. "I knew this day was going to come and even though I was prepared for it, it still comes as a shock to me," he laughed shortly. "Wow. My best friend is telling me that he wants to marry my sister." He paused. "It seemed like yesterday when Susan was this _little_ girl who used to scold me for hiding her books in the house."

"Time flies," Isabel said, "And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"True." Peter nodded and then looked back at Caspian. "I hope you know what you are asking. Marriage is a huge step, Caspian. It feels good to know that you view Isabel's and my marriage as an ideal bond and you want your life to be like ours but… but it's not that simple."

"What Peter is trying to say is that marriage is not all about love," Isabel placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "You fight, your cry, your hurt each other too. Peter and I had to go through a lot of trouble and even now there are times when we quarrel."

"But at the end, your love for each other overshadows all those quarrels," Caspian said. "You two understand each other, care for each other and listen to each other. And look how beautiful your relationship is."

"True," Peter smiled at his wife. "I cannot imagine my life without Isabel."

"And I cannot imagine mine without Susan." Caspian spoke quietly.

"If you are sure about this…" Peter trailed off, shaking his head and smiling all the while. "Then you have my blessing."

"I do?" Caspian asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course, given that Susan wants to marry you too," Peter replied, "As her big brother, I wish the two of best of luck for your futu – _Whoa_!"

Peter stumbled a bit as Caspian hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Caspian exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Peter laughed. A pause. "Okay. Enough. Stop hugging me. Stop. _Caspian!_"

"Sorry," Caspian smiled, taking a step back. "But I wasn't expecting you to approve of this idea."

"I knew this was coming so…" the High King shrugged and got serious all of a sudden, "But mind you Caspian, if you ever hurt my little sister –"

"– You'll have me cut into little pieces and feed them to the wild animals and then you'll probably burn my bones and use the fire to cook your meal," Caspian said with a small nod.

Peter blinked. Silence. And then – "I'm glad we understand each other," he said quietly.

"That was creative," Isabel commented.

"Thank you," Caspian replied casually. A pause. "Should I ask Susan?"

"No," Isabel replied.

"No?"

"Not at all," Isabel said sarcastically. "One day Susan will dream that you want to marry her and then she will come to you and say 'Caspian, let's get married' and then you will end up getting married."

Peter chuckled. "Isabel, I think you're spending too much time with Ed."

Isabel smiled slightly.

"Does this mean I should ask her?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Isabel replied. "You should. And do it today!"

"What if she says no?"

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know my sister, Caspian," Peter said. "She loves you a lot."

"I know but –"

"You are worrying over something that will not happen."

Caspian nodded. "When should I ask her?"

"How about today?" Isabel asked. "At the ball."

"Sounds perfect." Caspian smiled. "But how?"

"I can help you with that," Isabel offered.

"That would be great," Caspian replied. "I know one thing though: I want to propose her with this." With that, the king pulled out a gold ring with rubies and diamonds on it from his pocket.

"Caspian!" Isabel exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

Caspian smiled. "It was my mother's," he explained. "My father gave it to her the day they got married as a wedding present. And I have always wanted to give this ring to the woman I love. I just hope Susan likes it."

"I'm sure she will."

"I hope so."

Peter slapped Caspian on his arm lightly. "We won't know unless we go and find out, so let's go!"

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter walked into the well-decorated hall and in an instant he was surrounded by a hubbub of friends, all wishing him a happy birthday and welcoming him back from Archenland. Isabel stood next to him, smiling and greeting the guests, content to stand there and talk.

But he, he was impatient.

And when some of the guests were distracted with the dance that had started, Peter excused himself and walked away, motioning Isabel to come with him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"There," she replied.

Peter's gaze followed his wife's and then he smiled, walking over to the table laden with the huge cake, behind which sat a beautiful little child with auburn hair and sharp blue eyes – Peter's eyes. (**A/N:** link to the picture of the baby in my profile. I want comments on this!)

"Irene," Peter greeted, stopping next to the table and looking down at his year-and-a-half old daughter. "Look who's here."

Princess Irene looked up, her chocolate covered face twisting into an adorable smile as she noticed her father. "Dada," she said and then scooped a handful of cake and began eating.

Laughing to himself, Peter took her in his arms. "You could have waited for me to cut it and then your mother would have given you the cake," he said to his daughter.

The little princess of Narnia scooped some more cake in her fist and offered it to her father. Taking a small bite, Peter smiled at Irene, thinking that even though it was squished with her little fingers, no cake had ever tasted so sweet to him than the one he had just eaten – thanks to Irene.

"Oh, Irene!" Isabel exclaimed, using a napkin to wipe her daughter's face and her hands. "You sure do share your father's love for cakes."

Irene mumbled something in gibberish.

"Exactly," Peter nodded, agreeing with his daughter.

"You don't even know what she said," Isabel pointed out.

"I do," Peter replied. "I think I have learnt the language of the children."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "No, Irene!" she said, pulling her daughters hand away. "No more cake for now. Let's wait till your dad cuts it."

Irene made an angry face, clearly not happy with the fact. She looked from her mother to her father, pouting.

"As if Lucy's puppy dog face wasn't enough," Peter muttered and then kissed his daughter on her cheek. "I'll get you some cake as soon as your mommy goes away."

The princess clapped with glee.

"I heard that," Isabel pointed out.

"We'll pretend that she didn't," Peter whispered to his daughter.

"At times like these, you make me feel like some sort of _villain!_" Isabel said and then smiled at Irene. "Sweetie, how did you end up at this table anyway?"

Irene blinked.

"Where is uncle Edmund?"

The princess looked around. "Eda," she said and then clapped when she saw Edmund standing a few feet away, talking to the guests.

The Just King – now a young man with extraordinary handsome looks and an extraordinarily annoying personality, at least according to Peter, noticed the High King and walked over to them.

"Peter!" Edmund shook his hand, "Happy birthday, my big brother!"

"Thank you," Peter smiled. "You left Irene on the table?"

"She wanted to eat," Edmund shrugged.

"But what if she fell down or something?"

"Peter, relax," Edmund sighed. "I was keeping an eye on her as well."

Unconvinced, Peter shook his head and turned back to his daughter. "I missed you so much, my angel."

Irene blinked as if she understood each and every word, and then rested her head on her father's shoulder, suckling her thumb. Peter kissed her forehead lightly.

"She missed you a lot too," Isabel said.

"And she wasn't the only one," Edmund smirked, his eyes fixed on Isabel, "Isabel missed you a lot too. So you better kiss her to make her feel better right now!"

"You know I won't do that," Peter said.

"Why?" Edmund asked. "The last time I saw you two kiss was when Isabel had lost that chess game all those years ago and that wasn't even a proper kiss."

"Look, we just believe in this thing called _decency_," Peter said. "And I personally am not a huge supporter of public display of affection."

"Are you indirectly calling Susan and Caspian indecent?" Edmund asked, looking across the hall.

The Gentle Queen stood there, garbed in a floor-length gown of pink color, her hair falling freely down her back, laughing as she talked to her friends. Next to her stood Caspian with his arm wrapped around her waist and his face close to hers, chatting happily with the guests. And even though they were standing before the guests, their closeness remained the same.

"Maybe I am," Peter said as he watched Susan say something to Caspian who kissed her lightly in reply.

"Oh come on," Edmund rolled his eyes. "I think they look good and carefree."

"Well, everyone is different in their ways of expressing their feelings."

"Isabel is your wife."

"_Really_," Peter replied sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"No, what I mean is that it wouldn't kill you to announce your love for her."

"I don't have to."

"But –"

"Why don't you find yourself a girl and then announce your love for her," Peter asked, "And leave _me_ and _my_ personal life alone?

"A good idea, indeed," Edmund nodded. "But I'm afraid that no one here is good enough for me. I mean a few meetings is one thing but announcing love is another."

"I'm sure someone is made for you and is out there," Isabel said. "You'll just have to look for her."

"I'm happy to be single at the minute," Edmund said, "I don't need a girl to ruin my life."

"No _wonder_ you're single at the minute," Isabel crossed her arms.

Peter chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship people!" Edmund said, "I'll probably wish upon a star or something when I want to find her."

"That'll be a start."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Susan?"

"Hmm?" Susan removed her head from his shoulder to look at Caspian, whom she was dancing with.

"I… I have to say something to you."

"What?"

Caspian hesitated. "I don't know how you'll take it."

The Gentle Queen placed a hand on her cheek. "What is it?" she asked.

The King took a deep breath. "I love you."

Susan chuckled. "I love you too, Caspian."

Caspian stopped dancing.

"What –" Susan began but stopped when Caspian shook his head.

"Can I have some silence please?" he said loudly.

The music stopped and guests turned to look at them inquiringly.

"Susan," Caspian began, looking at the curious Gentle Queen. "Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you all those years ago, I knew that you were special. And now after spending so many years with you I have come to consider you as not only as an amazing friend but also as the true love of my life. You bring me happiness and you are my sunshine. You have stood by me in hard times and you were there for me whenever I needed you. And I want to tell you that I want you to be with me forever."

Susan stared deeply into his eyes. Of course she would always be with Caspian forever, then why was he saying all this?

Caspian blinked and looked away slowly, staring at someone behind Susan. Confused, Susan followed his gaze.

Peter stood there, Irene in his arms, smiling at them. Next to him, Edmund was as perplexed as her, and on Peter's other side stood Isabel, who nodded in encouragement, a huge smile on her face.

Frowning, Susan looked back at Caspian. And Caspian looked back at her.

And then Caspian slowly bent down on his knee and pulled out a beautiful ring from his pocket. "Susan Pevensie," he spoke, confidently and clearly, love and dedication in his voice, "Will you please, _please _marry me?"

And the entire universe froze at that moment – at least it did for Susan and Caspian. She had not expected this. And she stood wide-eyed at Caspian who was on his knees before her.

Caspian watched as she slowly brought her hands to her mouth and then shook her head lightly.

Was this a no?

Caspian began to panic.

Did this mean that Susan didn't want to marry him?

Was he not right for her?

He looked at her and waited for her reply, his heart beating anxiously in his chest.

And then when he thought that she would not give him an answer –

"_Yes_," the word left her mouth as she extended her hand towards him. "Yes, I will."

Caspian's face broke into a huge smile. Taking her hand, he stood up and slid the ring on her finger. It was then when he realized how loudly everyone in the hall was cheering. He looked around, the grin fixed on his face and then looked back at Susan, who seemed to be glowing.

"I am the happiest man alive!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "So am I!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're the happiest _man_?"

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes.

"I do," he replied, kissing her.

Susan blushed as they parted and looked at her ring shyly. "This is a beautiful ring."

"It was my mother's," he told her.

Smiling, she looked away and her eyes locked with Peter's. The High King winked slightly and motioned her to come forward. And as she did, she saw Peter hand over Irene to Isabel and then open his arms wide for her.

"Congratulations!" he said as Susan hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"I can't believe that my sister is engaged as of today," Peter said, pulling back and kissing her brow. "I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" she asked.

Peter nodded and smiled at Caspian who had come to stand next to Susan. "I wish you two an amazing life filled with love and joy."

"Thank you," Susan said, embracing her brother once again. She was so happy. Life was truly perfect.

"There goes another crazy man!" Edmund joked. "Does this mean I get to handle all the lovesick women of Narnia?"

Caspian chuckled. "Best of luck."

"That was so cute, Caspian!" Lucy, beautiful and so grown-up, said walking over to them. "And congratulations!"

"Thank you," Caspian replied, smiling at the Valiant Queen, "But could you please not call me cute in front of everyone?"

"Caspian," Susan said loudly. "You're so _cute_!"

Caspian narrowed his eyes. "I want the ring back."

"No way, I'm not giving this back to you now."

"You better not."

"There are times when you two make absolutely no sense," Lucy commented.

Susan smiled. "All of this will make sense to you when you'll fall in love."

"Which will not be happening," Peter said. "Just because I gave my permission to Susan does not mean that I will do the same for Lu as well."

"Whatever," Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to my friends."

"I'll come with you," Edmund volunteered.

"Why?"

"Why don't you introduce me to them?"

"You are not going to court my friends, Ed."

"Who says I want to court them?" Edmund asked. "A dinner or two would do no harm."

"No way!" With that the Valiant Queen turned around and walked away.

"Lu!" Edmund called and then excused himself to go after his little sister.

"Edmund can be such a Casanova at times," Isabel commented while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Isabel smiled as Peter twirled her around and then pulled her close. The High King and his wife were dancing on the melodious tunes being played by the musicians. Many other couples danced around them, Caspian and Susan being one of them.

"I'm so happy for Susan and Caspian," Isabel commented.

"So am I. Caspian is a good man," Peter said and then added after a pause, "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry, I won't," Isabel told him. "I know many of your secrets as you know mine."

"True," Peter said. "And if you ever tell anybody about mine, I'll announce that you snore."

Isabel blinked. "I do not snore!"

"You do not," Peter replied. "But everyone would believe me because I'm your husband."

"I'll sleep in front of a million people if I have to, but I will not let the others believe that I snore."

"You can't even sleep when I'm looking at you," Peter pointed out.

"I can and I have done it many times," Isabel said. "I know you like to watch me sleeping and you do it many times, though I must admit that it is creepy."

"You look beautiful when you're sleeping," Peter mumbled. "And I can't help it."

Isabel shook her head.

"Isabel," Peter said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Isabel looked into his deep blue eyes. "I love you too, Peter."

And then, much to the amazement of everyone in the hall – especially the Just King, the High King bent down and placed his lips atop his wife's, kissing her gently, lightly.

"What happened to 'I personally am _not_ a huge supporter of _public_ display of affection'?" Isabel asked when he pulled away after a few seconds.

Peter looked around awkwardly at the guests and then chuckled lightly. "Couldn't help it," he replied sheepishly.

Isabel was about to reply when she felt something – or someone – tug at her dress. Looking down, she saw Irene staring at her, her arms wide open in a silent request to pick her up. Smiling, the queen picked up her daughter, who quickly started pointing out the lights to her.

"She has a thing for lights," Peter observed.

"She does," Isabel agreed and then sighed happily, "Things could never get any better."

"Who knows, they might."

Isabel nodded. "Shouldn't we move off the dance floor now?"

"But we're dancing," Peter pointed out.

"No we're not."

The High King placed one of his hands on his wife's waist and the other on her back in such a way that it encircled both his wife and daughter. "Yes we are," he said as Isabel took a step closer to him. "We're dancing like one royal, loving and _good-looking_ family."

"Some things never change," Isabel said, shaking her head lightly. "Like your _overly modest_ attitude."

"It is a universal truth, so what is so wrong in admitting that I am handsome?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Isabel rolled her eyes.

They moved to the music for a while, smiling and nodding as Irene talked in her own tongue about the different lights, foods, 'uncle Eda', 'Lu and Su', and just pointed at Caspian (she couldn't say his name yet) to them.

"This is the best ending ever," Peter spoke up, pulling Isabel closer to him and kissing Irene's little fingers.

"No Peter," Isabel said softly. "You're wrong."

He looked at her questioningly.

"This is the best beginning ever," she said.

"The _best_," he nodded in agreement, and placed his head atop Isabel's as they enjoyed another song that was playing.

* * *

**There you go. THE END.**

**Just to clear out:**  
**1. I liked the idea of Edmund and Lilliandil that some of my reviewers gave me, but I'm not sure if I'll do that or not. So the little bit about wishing over a star was a hint to that. Even if I don't go with that pairing, wishing upon a star is not bad, right? Oh why dont you all tell me. Do you want Edmund/OC or Edmund/Lilliandil. Do keep in mind that even if it is Lilliandil, I'll develop her character the way I want to. She might not be that serious. Edmund deserves someone witty!**  
**2. When Caspian proposed, Susan shook her head to clear it. She couldn't belive it and she was wondering if it was a dream or not. I couldn't fit this in the story so I'm writing it here.**

**Any other queries, do ask me. I'll be glad to clear them out.**

**Alright, now I once again want to thank all of you who have read this story and all of you who have reviewed.**

**As of today, excluding this epilogue of course, Fate Or Destiny has 969 reviews (which I hope will cross 1000 after this, pretty please?) and 61,997 hits. OMG! I cannot say anything except: thank you sooooo much!**

**Now, do tell me if you want a sequel to this or not.**

**And now, for the last time in Fate Or Destiny,**  
**take care,**  
**Ennarre**  
**And don't forget**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**vvvvvvvvv**  
**vvvvvv**  
**vvv**  
**v**


End file.
